Preparatoria Grand Line
by Maravillante
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky y otros ahora seran estudiantes comunes, si es que asi se les puede llamar. Risas y tonterias al por mayor con un poquito de amor. Dejen reviews. 2a Temporada. AVISO
1. Chapter 1

En este fic veremos a algunos de los personajes de One Piece, en una situación mas común de la vida diaria, dejando la piratería y los tesoros por un lado, para ver como serian sus vidas si estuvieran en:

PREPARATORIA "GRAND LINE"

(Las edades de todos circulan entre los 17, 18 años y algunos un poco mas, excepto por los maestros; sus uniformes son como en las series de escuelas, las chicas con unas mini faldas que dejan mucho a la imaginación, chaleco y corbata y los hombres con pantalones largos una camisa blanca y también corbata; sus personalidades no coincidirán en la totalidad, pero eso es lo divertido)

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran )

Esto son efectos de sonido 

Es otro día como cualquiera en la prestigiosa preparatoria "Grand line", aunque como siempre, un día en la escuela nunca es un día común y menos con estos estudiantes. Era un poco antes de las 8 am, hora en que sonaba el timbre, solo había unos cuantos en el aula, empezando por 2 lindas niñas, ambas rubias, una con el corto cabello suelto y la otra con unas trenzas a los costados al igual que un par de bolitas de cabello sobre sus cabeza (Kaya y Conis, las amiguis)

Conis- Ay amigui, que guapa estas hoy, que te hiciste

Kaya- Ay amigui, ya sabes lo de siempre, mmm… pero contéstame algo amigui

Conis- ¿Que?

Kaya- Como te haces ese peinado de las bolitas

Conis- Ah es muy fácil, todos los días me despierto a las 4 de la mañana para ponerme 3 botes de spray para el cabello, para que así no se me caigan, mira

Dándole un dedazo a una de sus bolitas, haciendo que sonar como una lamina de metal; en eso llegue ante las jovenzuelas un muchacho rubio de buen aspecto con una mirada tentadora, un solo ojo visible, una ceja en espiral y un cigarrillo en la boca (Sanji, el enamorado no correspondido)

Sanji- Buenos días señoritas, como siempre hoy se ven encantadoras

Kaya- Ay, hola Sanji

Conis- Si, hola

A las chavas por mas galán que fuera, no se veían atraídas a el, solo lo consideraban un buen amigo y eso duele cuando tratas de ligarte a alguien. Del otro lado del salón se encontraba un chica apartada, leyendo un libro de matemáticas, mas bien esa era una fachada ya que estaba viendo la foto de su amor imposible, la niña tenia cabello azul marino, unos lentes rojos cuadrados, es lista pero algo torpe (Tashigi, la cerebrito con buen corazón)

?- Otra vez con eso, Tashigi

Tashigi (cerrando el libro de golpe)- ¡AAH¡No es lo que parece!

?- Cálmate soy yo…

Esta persona era algo peculiar en el salón, y talvez en toda la escuela, usaba un maquillaje algo exagerado, corto cabello negro con una tiara en la cabeza y unos pantalones muy apretados, que le disgustaba usar, ya que según esta persona no le permitían expresarse

?- ¡BON CLAY! (el sexualmente desviado)

Tashigi- No me hagas eso, por favor, me da miedo que…

Mr.2- ¿Que?, que descubra lo que sientes por el, no pierdes nada con decírselo

Tashgi- Si pero me da miedo, no es como yo y si no le gusto

Mr.2 (tomando el libro)- En esta escuela nadie es igual a nadie, por eso debes preguntarle a el (sacando la foto) a Roronoa Zoro

Tashigi (arrebatándole la foto)- Baja la voz

Mr.2- De nuevo cálmate, nadie escucho nada, solo están Conis, Kaya y _Sanji _(viéndolo como si el mundo empezara y se terminara en el)

¡RING!, el timbre sonó y al poco tiempo entro el maestro de la primera hora, con una playera veraniega, despeinado, pero eso si con un maletín (vació), Shanks (maestro de… bueno ya verán porque no le di ninguna materia, por cierto tiene ambos brazos)

Shanks- Santo cielo, otra vez no ha llegado nadie

Sanji- Que esperaba, este salón esta lleno de cretinos

?- ¡Presente!

Sanji- Lo ve

El primero de los retrazados (en tiempo y un poco mentalmente) llego, con un paliacate café en la cabeza, cabello negro enchinado, una resortera sobresaliendo de su mochila y su inconfundible nariz (Usopp, el idiota del salón)

Shanks- No te preocupes, no he tomado lista (ni siquiera la traía) pero dime porque llegas hasta ahora

Usopp- Déjeme explicarle maestro, camino a la escuela había un sujetos 2, no 3 metros de alto asaltando un banco, así que yo "El increíble Usopp" decidí ayudar pero me di cuenta que había olvidado mis municiones así que regrese a mi casa solo para descubrir como había desparecido mágicamente por un…(mentira y media después) y fue cuando descubrí que no tenia ropa interior, entonces…

Shanks- ¡Basta! Solo toma asiento al menos ya no tendré que oír mas ridículas historias (esto solo empezaba, el 2° atrasado llego)… cual es su excusa

?- Si hubiera querido llegar tarde, no hubiera venido pero me obligaron

Un muchacho con una mirada seria estaba en la puerta, 3 aretes en su oreja izquierda, una banda en el brazo izquierdo y corto cabello verde (obviamente, Zoro, el busca pleitos)

Zoro- La verdad es que antes de llegar aquí fui a dar a otras 2 escuelas

Shanks- Tienes que estar bromeando

Zoro- Es en serio, en una de ellas alguien hizo estallar los casilleros con una bomba y en la otra me aventaron estas cosas (mostrando algunos shurikens)

Sanji- Vaya que eres idiota, cabeza de marimo

Zoro- Al menos no actuó como imbecil todo el día, espanta mosquitos

Shanks- ¡Cállense los 2! o yo mismo me encargo de ustedes

Roronoa fue a sentarse a su lugar, era alado de la peli azul

Tashigi (volteando nerviosamente)- Ho… hola Zoro

Zoro- Eh? hola

De pronto una chica entro al aula, se sentó en su lugar como si nada, saco una revista y se puso a leerla tan cínicamente; la joven traía el chaleco abierto y la corbata suelta, de cabello anaranjado corto y un tatuje en el brazo izquierdo que por suerte no le habían descubierto, ni su madre (Nami, la rebelde – no asociado con la serie del mismo nombre)

Shanks- No tiene nada que decir señorita

Nami- No

Shanks- Cree que estoy pintado o que?

Nami- Realmente no me importa, le pagan para estar aquí no?, lleguemos tarde o no, no influye en eso, o si?

El maestro no sabia que decir, y gracia a que llego alguien mas llego, olvido lo anterior; era otra chica hablando por un celular, cabello azul cielo atado en una cola de caballo y un peluche de un conocido pato colgando de la mochila (Vivi, la niña rica fresa)

Vivi- Osea, papi esto fue imperdonable, quiero que corras a esas personas pero ya

Shanks- Señorita…

Vivi- Espere un momento… Bueno bye, papi, besos mil

Shanks- Ahora puede decirme cual es su excusa

Vivi- Osea no fue mi culpa, los incompetentes de mi helicóptero y mi limosina privada no pudieron traerme porque dizque algo estaba mal con no se que, usted entiende profe

Shanks (con ironía)- Si como no, siéntese antes de que me de una migraña

De nueva cuenta otra chica llego al salón, era algo pálida, pero sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro, cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules, con una vibra algo extraña (Nico Robin, la dark)

Robin(con voz suave aunque tenebrosa)- Perdone mi tardanza, ayer estaba realizando un ritual para despojar mi alma de mi cuerpo y pensé que lo había logrado, pero solo me dormi y cuando me di cuenta era algo tarde

Shanks- ¿Dónde esta mi whisky?

Buscando en los cajones, mientras la sombría chica entraba; un tipo se asomo por la puerta mostrando solo de la cintura para arriba, era sumamente alto y enorme, tenia algo en la nariz como si se la hubiera roto, con una puntiaguda barba y cabello azul tipo Elvis

Shanks- No es posible, este es tu quinto año en este grado y aun no aprendes nada

Franky (el que esta repitiendo año)- Que puedo decirle, no creería lo que me paso camino aquí

Shaks- Inténtalo (ya con el whisky en la mano)

Entro al aula mostrando que no traía pantalones solo una apretada tanga cubría sus partes

Usopp, Vivi, Kaya, Conis, Nami y Tashigi (tapándose los ojos)- Oh por Dios

Sanji- ¿Qué clase de idiota eres?

Zoro- Juro que te mato (con un tic en el ojo, de los que te dan al ver algo espantoso)

Mr.2- Uhy, _que atrevido_

Robin simplemente vio con indiferencia

Shanks- Ve por unos pantalones, antes de que me embriague

Franky- Ok ok

Tras este horrible incidente, llego el último alumno, y por proceso de eliminación sabemos que es muchacho, con la cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo, una sonrisa alegre y sombrero de paja

Shanks- Luffy (el buena onda del salón)

Luffy- Hola a todos (sonriendo como si no hubiera llegado media hora tarde)

Shanks- ¿Estas mascando goma de mascar?

Luffy- glup ya no

Shanks- Si sigues haciendo eso te vas a convertir en un chico de goma… en fin cual es tu excusa antes de que yo y mi amiga la botella demos un paseo

Luffy- Vera estaba desayunando como siempre en mi casa, y por lo general me detengo hasta que mi hermano me dice que hay que irnos, pero hoy se durmió comiendo y si no me como el plato de cereal en el que estaba soñando, talvez todavía estaría en mi casa

Shanks- Ese Ace no cambia, y tu tampoco (dando el primer trago a la botella)

¡RING! La primera clase paso como siempre, el maestro Shanks contando una de sus historias de parrandas a sus alumnos en vez de estar impartiendo la materia adecuada, pero a la mayoría de los estudiantes parecía no importarles. La segunda clase de ese día nunca era muy agradable para nadie, Deportes

?- No hay nada como que te paguen por torturar niños

Un sujeto calvo con barba de candado se ajustaba los puntiagudos lentes oscuros mientras veía como sus alumnos rogaban por piedad a sus pies, Ohm

Ohm- ¡Vamos niñitas, no puede con un poco de ejercicio o acaso son demasiado maricas como para soportarlo!

-Maestro

Ohm- ¿Qué quiere, señorita?

Kaya- Somos chicas… no tiene que insultarnos así

En efecto todas las chicas se encontraban en medio de una exagerada rutina de ejercicios.

Ohm- No me vengan con tonterías, o prefieren estar en el campo de entrenamiento de los hombres

Comparado con lo que estaban haciendo los muchachos a las chicas no les iba tan mal, el campo de entrenamiento era mas bien una zona de batalla, Luffy se encontraba subiendo una soga hasta el techo, pero la soga estaba cubierta de aceite y comenzaba a incendiarse tratando de alcanzarlo; Zoro solo corría por la pista… tratando de evitar las minas y los pisos falsos llenos de picos que pudiera haber; Sanji estaba en el potro haciendo acrobacias, suena fácil, pero no lo era ya que estaba atado a un caballo salvaje moviéndose como pudiera para evitar ser golpeado; Usopp estaba sobre un monociclo tratando de pasar una cuerda, algo complicado y mas aun cuando haces malabares y debajo de ti hay un tanque lleno de tiburones anguilas eléctricas, y un león tratando de comérselo; el único que disfrutaba era esto era Franky, que aunque había conseguido pantalones, en esta clase podía estar en esa provocativa ropa interior, eso si los lobos rabiosos que había debajo de la barra de ejercicio no se los arrancaban.

Ohm- Esperen un momento, que rayos esta haciendo aquí Bon Clay

Mr.2- Es que vera ese ejercicio es algo rudo para mi

Ohm (levantándole de los hombros)- Vaya allá para ver si se endereza un poco (lanzándolo al campo, provocando una explosión al aterrizar) … ¿QUE ESTAN VIENDO? Denme 100

Vivi- Osssh, osea hubiera dicho eso desde el principio (entregándole un billete de 100 beris)

Ohm- No sea graciosa señorita (arrebatándole el billete), ahora por eso harán 1000 lagartijas... 1, 2, 3… que sigue 1…

Tiempo después las chicas estaban agotadas, y los hombres casi muertos pero esto aun no acababa

Ohm- Ahora viene mi parte favorita de la clase, los quemados (Dodgeball, apretando un pelota) Como un maestro justo, los equipos deberían ser iguales en habilidad… pero como no lo soy¡hombres de un lado y mujeres del otro! (Todos obedecieron) veo que ahora si esta con los de su sexo señor Bon Clay

Bon Clay- Eh pues yo… (quería evitar ser golpeado por los muchachos)

Ohm- Pero no me engaña¡Nami! Cambia de lugar con este

Vivi- Ja, creo con ellos estas mejor, fenómeno ZAZ (un balonazo justo en la cara) ¡Ay mi cara¡Le voy a decir a mi papi!

Nami- Como digas princesa

Ohm- Pero para que digan que no soy tan malo, las niñas comienzan… por cierto el último que quede de pie será el único en pasar la materia

Todas las chicas y Bon Clay estaban temerosas por lo que estaban por enfrentar, los hombres en cambio se sentían extraños ante este injusto juego, pero ya que

Bon Clay- Toma tu la pelota (pasándola)

Kaya- No tu

Conis- No tu

Vivi- No tu

Tashigi- No… oigan

Ya no había nadie a quien pasarla (Robin estaba del otro lado de Bon Clay por si las dudas)

Vivi- Lánzala sabelotodo, no puedes ser peor que nosotras

Tashigi- Bu… bueno

La pelota salio fuera del gimnasio, rompiendo una ventana y posiblemente golpeando un carro ya que se escucho una alarma

Ohm- Mejor tiren ustedes (dándoles una pelota a los muchachos)

Franky- Muy bien, voy a lanzarla con toda mi fuerza ¡SUPER!

Sanji- Ni se te ocurra, como te atreves a decir eso (quitándole la pelota)

Zoro- Dame eso y acabemos con esto rápido, Ero-estupido (quitándosela)

Nami- A un lado par de idiotas (tomando la bola) voy a arreglarte la cara con otro balonazo princesita (Y finalmente el juego comenzó)

Vivi- Ay, no, en la cara otra vez no

Ocultándose detrás de sus amigas, Conis y Kaya, pero las 2 se agacharon dejando a Vivi indefensa

Conis- Es tas pensando lo mismo que yo, amigui

Kaya- Si amigui, esto es malo para nosotras

Conis- Finjamos que la bola también nos dio

Simplemente se tiraron al suelo y por ende quedaron descalificadas

Usopp (pensando)- Que bien con este equipo no puedo perder, solo debo quedarme atrás y POW 

La pelota reboto con la princesa haciendo que el joven de nariz larga también resultara golpeado por el efecto y quedara inconciente

Franky- Al fin, es hora de mi super tiro

Sanji- Jamás, no dejare que ninguno de ustedes le de a ninguna de las lindas criaturas que hay del otro lado

Mr.2- _Gracias mi amossh_

Sanji- Puedo hacer una excepción

PAS Bon Clay ahora estaba fuera

Franky- Antes de que algo pase¡Disparo izquierdo!

Robin- Que linda pelota (fácilmente atajo el potente disparo del fortachón) **Pero es hora del juicio final**

PUM Franky fue el primero, luego…

Luffy- La tengo, la tengo, la argh (la atrapo… pero con la boca) Glup , mmm sabia a chicle

Ohm- Estas fuera, el reglamento dice que no te puedes comer la pelota

Luffy- Eso no es justo, como iba a saberlo

Otro pelotazo iba con dirección a Nami

Nami (fingiendo)- Oh no, alguien ayúdeme

Sanji- Cuidado Nami, yo te protegeré

Segundos después

Nami- Idiota, quítate me aplastas

Ohm- Ustedes 2 fuera, tu por estupido y tu por manipuladora

Nami- Dije que te quitaras estupido

Robin- **Jajaja, pronto todo acabara y yo dominare este mundo**

Tashgi- Ro… Robin

Robin- **Que es lo que quieres, simple mortal **PUM 

Ohm- Niña presta atención, ahora sal del campo, estas fuera

Robin- Auh¿que me paso? (sobandose la cabeza, mientras veía que Tashigi estaba temblando de miedo) Mi otro "yo" se escapo verdad, no te preocupes es inofensivo

Tashigi- Ah, bueno

Ohm- Niña es tu turno

Tashigi (pensando)- Oh no ahí esta Zoro, jamás le pagare aunque quisiera soy un asco, entonces el tendría que hacerlo, que haría el, no porque a mi

Robin- Cálmate, solo lanza y deja que las cosas pasen (y con esto se fue)

Tashigi (cerrando los ojos)- Bueno, no pierdo nada

Lanzo el balón, parecía que iba en cámara lenta… mas bien estaba en el piso rodando muy despacio, ya que la peli azul no tenia mucha condición que digamos, la pelota se acercaba a el, pero en vez de hacer algo, simplemente dejo que lo tocara

Ohm- Esto fue muy decepcionante, todos están reprobados, menos usted, señorita…, rayos quien ensucio mi lista

El peli verde paso a lado de la chica de los anteojos como si nada, pero esta lo detuvo con una pregunta

Tashigi- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, te veías muy dispuesto antes?

Zoro- No lo se, solo lo sentí… además el maestro nunca me aprobara después de que vea lo que le hice a su auto

Escena del auto: Las llantas están bien, en cambio todo lo demás, bueno solo digamos que no esta

¡RING! Otra clase acabo, ahora era la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos de la escuela se encontraban en el comedor, platicando y tratando de engullir el misterioso almuerzo de cafetería que parecía una especie de gelatina café con un olor algo extraño y bueno mejor no hablemos de su sabor. Solo nos importan 2 mesas en particular una donde, aun con todas sus diferencias, las chicas y Bon Clay estaban sentadas y otra donde estaban todos los hombres; primero vamos con las damas y el androgino

Nami (revisando su bolsa de almuerzo)- No es posible… otra vez tangerinas

Conis- Pero pensé que te gustaban, Nami

Kaya- Si, mi amigui tiene razón

Nami- Si me gustan pero esto es ridículo (dio vuelta a la bolsa y tiro una docena mas cinco naranjas) que raro, por lo general es docena y media (la ultima tangerina callo) alguien me cambia algo por una

Vivi- Ja, se ve que ni siquiera aquí tienes algo de clase, rara

Nami- Quieres que bañe en jugo verdad (apretando una fruta hasta sacarle el jugo)

Vivi- Osea eres una salvaje

Tashigi (sin importancia)- Si quieres quédate con mi almuerzo, no tengo hambre

Nami- En serio? Estas bien?

Tashigi- Si, si

Kaya- Te pasa algo?

Robin- Lo que pasa es que esta enamorada

Vivi- Como puedes decir eso, osea mírate, si yo fuera tu me compraría un bosque y me perderia

Robin- Debes conocer el amor, para conocer el dolor

Todas- ?

Mr.2 (Rompiendo el hielo)- Pero bueno, Tashigi no lo ocultes mas ya diles de quien estas enamorada

Tashigi (reaccionando)- ¡No, no es cierto!

Nami- ¡¿Te gusta Zoro?! (había encontrado una foto de el en la bolsa de almuerzo)

Tashigi- No… es que, yo… yo

Kaya- Que lindo

Conis- Que tierno

Vivi- Que horrible¿Cómo te puede gustar ese sujeto? (señalándolo)

Zoro (del otro lado de la cafetería)- ¡Dame mi cambio! (moviendo una maquina de refrescos)

Tashigi-Bueno, el tiene un algo, muy especial dentro de el, aun con su actitud dura, es muy dulce

Zoro- ¡Maldita maquina!

Nami- Tashigi, pero ese sujeto es un desastre, la última vez que salio al baño regreso al salón 3 días después

Vivi- Ademas es un busca pleitos y un perezoso como cuando se quedo dormido en todas las clases

Tashigi- Estaba cansado

Kaya- Pero que tu novio no es así Vivi

Conis- Cierto amigui, a Kohza lo suspendieron por esa revuelta que hizo contra la escuela

Tashigi (melosamente)- Ay, pero mi _Kohzita _es diferente, y lo que paso solo fue un error pequeñito

Mr.2- Pero que estas esperando, dile a Zoro lo que sientes por el

Tashigi- ¡No! Y si no me corresponde que voy a hacer

Robin- La desilusión es una parte de la vida, no todo es alegría (otra vez todas se le quedaron mirando) pero pienso que tienes oportunidad con el

Kaya- Si tu puedes

Conis- Anímate

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los muchachos

Zoro- Maldita maquina, la destruí y aun así no me devolvió mi cambio

Usopp- Pero si te preste cambio exacto, como te iba a devolver algo

Zoro- Ups

Sanji- Vaya que eres un tonto, cabeza de marimo (alga de color verde)

Zoro- Cállate o voy a encender ese espanta mosquitos que tienes por ceja con tu cigarro

Sanji- Solo atrévete

Luffy- Hey hey, cálmense… tenemos que ver lo que vamos a hacer para la ciencias

Zoro- Es cierto

Sanji- Si tenemos que vengarnos de esa bruja

Usopp- Ese examen fue una ridiculez

Franky- En todos los años que estado aquí nunca había preguntado semejante cosa

Luffy- ¿Cómo íbamos a saber el significado de la vida?

Zoro- Sorprendentemente Tashigi lo supo

Usopp- Es que es la única que presta atención, pero aun así eso no es excusa

Luffy- Franky, tu traes las cosas verdad

Franky- Claro están en mí… (Acercando su mano a su estomago…) mochila (para agarrarla¿Qué? No se esperaban esa)

Luffy- Perfecto

Sanji- Pero no podemos hacer algo para que las chicas no salgan perjudicadas

Zoro- Tu siempre de lambiscon

Sanji- Y que hay de ti, que fue eso de quedarte parado como estatua para que Tashigi te diera con la bola

Zoro- ¡Tu lo pediste! (aventándose al rubio, comenzando a forcejear en el suelo)

Sss 

Sanji- ¡AAAH¡Mi ceja!

Usopp- Eso debe doler

Franky- Auch

Luffy- Ya no se van a comer su almuerzo verdad (el parecía ser el único inmune a la horrible comida de la cafetería)

¡RING! El descanso acabo dando paso a una materia muy difícil y odiada por muchos, no solo en esta historia sino también en la vida real, Matemáticas. Todos estaban en sus respectivos pupitres solo esperando al maestro, con algo de miedo por el carácter de este, Franky ya traía pantalones, Sanji dejo su cigarrillo y ahora tenia tapado el ojo derecho, al menos hasta que le volviera a crecer el pelo de la ceja si es que pasaba, Vivi había guardado su celular y reprima sus ganas de mandar un mensaje, Kaya y Conis ahora se comunicaban con un lenguaje extraño de señas para evitar problemas, Tashigi leía (ahora en serio) el libro de matemáticas, mientras que a su lado, Zoro dormía como si nada roncando a todo volumen; finalmente el maestro entro, de traje negro barba puntiaguda, con un gran sombrero y cargando unos papeles, "Hawk eye" Mihawk, hablaba con acento francés, pero como no se como escribir eso ustedes denle sentido

Hawk eye- Buenos días, alumnos… están listos para el examen

Todos menos Zoro y Tashigi- ¡¿EXAAAMEN?!

Zoro (despertando)- ¿Ya es de mañana?

Hawk eye- Talvez con esto pondrán mas atención en mis clases, en vez de solo estar ocupando los asientos como piedras sin voluntad (comenzó a repartir los exámenes) a muchos de ustedes mas les vale pasar esta pequeña prueba, sobre todo usted Roronoa (dándole su examen) si vuelve a reprobar no creo que pueda pasar este año con calificaciones tan bajas

Franky- No están malo como suena, cabeza de lechuga

Hawk eye- Señor Flam¡Cállese! (lanzando una atemorizante mirada)

Franky- Glup Si, profesor

Hawk eye- Tienen toda la clase para contestar esta sencilla prueba y recuerden, no me apodan "Hawk eye" por nada, si los veo copiando les anulo el examen

Todo esto era lo que atemorizaba a todos, ya que casi todos por lo menos una vez habían sido descubiertos. La prueba comenzó, pero prácticamente nadie entendía los problemas, algunos intentaban hacer lo que podían, pero a cada rato borraban lo que tuvieran. Pero como es de costumbre, las artimañazas salieron a flote para copiar cualquier problema estuviera bien o no. Usopp saco de su mochila unos lentes, aparentemente inofensivos y extrañamente a los que usa en la serie para disparar

Usopp (pensando)- Perfecto, con mis lentes de visión telescópica podré copiar sin preocupación

Comenzó a rodar los lentes, ajustando la vista, se los coloco y comenzó a notar un circulo, tal vez "0" era una de las respuestas, alejo un poco la vista viendo el contorno del numero color amarillo, algo extraño, se alejo un poco mas y…

Usopp- ¡AAAH!

Callo de espaldas, ya que se dio cuenta que la exagerada visión de los lentes lo obligo a ver directamente los ojos del maestro

La pelinaranja, parecía estar recordando un poco de lo visto comenzando a resolver unos problemas, el rubio casanova la siguió, literalmente

Sanji (pensando)- _Ah, mi dulce Nami swan, te vez tan linda resolviendo esto, pero lo mejor es que me estas dando un regalo sin saberlo_ (copiando con la ayuda de su ojo cubierto a Nami)

Aunque no era el único que pensaba a esto

Mr.2 (pensando)- _Ah, mi amado, luego te agradeceré por dejarme copiarte_

El amor es muy extraño

Nami (pensando)- Par de idiotas no se fijan que es lo que están copiando

Con su mano izquierda la chica escribía operaciones sin sentido en el pupitre, mientras que con la derecha contestaba el examen realmente

Luffy- Este examen es imposible, quieren que lo sepa todo, nombre? Fecha? Calificación? Como voy a saber mi calificación si ni siquiera he hecho el examen

Por su parte, Conis y Kaya lograban algo de comunicación usando su extraño sistema de señas

Conis (con gestos)- Es to Es Muy Di fi cil No Se Que Ha cer A mi gui

Kaya (con gestos)- Si Yo Es toy I gual A mi gui Me Sien to Em ba ra za da

Conis (gritando)- ¿QUE?

Kaya (aun con gestos)- A ber gon za da, Me E qui vo que

En otro lado del salón, el más desesperado era Zoro, parece que le habían dado el examen en latín, prácticamente no entendía que tenia que hacer y menos como hacerlo

Zoro (pensando)- ¿Qué hago¿Qué hago¿QUE HAGO?

Volteo un poco a su lado y vio lo que podía ser la respuesta, Tashigi, ella era la única que estaba haciendo la prueba sin problemas, pero…

Zoro (pensando)- No, no puedo hacerlo, ella se esfuerza mucho como para que alguien como yo se aproveche

Tashigi (en voz baja)- Zo… Zoro

Zoro- ¿Eh?

Tashigi- Puedes…puedes copiarme

Zoro- Pero, no, yo no puedo, por más que quiera

Tashigi- Pero si no pasas el examen, pues… tendrías que irte, y… y yo no quiero eso… vamos (cerro sus ojos y le sonrió tiernamente)

Tomando en cuenta la situación, el joven acepto agradecidamente y copio lo mas que pudo tratando de ponerle su estilo, poniendo muchos tachones y algo de desorden en como hacia las cosas, para evitar problemas.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y fue cuando sucedió la cosa mas extraña que jamás pudieron ver.

Hawk eye (parpadeo)- ¿Ya se acabo la clase?

Todos- Que ¿Que?

Hawk eye- Oh rayos, debí quedarme dormido con los ojos abiertos otra vez

Todos- **¡¡¡QUE!!! **(yéndose de espaldas al estilo del anime)

Hawk eye- Es la ultima vez que tomo tanto café antes de venir a trabajar… bueno entreguen sus exámenes

Prácticamente todos se quedaron como idiotas al ver que una oportunidad asi sucedió y no la pudieron aprovechar

El timbre ya había sonado, no les quedo otra mas que aceptar que ya todo había pasado, asi pasaron a la ultima clase del día, para por fin poder escapar de la escuela, Ciencias; en si la clase no era tan mala, pasaban todo el rato en el laboratorio de la escuela y de vez en cuando hacían algún experimento entretenido, lo malo era la maestra, era un mujer ya de muchos años, aunque no se le notaban , con una sonrisa malévola, con un carácter explosivo y violento, talvez provocado por su botella de alcohol que siempre tenia a la mano, por si no lo han adivinado la Dra. Kureha.

Dra. K- Muy bien engendros, hoy va a ser una clase muy divertida, vamos a aprender a castrar un animal (azotando la mesa con un cuchillo de carnicero con algo de sangre)

Usopp- Eso de que nos va a servir

Dra. K- Prefieres que haga la demostración contigo (aventando el cuchillo el cual le paso por un lado de la oreja) no te vendría mal acortar tu "nariz" y también esa que tienes en la cara

Usopp (tapándose la cara y otra parte)- No, no, no, esta bien, esta bien

Dra. K- Aparte les dejare elegir el animal que deseen

En una esquina del laboratorio había varios animales enjaulados entre ellos, un perro, un caballo, un león, un oso, una ardilla, Chopper, un mono, un castor, un… esperen ¿Dije Chopper?... bueno ya que.

Robin- Ah, no hay nada como llenarse las manos de sangre a mitad del día

Vivi- Iuug, osea como cree que voy a hacer algo tan asqueroso, osea bye

Tashigi- Esto es un poco extraño

Dra. K- Estos niños de hoy no pueden hacer una simple tarea como esta (dando un trago a la botella pero) esta vacía… tendré que ir a la sala de maestros por un poco mas, cuando vuelvo espero ver sus manos llenas de sangre y muchos animales incapaces de procrear (saliendo del salón)

Franky- y esto es todos los años

Luffy- Muy bien, manos a la obra (indicándole a todos los muchachos)

Mientras todos los hombres hacían y deshacían lo que parecía ser una especie de bomba, las chicas se acercaban a las jaulas de los animales como si fuera un zoológico, esperando que lo que había dicho la Dra. Kureha solo fuera una broma, aunque había alguien que estaba mas interesada en otra cosa

Mr.2- Tashigi, vamos tienes que intentarlo

Robin- Si, es de esas pocas oportunidades que tienes en la vida

Tashigi- Pero…es que es muy difícil

Robin- Lo único que debes hacer es tomarlo fuertemente, separar la carne y cortarlo

Mr.2 (con una gota en la cabeza)- Sabes de que estamos hablando?

Robin- Ups… me deje llevar, pero de alguna manera es lo mismo

Tashigi- Eso crees?

Mr.2- Deja de hacerte la tonta y ve

La empujo de tal manera que cayo al piso y las gafas se le cayeron

Tashigi- No veo nada

- Toma

Tashigi- Gracias (y al colocárselas) ¡Zoro!

Zoro- Estas bien (ayudándola a levantarse)

Tashigi- Si (entonces pensó) bueno, tienen razón, talvez Robin no tanto, pero tengo que intentarlo (para luego decir) Zoro tengo que decirte algo

Franky- No Muwigara, ese cable no va ahí

Zoro- ¿Qué es?

Usopp- Oh No, la bomba se activo¡vamos a morir!

Tashigi- Bueno, lo que pasa es… es… que tu, tu…

Sanji- Cuidado señoritas, yo las protegeré (corriendo hacia ellas)

Tashigi (cerrando los ojos)- Me gustas

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM la bomba estallo en ese momento, liberando en el estallido una sustancia que cubrió a todos los presentes, muy parecida a la comida del almuerzo pero con un peor olor y del sabor, bueno ya lo dije antes, no hay que hablar de eso

Luffy (cubierto de esa cosa)- Suke, lo logramos, yahoo

Usopp- Baka, se supone que esto estallaría después de clases

Franky- Por tu culpa nos van a expulsar

En otra parte

Vivi- Iuuug, esto es asqueroso toda mi ropa quedo arruinada, super nasty

Kaya- No exageres Vivi, esto no es tan malo

Conis- Cierto amigui, además mira esto (las bolitas que tenia en el cabello parecían hechas de titanio, nada las movía)

Por su parte, Sanji sujetaba alguien totalmente cubierta de esa cosa rara

Sanji- Como lo siento, mi amada, lo bueno es que no te pasó nada grave

?- _Gracias Sanji, eres un amor_(quitándose la basura para darle un beso al casanova)

Sanji- Claro (pero al momento de casi fundir sus labios, se dio cuenta de que) ¡AAAH! (era Bon Clay)

Nami- Pedazo de idiota debiste protegerme a mi, muy mujeriego no? pero parece que estas algo desviado

Sanji- No Nami swan, como dices eso (tratando de evitar que Bon Clay lo besara)

Finalmente en otra parte, Zoro se levantaba completamente bañado de la espalda con esa cosa, pero sabiendo que Tashigi se había salvado con esto

Zoro- Ya todo esta bien, por cierto a mi también me gustas

Tashigi- …Que has dicho?

Zoro- Lo que oíste (besándole una mejilla) quieres ir a algún lado, después de clases

Dra. K- ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? (entonces probo un poco de la cosa que habia estallado) no esta mal, no los reprobare, pero solo por gusto, todos ustedes (señalando a los hombres) tendrán que limpiar y almacenar esta cosa, toda la tarde si es necesario

Zoro- O talvez después de mi castigo

Tashigi- Claro… yo te espero (le quito esa cosa de la mejilla y le regreso el beso)

Este es el fin, pero…, como me divertí mucho haciendo esto y se me quedaron varias ideas pendientes, pienso que podría hacer unos cuantos capítulos mas por separado; hay muchas materias que aun no uso, parejas que no he explotado y muchos personajes que están pendientes, como los Barrocos, otros de Skypeia, el CP9, por mencionar algunos. Así que si les gusto este, estén pendientes de lo que siguen


	2. Chapter 2

El día en la escuela apenas estaba por comenzar, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban (alguna extraña razón). En una mesa banco del frente a lado de la ventana se encontraba esta chica de cabello azul y lentes rojos viendo, ahora sin ningún secreto, una foto de ella y su adorado peli verde (bueno ya fui demasiado obvio) aunque a su lado había algo que la distraía un poco /tac tac tac/ después de mucho se decidió a voltear

Tashigi- ¡Robin, que estas haciendo!

Robin- ¿Que?

/tac tac tac/ la chica dark estaba haciendo esa cosa de poner la mano abierta y pasar un cuchillo o algo filoso entre los espacios cada vez mas rápido

Tashigi- Puedes hacerte daño

Robin- Eso es lo que trato pero no puedo /tac tac tac/

Tashigi- Mejor dame eso (quitándole el cuchillo)

/tac tac tac/ Aun así el ruido se oía

Tashigi- ¿Cómo lo hiciste sin el cuchillo?

Robin- Yo no fui, fue tu novio

Tashigi- ? (Nico le agarro la cabeza y se la volteo a la ventana) ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces ahí?

Zoro- Aun me hago la misma pregunta, ahora ábreme

El joven de la bandana se encontraba colgado de la ventana, posiblemente provocado por su mala orientación

Y de esta manera, y gracias al apoyo de muchos, estoy de vuelta con:

PREPARATORIA "GRAND LINE"

Como ya habrán visto o leído en el capitulo anterior, los personajes de One piece se enfrentan a la dura vida de estudiantes, con nuevas y algo extrañas personalidades para hacer esto aun mas divertido, no los retrazo mas así que comencemos

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Despues de abrirle la ventana, el muchacho entro para luego asombrarse y ver que casi todos estaban a tiempo, algo muy raro en esta clase

Zoro- ¿Por qué todos llegaron tan puntuales y el maestro?

Tashigi- Todos llegaron una hora mas temprano porque hoy era cuando se adelantaba el reloj (como odio esos días)

Robin- En el otro mundo, el tiempo no influye en el transcurso de la vida

Zoro y Tashigi- ?

Robin- Es decir, yo no me di cuenta

Un ejemplo de lo sucedido era este Luffy, viendo que le quedaba una hora de mas junto dos mesas y se durmió sobre ellas como si fuera una piedra

Franky (llegando, increíblemente con pantalones)- ¡Hey Muwigara! Fuera de mi lugar es hora de que despiertes

Usopp- Ten cuidado Franky, Luffy no duerme como una persona normal

Franky- ¿Qué tonterías dices? Si es otras de tus mentiras juro que te…

Luffy (hablando dormido)- Mmm… carne

Franky- ¡Que rayos! Mi almuerzo devuélveme eso (sujetando al muchacho y agitándolo)

Usopp- Te dije el come dormido, aun me pregunto como lo hace

Luffy- Mmm… bolsa de papel (quien dijo que le quito la envoltura)

Por otro lado, Nami se encontraba leyendo una de sus revistas pero no podía evitar sentirse observada, bajo un poco su material de lectura, pero ver al rubio de ceja en espiral, luego volvió a su lectura, aun así no podía ignorar el hecho de que en realidad estaba siendo observada, bajo una y otra vez su revista esperando que desapareciera, hasta que…

Nami- Bueno ¡YA! ¿Qué chingados quieres?

Sanji- _Mi adorada, Nami swan, hoy me desperté pensando en ti y te hice esto _(dándole un caja llena de chocolates caseros)

Nami- Si me como uno te largas de aquí

Sanji- _Claro lo que tu digas_

Tomo uno del centro, dio una pequeña mordida y…

Nami- ¡Oh, que delicioso! (eso fue lo primero que pensó, pero lo que dijo fue) No esta mal, sigue practicando

Sanji- _Gracias _(lanzándose para darle un beso pero)

Nami- Ahora (sujetándolo de la cara) ¡Largo de aquí! (para azotarlo contra la pared)

Ya que habían llegado una hora temprano Kaya, la amiguis de Conis (y viceversa) le ayudaba a su amiguis a aplicarse la botella de laca que se le había olvidado.

Kaya- Listo amigui, la botella esta vacía /clac clac/

Conis- Gracias amigui, ahora solo hay que esperar un poquito para que...

Kaya- Se seque (la rubia tenia la mano pegada en el cabello de la otra rubia)

Conis- Bueno no te preocupes, somos tan amiguis como para estar pegadas una a la otra

Kaya- Cierto amigui

Y entonces Kaya volvió a cometer una tontería abrazando a su amiga quedando ahora pegadas por la cabeza y solo para empeorar las cosas alguien mas se les unió

Vivi- Este mundo es tan bonito, también denme un abrazo (tan alegre y fuerte que nadie pudo evitar oírla)

Conis- Vivi no creo que sea convincente que ¡ah! (las sujeto a ambas con un fuerte abrazo)

Kaya- Amigui, que le pasa Vivi, nunca actúa así ¿estará en sus días?

Conis- O tal vez drogada

Vivi- Jajaja, que cosas tan graciosas dicen (las soltó fácilmente ya que el fijador se habia secado y no la atrapo) Lo que pasa es que hoy viene a visitarme a _lindo Kohza_

Zoro- Dicen que después de lo sucedido lo enviaron a un escuela militarizada

Vivi (Llena de odio)- Si, pero todo fue por culpa de esos Barrocos (volviendo a la ternura) pero ahora ellos…

Mr. 2- Han vuelta

/PAS/ el afeminado callo en la entrada del salón todo golpeado. Pronto todos se acercaron a la puerta para confirmar lo que había dicho, los Barrocos estaban afuera como simples estudiantes de la escuela con todo y uniformes; para especificar, Mr.5 (encendiendo y apagando un encendedor), Mrs. Valentine (usando ese sombrero raro y con su engreída sonrisa), Mr. 4(enorme y con una mirada perdida y lenta), Mr. 3 (con sus extraños lentes y ese raro peinado), Mrs. Goldenweek (imagínenla crecida, con varias manchas de pintura en la ropa), Mr. 1 (fuerte, serio, moreno y calvo, que mas puedo decir), Mrs. Doublefinger (encorvando mas su cabello con sus puntiagudas uñas) y /chan chan chan…/ Mr. 0 Crocodile (un abrigo en su espalda, anillos en sus dedos, acariciando su garfio)

Crocodile- Esto es por habernos traicionado por la vez pasada, marica… como deje entrar a un homosexual a mi banda

Luffy (medio dormido)- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Ya es hora de comer?

Crocodile- ¿Quién te crees para entrar como si nada a la conversación?

Luffy- Entrar, si salí del salón… oye bonito garfio, me lo prestas

Crocodile- ¿Crees que esto es un adorno? (alzo las manos y el garfio se le safo revelando su mano y rompiendo una lámpara) De hecho lo es

Sanji- Luffy cállate, que acaso no sabes quienes son ellos

Luffy-… no, acaso es importante

Usopp- Idiota, son los Barrocos una de las bandas mas temidas de la escuela

Vivi- Por su culpa _mi Kohzita _fue echado de aquí

Tashigi- Y le acaban de dar un golpiza a Bon Clay… que por cierto, lo estas pisando

Luffy- Ups… pero si todo eso es cierto, no puedo permitir que le sigan haciendo daño a mis amigos (señalando a todos en el salón)

Zoro- A mi no me metas en tus problemas

Franky- Yo no lo conozco

Nami- El no habla por mí

Vivi- Yo ni me llevo con el

Crocodile- Se ve que todos son unos cobardes

Zoro- ¿Qué has dicho?

Franky- Yo jamás

Nami- Como te atreves

Vivi- Perdón (escondiéndose detrás de Kaya y Conis)

Mr.1- Vamos a darles su merecido, jefe (tronándose los nudillos, mientras los demás también se preparaban)

Crocodile- Si, veamos si son tan rudos como dicen

La batalla estaba por librarse, pero como esto es un fic de risa y no de acción un suceso detuvo esto

?- ¿Que creen que están haciendo? ¡Vayan a sus salones!

Todos (sin excepción)- ¡ES EL DIRECTOR!

Crocodile- Barrocos retirada, en cuanto a ustedes, nos vemos en el recreo

El "director" como en cualquier parte, era un imagen de temor para muchos y aquí no faltaba, pero quien era esta persona?, aun no lo sabrán, talvez ni siquiera yo sepa exactamente quien sea, pero con el tiempo lo iremos descubriendo. Las clases pasaron hasta el susodicho recreo, ambos grupos se encontraban cara a cara, menos algunas personas, todas las chicas y Bon Clay atrás de los muchachos, menos Nami (que quería venganza) y Robin (que le daba igual)

Luffy- Muy bien, vamos a arregla cuentas aquí y ahora, por el honor de cada grupo

Crocodile- Eh… si lo que digas, pero que tal si hacemos esto mas interesante una pequeña apuesta

Luffy- ¿Qué dicen? (todos le hacían señas negativas, ya que sabían que iban a perder) Esta bien (todos los de su grupo se fueron de espaldas) Si ganamos, confesaran que ustedes hicieron lo de la bomba de tiempo en el salón de maestros

Crocodile- ¿Qué, crees que soy idiota? Claro que no

Vivi- Al menos podrían pedirle disculpas a Kohza, por favor (aun escondida tras sus amigas)

Crocodile- Ok, pero si nosotros ganamos…mmm, uno de ustedes se unirá y será fiel a nuestro grupo

Luffy- Me parece justo

Zoro- ¡¿JUSTO?!

Sanji- ¡Que tienes en el cerebro paja!

Luffy- No, mi sombrero es el que esta hecho de paja

Robin (saliendo de la multitud)- Ahora cerremos el trato con un poco de sangre (saco un cuchillo y… se quito una bandita que tenia, la cual soltaba una gotita de sangre)

Crocodile (emocionado)- Claro nena, lo que tu quieras (y usando su garfio se rebano la otra mano)

Mr.1- ¡Jefe!

Mr.3- Oh, por Dios

Mrs Doublefinger, Goldenweek y Valentine- ¡AAAH!

Mr.4- Eh…

Vivi- Osea, que le pasa a ella

Franky- En todos mis años en este grado nunca había visto esto

Sanji- _Robin chawn, déjame besar tu herida para que sane mas rápido_

Nami- ¡Ya basta!, vamos a acabar con esto

Crocodile (volviendo en si)- Es cierto, vamos a decidir esto con un juego de fútbol, ganara el que lleve la ventaja al sonar el timbre

Luffy- Me parece bien

Crocodile- Ya conocen las reglas… no hay reglas

Zoro- ¿Por quien nos tomas?

Usopp- ¿Crees que somos tontos o que?

Franky- Es cierto, ya sabemos que no hay reglas

Y así el juego comenzó, por parte de los Barrocos estaban todos los hombres, con Mr.4 en la portería y del otro lado, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky y Usopp, este ultimo en la red

Crocodile- Para que vean que somos buenos, les damos 1 minuto de ventaja

Sanji- Se van a arrepentir

Mr.1- ¿Seguros?

El juego comenzó, los Barrocos no se movían, Luffy y sus camaradas se sentían extrañados, llegaron a la portería

Sanji- Déjenmelo a mi ¡Tiro del halcón!

Zoro- Deja de ver Super campeones, hombre

El disparo hizo retroceder un poco al enorme sujeto, que en si cubría la entrada, pero al final el balón salio rebotando

Luffy- Esto no es bueno

La pelota callo cerca de Mr.5 quien seguía con su encendedor

Sanji- Lo volveré a intentar

Mr. 5- No lo creo /Pum/ (lanzo un petardo)

Sanji- Que te sucede /Pum/ deja de hacer /Pum/ basta /Pum/

Un explosión le mando el balón a Mr. 3, quien cómodamente tomaba una taza de te

Franky- Voy por el, ¡Super!

En eso el sujeto de horrible peinado comenzó a dominar el balón con una gran facilidad, mientras seguía tomando su te, haciendo quedar como a un idiota a Franky; paso el esférico a Mr. 1, Sanji y Zoro trataron de detenerlo pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el suelo

Zoro- Mierda, es tan duro como el acero

Paso a Crocodile, pero Luffy estaba dispuesto a pararlo, uno frente al otro, chocarían no había salido, en eso Crocodile se quito el garfio y justo enfrente del muchacho del sombrero /fusssss/

Luffy- ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué me echaste arena? Eres un tramposo

Crocodile- No hay reglas, tonto (paso a un lado de el, disparo y el miedoso portero se quito dejando entrar el gol)

Y así paso el descanso, treta tras treta, el equipo de Luffy termino perdiendo en un humillante 19-0 y para acabar

Crocodile- Oye güero, toma esto /fusssss/

Sanji- ¡Ahh mi ojo bueno! Y ya que me había crecido la ceja /PAS/ ¡AHH! ¡Que la chingada! ¿Por qué me joden la pierna?

Voz de chica- Santo cielo, le rompieron de pierna

Voz de hombre (Crocodile)- Ups

Voz de otra chica- Ay que llevarlo a que lo atiendan

Sanji (comenzándose a tapar el ojo y revelar el otro)- _Oh gracias, siempre supe que no me dejarían solo, déjame agradecerte con un beso_

Mr.2- _Claro _(en posición)

Sanji- ¡AAH! NO OTRA VEZ (no tengo nada en su contra pero hay que aprovecharlo)

Después de esto, pero justo al acabar el recreo

Crocodile- Bueno hemos ganado

Nami- Hijo de la ch1n&#$ si hicieron trampa todo el juego

Crocodile- Aun así gane justamente /cri cri cri/ aun así gane punto, ahora la quiero a ella (obviamente señalando a Robin)

Robin- Un pacto de sangre es un pacto de sangre, nos veremos en la otra vida (despidiéndose)

Vivi- Bueno no la necesitamos, era muy rara

Tashigi- ¿Qué dices? Ahora quien dirá cosas sombrías sin sentido para nosotros

Kaya- Si, además ella me pinta la uñas muy bien

Conis- Y a mi (por si tienen dudas aun están pegadas)

Luffy- Es cierto, hey queremos recuperarla

Crocodile- Pierden su tiempo

Mr.1- Pero jefe, necesitamos alguien que sea 2, y sabe que las chicas no pueden ser números

Crocodile- Rayos, esta bien tendremos la revancha a la salida… en cuanto a ti, Robin, verdad?, desde hoy serás Mrs. Sunday, toma póntelo (el sombrero púrpura)

Robin- ¿Qué podría pasar? (y al colocárselo) **¡Ah! No, no me hagas esto ¡Aaah! No liberes a esa criatura **(podríamos decir que el otro yo de Robin desapareció y dejo libre a su tercer yo)

Vivi- Eso fue extraño

Robin- ¡Wow! ¡Que lindo día! ¡Wuuuu! (su lado alegre)

Vivi- Esto es mas extraño

La derrota, la pérdida de Robin, la humillación (bueno solo de Sanji) y demás mantuvieron deprimidos a todos las horas restantes de clases. La ultima hora era con Shanks, pero por tal motivo ya estaba muy pasado de copas, por lo cual solo llegaba al salón a dormirse, ahora que lo pienso no estoy seguro de que Shanks imparta algo, en fin, algo haría que todos cambiaran sus ánimos

Kohza (pateando la puerta del salón)- ¡Todos ustedes me dan asco! Por eso vengo a ayudarlos

Un emocionante entrada, por desgracia había entrado en el salón equivocado

Kohza- Ups, he perdón por lo de la puerta

Paso a la siguiente puerta

Kohza (pateando la puerta del salón)- ¡Todos ustedes me dan asco! Por eso vengo a ayudarlos

Chicas- Fuera del baño ¡pervertido!

Kohza- Perdón, perdón (una vez a salvo) bueno si no es el siguiente me largo

Kohza (pateando la puerta del salón)- ¡Todos ustedes me dan asco! Por eso vengo a ayudarlos

Vivi- _Kohza _(Lanzándosele)

Kohza- Al fin

Franky- Como te enteraste de esto

Kohza- Toda la escuela se esta burlando de ustedes, hasta los maestros y no voy a dejar que se burlen del grupo de mi preciosa princesa

Vivi- _Hay, Kohzita_

Zoro- De que sirve, no podemos vencer a esos desgraciados hacen trampa

Usopp- Además Sanji se lastimo, y el es el único que juega bien

Kohza- Pues ustedes también deben hacer trampa, la vida no es justa (esto es un hecho) y además, hay alguien mejor que el para el fútbol (sacando un balón) ¡piensa rápido!

/PAS/ la pelota se estrello en la cara de Nami

Nami- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estupido! (pateo el balón con tanta fuerza que el expulsado termino dejando una griete en la pared)

Vivi- Osea, hello que te sucede rara, porque le haces eso a mi _Kohzita_

Sanji- _Oh, Nami swan eres fanta_AAAH! (el rubio se iba a lanzar pero olvido que tenia la pierna rota)

Hora de la salida, de nuevo los Barrocos, ahora con una Robin tan alegre, que no importa si vez este fic tan extraño o la verdadera serie, es muy rara; del otro lado Luffy y los demás del salón

Crocodile- Vamos a empezar, mismas reglas, hasta que suene el timbre

Luffy- Perfecto

Mr.1- Jefe, es hora de la salida no hay timbre

Kohza- Entonces que alguien imparcial tome un tiempo, por ejemplo… (Sacando un cronometro para seleccionarse)

?- Yo… Portgas D. Ace (con la camisa abierta su sombrero naranja y el cronometro que había tomado)

Luffy- Hermano, viniste a ayudarme

Ace- Eh… si, y también porque tu traes el dinero para el autobús, así que empecemos esto, tienen 15 minutos, ya tengo hambre y quiero llegar a casa

Luffy- Perfecto, yo también tengo hambre

Los Barrocos se vieron extrañados de que Nami estuviera con ellos en vez de Sanji, pero no les importo así que de nueva cuenta les dieron algo de ventaja, aunque pronto se arrepintieron

Nami- ¡Gol, gol, gol! Jajaja

Crocodile- ¿Cómo hizo eso?, da igual simplemente no tengamos mas piedad

El juego siguió, Mr.5 llevaba el balón soltando petardos en el camino, pero Franky se le interpuso

Mr.5- Prepárate (mostró su mano llena de pequeñas bombas y las soltó pero…)

Franky- ¡Lanzallamas/Ppppppptttt/ (no se como expresarlo pero digamos que con un pedo encendido Franky hizo explotar a Mr.5)

El balón llego hasta Mr.1 de nueva cuenta corrió para no ser detenido, o eso pensaba, Zoro estaba frente a el, concentro todo su espíritu y /Zaz/ le metió el pie haciendo que el tipo se tropezara

Zoro- Hubiera sido mas fácil con una espada o tres, pero ya que

Mr.3 por suerte recupero el balón y comenzó a dominarlo, Nami se le acerco pero en vez de concentrarse en la bola, mejor le dio una patada en las bolas y caso resuelto. Lleno de rabia Crocodile tomo el balón corriendo directo a la portería

Usopp- Te voy a detener con esto ¡Banda de la muerte de Usopp/Pas/ ¡Ah mi nariz!

Crocodile (se paro)- Que imbecil

Luffy- Alto

Crocodile- Ya se como deshacerme de ti (se quito el garfio, lanzo la arena pero) /shhhhooo/ Que asco, toda la arena se volvió lodo

Luffy- Ahora lo importante /Pow/ (un golpe justo en la cara)

Las cosas siguieron favorables para el equipo de Luffy, pero aquellos 15 minutos parecían eternos, como una hora… mas bien ya había pasado una hora, que rayos sucede?

Ace-Zzzzzzzzzzz

Kohza- Imbecil despierta y acaba esto

Ace- ¿Que?, es cierto el juego ¡Se acabo! ¿Quién gano?

Luffy- Si lo logramos

La situación se había invertido, aun a base de trampas, poco ético para la serie, pero esto es un fic así que, no hay tanto problema

Tashigi- Ahora regrésanos a Robin

Crocodile- Esta bien, Mrs. Sunday ven acá

Robin (toda sonriente y con esos enormes ojos encantadores)- ¿Si?

Crocodile- Tengan es toda suya… pero no es lo último que sabrán de los Barrocos, ahora vamos a nuestra base

Mr.1- Hoy toca en su casa o en la de 3

Crocodile- Ya recordé porque metí a ese marica en la banda, el era el que siempre ponía la casa

Una vez sin los Barrocos

Tashigi- Quitémosle el sombrero (y lo hicieron)

Robin**- ¡Ah! Si, estoy devuelta, ahora ustedes tontos mortales, voy a…** Me duele la cabeza ¿que sucede?

Mr.2- No quieres saberlo

Kaya- Lo importante es que ya estas con nosotros de vuelta

Conis- Y que si uno se esfuerza puede sacar su lado bueno /shak/

Robin- ¿De que hablan?

Kaya y Conis- ¡Si! Nos despejamos

Nami- Un momento olvidan lo mas importante, ¡Páguenme! no jugué y sude para nada (y asi todos los hombres le dieron a la pelinaranja todo su dinero)

Ace- Un momento le ibas a dar todo el dinero

Luffy- Si

Ace- Porque no me dijiste me pude ir a casa a pie hace una hora

Luffy- Y luego yo iba a tener que buscar tu somnoliento cuerpo por toda la ciudad… otra vez, además también se me olvido

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: Pues he vuelto, espero les haya gustado el fic, y lo hice gracias a todo su apoyo en esta extraña, pero divertida idea que tuve. ¿Qué habrá para el siguiente capitulo? ¿Cuándo saldrá? Yo también me lo pregunto, eventualmente en mi profile en la parte de spoilers verán una fecha aproximada así que estén pendientes. Dejen reviews please

Hana123: Gracias por tu comentario y pues aquí esta, espero también te haya gustado este

Eriedth: Por ti, hice una pequeña incursión de Ace en este capitulo, ya luego le daré mas protagonismo, thx

kaizoku ou16: ¿Muchos capítulos?, ya lo veremos, la historia la siento prometedora. En cuanto a lo de los grupos, pues siempre tuve en mente que fueran rivales del de Luffy asi que espera a que salgan otros

Flacacelecr13: Agradezco tu comentario, y espero que no te hayan reventado las venas en realidad, eso es muy malo para la salud… o la vida


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy- Hubo una vez un muchacho llamado Gold Roger el rey de los bromistas, poseedor de fama, poder y… bueno no era muy rico, de hecho le debía a muchas personas; en fin, antes de que lo echaran de la escuela estas fueron sus ultimas palabras "Mi tesoro es de quiera lo quiera pero tendrá que encontrarlo primero, deje todos mis secretos en One Piece" y así los bromistas de toda la escuela comenzaron a hacer de las suyas, con la finalidad de ser mandados a la oficina del Director y encontrar One piece y ser el nuevo rey de los bromistas

Hawk eye (recuerden el acento)- Muy buena historia señor Monkey… ¡Pero le pedí la respuesta del problema 2!

Luffy- Ups

Todos- Jajajaja

/PAS/ la puerta se abrió, por las ventanas se veía como una tormento agregaba efecto a esto, finalmente una persona encapuchada entro

?- No hay porque reírse, hay muchos payasos en esta escuela, pero nadie es capaz de ser rey de los bromistas

Vivi- Osea, no no no es posible

Kaya y Conis- ¡AAAH!

Nami- Al fin me las va a pagar

Sanji- ¿Qué no lo habían expulsado?

Zoro- Yo pensé que estaba muerto

Luffy- ¡Vaya, al fin te apareces!

Usopp (señalando)- ¡Miren su nariz!

?- ¿TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO?

Hawk eye (usando su aterradora mirada)- Déjense de tonterías y usted quítese la capucha, señor Buggy

Aquí me tienen de regreso, junto a los personajes de One Piece un poquito cambiados gracias a mi, pero por el hecho de poder divertirnos; sin mas preámbulos sigamos esta historia en la:

PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

El conocido personaje se quito la capucha revelando el uniforme de la escuela, sin olvidarnos del maquillaje de colores en su cara, los guantes, el cabello azul y su inconfundible nariz roja.

Buggy- Sea condescendiente maestro, esta lloviendo afuera, casi me cae un rayo

Hawk eye- Eso no es excusa, tiene 6 meses de retardo

Buggy- Al menos volví, no?

Hawk eye- Así, entonces donde estaba?

Buggy- Una noche me perdí camino a casa, así que me dormí en un camión para pasar la noche, solo que cuando desperté ya estaba en otra ciudad y en un circo, así que tuve que trabajar para poder regresar, por suerte hoy el circo volvió a la ciudad

Zoro- Jajaja, que idiota eres como te perdiste rumbo a tu casa

Buggy- MIRA QUIEN LO DICE, una vez te vi a ti en el circo, no sabias ni que día era

Zoro- Eh… al menos pude regresar… eso creo

Nami (hacia el de la nariz roja)- Te lo mereces después de lo que me hiciste

Buggy- Solo tome "prestado" unas monedas de tu cartera, además antes me robaste mi dinero, mi mochila, hasta mi ropa, aun me pregunto como hiciste eso

Nami (inocente)- Ah es cierto… (Ahora agresiva) pero aun así me las pagaras

Sanji- _Nami, eres tan linda cuando te enojas_

Buggy- ¿QUIEN TIENE UNA GRAN NARIZ ROJA?

Luffy- Jajaja, Buggy no has cambiado, eres todo un payaso

Buggy- ¿Cómo que payaso? De ti es quien mas odio tengo, de no ser por ti no hubiera desaparecido tanto tiempo en el circo

Luffy- ¿De que hablas?

Buggy- Me dijiste que te esperara para tomar el autobús y nunca llegaste

Luffy (en posición pensante)- Es cierto, ese día Ace me llevo en su auto banana… antes de chocarlo por quedarse dormido

Buggy- Y además lo admites, te voy a…

Hawk eye- ¡SILENCIO! (Usando su mirada intimidante, dando un instante de silencio)… ahora tome asiento

Buggy- Si maestro, solo te advierto una cosa Luffy ahora que he vuelto, voy a ser el rey de los bromistas

Hawk eye- ¡Que se siente!

Ya en el recreo, la mayoría de este peculiar grupo se reunió para tratar de solucionar este repentino y magno problema

Vivi- Ossh, que nasty, ¿Quién se echo un pedo? (tapándose la nariz)

Franky- Perdón, debieron ser el burrito y los 2 litros de refresco que me tome /Buuurp/

Nami- ¡Silencio princesita! Y tu retrazado hasta mas para allá, eso apesta… en fin esto es importante, ese payaso de Buggy volvió, va a hacernos la vida imposible

Sanji (tratando de abrasarla)- _No te preocupes Nami-swan yo te protegeré_ /Pow/ (la pelinaranja lo azoto)

Luffy- de que hablan, el es muy divertido

Kaya- Porque a ti no te hacia nada

Conis- Son amiguis, como mi amigui y yo

Usopp- Nunca fuiste victima de una de sus bromas

Nami- Como cuando cambio mis tangerinas por bolas de unicel, yuca

Conis- O cuando nos encerró a mi y a mi amigui en el armario de limpieza

Kaya- Aunque la puerta esta abierta

Franky- O cuando me robo mis pantalones, era mi único par (esto explica unas cosas)

Todos (con una gota de sudor en la nuca)- …

Tashigi (abrazando a Zoro)- Yo… yo… le tengo miedo a los payasos

Zoro- Tashigi no te pongas así

Tashigi- Lo siento, es que de pequeña me traume

Zoro- Mas bien me refiero a que veas que estas agarrando un poste, toma tus lentes (entregándoselos)

Tashigi- Ups

Nami- Ves, por eso debemos

/Fiuuuuuuu/

Robin- El cielo se oscureció, que bello

Vivi- Osea, hello, rara vea un desierto y evapórate

Nami (levantando la cabeza)- Un momento se supone que iba a estar soleado… ¡Aaah, Corran!

Voz de Buggy- ¡Bala especial de Buggy!

Sanji (aventándose)- _Yo te protejo Nami-swan_

Antes que nada la muchacha puso a Bon Clay en su lugar y luego salio corriendo al igual que todos, Kaya y Conis extrañamente corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Usopp fue el primero en desaparecer, Franky atravesó todo el patio dejando a toda la escuela traumada por verlo en tanga, por su común torpeza Tashigi se tropezó solo para que Zoro la recogiera y la llevara en sus brazos, siguió corriendo, estupidamente regreso al lugar de partida y de nueva cuenta corría fuera de peligro, ahora si; Sanji le dio una patada a Bon Clay para liberarse de su abrazo y rápidamente tomo a Vivi, que del miedo no se movía y a Robin, que indiferentemente estaba estática.

/SPLATT/

Luffy fue el único en permanecer, recibiendo el impacto de un enorme globo lleno de crema de afeitar, docena y media de huevos podridos, queso de aerosol y aguas enlodadas, todo esto se disperso en el patio dejando pocos lugares a salvo; el muchacho del sombrero de paja, solo se reía de lo sucedido hasta que algo lo hizo enseriarse

Ohm- En que rayos estaba pensando al hacer semejante estupidez (sujetando a Buggy de la nariz)

Buggy- ¡Auh! Eso duele, déjeme que la nariz no es de adorno

Ohm- Si fuera una persona justa te mandaría directamente con el director para que te expulsara…

Luffy (pensando)- ¡QUE! No, si eso sucede Buggy podría encontrar One Piece ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Ohm- Pero como no soy justo vas a pasar por el "calvario dental"

Buggy- ¿Calvario dental?

Ohm- Así es, vas a limpiar todo esto con un cepillo de dientes, y debe quedar tan limpio como para que comas en el, lo que harás las próximas semanas

Buggy- Usted esta loco

Ohm (haciendo caso omiso)- Tu porcentaje de sobre vivencia es del 0

Luffy- Buggy apenas regreso, y casi lo mandan con el Director, si no hago algo pronto puede que el obtenga One Piece… aun siendo mi amigo, no se lo permitiré

Era el día siguiente, este día Luffy daria su movimiento mostrando que también ansia ser el rey. Era la clase de literatura, una clase que si una aprecia y goza de obtener conocimientos y cultura disfruta, pero como es de esperarse para todos estos ociosos del salón de Luffy, era mas bien como un somnífero, la clase en si podía resultar interesante pero la falta de concentración de todos ellos los hacia babear en sus mesa bancos cubiertos por un libro para disimular; la maestra sabia lo que hacia, apreciaba el conocimiento que los libros brindaban, de cabello blanco, pero bien conservada, con una mirada de color azul cristalino, Nico Olvia

Olvia- …el fin" ahora alguien puede explicarme la principal idea de "La guerra y la paz" (Un libro ruso muy popular de una extremada extensión)

La única que levanto la mano, obviamente fue Tashigi, los demás no habían entendido ni una palabra, ya que aparte la maestra Olvia lo había leído en ruso original; en vez de tratar de entender casi todos estaban tumbados semi dormidos

/RING/

Olvia- Bueno dejémoslo para la próxima clase, si?

Todos los somnolientos- Seeeh

Fue en ese instante, que todos se percataron de algo extraño

Usopp- ¡Aaah! Mi nariz esta pegada a la mesa

Nami- ¿Qué rayos? No puedo despegarme

Sanji- Mi ojo bueno ¡Aaah! Hay pegamento dentro de el (tratando de despegarse y…) /Zash/ ¡Mi mechón! ¡AAAH! (el pegamento le arranco el cabello)

Kaya y Conis- ¡Mi cabello!

Franky- Jajajaja, tontos todos quedaron pegados menos yo (se paro de la silla y…) /Zash/ creo que acabo de depilarme las piernas (el pegamento estaba en la silla robándolo al descarado su vello de las piernas y algo mas) siento una brisa en la retaguardia

Luffy- Jajaja, mi broma resulto, cuando todos se durmieron aproveche para pegarlos, jajajaja

Buggy- Todos menos yo, sombrero de paja (se palmeo en el pecho para señalarse, pero…) ¿Qué es esto? No puedo despegar mi mano (agarro su brazo pegado con su otra mano, solo para empeorar las cosas) pusiste pegamento en mis guantes, como te atre… ¡  
Aaah! (avanzo pero el pegamento en sus zapatos lo hizo caer)

Luffy- Jajaja, eres muy gracioso Buggy

La broma sin duda fue única, pero era solo el calentamiento; al día siguiente a ese, fue de nuevo el turno de Buggy, muy temprano por la mañana llego para así poder hacer unas remodelaciones y arreglos a la escuela.

En la sala de maestros, casi todos estaban ahí, hablando de cómo ya no soportaban su trabajo y "bebiendo" un poco para darse animo para el día

Olvia- Simplemente no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy

Hawk eye- Hay que tratarlos con firmeza eso es todo

Olvia- No lo se, talvez solo es una etapa… mi hija Robin no puede actuar así de extraña toda la vida

Dra. K- ¿La chica que se corta con las lancetas?

Olvia- Eh… si

Shanks (algo pasado de copas)- No hay que presionar tanto a los muchachos solo están disfrutando la vida, ahora quien quiere un poco de esto antes de trabajar (mostrando una botella envuelta en papel)

Hawk eye- No tienes decencia, yo me voy, además las clases ya van a empezar (camino hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y…) ¿Qué es esto? La puerta esta cerrada por dentro (forcejeando)

Shanks- Estas exagerando Hawk, hazte a un lado… chingada, mendiga puerta esta bien dura

Hawk eye- Deja de perder el tiempo, la puerta esta volteada, estamos atrapados

Shanks- Ssssh, me desconcentras

De esta manera, todas las puertas de la escuela estaban al revés, de manera que una vez dentro de cualquier cuarto o salón seria imposible salir, como en el salon de Luffy, hasta ahora Nami era la única ahí, que por desgracia ya sabia cual era la situación, así que hizo lo único que podría hacer

Nami- ¿Qué me puedo robar, ahora que no hay nadie? (La puerta se abrió) ¡Estoy salvada!

Sanji (sin su mechón pero con un parche en un ojo)- _Nami-swan tu también eres mi salvación _/Pas/ (La puerta se cerro)

Nami- Estoy perdida, idiota, estamos encerrados, la puerta esta cerrada por fuera

Sanji- Quieres decir que estamos solos nosotros dos

Nami- Estoy bien perdida (con la mirada baja, moviendo la cabeza)

Antes de que empezaran las clases varias de las chicas se reunían en el baño, para… bueno no estoy seguro de que hacen exactamente, creo que solo platican entre ellas y se maquillan, y espero sea lo único… pero volviendo a la historia, varias de las muchachas estaban ahí, haciendo lo que ya mencione, Conis, Kaya, Vivi, Bon Clay

Conis- Es sorprendente, verdad amigui

Kaya- Si amigui, nunca había visto algo así, que bonito

Vivi- Ya ya, osea, lo entiendo estoy super in y todo es, pero no tienen que aludarme tanto (o eso cree)

Mr. 2- Gracias, Conis, tu también Kaya, me llevo mucho pero me quedo wow

Kaya- Ya viste como tiene las uñas pintadas, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso

Conis- Lo se amigui, quiero unas así

Vivi- ¿Qué chin…(gados)? Yo me largo

/PAS/ La princesita se estrello contra la puerta estupidamente al tratar de salir

Finalmente, frente a la puerta del sótano

Voz de Zoro- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... Mierda, la puerta esta atascada

Y todo parecería que las personas estaban condenadas a quedarse atrapadas, pero como esta es la preparatoria Grand Line… /PUM/ Las puertas cayeron por la agresividad de Zoro, la ira de Vivi, la furia de Nami, la dura cabeza de Sanji, y el alcoholismo de Shanks, así como otros casos especiales como el poder del garfio falso de Crocodile o los poderes de fuego de Ace… un momento el no tiene esos poderes aquí, ¡ya veo! Ace simplemente le prendió fuego a la puerta con algo de… gasolina? De donde saco, yo no se lo di, en fin

Shanks- Vez "Hawky" solo había que ponerle algo de fuerza (toda la puerta estaba en el suelo menos la perilla que seguía pegada a la pared)

Ese mismo día pero a la salida, Luffy tenia todo preparado, para enfurecer a todos los maestros y al director, y de esta manera poder llegar a One Piece; el muchacho estaba escondido en los arbustos, viendo como todos los maestros y otras personas subían a sus respectivos vehículos, conteniendo un poco la risa

Usopp (también estaba con el)- Luffy no crees que estas yendo muy alto, te pueden expulsar

Luffy- Es un riesgo que debo correr si es necesario para llegar a One Piece, además esto va a ser muy divertido

Usopp- Bueno antes de que esto empiece, yo me voy no quiero que piensen que te ayude

Luffy- Pero si me ayudaste, tu me diste todas las tachuelas

Usopp- Ssssh, cállate, yo me voy, bye

En efecto Luffy había puesto las tachuelas atrás de todas las llantas para que al momento de que los carros se movieran /Tas, tas, tas, tas/ las llantas comenzaron a reventarse, dejando a todo mundo varado in capaz de moverse

Ohm- ¡NO! Justo cuando había encontrado mi auto

Hawk eye- Esto empieza a molestar

Shanks (Bien pasado)- Esta cosa no se mueve, avanza (estaba tan ebrio que estaba en la parte tracera del carro) ¡Hey! Alguien me robo mi volante y mi estero

Voz conocida- Adiós Idiotas

Luffy se movió un poco para ver al único que no se vio afectado por esto, el Director, el cual salía de la escuela montado en una bicicleta burlándose de los maestros

Director- Hasta mañana… si es que salen

Hawk eye- ¿Por que tenemos a ese sujeto como jefe?

Dra. K- No lo recuerdas, perdimos ese volado (no estoy seguro, si en otro lugar es diferente pero en Mexico esto es lanzar una moneda al aire para decidir algo)

Hawk eye- Sabia que debía elegir águila

Olvia- Aun así nos paga bien

Al día siguiente volvió a ser la oportunidad de Buggy para hacer de las suyas, era la hora del almuerzo y era uno de esos extraños días, donde se sirve algo decente en vez de algo que nos de este planeta y parece aun tener vida; así que para hacer de las suyas, el payaso agrego un par de ingredientes extras a la comida.

Nami- /snif/ esto huele extraño, y no extraño de cafetería, sino extraño de algo muy malo

Vivi- Ja, eso es lo que se merece la gente como tu, rara

Robin- Para que unos vivan otros deben morir, es el ciclo de la vida

/Silencio/

Vivi- Osea, gánate la lotería y cómprate una vida

Kaya- Yuck, yo paso

Conis- Si amigui, yo tampoco voy a probarlo

En eso, sin darse cuenta y por alguna ilógica razón, frente a Vivi ya estaba puesto todo un banquete solo para ella

Kaya y Conis (de lambisconas)- Vivi, amigui, no nos convidas un poco

Vivi (fríamente)- No

Nami- Como que no, hija de la F$g6#, eso no te lo vas a acabar tu sola

Vivi- Obviamente, tengo que conservar mi figura, osea usa eso dentro de tu cabecita y piénsale

Nami- Ya basta

La pelinaranja sujeto a la princesita del cuello con su brazo como queriendo matarla, pero lo único que hizo fue meterle un poco de la extraña comida de ese dia

Vivi- /Tss tss/ Osea que asco, cuando se entere mi papi te vas a… (se tapo la boca y salio corriendo) ¡BAÑO!

Mr. 2- Esa comida en verdad era mala (tirando el plato al suelo, al igual que las otras chicas de la mesa)

Por desgracia esto no fue lo mismo en la mesa de los hombres, ya que como ya había dicho era la única comida decente, casi todos habían devorado el plato menos uno

Sanji- Esto es extraño, esto no parece a lo que el viejo hace siempre

Luffy (comiendo)- Sen… o… ieres… da… elo (si no lo quieres dámelo)

Zoro- /Glup/ no mejor a mi, espanta mosquitos

Franky- Dámelo, pervertido, dámelo

Sanji- Espanta mosquitos tu… ¿Cómo que pervertido?, de igual yo no me lo voy a comer, esto es…

En ese momento no solo todos ellos, sino casi todo mundo en la cafetería cómenos a sentir los efectos secundarios del ingrediente de Buggy, provocando una oleada de gente hacia el baño, o en su defecto, al basurero mas cercano para vomitar, al final solo quedaron muy pocos, Sanji, las chicas, Buggy (escondido dentro de un basurero riendose a hasta que alguien le vomito su broma) y... el Director

Director- Hey Zeff, al fin aprendiste a cocinar, dame otro plato

Zeff (agarrándose los bigotes)- De todos, este idiota fue el único en aguantar (soltó sus bigotes los cuales rebotaron a su lugar original)

Director (tapándose la boca)- /BAAAAARRRF/ Ese fue uno fuerte, jajaja

Las cosas siguieron así por varios días, broma tras broma tras broma, pero aun así con esto ninguno de los 2 conseguía ser enviado con el director, aunque si consiguieron buenos castigos por cada una de estas estupideces; eventualmente las bromas se volvieron menos ingeniosas, la mas obvia fue la ultima de todas; Luffy estaba detrás de un poste viendo su ultima trampa, un balde en medio del patio lleno de billetes falsos, con un letrero de "DINERO GRATIS"

Usopp- Luffy esto es estupido

Luffy- ¡No lo es! (al voltear mostró su cara toda ojerosas) El balde esta conectado a una generador eléctrico, 6 metros bajo tierra para que nadie sospeche, cuando alguien toque el balde recibirá una descarga suficiente para matarlos, revivirlos y volverlos a matar

Usopp- Luffy nadie es tan idiota para hacer esto, bueno ahora que lo pienso…

Luffy- /Sssh/ Silencio, ahí vienen los maestros

Usopp- ¿QUE?

En efecto todos los maestros corrían desenfrenadamente para alcanzar el balde de dinero, motivados por sus ambiciosas razones

Shanks- Bien, con esto pago el cover de esta noche y el volante que me volaron

Dra. K- Con esto compro un poco de esa Maria Juana

Hawk eye- Al fin puedo volver a Francia, o al menos comprar ese pan francés que me gusta

Olvia- Para el tinte, estas canas que me saca Robin con sus tonterías no me van bien

Ohm- Al fin comprare esa mesa de tortura, asador y mesa de billar que vi en ese infomercial

Zeff- Al fin para comprar el carrito de hot dogs y largarme de aquí

Director- Un balde, justo lo que necesito

/ZAZ ZAP ZAZ/ al momento de tocar la cubeta todos los maestro cayeron al suelo echando humo y convulsionándose por la descarga

Luffy- Pero aun falta, que Buggy caiga, entonces así podré ser rey de los bromistas

Usopp- ¡AAAAH!

Luffy- ¿Que tanto te sucede?

Usopp- Nami, Nami va por el balde

Nami- Mi dia de suerte (Con B de beris en los ojos)

Luffy- No, Nami detente

Corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, el muchacho del sombrero de paja corrió para coger el balde instantes antes de que Nami pudiera ponerle un dedo encima y por ende recibir la misma descarga

Nami- Luffy (al chamuscado muchacho) me… me salvaste

Luffy- Si….sisisi (aun pasando corriente por su cuerpo)

Nami (volteando para que nadie la viera)- Gracias (y le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla) ¡Oye este dinero es falso!

Y como olvidando la muestra de interés de Luffy, Nami hizo que el muchacho metiera su cabeza en la cubeta provocándole una descarga por un largo rato.

Una vez que los maestros recuperaron la conciencia, era hora de poner un alto a todo esto hablando directamente con el Director; todos entraron en su oficina solo para oír estas palabras

Director- Oh si, ese hilo te queda muy bien, engánchaselo si

Olvia- ¡DIRECTOR!

Director (dándose la vuelta)- ¿Que? Una persona no puede leer una revista de pesca

Todos- Uff

O al menos eso les hizo pensar, ya que debajo de la revista había otra de… bueno ya saben que

Director- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Ya es viernes de juerga?

Shanks- ¡KENPAI! (Salud, de un brindis en japonés)

Hawk eye- Silencio Shanks, Director venimos aquí porque tal vez no se haya dado cuenta pero los alumnos están fuera de control

Ohm- Es necesario "el mensaje"

Director- Al fin, ya era hora (tomo el micrófono, presiono un botón y comenzó a hablar hacia todos los estudiantes por el altavoz) Estudiantes, es hora de que afrontemos la verdad y nos dejemos de tonterías… todos sabemos que la escuela es una perdida de tiempo, así que para no seguir así, vamos…

Todos- ¡DETENGASE!

Ohm- No el mensaje de "la escuela es una perdida de tiempo y pueden largarse", me refería al otro mensaje, el de "dejen de hacer tonterías y actuar como animales"

Director- Diablos ya quería largarme de este basurero… muy bien (tomo de nuevo el micrófono) El grupo numero…, el del chico del sombrero de paja venga a mi oficina (soltó el micrófono) ustedes pueden largarse, yo me encargo

La oportunidad de Luffy y Buggy por fin se había cumplido, por desgracia los demás no se sentían tan afortunados estando en un terreno tan peligroso.

Director- Muy bien muchachos, antes que nada no permitiré que mi escuela se vuelva un circo (en eso volteo a ver a Buggy) miren a este muchacho por ejemplo, porque traes una nariz postiza

Usopp- Oiga es de verdad, mi mama me la heredo

Zoro (golpeándolo)- Tu no idiota, le esta diciendo a Buggy

Buggy- No se burle, la nariz me quedo así después de ese accidente… desde entonces no he vuelto a comer pasas (tengan cuidado con las pasas niños)

Director- En fin, se porque ustedes 2 han estado haciendo tantas tonterías últimamente, que para mi no resultaron tan mal, incluso me pude reír de todos los maestros, se que estan buscado One Piece

Luffy- Entonces, entonces…

Buggy- Nos lo va a dar

Director- JAJAJAJA, claro que no (no hay nada como reírse de alguien mas joven que uno) yo ni siquiera lo tengo, lo perdi hace años

Todos- ¿QUE QUE?

Director- Soy humano, también cometo errores

Robin- En el inframundo, un error puede llevarte a una eterna agonía de dolor

/Silencio/

Director-… el caso es que One Piece no esta en mi oficina así que mejor comiencen a buscar en otro lugar… ya me estoy hartando que a cada rato vengan sus maestros a lloriquear con migo de que no pueden controlarlos

Buggy- Maldita sea, gaste mi tiempo y dinero solo para esto

Luffy- Nada bueno salio de esto… excepto (pensando en el beso de Nami)

Director- Ahora fuera de mi oficina, voy a dormirme y no quiero testigos de mi negligencia

Una vez afuera, todos regresaron al salón, menos Luffy y Baggy, que se quedaron un momento a hablar

Buggy- Aun con esto sombrero de paja, ahora que estoy de vuelta voy hacerte la vida imposible por lo que me hiciste ese dia

Luffy- Que cosas dices Buggy, en verdad eres un amigo muy divertido (dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y riéndose)

Buggy- Hijo de la … /tu tu turururu tu tu turu/ (el celular del payaso comenzó a son con ese tema de circo) Bueno… ¡QUE!, no no pueden hacerme eso… ¿un contrato? Yo nunca firme nada… Oh, ya recuerdo, esa fiesta donde me puse bien borracho… bueno, adiós, bye (colgando) Te has salvado sombrero de paja, aparentemente firme un contrato de un año con el circo bajo la influencia del alcohol

Luffy- Entonces, vas a volver a escaparte con el circo

Buggy- No idiota, no entiendes estoy encadenado a ese maldito lugar

Luffy- Bueno, si ese es tu sueño, lo entiendo amigo

Buggy- ¡Estas oyendo lo que te digo!...Bueno me largo de aquí, pero cuando vuelva te juro te matare

Luffy- Me mataras de risa como siempre, jajajajaja

Volviendo un instante a la oficina del director

Director (suspirando)- Juventud, juventud… idiotas (abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y saco un viejo cuaderno con algo inscrito en la portada "One Piece") Como me divierto con este cuaderno (comenzarlo a hojearlo)…jajaja, hey el muchacho del sombrero de paja también hizo la broma del balde

Todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ese mismo día de regreso a casa en el camión, Luffy platico algo con su hermano

Luffy- Ace ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

Ace (escupiendo el agua que se estaba tomando)- Luffy, ¿como no sabes eso? ¿no preferirias que te contestara algo mas?

Luffy- La verdad si, veras hoy sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo antes y después de que una chica me diera un beso

Ace- Eso es mas fácil, y de cierta manera esta relacionado con lo otro, pero olvida eso ultimo; lo que sucede hermano es que llegas a una etapa en que comienzas…

Luffy- ¿Me sostienes esto? (dándole un balde)

Ace- Claro, como decía, comienzas a ver a las chicas de manera diferenteEEEEEEHH!!!

El joven del sombrero de paja dio corriente al balde electrocutando a su hermano, hasta que cayo al suelo inconciente y luego se durmió, aun con lo divertido de la broma, Luffy comenzó a pensar en lo que su carbonizado hermano le dijo y en el beso de Nami

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: Con este ya van 3 capítulos, todo gracias al apoyo que me han dado, sus reviews y sobre todo su paciencia, y de ser por mí ya llevaría más capítulos, solo que la escuela me distrae, jajaja. En fin en el próximo capitulo… (Pensando), no se preocupen eso es mi trabajo, y ya saben si quieren una aproximación de la fecha checken mi profile; en fin gracias, dejen sus reviews y vamos con los pasados

Hana123: Espero que este capitulo también te haya divertido; como veras ya estoy empezando con lo de las parejas, no te preocupes soy lento en esto pero me gusta darles fondo

Kaizoku ou16: De nuevo te digo, este fic da para mucho, One Piece no va ni a la mitad entonces veras que tengo muchas fuentes; no te desesperes el CP9 aparecerá pero quiero que cuando suceda sea muy bueno, entonces debo pensarlo bien

Eriedth: Al contrario gracias a ti por tu apoyo; de nuevo Ace hizo una pequeña incursión, cada vez le estoy dando mas escenas

Flacacelecr13: No tienen que darme nada, hago esto por gusto y por ustedes… por cierto en consistía el premio?

Kashu-chan: Gracias por tu review, como veras ya le di mas importancia al Director, aun así no revelare su identidad, para hacer esto mas divertido

Hime-Klaus: Me alegro que te hayan gustado como altere a los personajes con actitudes mas escolares y también que seas partidaria de Zoro x Tashigi; en cuanto a la demora, pues ya les avise

Lucera: Rayos, como que te robe la idea? De casualidad era la que me habías comentado en otro fic?, si fue así, sorry, uno no sabe; en cuanto a lo de Luffy x Nami, pues ya lo viste por tu cuenta, esto es solo el comienzo

Kari: Aquí esta el siguiente, que bien que te haya gustado mi trabajo

Spider-boy: Que te puedo decir, que no te haya dicho? Gracias para tus ideas para este y futuros capítulos, eres todo un cabron, en el buen y chigon sentido, gracias hombre


	4. Chapter 4

Frente a la oficina del Director se encontraba una linda chica sentada en el escritorio, obviamente su secretaria, de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a otra chica, mas mayor en sus 30 y tantos, de cabello rosa y con un elegante traje de trabajo, debido a que ella era la encargada de los servicios escolares y la entrada de nuevos alumnos.

Secretaria- Señorita Hina que la trae por aquí

Exactamente la comandante Hina de la serie también esta por aquí

Hina- Tengo que hablar con el Director, esto es importante

Secretaria (parándose en la puerta)- Lo siento pero no puede pasar, el se encuentra en una importante tarea ahora y ¡aaah! (Hina la aventó)

Hina (entrando)- Señor Director tengo que hablar con usted

Director- ¿Eh? (despertando de su siesta) Sexy Secretaria, le dije que no dejara pasar a nadie mientras dormía

Sexy Secretaria- Oiga ya le dije que mi nombre es…

/PAS/ Hina cerró la puerta

Hina- Señor, he venido para hablar de algo muy importante

Director- ¿Me esta seduciendo?

Hina- No diga estupideces, mire esto (lanzándole una carpeta)

Director (hojeando y después de mucho)- No se leer... que dice?

Hina- ¡¿Que usted que?!, no importa vea a este niño, no podemos tener algo asi en la escuela (mostrándole una foto)

Director- Señorita Hina, parece que ha olvidado el lema de esta escuela, mire esa bandera y dígame que dice (señalando)

Hina- ¿Lávese con cloro y agua caliente?

Director- Déle la vuelta, siempre se me olvida colgarla bien

La pelirosa, lo hace y le el lema que dice "el dinero es lo único que importa en una persona"

Hina- ¿Usted escribió esto? (el Director asintió) Es usted un hombre horrible

Director- Gracias

Hina- El otro era menos egoísta

Director- Diga lo que diga este niño estudiara en la preparatoria Grand Line mientras pueda pagarlo, además si negáramos la admisión a gente con narices extrañas tendremos solo la mitad de estudiantes, deje que este niño de nariz azul entre

4… mas los episodios que siguen de la prepa, es gracias a su apoyo que sigo con este proyecto, no me prolongo mas y sigamos con este episodio de:

PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Hina- ¡QUE! Eso fue lo único que noto, no ve que el niño esta atrapado en un traje de reno

Director- Uno puede vestirse como quiera, míreme a mi (se para, revelando que…)

Hina (tapándose los ojos)- ¡PONGASE PANTALONES!

Director- Soy el Director puedo hacer lo que quiera, ahora vaya y ponga a ese niño reno con el salón del sombrero de paja

Justo en ese momento, en dicho salón, los muchachos se encontraban en una clase agradable para perder el tiempo, Historia, la clase además era divertida ya que el maestro se la pasaba contando historias exageradas e increíbles sobre todo porque al final resultaban ser de alguna película; de unos 2 metros de alto, una banda en la cabeza, con la camisa abierta revelando su musculoso pecho y un bigote blanco sumamente definido en forma de media luna, WhiteBeard (WB).

WB- Entonces, los 300 espartanos fueron a la guerra para detener al imperio persa, teniendo todo en contra, pero durante la primera pelea

Tashigi- Maestro (alzando su mano) no debería enseñarnos algo que en realidad paso… en nuestro país

WB- Eh, es cierto, bueno muchachos saquen su libro de historia de…

Hina- Disculpe maestro WhiteBeard (aun no sabremos de que pais son los personajes) le traigo un nuevo alumno para la clase

Todos hasta WhiteBeard comenzaron a pensar en quien y como podría ser, pero algo era seguro, fuera quien fuera no podría empeorar el salón,…o si?

Kaya y Conis- aaaawwww (suspiran alegremente mientras se imaginan al nuevo alumno como un príncipe azul con una larga cabellera rubia y un musculoso torso montado en una motocicleta en forma de caballo)

Robin- aaawww (suspira de la misma manera imaginando al nuevo como un demonio que vino para destruir el mundo)

Sanji- _aaawww _(pensando en el nuevo como una linda y atractiva chica que a primera vista se enamoraba del rubio)

Franky- awwww (pensando en un robot estilo Terminador disparándole a todos en la escula sobre todo a los maestros) ¡SUPER!

Mr. 2- aaawwww (Imaginando al chico nuevo como...¿Michael Jackson?, rayos creo que nadie quería ver eso)

Nami- aaawww (pensando en un chico guapo, comenzó a verlo desde los pies subiendo lentamente hasta verle cara dando con… Luffy) ¿Por qué pensé en eso? (sonrojada)

Luffy- jeje...jjeje...jejejejejje (se ríe mientas se imagina al chico nuevo como una cabra con sombrero masticando una lata)

Hina- Vamos pasa

?- Te… tengo miedo

Aparentemente trataba de esconderse tras la pared, y le hubiera resultado de estar del lado de la pared, en vez de asimilar una barrera invisible dado el nerviosismo, de esta manera todos pudieron ver de quien se trataba

Hina- Maestro, alumnos este es su nuevo compañero Tony Tony Chopper

Un pequeño renito parado en 2 patas, usando el uniforme de la escuela, su mochila azul y con su clásico sombrero rosa, que apenas con el superaba el metro de altura

WB- Irme de juerga con Shanks ya me esta afectando, no he tomado (aun) y estoy viendo a un reno en uniforme

Sanji (levantándose y bajándose el fleco)- Este mechón solo me ha traído problemas, estoy viendo algo muy extraño

Zoro- Esta es una broma verdad

Franky- En todos mis años repitiendo este año, jamás había visto algo así

Usopp- Nunca creí que las mentiras se hicieran realidad

Luffy- Sugoi, un reno que habla, genial

Todas las chicas (y obviamente Bon Clay)- ¡QUE LINDO!

Hina- Bueno lo dejo maestro, ahora esto es su problema

/RIIIIIING/

WB- No lo creo señorita Hina (Saliendo antes que ella)

Una vez afuera en el recreo, todas las chicas estaban alrededor del renito tratando de abrazarlo, acariciarlo como si fuera un peluche, además de que Luffy trataba también de tocarlo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sanji- No es posible, como es que ese, ese… lo que sea este acaparando a todas mis chicas

Franky- Para que te ilusionas pervertido, ellas nunca te han prestado atención

Sanji- ¿Cómo que no me prestan atención?... ¿Y COMO QUE PERVERTIDO? Te has visto en un espejo

Zoro- Tashigi sal de ahí (metiendo su mano para despegarla) fuera de aquí rubias descerebradas, te tengo (o eso creía) chingado ¿como te saque a ti?

Mr. 2- Esto no le va agradar a Tashigi

Zoro- ¡Cállate!,… ¡hey espanta mosquitos atrápala! (lanzándolo a Bon Clay)

Sanji- ¿Qué chingados? Porque me lo avientas a mi

Mr. 2- _Atrápame Sanji-kun_

/Pow/ la respuesta fue solo una patada que lo regreso de donde lo habían sacado

Zoro- Ahora si (sacando a su novia) Tashigi que demonios hacen, nunca habías actuado así

Tashigi- Ay Zoro, pero es tan lindo solo míralo, regálame algo así, porfa (viéndolo con una carita que no le daba muchas opciones)

Conis- Que bonito es verdad amigui, parece un peluche

Kaya- Si amigui, y aun mejor es como un bebe

Luffy- Quiero tocarlo

Nami- Que tierno, es tan adorable, dan ganas de llevárselo a casa

Vivi- _Cotiti_ tiene que ser mió, voy a hacer que mi papi me lo compre (en México, cotiti, es una expresión que significa "cute"… creo, si fuera una chava esto seria mas fácil de explicar)

Luffy- Déjenme tocarlo

Nami- No bromees princesa tu no sabes cuidar ni a un pez y quieres llevártelo para ti sola

Vivi- Al menos tendría una casa decente y todo el amor que el dinero pueda comprar, a diferencia de ti o cualquiera otra

Luffy- Por favor solo un instante

Robin- Que divino, dan ganas de comérselo a besos /silencio/… ¿Que? Que sea una dark no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos

Luffy- Ya, es mi turno

Nami- Luffy (en forma dulce)

Luffy- ¿Si?

Nami- ¡Cállate! (a lo cual el joven obedeció sin dudar)

Usopp- ¡Suficiente! Antes de que sigan con mas cursilerías quiero saber de donde salio este sujeto (señalando a Chopper)

Momentos después el joven de nariz larga yacía en el suelo inconciente y con un montón de moretones por parte de las chicas del grupo

Zoro- Ya que están mas tranquilas pueden dejar hablar al _tanuki _(mapache mágico)

Chopper- No soy un tanuki, soy un reno humano

Todos- ?

Franky- A chinga

Chopper- Verán mi pasado antes de volverme medio humano es muy borroso, me han dicho que perdí la memoria, como Goku haciéndole olvidar su misión de destruir la tierra, y mis padres adoptivos tratan de hacerme pensar en un pasado en el que según ellos fui humano, como a Cloud que vivió con los recuerdos de su mejor amigo Zack pero al final todo era una mentira, y yo se que también esto es una mentira

Sanji- Justo lo que nos hacia falta

Varios al unísono- Un otaku

Las chicas- Aun así ¡es muy lindo!

Franky- Así, entonces como te hiciste "humano", tanuki (siguiéndole el juego)

Chopper- ¡Que no soy tanuki!, todo comenzó cuando por accidente me perdí, como Ryoga Hibiki, y termine en una convención de anime… luego hay unas partes muy borrosas ahí, recuerdo una luz y muchas explosiones, algo parecido a como cuando los hermanos Elric trataron de revivir a su madre, y de repente estaba así

Nami (con una mano en la cara)- Que idiota se creería esto  
Luffy- Sugoi, increíble entonces así recibiste tus poderes

Nami- No es posible… (Entonces pensó) jeje, pero es muy graciosos parece un niño

Sanji- Y que estas haciendo aquí, no deberías irte al bosque

Chopper (con la cabeza baja)- Ya lo intente, y los demás renos me rechazaron por no ser como ellos, como le paso a Inuyasha que lo rechazaban por ser medio demonio (entonces alzo la cabeza) pero no me desilusiona, ahora trato de acoplarme a mi nueva vida, aunque me asusten los humanos, excepto las chicas (lanzándose a ellas pero…)

Luffy (cargándolo)- Al fin lo tengo, vaya en verdad es suave

Chopper- No me hagas daño, por favor

Luffy- ¿Dañarte? Porque haría eso, eres uno de nuestros nakamas ahora¿verdad?

Todas las chicas- Claro

Zoro- Este grupo es mas raro cada vez

Sanji- _Yo estoy con ustedes mis lindas chicas_

Franky- Mientras no me provoques, todo será ¡SUPER! (haciendo la estrella con sus manos)

Usopp (todo golpeado)- En eses caso vamos a ser bueno amigos Chopper

Chopper- ¡Aaaaah! Un monstruo (viéndolo todo desfigurado)

Usopp- ¿Un monstruo¿Dónde? No veo

Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros, el tema de Chopper aun estaba por ser discutido

Hina- Señores, señores, por favor orden

Shanks- Yo quiero un sándwich de pavo con mucha mostaza

WB- Y a mi tráeme un de esos submarino gigantes con muchos pepinillos

Hina- Dejen su payasadas para otra ocasión, esto es importante

Director- Están ordenando el almuerzo (entrando a la habitación) yo quiero un de los desayunos de Wc Donalds, y que sea rápido ya va a ser mediodía y a esa hora ya no los venden

Hina- Señor Director, por favor cállese y tome asiento estoy por contarle a los maestros sobre el nuevo alumno

Director- Esta bien, mientras vaya por mi comida

Hina- Lo que quiero que entiendan es que este niño tiene graves problemas, por lo que dice este reporte (leyendo algo) "hace menos de un año quedo atrapado en un cosplay de reno debido a un accidente pirotécnico, la llamas fundieron el cierre, la tela se endureció al caerle un galón de Kola Loca (y pega de locura), y además el zipper del disfraza se hundió haciendo imposible sacarlo, mas aparte un viga le cayo en la cabeza y por esto perdió parte de su memoria y cree que es un reno, pero lo peor de todo es que hoy me vine sin ropa interior…" (todos los presentes trataban de contener la risa) ¿Quién rayos escribió esto en el reporte?

Todos- Jajajajaja

Director- Cálmese señorita Hina, yo aun sigo sin pantalones

Hina- Oh por Dios (con un tic en el ojo) el caso es que deben ser muy cuidadosos con este muchacho, su condición es muy delicada, es por esto que lo han rechazado en otras escuelas

Director- Basura, es porque ellos no siguen nuestro lema, Shanks recuérdanos el lema

Shanks (algo tomado)- Hic, Claro Directorsssh, "Sábado de barra libre"

Todos- ?

Director- Me refería al otro lema, todos al mismo tiempo, para eso les pago

Todos, menos Hina- "Lávese con cloro y agua caliente" ¡SIIII!

Hina- ¿Como termine aquí?

Aun con las aclaraciones de Hina, pareció que a todos los maestros les entro por un oído y les salio por el otro, solo con ver a Chopper por primera vez surgieron tantas estupideces, como en la clase de educación física

Ohm (caminando frente a ellos)- Muy bien señoritas y señoritas, hoy vamos a aumentar el ejercicio con esto (mostrando una camisa hecha de plomo) lo que harán ahora será…¿De quien demonios es este perro? (viendo a Chopper) Si no tiene rabia no tiene caso que lo traigan así que…

Chopper- Dis… disculpe (escondiéndose atrás de las piernas de Robin) Yo soy un reno, y además también soy un estudiante

Ohm- Con que si (viéndolo con malicia) entonces debes pasar el "calvario del novato" (todos se quedaron petrificados) tu porcentaje de sobre vivencia es del 50

Chopper- ¡¿QUE?!

Robin- No te preocupes, si llegas a morir yo te regresare a la vida… claro no en tu cuerpo (eso solo empeoro la situación)

Ohm le mostró al renito un vaso lleno de una sustancia azul tirándole a verde, a lo cual el renito solo trago saliva

Ohm- Esta es mi bebida energética, rechazada por el gobierno… decían que era la muerte embotellada y que sabia a calcetines sudados, pero yo les dije que había cosas que sabían peor

Chopper (sujetando el vaso)- Esto parece la bebida que Sadayaru le daba aquellos que fallaban en los entrenamientos en The prince of Tennis, antes del torneo de…

Ohm- ¡Cierra la boca y tómatelo! (duh)

El pequeño de nariz azul comenzó a tomar sintiendo todos los extraños sabores y grumos que había, hasta que no quedo nada

Chopper- Me da otra

Todos (hasta Ohm)- ¡QUE!

Hawk eye, parecía ser el único que había entendido el mensaje de Hina, pero con su rigidto temperamento al final todo fue un desastre; el salón se encontraba en pleno alboroto cuando el mencionado profesor entro al aula provocando un súbito silencio

Hawk eye- Como tenemos a un alumno nuevo, vamos a ponerlo a prueba y a ustedes también, así que tendremos un examen sorpresa

Todos- ¡NO!

Nami- Esto es injusto, Chopper apenas llego y ya lo quiere torturar

Hawk eye (con su mirada intimidante)- Me esta contradiciendo señorita

Kaya- Pero maestro, el no sabe ni siquiera que estamos viendo

Hawk eye- ¿Y acaso ustedes lo saben/silencio/ Ven ni siquiera ustedes están concientes de lo que estamos viendo

Franky- Esto es racista, se aprovecha por que es nuevo y por que es tanuki

Chopper- ¡Que soy reno!

Hawk eye- Yo no discrimino a nadie, de donde yo vengo…

Vivi- ¿Transilvana?

Usopp- ¿del infierno?

Robin- ¿De la dimensión del odio y desgracia, Raiva?

Chopper- Del reino de las sombras, como Marik o Bakura

Hawk eye- ¡SILENCIO! Dejen de decir tonterías (se acomodo la corbata debido a haber perdido los estribos) como decía de donde yo vengo¡Francia!, no juzgamos a la gente por su apariencia, sino por su conocimiento… en fin, voy a apiadarme un poco y voy a juzgarte con una sola pregunta, mas te vale contestar correctamente

Chopper- Eh, eh, si

Hawk eye- Este es el problema "una persona sube a un autobús de ruta, que cuesta 4 beris el pasaje y paga con un billete de 50 beris¿Cuánto le darán de cambia?"

Chopper- Esa es fácil, le dan 46 beris de cambio

Hawk eye- ¡MAL!... alguien mas quiere responder y explicar el error

Vivi- Es fácil, osea, yo no subiría a ese transporte publico para le plebe, ni que me rebajara tanto

Hawk eye (tapándose la mirada)- Hija de la…, alguien con cerebro que me diga la respuesta

Luffy- Yo, yo, yo (levantando la mano como idiota) este, pues vera (comenzando a contar con los dedos) eh…, este, me repite la pregunta

Hawk eye- Santo cielo

Nami- Maestro puedo responder (Hawk eye le dio la palabra) simplemente hay que regatear el precio hasta que sea 2, incluso 1 beri

Hawk eye- ¿Qué demonios? Que no pueden usar la cabeza en un problema de la vida diaria, si pagan con un billete en un autobús los van mandar al carajo¡hay que dar cambio exacto!...

En la clase de literatura, también hubo algo de conciencia por parte de la maestra Olvia, pero como es de esperarse algo tenia que salir mal

Olvia- …Chopper lo que mas me interesa saber es si tienes el habito de leer, en esta clase es muy importante

Chopper- Claro, todas las semanas voy a comprar mangas para saber que sigue en cada historia

Olvia- Eh… me refería mas bien a libros, alguna vez haz leído algo como, digamos "El conde de Monte cristo"

Chopper- Claro, es un anime que hace poco salio, ese donde un tipo se deja posesionar por un demonio para vengarse de unas personas

Olvia- Otro caso perdido, al menos tienes el habito de leer a diferencia de otros (echándole una mirada al salón)

Franky- ¡Oiga!, las instrucciones para armar un silla también es lectura… aunque el escritorio termino siendo una catapulta medieval, que extraño

Robin- Madre, ya te he dicho que leer escritura prohibida y maldita no tiene nada de malo

Luffy (con un libro)- Este libro es muy extraño no puedo leerlo (moviéndolo como si fuera volante de un carro, pero no servia de nada, este estaba al revés)

Nami- Luffy, no seas tonto (tomo el libro y se lo volteo)

Luffy- Gracias Nami (sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados)

Nami- No hay de que (actuando muy nerviosa para su persona)

Otros casos eran algo parecidos como Zoro que para tapar su sueños tenia un libro abierto en sima de su cara, o Vivi y compañía que solo ojeaban una de esas revistas de moda y chismes de chicas

En la clase de ciencias fue otro problema, sobre todo por la excéntrica Dra. Kureha; coloco al renito en un banco y comenzó a observarlo detenidamente, uso uno de esos telescopios pequeños, midió su cabeza con una de esas pinzas extrañas, saco medidas, después de acabarse una paleta de limón uso el palo para ver su boca, tomo algo de su licor, toco su nariz azul, hasta que después de mucho…

Dra. K- ¡¿Quién rayos fue a mi laboratorio secreto?! (Todos se le quedaron mirando) Nada, nada yo no tengo ningún laboratorio en la escuela para crear seres mitad animal con un poder asombroso y así conquistar el mundo

Luffy- Uff, que bueno que no es así

Usopp- Ya me estaba preocupando

Dra. K (aun examinando a Chopper)- Me resultas familiar, no nos habremos visto antes pequeño renito

Chopper (temeroso)- No… ja, jamás la había visto antes

Dra. K- Debió haber sido en uno de mis viajes (encendió el mechero bunsen y prendió un…) sssssssssssss, se pueden ver todos los colores del arcoiris (un ¿porro?) Ahora muchachos vamos al final del arcoiris a robarle a esos pinches duendes su oro para cambiarlo por todo el oro del mundo

Chopper- Doctorine, es decir, maestra

Sanji- No te preocupes, es lo pasa muy seguido, se le quitara, volverá a fumarse algo y cuando se le acabe el porro va a empezar con las muestras de laboratorio, lo de siempre

La clase de Shanks fue una de las mas interesantes, recordando el alegre carácter del profesor

/PAS/ al entrar el pelirrojo azoto la puerta y se pego a ella como evitando que algo entrara

Shanks- Esos de la triple A no me van a atrapar

Zoro- No querrá decir, doble A (la AAA, no se que significan las siglas, pero aquí en Mexico, es la asociación que promueve los espectáculos de lucha libre)

Shanks- También eso, creen que me desintoxicaran, pero no lo logran y tampoco esos malditos luchadores, no aguantan que les haya volado sus mascaras

Chopper- ¿Quién es ese? (Aun después de ver a todos los maestros esto no debería ser tanta sorpresa)

Tashigi- Es el maestro Shanks, da clase de…, bueno no estoy muy segura cual es su clase, pero sus exámenes siempre tratan de alcoholismo y sus historias de borracho

Shanks- Señorita Tashgi, no leeee hable a mi alushinacion

Tashigi- Pero maestro, Chopper es real

Franky- La cerebrita tiene razón, el tanuki existe

Shanks- Franky no dudo que tu estech borasho, pero de Tashigi no lo creo, a de ser por culpa del pelos verdes

Zoro- ¡HEY!

Luffy- No maestro, el es verdadero

Mr. 2- Si todos lo vemos

Shanks- Ya veo lo que shucede aquí, todosh andan tomadossh… porque no lo dijeron, pasen el chupe.

Franky- Ya rugió (sacando de su banco unas botellas… de refresco, y un poquito de whisky)

Shanks- Voy a contarles, como es que conduje una noche con los ojos vendados, Hawky me dijo que no podía, el barman me dijo que no podía, 7 policías me dijeron que no podía, pero lo logre…

Como siempre la clase se había vuelto un alborote, pero todo esto se vino abajo cuando /PAS/ la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando al Director, y a una entidad superior a sus poderes…, todo mundo se cayo menos…

Shanks- …Entonces me la clave bien duro

?- ¿QUE, QUE?

Shanks- Otsss, déjeme acabar, me clave bien duro la palanca de velocidades cuando volque el carro, es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente super intendente Oda

/chan chan chan/ exactamente la única persona superior al Director, incluso superior a mi en esta historia, Eiichiro Oda

Director- Super intendente, esto es ridículo no puede tomar decisiones tan precipitadas, además yo soy el Director

Sexy secretaria- Señor por favor calmase… y tenga póngase estos pantalones, ya hizo que media escuela lo viera así (entregándoselos)

Oda- No puedo dejar que un niño así (señalando a Chopper) este en esta "dizque" institución

Todos- ¿QUE?

Oda- Voy a llevármelo a un lugar mas adecuado para el, con su permiso

Pero había algo que evitaría esto

Luffy- No voy a dejar que se lleve a mi nakama, no importa quien seas (tomo su sombrero y lo aventó, extrañamente le callo a Nami en la cabeza)

Zoro- Se lo difícil que es que te sacan de una escuela pero debe ser peor que lo hagan sin razon (atándose su bandana)

Sanji- Tal vez robe la atención de las chicas, pero si se va de aquí eso las pondría muy tristes y no lo permitiré (encendiendo su cigarrillo)

Usopp (temblando)- Si sisisisi, puede hacernos lo que quiera, ppepepepepero no se lo llevara

Franky- De todos los grupos en los que he estado repitiendo año, este es el mejor para todos, hasta para el pequeño tanuki (en eso se oye una música parecida a la de popeye, el grandulon aprieta una lata de refresco y se la toma de golpe)

Y así todos los miembros del salón se colocaron alrededor del pequeño reno mostrando su unión, aun con todas sus diferencias

Chopper- Amigos (con esos ojitos llorosos que pone)

Oda- Con que si?, entonces puedes quedarte

Chopper- En serio

Oda- Si, Director, vamos afuera tengo algo que contarle

Una vez afuera

Director- ¿Por qué hizo eso¿y por que el cambio tan repentino¿y por que el cielo es azul?

Oda- En orden, me entere del muchacho y quería ver como se encontraba, lo deje porque parece que la esta pasando bien, su escuela aunque sigue reglas que parecen haber sido escritas por un mono es buena para gente como el y como yo… y, no se, de que color quiere que sea el cielo, como rayos voy a saberlo

Director- Como que un mono, yo escribí las reglas… un momento dijo "gente como yo"

Oda- No como usted, como yo (entonces Oda se agarra la cara y se la arranca revelando su verdadera identidad)

Director- Puta madre, el Pandaman y yo que dije todos esos chistes de el

Pandaman- Esas no te las voy a perdonar, pero me alegra que el chico este bien, se lo reportare a Oda

Director- Como no me di cuenta de que era el

Sexy secretaria- Era muy obvio, no movía los labios al hablar, como no lo noto

Director-… Silencio!!!

Ese mismo día, pero en la salida

Luffy- Bueno Chopper que te pareció tu primer día en la escuela

Zoro- Luffy ya paso una semana desde que el entro

Luffy- ¿Enserio? Ni lo note

Chopper- Jaja, pero de igual manera gracias por preguntar

En eso una voz se oyó atrás de los muchachos, algo apresurada

Nami- ¡Luffy, espera!

Luffy- ¿Nami?

Sanji- _Nami-sw _/SMASH/ (recibiendo un azote de Franky)

Zoro- Vamonos de aquí, solo hacemos multitud

Sanji- ¿Que? De que estas hablando

Franky- Aprende a aceptar tus derrotas pervertido (arrastrándolo, saliendo de la escena)

Nami- Eh, Luffy… se te olvido tu sombrero (entregándoselo)

Luffy- Es cierto, ya se me había olvidad… gra, gracias Nami

Nami- De nada (ambos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos además de sonrojarse un poco) este, Luffy, quiero… eh

Nojiko (interrumpiendo)- Nami vamonos, mama no te va a estar esperando todo el día

Nami- ¿Eh? (saliendo del transe) Si, nos vemos Luffy

Luffy- Ba…Bye

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Nota: Pues aquí el cuarto, que puedo decir, mas que nada otra vez, gracias a todos por su apoyo, y para aquellos que vieron los spoilers, se habrán dado cuenta que me retrase un poco, asi que disculpas, las cosas se me salieron de control… pero eso es otra historia; en el siguiente capitulo, bueno no les voy a decir que vendrá pero ya tengo un par de ideas, así que solo es cosa de tiempo, de nueva cuenta les recuerdo los **spoilers **en mi profile, para que estén al día; dejen sus reviews, y ahora vamos a contestar los pasados

Hana123- Me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado, y espero que este igual

Sensei the nahual- Hombre, gracias por el comentario, no te preocupes como había dicho hay mucho material de donde agarrar así que faltara mucho para que esto acabe

Gabe Logan- Aprecio mucho tu comentario, ya que me gustan varios de tus fics, y bueno pues aquí la llevo

Kaizoku ou16- Que te diré? Buggy es un personaje de donde sacar mucho, Olvia era la única que me figuraba para ese puesto, y en cuanto al LuNa, pues apenas va comenzando, en fin agradezco tu comentario

Hime-klaus- Me alegra que te haya divertido, pero me quede con la duda ¿Qué hiciste en tu escuela? Porque todo lo sucedido en el anterior capitulo son cosas que expulsarían a uno… bueno no importa, mientras no te hayan atrapado; es interesante saber que no solo tu lees mis fics, por lo que me dijiste en otra historia, y espero no haberte dejado esperando tanto

Lucera- Me reconforta saber que no plagie una de tus ideas, y… vaya "ídolo" suena muy grande pero es agradable, gracias

Kanako- Pues que te pareció, gracias a ti y a otros, agregue a Chopper, espero te haya gustado el toque que le di; en cuanto a las parejas, primero pues no todos compartimos los mismas ideas, pero eso hace es lo que nos hace tan variados, algo aparte es que ya en unos cuantos capítulos me dedicare únicamente a las parejitas, pero tendrán que esperar

Flacacelcer13- ¿Genio? Que raro, unos amigos dicen que soy un loco, pero que va; al final Oda si vino a hacer una pequeña aparición, solo que me engaño con ese Pandamana, jaja; también a ti debo preguntar que te pareció Chopper, no es como me lo planteaste pero aun así, es la esencia

Eriedth- Demonios, aquí Ace se me olvido por completo, sorry; Enel, lo mas seguro es que salga, aun no se como, pero lo hará

-ng007-- No hay nada como oír la alegría de alguien por algo que haz hecho, gracias; pues ya mencione lo de las parejas, en gustos se rompen géneros, como dicen, en fin gracias otra vez


	5. Chapter 5

Era otro día en la prestigiosa, bueno a quien engañamos, simplemente en la prepa Grand Line, los alumnos del grupo del sombrero de paja en esta ocasión tomaban una de las clases que por obligación no es tan aburrida como las demás, Musica; una vez a la semana iban al salón de música, a quien sabe que, ya que a muy pocos les parecía interesar esto, solo llevaban un instrumento o tomaban uno prestado del lugar, tocaban algo aunque sonara horrible y se largaban, pero hoy todo cambiaria. Un maestro de unos 50 y tantos años entro, tenia barba y largos bigotes blancos, vestido de traje café con corbata, libros en una mano y una batuta en la otra, además de un puntiagudo casco de caballero, Gan Fall

Gan Fall- Buenos días muchachos, debido a unos cortes de presupuesto, desde hoy yo seré su maestro de música… aunque aun no entiendo porque hicieron eso

Mientras en la oficina del director, la sexy secretaria veía perpleja por una ventana lo que había hecho el Director

Sexy secretaria- ¿Qué hizo que con el dinero del presupuesto?

Director- Compre un submarino nuclear, ahora vamos necesito alguien que me ayude a encenderlo

Sexy secretaria- Pero si ni siquiera vivimos cerca de la playa, ni si quiera hay un charco cerca

Director- Quien dijo que iríamos bajo el agua, iremos bajo tierra y acabaremos con esos malditos hombres topo

Advertencia las siguientes escenas fueron hechas bajo la supervisión de profesionales… y aun asi fueron un desastre, jejejeje; seguimos con la historia, este es el capitulo 5 de

PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Gan Fall- Muy bien, alguna ultima pregunta

Luffy- Yo, yo, yo (levantando la mano como desesperado) ¿Por qué trae ese casco?

Gan Fall- ¿QUE? No otra vez (quitándoselo) porque compre todas esas armaduras, solo me tropiezo con ellas a cada rato, bueno si no hay mas preguntas, quiero oírlos tocar, quiero saber cual es su habilidad /tac tac tac/ (golpeando con la batuta) listos, 2, 3, 4

Y al momento de empezar el sonido producido fue algo así como lo que se oye al meter aun gato y a un perro en una bolsa por un rato (no lo intenten, auch maldito gato)

Gan Fall- Basta basta, que demonios fue eso, que han estado haciendo en sus clases de música (todo mundo se quedo callado) bueno supongo que tendré que verlos uno por uno… ustedes 5 (Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp y Vivi) que clase de instrumentos son esos

Zoro- Es una armónica es lo único que se tocar y lo único que pude conseguir

Vivi- Es una pandereta, ósea esta super nice /ssssssssss/ (sonándola) ósea, entiendo que tenga como mil años, pero ósea, hello hay que actualizarse

Usopp- Pues un silbato es algo fácil con lo cual llevar el ritmo además de que no hay que estar guardándolo o cuidándolo /FIUUUUUUUUUUU/ (antes de que siguiera se lo arrebato)

Gan Fall- Con esa cara que tiene da la impresión de un idiota, no lo confirme ahora consiga otro instrumento y tu… es la cosa mas rara que he visto y no hablo de ti

Chopper- Hey, esta es una autentica ocarina de The Legend of Zelda, solo que… no puedo tocarla mis pesuñas (soltando unas lagrimitas)

Gan Fall- Pues ve pensando en algo mas, y finalmente usted señor Monkey, si mal no me equivoco, porque esta tocando eso

Luffy- Es genial mire ¡AAAAAH! (un triangulo, el muchacho tocaba un triangulo como si fuera una batería, hasta que este salio volando)

Usopp- Hey maestro que tal esto /tuuc tuc tucu tuc tucu/ unos bongos, viejo (con todo y uno de eso sombreros rastafarios)

Gan Fall (tapándose la cara)- A ver ustedes tienen instrumentos de verdad, deben saber tocarlos (mirando a los demás) tu el rubio y tu el… ¿Por qué no trae pantalones?

Franky- Cálmese viejo, eso no importara cuando vea mi solo de guitarra eléctrica con la lengua… bla lag….la (la lengua se le atoro antes de poder mostrar algo)

Sanji- No le haga caso a este tonto maestro, vera que yo soy muy bueno, sobre todo cuando tengo a tantas lindas chicas para inspirarme (viéndolas comenzando a tocar la guitarra acústica), esta va para mi querida ¡Aaah! (Franky se safo de las cuerdas pero termino ensartándose con el rubio)

Gan Fall (viendo a otro lado)- ¡Ah! Tu, tu eres la hija de la maestra Olvia verdad?

Robin- Como lo noto, apenas me parezco a mi mama (sin sarcasmo, seria como siempre)

Gan Fall- Ella me ha dicho que tocas muy bien el teclado

Robin- Claro, permítame (la melodía era agradable, pero poco a poco el sonido se convirtió en uno malévolo y algo endemoniado) jaja… jajajajaja… **JAJAJAJAJAJA, con esta melodía liberare a las fuerzas de ultratumba de… **/pas/

Mr.2 (dándole un zape)- No seas payasa Robin

Gan Fall- Señor… (Viendo al desviado, tratando de adivinar su nombre)

Mr.2- ito, deje le muestro mi habilidad con la flauta (mordiendo el pitillo de una manera que ya no puedo decir, creo que me acabo de traumar)

Gan Fall- No será necesario… Señorita, Tashigi, que hay de usted

Tashigi- Si claro (ella tocaba la trompeta, comenzó con uno de esos cantos militares para despertar a la gente, pero al llegar a la nota mas alta) /PAM/ (la pobre se desmayo por falta de aire)

Zoro- ¡Tashigi!

Mr.2- Uh, la pobre ya no aguanto

Gan Fall- Bueno ya solo quedan ustedes 2, primero usted, señorita Conis (en eso la rubia con bolitas en el cabello de la nada se callo) ¿Por qué fue eso?

Conis- Es que mi amigui no vino (exacto hoy Kaya había faltado, y las 2 como habrán notado una no sirve muy bien sin la otra, pero esto era exagerado) y pues siempre nos muy juntitas, jeje

Gan Fall- Sea como sea, veo que trae un arpa, algo peculiar, tóquela

Al fin alguien sabia lo que hacia y sin que alguna tontería sucediera, solo faltaba Nami

Gan Fall- Y que hay de usted señorita, ¿Dónde esta su instrumento?

Nami- Pues yo soy la que canta, por eso mi voz es mi instrumento

Vivi- No será porque eres muy tacaña y pobre para comprarte algo decente

Nami- Al menos soy mejor que tu con esa inútil pandereta para idiotas, hija de la chin…

Gan Fall- /ar ar/ mas vale que cante mejor que su forma de hablar señorita

Nami- Lo siento, permítame (aclarándose la boca) ¡Miiiiiiiiiii/Zaz/ (un vaso se quebró)

Todos se asombraron ante este suceso, pero esto se vino abajo en un instante

Luffy- Rayos le di al vaso con mi triangulo (no había sido mas que un error)

Gan Fall- Hay mucho que hacer con ustedes… vamos a empezar con algo sencillo, el himno a la alegría

(Esta es la canción mas sencilla que hay, en mi salón 37 gentes, incluyéndome, de 40 hicieron su examen final con esto)

Después de una hora de practica y un inexpiable incendio, la tonada parecía bien

Gan Fall (usando el extintor)- ¿Cómo rayos sucedió esto solo con un triangulo? Desde ahora señor Luffy le prohíbo tocar algún instrumento

Luffy- aaah, justo cuando empezaba a entenderle

Gan Fall- Bueno una vez mas desde el principio, 2, 3/tz tz tz tz tz/ (un rítmico y contagioso sonido comenzó a oírse) Oh no, pensé que no iban a venir

Tashigi- ¿Qué sucede maestro?

Gan Fall- Ahora que soy el único maestro de música, tengo que darle clases a todos los grupos, pero el tiempo no me alcanza, así que algunos tendrán que compartir clases, pero no esperaba que fuera con ellos (el sonido cada vez era mas fuerte)

Luffy- Es explica porque mi hermano esta aquí (Ace yacía dormido en una esquina)

Gan Fall- No, el señor Portagas lleva aquí 3 días dormido

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un sujeto con una enorme estereo sobre su hombro tapando su cara pero claramente se veían sus pantalones de la escala algo bajos ya que su ropa interior podía verse, así como que estaba descalzo, tras el entraron mas extraños un tipo con una chaqueta morada y un peinado como de araña haciendo movimientos muy raros, otro con una gorra de aviador, bigotes puntiagudos y un toca discos antiguo, moviendo el disco de vinil haciendo eso ruidos raros, finalmente el ultimo era un sujeto redondo con lentes y sombrero que parecía estar vigilando a los demás como guardaespaldas, además de algunos tipos de relleno que no interesan

Gan Fall- Señor Enel, Gedatsu, Shura y Satori, ¿Por qué demonios llegan hasta ahora?

El primero bajo de golpe el estero revelando su persona, con un paliacate blanco, las úvulas hasta la cintura (parte del oído de mas) lleno de cadenas y anillos de oro, sin camisa con el pircing mas extraño del mundo un enorme anillo en la espalda con 4 bongos en el, quien mas sino el autoproclamado Dios de Skypiea, Enel

Enel- Señor, yo aquí no veo a ninguno/ solo yo este Dios metido en un infortunio/ yo soy el único, el Dios rapero y zapero/ el gran padrote del azote/ (todo esto y casi todo lo que dice es rapeado así que denle ritmo)

Seguidores- ¡ENEL!

Gan Fall- Deje de insultar a la música con eso y dígame porque llegaron tan tarde

Enel- Yo yo yo viejo (haciendo gestos con las manos) apenas mi gente y yo nos enteramos de la movida que el sistema nos hizo, que espera que le ruegue en el piso, que actué todo lizo, Eh? Además quienes son estos _bachateros_ que osean sonar en mis dominios sin mi permiso

Gan Fall- Desde hoy tienen que compartir la clase con ellos así que respétenlos

Enel- Paz viejo, mejor para mi, mejor para ellos, porque desde ahora pueden unirse a mi, y a mi grupo para promover el _perreo y el sandungeo _musical eterno, con migo como su Dios

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper- ¡SUGOI! (simplemente asombrados)

Franky - De donde salio este loco

Sanji- Si estamos en la misma escuela como es que jamás lo habíamos visto

Usopp- Podrías darme tu autógrafo

Chopper- Y a mi

/Chiiiing/ al voltear a ver la excesiva joyería del sujeto deslumbro al narizón y al renito

Usopp- ¡AAAH, mis ojos!

Chopper- ¡Aaah! Es como el Taiyo-ken de Tenshinhan

Enel- Aun lado inútiles solo me interesan las _beatuiful ladies_, como tu pelirroja de pasión si vienes con migo, te daré lo que quieras _bling bling mamy _(mostrando su joyería, a lo cual Nami quedo cautivada)

Luffy- ¡HEY!, no seas tan atrevido (comenzando a cabrearse)

Sanji- ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a Nami-swan?

Ante esto el Dios chasqueo sus dedos para que Satori se encargara

Satori- Ho, ho-ho! Aquel que molesta a Enel, enfrenta el calvario de las bolas

Sanji- ¿El que/WAAAM/ AAAH mis bolas! (el sujeto yacía en el piso cubriendo sus partes)

Enel- Entonces que dices nena (casi teniendo a Nami comiendo de sus manos)

Vivi- No le hagas caso a ese corriente, rara, sus joyería es pura fantasía falsa

Nami- Oye es cierto, fuera de aquí, idiota

Enel- Grrr, como quieras… que hay de ti niña (Tashigi)

Zoro- ¡Le pones un dedo encima y te lo arranco!

Tashigi- Zoro, cálmate, no vayas a hacer algo tonto (viendo como se tranquilizaba)

Enel- Terreno difícil… (luego vio como Bon Clay se le quedaba mirando) y muy extraño… que peinado tan radical, como te llamas mamy

Conis- Eh… este, Conis (algo nerviosa)

Enel- Ven con migo y te daré todo el cielo y todo lo que hay mas allá, yo miento, solo acierto, yo no equivoco, ni estoy loco, ¿Qué dices?

Nami- Vamos Conis, manda a ese tipo a volar, no puedes creerte sus tonterías

Conis- ¡Esta bien!

Nami- Le falta medio cerebro, lo ha de traer Kaya

Gan Fall- ¡BASTA DE ESTO! Sr. Enel siéntese antes de que la clase…

/RIIIIIIIING/

Enel- Ya no importa viejo, pero eso si, señor yo no soy, yo soy Enel, yo soy fifty vari, Eninel, Daddy Eneri, soy todo, soy un Dios… vamonos baby, banda

De esta manera la gente de Enel y Conis salio del aula, dejando a los demás pensando en lo que había sido la presentación mas extraña de alguien hasta ahora y como es que si una de las "amiguis" falta la otra hace cosas sin pensar

Y así paso el tiempo una semana, en ese tiempo se dieron cuenta de porque jamás habían visto a Enel y a sus seguidores, ellos iban a la escuela cada vez que se les daba la gana o cada vez que necesitaban esconderse de la policía, la marina, los bomberos, los vendedores de hot dogs o todo aquel que le hubieran hecho algo; también esa semana Conis nunca se presento, igual Kaya pero ella fue por causa de estar enferma y Usopp estubo todo ese tiempo con vendajes en la cara por una ceguera temporal

Finalmente volvieron a tener clase de música, esta vez sin el inconveniente rapero, Gan Fall no se encontraba ya que había ido a hablar con el Director pero esto tardaría un poco ya que, de alguna extraña manera el Director logro sumergir el submarino bajo tierra

Mr. 2- ¿Entonces no has hablado con Conis?

Kaya- No… hace tiempo que no veo a mi amigui, esto es muy raro, jamás nos habíamos separado tanto

Usopp- No te preocupes Kaya, al menos puedes ver, no que yo (sujetando el hombro de Nami, pensando que era la rubia)

/PAM/ la pelinaranja le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al moreno

Chopper- ¡Usopp! Te vez tan mal como Shiryu tras una de sus peleas, además de que también estas ciego

Nami (ignorando lo sucedido)- Fue por culpa de ese loco de Enel, tu no tienes que preocuparte (le puso una mano en el hombro y) /PAM/ (la rubia se callo)

Tashigi- Esto no tiene sentido

Kaya- Auch, sin mi amigui no es lo mismo

Vivi- No tienes por que preocuparte Kaya, aun me tienes a mi

Kaya- Lo se Vivi, pero tu eres algo… como decirlo sin ofenderte

Mr. 2- Mandona

Robin- Demoníaca

Tashigi- Temperamental

Nami- Egoísta, fastidiosa, desconsiderada

Vivi- ¡Hey! Yo cero que ver, no soy así

Kaya- Pues…

Vivi- Grrrrr, toda es culpa de ese _naco_ de Enel, yuuug, bueno mientras no nos volvamos a topar con un loco así

/TASSSS/ La puerta del aula se abrió de una patada por parte de un muchacho algo zafado, moreno con los pantalones hechos jirones, igual sin camisa y sin zapatos pero a diferencia del rapero, este estaba todo tatuado con símbolos raros, casi calvo solo conservaba cabello en el centro de su cabeza terminando en una cola de caballo en su espalda, con pulseras con picos y algunas cadenas; antes de decir algo hizo ese sonido que se produce cuando uno abre la boca y mueve la lengua de arriba abajo en forma muy aguda

?- Quien osa entrar en los dominios de la banda "SHANDIA"

Por si tenían sus dudas, este loco es Wiper, seguido de toda su tribu, Kamakiri el bato de lentes de sol coloridos, Braham el cual cubre su vista con su gorro y Genbou… este no me acuerdo como era, creo que trae un sombrero blanco como cresta de gallo, todos cargando instrumentos, batería, amplificadores, en fin todo lo necesario para una banda de metaleros

Sanji- De donde salen estos sujetos

Nami (tapándose la cara)- Esto parece una broma escrita por un chimpancé

Maravillante- ¡Oye!

Robin- Escucharon eso

Tashigi- No le hagas caso a esas voces Robin

Wiper (enojado)- ¿Quién carajos son ustedes para invadir nuestra aula?

Luffy- Hola yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, y pues desde ahora somos compañeros en la clase de…

Wiper (interrumpiendo)- ¡QUE! Como se atreven a hacernos esto… bueno sea como sea mas vale que se vayan acostumbrando a nuestro estilo metalero, o si no (tronándose los nudillos) fuera de mi camino pedazo de mono

/ZAMM/ Luffy fue lanzado contra algunos instrumentos quedando en una posición muy estupida

Nami- ¡Luffy! (acercándosele)

Wiper- Muchachos, pongan el "árbol de navidad"

Chopper- Pero si aun no es navidad, ojala lo fuera

Wiper- Con que muy gracioso no (aun mas encabronado, haciendo casi llorar al renito)

Al poco tiempo los Shandians habían conectado en una entrada mas 30 enchufes, con la ayuda de extensiones, haciendo casi un árbol de navidad por todo el verde cableado y las chispas que salían de vez en cuando

Wiper- Listos para echar la escuela abajo (con su guitarra en el micrófono)

Kamakiri, Braham y Genbou- ¡SIIIIII! (en el bajo, teclado y batería respectivamente)

Whiper- ¡ROOOOOOOOA! (empezó la devastadora música, mandando a casi todos a volar) ¡MUERTE, DESTRUCCION…!

Usopp (sujetándose para no salir volando)- ¡Cumbia! (pronto cayo por que la música se paro abruptamente)

Wiper (y su grupo rodeándolo)- Vuelves a decir una estupidez así y te meto esto (una concha como los Dials) en donde no te da la luz (el narizón solo se desmayo) Continuemos

La siguiente media hora el grupo del sombrero de paja tubo que soportar la demencial y caótica música metalera de estos tipos, llena de groserías, quejas al sistema, insultos, visiones apocalípticas y lo mas terrorífico de todo, los horribles doblajes y la censura hacia los animes; cuando todo acabo el salón parecía haber sufrido el impacto de una bomba atómica, muchos estaban en el suelo tirados sorprendentemente vivos, y Ace seguía dormido en la esquina como si nada

Tashigi- Calmata Chopper, ya todo paso (consolando al renito que lloraba en posición fetal)

Zoro- Además no es tan malo

Chopper- Si pero… sniff, porque tuvieron que hacer 2 años de relleno de Naruto, sniff

Franky- Y que esto no te atrae, Robin, todas esas maldiciones y gritos

Robin- No, los músicos por mas mal hablados que sean son aceptados por la sociedad, yo no soy de esas gentes tan imprudentes, **jeje**

Franky- No deberías tomar algún medicamento

Robin- **Como si eso fuera a detenerme... ** es decir, no, estoy bien

Nami (quitándose escombros)- Luffy ¿estas bien? Luffy (el muchacho no respondía) Luffy ¿Qué te sucede? No te puedes ir, aun no te he dicho que…

Luffy- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nami- Eres un idiota /Paas/ Me hiciste preocuparme

Luffy (sobandose el golpe)- Eh? Ya es hora de comer

Vivi- A que clase de idiota le puede gustar esto

En eso, la única persona que había soportado de pie todo esto veía a Wiper como si viera a su príncipe azul

Kaya- Eso fue increíble

Wiper- Con que te gusto, eh? Puedes venir con nosotros esto solo fue el calentamiento, en mi casa hacemos el verdadero ensayo

Kaya- Claro, claro

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo los Muwigara, la rubia ya se había ido con los metaleros con todo y equipo

Esta vez solo pasaron un par de días, para que los muchachos del salón medio aclararan la situación, al ver a las nuevas Kaya y Conis, aunque no eran las únicas diferentes, Vivi estaba algo rara ese día

Nami- ¡Hey, princesita! ¿Qué te sucede?

Vivi- Vete, no estoy de humor (acostada en el mesa banco)

Mr. 2- Esta así desde que Kaya y Conis se fueron, ellas eran las únicas a las que les hablaba

Nami- y que hay de nosotras

Vivi- Ustedes son demasiado listas, Kaya y Conis eran mas fácil de manipular

?- Yo yo yo gente, aquí esta la chica adorada/ sin errores ni jaladas/ vestida y perfumada/ para mandar a todos a la chin…

Vivi- ¡Conis!

La rubia venia sumamente cambiada, muy _enchulada_, algunas cadenas de oro, uñas crecidas y pintadas muy estrafalariamente, y con un paliacate en la cabeza con hoyos para que las bolitas le salieran

Conis- Yo, calmada chica, que soy pa' todos

Vivi- ¿chica? (jamás había sido tan poco formal con ella)

Franky- Eso si es una chica

Sanji- ¿Que rayos estas diciendo, enfermo?

Chopper- Bueno creo que ya te puedes quitar las vendas Usopp (ayudándole)

Usopp- Si, lo único es que no debo ver objetos bri… ¡AAAAH! (ya deben saber que paso)

Conis- ¿_Whaza_? Banda, que tanto parlotean por aquí

Sanji- Me quiero volver chango, que le hicieron a mi hermosa Conis

Entonces otra figura se noto en la puerta

?- _¡El receptor de METAAAAAAAL! _(muy aguda)

Tashigi- ¿Esa es Kaya?

Ahora la tranquila y serena niñita era mas bien una chava toda metalero, con cadenas, joyas y pulseras oscuras y con picos, la ropa toda arañada y el cabello medio teñido entre rubio y negro, además del exagerado maquillaje oscuro, además de las botas con 10 centímetros de alto

Zoro- Sin duda, hoy es uno de esos extraños días, pero bueno en esta escuela cuando no

Robin- Que exagerada

Conis- ¿Kaya?

Kaya- ¿Conis?

Conis y Kaya- ¡AMIGUI! (abrazándose una a la otra haciendo aun lado esas extrañas personalidades) ¡Te extrañe mucho!

Mr. 2- Bueno esto se resolvió mas rápido de lo esperado

Conis- Hay amigui, tengo tanto que decirte

Kaya- Hay que coincidencia yo también, amigui

Conis- Bueno yo primero, hace unos días conocía al sujeto mas wow del mundo

Kaya- Yo también amigui, pero el mió es todo un músico

Conis- Que coincidencia, el mió también, amigui

Conis y Kaya- Pues veras, el mió canta

Conis- Rap / (simultaneo) Kaya- Metal

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el salón, mientras las 2 amiguis se veían paralizadas una a la otra

Nami- Bueno todo se fue al carajo

Conis- Amigui, como puedes estar con ese montón de desarrapados, gente como ellos detiene el progreso de mi señor

Kaya- Jamás imagine que cayeras tan bajo, como para andar con esos pandilleros super exagerados y ególatras, tipos así solo insultan a la verdadera música

Conis y Kaya- Si no puedes aceptarlo entonces no debes ser mi amigui, ¡Cortala! Haciendo un círculo con los dedos índice y medio, ambas rompieron ese anillo que representaba su amistad tocándose, tras esto las 2 salieron del salón llorando en direcciones opuestas

Franky- Vaya, ver a esas 2 dejar de ser amigas, debe ser una señal del Apocalipsis

Robin- Mmm… Apocalipsis

Sanji (tirado en el suelo)- No Kaya-swan, Conis-chwan, ¿Por qué tubo que acabar esa amistado?

Vivi (igual que el rubio)- No, ahora quien hará mis tareas y me adulara sin sentido, ¿Por qué el dinero no puede resolverlo?

Nami- Si las cosas siguen así, solo van a empeorar

Luffy- ¡No! todos somos nakamas, no podemos dejar que pase esto, hay que arreglarlo

Nami- Son ese Enel y Wiper, los que iniciaron esto

Luffy- Entonces hay que ir con ellos (sujetando a la chica de la mano, saliendo a toda velocidad)

Nami- ¡Hey porque me llevas a mi!

Luffy- Por que, eh… este (sonrojándose) pues eres mejor con estas cosas, Nami… ya sabes como soy, jeje

De alguna extraña manera, los 2 lograron juntar a los líderes de cada grupo, ya habían comenzado su platica un poco

Enel- Jamás, _baby_, por mas que pidas, yo _never_ lo haré

Wiper- Tienes que estar drogada, para preguntar algo tan tonto

Nami- Solo les ofrecía una tangerina… bueno, si es así, vamos a los negocios, ¡ustedes, par de idiotas miren lo que hicieron, separaron a 2 amigas de toda la vida!

Enel- Yo le mostré el verdadero camino y ella me siguió

Wiper- Ella vino con migo porque sabia que era lo correcto

Enel- Tu no eres mas que un desalineado con maquillaje barato encima

Wiper- Y que hay de ti, tienes mas joyería barata que un tianguis en el centro

Luffy- Basta, no ven que nos están destruyendo, antes todo se resolvía con guerras y muertes pero hoy…

Wiper- Me gusta como piensa el sombrero de paja

Enel- Si, tengamos una guerra y el que quede vivo gana

Nami- ¡No!, que tal algo favorable para los 3 (los 2 se le quedaron mirando) ustedes y yo, hagamos una guerra de bandas y ahí demuestran quien es mejor y yo venderé boletos

Enel- Eso suena mejor, y más violento

Wiper- Cierto, en un concierto se derrama mas sangre

Nami- ¿Eh?

Asi el fin de semana, en la escuela se organizo la guerra de las bandas, raperos contra metaleros, aunque como es que esto arreglaría la amistad de las chicas, quien sabe… no muy lejos de ahí, una parejita trataba de llegar a la escuela pero había algunos inconvenientes

Tashigi- Zoro, no es por nada pero creo que estamos perdidos

Zoro- No, no es cierto (se encontraban en el 54° piso de un edifico muy lejos de la escuela)

Tashigi- Talvez yo debería dirigir

Zoro- No, prometí que te llevaría al concierto sea como sea, y lo voy a hacer

Tashigi- Bueno, mientras este con tigo (agarrándolo del brazo)

En la escuela, en la taquilla

Nami- ¡Donde rayos están todos!

Luffy- Pues Zoro dijo que llegaría temprano, eso significa que se va a perder y no vendrá; Bon Clay trata de consolar a Vivi y los demás pues… no los he visto desde ayer, lo único que recuerdo es que llevaban algo muy grande envuelto que se movía mucho

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí en un lugar oscuro y abandonado, Sanji estaba atado a una silla muy golpeado sobretodo de la cara

/WAM/

Franky (tras abofetearlo)- Te preguntare una vez mas, ¿de que color es mi ropa interior?

Sanji- Por enésima vez, ya te dije que azul, no traes pantalones puedo verla

/WAM/

Franky- De que color es mi ropa interior

Sanji- Estas descerebrado, por que haces esto

Usopp- Franky, creo que se te olvido cual era la pregunta, le íbamos a preguntar si quería jalarse a nuestra banda

Chopper- Usopp, le esta hablando a la pared (en pocas palabras, Franky no oyó)

Franky- Muy bien si no quieres ayudar, Robin traer la maquina (trayéndole una batería con unos caimanes) Tu eliges, en los pezones o mas "abajo"… y sabes, en los pezones es peor

De vuelta en la escuela, todo estaba por dar inicio, de un lado los raperos traían todo su equipo de sonido, tocadiscos, maquina de sonidos y hasta un auto todo enchulado; los rockers por su parte habían puesto los amplificadores mas grandes que encontraron, maquina de humo y algunos signos satánicos en su escenario, los lideres se reunieron

Wiper- Conoces las reglas verdad

Enel- Viejo, soy de la calle, yo hice las reglas; yo comienzo, luego tu, luego yo, tu y despues eso ya no importa, comenzamos a pelarnos y gana el que se escape de la policía

Wiper- Que así sea (retirándose)

Enel- Lista nena (nalgueando a Conis)

Conis- Claro Enel

Wiper- Preparada (cortándose el brazo con una cuchilla)

Kaya- Claro (haciendo lo mismo)

Estableciendo las extrañas reglas, la competencia comenzó con Enel y su grupo

Enel- Yo yo yo, gente aquí esta el único el mejor, God Enel, presentando a la reina del _sandugueo_, la princesa del _perreo_ (dándole entrada a la chica)

Conis- Yo yo, here we come, caído del cielo el llego/ para dar a todos su bendición y salvación/ el dios dorado y adorado…

Enel- Yeah yeah yeah, que estos metales no te asusten/ porque con mis truenos los destruyen/ solo canto y ellos huyen, lo único que hacen es que me abuyen

La guitarra de Wiper comenzó a escucharse, demostrando que era su turno

Wiper- ¡ROOOOOOOOA! Que se abran las tinieblas (del humo surgió la rubia)

Kaya- Que mi grito se escuche hasta los abismos. Que los impuros ya no sean ellos mismos. Es hora del juicio y del sadismo

Wiper- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DESTRUCCION!

Poco a poco las tonadas iban subiendo mas y mas, ya sin respetar a los contrarios intoxicando a todo el publico, pronto esto se convertiría en una masacre

Nami- Tenemos que hacer algo, o quien sabe que pueda pasar

Luffy- Miren, encontré mi triangulo /Ting/

Esta ultima onda fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con esto el suelo comenzó a quebrarse formando una grita que paso exactamente entre los 2 escenarios de que cada banda, justo después de eso un enorme submarino surgió de la grieta junto con el Director

Director- Corran por sus vidas los hombres topos nos atacan

Y en efecto después de eso decenas de estos seres comenzaron a salir

Nami (tomando el triangulo)- Luffy, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocar un instrumento

Luffy- Eso si me queda vida (viendo como los hombres topo se acercaban)

Nami- No quiero morir, aun no soy rica y no he amado (abrazando a Luffy)

Ace (por otro lado)- Demonios, pensé que ya había despertado, pero veo que aun estoy en ese sueño de los hombres topo, ahora sentirán mi puño de fuego (vio su mano… esperando que se incendiara) esperen un momento (pero no sucedería) ¡Aaah!

Pero los músicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, hasta que en uno de los temblores secundarios, Conis y Kaya cayeron, quedando a merced de estas criaturas

Conis- Amigui, quiero decirte algo (llena de miedo)

Kaya- Yo también amigui (igual)

Conis y Kaya- ¡Lo siento! (abrazándose) ¡No volvamos a pelear!

En ese momento las canciones llegaron a sus clímax creando un sonido estridente e insoportable

Topo 1- roag aarrga roa (traducción: Esta música es horrible ¿Cómo pueden soportarla?)

Topo 2- braw wa wa bara raw (traducción: Es por su enorme idiotez, no tiene caso que eliminemos una raza tan estupida)

Topo 1- roag aarrga roa roag roag aarrga roag aarrga roa roag roag aarrga roag aarrga roa roag roag aarrga (traducción: si)

Director- Con que huyendo eh?, Sexy secretaria, inicie la inmersión

Sexy secretaria- ¿Esta usted loco?

Director- Claro, ahora vamos

Así los topos y el submarino regresaron bajo tierra, pero los raperos y metaleros ni en cuenta hasta que…

/ziung/ la electricidad se fue

Enel y Wiper- ¿Eh?... ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

La pelinaranja agarro al rapero por sus largas orejas y al matelero de uno de sus pircings en esos lugares raros, azotándolos contra el piso

Nami- Muy bien trate de resolver esto en forma civilizada pero veo que no funciona, así que lo haré de la manera difícil (con esa cara de enojada que da miedo) Ya déjense de esas estupideces, son solo géneros diferentes, no por eso tiene que odiarse, incluso ellas 2 ya se arreglaron sin su ayuda

Conis- Además muchachos, hay bandas que han logrado combinar el rap y el rock y les ha salido bien

Kaya- Si, como Linkin park o Gorillaz, porque no lo intentan

Enel y Wiper- Un dueto

Wiper- Si, eso seria algo interesante

Enel- Entonces esta decidido, haremos todo un _remix _que alcanzara los cielos

Wiper- Y los infiernos (comenzando a entenderse) claro con ustedes chicas

Kaya- No gracias

Conis- Si ya fue suficiente, ahora queremos volver a ser lo que éramos (comenzando a quitarse todas las exageraciones que traían)

Así poco a poco todos se fueron, solo quedaron los presentes del salón de Luffy, ya estaba por ponerse el sol

Nami- Bueno después de todo esto, creo que aprendimos una lección

Luffy- ¿En serio y cual fue?

Nami- Pues que…

/Rrrrrrr/ La tierra volvió a temblar, pero esta vez no por los hombres topo o el destructivo triangulo de Luffy, sino…

Nami- ¡Franky de donde rayos sacaste ese tanque!

Franky- Eso no importa, hemos venido a la guerra de bandas, ahora a quien hay que destruir

Nami- ¡Pedazo de idiota! Es solo el nombre no es de verdad

Franky- Demonios, bueno, aun queda algo por hacer (golpeando el cañón) esta es tu ultima oportunidad, ¿de que color es mi ropa interior?

Sanji- Simio estupido suéltame, que rayos crees que haces

Usopp- Fuego/PUUM/ (Asi el rubio salio volando del lugar a quien sabe donde)

Luffy- Y Nami, cual era la lección

Nami (tapándose la cara de vergüenza)- Que importa, como si alguien aprendiera algo con esto

Finalmente, muy muy muy lejos de ahí, en una playa escondida, el muchacho de la bandana y la chica de lentes rojos estaba sentados en la arena, recargada ella en el viendo la puesta de sol

Tashigi- Zoro, eres tan lindo, decirme que íbamos al concierto para traerme en secreto a este lugar tan hermoso a ver el atardecer

Zoro- Eh… si (sabiendo que en realidad se había perdido a mas no poder)

Tashigi- Mira el solo, el mar, las olas, hasta una estrella fugaz (es Sanji por si las dudas) y…

Zoro- ¿Un submarino?

Director- Que le pareció eso, sexy secretaria

Sexy secretaria- Idiota destruyo una avanzada civilización

Director- Lo se, ahora vamos por esos maricas de la Atlántida

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Nota: Ufff, pues aquí esta el quinto capitulo, gracias a su apoyo y comentarios que me motivan a seguir con esta desenfrenada idea. Debo aclarar que los comentarios dichos por los personajes no reflejan mi pensamiento, por si alguien se sintió ofendido por alguna de mis tonterías, sorry; también me disculpo por si alguien le estallaron los oídos por mis improvisadas canciones, jure que nunca volvería a rapear pero la situación lo amerito. Pero bueno, para el próximo episodio, ahora si les traigo un adelanto concreto, veremos a uno de los grupos mas aclamados desde el principio de la historia, el CP9, lo único es que no sabré cuanto me voy a tardar, para mas información vean mi sección de **spoilers **en mi **profile. **Dejen sus **reviews**, que me interesa mucho lo que ustedes piensan, y ahora a responder los reviews pasados

**-ng007-: **Pues que bueno que mi combinación de idea y extensión te guste; a como me encanto lo de "descojonante" jamás lo había escuchado pero me doy una idea de a que te referias

**Hime-klaus: **Que bueno que te gusto como deje a Chopper, y pues no se si me pueda comparar con Oda pero suena bien; en cuanto a mi vocabulario pues de donde soy es algo muy natural créeme, ahora puse mas frases medio raras que voy a explicar al final; gracias por hacerme notar lo de las parejas ahora trate de hacerlas resaltar mas; finalmente los datos que puse mal de los animes que menciono Chopper ya los corregí gracias, por cierto eres una de las personas que me interesa conocer, si aceptas mi mail esta en mi profile

**strif-soul: **Gracias por el comentario y, pues aquí esta tu actualización, ojala te haya gustado

**Eriedth**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta Enel para tu diversión, y también vino Ace a hacer unos intromisiones

**nami op: **Ahora se aclaran unas cosas, y pues sea cual sea el nombre que uses, gracias por tu apoyo, el LuNa no tarda en salir, apenas va comenzando a encenderse esa flama de amor, nos vemos

**kaizokuou16**Gracias por los comentarios de Chopper, el LuNa y el Director… pues mantengámoslo en incógnito un rato, los marines como viste en el siguiente saldrá el CP9 y posiblemente Aokiji; voy a aprovechar y contestar algo de otro review que me hiciste de otra historia, pues si paisano soy mexicano al 111 por ciento, y si no fuera mucho, quisiera conocerte un poco mas para poder platicar de ese fic y mas, si aceptas, mi mail esta en mi profile

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por tu consejo, créeme que jamás me había dado cuenta de la enorme semejanza de Enel y Eminem, esto me amplio las posibilidades del capitulo, gracias otra vez

**lucera: **Genial, jeje, di la palabra que quieras cuantas veces que quieras, no contengas tu emoción; creo que intentaste poner el link de tu pagina pero por cuestiones de fanfiction no puedes hacerlo, no sabes como ansió leer una de tus historias, en ese caso, sabes me gustaría conocerte por mail, agrégame o talvez yo deba hacerlo, tu solo dime

**Kanako**Pues ahora toda la clase esta presente (eso si llegan temprano, jaja), pues viste que ahora trate de hacer un poco mas de LuNa y en cuanto del Director… pues supongo que tarde o temprano lo revelare, aunque me acabas de dar una idea… ya en el siguiente capitulo la sabrán

Y ahora para aquellos que no entendieron mucho de esas frases en _cursiva_ aquí hay un pequeño diccionario para incrementar y/o reducir su vocabulario, porque ya sean Latinos, Españoles o cualquier otro, estas palabras quien sabe de donde las sacan

Yo- se pronuncia you, pero así se escribe; muchos raperos comienzan sus canciones o cuando hablan

Enchulado- Viene de "pimp" es decir que algo esta exageradamente adornado, un auto, o una persona enchulada, llena de joyas, anillos y cosas innecesarias

Bling bling- Referente al sonido que se hace cuando algo brilla, son todas las cosas brillantes, como cadenas, relojes, hasta los dientes de un rapero

Sandungear- Véase perrear

Perrear- Véase Sandugear… no se crean, pero mas o menos es lo mismo, es referente a la forma de bailar y/o cantar este genero musical

Whaza- Simplificación de "What's up?" en español seria "¿Qué paso?"

Frases en ingles- Muchas veces los raperos latinos tienden a hablar español e ingles al mismo tiempo, generando a veces un dialecto algo extraño pero contagioso

Remix- Al hacer duetos, los raperos tienden a decir al principio o al final esta frase, marcando que es una combinación

Receptor de metal- Quien conozca al grupo moderatto lo entenderá fácilmente, este grupo en varias de sus canciones gritaban "el detector de metal", esto solo fue una parodia


	6. Chapter 6

De nuevo comenzaba otro día común y corriente en la Preparatoria Grand Line, y como hemos aprendido en todo este tiempo, sabemos que significa que la escuela se encontraba en un situación poco ortodoxa y muy ilógica; ese día no era la excepción ya que, la escuela se estaba ¡INCENDIANDO!

Kaya y Conis- Vamos a morir (abrazando una a la otra)

Usopp y Chopper- Vamos a morir (igual que ellas)

Shanks- Vamos a dormir zzzz… (Abrazando su botella vacía de whisky)

Tashigi- ¡Maestro Shanks como puede dormir en una situación así! (pero el pelirrojo no respondía)

Nami- Todos van a morir… (Casi llorando) y todos me deben dinero, no!

Robin- No es tan malo como parece (pasando su mano dentro de las llamas)

Mr. 2- Robin tu mano se esta incendiando (pero la morena parecía no importarle)

Sanji- Deja te ayudo ¡Robin-chwan! (quería apagar su mano pero no había nada con que entonces) Adiós manos (apretó la mano de la ojiazul y en conjunto con unos gemidos la llama se extinguió)

Vivi (acercándose a Nami y a Robin)- Rara 1, rara 2 (elijan su orden) y todos ustedes nacos del salón, quiero confesarles que ustedes son los mejores…

Shanks- Oh por Dios! (había despertado el alcohólico) La escuela se incendia, rápido muchachos por la ventana (aventó la silla y luego el se aventó)

Luffy- Pero maestro estamos en el 3er piso /WAM/ (Muy tarde)

Franky- Y ahora que hacemos

Las ideas eran escasas pero en ese momento cualquier cosa seria bueno

Zoro- Que tal si usamos ese tubo de bomberos de la esquina

Todos se quedaron viendo como idiotas cayéndose de espaldas al estilo del anime, para luego salir corriendo del lugar

Nami- Como nadie se dio cuenta de esto

En los otros salones situaciones igual de estupidez se suscitaban, pero en los pasillos era donde el estupido causante corría

Sexy Secretaria- Señor Director, porque tubo que hacer esto, era solo un simulacro de incendios

Director- Lo se, pero quería hacer lo mas real, que pasaría si un incendio de verdad se presenta, entonces los alumnos no sabrían que hacer (su ayudanta solo lo veía asombrada de su irresponsabilidad) además así cobro el seguro

Sexy Secretaria (llorando de lastima)- ¿Por qué trabajo para usted?

Niños no jueguen con cerillos, mejor consíganse un lanzallamas es mas divertido YEAH!!! Que puedo decir, mas que aquí seguimos con el 6º episodio de:

PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Poco tiempo, muchas ventanas rotas y algunas quemaduras de primer hasta tercer grado después, todos los alumnos y educandos de la institución estaban afuera viendo como la escuela se incendiaba.

Hina- Señor, donde están los bomberos o quien sea esto solo va para peor

Director- Calmada Hina, cuando el fuego se aburra se ira a quemar otra cosa (diciéndolo tan seguro)

Sexy Secretaria- La verdad es que desde algunas llamadas de bromas a los bomberos… la policía… bueno a todo mundo, estamos vetados de cualquier servicio publico

Hina- Malditos niños

Sexy Secretaria- En realidad fue el Director

Zeff- Eso quiere decir que mi cocina se va a ir al infierno

Olvia- Y la biblioteca

Dra. K- Y mi laboratorio secreto (todos se le quedaron viendo) es decir mi laboratorio común y corriente, sin monstruos y armas láser

Shanks- Y el alcohol, quien va a salvar el alcohol

Director- Es cierto, entonces solo nos queda una opción (junto sus manos como para rezar) No soy muy creyente de esto… pero si estas allá arriba, sálvanos… ¡Superman!

Y como por arte de magia, las llamas desaparecieron de golpe, medio salvando a la escuela, de repente de las ventanas salieron varios alumnos, incluso una de ellas salio haciendo un brutal hoyo en la pared.

Uno con el bigote algo largo y gafas de sol moradas en la cabeza, otro muy alto con el peinado en forma de cuernos (el que había hecho el hoyo), otro de largo cabello enchinado con una paloma en el hombro, uno de gorra negra con una peculiar nariz cuadrada, la única chica del grupo (usando el provocativo uniforme de la escuela) con gafas y todo el rubio cabello atado en una coleta, otro miembro parecía un actor de kabuki por la cara pintada de blanco y largo cabello rosa, finalmente el ultimo era un sujeto literalmente redondo con cinta adhesiva en la boca (posiblemente para que no hablara), pero lo que había en común entre todos ellos eran esas chaquetas negras que una inscripción en la espalada… (si las descripciones no fueron lo suficientemente obvias esto lo será) el CP9, en orden Jyabura, Blueno, Rob Lucci con Hattori (la paloma), Kaku, Kalifa, Kumadori y Fukurou

Chopper- Wow, que genial

Usopp- No Chopper, esto no es nada genial

Chopper- Eh? Por que? Quienes son ellos?

Nami- Ellos son el CP9

Tashigi- La policía de la escuela, los únicos alumnos con un poder tan grande como los maestros

Chopper- Si son policía, no deberían ser buenos

Franky- No has aprendido nada de tu anime, tanuki, todas las policías son corruptas y esta no es la excepción

Vivi- Yo oí que mataron a uno de sus miembros por que no cumplió con los requisitos

Mr. 2- Yo pensé que solo lo habían transferido a otra escuela

Zoro- A si fue… y luego lo mataron

Ciertamente este grupo había causado un inevitable miedo en todos los presentes, de pronto la puerta principal se abrió mostrando al ultimo miembro del grupo, usando uno de esos exagerados aparatos dentales que cubre toda la cara como mascara, con cabello morado, Spandam

Spandam- Jajaja, el CP9 esta de vuel /PAM/ (la puerta se cerro solo dándole un buen golpe) ¡Maldita sea! ¡Idioatas! Sostengan la puerta

Chopper- Y quien es ese?

Nami- Ese es Spandam, su estupido líder

La figura de autoridad, el Director, se acerco a ellos, comenzó a examinarlos meticulosamente para solo pronunciar lo siguiente

Director- Ninguno de ustedes trae la ropa interior sobre los pantalones, ¿Dónde esta Superman?

Kalifa- Eso es acoso sexual

Sexy secretaria- Dímelo a mi… señor ellos son el CP9, la policía escolar que usted pidió que se hiciera

Director- Es cierto la "Super Policía 9", pero solo son 8, amenos que la paloma cuente, ¿acaso cuenta?

Chopper- Eso significa CP9, no debería ser SP9

Zoro- Dile eso al idiota del Director

Hattori (que habla por Rob Lucci)- Señor tenemos al causante del problema, purrrrrr

Director- ¡Yo no hice nada!

CP9-

Kaku- Nos referíamos a este sujeto, señor

Aventando al dormido de Ace, un poco chamuscado

Jyabura- Lo encontramos fumando esto

Dandole un porro un tanto grumoso, a lo cual la secretaria lo abrió

Sexy secretaria- ¿Pasas? Esto se puede fumar?

Dra. K- Porque no suena interesante

Kumadori (sujetando un cráneo estilo Hamlet)- Yoyoi que corta es la vida… y como es que la gente la desperdicia… nada tiene sentido… mejor seria acabar con mi vida (sacando un cuchillo y…) /ZAM/

Kaku (tras darle un golpe)- No andes de Emo otra vez, Kumadori

Director- Oigan porque este chico tiene cinta en la boca (Viendo a Fukurou para luego) /SSSSSSH/

Fukurou- ¡AAAAAAAAH! (tras arrancarle la cinta de golpe) Chapapa lo hicieron para que no dijera que acabamos de inculpar ¡AAAAAH! (Spadman se le aventó)

Spadman (forcejeando en el suelo)- No es nada señor, Kalifa dame la cinta adhesiva

Kalifa- Eso es acoso sexual, solo tratas de verme la ropa interior ahí abajo

Spadman- ¡Cállate y dámela!

Rob Lucci (ahora el)- Mejor nos vamos, vamos a llevar a este criminal a donde se merece

Ace (entre sueños)- No… 5 minutos mas

Asi el grupo entro a la escuela por donde había salido Spandam antes… excepto por uno /WOOM/ que prefirió entrar por la pared haciendo un hueco con su cuerpo

Kaku- Blueno ¿Por qué no puedes usar las puertas como una persona normal?

Blueno- Que es una puerta?

Al día siguiente, las cosas volvían a la "normalidad", por así decirlo, gran parte del mobiliario del lugar estaba un poco derretido pero aun eran útiles, solo que había que enfriarlos un poco. Las únicas cosas que se mantuvieron intactas fue el refrigerador de la sala de maestros, que mas que nada estaba repleta de botellas de licor, y la oficina del Director; precisamente a este lugar es donde fue el CP9 a primera hora, solo para oir unos sonidos un tanto traumantes

Voz del Director- Oh, si!, que rico, eso esta muy caliente, sigue así

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- Señor esto es humillante, porque tengo que hacerlo

Jyabaura- ¿Creen que sea convincente entrar?

Kalifa- Esta abusando sexualmente de ella, tenemos que

Kaku- Si, pero no me gustaría verlos haciendo "eso"

Voz del Director- Para eso lo pago, ahora déme otro pedazo de pizza

Rob Lucci- Ya basta vamos a entrar

Así todo el CP9 entro por la puerta, menos Blueno que se abrió paso a través de la pared, solo para encontrar al Director siendo alimentado por su ayudanta

Director- ¿Que? (viendo como todo el CP9 se le quedaba viendo con lastima) ya nadie puede comer pizza a costa de una mujer sexy

Kalifa- Me siento sucia solo de pensarlo (saco una de esas botellas de jabón liquido y comenzó a lavarse con eso)

Director- En fin, díganme donde habían estado todos estos meses, muchachos, parece como si se hubieran esfumado

Spandam- ¡No lo recuerda! Nos mando a recoger su ropa de la lavandería

Sexy Secretaria- Y se tardaron tanto en eso

Jyabura- No nos dijo que la lavandería estaba en ¡KAZAJISTAN!

Kumadori- Yaaaaaaaaaai (haciendo esos movimientos de actor kabuki) El dolor del camino… la sangre, el sudor y las lagrimas que pasamos… al final la vida no vale nada (saco una pistola, se la coloco en la sien y…) /SPLASH/ ¡rayos! es la pistola de agua

Spadman- Pero eso no importa señor, porque ahora hemos regresado a cumplir nuestra labor

Fukorou- Chapap y luego nos vamos a vengar (diciendo por un pequeño orifico)

Director- ¿Qué dijo el redondo?

Spadman- Nada, nada (mientras el, Blueno y Kaku se le aventaban encima) ahora vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo

Y de ahí en adelante, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse en los pasillos de la prepa, nadie podía hacer nada sin que esta "super policía" los multaran, por mas simple que fuera

Luffy (corriendo por los pasillos)- Voy a llegar tarde otra vez, ¿Por qué le dije a mi hermano que me despertara?

Hatorri- Alto ahí, purrrrrr

/Pum/ el chico del sombrero de paja se estrello con el dueño de esta paloma

Rob Lucci- Corre por la escuela en horas de clases es contra la ley, te voy a dar una multa

Luffy- Pero si por eso corro, porque no hay nadie y voy a llegar a un mas tarde a clases

Hatorri- Eso no es excusa, purrrrr

Luffy- EH!!! Una paloma, le enseñaste a hablar o eres ventrílocuo

Rob Lucci- Burlándose de la autoridad, esto te va a salir caro

Luffy (sin prestar atención)- Lindo pájaro (y al acercarle el dedo este lo mordió) ¡Auch! Toma esto (lanzo un golpe pero…)

Rob Lucci (deteniéndolo)- con que te pones violento, eh?, entonces toma esto (coloco sus nudillos sobre las sienes del muchacho y) **Rokuougan **(comenzó a girarlos rápidamente causando una molesta y dolorosa sensación)

Luffy- ¡Eso duele déjame!

Durante la salida Zoro y Tashigi se estaban retirando juntos, mientras la peliazul le decía unas cosas

Tashigi- Zoro… estas seguro de que quieres ir a mi casa, mi papa da algo de miedo

Zoro- No te preocupes, ya me las arreglare /GUAK/ (su estomago hizo un ruido raro) solo necesito ir al baño

Por desgracia había alguien en la entrada del baño tapando el paso

Zoro- Aun lado, tengo que ir al baño

Kaku- No, sin un pase

Zoro- ¿Cómo que un pase? Ya se acabaron las clases, ¡déjame pasar!

Kaku- Las reglas son las reglas, o puedes intentar pasar mi reto… toma (dándole un cubo de cuadritos de colores) si lo haces te dejo pasar

Zoro- ¡QUE! No estoy para juegos, voy a entrar aunque sea a la fuerza, nariz de barra de mantequilla

El peliverde se le abalanzo, comenzando a darse de golpes con lo que hubiera disponible

Tashigi- Zoro, señor del CP9, ¡deténganse! (en ese momento los 2 se estaban peleando con escobas y trapeadores, el de la banda tenia uno en la boca) ya lo hice (mostrando el cubo acabado)

Kaku (tirando las escobas)- Puedes pasar

Zoro- Me las vas a pagar

En otra ocasión un grito salio del baño de chicas y el primero en responder fue Sanji, que entro sin pensar en las consecuencias

Sanji- _Calmadas chicas ya llego su príncipe a salvarlas_

Kalifa- ¡Ah! Que haces aquí degenerado

Sanji- Vine a ayudar, ¿Qué paso?

Kalifa- Se acabo el jabón del baño (la niña era demasiado pulcra) pero a ti que te importa, entrar a un baño de chicas es acoso sexual

Sanji- ¿Qué, que? No, yo jamás haría eso

Kalifa- Si eso dicen todos los hombres /WAM/ (De una patada lo tiro al suelo) /WAM/ (y otra mas)

Sanji- Mi ojo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kalifa- Para que no intentes hacer algo sucio mientras estas tirado

Ese mismo día, Usopp caminaba por los pasillos o mas bien trataba de escabullirse de clases cuando se topo con uno de los del CP9

Jyabura- ¿Qué haces aquí en hora de clases?

Usopp- Voy a la enfermería /cof cof/ tengo la extraña enfermedad de no-puedo-tomar-clases-de-matemáticas…-sitis

Jyabura- A mi me parece que eres un mentiroso de segunda que se esta volando las clases

Usopp- No para nada, esta enfermedad es muy común en mi familia, ninguno de nosotros sabe usar una calculadora

Jyabura- Todo esto me huele a mentiras, sabes lo que me pasa cuando oigo muchas mentiras, muchacho (en un tono macabro) la bestia que hay dentro de mi se libera (colocándose atrás del nariz larga) la verdad es que soy un hombre lobo

Usopp- Si como no y yo soy la caperucita… (se volteo y…)

Jyabura- ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (con los dientes y las uñas sumamente crecidas)

Usopp- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (el muchacho salio corriendo sin dejar huella alguna)

Jyabura- Jajajajaja, que tonto (quitándose los dientes y uñas postizas)…un momento se supone que debía atraparlo ¡Regresa!

De nuevo en el baño de chicas, pero en un piso diferente, Vivi junto con las amiguis de Kaya y Conis platicaban de cosas mientras se polveaban

Vivi- Entonces le dije a mi papi que si no me lo compraba iba a dejar de respirar, y cuando recupere la conciencia ya me lo había comprado

Conis- Vivi, eh no crees que eso es un tanto infantil

Kaya- Si mi amigui tiene razón, todo eso por un peluche

Vivi- Hay es que esta para morirse, super cute

Mr. 2- Hay!!! Maniguis les traigo un chisme que se van a morir (el desviado personaje entro por la puerta como si nada, aunque parecía muy normal) me entere que Nami anda tras…

/WUM/ La pared del baño se derrumbo dando paso a Blueno que había entrado del baño de hombres de enfrente

Chicas (y Bon Clay por supuesto)- ¡Aaaaaaah!

Blueno- Tu, el afeminado pervertido, los hombres no deben entrar a los baños de chicas

Conis- Y que es lo que acabas de hacer tu?

Kaya- Ademas, Bon Clay… bueno, esta mas para aca que para alla

Blueno- Esa no es excusa, no me contradigan

Mr. 2- Pero si tu mismo lo dijiste, lindura

Blueno-… Basta, voy a tener que detenerlos o detenerlas a todos o todas o como sea

Vivi- Permítanme, de seguro que podemos resolver esto de una manera sencilla (metiéndole en un bolsillo un fajo de billetes)

Blueno- En la patrulla estamos entrenados para no dejarnos llevar por un soborno

Vivi- Entonces dame mi dinero, crees que me lo rega… bueno de hecho si, pero cero que ver

Blueno- ¿Cuál dinero?, no me cambien el tema, me las voy a llevar (y con un brazo cargo a las 3 chicas, ante esto el afeminado esperaba su turno) Eh… prefiero no tocarte puedes irte

Fue lo último que dijo antes de atravesar otra pared

Al mismo tiempo pero por otra parte, la pelinaranja de Nami y Chopper caminaban por los pasillos, platicando tranquilamente

Chopper- Entonces Nami, es cierto que te gusta Luffy?

Nami- ¡¿QUE?!¿Cómo se enteraron?... es decir ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Chopper- Solo lo oí en el salón, no se cuantos lo sepan… entonces te gusta?

Nami- Pues, no se es un chico raro… igual que todos en esta escuela, pero es diferente, sus tonterías son graciosas y es muy lindo e inocente, y luego con ese sombrero de paja se ve tan bien que podría… (en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho) Es decir, no, nada, solo estoy alucinando

Chopper (sin prestar atención)- _Luffy y Nami sentados en un árbol, dándose un…_

Spandam- ¡Alto ahí!, que tenemos aquí, señorita debería saber que los animales están prohibidos en la escuela

Nami- Chopper no es un animal es otro estudiante, estupido

Chopper- Si… si (escondiéndose atrás de la chica) soy un reno humano y vine a estudiar aquí

Spadman- Si como tu digas, lo voy a confiscar, si sigue vivo, te lo darán a final de año (tratando de atrapar al de nariz azul)

Nami- Nada de eso /BOOM/ (azotándole la cara contra el piso)

Spadman- Mi cara, mis dientes, ¡Aaaaaaah!

Nami- Vamonos Chopper, esto ya se paso de la raya

Los 2 salieron del lugar corriendo solo para toparse con algo aun mas extraño

Chopper- ¿Robin que estas haciendo?

La morena junto con el actor kabuki, se encontraban los 2 colgados de una soga, en una extraña competencia de a ver quien se mataba primero

Robin- **No permitiré que este tonto mortal se burle de mi tratando de escapar a mi juicio final**

Nami- Robin no le hagas caso a esas voces y bájate ahora

Robin- **Tu tampoco vas a poder vencerme, niña del cabello de fuego, por que yo… **/ZUM/ (la cuerda se rompió, por suerte la ojiazul callo en el blandito Chopper) ¡Auch! Que me paso

Kumadori- Yoyoi, lo vez… nada puede compararse con mi deseo de falle… ¡Guaaaa! (su cuerda también se rompía)

Nami (tapándose la cara)- Dios sácame de aquí

En otra ocasión, un conocido personaje nuestro caminaba como si nada por el patio de la escuela, saludando a todas las chicas en el camino causando una impactante impresión

Nojiko- Mis ojos, estoy ciega

Miss Valentine- Que horrible, no lo soporto

Laki- Aléjate de mi por favor, aléjate

Otras chicas de relleno- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Franky- Vamos nenas, jamás habían visto a un sujeto tan guapo

Fukurou- Mmph mmmmphmm mmph

Franky- Deja te quito la cinta de la boca amigo /SSSSSSSH/

Fukurou- ¡AAAAAAAAH!... gracias, y ahora te voy a arrestar por estar contaminando la vista de los demás, chapapa

Franky- Solo estas celoso, de no tener esta figura de rey que tengo, ahora fuera de mi camino, los tipos como tu no me asustan (empujando al deforme sujeto)

Fukurou- Como te atreves, chapapa, de ve ser porque eres un debilucho

Franky- ¿Qué dijiste? (dando media vuelta) Así, pues prueba esta /WAM/

Fukurou- Eso apenas lo sentí, chapapa /SMAK/

Franky- No fue nada, ¡toma/ZAM/

Fukuoru- Deja de estar jugar /DUM/

Asi los golpes siguieron por un buen tiempo acompañada de una clásica tonada del antiguo programa de Batman, pero como no se me tantos efectos de sonido, sigamos con la historia. Al día siguiente, la mayoría del grupo de los muwigara estaba en la salida discutiendo esta molesta situación del CP9

Nami- Ya no aguanto a estos payasos

Usopp- Ni yo, con sus narices rojas y su maquillaje exagerado, me recuerdan a ese Buggy

Vivi- No naco, la rara se refiere a los CP9, no son como los policía de la tele que hacen las cosas super genial, ni siquiera son como los verdaderos que con un mordida te dejan libre

Chopper- Uno de ellos me puso este correa, no soy perro (tratando de sacarlo por su cabeza… cosa inútil)

Luffy- Rayos, me atraparon, me pusieron esto, no puedo quitármelo de los dedos (forcejeando con esas trampas para dedos)

Nami- Deja te ayudo, Luffy (tomándole las manos, en un momento mágico)

Vivi, Mr. 2, Kaya y Conis- /Uuuuuuuuuuuuh/ (ya saben ese sonido de ambulancia cuando ven a una parejita)

Nami- ¡Cállense harpías!... solo junta los dedos (y tras hacerlo le safo)

Luffy- Gracias Nami (sonriéndole alegremente) Mira Usopp se me safo

Y estupidamente el muchacho de goma en la ficción, ahora atoro su dedo con la nariz de su amigo

Luffy y Usopp- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Vivi- No vas ayudar a tu noviecito /ZAP/ (la pelinaranja la golpeo tan fuerte que la tiro)

Nami- No voy a tocar la nariz de ese tipo

Zoro- En fin que hacemos, tienen mas poder en la escuela que cualquiera de nosotros

Sanji- _Yo haría lo que fuera para volver a toparme con la linda Kalifa-swan_

Nami- Ya déjense de tonterías, si no solucionamos esto vamos a estar con estos idiotas encima todo el año (retomando la atención de todos los presentes) ahora vamos a concentrarnos y a formular un plan para

/tling tling tling/ la campana de una bicicleta se oyó en las cercanías, pero no era una campanada cualquiera, era una muy conocida por todos

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, Kaya, Conis, Mr.2 y el Director- ¡El señor de los helados! (al unísono)

Conduciendo una bicicleta con un carrito de helados atrás, era el un tanto serio vendedor de helados, alto de traje blanco con afro y un antifaz para dormir en la frente, nadie mas que Aokiji

Nami- Con un demonio (de pronto se dio cuenta que algo temblaba en sus piernas) Chopper no me digas que te da miedo el heladero (volteo a ver, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien era) ¿Robin?

Robin (en posición fetal y hablando como niña chiquita)- Le tengo miedo al hielo y todo lo que involucra

Zoro- Quien diría que la darky, le tenía miedo algo así

Tashigi- ¡Zoro! Se mas considerado… Robin porque le tienes miedo

-FLASHBACK-

Antes de ser la niña sombría y poseída que conocemos hoy en día, Nico Robin de pequeña era una niña muy alegre y sonriente (brrrrr…. Eso me da mas miedo no se por que) Un día la pequeña de 5 años tubo mucha sed en la noche y para no molestar a su mami con esto, ella solita fue al refrigerador a ver que había

Robin (inocentemente)- No hay nada…Helado, ¡SI!

Y le dio una lamida, pero no era helado, mas bien era la escarcha que le sale a algunos refrigeradores

Robin (con la lengua atorada)- Dla…Lo me uedo afar (trato de jalar pero era inútil, entonces solo le quedo una cosa por hacer) ¡AMIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (comenzar a llorar)

Paso como una hora antes de que Olvia se diera cuenta de lo sucedido y safara a su hija de ahí

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Robin (aun tras Nami)- Y desde ese día no he comido nada frió… ni siquiera abro el refrigerador

Zoro- Ya me puedo reír (a su peliazul) /Pas/ (pero un golpe en el estomago fue la respuesta)

Sanji- _Mi adorada Robin-chawn no hay nada de que temer, el helado no es nada como esa escarcha_

Zoro- Si lo único malo que te puede pasar es que se te congele el cerebro

Robin- ¡Que!

Mientras, con aquellos que habían ido por su helado

Aokiji- Calmados, hay para todos de todos los sabores

Luffy- Uno de carne

Chopper- Uno color sakura

Usopp- Uno de tutifruti

Director- Uno de pitaya con maracuya (sin no conocen ni siquiera estas frutas no se preocupen, yo apenas los conozco)

Kaya- Uno de fresa con limón

Conis- Uno de limón con fresa (…sin comentarios)

Mr. 2- Uno de plátano con chocolate, mmm (… me voy a enfermar)

Vivi- Déme el mas caro y ya… así de simple

Pese a todos los extraños sabores que se le presentaron, Aokiji complació a todos los presentes, tras esto fue con los que no habían sido atraídos, haciendo que la morena comenzara a temblar mas que antes

Aokiji- Puedo ofrecerles algo… ¿Qué te pasa a ti niña?

Robin- Na… nada

Aokiji- Toma esto, yo invito (dándole una barquilla)

Nami- Vamos Robin, no te va a pasar nada

Tashigi- Si además que clase de ser endemoniado serias sin no puedes con un poco de frio

Nami- Eh? (algo extraño para alguien tan lista como ella) Tashigi creo que salir con Zoro te esta haciendo mal

Tashigi- Es solo psicología inversa, mira

Robin (tras una lamida)- Que… rico

Zoro- Bien hecho Tashigi, esa es mi chica (plantándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándola un poco)

Aokiji- Por lo visto mi misión aquí esta cumplida, ahora iré a…/BAM/

Franky (haciendo a un lado al heladero con un golpe)- Muchachos tengo noticias muy importantes… helado gratis (perdiendo la concentración) Por aquí debe haber de refresco

Nami- Franky, cerebro de caballo, no te distraigas

Franky- Es cierto, después de golpear mucho a ese muchacho redondo del CP9 me dijo algo que creí que seria importante

-FLASHBACK-

Fukurou- No le digas a nadie pero las medias de Kalifa son…

Nami- ¡Eso en que nos va a servir! (interrumpiendo el recuerdo)

Sanji- _Sigue, sigue, ya tengo papel y lápiz_

Franky- Ups, me equivoque quise decir…

-FLASHBACK-

Fukurou- La verdad es que Spadman planea deshacerse del Director y los maestros y así poder aprovecharse de todos en la escuela sin limitaciones

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Zoro- Porque cada vez nos topamos con gente mas y mas extraña

Tashigi- Hay que decirle al Director, el esta aquí

Voltio a donde todos los demás estaban pero solo aparecen esas líneas parpadeantes del anime que indican que alguien faltaba. Ante esta falta, el grupo decidió ir directamente a la oficina (después de comer sus respectivos helados) esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Nami- Señor Director, esta es un emergencia

La silla se dio media vuelta lentamente, revelando algo inesperado

Spandam- Es muy tarde, ya nos encargamos de el

En otra parte de la ciudad, lejos de ahí, el Director corría desenfrenadamente tratando de alcanzar un pedazo de tocino que colgaba atado como a un metro de su cabeza

Director- Por mas que corro no lo puedo atrapar, pero no me rendiré

Sexy Secretaria (atrás de el)- Señor deténgase por favor, antes de que se lasti… /Mic mic/screeeeeeeeech/BOOM/ antes de que lastime a otros

Por toda una avenida un enorme choque y explosiones se suscitaron a culpa de este sujeto.

De vuelta a la escuela

Tashigi- ¿Pero porque están haciendo esto?

Spandam- Todo es por culpa de ese maldito de Cutty Flam (señalando a Franky)

Vivi- Que nombre mas fuera de onda

Usopp- Asi te llamas, jajajaja

Luffy- Que divertido, Franky, jajajaaj

En fin todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse con ese extraño nombre, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron

Spandam- Como decía, todo es por su culpa; hace 2 años este infeliz me golpeo como nunca lo habían hecho y literalmente me partió la cara, desde entonces he tenido que usar este horrible aparato dental… saben lo humillante y anti popular que resulta

Vivi- Pues claro, ya de plano eres feo

Spandam- ¡Silencio!, pero ahora todo va a cambiar /TK/ (Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los demás miembros del CP9 aparecieran) Encárguense de ellos, saben demasiado

Y así, podría decirse que una épica batalla se desato, pero como este fic no es de ese tiro, cada pelea estuvo llena de tonterías

Zoro- Al fin me voy a vengar, barra de mantequilla

Kaku- Estas listo para bailar

Zoro- No seas tan exagerado y comienza (de nuevo listo para acabarlo)

Kaku- Quien esta exagerando

Se lanzo al suelo apoyo su mano para soportar su cuerpo y comenzó a girar como en break dance, haciendo tropezar al peliverde

Zoro- ¡No juegues con migo!

Lo sujeto de una pierna y lo lanzo contra la pared haciendo que una cabeza de jirafa de adorno le cayera encima

Kaku- ¡No veo nada!

Zoro- Perfecto /ZAM/

Varios golpes después, la cabeza se había deshecho al igual que el extraño narizón

Blueno (observando a todos)- Muy bien que venga el que quiera, voy a acabar a quien sea

Mr. 2 (en un tono sensual… yuck que miedo)- Acaba con migo guapo

Blueno- EH? Yo este…. Mejor me voy (y haciendo un hoyo en la pared salio del lugar)

Mr. 2- Rayos, cuando me voy a encontrar a un hombre

Kumadori- Yoyoi Este es el fin pequeño reno… (Agitando su cabello en círculos y haciendo movimientos raros) di algo para tu ultimas líneas

Chopper- ¡AAAH!

Kumadori (aun agitando)- Mala elección, ahora voy a… ¡Rayos!

Su largo cabello se ato en el ventilador, hasta que finalmente este se lo arranco haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia el de nariz azul, pero rápidamente se quito, abrió el refri de atrás y lo encerró ahí

Chopper- Estoy a salvo

Franky- ¡Tanuki! Rápido abre el refri y dame un refresco /WAM/ (la pelea de puñetazos con Fukorou continuaba) ¡Rápido!

Chopper- Si claro

Kumadori- La soledad… el frió… el congelante aliento de la muerte, porque no hice esto antes (la puerta se abrió) La luz estoy a salvo, (y se cerro) demonios

Pronto el renito le aventó la botella al desinhibido sujeto el cual la ingirió rápidamente

Franky- Osssssh, por que todo se hueve anto, hic, que refresco mas raro… que dische… te… qüi…la

Chopper- ¡Tequila! (voltea a ver el refri y este dice "BAR DE MAESTROS") Oh, oh

Franky- Ahora shi, cabrones, van a ver de que estoy hecho /BAZ/ (de un golpe venció al redondo personaje y luego de esto callo bajo un pesado y alcoholizado sueño)

Chopper- Al menos no salio tan mal ¡AAAAH!

El de cabello azul abrazo al peluche de una forma incomoda y pronuncio

Franky- Ven y dame un beso nena

Chopper- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Usopp corría como loco por todo el lugar perseguido de Jyabura, que esta vez parecía estar decidido a atraparlo, viendo que el lugar no era muy apropiado para la persecución, salio de la oficina, cosa que solo le dio unos segundos para planear algo

Jyabura- A donde te metiste narizón (con sus garras y dientes falsos) hey tu no viste a un muchacho con una nariz como la tuya y lentes como los tuyos pero sin esa mascara

Sogeking- Si claro se fue a la izquierda, llevaba mucha prisa, apresúrate o se te va a escapar

Jyabura- Gracias

Usopp (quitándose la mascara)- Idiota

Jyabura- ¿Qué dijiste? (regresando)

Sogeking- Que tenia una narizota

Jyabura- Cierto (volviendo a irse)

De regreso a la oficina

Sanji- _Mi linda Kalifa, nos volvemos a ver, no hay porque pelear mejor dame un abrazo y un beso (lanzándosele)_

Kalifa- Eso es acosos sexual atrevido (deteniéndole la cara con una patada)

Sanji- _Que linda ropa interior tras puesta_

Kalifa- ¡Maldito/WAM, PAS, PUM/ (siguió pateándolo en el piso a diestra y siniestra)

El sujeto de la paloma de nueva cuenta volvía a aplicarle la molesta técnica de los nudillos al chico del sombrero de paja

Rob Lucci- Tonto, aun te falta mucho para poder vencerme (le dio una patada y lo tiro al suelo)

Nami- Luffy, no hagas esto solo, no le vas a ganar, por favor (abrazando al abatido chico, ruborizándolo)

Luffy- Esta bien Nami

Rob Lucci- Jajajajaja, es lo mas patético que he visto en mi vida, vas a dejar que una tonta niña te controle, jajajajaja, eres un inútil

Luffy- Como te atreves a decirle tonta a Nami (pronto se paro, y el rojo en su cuerpo de la ternura se volvio de furia) cuídame esto Nami (su sombrero) Te voy a matar

/Susssssssss/ La tubería de arriba de el se quebró haciéndole caer agua encima pero mas que refrescarlo esta se estaba evaporando al tocar al chico

Zoro- Demonios nunca lo había visto asi, ya le metio segunda

Rob Lucci- Que ra… /WAM/

Antes de darse cuenta el moreno ya le estaba partiendo su madre a mas no poder mientras todos se le quedaron viendo un buen rato, ante un Luffy que jamás habían conocido

Director- ¡Que sucede aquí! (dándole una mordida a su tocino, aun con el Luffy no se detuvo)

La mayoría de los Muwigara- Fue su culpa (señalando a Spandam)

Nami- El líder del CP9 quería apoderarse de la es…

Director- Un momento el es el líder? (interrumpiendo) si es un alfeñique cualquiera podría vencerlo, hasta la sensual niña de la bandita esa

Kalifa- Oiga, eso es acoso sexual

Kaku- Pero tiene razón, ¿Por qué seguimos a ese idiota?

Jyabura (ya de regreso)- Vamos a regresarlo al dentista (tronándose los nudillos)

Kalifa- Si ya estoy arto de ese imbecil

Spandam- No esperen, no se acerquen, soy su jefe, les ordeno que… ¡Aaah! No, mi cara no ¡Aaaaah! Mis bolas, mejor la cara ¡Aaaaaaah!

Ya era algo tarde solo quedaban Luffy y Nami en la salida

Nami- Bueno otro día en esta escuela de locos, pero que hoy por fin aprendimos algo, no es así Luffy… Luffy?

Luffy- Como se atoro la mano en este frasco (tenia un frasco por mano y lo sacudía a ver si salía)

Nami- Si ceras… déjame ayudarte /CRASH/ (le reventó el frasco contra su dura cabeza de paja) Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hoy, y no cambies tontito

Beso su mejilla, y se retiro; pero además del golpe, el muchacho sintió algo extraño dentro de el

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: Bueno aquí esta otro memorable capitulo de esta peculiar escuela, espero les haya gustado el CP9, que mas que nada fue mucho de lo que paso en Eneis Lobby , pero a mi estilo, jajaja. Espero tener el próximo capitulo relativamente pronto porque es cuando empezara la primera saga de la serie, ya lo verán, hasta entonces revisen mi **profile** en la sección de **spoilers**, para estar enterados de cuando saldrá. Solo me despido antes de los **reviews**, con una petición, a todo aquel que quiera conocerme hágalo porque a mi me gustaría conocerlos a todos, mi mail también esta en mi **profile**, así que quien guste, lo estaré esperando. ZYA

**-ng007-: **De donde saco las ideas? Buena pregunta, pues casi todo viene de mi trastornada cabeza, jajaja, pero también saco cosas de la televisión, el Internet y claro todos los comentarios que me hacen ustedes y mis amigos en esta pagina; gracias por tu apoyo

**strife-soul: **Pues aquí esta la actualización, espero haya sido de tu agrado, creo que falto un poco Shanks esta vez, pero descuida sabemos que aquí estará con nosotros, talvez no muy conciente de esto pero lo estará, jajaja. Tambien gracias por tu apoyo en mi otro fic, pronto lo actualizare, en unos días espero

**namiop: **Que bueno que te diviertas eso es lo importante, y si el LuNa ya esta apareciendo y espérate a ver lo que tengo para esta saga que tengo pensada… y gracias por los besos (algo sonrojado)

**lucera: **Gracias por el apoyo, y que mala suerte hemos tenido no hemos podido coincidir en todo el mes, espero ansioso poder conocerte y leer tus fics, no importa que sean de romance, yo leo de todo. Y por lo que tengo entendido el Director no destruyo la Atlántida… se confundió y destruyo Atlanta

**Gabe Logan: **Ojala te haya gustado el CP9, y como ya regresaron a la escuela, voy a empezar a usarlos mas seguidos, agradezco tu apoyo

**Kaizoku ou16: **Amigo que te puedo decir, primero que nada me alegro haberte conocido, me has apoyado mucho en este tiempo, me has dado ideas, en fin solo espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Hime-klaus: **Que bueno que la guerra de bandas te acerco un poco a cumplir ese sueño, Kaya pues en esta historia como lo habrás visto así como otros personajes es muy diferente; y si, tomar en cuenta lo que todos me dicen es algo sin duda prioritario, es un placer conocerte princesa y espero que disfrutes el capitulo, así como vernos pronto

**MARYAM-CHWAN: **Ojala no mueras de risa… si me vuelven a demandar por eso, no te creas, ríete hasta que no puedas mas; Enel es un sujeto extravagante y egocéntrico, y aquí como estudiante lo es aun mas, el misterio del Director seguirá pendiente un tiempo, y Sanji espero que en este episodio te haya agradado, ya le daré mas importancia porque si lo he dejado olvidado un poco; y ya por ultimo, lo reafirmo soy mexicano a mas no poder

**Flacacelcer13: **Claro los Zombies, Brook y compañía vendrán, y como lo has dicho lo harán en Halloween y lo mejor de todo es que… bueno mejor no te arruino la sorpresa. Espero te gustar el LuNa y ya veras su evolución

**tribiusa: **Claro que voy a continuar, mientras allá el apoyo de gente como ustedes, yo no parare, y si todo me ha ido bien, gracias

**Portgas D. Ace: **Aquí tienes otro capitulo, sigue riendo; Robin es un chica muy seria en la historia original así que aquí ya la he explotado en todos sentidos, Nami bueno no puedo evitar verla como la chica que rompe las reglas, y ya no se que mas decir, solo gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

La historia de nuevo nos vuelve a poner en esta peculiar escuela, en el salón del sombrero de paja, todos ya estaban presentes solo faltaba alguien, el maestro de esa hora… Shanks, aunque estuviera el no seria mucha diferencia, cada quien estaba por su cuenta, algunos como animales casi matándose y otros mas civilizadamente hablando, pero estaba esta chica que solo postraba su mirada en otro chico

Nami (pensando)- _¿Qué es esto¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo… aunque este haciendo algo estupido?_

En efecto Luffy como siempre ya se había metido en una de sus tonterías, colgado de una de las lámparas balanceándose como mono

Robin- Acaso te gusta Nami? (por detrás)

Nami- ¡AAAH! Robin no me hables de espalda me espantas… además eso no te incumbe

Robin- **Tal vez deberías atraparlo y hacerle sentir toda tu…**

Nami- Robin, así me asustas mas

Robin (moviendo la cabeza)- Perdón se me escapo, pero talvez seria bueno que te acercaras mas a el, o que lo hicieras acercarte a ti

Nami- Como si fuera tan fácil

Robin- Que tal si usas uno de estos (mostrándole una muñeca algo peculiar) puedo hacer uno de Luffy

Nami (mas asustada)- Robin ¿Por qué tienes una muñeca de Vivi?

Vivi- Ustedes si que son extrañas (llegando con las rubias) todavía siguen jugando con muñequitas, osea, hello, maduren no

Kaya (tomando la muñeca)- Pero, esta muy bien hecha, no es así amigui

Conis- Si amigui, se parece mucho a Vivi (en eso sin querer le pico un ojo y…)

Vivi- ¡AY! Mi ojo (tapándose)

Nami- Eso fue raro

Robin- Es que es un muñeco de Voodoo, lo que le hagan le va a pasar a la persona

Vivi- Eso no son más que puras tonterías, osea, que tonto se cree eso

Nami- Vamos a ver (arrebato la muñeca y la aventó por la ventana)

Vivi- ¡AAAAH! (acto seguido la peliazul salio volando)

El siguiente episodio, fue escrito por un grupo de monos encerados en un cuarto con maquinas de escribir… Ukk ukk, yack…. Monos estupidos, así no se escribe "Uk". Y así empieza este capitulo, así como esta primera saga de:

PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Tiempo después Shanks se apareció en el salón, medio embriagado como de costumbre, con una chaqueta sobre la espalda, algo de cristal en el cuerpo y ramas de árbol en el cabello

Shanks- Hola, mushhhhashos, siento llegar tarde pero ¡AAAAH! (al quitarse la chaqueta vio como le faltaba un brazo y había algo rojo ahí)

Tashigi- Maestro Shanks… su brazo

Usopp- ¡AAAH!

Shanks (Lamiendo su herida)- Rico

Sanji- En que demonios esta pensando

Robin- La sangre propia es muy deliciosa (paseando su lengua por su labio superior)

Shanks- Ketchup (y tras forcejear un poco el brazo salio de su camisa) Esh la ultima vez que me visto mientras hic… desayuno y conduzco

Franky- Se estrello por lo visto

Shanks- Claro que no, hic (negando con su otra mano la cual sostenía un volante) Es que mi auto tubo una pelea con un árbol… y bueno salio perdiendo y eso hizo que saliera volando por el vidrio de atrás

Zoro- ¿De atrás¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo?

Shanks- Esh cierto… hic es que iba en reversha…. eshtaba conduciendo como nunca… hic, hasta que ese maldito árbol salio de la nada

Chopper- Maestro Shanks, no cree que tiene un problema con la bebida

Shanks- Claro que noshhhhh, mapache de mis alusiones…. Hic, soy irlandés, nosotros siempre estamos así

Voz del Director por el altavoz- Buenos días esclavos y alumnos de la Preparatoria… como que no puedo decir esclavos… bueno, bueno, maestros

Shanks- Dios… eres tu (viendo al cielo)

Voz del Director- Voy a hacer un anuncio muy importante así que presten atención… ¡AAA!... ¡BBE!... ¡CCE! (comenzando a eructar el alfabeto)

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- No haga eso, déme el micrófono

Voz del Director- ¡DDE!... ¡EEE!

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- Deje de hacer tonterías y de el mensaje por favor

Luffy- Vaya que habilidad

Franky- Yo puedo hacerlo mejor

Nami- Que alguien me saque de aquí (tapándose la cara)

Algunos minutos después, el Director se detuvo (por cierto llego a la Y eructando el alfabeto… casi lo logra)

Voz del Director- Bueno ahora que di el mensaje, pasaremos a otras cosas menos importantes… el próximo fin de semana será el BAILE ANUAL DE… Sexy secretaria que estación es esta… bueno no importa, así como también elegiremos al Rey y a la Reina de la Preparatoria… hasta entonces, ahora en que estábamos Sexy Secretaria

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- Suelte el botón sigue hablando por el alta voz… además ya le dije que mi nombre es…. (y ahí se corto)

Ante este aviso, todos los del salón y otros salones comenzaron a pensar en todo lo que esto implicaba, mas que nada en que era la hora de decirle a aquella chica/o que le gustaba.

Ya a la hora de la comida las cosas comenzaron a moverse más rápido… sobre todo para no tener que comer algo del extraño menú que el chef Zeff había preparado ese día; panda frito estilo Kentucky, sopa de aleta de delfín, barbacoa de koala, brochetas de pingüino, emparedado de elefante con mostaza y demás

Apis- Que estos animales no están en peligro de extinción

Zeff- Desde hoy ya están extintos pequeña, jajaja

En fin, como siempre todas las chicas del salón (obviamente incluyendo a Bon Clay) se reunieron, mas que nada para hablar de esto

Vivi- Osea, no puedo esperar a ver cuantos chicos me van a invitar, osea soy la mas in de todas, aunque claro no hay mucha competencia que digamos (viendo a las demás)

Kaya- Pero Vivi, que acaso no tienes novio

Conis- Si mi amigui tiene razón, que hay de Kohza

Vivi- Ossssh, osea muéranse, cobren el seguro, compren un libro y aprendan, obviamente solo voy a ir con mi lindo Kohza, pero me gusta ver como otros se ilusionan por mi y luego como los rechazo, osea, piensen

Tashigi- Pero Vivi, eso es muy malo

Vivi- No te quejes, cuatro ojos, tu ya tienes atrapado al vago ese de Zoro, osea

Tashigi- ¡Hey! Zoro no es ningún vago, es muy lindo con migo

Mr. 2- Ay, manigüis, que envidia les tengo, ustedes ya tienen a alguien para ustedes, pero yo no

Conis- No te preocupes tanto, algún día encontraras a alguien para ti… eso creo, verdad amigui?

Kaya- Cierto, siempre hay que tener esperanza, miren a Nami, ella siempre esta pensando en Luffy

Nami- ¡¿QUE¡No es cierto! (sonrojada)

Vivi- Otra que se lleva a un perdedor

Nami- Luffy no es nada de eso!!!

Vivi- Entonces te gusta

Nami- ¡Tu te lo buscaste, princesita! (la pelinaranja se le aventó a la princesa tratando casi de matarla)

Mr. 2- Y que hay de ti Robin, querida… estas muy callada, en que andas pensando

Robin- No es nada, solo viendo como puedo conseguir mas cabello de los demás para mis muñecos

Todas- Eh?

Kaya- Vamos Robin, que acaso nunca te has enamorado

Conis- Cierto amigui, es que acaso no has querido sentir el _amor_

Robin- ¡AAAH! (se callo de la silla como si le hubieran disparado) **No repitas esa palabra pequeña humana estu… ¡Aaah! **(entonces su voz se volvió mas dulce y alegre) Miss All Sunday- Pero si el amor es una cosa muy linda

Mr. 2- No se que me asusto mas, si la primera o la segunda voz

Robin- Mi cabeza (parándose mientras se sobaba)

Los hombres también hablaban de esto pero obviamente a un nivel muy diferente

Franky- Ja, otro año en el cual las chicas podrán deleitarse con mi compañía para el baile

Usopp- Pero de que hablas, a ti las mujeres ni se te acercan, y mucho menos sin usar sin pantalones

Franky- /Ptttt/ Eso no tiene nada que ver

Sanji- _Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para invitar a cualquiera de mis amadas _(ya saben, con corazones en los… bueno en el ojo) _Pero no puedo decidirme, debería invitar a Conis-chan, Kaya-swan, Robin-chwan… no puedo decidirme_

Zoro- Puedes dejar de actuar así, das vergüenza, o al menos cállate

Sanji- Tu dices esos porque tienes a Tashigi-san, no sabes lo que es estar tan indeciso por tantas chicas… además, parece que no te importa tanto el baile, eso desilusionaría ella

Zoro- Como te atreves a decir eso (sujetándolo de la camiseta) claro que voy a invitar a Tashigi

Sanji- Ojala no lo arruines, marimo, no quisiera ver a tan linda chica llorando

Zoro- Tu te lo buscaste /Wham/Pow/Zack/

Franky- Jajajaja, el pervertido dice eso porque sabe que ninguna chica le va a hacer caso

Sanji- ¿Qué que? (en medio de su pelea con Zoro)

Franky- A lo mejor y tienes posibilidades con el invertido de Bon Clay

Sanji- Hijo de la chinga…

Chopper- Dado todo esto (momentos antes de que metieran al sin pantalones en la pelea) esto es muy emocionante, que hay de ti Luffy vas a ir?

Luffy- Claro… ahí la comida es deliciosa y gratis

Chopper- Mas bien me refería, a bueno… tu sabes, si vas a decirle a alguien del baile

Luffy- Si… a mi hermano, el de seguro estuvo dormido cuando dieron el anuncio, kishishi

Chopper- Luffy eres mas distraído que Goku… y también en otras cosas

Luffy- Como quieee (con la boca llena de comida)

Usopp- Lo que el pequeño Chopper trata de decirte es que si no vas invitar a alguna chica, ya sabes no tienes que ser tan reservado con nosotros y menos con migo el "Casanova Usopp" que mas que nadie sabe de estas cosas

Chopper- En serio, SUGOI!!! (con estrellitas en los ojos)

Zoro- Chopper no le hagas caso a este idiota (tras salir de la pelea) Apenas si las chicas se le acercan

Usopp- Hey!

Franky- Cierto, apenas si la rubia esa de Kaya le habla y este ya se pone todo tembloroso

Usopp- Bueno ya basta, no?

Chopper- Pero Luffy aun no nos contestas

Luffy- Pues…. No se (sonriendo como siempre) _Aunque aun no entiendo lo que me pasa al estar con Nami _(pensando esto ultimo)

No solo los del salón de Luffy fueron los único que se preocupan por esto, todos los demás de la escuela, todos esos grupitos que hemos visto a través de la historia también tenían sus problemas

Crocodile- ¡Demonios¿Por qué no tengo una pareja para el baile? (con las manos sobre la cabeza… bueno una mano y el garfio) /Sssssssh¡AAAAAAAAAAH! (bajo su garfio de golpe, rebanándose un poco)

Mr.1- Jefe ya le dije que se quitara el garfio, mire la rajada que se hizo, y no mencionemos la que tiene en medio de la cara

Crocodile- Cállate 1, dices eso porque ya tienes pareja para el baile… Todos ustedes ya tienen pareja¡Maldita sea! (viendo a los Barrocos) ¿Por qué los puse a todos en parejas menos a mi?

Mr.5- No se queje tanto Jefe (hurgándose la nariz) Nuestras parejas no son siempre tan agradable

Miss Valentine- ¡Que dijiste, idiota! (pisándole el pie con gran fuerza)

Mr. 5- ¡AAAH! Nada, lindura, nada

Crocodile- Puede que tengas razón… 1 dame a tu chica

Mr.1- ¡Que! Y porque yo

Miss Doublefinger- Es injusto, Jefe, 1 y yo tenemos una fuerte (enterándole las uñas a su pareja) intensa (mas fuerte) apasionada relación (aun mas fuerte)

Mr.1- ¡OH, SI! Vamos nena

Crocodile- Muy duro para mi, 3 dame a la tuya

Mr.3- No estoy seguro podríamos discutirlo de una forma mas tranquila

Miss Goldenweek- Rojo… cuarto rojo

Crocodile- Eso da miedo… 4 dame a tu… no en que estoy pensando

Mr.1- Tranquilo Jefe, debe haber alguien que pueda llevar al baile, aun que no sea de los Barrocos

Crocodile- Tienes razón… y solo hay una persona que me ha atraído tanto como para hacer un pacto de sangre… a la única que ha usado este sombrero /chan chan chan/ Barrocos vamos por Nico Robin, Miss All Sunday, ajaja… ¡AJAJAJAJAJA/coug, coug/ Ack, rayos me trague una mosca, debo dejar de reírme así

Los metaleros de Shandia también recibieron la noticia pero mas que nada, para ellos era un oportunidad única

Wiper- Un baile?, perfecto es lo que siempre habíamos esperado, es hora de mostrar todo lo que hemos ensayado y conseguir un contrato musical, que eventualmente malgastaremos en cosas inútiles y hierbas alucinógenas que nos harán hacer escribir canciones aun mas satánicas

Todos- ¡SIII!

Kamakiri- Pero que acaso no hay que pedir permiso para eso? Y que tal si no nos quieren contratar?

Wiper- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Lo haremos por la fuerza e ignorando las reglas

Todos- ¡YEAH!

Wiper- Ahora vamos a mi casa a sacar los instrumentos y todo lo que vamos a utilizar

Braham- No es algo temprano para eso

Wiper- Si lo se, pero mañana van a fumigar mi casa asi que de igual manera tenia que hacerlo

Laki- ¡WIPER!

Una chica de cabellos negros entro al lugar atemorizando a todos los metaleros por su expresión de furia

Wiper- Hola, muñeca (algo atemorizado)

Laki- Otra vez le estuviste enseñando a mi primita todas tus estupideces metaleras

Wiper- Ella me lo pidió

Aisa- No es cierto (la pequeña con el gorro salio detrás de su prima) Es un malvado mentiroso

Wiper- ¡NO! Ella es la que miente, es mas endemoniada que nada /GAZ/ (una cachetada noqueadora para el metalero)

Laki- Vas a dejar de enseñarle esas cosas a mi primita (sacándolo del lugar, agarrándole la cola de caballo) Y me vas a llevar al baile, y vas a rentar un traje, y me vas ayudar a escoger mi vestido y…

Kamikiri- Pobre de Wiper

Todos- Si, pobre

Incluso hasta fuera de la escuela, las noticias también llegaron

Enel- Sigan así, quiero que se vea todo mi esplendor y resplandor, que se sienta el fulgor y el amor de mi ser, yo yo men (ya saben, todo rapero y moviendo las manos, diciéndole a unos de sus seguidores que grafiteaban una pared)

Shura- Master E, Don Enel, su excelencia

Enel- No me halagues tanto, y suelta ya ese canto

Shura- Claro, llegan noticias importantes, el próximo fin, se armara un reventón en los terenos de la escuela, se presume que las nenas mas candentes asistirán

Enel- Yo yo, justo lo que había estado esperando, el momento para soltar el glamour por la alfombra de colur (no lo escribí mal, los raperos siempre andan cambiando palabras) pero para eso, necesito una enchulada completa y para eso los necesito a ustedes

Shura- Claro Mc Eny

Satori- A la orden Big God

Gedatsu- Por su puesto… hey se llevaron todos los nombres buenos

Enel- Como sea, Shura lleva a enchular mi maquina con esos hermanos de color de la televisión (golpeándose donde el corazón y luego haciendo un símbolo de paz) Gedatz, tu pule toda mi bling bling, y que no se te olviden los dientes de diamantes (metiéndose la mano a la boca para quitárselos y dárselos)

Gedatsu (pensando)- _Como digas Master _(y luego dijo en voz alta lo que debió haber pensado) ¡Que asco/ZAM/

Enel- Alégrate de que no te pegue con la mano con la cual azoto a mis prostitutas (mostrando la otra mano cubierta de anillos extrañadamente gigantes) Y tu Satori encárgate de hacer que todas las luces apunten a este Dios el día del baile

Hombre Cabra (ya saben cuales)- Pero señor de donde va a sacar dinero para todo lo que nos pide, ya no tiene ni un Beri

Enel- ¡Imposible! Quien fue el inútil que me hurto y dejo vació de efectivo, esto no es nada productivo, ese infeliz pagara con gran incentivo

Hombre Cabra- De hecho fue usted, si no nos hubiera hecho hacer su mural 7 veces, no nos hubiéramos gastado tanto con pintura en aerosol

Enel- Eh… (con cara de idiota) Esa no es excusa… en dado caso, es hora de ir al banco /chac chac/ (cargando una pistola que se metió en los pantalones) /BLAZ/

Satori- Se encuentra bien

Shura- Que sucedió?

Enel- ¡AAAH! Se me olvido ponerle el seguro, Madre mía, que letanía

Incluso hasta el grupo del CP9 tenia sus problemas con respecto al baile, todos los hombres estaban reunidos para tratar de solucionar esto (menos Spandam que esta en coma por la paliza que le pusieron)

Rob Lucci- Rayos, un baile… saben lo que significa eso verdad

Jyabura- Si… que tengo que aprender a bailar pronto, parece que tengo 2 pies izquierdos ¡AAAAAAH! (bajo su vista y en reliada tenia 2 pies izquierdos) Kumadori saca tu pie de ahí, tu loco actor suicida kabuki hipee

Kaku- Eso no, tonto, significa que tenemos que invitar a alguna chica

Blueno- somos uno de los grupos más temidos de la escuela, si vamos solos como un monton de perdedores será una burla

Fukuou- Mmm mmm mmm mmm (con la cinta en la boca)

Kumadori- Yo yoi, cierto amigo, estuvimos tanto tiempo fuera que no conocemos a ninguna chica… excepto por

Todos- ¡Kalifa!

Kalifa- Eh?... porque todos me están viendo así, eso es acoso sexual

En ese momento todos se le lanzaron a la chica, sabiendo que era su única esperanza

Jyabura- Kalifa linda, nos conocemos desde hace… ¡AAAAH! (siendo lanzado hacia atrás por el de cabellos de cuernos)

Blueno- Fuera de mi camino, yo soy el único capaz de… (recibiendo una patada en la cara del actor)

Kumadori- Yo yoiiiiii, no lo creo posible, el amor es algo que solo alguien tan profundo como yo puede… ¡Yayyyyyyyy! (el de nariz cuadrada lo paso por encima estrellándolo en el piso)

Kaku- Ni lo pienses cara de malvavisco, yo siempre la he ayudado con la tarea de geometría, ella me debe agra… ¡AAAAAG! (el de la cinta en la boca lo tlaceo contra la parede)

Fukurou- Mmmm mmmm mm ¡WAAAA! (Rob le arranco la cinta de la boca solo para que su palomo comenzara a picotearlo)

Rob Lucci- Yo soy el mas fuerte de todos, la chica es mía… además soy ventrílocuo si eso no excita a las mujeres no se que lo ¡AAAAAAH!

Sanji- _Kalifa-swan, por favor permite llevarte al baile_

Todos- ¡TU DE DONDE SALISTE!

Kalifa- No voy a salir con ninguno de ustedes, salir con un compañero de trabajo esta fuera del reglamento, además que es una de las principales causas de acoso sexual

Sanji- _Entonces saldras con migo verdad Kalifa-swan_

Kalifa- ¡NO! tu eres peor que todos ellos, tu eres un pervertido

Sanji- Pero mi dulce belleza, eso solo fue un pequeño mal entendido, además no es mi culpa que uses ropa interior tan provocativa

Escena siguiente, la cara del rubio esta enterada 3 metros bajo tierra, mientras la reservada señorita se retira del lugar y los demás del CP9 solo miran cabizbajos decepcionados, pero solo con unas palabras de aliento

Jyabura- Al menos no nos fue tan mal como a ese pervertido

Sanji (muy adolorido)- No soy un pervertido

En fin fuera el grupo que fuera al final todo parecía ser tontería tras tontería.

Días después, la mayoría de las chicas del salón de Luffy fueron a buscar sus vestidos para el baile, Vivi, Kaya, Conis, Tashigi y Bon Clay para ser precisos

Kaya- Ay, amigui, te ves divina

Conis- Gracias amigui, tu también fabulosa, mira combínalo con esto (dándole algún accesorio que de mencionar su nombre pondría en juego mi hombría)

Kaya- Gracia amigui, ahora tu prueba esto (y así siguieron un buen rato)

Vivi- Como que solo lo tiene en blanco!!! (gritándole a un empleado) Sabe quien soy yo, yo soy Nefertari Vivi, hija de Nefertari Cobra, el hombre mas importante de esta inmunda ciudad; ahora me trae el color que le dije o hago que mi papi lo despida

Vendedor- Pero yo no trabajo para tu padre

Vivi- Eso es lo que usted cree… ahora váyase y no regrese hasta que me traiga el vestido como le dije (a lo cual el sujeto desapareció) ossh que mal servicio

Tashigi- Vivi, no deberías ser así con la gente, eso no es educado

Vivi- Ay pequeña, no sabes nada de nada, si gritas muy fuerte la gente te hace caso, y aun mas si los amenazas, osea, si eres tan lista piénsale

Mr.2- Tashigi que te parece este (mostrándole un provocativo vestido oscuro)

Tashigi- No gracias, Bon Clay, creo que prefiero algo menos reveladora, jeje

Mr.2- Ay, manigüis no seas tontita, no es para ti es para mi (AH, mi mente, que horrible imagen)

Tashigi- Eh, este como te digo...

?- Se te ve divino

Una extraña familiar voz se presento en el lugar, todas las chicas voltearon y vieron a quien creyeron nunca volver a ver

Miss All Sunday- Hola amigoshas

Decia la ahora cowgirl, saludándolas alegremente con una gran sonrisa y abrazando lo que parecía ser Chopper como si fuera un muñeco

Kaya- Robin?

Conis- Eres tu?

Tashigi- Y ese que tienes sofocándoles es Chopper?

Chopper- Ayuda (tratando de safarse)

Miss All Sunday- ¿Qué, como?, que graciosas son, ya saben que me llamo Miss All Sunday, pero díganme "Allys" para acortar, jejeje… y esta cosita tan linda que traigo aquí es mi mascotita, linda y hermosa y adorada, "Blushy"… verdad Blushy (dándose un beso esquimal con el renito, ya saben acariciarse las narices)

Chopper- Aun que esto es muy agradable¡Sáquenme de aquí! (medio llorando aunque el trato no era tan malo)

Tashigi- Robin, es decir Allys, que te paso? De donde volviste a sacar el sombrero?

Miss All Sunday- Ah pues… un lindo muchacho con un garfio y sus amigos me lo regalaron… pero eso no importa, quien me acompaña a comprar maquillaje

Kaya, Conis y Bon Clay- ¡Yo!

Conis- Robin asi es mas divertida, verdad amigui

Kaya- Claro, amigui, es como Vivi pero solo que no grita a cada rato

Vivi- Oigan, oi eso, que amigas tan mala onda… al menos tu te quedaste, cuatro ojos… cuatro ojos?

La peliazul marino también se había ido con las demás para cuidar que nada raro pasara con la nueva Robin pasara o le pasara algo a "Blushy" es decir Chopper

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, una chica de cabellos anarjandos estaba en su cuarto pensando tantas cosas, pero con lo mismo en mente, el muchacho del sombrero de paja.

/Toc toc/

Belle-Mere- Puedo pasar

Nami- Ah?, si mama… que sucede

Belle-Mere- Nada solo te noto algo extraña, porque no fuiste con tus amigas al centro comercial, que acaso no va a haber un baile en la escuela

Nami- Si pero no me interesa

Belle-Mere- Es por ese niño con el sombrero de paja

Nami-¡QUE¿Cómo lo sabes¿Por qué todos lo saben?

Belle-Mere- Es solo intuición materna… además tu hermana me dijo un par de cosas

Nami- ¡Nojiko!

Belle-Mere- Nami no tienes nada de que temer, todo esto son cosas normales para una chica de tu edad

Nami- Aun así… es que no estoy muy segura de que es esto que siento, además no se si el sienta lo mismo, por lo general el siempre actúa como un niño y poco le importa

Belle-Mere- Tal vez el necesita un poco de ayuda (volteándola a ver) para comprender tambien lo que el esta sintiendo

Nami- Puede que tengas razón, gracias mama

Belle-Mere- Aun no es tarde para que te consigas un buen vestido… ah y después del baile vas a estar castigada todo un mes

Nami- ¡QUE!

Belle-Mere- Tu hermana también me dijo de ese extraño tatuaje que te hiciste, en que demonios estabas pensando

Nami- ¡NOJIKO!

Una situación un tanto parecida se suscitaba en otro casa, algo distante de ahí

Luffy- Ace, puedes ayudarme con una duda

Ace- Porque no le preguntas al abuelo, el sabe muchas mas cosas que yo

Luffy- Ya lo hice (sobandose un enorme chichón en la cabeza) y solo me dijo "sigue tus instintos" y me golpeó

Ace- Si el viejo Garp, es muy duro

Luffy- Lo se… en fin como el abuelo no me dijo nada y como papa nunca esta… por cierto donde esta papa, no recuerdo haberlo visto desde hace mucho

Ace- Yo me hago la misma pregunta, en fin que me ibas a decir

Luffy- Pues veras… esta esta chica que… bueno me hace sentir cosas raras, como mariposas vomitando en mi estomago, y ahora con esto del baile estoy mas nervioso

Ace- Luffy, hermanito, lo que te dijo el abuelo tiene mucha razón, sigue tus instintos, esto no es algo que se pueda explicar tan simplemente, tu lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo

Luffy- Gracias, Ace… Ace?

Ace- Zzzzzz Zzzzzz Zzzzzz

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Así comienza la primera saga de esta peculiar historia, la saga de EL BAILE DE QUIEN SABE CUAL ESTACION, en el próximo episodio veremos como prosiguen las cosas, la nueva y alegre Robin, el regreso de todos estos grupos y como afectaran el baile y sobre todo aquello que esta naciendo entre Luffy y Nami. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, revisen mi **profile** en la sección de **spoilers**, para saber una fecha aproximada del siguiente episodio. Y ahora con los **reviews** pasados, y claro ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Esto es lo que anima a uno a seguir

**kaizoku ou16: **Que bueno que te hayas divertido, amigo, sin duda hay muchas ideas por aprovechar, pero ya abra tiempo para todo esto, hasta entonces

**LoveLoki: **Siempre es bueno conocer las opiniones de nuevas personas, es genial que te haya gustado como es que he alterado a los personajes de sus versiones originales, jeje y pues bueno espero te hayas divertido con este capitulo igualmente

**strife-soul: **Me has dado una gran idea para los miembros de Foxy y su banda, aunque tendra que esperar un poco, pero prometo que los utilizare de eso no hay duda. Pues aquí hubo un poco mas del favorito maestro alcoholizado y la pareja LuNa… y claro me divertí en mis vacaciones gracias

**-ng007-: **Ojala te hayas divertido tanto como antes, y sinceramente ha sido un placer conocerte, amigo, nos vemos luego

**tribiusa: **Pues sin duda imaginar lo que sigue resulta un tanto difícil con mi alocada mente, jejeje, pero todo se vale; gracias por tu apoyo, y pues lo de los fans, es bueno contar con ellos, como con tigo, gracias otra vez

**namiop: **Claro, la banda de locos del CP9 no podía faltar y aquí de nuevo vuelven a aparecer, diviértete con esto y nos vemos en mi siguiente contestación… gracias otra vez por los besos, jeje

**Hime-klaus: **Por donde he de empezar?, El LuNa ya se esta haciendo mas y mas concreto ya pronto lo verán todos; Zoro y Tashigi no los puedo olvidar porque con ellos empecé esta historia; El CP9 y sobre todo Kalifa son partes que mas me divirtieron en este trabajo; ciertamente mi ideal es tomar alguna idea y desquiciarla totalmente para que no resulte "pan con lo mismo"; El safado Director y su pobre ayudanta, son únicos y bueno sus nombres… aun siguen siendo un misterio; Robin que te puedo decir, a mi me paso lo de la lengua en el refri de niño… 2 veces; ufff… hasta luego, princesa

**lucera: **Lo del 2nd Gear ciertamente fue idea de un amigo, y nadabas lo adapte un poco, he de admitirlo; ya pude leer uno de tus fics, y bueno ya pudiste ver mi review pronto leeré alguno otro porque me interesa saber mucho mas de ti, así que por favor espero verte pronto en el msn… y bueno vaya eso de "te quiero", jeje, gracias

**hyperion: **Siento haberte decepcionado amigo con lo de lo de Brook y compañía, mas que nada fue un mal entendido, solo espero que te hayas divertido en este episodio y esperes (aunque falte mucho) a Halloween porque por esas fechas llegaran los de Thriller bark, muajajajaja /cog cog/ demonios ahora yo me trague algo

**Gabe Logan: **Espero tampoco haberte decepcionado por el malentendido de Thriller Bark, claro que usare a todos los de esa saga, solo englobaba; sigue divirtiéndote y gracias por el apoyo

**ErickSmoke91: **Gracias por tu doble "maravilloso", jaja, siendo el "Maravillante" es algo muy significativo, aquí esta otro capitulo para tu gusto y el de todos

**Kaiih: **Pues si, mi imaginación no tiene comparación, jeje, algunos dicen que estoy loco, pero lo tomo como un cumplido; claro que continuare y mas a un con todo este apoyo, gracias

**MARYAM-CHAWN: **Es bueno saber que no morirás de risa, y que eso no evite que te sigas riendo a mas no poder; como viste ya metí un poco mas a Sanji, incluso donde no lo llamaban; la espera será algo larga pero sin duda que prometo que el capitulo de "Noche de brujas" será inigualable, bye

Ya solo me despido recordándole a todos que quieran conocerme solo tienen que agregarme en el msn, en este tiempo he conocido a personas muy interesantes y grandes amigos, así que aquí esta mi propuesta y también descubrirán un tanto de donde salen todas mis ideas, hasta luego


	8. Chapter 8

El día del baile se acercaba cada vez más y mas, todo mundo estaba como loco preparándose para esto; en cierto lugar Ace ayudaba a su hermano a estar listo para esa noche

Ace- Muy bien Luffy, no puedo decirte como ayudarte con esa chava, pero puedo evitar que lo empeores, así que te voy a enseñar unas reglas de etiqueta, alguna duda?

Luffy- Porque traes una peluca, pareces chava

Ace- Es para que te mentalices vas a practicar con migo, yo seré la chica y tu serás…

Luffy- ¿El hombre?

Ace- No es para tanto, seguirás siendo tu

Luffy- Y si tu eras la chica quien va a ser tu

Ace- No importa, yo no me voy intervenir esa noche, ahora empecemos (mostrándole una mesa con cubiertos y sillas al rededor) ahora me voy a sentar, toma mi silla y hazla hacia atrás

Luffy- Eso es fácil /pas/

Ace- Idiota, hazla atrás para que pueda entrar no para que me caiga (finalmente se sento) ahora acércame a la mesa /brash/ pero no tanto, no me asfixies

Luffy- Te has puesto muy delicado Ace

Ace- No vas a tratar a una chica como me tratas a mi o si?... en fin vayamos a algo mas importante, el baile, es importante conocer esto para que no le termines pisando los pies (poniendo algo de música) ahora para llevar a una chica debes tomar su mano y colocar la otra en su espalda, inténtalo con migo

Luffy- Ace esto no es algo extraño

Ace- Si… pero nadie nos esta viendo ahora tómame… ¡HEY! Quita tu mano de mi trasero

Opmeit us oidrep olos otse ed atneuc oid es euq leuqa. Así continúa la primera saga de: PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Los otros muchachos tenían preocupaciones mas importantes a saber bailar o saber cual de los 30 y tantos tenedores que hay se utiliza para comer espagueti, entre estas prioridades era con seguir un traje… mas que nada rentarlo, porque admitámoslo somos muy tacaños

Vendedor- Ya le dije que tiene que rentar el traje completo, no puedo darle solo una parte

Franky- Pero si ya le dije que no voy a utilizar los pantalones, no voy a rentar algo que no voy a utilizar

Vendedor- Esta bromeando o esta ebrio verdad

Franky- No bromeo… y bueno talvez este un poco alcoholizado pero es que las botellas parecían de refresco

En otra parte de la tienda

Zoro- Demonios, todos estos malditos trajes usados tienen al menos un rotura (examinándolos uno por uno) hoyo, hoyo, le falta una manga, hoyo, no trae pantalones… ¡Franky aquí hay unos para ti!... en que estaba, hoyo, billetera olvidada, hoyo, anillo de compromiso olvidado, hoyo… al fin uno decente

Sanji- Ja, me es difícil creer que encuentres algo decente cabeza de marimo (el rubio apareció utilizando un traje blanco como de boda) a diferencia de mi, que tengo estilo

Zoro- Si vas así, vas a regresar un traje rojo, después de que te aviente al ponche

Sanji- Solo inténtalo, dices eso porque tienes envidia de que estaré rodeado de chicas hermosas en cuanto llegue

Zoro- Si claro, todas las chavas te mandan a volar en cuanto te les acercas

Franky- Basta con ustedes dos, cálmense esto del baile los esta volviendo locos, en los cinco años que he repetido el mismo grado todos los bailes han sido una catástrofe, así que no se ilusionen

Sanji- Gracias por los ánimos (en tono irónico)

Zoro- Al menos no estamos como Usopp

Usopp (al fondo, hablando por celular)- Hey, eso no es justo, para su información estoy por pedirle a Kaya que vaya con migo

Franky- Jajajaja, claro hermano, cada vez que la rubia te contesta balbuceas como idiota hasta que te cuelga

Usopp- No es…

Voz de Kaya- Holis, quien habla

Usopp- Haba… yab daba… ha

Voz de Kaya- ¿Hola?... /tu tu tu tu/

Franky- ¿Te colgaron verdad?

Conis- ¿Quién era amigui?

Kaya- No se amigui, ya es la quinta vez esta semana, parece que hablan de otro país, no les entiendo nada, jeje

Mr.2- Bueno ya, suficiente de loco ese que te habla, no puedo creer que Robin nos haya invitado a su casa

Conis- Si, super wow, jamás había ido yo

Kaya- Ni yo, amigui… de hecho creo que nadie de la escuela ha ido a la casa de Robin

Mr.2- Pero desde que se volvió linda, y dejo esas cosas satánicas, se ha vuelto toda una super amiga

Pronto las 3 llegaron a la casa, de la susodicha, y al poco de haber tocada la morena abrio

Miss All Sunday - Hola!!! (toda alegre y sonriente, y por si las dudas, aun con el sombrero) ¡Que bueno que vinieron! Vamos a ponerlas guapas para el baile

Las chicas- ¡Si!

Miss All Sunday- Es cierto, que mal educada soy, saluda "Blushy" (recapitulando, el sobrenombre del ahora cautivo Chopper)

Chopper- Ayuda, es demasiada ternura para mi (siendo sujetado como si fuera una mascota) estoy como Kon a merced de la hermana de Ichigo

Miss All Sunday- Vamos, no perdamos tiempo

Voz de Olvia- Robin, si es el lechero dile que me espere un momento

Miss All Sunday- No mami, son solo unas amigas (con estas dos frases su madre se apareció como rayo frente a ella)

Olvia (con el labial a medio poner)- Como me llamaste? Mejor aun, trajiste amigas a la casa? (con una cara de asombro que no se puede comparar)

Miss All Sunday- Si mami, no te molesta verdad

Olvia- Estas enferma? (poniéndole la mano en la frente) estas drogada?... otra vez?

Miss All Sunday- Eh?, ahí mami que cosas dices, vamos muchachas, mi cuarto esta arriba (asi todas pronto dejaron a la albina pensando en todo esto)

Olvia- Trabajar en esa escuela por fin esta volviéndome loca

Una vez arriba, las chicas pudieron contemplar el cuarto de la bipolar o tripular chica

Kaya y Conis- ¡Que lindo!

Mr.2- Manigüis tienes que decirme como le hiciste

El cuarto estaba lleno por la luz natural, las paredes pintadas en un tono entre lila y rosado, en pocas palabras todo lo contrario a la dark Robin

Miss All Sunday- La verdad es que todo muy oscuro, así que le hice unos pequeños cambios y pues así me quedo… AH! Y miren lo que me encontré (saco una caja algo vieja, la abrió y…) muñecas de casi todos los del salón

Conis- Mira amigui esta es la tuya (tomando la muñeca de Kaya)

Kaya- Y aquí esta la tuya amigui (lo mismo de arriba pero al revés)

Conis- No habíamos visto esto antes… (tratando de recordar el hecho de que eran muñecos voodoo)

Kaya- Saluda chibi Conis (moviéndole la mano a la muñeca saludando) que gracioso, amigui, tu también estas saludando

Conis- Si verdad (aun saludando)

Mr.2- Algo me dice que estas dos, no se dan cuenta de las cosas

Lejos de ahí

Crocodile- ¡Donde rayos esta mi celular! (entrando a una habitación con todos sus subordinados) ¿Dónde lo escondieron? Esto es urgente

Mr.1- Jefe

Crocodile- Cállate 1, tu no sabes nada… fuiste tu, verdad 3 (agitando al tipo hasta que el 3 en el cabello se le hizo un 6)

Mr.3- Señor se equivoca yo… /Wham/

Crocodile- No puedo confiar en los sabelotodos (de alguna manera tronándose los nudillos con el garfio) Tal vez fuiste tu 4

Mr. 4- Yoooooooooooooooooooo….

Crocodile- Si no fueras tan grande te golpearía en este momento /Zam/ Mejor golpeo a 3 otra vez

Mr.3- ¡Yaaaaah! (estrellándose en una pared)

Mr.1- Jefe

Crocodile- ¿Qué demonios quieres 1? No ves que estoy culpando y golpeando sin motivos /Bram/ (lanzando a 5 contra 3 como costal de papas)

Mr.1- Ya reviso sus bolsillos

Crocodile- Qué pregunta mas estupida es esa… (aun así se puso a indagar) claro que ya revise antes mis… rayos (en efecto no lo había hecho antes y ahí estaba el aparato) si me disculpan voy a hacer una llamada muy importante (entrando a un cuarto, pronto marco un numero, sonó y contestaron) Hola nena (ni siquiera dejo que dijera algo) no espero el momento para poder estar con tigo y comerte a besos, muñeca…

Voz de Mr.1 a través de la puerta- Jefe

Crocodile- 1 ¡CALLATE! (tras esto regreso a la llamada) Ya quiero verte, necesito ver tu hermosa figura para apaciguar mi corazón

Voz de Mr.1… por el celular- Jefe, creo que se equivoco de numero… voy a colgar

Crocodile- ¡RAAAAAAAAAH! (lanzo el celular y lo destruyo con el impacto) celular equivocado (saco otro celular y marco)

Voz de Miss All Sunday- Hola hola

Crocodile- Hola muñeca, soy yo Crocodile

Voz de Miss All Sunday- Hola Crocky, como estas?...

Las cosas comenzaban a verse mejor para todos, y el rapero de Enel no era la excepción

Rapero negro, con tantas exageraciones como Enel- Yo yo men, soy yo "X to the Z" Xzibit, esta semana en "Enchúlame la maquina" ayudamos a este muchacho parecido a Eminem con su maquina

Enel- Yo yo, gracias hermano, no sabes como me hacia falta esta "helpeada", y aunque con mi encanto y mi llamarada, uno siempre debe verse bien para la presentada, yo

Xzibit- Muy bien, ahora revisemos como quedo de tu maquina (revelando lo que ahora un exageradamente equipado Bolcho 1970) primero la presentación es importante así que mandamos ha ponerle pintura real de imitación de oro puro con algunos rayos rojo pimpinela

Enel- Wo wo wo, hermano, que chulada justo lo que necesitaba

Xzibit- Ahora para que no tengas que preocuparte para abrir las puertas con la llave, le pusimos un sistema de electricidad que abre la puerta con una descarga

Enel- ¿Una descarga?

Xzibit- Si, mira sujeta la manija /ZZZAAPP/ (el rapero electrocuto al alvino con una macana eléctrica) Lo vez, si soportas unos cuantos millones de watts por tu cuerpo la cama se abre

Enel- Sssssss… genial hermano, por eso me llaman el dios de la luz, y no solo por ser un albur

Xzibit- Debido a que este modelo tiene la cajuela en la parte delantera, decidimos convertirla en un jacuzi, ahora podrás conducir con un par de chicas en tu vista, hermano

Enel- Genial, no hay nada como el peligro al conducir, para vivir y vivir

Xzibit- Bueno hermano, te deseo mucha suerte en tu noche de gala, toma tus llaves (entregándoselas) y solo me falta decir una cosa… estas oficialmente enchulado

Enel- Gracias hermano

Xzibit- Por cierto no pudimos arreglar le reversa, así que ahora la primera marcha es la reversa

Enel- Hola nena (ya no le puso atención por subirse a la maquina y comenzar a hablar por teléfono) este es tu daddy que se reporta con su baby, lista para perrear toda la noche, con el king of kings /Grrrrrr/ (y al momento de iniciar la marcha este se fue en reversa contra la pared)

-FIN DEL SUEÑO-

Shura- Big N, despierte, despierte (abofeteando a un tanto narcotizado Enel) esto no es bueno para usted

Enel- Cállate, estupido… dijeron que no podía inyectarme brillo en la sangre para fluorecer de noche y mírame ahora

Shura- No, le dijimos que no debía, casi se mata con eso

Enel- Yo men, no me vengas con esas sartas que no vez que me hartas (comenzando a reaccionar un poco) Bueno olvida lo del brillo que con lo de mis mujerzuelas, no me digas que no me pelas

Gedatsu (pensando)- _Conseguimos a todas las chicas que nos pidió _(de nueva cuenta dijo lo que debió haber pensado) Ojala no se entere que no conseguimos a la chica que nos pidió con mas importancia

Enel- ¡Que acabas de decir cabeza de araña! Mas vale que solo sean patrañas

Shura- Imbecil… discúlpenos gran Dios

Enel- Yo lo arreglare personalmente, ya que yo lo soy todo, soy un Dios, soy un pimp, soy un flirt, no hay porque sufrirt

Los únicos que parecían seguir teniendo problemas con esto del baile, eran los del CP9

Jyabura- Diablos ya casi no hay tiempo y nosotros seguimos sin solución

Blueno- Además después de lo sucedido con Kalifa, ya no se volvió a presentar

Kumadori- Yoyoi, esta presión es inaguantable, no puedo vivir así (saco un cuchillo, lo alzo sobre su cabeza, con la otra mano se sujeto la entrepierna y) ¡YOYOIII!

Todos- ¡NO, DETENTE!

Jyabura- Imbecil, es solo un estupido baile, no significa que si hoy no conseguiste pareja debas morir virgen o peor aun castrado

Kaku- Exacto no es para tanto, mírame a mi crees que con esta nariz consigo chicas ¡NO! pero no quiere decir que me la vaya a arrancar

Fukurou- /Ssssssh/ (arrancándose la cinta de la boca) No creas que lo podrás solucionar con un poco de cinta y ya, tarado

Kumadori- Hey no es lo que piensan, hablaba de mi cinturón, me esta apretando demasiado (con el cuchillo se corto la hebilla) Acaso piensan que porque soy un psicotico suicida, creen que seria capaz de arrancarme estos (señalando, ya saben que)

Todos- ¡SI!

En ese momento todos se callaron, por alguna razón, dando tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de algo

Kaku- ¿Dónde esta Rob?

Rob Lucci (por su lado, hablando por celular)- Entonces nos vemos la noche del baile… si, nos vemos, linda (colgó)

Al voltear vio como todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados y de cierta manera con una gran envidia

Rob Lucci- ¿Qué me ven idiotas? Conseguí una cita no me quede como ustedes lamentándome

Hattori- Jajaja, purrrr, se chingaron pendejos, purrr

Aparentemente las cosas favorecían de cierta manera a todos estos grupos, en ese momento, los 3 lideres dijeron una misma frase (si esto fuera una serie de TV, la pantalla se partiría en tres y cada quien aparecería en uno de esos lugares)

Crocodile, Enel y Rob- ¡Voy a salir con Nico Robin!

Mientras tanto en la casa de la multifasetica ojiazul

Mr.2- Robin, soy yo o acabas de confirmar 3 citas con 3 diferentes personas

Miss All Sundays- Eh… Ups (cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua, como si nada)

Unos 2 días antes del baile todos los maestros se reunieron para debatir un importante asunto en cuanto a esto

Director- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes en mi cocina?

Hina- Señor, no estamos en su cocina, estamos en la escuela y vamos a discutir la cuestion del baile

Hawkeye- Aunque eso explica por que esta vestido nada mas con una bata

Shanks- Y eso que tiene Hawky… yo también estoy en bata

Hawkeye- Idiota, tu apenas si traes ropa interior

Shanks- Pssssss… que aguado te has puesto, recuerda esas noches que nos íbamos de parra y terminábamos en la frontera usando sombreros de charros

Director- Bueno terminemos con esto para poder ir a desayunar mi peso en waffles "Sexy sirvienta" tráigame un café

Sexy secretaria- Si va a insultarme sexualmente al menos hágalo con el nombre de siempre

Hina- ¡Director, que hay con el baile! (parecía ser la única a la cual le importaba)

Director- ¿Cuál baile? ¿Cuál Director? ¿Cuál cuerpo en mi cajuela? Yo no mate a nadie y puedo demostrarlo

Hina- Eh… (parecía solo querer limitarse a la primera pregunta) Ya sabe, el baile que se le organiza a los alumnos por esta estación, el baile de… bueno no importa la estación, tenemos que ver como se repartirán las tareas esa noche, verdad? (preguntando a todos los presentes)

Ohm- Porque debemos hacer algo por esos debiluchos que ni siquiera pueden contra una manada de osos

Whitebeard- No puedo asistir esa noche es el estreno de Star Wars VII: el episodio perdido

Shanks- ¿De cuanto va a ser el cover? ¿Va a ver barra libre? (ya con una botella en la mano)

En fin solo mas de estas estupideces surgían de los docentes, la Dra. K, estaba presente, pero su mente volaba mas allá de lo imaginado gracias a uno de sus "cigarros", Olvia aun impresionada por su nueva hija leía "Bipolaridad en adolescentes para idiotas", Mihawk parecía ser el mas coherente todo serio y con la mirada… un momento ese infeliz esta dormido con los ojos abiertos, en fin lo mismo de siempre

Hina- ¡Shanks! Ya vio que horas son, cree que es decente tomar tan temprano

Shanks- Utsssssss…. Relashata "rosita" es nada mash para que no me entre la cruda

Hina (tapándose la cara)- Dios mátame

Director- Bueno voy a tomar las riendas de esto o jamás voy a ir a desayunar, Sexy secretaria traiga "la caja"

Sexy secretaria- Con que para eso la va a usar (la ayudanta coloco una enorme caja negra con un hoyo en la parte de arriba sobre la mesa)

Director- Ahora para decidir quien hará quien en esa fiesta, todos metan la mano en la caja y saquen un papel, eso será lo que harán

Sonaba fácil, el hoyo era lo suficientemente grande así que todos metieron sus manos al mismo tiempo y /GLOOOAP/

Hawk eye- Contente Mihawk… no mates a nadie (tratando de reprimir su odio)

Whitebeard- Se siente como Fluber

Dra. K- Yo diría mas bien como mucosidad de gorila y /Crack/ unos cuantos insectos medio vivos

Hina- Que asquerosidad, que es esto

Shanks- ¡EH! Saque el premio (era el único que no se sintió tan raro y el primero en sacar un papel) Genial me toco preparar las bebidas del baile

Hina- No será el ponche (mientras buscaba un papel para sacar rápido su mano)

Shanks- Como si hubiera diferencia

Ohm- Bien, yo seré el DJ (los demás comenzaron a sacar pronto los papeles) mi sueño frustrado hoy se cumple

Hawkeye- Encargado de luz #1

Olvia- Y yo soy el #3… quien es el 2

Director- Error mío solo escribí 1 y 3, no pensé que el 2 fuera un numero (nadie dijo nada, el principal solo sonreía como idiota)

Whitebeard- "Portero" no suena tan mal

Y así demás trabajos fueron saliendo de la urna de "quien sabe que", la ultima en sacar algo fue Hina y le toco uno de los peores trabajos

Hina- ¡"Pago de daños"!

Director- Si todo lo que sea destruido esa noche y tal vez la semana siguiente será descontado de su sueldo… y también tiene que limpiar después de la fiesta

Hina- ¿QUEEEEEE? ¡Eso es totalmente injusto!

Director- Todos están conformes con sus trabajos

Todos (menos Hina)- ¡SI!

Director- Bien ahora vamos a desayunar a cuenta de Hina (y tan rápido como nada, todo mundo desapareció dejando solo a la pelirosa)

La noche del baile llego, todo mundo se lleno con una extraña mezcla de ansiedad, vanidad, desesperación, expectativas, nerviosismo en fin de todo un poco para lo cual podría ser una noche que marcara sus vidas. Algunas encontrarían ya en el baile, pero otros prefirieron ir personalmente por sus parejas

Zoro- Bueno aquí estoy… y no me perdí

El peliverde era un ejemplo, había ido por su cuenta por si peliazul marino, vistiendo un traje color negro como su bandana; se acerco a la puerta toco una vez… pasaron unos instantes y la puerta se abrió soltando una cortina de humo gris, en ese momento la tonada de la Guerra de las Galaxias comenzó a oírse como si un mal se acercara

?- ¡Silencio idiota! Deja de tocar esa estupida música

Y en efecto la tonada se detuvo, un sujeto alto y fornido había abierto la puerta, con una mirada intimidante, cabello blanco grisáceo y fumando dos habanos al mismo tiempo… quien mas que Smoker

Smoker- ¿Quién eres tu? Eres de esa secta verdad (echándole humo en la cara) ya les dije que yo ni creo en Dios

Zoro- /cof cof/ Vengo por Tashigi, soy so novio /cof/

Smoker- No lo creo /Wham/ (y le cerró la puerta en la cara)

Voz de Tashigi- Papa, ya habíamos hablado de esto, deja pasar a Zoro (en eso la puerta se volvió abrir)

Smoker- Mmm… ya que, pasa

El de la bandana finalmente entro para esperar a su pareja ya que aun no estaba lista (porque las chicas siempre se tardan) se sentó en la sala y comenzó a observar todos los objetos de marina, anclas, barcos miniatura, fotos y… oh rayos eso es una pierna?

Smoker- Estas viendo la pierna, ¿verdad?

Zoro- Eh… no (desviando la mirada)

Smoker- Se la arranque a un sujeto con la boca, aprendió que no debe entrometerse con migo

Hubo un incomodo lapso de silencio, hasta que Zoro ignoro eso ultimo y cambio el tema

Zoro- Entonces usted es el padre de Tashigi… no es por nada pero usted

Smoker (interrumpiendo)- No me parezco a ella? Lo se, soy su padrastro… pero la amo mas que nada y si se te ocurre hacerle algo inapropiado, juro que te voy a…

Prácticamente amenazando con el puño, pero antes de poder concluir, finalmente Tashigi se apareció

Tashigi- Estoy lista

Vistiendo un hermoso vestido índigo, dejo asombrado a su muchacho y también un poco a su padrastro

Tashigi- Papa habíamos acordado que tratarías bien a Zoro, el es muy bueno y tierno con migo… y Zoro no te lleves una mala impresión de mi papa, es solo algo exagerado

Zoro- Que bien

Smoker- Hey!

Tashigi- Esa pierna es falsa

Smoker- Tashigi, como osas insultar la antigua tradición naval de la familia

Tashigi- Pero papa, eres el único de la familia que ha estado en la marine y además te echaron por problemas de ira

Smoker- No tienes que ponerlo así (bufando un poco resentido, soltando algo de humo)

Tashigi- Y ya te dije que no fumes y menos así (arrebatándole los puros)

Smoker- Como sea… bueno váyanse o se les va a hacer tarde

Zoro- Eh… si (un poco atontado ante la muestra de esa peculiar relación)

Tashigi- Vamos Zoro (tomo su brazo, sacándolo del transe)

Smoker- Y no se te ocurra hacer nada estupido muchacho verde o si no

Tashigi- ¡PAPA!

Lejos de ahí, una chica de cabellos naranja, bellamente vestida y arreglada se veía al espejo pensando en todo lo que esa noche podría significar

Nami (pensando)- _Acaso… esto será lo correcto, es que no se… tengo miedo pero a la vez es algo que no puedo evitar… pero no estoy muy segura, Luffy, es un niño tierno y dulce pero y que tal si solo estoy confundiendo todo esto… ¿que me esta pasando? Todo esto es tan problemático que yo…_

Voz de Nojiko- Nami, ya vamonos /toc toc/ vamos tu príncipe con sombrero de paja te espera

Nami- ¡Cállate Nojiko! Espérenme un momento (volvió a pensar) _Supongo que solo tengo una opción tengo que decírselo… tengo que decirle cuanto lo am…_

Voz de Nojiko (interrumpiendo)- ¡NAMI! Te vamos a dejar si no vienes de una vez

Nami- Esta bien, esta bien… vamos

Y así la pelinaranja salio de su casa con rumbo al baile

La gente comenzaba a llegar al auditorio de la escuela, y aunque no era mas que una actividad escolar, los alumnos parecían estar en una noche de alguna importante premiación o algo por el estilo, varios autos y una que otra limosina comenzaban a llegar a la entrada, de la primera de estas bajo al ahora no tan metalero Whiper, debido al costo traje que tubo que rentar, la cara sin esos tatuajes y con una expresión de "maldita sea, que hago aquí"

Laki (agarrándose de Whiper)- Esto es increíble, no lo crees, mi amor?

Whiper- Me dan ganas de darme una patada

/Tas/

Aisa- Deseo concedido (la pequeña lo había pateado)

Whiper- Repíteme porque trajimos a esta mocosa

Laki- Porque no hay nadie quien la cuide, en la casa

Whiper- ¿Por qué no la metiste en una caja con algo de agua y ya/TAS/ ¡Aaah! Mi pierna, tu demonio en forma de niña

Aisa- Mmph (sacándole la lengua)

Laki- Ya compórtense ustedes 2, además mi mama dijo que Aisa nos cuidaría

Whiper- Para empeorar

Laki- No te preocupes, se la encargamos a alguien y luego podemos ir a un lugar mas privado (acercándosele seductoramente)

Whiper- Mmm… no suena tan mal

Aisa- ¡Eres un pervertido!

Whiper- ¡Cállate!

Otras personas siguieron llegando, algunas en forma mas tradicional, léase "a pata", como el resto de la banda de Shandia, que con su líder tomado de rehén no les quedo mas que asistir al baile de la mejor forma posible, también algunos del grupo de Luffy como Franky, Usopp y Sanji

Franky- Entonces ni tu ni el nariz larga se pudieron conseguir pareja (como era de esperarse no llevaba pantalones)

Sanji- No hay nada de que preocuparse, las chicas vendrán a mi de eso estoy seguro

Usopp- He si… yo también opino lo mismo, todas las chicas saben que el "Gran Usopp" no es selectivo

Franky- Palabras de unos perdedores

Sanji y Usopp- ¡Hey!

En eso antes de que estos 3 entraran vieron como una exageradamente larga limosina llegaba al lugar, pasaron un par de minutos y el vehiculo seguía avanzando sin llegar al final, era como ver un tren

Usopp- ¿Como es que esa cosa dará vuelta?

Finalmente, esta limosina se detuvo, un hombre en bicicleta llego (aparentemente venia de la parte de enfrente) y abrió la puerta… obviamente eran Vivi y Kohza

Vivi- Ahí Kosita, o sea super ultra mega genial esta noche y además contigo es como un sueño hecho realidad

Kohza- Como tu digas muñeca (un tanto indiferente)

Vivi- Aun lado turba de incultos, dejen pasar a la realeza, o sea

Usopp- Yo no soy ningún inculto

Franky- Ni yo aunque este repitiendo este año… por quinta vez

Sanji- _Como ordenes Vivi-chwan _(aun acompañada, el rubio no dejaba de actuar así)

Whitebeard- Lo siento, pero este sujeto no puede pasar, no esta en la lista de alumnos (señalando a Kohza)

Vivi- Aja… debe haber un error en la lista, por favor revise otra vez (señalándole la lista con un fajo de billetes equivalente a su recompensa en la verdadera serie… claro no se cual es el precio de WB pero debe ser mucho)

Whitebeard- Tiene razón discúlpeme (se guardo el dinero, saco un lápiz y tacho un nombre "Usopp" y escribió "pareja de la niña rica")

Mas gente siguió llegando, todos los miembros sin pareja del CP9 habían llegado, aun con el temor de sentirse como la burla de la escuela decidieron asistir y tratar de encontrar a alguien ahí; también los Barrocos, pero sin su líder arribaron, la mayoría en pareja, aunque extrañamente 3 y 5 venían solos; el suelo comenzó a retumbar gracias a la música hip hop y las potentes bocinas de un carro sumamente destartalado, aun con esto las chicas que empezaron a salir del carro no les importo mucho, aunque otros se llevaron una buena impresión al ver quienes eran estas chicas

Mr.5- Miss Valentine!!! ¿Qué demonios?

Mr. 3- Miss. Goldenweek!!! ¿Por que?

Todos los del CP9- ¡¿KALIFA?!

Todas ellas salieron de ahí, vistiendo elegantes vestidos con mucha brillosina segando un poco a los presentes, aunque el sujeto que venia con ellas, era el que en verdad era todo un faro de luz

Enel- Yo yo yo, mis beautiful ladies aquí esta su padrote para darles todo hasta que me agote

El rapero no traía camisa, en cambio traia un largo abrigo de piel de leopardo (en realidad era imitación) lleno de sus cadenas mas pesadas y grandes, además de un extravagante cetro dorado (mas bien era pintura dorada)

Kaku- Kalifa ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? ¿Por qué estas con este imbecil? (el y todos los de la policía se acercaron a la hora radiante diva)

Kalifa- Es perfecto, es todo un Dios

Jyabura- Pero porque?, pensábamos que odiabas a los que irrumpían la ley, pensábamos que odiabas a los hombres, pensábamos que eras lesbiana… lo cual es solo mas excitante

/chlack/ la rubia solo chasqueó los dedos y el autoproclamado todo poderoso se apareció

Enel- Estos bellacos te están molestando, no ven que nos están abrumando, mejor será que se vayan gateando

Kalifa- Enel, alguien que se mofaba de las reglas de la sociedad, la decencia y la moda es lo que siempre he querido… además (cambiando a un tono mas serio) salir con compañeros de trabajo va en contra de las normas del reglamento y es considerado como acoso sexual

CP9- ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Enel- Satori, Shura, muéstrenle la salida y que no queden con vida, quiero que la calle quede teñida

Blueno- Pero si ya estamos afuera

/Wham/ eso pareció poco importante, para los 2 acompañantes del wanabe Eminem /Pam, Zom, Bash/, del otro lado Mr.3 y Mr. 5 solo veían como podían terminar si tan solo preguntaban algo

Mr.3- Ya habrá otros bailes (aceptando lo inevitable)

Mr.5- Si, además este traje no tiene seguro contra daño, me saldría muy caro

Un poco después de todo este espectáculo, dos figuras se aparecieron en medio de la noche, ambas con sombrero

Ace- Estas listo, Luffy

Luffy- Si… y gracia por todo Ace

Ace- No tienes de que agradecerme, solo te daré un ultimo consejo, tal vez el mas importante de todos y es… Zzzzzz (solo por si las dudas, estaba dormido parado, como quisiera poder hacer eso)

Luffy- Descuida hermano, lo que haga falta, saldrá de aquí (palmeándose el pecho en el corazón)

Mientras en la entrada

Whitebeard- Lo siento no esta en la lista

Usopp- ¡Como que no estoy en la lista!

CONTINUARA…

Nota: Primero que nada pido disculpas por mi retraso… bueno eso pienso, ya que volví a la escuela y esta me consume mucho tiempo, pero en fin aquí seguiré; también pido disculpas por que técnicamente este capitulo no abarco nada del baile en si, pero espero les haya gustado y lo compensare en el siguiente capitulo, con el desenlace de esta saga y el momento que muchos han estado esperando, además de una importante noticia. Así que para saber cuando saldré el próximo capitulo vean mi **profile **en su sección de **spoilers; **ya solo me despido esperando sus **reviews** que son el motor que me impulsa a seguir y ahora contestemos los pasados

**strife-soul: **Creo que me tarde un poco pero espero haya valido la pena; aquí Shanks siguió haciendo de las suyas y en cuanto al LuNa, solo te digo que te prepares para el siguiente capitulo

**kaizoku ou16: **Que bueno que te quedaste con ganas y a ver que tal ahora; en cuanto a Enel… pues que te diré es todo un "flirt"

**hyperion: **Lo del accidente del pelirrojo fue una de las cosas mas divertidas para mi, y síguete divirtiendo con estas locuras

**spider-boy: **Cierto, la niña buena de Robin a veces da miedo; ahora viste como quedaron algunas de las parejas y creo que conteste tus preguntas, claro que Zoro no decepcionaría a Tashigi; en cuanto a Bon Clay, pues aun mantuve en duda si fue o no con el vestido al baile, ya lo veremos en el desenlace

**Flacacelecr13: **Agradezco el cumplido… si conozco un poco de Harry Potter asi que no me suena extraño, y debo de admitir que mi vida ha estado llena de momentos divertidos y los que faltan

**Gabe Logan: **En efecto, haré un especial para Día de Brujas, que cada día esta mas cerca; Usopp y Sanji aunque llegaron solos al baile no significa que no puedan hacer algo en el momento, ya lo veras

**Hime-klaus: **No tienes que agradecerme, esto lo hago por gusto, entonces empecemos con tu review; cada grupo sin duda fue único y aquí igual; ten cuidado con las moscas… creo yo me trague una hace poco; lo del refri fue porque era muy pequeño y como dicen "si te caes del caballo vuélvete a subir"; y ya sabes no me importa que tan largo sea un review, siempre estoy entusiasmado de contestarlo

**-ng007-: **Tienes razón, el pasado estuvo algo leve, espero haberme corregido con este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo

**lucera: **Talvez la mayoría de los del CP9 se quedaron solos, pero recordemos la noche es joven; que bueno fue que al fin pudiera conocerte, se que te veré muy pronto

**Portgas D. Ace: **Robin es de los personajes que mas he disfrutado manipular en este fic además de cómo puse a todos los demás, también ha sido una oportunidad única. Gracias por el apoyo

**Kaiserofdarkness: **Como terminara el baile? Ni de eso estoy seguro, pero no hay que descartar cualquier expectativa, gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias por la ironía y las sugerencias de esa otra persona… ¿un lemon? No sabría que decirte

**namiop: **Siento no haber podido actualizar tan pronto, pero ojala la espera haya valido la pena, y como no te voy a dar gracias por los besos, que clase de caballero seria si no lo hiciera, gracias

**DX-fan: **Sin duda haré muchos capítulos, no lo dudes; aprovecho para comentar lo de mi otro fic y que lo dejemos solo como un error de pagina y olvidemos esto, en el próximo capitulo de ese fic, contestare tu pasada pregunta detalladamente

**tribiusa: **Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero haya sido tan divertido como el anterior, porque solo tu puedes decidir esa pregunta

**luffypatch: **Aquí esta la continuación y espero te siga gustando


	9. Chapter 9

Usopp- Pero si ya le he dicho por undodecima vez que yo estoy en la lista mi nombre es Usopp…

Whitebeard- Espera ese es tu nombre o tu apellido

Usopp- Pues… nunca me había puesto a pensarlo, mi padre se llama Yasopp, entonces eso quiere decir que mi apellido es ¿Opp?... ¡PERO ESO NO IMPORTA! Yo voy en esta escuela, ahora déjeme pasar

WB- No me suena muy convincente, pero tienes un punto… si solo alguien pudiera confirmarme tu identidad

En ese momento el peliverde y la peliazul de anteojos iban llegando a la fiesta

Zoro- Lo siento Tashigi, parece como si hubieran cambiado el sentido de todas las calles de un día para el otro

Tashigi- De hecho lo hicieron, ayer lo anunciaron en todos los periódicos y noticieros (no era broma, hablaba muy enserio)

Usopp- ¡Zoro! Dile a este sujeto que yo voy en la escuela para que me deje pasar

Zoro- Y yo que gano con eso

Tashigi- ¡Zoro! (regañándolo)

Zoro- Eh… este, Tashigi, te había dicho lo linda que te ves bajo la luz de luna

Tashigi- Zoro, que tierno (sonrojándose, mientras comenzaban a avanzar)

WB- Pasen por favor (abriéndoles la puerta, excepto a…) ¡Alto ahí, narizón! No te quieras pasar de listo

Usopp- Pero, pero, pero

WB- Ninguno de ellos te reconoció, por ende no perteneces a esta escuela

Usopp- Pero

WB- Un "pero" mas y hago que suelten a los perros

Voz de Zoro- Pero

WB- Tu lo pediste

Usopp- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (corriendo con una jauría de canes atrás, además de unos a sujetos a caballo con rifles)

Sin mas preámbulos, sin mas retrasos, aquí esta:

PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Vivi- ¿Cómo que fueron a casa de la darky?

Kaya- Ahí no seas Vivi, Robin ahora es muy linda

Conis- Si, amigui, y también muy buena, mira nos hizo la manicura, esta divino

Mr. 2- Ahí si manigüis, de lo que te perdiste

Vivi- Osh, osea, como crees, yo primero muerta, revivida y muerta otra vez antes que dejar que me atienda mis delicadas manos una cualquiera… además eso explica porque ninguna de ustedes trae pareja

Mr. 2- No seas así mana, además tu novio parece estar aquí de adorno, o no Kohza

Kohza- Na… (Confirmando la respuesta)

Vivi- Ahí como crees, osea, mi Kohzita super lindo vino porque quiso, no porque mi papi lo haya amenazado de muerte si me hacia algo malo

Conis- Que miedo, amigui

Kaya- Si amigui

Conis- Hey es cierto, Kaya tiene una cita

Kaya- Conis, te dije que no era nada de eso, además solo han sido muchas llamadas perdidas

Mr. 2- No te hagas bien que quieres

Kaya- Pues si, pero

Mr. 2- Porque no le llamas tu ahora, a ver si así se anima

Kaya- No es mala idea (tomo el celular y remarco al numero de tantas llamadas sin contestar)

Mientras fuera muy muy lejos de ahí, colgado de la rama de un árbol, rodeado de todo tipo de canes, hombres armados, lobos, lagartos, tiburones, un vendedor de hot dogs, ninjas, asesinos a sueldo y mas

Usopp- Rayos, en todos estos matones se gasta la escuela mi colegiatura

Ninja- No, yo vine siguiendo a los demás (y muchos comenzaron a contestar lo mismo)

Usopp- Entonces me pueden dejar ir

Todos- ¡NO!

Usopp- Bueno mientras este aquí /brin brin/ (el celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar) ¡AAAAAAAH! (haciendo caer el pobre a una posible muerte)

Volviendo al baile

Kaya- Me manda al buzón (alguien en realidad usa el buzón, porque yo no)

Conis- No importa, amigui, hay muchos chicos por ahí

Tashigi- Hola muchachas (la peliazul y su pareja llegaron)

Zoro- Hola Kohza

Kohza- Na…

Zoro- Hola chi… ¡POR EL SANTO Y SAGRADO AMOR DE DIOS, BONCLAY PORQUE CHINGADOS TRAES UN VESTIDO! (Muy bien como no soy tan desalmado como para hacer esto, no les voy a describir el vestido, eso se los dejo a ustedes, no quiero traumarlos y tampoco quiero traumarme por tener que pensar en eso)

Mr. 2- No te encanta (mostrándole su pierna por un costado del vestido mostrando las horribles ampollas de la cera para depilar… rayos que me fume para hacer esto)

Zoro (Tapándose la cara)- Dios, necesito un trago, quieres que te traiga algo Tashigi

Tashigi- Si, algo de ponche estaría bien

Conis- Que lindo, que suerte tienes de tener un novio tan preocupado por ti Tashigi

Kaya- Si amigui, tienes mucha razón

Tashigi- Van a hacer que me sonroje, es solo un poco de ponche, jeje

Vivi- Hay, freaky se ve que no sabes nada de nada, osea, pero como yo soy tan buena te voy a enseñar unos trucos, mira… Kohzita (hablándole con una voz toda dulce y mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillosos) ¡Tráeme algo de tomar!

Kohza- Na… (parándose de la mesa, yendo a donde Zoro)

Poco después de que el tipo se fuera, llego una mas a la mesa

Nami- Ho… hola, chicas (algo tímida por la ocasión, pero bellamente vestida con un atuendo blanco con algunos toques de naranja)

Kaya- Ahí Nami, estas hermosa

Conis- Si amigui, estas divis divis

Tashigi- Que linda te ves

Mr. 2- Uyyyy esta noche si que vas en serio, eh?

Vivi- Ossh, ya llego la rara de las raras, osea "escudo de defensa" activado (haciendo un circulo con el brazo, como queriendo aparecer una barrera en realidad)

Nami- Y tu como siempre tan cisañoza como siempre, princesita, no puedes ser amable por una noche

Vivi- No, no puedo y menos con un cualquiera como tu

Nami- Hija de… (lista para romperle la cara a la peliazul)

Mr.2- Alto, las 2, tranquilícense (deteniendo a Nami)

Tashigi- Vivi, esos chicos de allá están sin pareja porque no vas a darles ilusiones y luego los rechazas

Vivi- Si, que divertido (e inmediatamente salio de la mesa)

Kaya- Vaya Tashigi me sorprende que digas cosas así

Tashigi- A mi me sorprende que Vivi no se haya dado cuenta que son solo basureros

Mientras en la barra… es decir, la mesa de ponche, el maestro Shanks ahora vistiendo una camisa hawaiana abierta, una corbata medio atada y sin pantalones por alguna extraña y alcohólica razón, era el encargado del lugar

Franky- ¡Aaaah! Sírvame otra, profe (terminándose otro tazón entero de ponche)

Shanks- Como ordenes, piña mágica (llevándose la ponchera)

Sanji (llegando con Franky)- Mira esto, depravado (una docena de servilletas)

Franky- Gracias pervertido, las necesitaba (tomo todas, se seco la boca, se sonó la nariz y se limpio las orejas hasta dejar los papeles repugnantemente irreconocibles)

Sanji- ¡Estupido! Todos esos eran números de chicas lindas¿Sabes lo estupido que seria volver a preguntarles por su numero?

Zoro- No mas de lo que ya eres (llegando)

Sanji- Tarde como siempre, pedazo de Marimo

Zoro- Cállate, tablero de dardos¡Hey! Shanks dame un par de vasos de ponche

Franky- ¿PONCHE? Pensé que era vino

Shanks- ¿Cuál bonche?... si quieren alcohol deben adivinar cual es la palabra secreta

Franky- ¿Cual?

Shanks- Vaya resolvieron muy rápido el acertijo…(se agacho y saco toda una caja repleta de cuanta bebida alcohólica existente y hasta la que no) ¿Qué les sirvo?

Zoro- Yo solo quiero ponche, Tashigi también va a tomar

Sanji- Yo paso

Franky- A ver tequila, vodka, whisky… mmm que difícil, déme un poco de todo revuelto en una bolsa de papel y a ver que pasa

Shanks- Sale un "vagabundo" a la orden

Mientras de vuelta a afuera, Usopp regresaba increíblemente asesinado, ya solo le faltaban muletas y estar cubierto de vendas, aunque el traje estaba intacto, los asesinos habían sido considerados con eso, un traje rentado es muy caro de reponer. Estaba por llegar a la entrada, cuando una limosina lo golpeo sin piedad, pasándole por encima

Miss All Sundays- Oh por Dios (saliendo de la limo y pisando a Usopp) Creo que pisamos a un zombi

Chopper- Usopp (tratando de acercársele pero el abrazo de la ojiazul no le dejaba moverse)

Miss All Sundays- No "Blushy" los zombis son malos, y te comen el cerebro, y usan tu cabeza hueca como vaso para beberse toda tu exquisita sangre…(cada vez se apasionaba mas y mas, hasta que) es decir, no lo toques (volvió a su relativa normalidad de niña buena)

Usopp (parándose con gran esfuerzo)- Aun así esto no evitara que yo vaya al baile (eso fue lo que dijo antes de que 15 mensajeros lo arrollaran, solo para entregarle algo a la morena)

Mensajero 1- Flores del desierto, del gran señor de las dunas y mano de garfio

Mensajero 2- Un par de cadenas bañadas en oro, con un medallón que dice "Esclava sexual", del rapero egocéntrico sin sentido de la moda

Mensajero 3- Perlas del fondo del mar, del intimidante pero de muy sexy sujeto de la paloma

Usopp- ¡Quítense de encima! Quien les da el derecho de pararse sobre ¡AUCH! Quien trae zapatos de montaña

Chopper- Pobre Usopp no hay quien lo ayuda… igual que a mi

Un poco después de este incidente, Robin por fin hizo su entrada al lugar, todas las luces coincidentemente se apagaron haciendo que la morena resaltara al momento de arribar

Hawkeye- Maldita sea como se fundieron todos los focos al mismo tiempo

Dando un par de golpes a los fusibles las luces volvieron, aunque por desgracia unas estallaron haciendo la entrada de la tripolar chica aun mas impresionante

Franky- Woa, que entrada

Zoro- ¿De donde salieron los fuegos artificiales?

Alguien- ¡Me quemo!

La presencia de la Robin provoco que todos sus pretendientes comenzaran a acercarse pero el mas rápido de ellos sin duda fue

Sanji- _Mi querida Robin-chwa _(sujetándole la mano y haciendo una reverencia)_, te ves mas hermosa que el dia y la noche, me concederías el placer de ser tu pareja esta noche_

Miss All Sundays- Ahí que lindo, claro que si

Sanji- _YAHOOOOO!!!_

Crocodile, Enel y Rob- Un momento, que significa todo esto, que no ibas a salir con migo… hey ustedes 2 de que rayos están hablando Miss All Sundays / La nena de grandes pechos / Nico Robin es mía (creo que pueden imaginar quien de los 3 dijo que)

Nami- ¿Cuándo es que Robin se volvió tan popular?

Kaya- Quien sabe, debe ser por algo diferente en ella, como ese sombrero, pero no se que sea

Conis- Ni yo amigui… a lo mejor es el peinado

Kaya- Si a de ser eso amigui

Crocodile- Yo la invite primero

Sanji- Pero a mi me acaba de decir

Enel- Nada de nada, que esto es una jalada, la muñeca viene con migo y punto y no sigo, yo yo

Rob- Dejen de decir estupideces, mejor que ella nos explique… hey a donde se fue (sin darse cuenta la ojiazul ya iba encaminada a la mesa de las chicas)

Miss All Sundays- ¡Hooola! (saludando alegremente a todas)

Kaya y Conis- Hola amigui

Tashigi- Robin que no estabas con esos 4

Mr. 2- Así es mejor Tashigi, esta jugando con ellos

Miss All Sundays- Es cierto, no me di cuenta que los deje, jiji, que torpe soy, no es así Blushy

Chopper- Auxilio

Mr. 2- Jaja, se hace la olvidadiza eso solo los enloquece mas

En eso el cuarteto de enamorados volvió a rodearla

Crocodile- No estaremos aquí toda la noche

Enel- Yeah baby, escoge ahora o di good bye

Miss All Sundays- Eeeeeeh (parecía que tomaría una decisión pero…) chicas vamos a polvearnos la nariz

Kaya, Conis y Mr. 2- ¡SIII!

Miss All Sundays- En un minuto vuelvo, muchachos, mua (mandándoles un beso al aire)

Los 4- Es mío /krash crow paw/

Las chicas pronto se retiraron al baño, en el camino ahora el pobre de Chopper estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo gracias a la correa que traía en el cuello

Whiper- Pobre idiota, jaja /pow/ (de repente callo al suelo y comenzó a ser arrastrado por alguien de la cola de caballo) Hey que demonios

Laki- Ven, tengo que ir al baño

Whiper- Y a mi que, porque me jalas como perro

Laki- Se un buena pareja y quédate afuera esperando

Aisa (que iba por un lado)- Jaja, perro feo

Whiper- Hija de… /WHAM/ (su chica lo choco contra la pared)

Laki- Si descubro que te moviste tan solo un centímetro de ahí, te asesino, entendiste

Whiper- Que suerte de perro

Tras un par de golpes provocados por un beso invisible, finalmente los casanovas se detuvieron un momento, para así entre ellos poder tomar una decisión definitiva

Enel- ¡Hey¿Quién se llevo el pircing de mi ombligo?

Hatori (hablando por Rob)- Cállate idiota, purr

Enel- Yo men, ese ave de mal agüero tiene mi anillo de tesorero, yo yo

Sanji- ¡Que te calles!

Crocodile- Ahora si, si todos estamos de acuerdo, decidiremos quien se quedara con Miss All Sundays

Rob- Entonces vamos a "polvearnos la nariz", caballeros

En ese momento en la entrada, alguien mas parecía llegar a la fiesta, su sombra era enorme, parecía tener el cuerpo de 2 hombres, 3 pies y cuatro brazos se le veían y… un momento es simplemente Luffy cargando al narcoleptico de su hermano

Luffy- Ace, ya despierta, por tu culpa llegamos media hora tarde¡Despierta!

WB- Deja te ayudo muchacho, Ace es de mis alumnos mas problemáticos (el enorme maestro agarro la cabeza de Ace con una mano, mientras que con la otra… oh rayos) ¡Oído húmedo!

Ace- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! (grito tan fuerte que se oyó hasta el otro lado del mundo mientras el ensalivado y gigantesco dedo de WB le entraba hasta el cerebro) Porque hizo eso maestro, no estoy en clases… no estoy en clases, verdad (el pobre ya ni sabia donde estaba)

Luffy- Vamos Ace, hay que entrar a la fiesta

Ace- Si claro, ya recordé… rayos tuve un sueño donde casi todos los de la escuela éramos piratas y teníamos muchas aventuras y… (su voz comenzó a perderse mientras avanzaba)

WB- Y tu que chico narizón (Usopp aun estaba por ahí) sigues intentando colarte a la fiesta

Usopp- EH, ep yo pues… daba raba (estaba tan atemorizado por el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar que le faltaba poco para desmayarse)

En tanto en el baño de chicas

Mr. 2- Entonces yo le dije no, y ella me contesto "si", pero le volví a decir "ese es la verruga mas grande que he visto en mi vida", fue entonces que se quito la gorra y me mostró que estaba equivocada, pero gracias a eso…

Kaya- La había visto con este muchacho, pero resulto ser su hermano gemelo, lo peor es que no eran gemelos sino trillizos, entonces cuando se dio cuenta de eso, dijo que tenia que salir con los 3, y solo por diversión fue la misma noche y en el mismo lugar…

Conis- Me dijo una amiga que conoce al conocido de un estilista que conoce al asistente del productor de cine en la que estuvo ese sujeto tan lindo que se parece al de la película anterior que en realidad es su padre, que todo este tiempo había estado usando calcetines diferente, y yo me quede woo, y esta persona me dijo que todos los demás le habían dicho lo mismo…

Muy bien, para que chingados hice estas 3 conversaciones sin sentido, no lo se, solo digamos que estas tres féminas estaban contando estas historias de manera simultanea y continuaban, y para hacer esto mas extraño estaban captando todo lo que las otras 2 decían, como es que hacen eso las chavas… en fin; mientras estas tres hablaban de no se que, las otras tenían conversaciones un poco mas serias

Nami- Porque en el baño de mujeres hay urinales

Laki- ¿Urinales? Pensé que eran baños europeos… aunque resultaron muy cómodos

Tashigi- Robin, sabes lo que estas haciendo

Miss All Sundays- Oh es cierto (comenzando a ponerse triste) que tonta soy como pude cometer tan semejante error, me puse labial que no combina con mi ropa, debí haberme confundido

Tashigi- No eso no, tienes a 4 muchachos peleándose por ti, eso esta mal, tienes que detenerlos antes de que se hagan daño

Miss All Sundays- Ahí, Tashi, de que te preocupas son muchachos es común que se traten a golpes no les pasara nada

En el baño de alado

Rob- Todos conocen las reglas verdad? (todos asintieron) decidiremos quien se quedara con la chica por medio de "piedra, papel o tijeras… EXTREMO"

Enel- Piedra es un puñetazo (poniéndose unos nudillos de oro con las letras "GOD")

Crocodile- Papel es una bofetada (cambiando su garfio de plástico por uno de verdad)

Sanji- Y tijeras son unos picotazos en los ojos (encendiendo cigarrillos en todos los espacios de sus dedos)

Rob- Gana el que queda de pie¡Comiencen!

De vuelta al baño de chicas, las cosas comenzaron a tranquilizarse y luego volvieron a desesperarse al momento en que una recordó lo que se rumoraba de Luffy y Nami

Kaya- Que lindo, se te va a declarar hoy verdad

Conis- Ahí si, como en un cuento de hadas amigui

Nami- ¿Que? De que hablan el solo…

Miss All Sundays- WOOOOW, no te lo creo, y que le vas a decir, o talvez le contestas con un beso o quizás

Nami- Eh, este, yo

Mr. 2- De seguro y te lo tiras esta noche

Nami- Cómo piensas en eso, Luffy no es así, además

Tashigi- No es que quiera inmiscuirme, pero si es que acaso hacen… bueno eso, recuerda al menos usar protección

Nami- ¿EEEEEEH?

Laki- Que va, echártelo como sea, el sexo inseguro es el mejor de todos

Nami- ¡Alto, alto, ALTO!

/PRRRRRUP/ Un horrible y fétido sonido se escucho de uno de los inodoros, pronto una chica salio de dichos lugares

Vivi- ¿Qué, que me ven bola de raras?

Conis (tapándose la nariz, igual que todas)- Vivi, no pensé que tu fueras capaz de eso

Kaya- Si, amigui, que feo fue eso, acaso no lo hueles

Vivi- De que hablan, y además estoy congestionada no puedo oler nada

En eso otra puerta se abrió, revelando quien había cometido tal atrocidad

Director- AH, esos tacos, digo que no los vuelvo a comer pero no lo puedo evitar… hola señoritas

Chicas- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tashigi- Señor Director que hace aquí, este es el baño de chicas

Director- Soy el Director, puedo hacer lo que quiera, porque cree que puse mingitorios en ambos baños, por diversión? Por comodidad? Por capricho?

Nami- Eh… si

Director- Dio en lo correcto señorita

Sexy Secretaria (entrando)- Señor Director que demonios esta haciendo aquí, salga de inmediato

Director- Uh, Sexy Secretaria, se ve mas linda que cuando la espié mientras decidía que ropa interior ponerse tras bañarse

Sexy Secretaria- ¡Pervertido! (tomo lo primero que tenia a la mano, un extintor, y lo aventó con toda su furia al principal) Disculpen esto señoritas, me lo llevara a donde no haga daño, espero (decía mientras arrastraba al Director del baño)

Whiper- Otro infeliz

Director- Rayos, que bueno que todos los extintores de la escuela están vacíos sino me hubiera dolido mas

De vuelta al baño de hombres, el lugar estaba casi en ruinas, todas las puertas y lavabos rotos, pedazos de vidrio en el piso, el cual ya estaba totalmente agrietado y todas las tuberías chorreando.

Sanji- Demonios en que momento paso todo esto (tenia todo el pecho arañado de los garrazos de Crocodile, además de que ahora cubría su otro ojo, el cual ya había recibido un piquete de ojos)

Rob- Creo que fue cuando nos paramos en esa mina de tierra (la cara y el pecho tenia tantas marcas de GOD, que en algunas podía leerse como GOOOOOOOOD)

Crocodile- Esto confirma el hecho de que la escuela esta construida sobre un campo de guerra (gran parte de su cara y ropa estaba quemados, hasta el cabello super estirado tenia una que otra chispa)

Enel- Yo yo, quien dijo que esto se paraba, es hora de la batalla (golpes, moretones y picotazos por todas partes de su cuerpo resaltaban)

Y tras esto el extraño pero divertido juego de piedra, papel y tijeras continúo

De vuelta a la mesa del ponche, Zoro había vuelto ahí por la ausencia de la peliazul, Franky por su parte ya estaba hasta las chanclas por la ingestión de tanta alcohol, su única ropa ahora era su bañador, y un sombrero charo que quien sabe de donde había sacado

Franky- ¿Qué le faltoooo al muertito¡SHHHALUD!

Zoro- Viejo, ya bájale, mira como estas

Franky- Shi pudiera verme a mi mismo, no existirían espejos (se veía un tono muy amenazador aunque por la influencia del alcohol estaba de espaldas al peliverde)

Shanks- Otsssss que poca tolerancia (el también ya estaba super pasado, su ropa igualmente había desaparecido) si el alcojol fuera algo peligrossssho ya lo hubieran dicho

Zoro- Pero si las mismas botellas dicen lo peligroso que son

Luffy- ¡EH! Muchachos (el moreno y su hermano llegaron)

Zoro- Al fin llegas Luffy, pensé que te habías acobardado

Luffy- Shi shi shi, porque lo dices, yo estoy muy bien (en eso tomo un vaso de la mesa, se lo bebió e inmediatamente se desmayo)

Zoro- ¡Luffy!

Ace- Hermano

Franky- ¡Erick! (¿Por qué dijo ese nombre?)

Zoro- Oiga que había en ese vaso, que mezcla rara le metió a Luffy (agarrando a Shanks por el cuello de la… bueno del cuello)

Shanks- Yo no le puse nada… ese era un vaso de agua, lo juro por mi cabello verde

Zoro- Hey no se pase de listo yo soy el único con cabello verde

Ace- /sniff/ (oliendo el contenido del vaso)- Dice la verdad aquí no hay ni una gota de alcohol… que clase de maestro es usted, que no le sirve un trago decente a un alum… ZZZZZZZ (el hermano "prodigio" también se cayo en el suelo pero por sueño)

Shanks- A essssshe shhhhhhi yo no tuve nada que ver

Franky- Pusssssss para mi que el amigo de sssssshombre de parca esta, bien pero bien bien nervioso porque se le va declarar a la batilla de pelo de naranja y pechos de melones

Zoro- No pues si tienes razón, eh profe no tiene algo para despertarlos

Shanks- Párame, voy al cuarto de abajo ¡AAAAH/Pam/ (mas bien ir al cuarto de abajo era tirarse al piso) el primer escalón hay que arreglarlo… lo encontré, con esto se despierta (un bat de béisbol con un clavo atravesado)

Zoro- Dije despertarlo, no matarlo

Shanks- Utssssssss que delicados, bueno pues lo haré de la otra manera (comenzó a sacar varias botellas, una licuadora, a Chopper, chiles, sal, aceite)

Franky- Oralesssssss, mira un oso de peluche (finalizo empinándose un trago de vodka)

Chopper- No soy oso, soy reno

Zoro- Pues con todo el atuendo y los moños que traes puesto mas bien pareces árbol de navidad

Chopper- Lo se (tratando de arrancarse todo el ridículo pero adorable atuendo) pero no me lo puedo quitar, Robin se obsesiono y hasta me puso pegamento, estoy peor que Mikuru cuando Haruhi la viste una y otra vez en el decimocuarto capitulo del anime, que cronológicamente esta bien, pero en el otro orden es solo el noveno

Zoro- Eso ultimo no lo entendí y no me importa, a ver deja te ayudo (comenzando a forcejear para quitarle todo lo que traía puesto)

Franky- Chalessssss, dime borracho pero creo que el mapache mágico acaba de hablarme

Zoro- Si hablo… y si estas borracho

Franky- No, tu estas ebrio

Zoro- No, tu eres un idiota

Franky- No, tu eres una toalla (metiéndole otro trago a la botella de tequila)

Zoro- Franky para nada te respeto pero no me obligues a sacarte a patadas de aquí

Shanks- Muy bien ya casi esta listo el brebaje, solo falta cabello de un nativo americano de al menos 1/32 de descendencia (en eso de abajo saco una cola de caballo café rojiza)

Whiper- Alto alto, si quiere cabello se lo doy pero no me arranque la melena

Franky- Woralesssssss, ahora estoy viendo a un hombre de la selva… tu Franky, no un momento, es decir, yo hombre de la selva… o rayos ya me confundí quien soy yo

Whiper- Por lo visto eres un idiota, y usted suelte mi cabello, hay una forma mas fácil de regresarle la conciencia al del sombrero de paja (se paso al otro lado, para ayudar a Luffy y mas que nada para alejarse de Shanks y sus tijeras de barbero) Vamos hay que llevarlo a otro lugar

Zoro- Porque, vas a hacer un ritual o algo así para curarlo

Whiper- No pedazo de idiota, para alejarme de estos alcohólicos… y también para que Laki tarde mas en encontrarme (diciendo esto ultimo entre dientes)

Unos minutos mas tarde en una de las gradas del lugar donde se realizaba el evento, el metalero había recostado a Luffy mientras le hacia oler un pequeño frasco de quien sabe que, pero no parecía peligroso, ni siquiera olía a nada

Whiper- Muy bien ya solo hay que esperar unos momentos hasta que haga efecto, pero hay que retirarlo en el momento adecuado o si no…

Voz de Laki- ¡WHIPER! Ven aquí bastardo infeliz

Whiper- Oh rayos, adiós

Zoro- Hey espera que habías dicho

Chopper- Que miedoso, es todo un hablador pero en cuanto una chica se acerca, es peor que Junta de DN…

Miss All Sundays- ¡Blushy! Donde estas amor, mami te esta buscando

Chopper- ¡AAAH! (e igual que el rockero, se esfumo al instante)

Zoro- Demonios, bueno yo me quedare a que eso surta efec… que es ese olor, es horrible¡Baño, baño! (dejando el lugar gracias a la increíble e insoportable fetidez del remedio de Whiper, aun así el del sombrero de paja aun no despertaba)

De nueva cuenta en la entrada, Usopp, aun trataba de ver que rayos hacer para entrar, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que esto había empezado, y no quería perder la oportunidad de poder hablar con la rubia de Kaya; mientras trataba de ingeniarse un plan, vio como un pequeño carro muy colorido y de cuerda se acercaba a la entrada mientras un par de voces se escuchaban adentro

¿- Esto es ridículo, no podías conseguir un transporte mas pequeño (la ironía se notaba)

?- Si, tiene razón jefe, esto es vergonzoso y una enorme burla

!- ¿QUE DIJISTE¿Quién es una vergüenza por su enorme y burlona nariz?

Usopp- Esto me suena familiar

- Ya trío de payasos déjenme salir, como es que una chica como yo pudo aceptar venir a esta estupidez

!- ¿CUAL PAYASO ESTUPIDO?

La pequeña puerta se abrió saliendo de golpe una bella chica de largo cabello negro con un sombrero, uno sujeto de cabello negro usando una bufanda y un tipo con una larga melena y barba blanca con cara de idiota, además de el sujeto que estaba por debajo de todos ellos Buggy

Usopp- ¡AAAAAH! Es Barto el bufón

Buggy- Como que bufón, pedazo de idiota

Mohji- Cálmese jefe, vivirá mas

Cabaji- Si vinimos a la parrandear y emborracharnos

Alvida- Ya Buggy, vamos a esto, que tenemos que regresar al circo antes de que se vaya de la ciudad

Usopp- ¡Oh por Dios! Un hombre lobo, un sujeto Emo, un linda chica de voluptuosos pechos

Mohji- ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

Cabaji- Emo tu madre, la que te voy a partir

Alvida- Gracias, narizón (a Usopp)

Buggy- ¿QUIEN ES UN NARIZON? (pensando que era para el)

Paliza y media después, el inesperado grupo del circo fue a la entrada a la cual Whitebeard los dejo pasar sin ninguna pregunta

Usopp- Oiga eso no es justo, el ya ni esta en la escuela y esos 3 ni siquiera estudian aquí

WB- Aun así su nombre esta en la lista, mira

Enseñándole finalmente la lista de invitados, en el fondo se leían el nombre de Buggy, abajo el de Usopp que estaba tachado y decía "pareja de la niña rica" y finalmente el ultimo nombre fue la respuesta para el mentiroso.

Unos minutos después, una nueva figura apareció en la entrada, vistiendo una flamante capa roja, googles de tirador y una inconfundible mascara

-Entra canción del Sogeking-

WB- Bienvenido Sogeking, lo estuvimos esperando toda la noche

Sogeking- Eso esperaba, muy buen trabajo, amigo / En la mente de Usopp- Maldita sea como es que estoy registrado en la escuela también como el Sogeking, eso explica porque le cobran doble la colegiatura a mi papa

Director- Miren todos es el Sogeking

En ese momento se apagaron todas las luces del lugar, de la misma manera que cuando Robin había entrado, seguida de una sin sentido pero alocada emoción por el enmascarado sujeto, Ohm de inmediato puso el tema del Sogeking, remixeado con un poco de hip hop

Hawkeye- ¿Cómo es que las luces se volvieron a ir?, todo es culpa de ese imbecil Director por utilizar focos de navidad en vez de focos normales… (ya había llegado a la caja de fusibles de nuevo comenzando a golpearla) Además donde esta Olvia, se supone que ella me ayudaría con las luces

En ese momento algún lugar

Olvia- Achu…

Aokiji- Parece que alguien mas esta pensando en ti, muñeca (comenzando a besarla)

Olvia- Mas bien que yo diría que es tu obsesión de querer tener sexo en el congelador de la escuela, achu

Aokiji- Eh… puede ser, ahora bésame

Olvia- Esta bien, pero no te apasiones esto es solo sexo de consolación

Aokiji- ¿Acaso hay de otro?

Volviendo al baile… las luces regresaron, gracias a otra explosión que se suscitó en el baño de los hombres, haciendo retumbar el lugar

Director- Vaya esos chicos de hoy en día se comen mucha basura

Sanji-… So, sobreviví, gane, gane ¡SI! Robin-chwan es toda mía

En cuanto a los otros 3

Mr. 1- No se preocupe jefe, todo esto es muy normal, un día te enamoras de alguien y luego una explosión de pólvora te la quita (levantando a su líder)

Crocodile- Púdrete… ahora te denigro a numero 1½

Satori- Dios mío de todos los raperos

Shura- Que masacre, peor que cuando Michael Jackson se volvió blanco

Gedatsu (pensando)- _Gran God, oh no _(y luego dijo lo que debió haber pensado) Que putiza le metieron

Enel- Que no cunda el pánico, que yo no pierdo el animo, llévenme con mis mujerzuelas para curar estas orzuelas

Kaku- No te preocupes Rob, bienvenido al grupo

Jyabura- Si eres un perdedor igual que nosotros

Blueno- Eso no son muy bien, amigo

Rob- Hijos de pu…

Ahora sin adversarios algunos, Sanji pronto fue a reclamar su victoria (tras haberse cambiado el andrajoso traje que traía por tantos golpes y explosiones)

Miss All Sundays- ¡Blushy! Ven mi amor, ya no te escondas

Sanji (apareciéndosele)- _Mi querida Robin-chwan, ya no tienes porque preocupar tu linda cabecita para elegir a tu pareja, ya que yo soy el único que ha quedado de pie y merece de tu dulce compañía_

Miss All Sundays- Ah… ok (en tono, de "me vale" siguiéndole el juego)

Sanji- _Dime, me concederías una pieza para bailar_

Miss All Sundays- ¡SIIII! Vamos, será super lindo (ahora estaba toda entusiasmada, mostrando que era muy maleable en estado de niña buena)

Chopper (Viendo de lejos)- Si, se olvido de mi, ahora podré irme

Mr. 2- Oh rayos, porque siempre se llevan a los muchachos mas guapos (también viendo de lejos pero desde otro lugar)

Conis- No te preocupes amigui, ya un día encontraras a tu pareja

Kaya- Al igual que nosotras

Sogeking- Eso podría durar poco (Llegando por detrás)

Kaya- Oh, el Sogeking, es todo un honor, lo admiro mucho

Sogeking (con voz de Usopp)- ¿En serio?, es decir (volviendo a la voz del enmascarado) Al contrario el placer es mío, me permitirías sacarte a bailar

Kaya- ¡Claro!

Y pronto todo mundo se fue acercando a la pista de baile, por lo tradicional se pensaría en que se estaban tocando unas de esas melodías románticas para que las parejas estuvieran aun mas juntas, pero lo que mas bien oían era esa música adictiva, electrónica con un montón de sonidos raros y pocas voces haciendo que todo mundo bailara como si tuviera una colonia de hormigas en todo el cuerpo.

Cada quien andaba por su cuenta, bailando cada cosa, Franky generando una esfera de repulsión a su alrededor mientras bailaba semi desnudo al estilo de los años 70, como "Fiebre de Sábado por la noche"; Kaya, Conis, Mr. 2 y Vivi, aun estando en situaciones diferentes se les notaba la experiencia en fiestas moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música aplicando movimientos muy destacantes, otros por el contrario como Zoro mostraban su carencia de habilidad, simplemente moviendo los brazos extendidos de arriba abajo, mientras Tashigi trataba de incitarlo a animarse a algo mas.

El derrotado de Crocodile solo permaneció con todos sus subordinados, sentados en una mesa, a orden de este, ya que si el no podía divertirse nadie lo haría; del otro lado, el seudo Dios, Enel, aunque tampoco se animo a mover el bote, hizo que todas sus chicas lo deleitaran bailando eróticamente a su alrededor, Miss Valentine y Miss Goldenweek eran quienes estaban prácticamente sobre el, bailando sentadas de el rapero dorado y mostrándoles sus atributos en la cara a mas no poder, pero quien mas destacaba era Kalifa

Jyabura- Qué demonios ¿Por que Kalifa esta bailando en una jaula?

Blueno- Mas importante, de donde salio la jaula, jamás la vi hasta ahora

Kumadori- Yoyoi, no hay nada como el aprisionamiento de la pasión para aumentar el deseo del alma y poder llenarlo al momento del éxtasis

Kaku- ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?

Fukurou- Mmmph… mmm (señalando la jaula donde estaba su compañera)

Rob- ¿Están metiendo perros a la jaula?

En efecto, por alguna psicotica razón, los subordinados del rapero, comenzaron a meter bulldogs y rottweilers a la jaula, esto parecía peligroso pero de en unos instantes se convirtió en el baile mas erótico/peligroso/excitante que habían visto en sus vidas

Rob- Rayos Kalifa sabe como hacer excitante cualquier cosa

Todos los demás del CP9- Y que lo digas (sin despegar la pupila de la exótica bailarina)

Mientras en la mesa de los maestros, que mas bien solo estaban el Director y la Sexy Secretaria, mas que nada vigilando para que el principal no hiciera ninguna otra estupidez de las cuales ya era afamado

Sexy Secretaria- Le advierto si trata de hacer alguna otra tontería no iré a sacarlo de problemas

Director- Pero si para eso le pago

Sexy Secretaria- ¡FALSO! Ni siquiera me paga, me da cupones vencidos del supermercado o me paga mi salario en billetes de lotería

Director- ¿Y donde dice que tengo que pagarle en efectivo¿Ya leyó su contrato?

Sexy Secretaria (llorando lamentablemente, estilo anime)- Si… es injusto

Director- No se ponga así, no me gusta verla triste… vayamos a bailar con los muchachos para que se anime

Sexy Secretaria- Vaya es la primera vez que no dice algo sexista o racista o machista o cualquier otra estupidez en mi presencia… esta bien, va…

Hina- ¡NADA DE NADA! Es usted un maldito infeliz (la pelirosa se había aparecido abruptamente toda desarreglada, con algunas vendas y cadenas en el cuerpo como si la hubieran secuestrado)

Sexy Secretaria- Señorita Hina¿que le sucedió?

Hina- Este estupido me amordazo ayer en la noche y me aventó al cuarto de limpieza, el cual tenemos que renovar limpiamos la escuela con jabón en polvo para platos… pero volviendo al tema, este "paso hacia atrás en la evolución" esta demente

Director- ¡El jurado aun ha llegado a un veredicto de si estoy loco o no! Además lo hice por el bien de los muchachos, Hina eres como una "caja negra" que todo lo absorbe y a la hora de explotar el avión eras la única que sigue ahí para molestar a la gente

Sexy Secretaria- No entendí nada de lo que dijo, y creo que ha confundido muchos términos Director

Hina- Al demonio con todo esto, este baile se acaba aquí y ahora, además si voy a tener que pagar por todos los daños quiero que esto termine antes de que empeoren las cosas

Director- Esta bien, ya que (acercándose a la cabina de DJ Ohm, para tomar un micrófono) Muy bien estudiantes, nos hemos divertido mucho esta noche, nos hemos embriagado, fornicado y socializado mucho, pero es hora de volver a la realidad, así que acabemos con esto y elijamos al rey y a la reina… por medio de un concurso de baile en pareja, asi que todos los pobres diablos que no consiguieron compañía lárguense de la pista y dejen a los verdaderos enamorados

Pronto todos acataron las ordenes dejando entre a los mas importantes, a Zoro y Tashigi, Sanji y Robin, Vivi y Kohza, Kaya y el Sogeking, y otros personajes de poca importancia y/o de relleno

Director- Muy bien Ohm, pon los discos románticos

Ohm- Bueno esto tenia que llegar a su fin (puso play a los discos de hip hop y simplemente los bajo a la velocidad normal de reproducción revelando que en realidad eran baladas románticas)

Mientras el baile comenzaba, una aun confundida chica de cabellos naranjas simplemente se sentó donde encontró para hablar con si misma

Nami- Ha pasado toda la noche, pensando que hacer, pero ni siquiera he podido encontrar a Luffy, tal vez a el ni siquiera le intereso esto y no vino (poniendo su cabeza baja)

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... yo jamás haría eso

Nami- ¡Luffy!

Luffy- Yo también te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, creo que si me hubiera quedado quieto en un solo lugar esto no hubiera pasado, perdón (sonriéndole)

Nami- No tienes de que disculparte, además yo…

Luffy- Espera, déjame hablar primero, es que yo… pues veras todo este tiempo, cuando te he visto siento cosas raras dentro de mi y no sabia que son, hasta ahora, Nami… tu me… me gustas mucho… tenia que sacármelo y ahora que lo sabes…pues yo, bueno mejor me voy (pero antes de poder un paso hacia atrás la chica lo detuvo de la muñeca)

Nami- Luffy, yo… no soy buena con las palabras en esto así que (simplemente planto un beso en la boca del moreno esperando que eso explicara todo lo necesario)

Luffy- Nami… (no sabia que mas decir, mas bien no había mas que decir)

Nami- Ven vamos (jalándolo a la pista de baile)

La noche llegaba a su fin, al igual que la última melodía romántica, y con cada pareja era una historia diferente

El muchacho rebelde de la princesa, llevaba buen rato abrazándola por la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra estaba arriba el aire agarrando nada

Vivi- Kohza no estés haciendo tonterías, baja la mano, ahora (y en efecto la bajo, pero la que agarraba su cintura ahora agarraba su trasero) la otra estupido (y bajo la que estaba en el aire también al trasero de la princesa) Kohza… eres tan lindo, siempre sabes como llegar a mi trase… es decir a mi corazón

Kohza- Na… (pero en un tono mas pervertido)

Sanji- Mi querida Robin-chwan, esta ha sido una noche mágica, como de cuento de hadas

Miss All Sundays- Ahí si que lindo

Sanji- Déjame tocar ese lindo cabello tuyo, quítate el sombrero

Al momento de realizar tal acción, el rubio sintió una poderosa sensación haciendo que todo el cuerpo se le erizara hasta desmayarse, por lo que el pensó fue amor, cuando en realidad era el poder oscuro de Robin volviendo a surgir

Robin- Mi cabeza… que me paso / **Fue por culpa de ese estupido sombrero **/ Pero si es muy lindo… ¿yo dije eso? (aunque ya había vuelto a la normalidad… aun había quedado algo de la linda Robin por ahí, MUJAJAJAJAJA)

Kaya- Oh Sogeking ¿Cómo es que se volvio tan famoso?

Sogeking- Haha¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de mi cuando en realidad deberíamos hablar de vuestra belleza?

Kaya- Ahh (sonrojándose)

Usopp (pensando)- _Aunque yo también quiero saber como es que el Sogeking es mas popular que yo_

Kaya- Sogeking, podría pedirle algo… muy personal, podría… tal vez, concederme un beso… pero sin la mascara (a lo cual la rubia solo cerro los ojos)

Conmovido por esta petición, Usopp se quito la mascara y la guardo, lentamente fue acercándose a la boca de la rubia y le dio rápido pero significativo beso, de la misma manera que se lo dio, cuidadosamente se fue retirando, y entonces la chica volvio a abrir los ojos

Kaya- Oh, Soge…sopp? (no podía creer lo que estaba viendo)

Usopp- Así es Kaya, el Sogeking…

Kaya- Desapareció

Usopp- Eh?

Kaya- Que romántico, como todo un superhéroe se retiro antes de que pudiera ver su verdadera identidad

Usopp- Espera, que, como, crees que ya se fue

Kaya- Lo se, es increíble, crees que algún día lo vuelva a ver Usopp

Usopp- Eh, si, es muy posible

Kaya- Si, eso espero… porque el es mi príncipe azul

Inmediatamente la rubia se retiro del lugar dejando al narizón todo desconcertado porque no podía creer que Kaya no hubiera deducido quien era en realidad el rey francotirador

Tashigi- Zoro… gracias por esta noche

Zoro- Al contrario, gracia a ti Tashigi, porque alguien tan dulce y linda puede estar con alguien tan simple y torpe como yo

Tashigi- No digas eso Zoro, yo te amo

Zoro- Yo también te amo (cerrando esta escena con un prolongado beso)

Por ultimo pero no menos…

Nami- Luffy… todo este tiempo solo he estado esperando por este momento

Luffy- Igual que yo Nami, ahora todo parece tan claro, y todo apunta hacia a ti (dándose un pequeño pero dulce beso)

La última melodía termino así

Director (con el micrófono)- Muy bien eso fue lo ultimo antes de que se anuncie quienes son el rey y la reina del baile, se preguntaran como lo hicimos y eso fue muy fácil simplemente estuvimos tirando monedas al aire a ver que salía

Todos- ¡QUE!

Director- En fin, los reyes son, el chico del sombrero y su linda y sensual chica de cabellos naranja

Luffy- ¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nami- Oiga eso fue algo ofensivo, ni siquiera se sabe nuestros nombres

Director- Entonces supongo que no quieren la corona y el millón de beris… (Entonces se oyó como si un avión hubiera roto la barrera del sonido, pero solo había sido Nami que jalando a Luffy, había subido al podio) Eso fue rápido

Nami- ¿Y el dinero?

Director- Toma niña

Nami- ¡HEY! Estos son billetes de lotería

Director- Un millón de beris en billetes de lotería, no me dejaste terminar (mientras esto se hablaba, la Sexy Secretaria les colocaba a ambos sus respectivas coronas)

Luffy- Hoy soy rey del baile (hablándole a todos los presentes mientras caminaba hacia el frente), y algún yo seré el rey de los… ¡AAAAAAAAH! (sin darse cuenta se cayo del estrado)

Zoro- ¿Por qué eso ya no me sorprende?

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Y FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA

Notas: No se precipiten hasta que les explique, primero que nada ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! Y siento mucho la super demora que hubo con respecto al otro capitulo, de hecho muchos me comenzaron a preguntar cuando vendría el siguiente capitulo en reviews de otros fics, yo tenia planeado hacer este capitulo hace como mes y medio y entonces tomar un descanso hasta el especial de Halloween (que en un momento hablare de eso), pero las circunstancias, me hicieron tomar el descanso sin darme cuenta y ahora tener que seguir; en cuanto al especial, ya lo tengo un poco pensado y me pondré a trabajar en el lo mas pronto posible, para que sea publicado el día **31 de octubre**, precisamente (horario de México, los que vivan en España resten 7 horas y ya) y después de eso tendremos el inicio de la segunda temporada. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, para mas fechas vean mi **profile **en la sección de** spoileres**, y no se olviden de dejar sus** reviews**…

PD. Al final de los reviews vean algunas escenas (si así se le puede llamar) de la segunda temporada

**kaizoku ou16: **Si el pasado te hizo reír, espero haya reptado la formula con este, y concedido hombre, finalmente algo de LuNa en el fic

**namiop: **Este Zoro no se perdió de ida, aunque ya yendo, bueno ya viste; como habrás visto no destruyeron (mucho) la escuela pero es que no había motivos suficientes, jaja. Discúlpame espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho

**hyperion: **Ponle patas extras a la silla o un colchón atrás para no caerte, amigo; ya pudiste ver como es que Robin se las vio con estos 3 o debería decir 4

**tribiusa: **Gracias por halagarme con lo de las personalidades, trato de hacer lo mejor; precisamente fue algo muy impropio de Robin haber salido con tantos chicos a la vez, pero recordemos que fue su maligno lado bueno; Ace por su parte, no lo pude evitar poner esas ayudas que trato de darle a su hermano, me parecía algo que tenia que hacer. Finalmente disculpa "n" veces, por favor, siento que hayas tenido que haber estado chocando todos los días haber si había actualizado, pero bueno tratare de no ser tan impuntual

**Tsubasa: **Que bueno que has estado pegada desde el comienzo al fic, y espero que la demora no te haya quitado los ánimos, asi que síguete divirtiéndote

**Gabe Logan: **Como habrás notado Usopp fue algo recurrente en el capitulo, al igual que el esperado LuNa que ya le hacia falta al fic

**Epion: **Si nadie se imaginaria estos aguerridos piratas como simples estudiantes, así que para compensar la falta de acción hay que meterle mucha diversión y cosas sin mucho sentido, nos estamos viendo

**kaiserofdarkness: **Eres uno de los reviews mas peculiares que he leído, por esto es que me concentrare en lo que dijo el tal "k"; uno no me fumo nada… al menos no que yo sepa, créeme en realidad no querrías saber que paso con Franky tras la fiesta y numero c¡¿LEMON?! Espera unos cuantos episodios y ya veremos. En fin, gracias por el review lo aprecio mucho

**lucera: **Fue bueno que te haya avisado, aunque con todo lo que me tarde, creo que te hubieras dado cuenta por ti misma, pero bueno pues si los del CP9 se quedaron solos ya tendrán suerte para la otro o se desquitaran, lo primero que suceda, jeje, y Usopp pues bueno ya viste como le fue… te veré luego en el msn, y si ha pasado rato te avisare

**Hime-klaus: **Pues que te pareció, al final a todos no les fue tan mal y salieron ganando de una u otra manera. Siento haberme retrasado tanto con el capitulo pero bueno, ya te he contado un poco, y pues si la escuela aprisiona pero no hay de otra, espero verte pronto por el msn, bye

**mitsurugi: **Se que debía terminarlo pero es que el tiempo no me daba, discúlpame si te hice esperar y espero te hayas reído mucho

**MARYAM-CHAN: **No te preocupes por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, mas o menos eso fue también lo que me tarde en subir otro capitulo; pues como ves, al final Sanji tuvo algo de suerte con las tripolar de Robin, y en cuanto al especial de noche de brujas pues esta a la vuelta de la esquina, ya les dije, solo esperen la fecha

-Música impactante-

**En la segunda temporada de "Preparatoria Grand Line"**

**Nuevos personajes:**

?- Ninguno de ustedes inmundos humanos podra vencer en el nado sincronizado al legendario Arlong

!- Yo Foxy, nunca he hecho trampa y si la hago al menos soy lo suficientemente discreto como para no decirlo… rayos

- Soy gentilhombre esqueleto Brook… ¿puedo tocarte los pechos?

**Revelaciones:**

Shanks- Demonios debo estar ebrio, usted es el Director (dándole a una botella de whisky)

Hawkeye- ¡Estas ebrio! Y si el es el Director (señalando a…)

**Confusion:**

Zoro- Debo estar loco, estoy viendo doble (tallándose los ojos) ¡¡¡3 Tashigis!!!

**Reencuentros:**

Luffy- ¡Papa! Has vuelto

Ace- Eh… Luffy espera

Garp- Déjalo Ace, deja que libere todo su amor

Ace- Pero esta abrazando a un poste telefónico

**Miedo:**

Robin- ¿Qué me pondré hoy para salir/ _Ahí ponte esas botas con esa blusa, se va a ver divino_ / **simplemente no salgas, no me gusta mezclarme con esos humanos **/_ Alguien se despertó enojadita de la cama, verdad_ / **Cállate niña estupida**

**Explosiones:**

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- Muy bien Director debe tener mucho cuidado con la bomba debe cortar el cable correcto o toda la escuela va a…

Director (vestido estilo misión imposible, con unas pinzas y una bomba frente a el)- Simplemente cortare todos los cables y ya

/BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM/

**Lujuria:**

Conis- No puedo contener mas este secreto amigui (frente a Kaya) te amo

Kaya- Yo también te amo, amigui, besémonos (Iniciando una excitante escena entre chicas)

**Amor:**

Luffy- No hay nada como ver el atardecer contigo Nami (abrazándose el uno al otro)

Nami- Que tierno Luffy… pero, eso no es el atardecer es un pájaro incendiándose

Luffy- Mmmm, Ace volvió a las andadas

**Desnudos:**

Vivi- ¡Oh my gosh! Mis lindos ojos se queman ¡AAAAAAH!

Franky- ¿Qué? Como si nunca hubieras visto a tres sujetos sin ropa

Junto a el, estaban Luffy un tanto relajado, cubriéndose ya saben donde con el sombrero de paja, Usopp todo atemorizado con su bolsa de chuchearías tapando eso y Franky que simplemente tenia las manos en la cintura mostrando el ya saben que y los ya saben cuantos a todo mundo sin desinhibición

**Y una gran sorpresa:**

?-… Creo que estoy embarazada

**Advertencia la mayoría de estos adelantos podrían resultar falsos… o no?**


	10. Especial de Halloween

Ya había oscurecido hace un par de horas, la noche daba un buena sensación para lo que estaba por suceder, pronto 4 figuras avanzaban hacia la entrada de cierta casa, adornado con infinidad de adornos acordes a la época, antes de tocar la puerta hubo un momento de profunda reflexión

Sanji- Repítanme ¿Por qué chingados vamos a ir a pedir dulces el día de brujas como niños, cuando deberíamos haber hecho una fiesta?

Zoro- Ni me lo recuerdes… como pudimos terminar en algo tan estupido como esto

Chopper- Pero va a ser muy divertido, además es la primera vez que hago con esto, de pequeño nunca pude hacerlo

Usopp- Si vamos a divertirnos, es lo que importa, aunque ciertamente lo que paso para que hiciéramos esto fue algo que he grabado en mi mente como si hubiera pasado ayer

Zoro- ¡Pero paso ayer!

-Flashback-

Luffy- Pero yo quiero ir a pedir dulces, por favor, por favor, por favor (haciéndole rabieta a todos sus amigos y compañeros)

Vivi- Osea, hello, como que estas operado o que, osea, ya no somos morrillos como para andar haciendo esas tonterías

Luffy- Pero yo quiero, Nami, anda di que tu también quieres siiiiii (abrazándola de las piernas como perrito)

Nami- Pero Luffy es que… pues… (era difícil decirle que no con esos ojitos de perrito suplicante que tenia)

Franky- Que tal si dejamos que la suerte decida esto (todos se le quedaron viendo al tipo sin pantalones, mientras sacaba 2 dados), Luffy elige un numero si ese numero sale hacemos lo que tu quieres y si no, pues hacemos algo mas adecuado para sus edades

Sanji (hablándole en voz baja)- ¿Por qué le das por su lado, que tal si gana?  
Franky (igual, en voz baja)- Cálmate, están cargados

Luffy- 1

Todos- ¿EEEH? (es imposible sacar 1 con 2 dados)

Vivi- Dios, rara, tienes al novio mas estupido del mundo…

Nami- Como te atreves, bruja (arremetiendo contra la princesita)

Luffy- Vamos 1

Lanzo los dados los cuales giraron como trompos por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron dando 1 y 6, di cese 7 en total

Franky- Mala suerte Luffy parece que… /BROOOM/ (el dado de 6 estallo extrañamente, dejando solo el 1)

Zoro- Que alguien me explique como rayos paso eso

Tashigi- Eso quiere decir que…

Luffy- ¡SIIIIIII! Gane, vamos a ir a pedir dulces

Chopper y Usopp fueron los únicos en alegrarse por esto, a algunos les resulto algo divertido mientras otros como Vivi, se desmayaron por solo pensar a la burla que tendrían que pasar

-Fin del Flashback-

MWAJAJAJAJAJA, bienvenidos todos al tan esperado especial de noche de brujas, la leyenda cuenta que si leen este capitulo durante la noche del 31 de Octubre, al terminar las chicas recibirán la visita de un esqueleto pervertido que hurgara su ropa interior, y a los hombres les pasara algo similar solo que será Mr.2 Bon Clay, MWAJAJAJAJAJAJA /cof cof cof/ debo dejar de usar mi risa malévola, en fin disfruten de:

**PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE:**

**Especial de HALLOWEEN**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Zoro- Bueno, al mal paso darle gusto

Sanji- Si mientras mas pronto acabemos con esto, mas pronto podremos olvidarlo… o cambiarnos de nombre y ciudad

/toc toc toc toc/ A diestra y siniestra comenzaron a golpetear la puerta como tratando de liberar algo del estrés, finalmente alguien abrió

Ace- ¡AAAAAH! Vendedores puerta a puerta, fuera no queremos nada /tas/ (el rubio le dio una patada)

Sanji- Cálmate idiota hermano del idota, vinimos por Luffy

Ace (reincorporándose)- Es cierto, van a ir a pedir dulces

Zoro- Adelante búrlate

Ace- No al contrario, yo iría con ustedes de no ser porque el abuelo me dijo que me quedara, creo que se molesto porque queme el patio…y el de los vecinos… y el del parque y bueno no importa

Chopper- En serio ibas a ir con nosotros Ace, y de que ibas a ir

Ace- Es cierto, dejen les enseño

Entro a la casa un momento y volvió extrañamente encendido en llamas sin expresar dolor alguno, haciendo que los 4 se quedaran sin habla

Ace- Soy la antorcha humana… el abuelo dijo que no podía hacerlo… o era que no debia, bueno no importa, Luffy, tus amigos están aquí

Luffy (llegando)- Muy bien, vamonos muchachos, te veo luego hermano (comenzaron a caminar mirando algo extrañados por el disfraz del moreno, pero el se les adelanto) SUGOI que buenos disfraces traen

Zoro- Eh… Luffy

El peliverde traía puesto un habito negro con una capucha, unas ojeras pintada y una guadaña de verdad (La muerte)

Sanji- Podrías decirnos de que… bueno

El casanova iba del monstruo mas elegante existe, prácticamente con un smoking negro, una larga capa roja y dientes de colmillos postizos (Drácula)

Usopp (hablando como el Sogeking)- Era de esperarse de todos ellos, pero yo el Sogeking he decidido…

Luffy- Jajajaja, que buena imitación del Sogeking haces Usopp

Usopp- Como que imitación, si yo soy el Sogeking (quitándose la mascara)

Luffy- Jajajaja, si como no, el Sogeking jamás se disfrazaría de si mismo en Halloween

Chopper- Que te parece el mío Luffy, me tomo algo de tiempo, pero quedo bien no

El pequeño renito influenciado por su naturaleza otaku, había hecho un cosplay de Son Goku, cuando niño, con la peluca debajo del sombrero rosa, y hasta con báculo sagrado

Luffy- Suke, funciona de verdad

Chopper- Claro, mira (presiono un botón y el bastón se extendió golpeando al narizón)

Zoro- Pero aun sabemos de que diablos te has disfrazado Luffy, que eres un pordiosero

Luffy- ¡Hey! No yo soy…

Con sandalias, unos shorts, chaleco rojo y su clásico sombrero de paja

Luffy- ¡UN PIRATA!

Sanji- ¿Qué clase de pirata se viste así?

Zoro- De donde sacaste esa idea

Luffy- Hey es buen disfraz

Zoro- Que no es la ropa que usas cuando vamos a la playa

Luffy- Eh… puede ser, de igual manera vamos hay que encontrarnos con las chicas

En otra parte de la ciudad, igualmente 4 de las chicas habían llegado en busca de alguien mas, para ser precisos Vivi, por lo cual las chicas fueron a la inmensa mansión Nerfetali, de quien sabe cuantos pisos de alto y también de subterráneo, hecha de oro puro

Nami- Será bonita la casa de la princesita, pero esto es como un enorme para rayos

Kaya- Además es enorme por dentro, verdad amigui

Conis- Si amigui, la ultima vez que vinimos nos perdimos 3 días, jeje

Mr. 2- Pero bueno eso no importa, al fin y al cabo solo vinimos por Vivi (en ese momento se escucho el sonido de un saxofón)

Igaram- Ma maa maaa!!! Y ahora ante ustedes, la bella, inigualable y tierna princesa Nefertali Vivi

De lo alto de las escaleras se vio a la susodicha chica, precisamente vistiendo un vestido de princesa con todo y ese gorro picudo con velo, todo en tonos arena, era hermosa en ese atuendo por desgracia su actitud lo hecho todo abajo en cuestión de segundos

Vivi- Idiota, olvidaste decir inteligente, le voy a decir a mi papi para que te mande azotar

Nami- En donde tiene lo inteligente

Igaram- Mil disculpas, mi princesa Vivi, no se repetirá este error, Ma maa maaa!!! (retirándose)

Vivi- Muy bien, gatas, no se queden ahí como tontas digan lo bonita que soy

Conis- Pero si la única gatita aquí es mi amigui

Kaya- Sipi, amigui, miau (arañando el aire)

En efecto la rubia de Kaya era una gatita negra, con guantes como garras, orejas, cola y un cascabel en el cuello

Vivi- Hijas de su madre (llevándose la mano a la frente)

Mr. 2- Ossh, no le hagas de tanto cuento manigüi, todas estamos divinas, no es así (las rubias asintieron sincrónicamente y Nami solo bufo como diciendo que si)

Y en efecto todas estaban muy guapas, Conis, era un hada, con un vestidito como de hojas, usando mallas, mucha brillantina en el cuerpo y el cabello y un de halas en la espalda; Nami, por su lado había ido vestida como novia, un lindo vestido blanco con encajes y hasta con un ramo de flores; y finalmente… o por Dios, Bon Clay estaba utilizando un tutu rosas, zapatillas de ballet y maldita sea, mallas (creo que este será la imagen de halloween mas horrible de mi vida)

Vivi- Bueno raras, vamonos, si esta va a ser la noche mas humillante de mi vida, al menos quiero verme linda

Nami- Ya vasta, princesa de pacotilla, si sigues actuando así te voy a dejar la cara como la bruja mala del cuento (amenazándola con el puño)

Kaya- Ya amiguis, vamos a divertirnos, no se precipiten

Conis- Si, no se peleen, apenas esta empezando la noche

Nami- Esta bien, pero ya estas advertida, princesa

Una media hora después los chicos finalmente llegaron al lugar acordado para reunirse con las chicas, cosa que debieron haber sido solo 5 minutos, ya que…

Sanji- Maldito marimo, por tu culpa llegamos tarde con mis hermosas niñas

Zoro- Cállate si no quieres que te atreviese esto por la garganta (con la guadaña) yo iba siguiendo a Luffy

Luffy- Y yo te iba siguiendo a ti

Chopper- Lo bueno es que llegamos, hey chicas

Kaya y Conis- ¡Hola!

Luffy- Nami (corriendo a abrazarla) te ves muy linda

Nami- Gracias Luffy, tu también te ves bien

Vivi- Estas ciega, parece que viene como un pordiosero

Luffy- Hey, soy un pirata

Usopp (por otro lado)- Hola Kaya, dime tienes algo que decir al respecto (hablando como el Sogeking)

Kaya- Hola Usopp, que buen disfraz del Sogeking, ojala el verdadero estuviera aquí (haciéndoosle estrellas los ojos)

Usopp- ¿QUE? (quitándose la mascara) pero yo soy el Sogeking, el Sogeking es yo

Kaya- Que divertido eres Usopp, pero todo mundo sabe que en día de brujas los superhéroes no se disfrazan de ellos mismos

Nami- Muy bien, ya estamos casi todos, que hay de los demás

Zoro- Hay que ir por Tashigi, su padrastro no la dejo ir sola si yo iba con esta bola de locos (señalando al resto de los hombres)

Nami- Ciertamente sabe lo que hace

Conis- También hay que ir por Robin

Vivi- ¿QUE? Osea, No para nada, seguro que la darky va a venir, no se iría a quedar en su casa a hacer alguno maleficio o algo así

Mr. 2- La verdad es que primero dijo que eso es lo que iba a hacer, luego dijo que si iba y luego algo acerca de no poder estar con inmundos humanos inferiores… no se a que se esta refiriendo realmente

Kaya- Por eso nos dijo que mejor fuéramos ya de noche y ahí ella nos decía

Nami- Parece bien, y que hay de Franky

Sanji- _Mi querida Nami-swan,_ el infeliz sin pantalones que nos metió en esto fue el único que decidió irse a hacer algo mas

Nami- Pues ya que, creo que así es mejor, si nos hubieran visto con el la gente si que pensaría cosas muy asquerosas de nosotros… en fin, vamos primero por Tashigi, ella vive mas cerca

Luffy- SI, vamos por dulces (seguido de Chopper, Usopp, Mr.2, Kaya y Conis)

Zoro- Dios… y la pesadilla comienza

Mientras, en ese momento, algunas personas espiaban desde las sombras al grupo del chico del sombrero de paja

Sujeto alto, muy pálido (Gecko Moria)- Tenlo por seguro muchacho, kishishishi

Tipo con cara de león y una pecera en la cabeza (con peces dentro, Absolom)- Miren a esas bellezas que van con esos idiotas, deben verse muy sensuales cuando están desnudas, garururururu

Gothic Lolita de cabello rosado (Perona)- Miren que lindo oso de peluche, me lo puedo quedar verdad, se va a ver super lindo en mi cuarto con todos mis otros animales de peluche, horohorohoro

Sujeto con forma redonda y lentes oscuros (Hogback)- Fosfosfos, todo va de acuerdo a como pensamos, pero de igual manera, hay que revisar los planos, Cindry, pásame los planos /Crash/ (alguien le reventó un plato en la cabeza) Dije, los planos maldita sea, no los platos  
Chica con costuras en el cuerpo, como muñeca de trapo, Cindry- Ups, mi error (pasándole los planos, e inmediatamente le rompió otro plato en la cara)

Hogback- ¿Y eso por que?

Cindry- Porque odio los platos y a usted (lanzándole otros mas)

Hombre vendado, portando una espada, (Ryuuma)- Basta de todas estas tonterías y vamos por ellos

Moria- Calmado amigo, primero tenemos que hacer algo de tiempo y de suspenso para que todo salga como lo planeamos (colocándole un brazo en el hombre)

Ryuuma- Tócame otra vez y te arranco el brazo (haciéndole alado el brazo con la funda de la espada) dijeron que si venia con ustedes me podía vengar de ese maldito

Moria- Puede ser, la verdad es que les dije muchas mentiras que tal vez no se cumplan

Cindry- No vamos a entrar a cada casa y romper toda la vajilla

Moria- No

Perona- No voy a poder ser princesa de todos los lindos animales de peluche

Moria- No

Absolom- No voy a entrar a espiar a los baños de las mujeres

Moria- Eso lo has hecho siempre

Absolom- Oh es cierto

Moria- Además que no recuerdan para que estamos haciendo esto (todos recordaron el proposito, comenzado así a seguir a los Muwigara)

Poco después, ya sin la dirección del peliverde, todo el grupo llego a la casa de Tashigi

Zoro- Muy bien, actúen calmados y no digan o hagan ninguna tontería, el padrastro de Tashigi es muy intimidante

Todo parecía estar en calma hasta que /TOC TOC RING TOC TOC RING RING/ hasta que cierto muchacho de sombrero de paja comenzó a tocar a la puerta a mas no poder

Zoro- Hijo de la… (deteniéndolo)

Al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió, junto con un gran cortina de humo, un par de ojos llameantes fue lo único que se vio y una tenebrosa voz se oyo

Smoker- ¿Qué demonios vienen a hacer aquí vándalos? (un poco de humo se disperso revelando que los ojos llameantes eran solo las puntas ardientes de los habanos)  
Zoro- Eh, este, yo, es decir, venimos por Tashigi, yo soy Zoro su novio, ya me conoce  
Smoker (bufándole algo de humo antes de hablar)- ¡Fuera de mi propiedad! (cerrando la puerta de un golpe)

Luffy- ¿Vuelvo a tocar?

Voz de Tashigi- ¡Papa!, ya te había dicho que iba a salir con mis amigos (la puerta se abrió con ella esta vez) Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes

Smoker- Esta bien, pero si uno de estos inútiles (señalando a los presentes) te hace algo, juro que los mato a todos (infundiendo el miedo a todos, por esa afirmación sin risas)

Tashigi- ¡PAPA!

Smoker- Solo una cosa mas, ten (dándole algo envuelto) he estado el momento adecuado para entregarte esto y creo que ya es hora que lo uses

Tashigi (desenvolviéndolo)- Oh, graci… ¿esto es gas pimienta?

Smoker- Si, es muy útil contra los revoltosos mira (saco uno propio y se lo rocío a Usopp)

Usopp- ¡AAAAAH! Mis ojos, la mascara no protege para nada (revolcándose en el suelo hasta tirar unos basureros)

Tashigi- Eh… bueno, ya nos vamos, bye (antes de que sucediera algo peor se retiraron)

Luffy- Hey esperen, que hacen (prácticamente lo estaban arrastrando para sacarlo) ¡Dulce o truco! De nos nuestro Halloween (mostrándole la bolsita)

Sanji- A menos de que te gusten los dulces de pimienta, larguemonos

Ya casi lo olvido, la peliazul de anteojos iba disfrazada de angelita (contradictoriamente a como iba su novio) con una toga blanca atada en la cintura, un par de alas blancas y la clásica aureola colgada con una tiara en la cabeza de Tashigi.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la multifacética de Robin

Luffy- Yo toco (acercándose a la puerta)

Sanji- Ni de broma (el junto con Zoro lo detuvieron antes de que volviera a hacer el ridículo)

Luffy (forcejeando)- ¡Dulce o truco!

Zoro- No puedes ser mas escandaloso

Aunque gracias a esto, la puerta se abrió, y era Robin o mas o menos, estaba siendo sujetada como Hannibal Lecter, con camisa de fuerza, bozal y sobre una de esas camas psiquiatritas paradas, siendo empujada por su madre

Olvia- Llévensela

Todos- ¿Eh?

Luffy- _Tricky tricky halloween _(medio cantando)

Zoro- Silencio (dándole un zape con su propio sombrero de paja)

Olvia- Esta muy extraña, y no del extraño normal sino algo mas

Robin- _Ahí mami, gracias por el suéter nuevo _(la camisa de fuerza)_ y por dejarme ir con mis amiguitos_

Olvia- Ven

Nami- Oh, rayos, se le quedo el efecto del sombrero

Vivi- Osea, al fin la freaky se dio cuenta que debe actuar como una chica normal

Olvia- Solo regresa temprano y si te compense mucho mejor (retirándose)

Robin- _Si mami_

Sanji- _Mi linda Robin-chwan, permíteme quitarte esas ataduras que nos privan de tu belleza_

Finalmente el rubio la soltó revelando que la ojiazul traía un túnica negra rasgada, pronto saco un sombrero oscuro picudo, y una barita de madera, en pocas palabras para ser un bruja

Conis- Ahí que lindo disfraz traes Robin, verdad amigui

Kaya- Si amigui, donde te lo hiciste, Robin

Robin- _No fue nada, lo encontré mientras revisaba mi cuarto… y también encontré estas cabezas de muñecas _(mostrándolas)

Tashigi- Que no son cabezas humanas reducidas (entrándole el escalofrió)

Zoro- No preguntes, Tashigi (abrazándola)

Luffy- Bueno si ya estamos completos vamos a pedir dulces la noche apenas esta comenzando (esto recordó a todos en lo que se habían metido)

Una vez con toda la banda, el recorrido comenzó, en un principio fue muy extraño que un grupo de adolescentes de diecitantos años fuera a pedir dulces como niños chiquitos, algunas personas no les abrieron pensando que podrían estar planeando hacerles desmadre, otros solo abrieron para reírse en la cara de ellos en fin las cosas solo iban de mal en peor.

Vivi- Osea, no me chinguen, porque seguimos haciendo esto es humillante

Kaya- De que hablas, si esto esta super divertido, verdad amigui

Conis- Sipi, aunque aun no entiendo porque la gente se estaba riendo tanto… ¿que habra sido?

Vivi (tapándose la cara)- Hijas de su madre, así nacieron, o en realidad son tan tontas como dicen

Luffy- Si nos ha ido bien, lo único malo es que no nos han dado muchos dulces

Zoro- Luffy debes reconsiderar el significado de "dulce"

Sanji- Cierto, una manzana mordida no es un dulce

Usopp- Un pasaje de autobús no es un dulce

Chopper- 5 minutos de ventaja antes de soltar a los perros no es un dulce

Luffy- Mmm, tienen razón… (pensando en el problema, hasta que mágicamente le vino la solución) Es que no hemos ido a las casas correctas… vamos a esa (adelantándosele a los demás)

Quien sabe en que rayos estaba pensando el moreno en cuanto a "correcto", la casa a la que iban estaba en deplorable estado, algunas de las paredes estaban agrietadas, ventanas rotas, todo el pasto extremadamente crecido (Chopper no se veia), árboles sin hojas

Luffy (tocando la puerta)- ¡Dulce o truco!

Usopp- Cre… cre… crees que se algo adecuado

Nami- Si, yo concuerdo con Usopp por primera vez

Luffy- No hay de que temer Nami, yo estoy aquí (acercándosele tiernamente)

/Plam/ La puerta se abrió de un golpe, una criatura horrible salio de ahí, su silueta atemorizaba de un cuerpo robusto y piernas descubiertas, las sombras lo cubrían pero pronto algo lo ilumino

Todas las chicas y Usopp- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! Es horrible

La mayoría de ellas saltaron a los brazos del hombre mas cercano, Nami y Tashigi hacia sus respectivos novios, Kaya salto hacia Usopp lo cual hubiera sido genial de no ser porque también Conis salto con ella haciendo que el narizón terminara en el suelo con las 2 encima de… ahora que lo pienso no le fue tan mal; Sanji por su parte oyó los gritos de Vivi, corriendo hacia ella sin preocupación por desgracia el que se le subió fue Bon Clay. Tras todo este acto de cobardía y desesperación la misteriosa figura los contuvo

Director- Si son los de la jardinería les dije que no les voy a pagar… me gusta ver mi patio con 2 metros de alto

Nami- ¿Director? (tranquilizándose algo, o eso creyó) ¿Por qué no trae pantalones?

Director- Es un país libre, sea cual sea, podría quitarme la ropa interior si quisiera

Tashigi- Eso no es necesario, señor Director

Director- En fin, que los trae por aquí

Luffy- Vinimos a ver si nos da nuestra calaverita (mostrando su bolsa para dulces)

Director-Ya es 32 de octubre otra vez, eso explica porque todos vienen disfrazados… sobre todo tu muchacho, que buen disfraz de pirata

Luffy- shishi, gracias lo hice yo mismo

Kaya (reincorporándose con su amigui)- ¿32 de octubre?

Conis- No habrá querido decir 31 de octubre

Director- Ehh… (contando con los dedos) no importa, si es este día, entonces tengo mucho por hacer

Vivi- Osea podría empezar por taparse las piernas, ya tengo suficiente contaminada mi vista con estos nacos, que tengo por amigos, como para venir a ver miserias de usted

Director- Los pantalones pueden esperar (entro a la casa, salio con un bolsa de quien sabe que) Bueno ya solo falta la decoración (encendió un switch y toda la casa se ilumino con luces festivas… aunque de la temporada equivocada)

Zoro- ¿"Feliz Navidad"?

Sanji- ¿"1983"?

Robin- _Wii, hoy también es navidad que lindo_

Chopper- Navidad, en serio, creen que pueda conocer a Santa Claus

Usopp- Claro Chopper, si alguien intento robar la navidad por halloween puede pasar tambien lo opuesto

Nami- Director, este… esta seguro que… (pero antes de poder continuar fue interrumpida)

Director- Claro como lo olvido tomen (saco de su bolsa un tazón con dulces) se los iba a aventar a los carteros pero se que ustedes le darán mejor uso, bueno me despido (subiendo a la barda de su propia casa) nos vemos la próxima semana

Tashigi- Pero si mañana hay clases

Director- Ya no, esta semana es de fiesta porque yo lo digo (salto hacia fuera y los gritos de mujeres y sirenas de patrullas comenzaron a oírse)

Unas calles mas adelante, el grupo por fin dio con otra de las casa correctas, esta no tenia ningún adorno tétrico pero en cambio parecía que había una fiesta a reventar ahí adentro, las luces se prendían y apagaban, se escuchaban cosas romperse y muchas groserías

Luffy, y compaña (Usopp, Chopper, Kaya, Conis y Robin)- _Tricky tricky halloween, les cantamos, les bailamos, pero dénos halloween_

La puerta volvió a abrirse abruptamente, mostrándose ante ellos un verdadero vampiro

Todos- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Vampiro / Murciélago / Alucard / el anti Cristo (cada quien grito lo que mejor le pareció)

Zoro- Ese si es el mismísimo Drácula, no que tu espanta mosquitos

Sanji- Por primera vez tienes razón, como compararme con uno de verdad

Mihawk- Que no soy un vampiro maldita sea… (pronto identifico a todos los estudiantes) Que rayos están haciendo aquí, vinieron a hacer destrozos a mi casa (fulminándolos con la mirada como si ya lo hubieran hecho)

Tashigi- No, maestro Mihawk, solo este…

Luffy- Vinimos a pedir dulces… no nos regala algo (acercándole la bolsa)

Mihawk-… Si me permitiera reír en este momento estaría tirado en el suelo, je (y antes de poder hacerlo otra vez, se escucho que algo se quebró) ¡SHANKS! Ebrio estupido bájate del candela… /CRASH/

La realidad de todo esto era que no había ninguna fiesta, solo era el pelirrojo de Shanks que había ido a hacer destrozos a la casa de sus amigo

Shanks- Otssssss, Hawky antes eras, biennnnnnn chhhhhingon, ya te dije que eres mi super brother (arrimándosele en el hombre) ven no seas puto y bésame

Mihawk- Aléjate de mi maldita sea (aventándolo) por mi bebe lo que quieras pero no vengas a destruir mi casa

Whitebeard- Eh… Rojijo mira esta bebida esta bien rara, tiene un barquito adentro (igual de pasado de copas que Shanks)

Mihawk- Tu también gigante atarantado, dame mi barco embotellado, mate a 3 monjes shaolin para descubrir el secreto de hacer esas pendejadas (pero no podía contra la alcohólica fuerza de WB)

Shanks- Tu entrale Blanquito, a de sssssher como el gusssssshanito de tequila (empinándose el vino francés escondido que tenia Hawky)

Vivi- Osea, bye, vamonos, si quiero ver a alguien pedo le digo a mis sirvientes que lo hicieran

Luffy- No pero, si aun no me dan mis dulces

Shanks- Hic, debo estar bien pedo…

Mihawk- ¿En serio? (con un chingo de ironía)

Shanks- Pero juraría que esssshe pirata sssssshe parece a Luffy, ven aquí, alucinación

Sanji- Dios, la gente se pone mas estupida con el tiempo

Luffy- Hola profe como le va (pero antes de poder dar un paso, los demás ya lo estaban jalando para irse) Adiós profe, cuídese

Shanks- Hassssshta luego pirata del sombrero de paja

Los muchachos se alejaban de la casa que poco a poco iba aumentando la catástrofe. Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, una persona dormía tranquilamente en su casa, pronto pequeñas pedradas comenzaron a oírse en la ventana pero esta persona no despertaba, así que para asegurar su efectividad una roca del tamaño de un perro penetro al cuarto provocando un enorme estruendo

Sexy Secretaria- ¡Que demonios sucedió! (se acerco a la ventan y vio el obvio responsable de esto) ¿Director? ¿Qué demonios esta ha…/bram/ (el Director aventó el buzón de la casa) ¿Por qué rayos me aventó mi buzón?

Director- Porque odio a los carteros

Sexy Secretaria- Que… no importa, ¿a que ha venido? Y ¿Por qué no trae pantalones?

Director- Venga, hoy es noche de brujas, hoy es la noche (colocando una escalera abajo del hoyo para entrar)

Sexy Secretaria- Ni de broma salgo con usted ni aunque fuera el dia del Apocalipsis

Director- No sea así, necesito ayuda para esto… mmm que linda ropa interior trae puesta

Sexy Secretaria- ¡Aaah! (apenas se había dado cuenta) Fuera de aquí, pervertido (tapándose con las cobijas)

Director- Entonces vamonos (con una mano sujeto a su ayudanta y con la otra lanzo una silla que había atado con una cuerda para columpiarse como batman) ¡Raaaaah!

Sexy Secretaria- ¡Lo voy a demandar! (en medio vuelo)

El grupo seguía avanzando, ahora solo iban por una calle un tanto tenebrosa, poco alumbrado, luces parpadeantes acobardando mas a los presentes, de la nada una llamarad de fue se vio en la esquina

Usopp- ¡Aaaaah! Un demonio, comételos a ellos (colocándose a Chopper frente a el)

Chopper- No, no quiero morir, sin antes haber acabado de ver todas los capítulos de Doraemon (tengo entendido que son miles de capítulos de esa serie)

En eso una figura se asomo por la parpadeante esquina de brillosos ojos, se fue la luz y ya no estaba

Usopp- Santo Dios, vamos a morir  
Mr. 2- Oh, Sanji si eso llega a suceder (arrimándose) quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he a…

Sanji- ¡Suéltame maldita sea!, no sean estupidos, es el imbecil de Franky que se acaba de desmayar

En efecto, al acercarse a la esquina vieron a un tanto pasado de jarras, Franky, el cual entonaba la canción de Popeye un tanto desafinado

Zoro- Franky idiota donde habías estado, maldito traedor (golpeándole la cara con el mango de la hoz)

Franky- Choooo no shoy el qui andan buscando

Robin- _Pensé que Franky no iba a venir, pero así esta mejor, ahora esta todo el grupo unido ¡YUPIII!_

Nami- Mas bien yo diría que se fue de parranda

Franky- Raaa, no me atraparan policías (parándose y rápidamente se sentó en una banca) me robare este carro y me ire, Brooooooom, Rooom, Wiiiiiiiih

Vivi- Osea, que naquizimo, muérete, reencarna en árbol, has que te talen y te conviertan en papel higiénico de una gasolinera de mala muerte para que al menos tu vida tenga sentido

Tashigi- ¿Qué hacemos con el no lo podemos dejar asi?

Usopp- Lo que mas me preocupa ahora es ver que le decimos primero, que no esta conduciendo un carro…

Sanji- o que esta conduciendo con la palanca de velocidades en lugar del volante

Zoro- Que tal si por lo menos lo llevamos a una casa para que lo ayuden (así pronto fueron a ayudarlo)

Franky- Eh, a donde me llevan, yo no he hecho nada excepto gritarle a ese hidrante pero el empezó

Luffy- Sugoi, Franky se parece al profesor Shanks

Franky- Grashas amigo pirata que se parece a Luffy

Usopp- Que hay de mi compañero (con la mascara y la voz del Sogeking)

Franky- Podré estar dormido, podré estar ebrio, podré haber orinado en una fuente publica pero se que tu no eres el Sogeking, Chopper (hablándole directamente a Usopp)

Un poco atrás, el aterrador grupo los venia siguiendo sigilosamente

Perona- ¡Ya podemos ir por mi osito de felpa!

Moria- ¡NO, POR MILLONESIMA VEZ, NO!

Perona- ¡BWAAAAA!

Bueno… casi

Ryuuma- Mala noticia parece que alguien mas se les unió, además esta ebrio y sin pantalones… es una mala señal

Hogback- Estos pueden ser altos problemas /crash/ ¡Aaaah! Dije altos, maldita sea, altos

Moria- Silencio nos van a descubrir

Nami- ¿Quiénes son esos locos que vienen atrás?

Luffy- Han de estar pidiendo dulces también

Zoro- Déjate de tonterías y vamonos (emprendiendo el camino)

Al poco tiempo dieron con la siguiente casa, a comparación de las otras se veía muy normal a comparación de las otras, pero al momento de poner pie en la propiedad, la mitad del patio se hundió dejando visibles una profunda zanca con cocodrilos con sierras eléctricas en el fondo, unas cuantas lianas aparecieron como incitándolos a saltar

Nami- Esto es una broma no

Luffy- Wiiii (ya lanzándose sobre la zanca)

Zoro- Carajo, vamos por el

Todos comenzaron a lanzarse, Sanji y Zoro sujetando a Franky, Chopper arriba de Usopp, y asi casi todos pasaron satisfactoria mente esa trampa

Vivi- ¡Hey! No se vayan, no me dejen aquí (la princesita se había quedado colgada en medio del pozo)

Sanji- _Voy por ti Vivi-chwan _(lanzándose hacia ella)

Zoro- Hey no me dejes solo con este (tratando de sujetar a Franky)

Franky- Quítame tus manossh, maldito bombero, ¡Aaaah! (eventualmente por el forcejeo el idiota se cayo al poso)

Zoro- Maldita sea… yo no voy a sacarlo

Usopp- ¡Waaah! (llegando al mero borde) Uff, pensé que iba a caer…

Chopper- Si, yo también (bajándose de la cabeza del narizón) nos salvamos amigo (le dio una palmada en las piernas haciendo que…)

Usopp- ¡Aaaaaah! (el también cayera)

Kaya- Pobre Usopp

Conis- No pensé que los cocodrilos supieran usar las sierras tan bien

Mr. 2- Bueno ya pasamos lo mas difícil

En ese momento la segunda mitad del patio se cubrió de púas electrificadas, perros rabiosos, trampas para osos, minas, sensores de movimiento y de mas peligrosidades

Tashigi- Esto es una broma verdad

Nami- ¿Qué es esto? (sacando algo del suelo) "Panel de control"

Al presionar el botón de apagado todo este extraño escenario volvió a la normalidad, así como regresando a la superficie al alcohólico y al mentiroso, pronto alguien salio de la casa

Ohm- Hey que rayos sucedió, donde esta mi campo de pruebas

Sanji- Usted es el enfermo dueño de este patio

Ohm- Si… algún problema

Zoro- Que carajos le pasa porque demonios hizo eso

Ohm- Para ver lo debiluchos que son los muchachos de hoy en día, me sorprende que hayan pasado el pozo, pero de seguro no hubieran podido con lo que seguía

Todos- ¡Claro que no!

Ohm- Bueno y a que han venido

Luffy- Venimos a pedir dulces

Ohm- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Vivi- Osea se los dije, esta es una idea tonta

Tashigi- También venimos para ver si podía ayudar a Franky, el esta un poco… (tratando de usar una palabra suave para explicar su estado)

Zoro- Ebrio

Ohm- Clásico, los chicos de hoy en día se emborrachan a cada rato, pero no se preocupen con un trago de mi bebida energética especial estará como nuevo

Sanji- No me agrada como suena eso… pero bueno solo será el pervertido el que pruebe eso

Franky- Dime eso en la cara… cabeza de queso (hablándole al suelo)

Ohm- Vengan con migo… y por cierto bajen a ese muchacho de la red de ese árbol, creo que lleva ahí un par de horas

El de cabellos verdes, su novia y el rubio entraron a la casa junto con Ohm para ayudar al pobre alcoholizado, mientras los demás por el que estaba atrapado

?- Ayúdenme tengo que irme de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde

Nami- Cálmate, solo desatamos la cuerda y…

/taz taz taz/ el muchacho del sombrero de paja comenzó a talar el árbol con una hacha hasta que /Prrooof/ el árbol se vino abajo… sobre el cautivo; en cuanto le pudieron quitar el árbol encima pudieron darse cuenta de su aspecto

?- Soy el gentilhombre esqueleto Brook (frente a ellos se encontraba un esqueleto andante con un gran afro) … ¿puedo tocarte los pechos? (acercando sus huesudas manos a las partes de Robin)

Robin- _Ahí, ¡NO! _(y como por arte de magia su personalidad cambio) **Ni se te ocurra maldito engendro de las sombras **(Le levanto una mano, le dio vuelta y lo inmovilizo en el suelo con un llave de lucha)

Brook- ¡Aaah! Solo bromeaba, enserio, era una broma

Luffy- ¡SUUUUUUGOI! Que disfraz tan genial

Nami- Robin, contente, lo vas a matar

Robin- **Oblígame hija de la… **(agito su cabeza volviendo a la normalidad) ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y porque traigo mis ropas de rituales?

Brook- No es ningún disfraz (ya liberado de la demoníaca chica) Soy un esqueleto de verdad miren (se abrió el saco mostrando que solo había huesos ahí adentro)

Todos- ¡AAAAAAAH!

Luffy- Esto se pone aun mas genial, este es la mejor noche de brujas

Usopp- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que esto puede ser cierto?

Vivi- ¿Por qué sigo conociendo gente cada vez mas extraña?

Robin (la única que conservaba la seriedad)- ¿Por qué estas aquí, quien irrumpió tu sueño?

Brook- Que bueno que lo preguntas, lindura de jugosos pechos…

Robin- **Grrrrrr…**

Brook- Es decir, adorable niña… todo comenzó como si hubiera sido ayer, de hecho fue ayer pero verán…

-Flashback-

El grupo de Moria rondaba por el cementerio esa noche, el tétrico lugar no parecía afectarles en lo mas mínimo

Absolom- ¡GROOOOOAR! (destruyendo una lapida con un puñetazo)

Hogback- Ya para de destruir lapidas, eso es de mala suerte

Absolom- En serio, me estoy divirtiendo mucho

Hogback- En fin, maestro Moria, he aquí lo que le había prometido (mostrándole un par de ataúdes profanados) ahora Cindry, voy a abrir los ataúdes, pásame las palas /Crash/ dije palas, muñeca mal cosida, palas

Cindry- ¿Cuáles palas?

Moria- Madres, ¿Por qué trabajo con idiotas?

Absolom- Dejen que yo lo haga

Agarro otra lapida y a puros lapidazos abrió ambas tumbas, en una el cuerpo sonriente de Brook enterrado con toda su pornografía y del otro lado Ryuuma junto con su espada y un montón de esos sellos para sellar maldiciones

Moria- La decisión es algo difícil… pero creo que el espadachín será la mejor opción, Perona dame el brebaje que te encargue

Perona- Aquí esta, verdad Bearsy (refiriéndose al muñeco de felpa que llevaba con ella)

Moria (tomando la botella)- Ahora con esto, y el poder de la noche que yo mismo convoco, te ordeno que revivas, legendario espadachín (le termino lanzando la pócima que extrañamente parecía papilla de alguna fruta… con lo cual nada parecía pasar)

Absolom- Mmm, sabe a manzana

Moria- ¡Perona! Volviste a confundir la pócima con la comida de tus estupidos muñecos

Perona- Mis muñecos no son estupidos, mmph (sacando la lengua, mientras en su mano sostenía un frasco de alimento para bebe con un sustancia negra purpúrea)

Moria- Dame eso

De un manotazo le arrebato el frasco el cual salio volando hacia los ataúdes, quebrándose para caerle a ambos cuerpos, el extraño brebaje hizo que ambos recuperaran la vida, gritando lo que dijeron antes de morir

Ryuuma- Buena pelea

Brook- No vuelvo a entrar al baño de mujeres, lo juro

Hogback- Ves lo que haces niña tonta

Perona- ¡Bwaaa! Moria rompió a mi osito

-Fin del flashback-

Brook- Y antes de que me pudieran agarrar salí corriendo del lugar

Nami- ¿Por que?

Robin- Porque quieren la parte de vida que le dieron a Brook para dársela a Ryuuma

Brook- Exacto, y si hacen eso jamás podré volver a espiar a las chicas mientras se desnudan o ver pornografía como cuando lo hacia antes

Nami- Soy yo, o alguien mas piensa que no es tan mala idea (todas las chicas la respaldaron)

Usopp- Pero no comprendo por que esos tipos los regresaron a la vida

Brook- Eso es simple yo… bueno no estoy seguro, pero no parece ser nada bueno, creo

Zoro (llegando con Franky y los demás)- ¿Por qué tenias que ir a hacer el riduclo tu solo en las calles?

Sanji- Si, podías haber hecho con nosotros y sin tener que haberte tomado esa horrible cosa

Franky- Cállense de una vez, esa cosa hizo que me entrara la cruda mas rápido

Tashigi- Ya Franky esta mejor, muchachos, pero quien es ese sujeto (refiriéndose a Brook)

Brook- Mi nombre es Brook, pequeña hermosura, me permitirás ver tu ropa interior

/SHASH/ Y si no se hubiera movido en el momento adecuado el esquelético personaje hubiera sido cortado por la guadaña de Zoro

Zoro- Repite eso y te mando a la tumba

Nami- Bueno la verdad es que…

Y tras haber repetido la explicación e historia de Brook

Franky- Dios, creo que aun estoy algo pasado de copas… están diciendo que este tipo es un esqueleto revivido

Brook- En efecto… y por ello mismo le pido a todos ustedes, lindas y sensuales señoritas y todos los demás idiotas, que me ayuden, si esos sujetos me atrapan quien sabe que podría pasarme, además quiero vivir otra vez, hay tantas cosas que no hice cuando estuve vivo

Sanji- Dijiste que te enterraron con toda tu pornografía, no creo que tengas mas metas en la vida

Brook- Eso solo fue un capricho, además fuera de eso, tengo el deseo de algún día regresar a cierto lugar por una causa muy significativa

Robin- Como el haber dejado a un ser querido esperando por tu regreso para que asi su vida sea mejor

Brook- ¡NO!, tengo un día que regresar a un "table" que me vetaron (una gota de sudor le salio a casi todos)

Luffy- Pues esta decidido, vamos a ayudar a Brook

Zoro- Luffy, para que quieres ir a un "table"

Franky- Que importa mientras las bebidas estén buenas y las chicas sean sexys

Luffy- Shishishishi, no me refería a eso, si no a que vamos a proteger a Brook

Nami- Hablas en serio

Luffy- Bueno y también con Brook, nos dan mas dulces (las gotas de sudor volvieron a aparecer)

Y asi los muchachos ahora con el esquelético sujeto continuaron su camino en busca de dulces, pronto avistaron la próxima casa, parecía un lugar tranquilo, aunque con todo lo que habían pasado esto podía durar muy poco

Luffy- ¡Dulce o Truco! Quiero mi Halloween (seguido de gritos similares de todos los que tenían su misma mentalidad, hasta Brook)

Nada se escucho por parte de los inquilinos, aunque extrañamente la puerta del lugar se abrio, mostrando el oscuro interior

Luffy- Eh, nos abrieron vamos (entrando sin pensar)

Brook- Adelante (siguiéndolo)

Nami- Luffy espera, no seas así de imprudente (entrando mas que nada para tratar de detenerlo)

Chopper- Hey yo también quiero ir (pero alguien lo detuvo por cola de Goku)

Zoro- Calmado, ya vasta con el imprudente y ese pervertido

Chopper- Ah… yo quería ir

/tam ras chak plam/ esto debió hacer reconsiderar al renito ya que un montón de sonidos raros, gritos y una que otra risa comenzaron a oírse en el lugar

Franky- Esto ya no se ve bien (trataron de entrar pero la puerta se cerro de golpe)

Pronto en el techo vieron a estos 3 acompañados de la banda de Thrillerbark

Moria- Kishishishi, se ve que son mas tontos de lo que parecen (con Luffy a sus pies atado con grilletes)

Luffy- Hey y mis dulces, me engañaron

Hogback- En lo ultimo que deberías pensar ahora es en dulces, fosfosfosfos /Crash/ ¡Aaaah! Y ahora que dije, no dije nada que se le pareciera

Cindry- Ups… es la costumbre

Absolom- Por lo visto me saque la lotería con esta muñeca (sujetando a una amordazada Nami)

Nami- Gra ram.. gar am ram (no podía hablar por el calcetín en la boca pero mas que nada eran groserías)

Absolom- No te preocupes linda, todo saldrá bien si sigues mis ordenes

Perona- ¿Por qué todos tienen lo que quieren y yo no?... hola bebe, porque no subes con migo, te juro que te voy a amar y a cuidar por siempre, siempre, siempre (refiriéndose a ya saben quien)

Chopper- Que bueno que no entre… no se porque me suena muy parecido a lo que Robin me hizo la vez pasada (por cierto Zoro aun lo estaba sujetando)

Ryuuma- Basta de tonterías, vamonos de una vez, para que este infeliz me de la mitad de la vida que me robo (sujetando a Brook, poniéndole la espada en el cuello)

Brook- No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… que tal si tu te la quedas de lunes a miércoles y yo de jueves a sábado y el domingo lo decidimos con un volada

Ryuuma- Cállate o te arranco el cabello

Brook- ¡No! Todo menos el afro

Moria- Muy bien, ahora vamonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde

Zoro- Deténganse, no se irán con ellos

Kaya- Si, es de mal gusto raptar a la gente

Conis- Si amigui, quien les da el derecho de hacer eso

Vivi- Osssh, osea porque que se lleven a todos ustedes, créanme que sin esos 3 estamos mejor

Mr. 2- Ahy, manigüi no seas asi de gacha

Usopp (con la voz del Sogeking)- No se preocupen, que yo y mi super arma, Kabuto, rescatare a nuestros amigos (saco el bastón-resortera y…) rayos olvide las municiones… denme algo para lanzar

Franky- Toma (arrebatando y dándole la guadaña de Zoro)

Moria- Corran

Zoro- Estas loco, los quiere detener no decapitarlos

Franky- Perdona (tomo el arma y en un rápido movimiento lo cambio por la otra cosa que sostenía el peliverde)

Chopper- Hey que están haciendo

Usopp- ¡Fuego/Zooooom/ (el renito salio disparado)

Perona- Gracias (atrapandolo) No te preocupes bebe, te voy a cuidar, te voy a amar, te voy a poner otra ropita y también…

Absolom- Eso has dicho de todas tus muñecas, y a todas les has arrancado la cabeza

Perona- Eso era porque se habían portado mal, pero tu no te vas a portar mal verdad

Chopper- Aaah (gritando sin aliento del miedo)

Rápidamente los sujetos desaparecieron, dejando en una situación muy desventajoso a todos

Robin- Hay que ir al cementerio

Franky- ¿Por qué ahí? Acaso tuviste una visión paranormal, que te dijo que ahí irían

Robin- No, mas bien fue la lista de cosas por hacer que se les cayo

- Comprar ingredientes para pócima

- Cavar tumba

- Plantar un árbol

- Talar el mismo árbol

- Atrapar al esqueleto y compañía

- Ir a la tintorería

- Ir al cementerio

Usopp- Eso me recuerda que yo deje ropa en la tintorería hace mucho, así que

Sanji- Tu no vas a ningún lado cobarde, vamos todos a salvar a Nami-swan y esos dos idiotas

Un viaje a la tintorería después, los del grupo de Luffy habían llegado al panteón, para poder encontrar a todos y abarcar mas terreno se dispersaron en varios grupos por un método un tanto difícil

Todos- Disparejo… disparejo… disparejo… disparejo

Eventualmente se dieron cuenta que esto solo era una perdida de tiempo y cada quien se fue con quien quiso y por donde quiso

Vivi- Osea, porque a mi me toco ir por la rara de Nami, como si ella hubiera hecho algo por mi

Mr.2- Que tal el día que se te olvido la tarea de matemáticas, el día que te paso el examen de ciencias, el día que se te olvido la ropa interior, y la vez en que…

Vivi- Bueno ya entendí, además cuando me fui sin panties es porque yo no quise (no se si eso es mejor o peor…)

Sanji- _Nami-swan voy a rescatarte_

Asi, llegaron al lugar donde Nami esta cautiva, aunque en realidad la situación parecía ya estar resuelta. La pelinarnja había sometido al tal "Ero-solom", el pobre infeliz tenia la cabeza atravesada en una lapida, además de unas buenas bofetadas y una patada por ahí abajo

Vivi- Osea, ni para que vine, la bruta esta se salvo sola

Nami- Si no quieres terminar igual que ese idota mejor te callas princesita, vamos hay que ir por Luffy, el pobre de seguro no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa

Sanji- Oh, rayos, desde de que Luffy se gano el corazón de Nami-swan, mis días se han vuelto tan tristes

Mr. 2- No te preocupes Sanji-kun, piensa que algún día encontraras a alguien para ti… talvez este mas cerca de lo que crees (arrimándosele)

Sanji- ¡No, gracias! (sobreexaltado)

En otro lado, un tanto, que digo tanto, muy humillado Chopper se veía atrapado en los brazos de la princesa fantasma, despojado de su cosplay, vistiendo ahora un atuendo de bebe

Perona- Ves bebe, te dije que asi te verías mas lindo

Chopper- Me quiero morir…

Usopp (con la voz del Sogeking)- Alto ahí, tu chica loca y enferma, he venido a detener tus crímenes contra ese pobre e indefenso ser

Perona- Pero si tu fuiste el que me lanzo a mi bebe

Kaya- En eso tiene razón, verdad amigui

Conis- Si amigui, mucha razón

Usopp- Eh… bueno no importa, toma esto (lanzando con su resortera una globo con algo negro adentro) Bala de insectos

Perona- Iuuuu, no (efectivamente bloqueo el disparo abriendo su sombrilla, haciendo ademas que se le regresara al narizón)

Usopp- Rayos, porque hice una cosa tan asqueroso

Las rubias ni que se dijera, al ver a su amigo retorcerse en el suelo, quedaron paralizadas de tan solo pensar en tantos bichos

Robin- Te crees muy lista para brujería, niña, pero no sabes con quien te metes

Perona- Si como no, mmmph (sacándole la lengua)

La ojiazul cerro los ojos para entrar en trance y traer a su personalidad oscura pero…

Robin- _Ahí que linda muñeca tienes, se parece mucho a una que yo tenia _(tomando a Chopper)

Chopper- Creo que esto solo empeora a cada momento

Perona- Ahí, gracias, yo misma le hice su ropita… un momento no me vas a engañar (se abalanzó sobre la morena, pero en eso)

Robin- **No te atrevas, novata de cuarta **(la pelirosa se paralizo, desmayándose totalmente) Estas bien Chopper

Chopper- Deja que mi corazón vuelva a latir y te digo (muchas emociones para una noche)

Por otra parte

Zoro- Muy bien, nosotros tenemos que encontrar al esqueleto y al espadachín loco, antes de quien sabe suceda

Franky- Me parece perfecto… pero por que estamos fuera del cementerio (pueden adivinar quien estaba guiando)

Tashigi- Muchachos ahí están, rápido vengan

Brook- ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma? Detente antes de que te arrepientas (escondiéndose tras las lapidas)

Ryuuma- Créeme es mas difícil para mi que para ti ahora deja de moverte, maldita sea (cortando las lapidas donde se escondía el esqueleto)

Zoro- Ni se te ocurra (deteniendo al espadachín) Ahora Franky

Franky- Lo tengo (inmovilizándolo por la espalda) Rápido esqueleto tenemos la solución para esto, pero no será muy agradable, lo que tienes que hacer es…

Ryuuma- Ya lo sabemos, orangután estupido, ahora suéltame antes de que te vaya peor (forcejeando)

Brook- Exacto, ya se que para robarle lo que le resta de vida, tengo que besar en la boca a ese sujeto y agarrarle la entrepierna

Zoro- Si, esos magos oscuros si que son muy raros, pero bueno quieres vivir tu vida en paz o no

Tashigi- No quieres ir a ver a mujeres sensuales a bares y ver toda la pornografía que no has visto en estos años

Zoro- Tashigi… (sorprendido porque su peliazul dijera algo asi)

Brook-… Abre bien la boca Ryuuma, porque voy a vivir

Un extraño, y que nadie quiere saber como sucedió, beso, el huesudo ahora era dueño de la vida completa

Franky- Perfecto y ahora para completar el hechizo, vamos a orinar su cadáver (comenzando a hacerlo)

Tashigi- Eh Franky… Robin no dijo nada de eso

Franky- Lo se, pero no creo que nadie quiera revivir este cuerpo después de que descargue mi orina en el

Zoro- Vamonos de aquí

Brook- Hey espérenme

Cuando todo esto había concluido, todos llegaron al mismo punto en medio del cementerio, donde Moria y los demás de sus secuaces se encontraban… pero Luffy no

Moria- Esta vivo, vivo SIIIIIIIIIII

Hogback- No se exalte tanto apenas si se esta dando unos cuantos pasos /clash/ ¡Aaaah! Ahora me reventaste un vaso, porque vasos

Cindry- Es que ya no hay mas platos

Nami- Hey ustedes, que rayos están haciendo (con los que habían ido por ella)

Zoro- Mierda ¿Qué es esa cosa? (con Tashigi, Franky y Brook)

Usopp- ¡AAAAAAH! Es un monstruo (con los demas)

Moria- Shishishishi, esa era justo la impresión que buscaba, les presento al temible OZ

OZ- Rooooar, soy un pirata (la enorme bestia se alzo entre todos ellos)

Todos- ¿Eh?

Nami- ¿Luffy?

OZ (con la voz de Luffy)- Hola Nami, hey muchachos miren que disfraz mas genial me dieron

Todos- ¿Disfraz?

Moria- En efecto, traje a este muchacho porque era el único que parecía caber dentro de esa cosa… adentro el espacio es muy pequeño de hecho

Zoro- Para que hicieron eso

Tashigi- Y para que revivieron a un par de cadáveres

Hogback- Lo ve maestro, le dije que le explicáramos que íbamos a hacer sino algo así pasaria

Moria- Rayos, como molestas con eso, pero bueno, la verdad es que nos hemos estado preparando para este día ya que hoy se organiza un gran concurso de disfraces en un club, por eso revivimos a este tipo para que fuera mas creíble nuestros atuendos, además este disfraz de Oz es la pieza clave de todo esto, pero encontrar a alguien indicado era tan difícil

Algo evitaba que todo mundo se fuera de espaldas, todo el temor, la necromancia y demas cosas sucedidas esa noche eran con el fin de algo inofensivo como un concurso, cuando todo parecía apuntar a algo mas maléfico

Luffy- Genial, no?

Zoro- Yo lo mato, yo lo mato (así como el uno que otro pensaba lo mismo)

Robin- Saben con que fuerzas han estado jugando todo este tiempo, no saben ni siquiera que es lo que pudieron haber causado

?- ¿Quien anda a estas horas en el cementerio? (una grave voz de la nada se escucho, comenzando a atemorizarlos a todos) Todos ustedes terminaran retorciéndose en el infierno por todos sus pecados

La lugre voz de ultra tumba, hizo que todos salieran corriendo, excepto por Luffy

Luffy- Hey como me salgo de este cosa

Nami- ¿Por qué haces estas tonterías? (rompiendo el traje sacando a su moreno) Mejor aun, ¿Por qué te sigo a estas cosas?

Luffy (ya corriendo)- Porque me quieres no?, al igual que yo a ti Nami

Nami- A excepción de la temible situación en la que estamos es la cosas mas linda que me has dicho

Pronto de las sombras salio una figura enorme con guantes un casco con orejas y una Biblia en la mano

Kuma- Estos mocosos que no respetan el descansar de los muertos, que Dios se apiade de ellos

/BROOOOOOOOM/ el sonido de una motocicleta golpeando lapidas comenzó a oírse en el panteón

Voz del Director- YAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡Como todos los años!

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- Usted esta enfermo

Kuma- Por lo visto el motociclista sin pantalones ha vuelto… pero no dejare que se escape esta vez

FIN DEL ESPECIAL

Notas: Madres pensé que no lo iba a hacer, pero lo logre, hoy 31 de octubre les entrego el tan esperado especial, creí que no lo terminaría ya que, estuve ausente una semana casi antes de llegar a la fecha limite y luego me medio enferme, pero bueno esa es otra historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado; ya pronto verán el inicio oficial de la segunda temporada y por navidad el segundo especial, pero de ese bueno aun es temprano para hablar de el. Por el momento no pongo las respuestas de los reviews porque como les digo acabe este muy al limite de la fecha, pero con el tiempo los ire poniendo. Por ahora es todo, para ver anuncios de los próximos capítulos revisen mi **profile **en la sección de **spoilers**, y claro dejen sus **reviews** para saber que les pareció este capitulo


	11. Especial de Navidad

Director- Aaaaah, nada como la víspera de Navidad, no es así Sexy secretaria (viendo por la ventana como un gran pensador) la nieve, los cantos, el pavo, todos esos regalos y esos pinos con mas adornos que hojas y el venenos recuerdo del muerdago que me comí la ultima vez

Sexy secretaria- ¿Señor de que diablos esta hablando?

Director- Que acaso no siente el espíritu navideño por su hígado, deje de quejarse y termine de poner los adornos, que pronto será Navidad

Sexy secretaria (haciendo lo ordenada)- Pero señor ¡Es junio! Falta aun medio año para navidad, porque demonios estamos poniendo adornos de Navidad

Director- ¿QUEEEEE? Junio, maldita sea mi reloj se volvió a atrasar (se levanta la manga del saco y muestra que su reloj esta pintado en su muñeca) Bueno ya nos esforzamos mucho poniendo los adornos…

Sexy secretaria- ¿Nos esforzamos? Si me puso a hacer esto desde las 5 de la mañana y desde entonces le estoy diciendo que no es navidad

Director- Como decía, ya que están puesto los adornos, dejémoslo hasta que se necesiten… no quiero volver a desenrollar las luces de navidad

Sexy secretaria- Por mas estupida que sea su forma de pensar, concuerdo con eso ultimo…

SEIS MESES DESPUES

Director (viendo por la ventana)- Aaaaaah, el sol, las olas, el olor a bronceador en el cuerpo de las chicas desnudas, y el surf… nada como el verano verdad, Sexy secretaria (por cierto el director en ese momento solo traía un traje de baño, lentes de sol y una tabal de surf)

Sexy Secretaria- Esta usted enfermo, ya es invierno, y afuera hace un frio de -1°, el aliento se le congela solo con abrir la boca

Director- ¿En serio? (abrió la ventana y exhala, haciendo una extraña bola de hielo) Uhh, genial… esto es una señal de navidad, Sexy secretaria, encienda los adornos que ya habíamos puesto

Sexy secretaria- "habíamos" si como no

Encendió un switch de la pared y pudo verse la majestuosa imagen del decorado… que duro unos 3.4657315 segundos, hasta que un foco se fundió

Director- ¿Qué problema?... busque cual de los 5,487,675 focos es el malo y cámbielo

Sexy secretaria- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? Y usted que va a hacer mientras tanto

Director- Voy a ir a arrojar estas bolas de hielo que hice a los alumnos, nos vemos (cargando docena y media de bolas)

Hohohoho, feliz Navidad a todos, he aquí un inesperado y poco común regalo de Navidad para todos los fanáticos de esta incoherente serie. No nos prolonguemos mas y comencemos con esto, ojala se hayan portado bien para que Santa les trajera todo lo que pidieron y no se los ocurra comerse el muerdago, es muy venenoso… en serio. Sin mas que decir he aquí:

**PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE:**

**Especial de NAVIDAD**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Era otro día en esta peculiar escuela, la única diferencia que había con todos los demás día era que el patio de la escuela estaba cubierto por medio metro de nieve, el cual los alumnos no desaprovechaban para hacer de las suyas, debido a las circunstancias todos usaban ropa mas adecuada que dejo a su imaginación, porque si me pongo a pensar en cada uno solo será algo inútil al final, ya si alguien necesita una explicación la daré

Usopp- No se preocupen chicas, una guerra de nieve es pan comido para el legendario Usopp, el hombre de las nieves (atrás de una barricada)

Kaya y Conis- Enserio (creyéndose sus mentiras)

Usopp- Claro solo déjenme mostrarles como…

Salio para ver a sus enemigos pero /plak plas plag plas/ pronto Luffy y Chopper comenzaron a atacarlo sin consideración hasta dejar hecho al mentiroso un muñeco de nieve con una nariz de verdad

Usopp- Au… xilio

Kaya- No te preocupes Usopp te vamos a…

Conis- Mira amigui, esta nevando, vamos a atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua

Kaya- Si, vamos amigui (dejando al pobre hombre de nieve narizón)

Usopp- Hey…

Chopper- No te preocupes Usopp, ahorita te sacamos, además solo fue un juego no Luffy… Luffy?

Luffy- ela la al ala (con la lengua pegada en un poste de luz)

Usopp- Burrrrr…(ya sin tanta nieve) No se que será peor… burr, el ridículo que esta haciendo o lo que le va a doler cuando se safe de ahí

Luffy- El eldo do labe alaelo ("Hey esto no sabe a caramelo")

Zoro- Oh Dios, no otra vez (viendo de lejos)

Tashigi- ¿Por qué no le vas a ayudar, Zoro? (aun lado de el, abrazados en una banca)

Zoro- A mi me toco la vez pasada, me parece que les gusta intentarlo muchas veces… además, si me voy te puede dar frío (abrazándola mas fuerte)

Tashigi- Bueno… si lo pones así (sonrojándose un poco)

Vivi- Jajajajaja, ósea mira que tu novio no podría ser mas tonto rara, ya veo porque lo escogiste (igual viendo de lejos)

Nami- Cállate princesita, además creo que se te debió haber congelado el cerebro ¿por que vienes en minifalda?, hace un frió horrible

Vivi- Osssh, ósea, cero que ver, se ve que no sabes nada de moda, rara

Nami- ¿Moda? Es sentido común tonta, mira hasta Bon Clay que llega a venirse en falda (dato innecesario…) hoy se puso algo mas

Mr. 2- Tiene razón, Nami, el frió no es nada bueno para mis delicadas piernas, manigüis (levantándose el pantalón mostrando sus velludas… rayos porque puse eso)

Robin- Ah, el frió, el dulce toque que se siente al final de la vida, una época tan gloriosa para la melancolía y la… /paz/ (Bon clay le dio un zape)

Mr. 2- Ahí, Robin, amiga, no te pongas así de deprimida, sonríele a las cosas

Robin- _Ah… que paso…Ahí que lindo esta nevando vamos a hacer angelitos en la nieve _

Vivi- De repente la darky comenzó a verse mas agradable… pero aun así, no vas a cambiar mi opinión, ósea no hay fuerza en el mundo que contradiga mi super fashion style

Sanji- _Vivi-chawn, que linda estas hoy _(lanzándosele solo para ser detenido por una patada de la misma princesa)_ No hay como una hermosa chica afrontando las adversidades de la naturaleza por resaltar su belleza_

Vivi- Vez rara, a los hombres les encanta esto

Nami- Entonces porque lo pateaste

Vivi- Ossh, ósea, lógico que así se trata a la plebe, solo sirven de aduladores y para hacer cosas que nadie quiere hacer

Franky- Tu lo has dicho princesa, no hay nada como dejar al aire libre las extremidades para sentir el fresco y dejar ver la belleza (el inhumano sujeto llego, solo con un abrigo y su tanga de playa, mostrando todas las piernas)

Vivi- Mis reales y lindos ojitos

Nami- Si esto no sirvió para desalentarte princesa, no se que lo hará

Franky- ¡SUPERRRRRRR! (haciendo su clásica posee)

Acto seguida la peliazul fue a cambiarse, al menos para tratar de ignorar el hecho del maniaco sin pantalones. La campana eventualmente sonó, pero muy pocos entraron a clases así que después de eso se soltaron algunos lobos rabiosos para obligar a los alumnos a entrar a la escuela. Una vez dentro del salón de los Muwigara

Usopp (Jadeando)- Ah ah ah… desde cuando hay lobos en la escuela

Franky- Y que lo digas (caminando hacia su asiento al fondo) Esos perros casi me arrancan mi tanga (por desgracia le quitaron la parte de atrás haciendo que todos vieron su retaguardia)

Shanks- Buenos diassshh mussshachos (llegando a la puerta, ebrio como siempre)

La mayoría- Hola profesor / Que onda profe

Shanks- Como todos sabemossssh, en época de Navidad ya que no hay mas temas que ver hasta el otro año, en ves de tener nuestra clásica clase de… ¿de que doy clases yo?

Nami- Eh…

Tashigi- Pues, vera, profesor…

Zoro- Dios mío… (tapándose la cara)

Luffy- Usted da una clase genial, maestro Shanks

Shanks- Essssssssh cierto, doy mi clase Genialolologia… (de hecho ni yo estoy seguro que clase da) bueno en vesssssh de esssssssho, vamos a ser un actividad ssssssshin importancia, vamosssssh, a adornar este árbol de Navidad (arrastrando dentro el…)

Kaya- Ese es un arbolito muy raro, no es así amigui

Conis- Si amigui… nunca había visto uno tan azul

Robin- _Maestrito, que eso no es_

Zoro- ¿Esta ciego? Porque trajo un buzón de correo (en efecto eso era lo que traía)

Shanks- ¿Buzón?... Eso exsssssplica porque todos esos policías parecían carteros, bueno no perdamos mas tiempo y adornemosssssh, este ar… buzón navideño

Una hora después de decoración y 15 minutos de jugar a lanzarse esferas

Chopper- Woooooa, que lindo esta

Usopp- Todo gracias a mi y a mi sorprendente organización de equipo, mi querido amigo

Sanji- "tu organización" si te quedaste sentado mientras todos nos poníamos a trabajar en esa cosa

Mr. 2- Además, _Sanji-kun,_ te luciste con las decoraciones

Sanji- Ja, no es para nada, así como en la cocina la presentación es muy importante… ¡AAAH! (eventualmente se dio cuenta de quien lo había alabado)

Zoro- Que marica

Sanji- ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de marimo?

Zoro- Lo que oíste, espanta mosquitos

Shanks- Tranquilos musssshachhhhhos, tamos shupando tranquilos, además miren lo que hemos logrado juntossssssh, es el mejor buzón de navidad que he visto

Luffy- ¿Cuantos ha visto maestro?

Shanks- 2… este y el que esta en mi casa. Pero bueno… ya va a ser Navidad, que le han pedido a Santa Claus, musssshachos

Aun por la aparente madurez que supone deberían tener, las respuestas comenzaron a surgir rápidamente

Luffy- emmmmm (bueno casi todas)

Usopp- Una super resortera de la isla de los francotiradores

Kaya- Ropa nueva, y joyería y… y, claro al Sogeking

Chopper- ¿En donde esta esa isla Usopp? (todos sabemos la respuesta… en vuestros corazones)

Conis- Un nuevo reproductor de música y una cámara digital

Franky- Unas nuevas tangas, SUUUPER varoniles y unas películas porno

Robin- _Un osito de peluche, porque el que tenia antes desapareció_

Zoro- Me lleva la fregada, que ninguno de ustedes ha madurado

Tashigi- Zoro, no es para tanto, solo debes contagiarte del espiritu (cerro sus ojos, puso una sonrisa y le dijo) ¿Si?

Zoro- Ok…

Luffy- Ya se que quiero para navidad, quiero subir al trineo de Santa y dar un vuelta por ahí… debe ir muy rápido para hacer todo eso en una noche

Zoro- Contágiate del espíritu (diciendo esto a regaña dientes, para evitar decir algo de la actitud infantil de Luffy)

Chopper- Yo también Luffy, pero sabes que mas lo que yo deseo es poder llevar su trineo junto con los demás renos… ese es el sueño de todos los renos como yo

La mayoría de las chicas (y como Bon Clay por supuesto)- ¡Que tierno!

Vivi- Eso es un montón de basura… (un incomodo y silencioso momento se genero)

Nami- No tienes que ser así de dura, Vivi, solo nos estamos divirtiendo

Vivi- Ossh, osea ya maduren de todas esas tonterías

Sanji- _Pero mi dulce princesa, que te sucede, no te enfades en una época tan alegre como esta_

Vivi- Vete al diablo, casanova (aventándole el bote de basura)

Sanji- _Sin duda un golpe de amor_

Nami- Calmada, princesita, pensé que te gustaba esta época, al fin que te han de dar muchos regalos y todo gira a tu alrededor o no? (en un todo medio irónico)

Vivi- Ojala fuera así de simple (y con un aura negativa, la peliazul salio del salón azotando la puerta)

Mr.2- Vaya, nunca había visto a Vivi asi… se ve tan… oscura

Robin- … dijiste **oscura**

Tashigi- Robin, estas bien

Robin- Este si… voy al baño (saliendo mientras trataba de controlar sus personalidades)

Fuera de ahí, cada salón, cada grupo tenia sus propias reacciones navideñas, acordes a todos sus disparates. Por ejemplo los Barrocos

Crocodile- Rayos en esta época siempre se enfría mi garfio (agitándolo en todas direcciones)

Mr. 1- Jefe, con motivo de /Zaaaaap/ (saliendo volando por una descarga eléctrica)

Crocodile- Y también esta cosa se carga de mucha electricidad en estos días… que decías 1

Mr. 1- Como decía… todos los barrocos le hemos hecho un regalo por Navidad, jefe

Crocodile- ¿Será una chica?

Mr. 3- No es una chica… además no cabria en esa caja (mientras 1 le daba el regalo)

Crocodile- Tal vez una contorsionista

Miss. Aprilfool- Esta demente verdad

Mr. 3- ¡No digas eso!, lo que quería decir es que todos dimos algo de nosotros para hacerlo… por ejemplo nosotros lo decoramos, no es así linda

Miss. Aprilfool- Tu también eres un idiota

Miss Valentine- Nosotros lo envolvimos

Mr. 5- ¿Nosotros? Si yo hice la envoltura 15 veces y solo porque a ti no te agradaba, a ti no se te deshicieron las uñas estar poniendo y quitando cinta adhesiva

Miss Valentine- ¿Qué dijiste pedazo de idiota? (tirándolo al suelo de un movimiento sentándose encima de el)

Mr. 5- ¡AAAAAH! Como puedes pesar tanto si te ves tan delgada

Mr. 4- Yoooooooooooooooo

Mr. 1- Mientras el termina su oración, le diré que yo golpeé a mucha gente en el proceso

Crocodile- Y eso como contribuyo a mi regalo

Mr. 1- No lo se, solo sentí las ganas de golpear a alguien (soltando un golpe a Mr. 3) Como ahora

Crocodile- Bien hecho, e igual a todos muchachos, ahora abramos esto (y con un movimiento del garfio abrió fácilmente el regalo)

Miss. Doublefinger- Ahora entiendo porque trae ese garfio

Crocodile- ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un reloj de arena? (un regalo un tanto peculiar)

Mr. 1- Pero es un reloj único, jefe, es digital, vea la parte de arriba

Crocodile- Hey es cierto, que genial (en efecto de alguna manera en la parte de arriba habia un reloj digital que avanzaba gracias a la arena que caía) Pero díganme como le cambio la hora, al fin y al cabo no son las 3 de la mañana del jueves (era martes)

Todos los Barrocos- Eeeeeeh

Mr. 1- Sabia que habíamos olvidado algo…

No todos los grupos parecían tener el espíritu navideño, pero siempre hay alguien que logra traerlo, como en el salón de musía donde desde muy lejos se podía escuchar la música satánica y apocalíptica, donde un ángel llegaría a imponerlo

Laki- ¡Whiperrrrrrrrrrr!

… o tal vez un demonio

Laki- ¡Whiperrrrrrrrrrr! Maldito ingrato contéstame, te estoy viendo

Kamakiri- Hey, Whiper, te están hablando

Whiper- Cállate, cierra los ojos, y toca mas fuerte… tal vez así se vaya (haciendo lo que el mismo dijo)

Laki- ¡Whiperrrrrrrrrrr/Zuuuung/ (la chica desconecto todos los altavoces e instrumentos) Esta por ser navidad, y tu sigues como si fuera DIA de la bandera

Braham- ¿Cuándo es el día de la bandera?

Kamakiri- Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera se como es nuestra bandera o en que país vivimos

Whiper- Cállense, no empiezan a decir estupideces, en cuanto a ti mujer, ya fue suficiente con lo que me tuviste que hacer pasar en la baile del fin de temporada

Braham- ¿Fin de temporada?

Kamakiri- Como si esto fuera una serie en la cual nuestros destinos están condenadnos a las ideas de un imbecil

Laki- Mira lo que le haces a tus amigos, haciendo que digan esas tonterías, además no era el final de temporada, era el inicio de la temporada de… invierno, otoño, bueno que mas da. Además esa noche lo hice todo por ti

Aisa- Si no recuerdas al final que salieron los 2 bien prendidos y se besuquearon atrás de los basureros

Whiper- ¡AAAAAAAH! Que hace ese demonio en forma de niña aquí, no debería estar en su cárcel para menores

Laki- No tonto, Aisa, ya salio de clases hace tiempo, y como no había quien la cuidara la traje conmigo. Pero te sigues desviando del punto, ¿Por qué te quedas así como si fuera otro día? Ya va a ser navidad, deberían estar alegres todos ustedes, cantando villancicos en vez de esas canciones diabólicas

Whiper- Pero si es la que toque cuando nos conocimos… no recuerdas

Laki- No, cuando nos conocimos yo estaba muy ebria y facilota

Whiper- Como siempre… (en voz baja)

Aisa- Que dijiste, bola de billar, que mi prima es…

Whiper (tapándole la boca y susurrándole)- Cállate mocosa, si Laki se enfada conmigo una vez mas esta vez si me corta

Aisa (con la mano en la boca)- Y a mi que, tu me caes mal

Whiper- Si a mi me va mal a ti te ira peor… imagínate una navidad sin tus regalos

Aisa- No te atreves

Whiper- No me retes

Debido a que estos 2 llevaban un buen rato sostenidos, el uno al otro, Laki comenzó a figurarse otras cosas

Laki- Que bueno que al fin se llevan bien ustedes 2

Whiper y Aisa- Si… claro (con un leve toque de ironía)

Por otro lado, algunos tenían un espíritu de navideño abrumadoramente grande… tal vez un poco excéntrico para esta o cualquier situación

Enel- Yoyoyo, mis hombres ¿como vamos con mis disco de villancicos navideños?

El extravagante rapero, hacia lucir de nuevo sus raros gustos. Vistiendo unas botas y pantalones estilo Santa, sin camisa con un abrigo mitad piel de reno, mitad pino de navidad, con esferas doradas colgadas de sus largas orejas, un collar hecho de luces da navidad y uno pesada cadena de oro cargando un las letras de diamantes que dicen "HOHOHO"

Shura- Muy bien, mi bling bling de la navidad, aunque no sabia que se podía rimar tantas groserías con una canción de Rodolfo el reno

Enel- Que paso, que no confías en lo que me baso, es que esta inspiración, es por mi gran emoción, no existe comparable reacción… en fin, que hay con la portada del disco

Satori- Ho hoho, listo, que le parece, God Enel

En la portada se veía a Enel sobre un trineo dorado azotando con su látigo a 12 lindas chicas vistiendo bikinies y unas tiaras con orejas de reno

Enel- Perfecto, mas que perfecto, extra perfecto… Gedatsu, a ti te encargue la promoción del disco que me dices

Gedatsu (pensando)- _Perfecta, mi señor del rap, todo mundo, hasta Marte se ha enterado_

Shura- Carajo… otra vez la va regar

Gedatsu (hablado…)- Aun que es muy extraño que, Enel, celebre la Navidad siendo esta una festividad religiosa y el un auto proclamado Dios (lo que debió haber pensado)

Shura- Hijo de la chingada (llevándose la cara a la frente)

Enel- Con que crees que por ser Dios, no acepto a los otros, eh? Pero no te preocupes no soltare mi juicio divino, contra aquel que no cree en mi destino… aun. Al contrario yo acepto todas estas fiestas de alegría, Navidad, Hanuka, Ramadan, Quanza, hasta esas fiestas donde la gente se pone trajes elegantes y son hipócritas con aquellos que no les agradan

Satori- ¿Una boda?

Enel- No… una entrega de premios. Pero todo esto me dio una nueva idea, que hará subir la marea, venga la pluma y un papel, que con esto conseguimos un Nóbel

Gedatsu- Y ahora que se propone, rapero de oro

Enel- Vamos a explotar un mercado que aun no se ha querido explorar, vamos a hacer canciones de todas esas festividades… ahora que grosería rima con Hanuka

Aun el espíritu de Navidad podría llegar a los mas rudos y rectos de la escuela… no me refiero a los maestros, de hecho todos ellos están un tanto zafados, me refiero al grupo del CP9. Aunque Kalifa los había abandonado en el baile, ella volvió como si nada, cosa que todos estos idiotas aceptaron

Kaku- Buenos días Kalifa, mira te he traído este pequeño presente por la ocasión

Blueno- Aun lado, nariz de barra de mantequilla, yo le he traído algo mejor a ella

Jyabura- Vete al diablo, cabello de vaca, el mío es aun mejor

Fukorou- Mmmm mmm mmm

Kumadori- Eso no sirve de nada, yo yoi, en cambio yo he preparado una danza interpretativa para mostrar mi interés

Kalifa- ¡Alto todos ustedes! ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Pensé que después del baile esto ya se les iba a pasar, pero en cambio están peor, esto es un competa ofensa, esto es acoso sexual

Hatori- Purrrr, que idiotas son todos ustedes, purrrr, miren lo que les provocan las hormonas

El atrevido Rob Lucci era el único que no estaba como loco por Kalifa, al contrario estaba todo serio recargado en una ventana, como si nada

Kalifa- Como era de esperarse (acercándose a Rob) tu siempre sintiéndote tan superior y creído, con tu paloma. Al menos eres el único maduro como para no coquetearme

Rob- Eso crees (apuntando hacia arriba, mostrando un muerdago encima de los 2) ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Kaku- Maldito es tan ingenioso

Jyabura- Rayos, porque no se me ocurrió a mi…

Kumadori- Que, yo no entiendo, que tiene de atractivo un pedazo de baya venenosa sobre los 2

Kalifa- Sabes que eso es acoso sexual, verdad

Rob- Si me vas a demandar, por lo menos que sea por algo bueno (le dio una nalgada en el trasero para aventarla hacia el y besarla)

/SLAAAAP/ Aunque la respuesta inmediata será una cachetada

Blueno- Jeje, eso te ganas por atrevido

Kumadori- Yoyoi, ahora entiendo, le muerdago es un símbolo para abofetear a la gente, yoyoi, que masoquista es Rob

Kaku- Idiota no significa eso, el muerdago significa que… (siendo tacleado por el de las gafas púrpura)

Jyabura- Si, Kumadori, eso significa el muerdago, toma uno y ve a golpear gente

Kalifa- Rob Lucci eres un descarado… y eso me encanta (aventándosele encima como fiera sobre su presa)

Jyabura- Hijo de la…

Fukorou- Mmmm mmmm

Hatori (volando al hombro de Kaku)- Purrrrrr, perdedores

Mientras tanto afuera…

Kumadori- Mira estamos bajo esta cosa venenosa (sosteniendo el muerdago frente a una chica)

Honey Queen- AAAAAAH (abofeteando al actor kabuki, para luego huir)

Kumadori- Pensé que yo te iba a abofetear

Al final de ese día, ya cuando todos los alumnos había dejado la escuela solo quedaron los maestros en la sala de juntas, para discutir un último e importante asunto

Dr. K- Hey a quien diablos le tocaba traer el ponche, estoy tan sobria y seca como una piedra

Hawkeye- Le toco al desgraciado de Shanks, pero de seguro el idiota se perdió con el alcohol

Shanks (entrando)-Ssssssssssh, calmadosh, que aquí traigo el chupe y la ponssshera (poniendo sobre la mesa…)

Ohm- ¿Eso es la tapa de la llanta de un carro?

Hawkeye- ¡De mi auto!

Zeff- Al diablo, no me importa si lo tomo del radiador de mi carro, solo vamos a tomar

Olvia- Comparto sus ideas…además las aspirinas ya no me hacen tanto efecto como antes

Director- Amigos, esclavos y maestros, brindemos por otro año escolar que acaba…

Sexy Secretaria- Quiere decir que esta escuela termina su ciclo en diciembre

Director- Me refiero al año que esta por acabar, este 3000… 3000 que?

Gan Fall- Que no estamos en el 2007-12-20

Director- No, juraría que este año es 3000 algo, bueno no importa además todos sabemos que el año escolar empezó en el mes de… (en este momento nos estamos dando cuenta que ni siquiera sabemos cuando termina o empieza esta escuela)

Sexy Secretaria- Es un idiota

Director- ¡No importa! Además usted no debe contradecirme, Sexy secretaria, ahora como castigo vaya a darle 20 vueltas a la escuela… sin ropa

Sexy Secretaria- Esta demente o ya esta ebrio

Director (ya empinándose la botella de cidra "Santa Claus")- Un poco de ambas… en fin como decía, celebremos otro año que acaba ¡Salud!

Los maestros- ¡SALUD!

Eventualmente cada quien estaba por su lado, pero cada quien con sus propias ideas

Olvia (acercándose con la Dr.K)- Que tanto observa por la ventana, Kureha

Dr. K- Solo pienso en ese maldito viejo rabo verde

Olvia- Su ex esposo, su hermano, el cartero

Dr. K- No… bueno en el cartero un poco, mas bien pienso en Santa Claus

Olvia- Que bueno que aun conserva ese espíritu infantil y de esperanza

Dr. K- Patrañas, mas bien pienso en la vez en que se robo a mis renos voladores y al reno de las bolas rojas

Olvia- Querrá decir, nariz roja

Dr. K- Pobre niña, no creas nada de esa basura que lees en tus libros… porque no hablamos de otra cosa, ¿como esta tu hija?

Olvia-…que dijo que le hizo Santa Claus

Shanks- Orale Hawky… tomate una mas, por los viejos tiempossssssh

White Beard- Si viejo, antes eras bien prendidote… recuerdas cuando te metiste al túnel del metro para buscar hombres topos

Hawkeye- Cállense par de ebrios, ya lo haré, con tal de que se callen, pero recuerden que yo ya estoy rehabilitado

15 segundos después…

Hawkeye- Tonsssshess le dije… o acepta este billete canadiense o lo aviento del carro (dandole un trago a la botella) ¡aaaah! Y así fue como encontré las llaves de mi casa

Shanks- Que ccccccchido

Sexy Secretaria- Por Dios, no le da pena ver esto, señor Director

Director (con un barril en la cabeza)- ¿ver que?

Sexy Secretaria- Ver que usted desgracio la vida de estas personas, antes de dar clases aquí eran gente normal

Director- Puffffffff, esto es lo que le pasa a toda la gente con el sexo y el alcohol, relájese Sexy Secretaria, mire porque no… (le susurró algo al oído)

Sexy Secretaria- Director, acaba de describir como hacer jugo de naranja

Director- ¿En serio? Yo solo quería decir que tuviéramos sexo, libre de preocupaciones, pero lo del jugo suena mejor

Aun siendo ya tan tarde, había aun un estudiante en el instituto, sentada en el techo del lugar, viendo hacia el blanco horizonte, acurrucada, con mil pensamientos desalentadores en la cabeza

Robin- ¿Que haces aquí Vivi?, las clases ya terminaron (llegándole por la espalda)

Vivi- Vete rara (sin la energía de siempre) Esto no te incumbe

Robin- No es así, a mi y a todos los demás nos importas Vivi, aun por lo engreída, egocéntrica, narcisito, creída

Vivi- Hey… bienes a ayudar o descargarte con migo

Robin- Ups… como decía, aun con todo eso, eres parte del grupo y les preocupas

Vivi- Pues no deberían

Robin- Que te sucedió para que te pongas tan triste en una época así (sentándose a su lado)

Vivi- No te lo voy a decir

Robin- Ya lo veremos

/PAAAAAS/ Dándole un manotazo en la cara a la princesa

Vivi- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces eso maniaca?

Robin- Ups, no toque el punto que debía

/PAAAAAS/ Ahora dando en el lugar correcto haciendo que la peliazul se desmayara

-

Robin- _Yooohooo, despierta princesa_

Vivi- ¿Qué, donde estoy? Oh no otra vez me secuestraron, bueno cuanto van a querer

Robin- _Jijiji, no tontita, te vamos a ayudar a resolver tus problemas, para que estés contenta_

En este momento las 2 se encontraban en un lugar totalmente vació y oscuro… además de que Robin, traía un vestido blanco largo, con una tiara y una barita mágica con una estrella en la punta

Vivi- Y si no quiero que me ayuden, rara

Robin- **Entonces yo misma me encargo de que te pudras en el maldito infierno deseando que jamás hubieras nacido para no sufrir el horroroso tormento que te espera **(Entonces regreso a su lado bueno y dulce) _Estas de acuerdo, jijiji_

Vivi- Como si me quedara otra opción (temblando en el suelo por lo sucedido)

Robin- _Primero veamos que es lo que te atormenta en esta época, Vivi, asi que iremos a la primera Navidad…_

Dando un pase mágico, las chicas aparecieron en medio del desierto, en una noche de 24 de diciembre, dentro de un establo donde lleno de animales y… un momento

Vivi- Yo no recuerdo nada de esto de mi pasado

Robin- _Upsiii, creo que viajamos a la primera Navidad, de la historia… pequeño error, vamos a tu primera Navidad_

Dando otra pase, reaparecieron en lo que parecía ser la enorme sala de la casa Nefertali, con un decorado incomparable y un árbol tan enorme que no se podría divisar la punta

Vivi- Esto sin duda es mi casa… (agitándose el cabello) rayos creo que esos animales me dejaron pulgas o algo

/Clooooak/ Una gallina salio de su azulado cabello

Robin- _Hagamos como que eso no sucedió, ahora, mira ahí estas_

Vivi- En ese entonces todo era muy sencillo… ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba

Viendo esa escena de su infancia, en donde apenas la pequeña Vivi experimentaba su primera Navidad, con sus padres y sirvientes

Robin- _Aun asi no dejaste esa inocencia cuando ya habías crecido _

Con un pase de su barita, avanzaron un poco en el tiempo, pero mas bien pareció que habían cambiado de dimensión, ahora estaba fuera de la casa, en un bosque lleno de pinos de navidad cada uno adornado de manera diferente

Robin- _Que demonios… es decir, que significa esto, amiguita, porque no seguimos en tu sala_

Vivi- Es cierto, todos los años papa hacia que las decoraciones fueran diferentes… o nos cambiábamos de casa, o ambas

Robin- _Bueno como decía, mira, aquí tenias 6 años, y aun tenias un espíritu alegre_

Vivi- Podria ser (viéndose a su yo pasado)

Pequeña Vivi- Que lindo es todo esto papi, hay como mil arbolitos

Cobra- Un poco mas, Vivi, jeje, además todos tienen un regalo especialmente para ti, ve a buscarlos

Pequeña Vivi- ¿En serio?... pensé que el bosque de arbolitos era el regalo, papi

Cobra- Y dejar a mi princesa sin regalos, no te preocupes Vivi, que mientras tu padre tenga vida te dará lo que tu quieras

Igaram (llegando con un celular)- Señor Nefertali, habla la compañía de luz, dice que no pueden generar tanta energía para su bosque, van a quitarle la energía a la ciudad

Cobra- Pueden vivir sin luz unas horas, con tal de hacer feliz a mi princesa

Pequeña Vivi- Gracias papi, eres el mejor papi del mundo

Vivi- Esa fue una Navidad tan linda, la compañía eléctrica exploto, pero el bosque no dejo de estar encendido

?- Aunque eso suena demasiado egoísta, es bueno saber que alguna vez fuiste una niña linda y feliz, princesita

Vivi- ¡Rara! ¿Qué estas haciendo en mis recuerdos?

Nami- Solo vinimos a dar un poco de apoyo (mostrando que Luffy también venia con ellos)

Luffy- Pero Nami, que no nos desmayamos cuando fuimos a buscar a Vivi a la azotea y luego…

Robin- _Upsssi, creo que los efectos de la visión se propagaron un poco, jijiji, pero bueno es algo bueno_

Vivi- ¡Fuera de aquí rara! Y llévate al mono de tu novio, va a romper algo de mi pasado

Nami- Solo venimos porque, aunque no lo creas nos preocupamos por ti, y Luffy no es tan torpe como muchos creen

Robin- _Además es imposible que Luffy altere tu pasado en un recuerdo que esta intacto en tu memoria_

Luffy (por otra parte)- Hola niñita, yo soy Luffy

Pequeña Vivi- ¿Lu… ffy? Como el niño de mi escuela que se metió un sapo en la boca

Nami- Luffy, no hagas tonterías en el recuerdo de Vivi

Robin- _Otra vez fue mi error, olvide hacerlos des-visibles_

Nami- Querrás decir invisibles

Robin- _Jijijii, tienes razón _(con un pase de la barita hizo a la pareja "desvisible")

Vivi- Lo ven, solo vinieron a hacer tonterías

Nami- No es cierto. Vivi porque de repente te pusiste así, ¿Qué paso?

Vivi- Si tanto te importa (a regaña dientes) dame esto brujita (arrebatándole la bara)

Robin- _Solo tenias que pedirla, por favor_

Vivi- Como, mi papa, vio lo mucho que me gusto este regalo, decidió conservarlo para mi, y hacer que cada Navidad se pusiera de la misma manera (dando giros a la barita mágica) Los primeros años estuvo bien, pero las complicaciones comenzaron a darse, un día realmente la planta que nos suplía no pudo mas y causo un corto, unas de las luces tronaron y medio bosque se perdió esa noche

El ambiente tan hermoso que los rodeaba pronto fue tornándose un tanto mas oscuro, el fuego se pudo ver a lo lejos, avanzando cada vez mas y mas rápido, luego solo hubo cenizas

Vivi- Las Navidades que seguían eran cada vez y mas difíciles, mi lindo bosque cada vez era menos tomado en cuenta, y mi papa cada vez salía por negocias mas seguido, haciendo que no pudiera llegar para celebrar Navidad, a veces ni siquiera llegaba para año nuevo… por eso trato de ignorar estas fechas, paso todo el año como si nada y estos días… pues solo los paso como si fueran otros días

Nami- Vivi…

Luffy- No tenias porque guárdatelo, solo te estas haciendo mas daño, y para eso están tus amigos, para apoyarte cuando lo necesites, cuando quieras llorar, cuando quieras liberarte de algo… como hoy en la mañana que me ayudaron a safarme del poste de luz. Tus amigos somos los que te ayudaremos a safar tu lengua de ese poste que te tiene atrapado

Vivi- ¿Hablas en sentido figurado verdad?

Luffy- ¿Qué es sentido figurado?

Vivi- No importa… gracias

De pronto de nuevo todo volvió a tornarse negro

Robin- Al final fue bueno que Luffy y Nami, se toparan con nosotras

Vivi- Hey que acaba de pasar, y porque ya no estas hablando tan dulce

En este momento la ojiazul, vestía de una manera mas casual, digamos… que les parece el atuendo que tenia en la saga de Eneis Lobis de One Piece… no se porque pero no se me sale ese atuendo para esta parte

Robin- Ya vimos tu pasado, es hora de que veas tu presente

/Chac/ un chasquido se escucho y una luz se prendió en la oscuridad

?- Procedemos

Vivi- ¿Por qué demonios aparecen tantas personas que no me importan? A el ni siquiera lo conozco

Robin- Es cierto, que estas haciendo aquí Ace, también subiste a la azotea

El hermano de Luffy, se apareció con sus vestimentas de escuela, su peculiar sombrero y una llama en la mano

Ace- Pues hoy no, simplemente me regrese a la escuela ya que había olvidado unas cosas, y luego… (comenzó a rascarse la barbilla con la mano donde traía la flama) luego me quede dormido creo y entonces…

Robin- Ace, te estas quemando…

Ace- ¿Como?... ¡AAAAAAH! (tirándose al suelo y rodando)

Robin- Mientras se extingue eso, proseguimos, Vivi

Vivi- Con tal de alejarme de ese sujeto, lo que sea

En vez de traer una barita mágica, esta Robin saco un controlo remoto y presiono un botón cambiando el entorno, al comedor de una casa un tanto elegante

Robin- Si te sirve de consuelo has de saber que muchos de tus amigos han también tenido desilusiones en Navidad

Vivi- Pues también lo han de estar escondiendo como yo

Robin- Ya lo veremos

Kaya- Klahadore, ¿Por qué mis padres no pudieron venir esta Navidad? Los extraño mucho

Klahadore- Señorita Kaya, ya se lo he dicho por el momento sus padres, se toparon un gran numero de asuntos empresariales y se les dificulto venir, pero por favor no se entristezca y disfrute su cena (ya saben quien es, pero no se preocupen, en otro episodio le doy mas importancia)

Kaya- Pero… es que no es lo mismo

Klahadore- Esta bien… solo porque no quiero verla triste, le adelantare uno de sus regalos (metiendo la mano en su saco) Esto lo enviaron sus padres, como una disculpa (entregándole una tarjeta)

Kaya- ¿"Ojala estuvieras aquí"?

En la tarjeta se veía una hermosa playa, con surf, chicas en bikini y hasta el frente un tipo extraño con unos lentes de corazón, una barba rara y usando un ajustado traje de baño

Klahadore- Perdone… esa es la tarjeta de uno de mis estupidos amigos (tomando la tarjeta de Django y entregándole otra mas decente)

Kaya- Gracias… (observando el pequeño pero significativo detalle de sus padres)

Vivi- Y eso que… al final estuvo sola en Navidad, no?

Robin- No, tubo a alguien con quien compartir

Cambiando el entorno a la mañana siguiente, en el parque de la ciudad, donde aun con la helada temperatura, Kaya tubo un caluroso encuentro

Conis- ¡Amigui! Feliz Navidad

Kaya- Felicidades, Amigui

Las dos rubias tras un emotivo abrazo hicieron un pequeño intercambio entre ellas

Robin- Y créelo, Vivi, tu tienes amigos en quien apoyarte

Vivi- Solo me dices eso para animarme, pero de ellas 2 era lógico, están tan unidas como agua y aceite (diciendo esto con una enorme seguridad por mas errado que estuviera)

Robin- Vivi, el agua y el aceite no se… (tratando de corregirla pero al final desistió viendo que no importaba mucho) no importa, en ese caso te mostrare a un par que no es tan unido, en apariencia (señalando una banca a lo lejos en el parque)

2 sujetos se veían sentados en los extremos de la banca, sin cruzar miradas, solo viendo hacia el frente como desconocidos

Zoro- Ha sido un año muy curioso no lo crees, Sanji

Sanji- Cuando no lo ha sido, Zoro (encendiendo un cigarrillo)

Zoro- Si tienes razón, supongo que hasta que el grupo se separe seguiremos así

Sanji- Si… eres todo un suertudo sabes

Zoro- Por que lo dices

Sanji- Por Tashigi, nunca creí que me ganarías en esto del amor

Zoro- Ya te llegara, ten esperanza. Pero ciertamente, es mucha la suerte que tengo que ella se haya fijado en un vago como yo

Sanji- Jajajaja, tu siempre tan humilde, atrápalo (aventándole un regalo medio envuelto)

Zoro- Gracias… ten el tuyo (deslizando por la banca, igualmente otro regalo medio presentable)

Sanji- ¿Qué es esto? Acaso lo envolviste con la boca, marimo

Zoro- Que me dices de ti, parece que lo hiciste a oscuras con los pies, espanta mosquitos

En eso ambos voltearon a verse, hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza y se retiraron cada quien por su lado

Vivi- Un momento, si esos 2 casi se matan a cualquier hora, porque de repente se comportan así

Robin- Por que, aunque sea a escondidas, son amigos, y comprenden lo que no es tener familia, tanto Zoro como Sanji no tienen padres… por eso cada Navidad se sientan en esa banca, conversan un rato y luego cada quien se va por su camino como una muestra de solidaridad, de hermandad (la princesa aunque comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía, aun tenia sus dudas) todavía no puedes asimilarlo verdad… te mostrare un poco mas

/Click/ Ahora el cambio fue a una vivienda mas austera, pero acogedor… aunque

Iceburg- Maldita sea Franky, ponto unos calzoncillos mínimo, no muestres tus desgracias (tapándose la cara)

Franky- Cállate Baka-burg, no sabes apreciar la belleza y superioridad de mi cuerpo (entrando a la habitación donde este personaje se encontraba)

Vivi- ¡AAAAAAAH! Mis ojitos

Robin- Ups, olvide poner el bloqueo… como funciona este maldito control (presiono un botón y ahora las partes de Franky aparecían censuradas como en la tele)

Iceburg- No me sorprende porque has reprobada tantas veces la preparatoria, si actúas asi todos los días

Franky- Cállate, cuando salgo me pongo unos calzoncillos… ya se que la gente no es lo suficientemente madura para soportar esto

Iceburg- Pero porque lo haces aquí, Bakanky… rayos si no te comportaras así, tonto ya hubieras acabado la universidad como yo

Franky- Oh cállate, siempre me tienes que estar echando eso en cara

Kokoro- Otra vez ustedes 2 están peleando, Iceburg ya no molestes a Franky con esas cosas, el solo va a su paso

Franky- Lo ves tonto… un momento me esta llamando retrasado

Kokoro- Y tu, ponte unos pantalones, los vecinos están diciendo de cosas otra vez

Tom- Además es Navidad muchacho, con este frío tu cosa se va encoger si no la cubres con algo

Franky- Dígame algo que no sepa, pero además siempre la termino perdiendo por ahí, con o sin pantalones

Vivi- Oh por Dios de que demonios esta hablando

Robin- Esperemos un momento… a menos que esto se complique mas

Iceburg- Pero siempre la estas perdiendo aquí, la vez pasada la encontré en la bañare, como se te pudo caer ahí, que estabas haciendo con ella ahí

Vivi- ¡Robin!

Tom- Ya no digas mas tonterías muchacho, cuida mejor tu cartera, pontela en la camisa entonces

Franky- Porque no pensé en eso antes

Tom- Bueno si ya terminaron de decir cosas sin sentido, ve y ponte aunque sea unos calzoncillos y ven a ayudarme con el pino de Navidad, no querrás que las ramas se te metan en el trasero

Franky- Ok, ya vengo

Robin- Gracias a Dios no fue nada peor

Vivi- Que demonios tratas de enseñarme con esto… ahora solo me repugna mas ese sujeto

Robin- A mi también, pero la idea que iba implícita era que vieras a Franky y a su familia, para que lo entiendas mejor, ninguno de ellos esta emparentado, pero aun así hicieron entre ellos su propia familia… mira como un grupo de extraños puede llevarse de esta manera, no solo en Navidad sino todo el año

Vivi- Eso parece…

Ace- Aun con dudas, niña, déjame mostrarte mi historia y la de mi hermano (el moreno reapareció con la ropa toda chamuscada y quemaduras de 2° y 3er grado en la cara) Me prestas el control

Robin- No sabes usarlo

Ace- No pasara nada (en un sutil movimiento lo tomo y presiono un botón)

/SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH/ el fondo cambio a un imagen grisácea como la que aparece cuando la tele se descompone, un canal de estática

Robin- Si te digo algo, es porque tengo razon (recuperando el control y cambiando al momento deseado)

Ace- Si como sea, ahora mira Vivi…

Vivi- Vaya viven en una pocilga (viendo con cara de fushi los muebles y demás cosas de la sala)

Ace- Como decia, Yo y Luffy

Robin "Luffy y yo"

Ace- No Robin, tu no te metas en esta historia. Como decía… por enésima vez, los 2 vivimos con nuestro abuelo, ya que por alguna razón nuestro padre se desapareció antes de que pudiéramos tener uso de razón

Vivi- Y no lo odian por eso

Ace- No podemos, es nuestro padre, y hasta que no lo conozcamos no podemos decir nada sin fundamentos, pero aun así hemos pasado Navidades muy divertidas

Robin- Como la vez que incendiaste el pino de Navidad

En eso la ojiazul presiono un botón, mostrando la escena en que unos mas jóvenes Luffy y Ace jugaban con unos juegos artificiales en la sala, hasta que…

Garp- Que tanto ruido están haciendo par de demonios, no recuerdan que es la hora de la telenovela

Ace (joven, no el que esta con Vivi y Robin)- Na… nada abuelo, han de haber sido los frijoles del almuerzo (lanzando los petardos y el encendedor abajo del árbol)

Luffy, joven- Pero Ace, hoy no comimos fri…

Ace- Jajaja, Luffy se ha de haber indigestado otra vez (tapándole la boca) esta delirando también

Garp- No huele a quemado /sniff sniff/

Ace- No se acabaron los comerciales de tu novela, abuelo

Garp- ¡Es cierto! Ya no hagan mas ruido o los vuelvo a abandonar una semana en el bosque (regresando a ver su programa)

Ace- Ufff, se la creyó, verdad hermano

Luffy- Wiiiii, el pino esta mas prendido que nunca

Ace- ¡AAAAAH!

Ace (ahora si, el que estaba con las chicas)- Hey, porque pones ese recuerdo tan malo

Robin- Oh vamos, tienes otros peores, quieres que le muestre cuando se te atoro la cabeza en el pavo… o tal vez cuando creías que tu abuelo era Santa Claus

Ace- Tenia bases muy firmes en ese entonces para creerlo, quien iba a saber que el viejo casi se muere cuando lo tire de la azotea, eso me saco de la duda

Vivi- No es por nada pero solo me estoy confundiendo mas, lo único que he aprendido es que no debo acercarme al hermano del novio de la rara o a cualquiera de ellos

Ace- Oh al diablo con esto, vamos a hacerlo de la manera difícil si eso es lo que quieres

Decidido a dar por terminado esta extraña fantasía-alucinación-psicotrópica odisea, Ace volvió a arrebatar el control de Robin, esta vez cambiando no aun recuerdo Navideño de alguien, sino al canal de Empty-V, donde se transmitía el maratón de música satánica de Navidad

Vivi- ¡POR QUE HICIESTE ESTO PIROIDIOTA! (gritar era inevitable con todo el volumen)

Ace- Ya lo veras, hasta luego (ahora se apunto asimismo con el control y desapareció)

Vivi- ¡DARKY!

Robin?- **Me estas hablando **(al voltear se vio su malévola mirada y como el ojo se le comenzaba a llenar de una cosa negra) **Bueno ya me canse de jugar a la niña buena contigo, pequeña tonta, ahora voy a ser mala **(dándole un manotazo en la cara como la primera vez, transporto a Vivi a una nueva locacion)

Vivi (medio abriendo)- Auch, mi traserito, es rara casi me mata

?- Te encuentras bien, déjame ayudarte a levantarte (dándole su mano a la peliazul)

Vivi- Muchas gracias

?- No hay de que…puedo tocar tus pechos

Vivi- ¡AAAAAAH! Tu el esqueleto pervertido, que estas haciendo aquí, pensé que te habías ido después de noche de brujas

Brook- En efecto, pero regrese con ustedes por motivos que no se permiten revelar

Vivi- ¿Cómo que no puedes revelar?

Brook- Mas que nada es una larga historia, que involucra prostitutas, noches de parranda, varias explosiones y una gallina que tuve que cuidar unos días

Vivi- Ok… pero que haces aquí, y donde esta la loca rara freaky multifacetica

Robin- **¿Cómo me llamaste? **(saliendo atrás de ella)

Vivi- Na… nada, ósea como crees, cero que ver que diría algo así, por mas cierto que fuera (escondiéndose atrás de una piedra)

Robin- **Mas te vale… ya viste donde estas metida niña**

En ese momento Vivi se percato que estaba nada mas y nada menos que en un cementerio, y el lugar en el cual se estaba escondiendo era un lapida

Vivi- ¡WAAAAAAAH! ¿Por qué me trajiste a un lugar tan feo?

Robin- **Para que vieras eso **(señalando una de las lapidas)

Vivi- Oh no, es mi tumba, me morí tan joven y linda y con tanto futuro por delante

Brook- Pobrecita, y además de todo eso virgen

Vivi- Eh… si, virgen, exacto aun soy virgen (¿comentarios?)

Robin- **No estupida, esa no es tu tumba… **

Brook- Oh no, entonces es mi tumba, me morí otra vez, como fue posible

Robin- **Tu de donde diablos saliste**

Brook- Es cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Brook… puedo tocarte los pechos

La diabólica chica no contesto, hizo un brutal movimiento con las manos y con su poderosa aura de oscuridad mando a volar al esqueleto

Vivi- Si esa no es mi tumba, entonces de quien es

Robin- **Es de mi conejito, tu tumba es la de alado**

Vivi- No porque, yo no merecía morir aun (comenzando a llorar sobre su lapida) Un momento… que diablos hace un conejo enterrado en un cementerio

Robin- **Mejor aun deberías preguntarte que haces tu en un cementerio para mascotas **

Un trueno pronto ilumino mostrando todo el lugar, las lapidas con nombres de animales, algunas estatuas de perros o gatos e incluso una tumba con un hidrante a lado

Vivi- Que demonios porque me enterraron aquí, nosotros los Nefertalis somos enterrados en un féretro de oro con todas nuestras pertenencias y nuestro sirvientes mas leales y vivos para servirnos en la otra vida

Robin- **Por mas tétrico y escalofriante que suene todo eso; temo decirte que tu te ocasionaste esto niña estupida… cada Navidad te fuiste alejando mas de tu familia y de tus amigos hasta el punto de convertirte en ese pariente olvidado y que nadie se preocupa por el… **(alzo su mano generando una esfera oscura)** y ahora por eso vas a pagar tus pecados en la otra vida, MWAJAJAJAJA**

Vivi- ¡Espera, espera!(Milímetros antes de que la esfera la tocara) De… de…debe haber alguien peor que yo, yo no merezco nada de esto, que tal el depravado de Franky… o talvez ese de la nariz deforme… Yusop

Robin- **En realidad no **(poniéndose a jugar con la esfera de energía)** Franky se convirtió en presidente y Usopp se volvió por un tiempo en super modelo**

Vivi- ¿Qué, como?

Robin- **Si, Franky descubrió que el no usar pantalones eventualmente le daba superpoderes a la gente, y tras salvar el mundo 8 veces de la destrucción **(7 de ellas ocasionadas por el maniaco de la tanga) **lo nombraron presidente del mundo; Usopp por su parte se volvió la sensación de la moda, cuando las narices largas se pusieron de moda, nadie podía superarlo sin arrancarse la cara**

Vivi- Y todo eso que, apuesto a que después de eso ya no eran los mismos

Robin- **Al contrario, ellos conservaron todas sus amistades, a todos los del grupo y a toda su familia, igual fue para todos… pero se supone que no te debía decir cosas del futuro por algo de poder alterarlo… no importa que al final te vas a morir aquí y ahora **(Plantándole en la cara, inadvertidamente la esfera de energía)

De nuevo todo se volvió negro para la princesa, pero esta vez no veía a nadie, no se podía ver a si misma, no oía nada, no sentía nada, parecía estar cayendo pero a la vez parecía no dar con el fondo

Vivi- No, no, no… no mas, por favor, cambiare, por favor, cambiare, lo prometo (la pobre decía entre sueños)

Nami- Vivi despierta, Vivi vamos estas en una pesadilla (moviendo a la chica)

Luffy- Aun lado traigo la solución (cargando un enorme balde)

Nami- Luffy, no le vayas a echar agua

Luffy- No lo haré (de igual manera le aventó el contenido)

Vivi- ¡YAAAAAAH! (despertó, bañada en)

Nami- ¿Gelatina de limón?

Luffy- Sip, el abuelo usa eso con migo

Vivi- ¿Qué… que paso, donde estoy?

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en el salón con todos sus compañeros rodeándola

Nami- Te encuentras bien Vivi

Luffy- Perdón por lo de la gelatina

Zoro- Que bueno que despertaste

Tashigi- Si te encontramos en la azotea dormida en media ventisca

Sanji- _Mi amada Vivi-chwan, hay algo que este humilde servidor pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor_

Kaya y Conis- ¡Vivi! Que bueno que estas bien, te extrañamos (lanzándose a abrazar a la princesa)

Mr. 2- Manigüis, mira que andar en la helada no es bueno para ti (uniéndose al abrazo)

Chopper- Es cierto Vivi, dormirse en el frío te puede perjudicar, los renos sabemos bien de eso

Usopp- Nos preocupamos mucho por ti Vivi, como cuando la vez que fui a escalar el monte Everest y olvide mis calcetines a mitad del camino

Chopper- ¿En serio?

Usopp- Por supuesto…

Franky- Que no mentiroso, jajajaja, pero es un alivio que este bien princesa, y la próxima vez que quieras a ir a dormir en la nieve, lleva un poco mas puede darte frio, jeje

Vivi- Eh…este (en eso Robin se apareció dándole solo una mirada de bienvenida) gracias… amigos

Todos- ¿EEEEEEEH?

Zoro- Vivi, dijo "gracias"

Nami- Mas importante que eso… nos llamo amigos, en serio se le safo algo estando en el frio

Chopper- ¡WAAAAH! Vivi ha enloquecido

Vivi- Cállense, ósea una trata de ser buena con ustedes y así me pagan… pero bueno, creo que me merezco eso

Luffy- Shishishi, no digas eso Vivi, solo estamos bromeando, al fin y al cabo como tu dijiste, somos amigos

Vivi- Jeje

Tashigi- Aunque si te notas un poco diferente, Vivi

Vivi- Es porque tuve un sueño muy raro… tu estabas ahí (apuntando a Robin) y ustedes 2 (señalando a Luffy y a Nami) y bueno… casi todos

Kaya- Que lindo, soñaste con nosotros amigui

Conis- Si que bueno, se ve que nos quieres mucho, Vivi

Vivi- Creo… creo que si

Nami- Si ya estas mejor, porque no vienes a mi casa vamos a dar una fiesta

Luffy- Si ven, todos vamos a ir, solo faltas tu

Vivi- Aun después de cómo he actuado con tigo todo este tiempo y lo que paso hace tiempo rar… es decir Nami

Nami- Claro, se que no dices esas cosas enserio… o no mucho, además es una fecha para pasarla con los que apreciamos, tu no puedes o el grupo estaría incompleto

Todos- Ven / Será divertido / Vamos a emborracharnos princesa / En las buenas y en las malas / Ya no le pienses

Vivi- Claro… vamos, solo déjenme recojo mi mochila, adelántense (todos fueron saliendo del salón, pero la peliazul detuvo a alguien) Robin… gracias por todo lo que me mostraste en ese viaje

Robin- De que hablas Vivi, yo no fui la que te encontró si es a lo que te refieres

Vivi- Que pero entonces…

/CRASH/ La ventana del salón de arriba se quebró ya que el Director se había aventado por ella callando varios piso, siendo visible por las 2 colegialas como era que el superior caía

Robin- Vaya, dicen que cuando un idiota se lanza de un edificio en víspera de Navidad, un ángel recibe sus alas (a lo cual Vivi solo vio al cielo)

Angelita- No hay de que, solo hacia mi trabajo, jiji (agitando sus nuevas alitas)

Y así eventualmente, llego Navidad, cada quien este año tubo sin duda una buena Navidad, buenos regalo y mas que nada pasarla bien con sus seres amados

Luffy- Mira, Ace, este regalo estaba muy escondido… y es para los 2

Ace- Abuelo porque haces eso, si no puedes comprarnos regalos separados lo entendemos

Garp- De donde salio eso, yo no lo puse

Luffy- Dice que es de… papa (comenzó a abrirlo, pero es una situación tan emotiva que les dejare imaginarse el regalo que ustedes deseen para ellos)

Nami (obviamente en su casa)- ¿Mama como supiste?

Belle mere- Era fácil adivinarlo, siempre te estas probando vestidos que no vas a pagar

Nami- Jeje, bueno es cierto, pero esta es la ropa que vi hace unos días, y tu no estabas con migo, ¿me estas espiando?

Belle mere- No, fue tu hermana (señalándola)

Nojiko- También fue para vigilar que no hicieras nada indebido con tu novio, hermanita

Nami- Hey… aun así gracias

Sanji (también en su casa)- ¿Cómo que no compraste pavo, viejo? ¿Qué demonios vamos a comer esta noche entonces?

Patty- El mocoso tiene mucha razón, a estas horas no podemos comprar nada

Zeff- Cállense ustedes, de una maldita vez (golpeándolos con un pez de buen tamaño)

Carne- No tenia porque hacer eso, además porque con un pez

Sanji- No lo puedo creer (sujetando el pez en sus manos, que por alguna extraña razón tenia un listón puesto) Esto es… esto es…

Zeff- Exacto, chico berenjena (no me pregunten porque, pero así le dice Zeff a Sanji), justo lo que se querrías para Navidad, un pez de esa calidad vale mas que cualquier pavo

Sanji- En ese caso vamos a prepáralo de inmediato tengo tantas ideas para esto

Patty- Rayos yo quería pavo

Por otro lado…

Olvia- Feliz Navidad, hijita (entregándole un peluche)

Robin- _Ahí gracias mami, no debiste, pero que lindo esta… se parece al que perdí _(y en efecto tenia forma de Chopper) Eh, que sucedió

Olvia- Feliz Navidad, Robin (entregando un 2° regalo)

Robin Eh vaya, no tenias porque madre… pero si es el libro que tanto quería "El significado infinitamente insensato de la vida", vaya es tan… **¡aaaah!**

Olvia- Feliz Navidad, endemoniado ser de la noche (entregando un 3er regalo)

Robin- **Nada de esto evitara tu destrucción, insignificante humana… un momento esto es polvo de dragón del averno**

Olvia- El sujeto sombrío de la tienda dijo que te gustaría

Robin- **Eh… bueno, serás la ultima que mate**

Olvia- Yo también te amo Robin, aunque estés algo tocada (abrazando a su tripolar hija)

Usopp (con su familia)- No es posible, en serio me lo regalaron la legendaria resortera de la isla de los francotiradores, el gran pachinko Kabuto (comenzando a mover la resortera de un lado a otro)

Banchina (Así se llama su madre…no me pregunten)- Jaja, es tan bueno ver que este así de feliz, aunque aun no entiendo donde esta esa isla

Yasopp- Es simple mi amor, en tu corazón

Banchina- Que romántico, mi amor (se acerco a darle un beso)

Yasopp- Cuidado con la nariz, cariño (moviéndose para el beso)

/Crash/ En sus movimientos Usopp tiro uno de los floreros

Yasopp- ¿Usopp que fue eso?

Usopp- Eh… un terremoto

Franky (ya saben donde)- Oh si, Dios existe, gracias, hoy si me voy a divertido

Iceburg- Eres un depravado, porque demonios pediste películas porno

Franky- No te hagas, yo bien se que debes en cuanto las tomas prestadas cuando no estoy

Iceburg- ¿Qué, como te ente…? Es decir no es cierto

Franky- Si como no Baka-berg, ven vamos a ver estas nuevas, te van a fascinar "Las enfermeras candentes" (jalándolo)

Iceburg- ¡Suéltame!

En algún lugar del parque…

Smoker- Espero no te importe mi presencia, muchacho (exhalando el humo de sus habanos en la cara de Zoro)

Zoro- cof cof, no para nada…

Tashigi- ¡Papa! No hagas eso, ya te dije que Zoro es muy bueno

Smoker- Esta bien, pero que no se le ocurra hacer nada tonto

Zoro- ¿Quién cree que soy?

Tashigi- Bueno, Zoro, esto es para ti, felicidades (dándole su regalo)

Zoro- Gracias, Tashigi… uh una navaja, muchas gracias

Tashigi- Papa me ayudo a escogerla

Zoro- ¿Eso es bueno? (viendo la mirada asesina de Smoker)

Smoker- Es muy practica para toda ocasión, tiene un encendedor, ahora enciende mis habanos

Tashigi- ¡Papa!

Zoro- Tal vez luego, ahora ten Tashigi, es de todo mi corazón para ti (entregando el regalo)

Tashigi- Wooa, como conseguiste esto Zoro, un zorrito verde, es hermoso, como tu

Zoro- Solo digamos que tuve que ir un poquito lejos

Tashigi- No te habrás perdido por error

Zoro- Eh… tal vez

Smoker- Bueno, pudo haber sido peor

En algún otro lado, cierta persona se alistaba para otro especial día, cuando de repente

Crocodile (entrando de golpe, azotando la puerta)- Muy bien prepárate Bon… Oh maldita sea

Mr. 2- ¡YAAAAAH! (aun se estaba vistiendo)

5 minutos después y 20 años de terapia

Crocodile- Ahora vamos a entrar y si no estas vestido te tapamos y luego te mato

Mr. 2- Ya no hay problema… pero para que vinieron, no van a colgarme de un poste como las otras veces aunque fue muy excitante

Crocodile- No hoy no

Mr. 1- Pese a todo lo que ha pasado, aun eres uno de los Barrocos

Mr. 3- Asi que vinimos a pasar la Navidad con tigo, Bon Clay

Crocodile- Vienes o te colgamos del poste (amenazando con el garfio)

Los Barrocos- ¡Jefe!

Mr. 2- Ahí claro que si manigüis (aventándose al líder)

Crocodile- ¡No tan cerca! (quedando atrapado en el abrazo)

En casa de Kaya, su inseparable amigui había ido para pasar estas fechas

Kaya- Que lindo esta amigui, parece un peluche (jugueteando con un extraño animal)

Conis- Si amigui, mi papa dice que es un zorro de las nubes

Kaya- Se nota, esta muy suave y como le vas a poner

Conis- Es cierto… que tal Suu, es lo único que dice, jeje

Suu- Suuuu

Kaya- Jeje, que lindo

Klahadore (entrando con una bandeja)- Señorita Kaya, ¿Qué es ese extraño animal? Sabe que no debe meter animales a la residencia (Suu lo vio con mala cara)

Kaya- Oh vamos, es solo por hoy no va a pasar nada

Klahadore- Pues la verdad yo creo que ¡aaaaah! (el zorro comenzó a correr entre las piernas del mayordomo hasta hacerlo caer)

Conis- Jijiji, perdón

En otra casa…

Chopper- Oh vaya, todo esto es genial, una copia original y sin usar de Final Fantasy VII, una esfera del dragón de cristal, y además la de 4 estrellas… sugoi, una banda de la aldea escondida en la hoja, y una bandera pirata con un sombrero de paja… un momento esto de que anime es? (el renito se quedo pensando mas que nada, como si fuera algo mas familiar) bueno ya lo recordare, vaya, un espada Zangetsu de verdadero metal, aunque no pude llevar el trineo de Santa esta Navidad, esta ha sido una de las mejores

Finalmente pero no menos importante…

Director- ¡Feliz Navidad, Sexy Secretaria!

Sexy Secretaria- ¡AAAAAAAH! Director que esta haciendo en mi casa… a las 6 de la mañana, mejor aun como pudo entrar

Director- Rompí la ventana y me metí, ahora Feliz Navidad, tome su regalo (colocándolo contra el pecho de su asistente)

Sexy Secretaria- Es muy agradable de su parte este gesto, pero no pudo esperarse al menos hasta que fuera una hora mas apropiada

Director- Solo sentí que debía hacerlo, ni siquiera se que horas son, no he dormido desde las 7 de la mañana

Sexy Secretaria- ¿De ayer?

Director- No, de hace una semana

Sexy Secretaria- Como… no importa, gracias por el regalo y creo que yo le debo dar el suyo (entregándoselo)

Director (quitando la envoltura como loco)- Vaya una película porno, gracias

Sexy Secretaria- ¡NO ES ESO! Es una foto mía… a ver si ya con eso deja de venir a fastidiarme

Director- Aun así, es muy linda… ahora abre el que le di

/Miau/ Se oía dentro del caja

Sexy Secretaria- ¿Qué fue eso? (comenzando a desenvolverlo)

Director- Le daré una pista, no es un perro

Sexy Secretaria- Esta loco, porque metió un gatito en una caja sin hoyos

Director- No vi que se quejara, aunque me araño un poco

Sexy Secretaria- Es muy lindo (era un pequeño gatito, totalmente blanco) pero no se si pueda cuidarlo

Director- Entonces yo lo cuidare

/Miauuuu/ el felino se acurrucó en las piernas de la ayudanta, por el temor que le generaba el sujeto

Sexy Secretaria- Mejor si me lo quedo, no me imagino que le haría usted

Ahora si por ultimo, esta vez es enserio, en la enorme sala de la mansión Nefertali, un extravagante árbol de Navidad, rebosaba con decenas de regalos a sus pies, pero estos estaban totalmente intactos…

Cobra- Te encuentras bien princesa, no has tocado ninguno de los regalos

Vivi- No papi, estoy bien… estoy mas que bien, porque pudiste estar con migo esta vez

Cobra- Eso es muy lindo Vivi, a mi también me alegra estar con tigo, y te prometo que estaré contigo todo el tiempo que pueda

Vivi- Gracias (abrazándolo)

Igaram- Discúlpeme señor Nefertali, pero hay un problema en el jardín, un loco se metio y esta destrozando todo a su paso

Cobra- Igaram, no ves que estoy con mi hija, no me molestes con esas, de hecho no me molestes en todo el día

Igaram- Si… lo siento señor, yo me encargare

Fuera de ahí en el patio

Director (sobre un trineo con renos)- Hohohoho, Feliz Navidad

Sexy secretaria (sujetándose para no salir volando)- De donde demonios saco los renos y el trineo

Director- No lo se, para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenia, vamos a esparcir la felicidad

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Siento de nuevo haberme tardado un chingo, siento no haber podido empezar la segunda temporada y mas que nada siento no haber podido responder los reviews, pero espero este capitulo lo compense, tengo la fe y el propósito de año nuevo de empezar pronto la temporada antes de que algo me bloquee el camino, ya saben para lo nuevo vean mi **profile** en la sección de **spoilers. **Y pues bueno como no pude contestar los reviews ante pasados, los voy a contestar aquí, además de los pasados, nos vemos luego, y recuerden dejar sus **reviews**

**kaizoku ou16: 1-** En efecto, aun me faltan muchos personajes por meter, como lo habrás notado aquí metí a muchos que antes no habían salido, algunos no con tanta importancia, pero los que si la merecen luego tendrán su oportunidad; avísame de donde sacas beris, porque yo no encuentro, ahí luego veremos que tan cierta fue tu predicción **2- **Aun siendo infantil, nadie se le niega a Luffy, supongo que habrás visto a Brook reaparecer, pronto veras que es lo que tengo preparado para el y el duelo de las princesas suena tentador

**strife-soul: 1- **Me alegro que el final de temporada fuera tan bueno como los otros episodios para ti, supongo que ya habrás visto el de halloween, y pues pronto me pondré a actualizar mas **2- **Vaya me halagas con lo de uno de los mejores autores, pues tratare de mantener ese status, y pues nos leemos en la siguiente temporada

**nami op: 1- **Holas, se que ha sido mucho tiempo y me disculpo, pues si, el pobre de Usopp no tuvo tanta suerte en le baile, pero el Sogeking si que resalto, como habrás notado el especial de Halloween lo puse aquí **2- **Espero haber conservado esa chispa en Navidad, y haberte divertido. Y gracias por todos los besos, te devuelvo unos míos

**Flacacelcer13: 1- **Pues si por fin apareció el LuNa que tanto deseaban, no te preocupes por no haber dejado review hace mucho, yo no pude contestar este a su debido tiempo, sorry

**Yasami-Chan: 1-** La temporada aun no comienza pero le falta poco, espero este especial te mantenga por el momento **2- **No me es posible revelar tanta información de jalón, tu solo espera y veras la verdad de todo y todos… en cuanto al próximo capitulo yo diría que pronto

**hyperion: 1- **Gracias por alabar mi escritura, y mi trabajo, significa mucho. Ahora que pude releer tu review me acorde de la silla, espero aun la conserves y te diviertas tanto con estos especiales **2- ** En efecto el motociclista sin pantalones también fue de mis frases favoritas, tengan cuidado con el, jajaja

**Gabe Logan: 1- **Tantas sorpresas sucedieron en el fin del baile, tantas ya viste en el especial de noche de brujas, y ten por seguro que habrá muchas mas por venir en la siguiente temporada **2- **Significa mucho para mi que acredites el fic pasado, hombre, muchas gracias

**Nojiko: 1- **Espero te sigas divirtiéndote con todas estas aventuras y desventuras, ya veras pronto como comienza la 2ª temporada

**lucera: 1- **Todo esto que me dijiste, parece olvidado pero vamos a revisarlo, pues ya habrás visto que lo que sucedió entre Sanji y Robin, solo fue algo pasajero, tu no te preocupes que hay mucha historia, nos vemos en el msn, mi querida lucera, tenlo por seguro **2- **No te preocupes por cuando leas mis fics, ya ves que luego yo me tardo un friego, pero mas que nada me emociona poder hacerte feliz, amiga, Brook ya viste su reaparición, pero ir a la prepa… bueno ya lo veremos

**MARYAM-CHWAN: 1- **Ten cuidado y no te vayan a cachar mientras lees mi fic, espero no te traiga problemas en tu trabajo, y repito lo que sucedió entre el rubio y la ojiazul fue un tanto pasajero, y recuerdo que hay mucha historia por delante, te veo en la siguiente temporada **2- **No te preocupes si crees que repites algo, yo se que cada vez es con un motivo diferente y lo aprecio, pues aquí esta el especial navideño, ojala te haya gustado

**Hime-klaus: 1- **Te agradezco a ti, princesa, por todo tu apoyo espero no decepcionarte tanto en mis fics como en mi ser, pronto sabrás todo lo que sucederá en la siguiente temporada y bueno espero no afectarte tanto en la escuela, jeje. Y tu no te preocupes en cuanto te alargues, eso me encanta, sigue así

**maytelife14: 1- **Que bueno que dejo una sonrisa en ti con mi trabajo, espero te diviertas mas que ese es mi trabajo

**Kakushi Miko: 1- **No te preocupes por cuan largos sean tus reviews esos son los que mas me animan, hay tanto que contestar, pero tratare de sacar lo esencial, ya veremos lo que le depara a Shanks en el futuro, en algún capitulo prometo revelar quien es la embarazada y en cuanto a las super amiguis, pues pronto también entenderás porque sucede esto, recuerda que esto es solo un montón de locuras **2- **Que bueno no solo sigues este sino otros fics, que te diré del Director… pues lo dejare guardado aun no es el momento, ya les diré cuando sea oportuno

**Kaiserofdarkness: 1- **Me encanta sus reviews, hombres, siempre tan divertidos, que bueno que esperen la venidera temporada y prometo no decepcionarlos, con mas de estas super desquiciadas ideas **2- **Espero se la hayan pasado con madres en Halloween, gracias por el brindis en mi nombre, haber cuando salimos por unas chelas, jejeje

**spider-boy: 1- **Amigo, Nakama, Hermano, no sabes lo honrado que me siento que tu fueras mi centésimo review, creo que estuviste esperando el momento adecuado y por ello te lo agradezco, por tus ideas, por tu apoyo, y ya sabes que de no ser por tus fics yo no estaría aquí, voy a darle con toda madre a esta temporada, y se que siempre pode contar contigo, así como tu cuentas con migo

**Lindarin / Princesa kaizoku: 1- **Saludos Ingrid, me resulta fabuloso tu apoyo, y tus esperanzas puestas en mi trabajo, se que no hemos coincidido nunca en el msn, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que te vea te saludare, porque no hay nada mejor que conocer a alguien de aquí **2- **Yo también me pregunto de donde salen tantas cosas, espero te hayas divertido mucho con los especiales, y en cuanto a lo del mail, pues ya te dije, pero por si las dudas mi mail es 2- Las ideas solo salen que te puedo decir, uso todo lo que esta mi alcance, nos vemos

**ázy: 2- **Espero hayas podido ver mis historias y te hayan divertido mucho, yo aquí sigo dandole, para que se diviertan, y ya sabes que el Maravillante esta a vuestros servicios

**adriana.a.n: 2- **Vaya, la mejor historia de one piece, a tu parecer, bueno significa mucho tener ese titulo de tu parte, haré todo lo posible por jamás defraudarte; que bueno que te gusten los personajes del Director y su Sexy secretaria y gracias por denotar todas las parejas… hasta unas muy raras

**Anónimo: 2- **Gracias por el pequeño pero significativo comentario

**Eagle.D.ClawXXX****: 2- **No hay porque alabarme tanto por la idea, porque pues como voy a la par con el manga, sabia lo de Kuma en Thriller Bark y por eso lo agregue, pero gracias por el apoyo


	12. AVISO

Como empezar esto… ha pasado una semana desde que di esa noticia, una semana desde que dije que parte de mi mundo se había derrumbado, y como he estado?... aun confundido, aun muchas preguntas, aun muchas dudas sobre mi propio ser, pero mas que nada con un vació allá adentro.

No puedo vivir así, no con esa molestia, privándome de aquello que en verdad me hacia y me hace feliz, no quiero seguir así, y no lo haré, afrontare mis miedos, afrontare a mis padres, a mi propio ser para defender en lo que creo esta bien, y eso es lo único que ha de importar.

Quiero volver a las convenciones, quiero volver con mis amigos, quiero volver a hacer cosplay, y quiero volver a escribir; un hace su camino, uno es el único juez que importa en las decisiones que se tomen, y estoy completamente seguro de todo esto, lo haré, por mi, por mis amigos, mis nakamas, por ustedes, a todos gracias por avivar la flama de mis cenizas, a todos gracias por darme el aire para revivir.

Lo único que pido es me disculpen por esto, por decir que he muerto y ahora querer volver, puede que algunos se molesten con este berrinche que hice (ya algunos lo hicieron… bueno en broma, pero me dolió mucho que pudiera ser cierto) pero si regreso es por ustedes, porque aun hay muchas cosas incompletas y como dicen es un insulto dejar a los lectores en medio de algo.

En orden pido disculpas a

**Natsuhiko Daisuke**

**spider-boy**

**Kaizoku ou16**

**WeRa**

**Namiop**

**Say**

**Shichiko**

**OnePieceLover**

**Adriana.a.n**

**Gabe Logan**

**Áziitha kiro**

**Eagle.D.ClawXXX**

**Kaiserofdarkness**

**Strife-soul**

**Tsubasa Schumm**

**maytelife14**

**Jade**

A todos ellos por darse tiempo para escuchar y contestarme algo acerca de mi situación, por darme aires, por ser tan buenos nakamas, les juro que aquí estaré que no me rendiré nunca, que les daré todo lo mejor de mi en mis escritos (aunque me tarde un poquito), que no dejare que esto vuelva a suceder en pocas palabras

**YO SOY EL MARAVILLANTE**

**Y HE REVIVIDO!!!**


	13. Capitulo 201

El tiempo ya había pasado desde el especial de Navidad, todo parecía tan distante que comenzaba a olvidarse

Vivi- Y, osea, entonces tuve el sueño mas raro del mundo que en que, osea, iba a una fiesta de Navidad con toda la bola de corrientes del salón, osea, imagínate eso… no que oso

Nami- Pero Vivi, eso en realidad paso… no recuerdas, dijiste que te habían visitado unos fantasmas que te hicieron cambiar (Sumamente enojada por el comentario de la princesa)

Vivi- Osea, deja de fumar tu hierba barata, rara, yo, como que, nunca haría algo asi

Kaya- Cálmate Nami, todos sabemos que paso… eso es lo que cuenta, además piensa que pudo haber sido peor

Conis- Si, mi amigui tiene razón… Vivi es una malhumorada, enojona, creída, engreída, malcriada y… ¿en que estaba?

Nami- Ya no importa, lo que paso, paso

Por el lado de los chicos

Franky- Vaya que buenas vacaciones tuve… lo único malo fue que no me pude tomar nada en ese spa tan raro

Sanji- ¿De que demonios estas hablando idiota?

Robin- Por lo visto otro con amnesia

Usopp- Franky te llevaron a Alcohólicos Anónimos después del alboroto que hiciste en año nuevo

Chopper- Si, estabas mas tarugo que Rock Lee después de unos tragos de Sake y mas estupido que Goku a la hora de conducir por primera vez

Franky- Oh vamos no están exagerando un poco

Bon Clay- Magnigüis, hoy estoy alegre de que solo traigas una tanga… créeme para que trate de ignorar la imagen de un Adonis en traje de Adan, es muy difícil

Zoro- De hecho ni deberías estar aquí, escuchamos que te escapaste de la casa de rehabilitación

Franky- Ya veo… eso explica este extraño pero ¡SUPER! Pendiente (en su oreja colgaba uno de esos aretes con un numero que le ponen a los animales capturados)

Tashigi- Esto es extraño, el maestreo Shanks nunca se había tardado tanto

Zoro- Vamos Tashigi, ya sabes que ese viejo alcoholizado siempre llega tarde

Tashigi- Por eso… ayer no hubo "barra libre", ni "2X1", ni "beba su peso en alcohol" en ningún bar, así que no debería poder emborracharse tanto

Nami (señalando a la ventada del salón)- ¡Corran por su vida, un auto!

/CRRRRRRRASH/

Zoro- O tal vez el "no poder beber tanto" lo insita a beber mas

Con un auto estrellado en un salón, varios muchachos alterados por que casi enfrentan la muerte y un montón de ideas, estoy de vuelta para darles mas en esta alocado incoherente y estupida serie, he aquí sin mas preámbulo el inicio de:

**PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE**

**2ª TEMPORADA**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Afortunadamente ninguno de los alumnos resulto…

Franky- Ah… mi espalda (saliendo de los escombros)

Director- Dios es la ultima vez que le pido ride a Shanks (despegándose del parabrisas)

¬¬ eh… ignoren eso, además uno ni es alumno

Luffy- Maestro Shanks, se encuentra bien (acercándose a ayudarlo)

Shanks- Toma muchacho (dándole las llaves de su carro) Estaciónalo bien y no le dejes ningún rayón… no confió en el ballet parking

Hina- Me quiero volver chango (que de casualidad iba pasando por ahí) Señor Director, Maestro Shanks con mil demonios ¿Qué paso aquí?

Shanks- Hic… señorita Hina, puessssh mire todo comensssssssho con una gran explosión chamada el Big Ben… entonces pasaron millones de años y…

Hina- Por amor a Dios, cállese, señor Director que va a hacer al respecto con esto

Director- ¿Qué mas? Ir a mi oficina, me esta esperando una taza de café y una podadora con el motor de una camioneta

Hina- Eso no, pedazo de animal… estos muchachos se acaban de quedar sin salón

Nami- Podemos vivir sin eso, nos vemos en un mes cuando reconstruyan el salón, verdad muchachos

Todos (hasta Shanks)- Claro, vamonos

Y todos alegremente comenzaron a irse cuando…

Hina- ¡Alto! 

Director- Ok ok, aun siendo partidario del hecho de faltar a clases, no podré usar mi podadora si no resuelvo su problema, usemos el salón 111

Minutos después… frente al susodicho salón

Usopp- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

Luffy- Eh, Director, que tiene de especial el salón

Director- Nada en realidad (abrió y el salón y en efecto era un salón común y corriente, pero…)

Sanji- Un momento, todos los pupitres están… están

Vivi- ¿Todos los mesa bancos son zurdos?

Zoro- Al fin, algo de justicia (el es zurdo en el anime, fíjense, creo que el único)

Hina- Muy bien, ahora si ya podrán presentar su examen

Todos (también el Director y Shanks, otra vez)- ¿Examen?

Hina- Si es periodo de exámenes, Shanks recuérdeles a sus ignorantes alumnos

Shanks- Eh… puesss

Hina- ¿Qué rayos? Ni usted recuerda… que acaso que soy la única conciente de esto

Tashigi- Eh… (medio levantando su mano) yo también sabia

Zoro (sujetándola y tapándole la boca)- La pobrecita solo esta delirando, ha de ser que las gafas le pesan, jeje (luego le susurró algo en voz baja a ella) ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Tasahigi- Pero te lo dije… hace una semana

-_FLASHBACK-_

Tashigi- Zoro, lindo, voy a comenzar a estudiar, la próxima semana comienzan los exámenes, quieres venir conmigo

Zoro- Lo que tu digas, Tashigi, dame un minuto (forcejando con algo en las mano) no me vas vencer… maldito cubo rubik (dándole giros al cubo de colores)

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Zoro- Pensé que éramos amigos (sacando el cubo ya armado bien… para luego aventarlo)

Hina- No es posible (tapándose la cara y negando con la cabeza) Señor Director haga algo

El superior vio hacia todos lados como buscando una solución y entonces tomo un bote de basura y se lo puso en la cabeza

Hina- Bueno basta… vamos a un junta de maestros (tomando a Shanks por la capucha arrastrándolo y al Director por la camisa para llevárselos)

Shanks- Se ve que le gusta el rosa, Hina, su cabello combina con su ropa interior

Hina- Hijo de… (comenzando a patearlo a mas no poder)

Sanji- Y ahora que hacemos nosotros (viendo como esos 3 se iban)

Nami- ¡Dia libre, VAMONOS!

Todos- ¡Siiiiiiii!

Unas horas después, todos los maestros se reunieron para debatir este asunto de suma importancia.

Director- Y entonces dijo que debía hacer unos exámenes

Olvia- Vaya eso suena muy serio

White Beard- ¿Y acaso es algo tan indispensable?

Director- Claro, el juez dijo que si no me hacia unos exámenes me iba a mandar a la cárcel por maltrato laboral… pero ya todo eso quedo en el pasado, no es así Sexy Secretaria (dándole una nalgada)

Sexy Secretaria- ¡Hey! Aun tiene que ir a hacerse los exámenes o no retirare mi demanda

Hina- ¡Suficiente! Llevamos mas de 2 horas diciendo estupidez y media, y nadie se acuerda que es época de exámenes

Todos- ¡Noooo!

Dr. K- Otra vez tener que calificar las tonterías de estos niños

Ohm- Y yo ya olvide como usar una calculadora, aunque no me importa reprobar a estos debiluchos, me hace sentir estupido

Hina- Tienen que hacerlo o si no, no recibirán su paga de esta semana

Todos- ¿Nos pagan?

Hina- ¡Solo háganlo maldita sea!

Shanks- Utsssssssss, que pesado, pero ya que… no cresssssh, Hawky… Hawky? (viéndolo directamente a los ojos)

Gan Fall- Yo diría que se volvió a dormir con los ojos abiertos

Director- Bueno mientras ustedes se encargan de los exámenes yo y la Sexy Secretaria 

Hina- La secretaria y yo (arreglando el error del superior)

Director- Usted también puede venir Hina

Hina- Usted no ira a ningún lado… tiene una montaña de papeleo que hacer y no me ire de aquí hasta ver todo terminado

Director- Esta bien… todos ustedes váyanse a dar clases de lo que den (a los maestros) y usted venga a ver que trabajo, pero le advierto que lo hago en ropa interior (comenzando a quitarse los pantalones)

Hina- Porque no me muero

Y asi comenzaron las rondas de exámenes… pero debido a que ningún maestro estaba conciente de que era esta época la mayoría de los exámenes eran sumamente improvisados algo incoherentes y algunos… bueno para que les cuento ya lo verán

Al día siguiente, en clase de matemáticas, el grupo de Luffy estaba por enfrentar uno de las pruebas mas difíciles de su existencia

Mihawk- Muy bien, escorias sin cerebro, hoy van a conocer lo que es un examen de verdad y no una de esas mediocridades de otros maestros

Chopper- Eh… ma… maestro, puedo ir al…

Mihawk- ¡SILENCIO! (lanzando su intimidante mirada)

Chopper- Creo que ya no necesito ir al baño…

Mihawk- Perfecto, ahora comencemos con esto (Colocando sobre el escritorio una pila de hojas)

Shanks- Alto ahí, Kureha (el pelirrojo entro abruptamente al salón)

Mihawk- Preguntar si estas ebrio no tendría sentido, a estas alturas

Shanks- Rayos aun no encuentro a Kureha

Luffy- ¡Hey! Hola maestro Shanks

Shanks- Hola Luffy… hic

Mihawk- Lárgate de aquí estupido, estoy por aplicar mi examen

Shanks- Eh… no essssh cierto es mi turno de aplicarlesssssh examen a ellos

Mihawk- Idiota, tu clase ya paso hace tiempo, ahora es mi turno

Franky- De hecho, maestro, ya es hora del almuerzo usted nos mantuvo cautivos

Usopp- Si, no vaya a ser que trate de robarnos la sangre en una de esas

Mihawk- Por una ultima maldita vez, que no soy un vampiro, soy francés

Robin- Si además si fuera un vampiro no podría salir en el día, o verse en un espejo o poder deletrear

Kaya- De donde sacas esas cosas Robin

Conis- Si amigui… eso esta raro, según yo los vampiros saben deletrear

Mihawk- A callar de una vez y tu Shanks largo de aquí, ten toma diviértete con esto (dándole una trampa para dedos)

Shanks- Oh genial, esa la serpiente come dedos… otra vez

El francés aventó amigo de parranda por la puerta y luego la azoto. Inmediatamente antes de que surgiera otra tontería repartió los exámenes

Mihawk- Tienen una hora para resolver el examen, no hay preguntas, así que comiencen

Usopp- Eh maestro… (temeroso a que lo matara por preguntar) porque el examen esta en ceros y unos

Mihawk- Esta en código binario, vamos hasta un mono ciego podría resolver esto… miren al mono en la esquina del salón

Y en efecto era un primate con una venda en los ojos contestándolo, con algo de mala ortografía pero contestándolo

Franky- Rayos ahora se que es cierto que dicen que soy mas estupido que un mono.

Paso la hora, para entonces solo Tashigi había podido contestar el examen sin problemas, los demás simplemente se resignaron así que hicieron en el examen cada cosa que se les viniera a la mente, excepto Luffy que a mitad de la prueba se puso a jugar con el mono, cosa que este tampoco lo contestara. 

Tras todo esto, los alumnos ahora tendrían pesadillas con las diferencias y las derivadas de x a la enésima potencia y uno que otro soñaría que el directorio telefónico los atacaría sin pantalones, mientras que Hawkeye se había quedado dormido con la mirada activa y Shanks… bueno solo digamos que logro liberar sus dedos y liberar a los animales de un zoológico en el proceso

El próximo examen fue el de Historia de White Beard

Nami- Muy bien, historia conozca la historia del mundo como la palma de mi… cuando demonios me hice este tatuaje

White Beard- Calmados muchachos el examen no es ningún reto

Sanji- Esta loco, que es esta pregunta "Diga en que lugar, en que sistema solar y a cuantos años luz se desarrollan los eventos de le hexalogia de la Guerra de las Galaxias"

Vivi- Esto no es historia ósea, son tonterías de sus películas 

WB- Hize el examen hace 15 minutos, en algunas hojas se ve mi puño en lo hoja por estar golpeado la copiadora

Mr. 2- No se estrese, maestro, digo mire la fea señal que hizo aquí (mostrando lo que parecía ser una señal obscena con las manos)

WB- Eh no… eso si es parte del examen

Usopp- Pero esto no tiene sentido porque no pone historia de nuestro país

Sanji- Usopp ni siquiera nadie sabe que país es este

Zoro- Claro que si, estamos de Canadá

Chopper- Oh claro, Canadá, sus miel de maple, el hocky y sus moneda que es una imitación del dólar estadounidense

Usopp- Tienes razón, no hay nada como cantar el himno canadiense (parado en el banco usando un traje de guardabosques rojo) _Oh Canadá…!_

Sanji- No sean idiotas, no vivimos en Canadá (interrumpiendo el himno) Este sujeto se pierde al ir al baño, como rayos creen que va a saber algo de geografía

Zoro- Hey eso solo sucedió una vez, además no soy como tu que confunde a los tipos afeminados con chicas

Sanji- Maldito, como sabes eso… es decir, de que estas hablando

Zoro- No te hagas, como se llamaba tu amiguito, ese del cabello verde… Shun?

WB- Basta no me importa quien esta sexual o geográficamente desviado, pueden resolver eso después del examen

Nami- Este examen no tiene nada de historia, solo son un montón de películas…

Tashigi- No es para tanto, mira aquí hay una "El imperio persa se desenvolvió como un gran potencia en los tiempos de la Antigua Grecia, como se llamo el emperador que intento dominar el mundo existente en la película 300"

Nami- Algún comentario

Tashigi- Bueno, si pusiste atención en clase o has ido al cine estas preguntas no son tan difíciles

Robin- Cierto, además mira a esas 2

Kaya- Ahí amigui, te acuerdas de esta película

Conis- Uhy si, esa donde estaba ese galán con esa chica que también actuó en esta otra pregunta

Kaya- Si amigui, y luego cuando el elefante exploto y esta otra cosa paso

Conis- Claro que me acuerdo amigui

Franky- Vaya eso si que es hablar en clave

WB- Ven así es como se hace, solo hay que tener un poco de memoria

Nami- Si pero aun así, momias, superhéroes, civilizaciones que no existieron, por favor como voy a saber como se llamaban los nombres de los 9 Emperadores Piratas del mar… vamos por favor si los piratas no tienen nada de sentido en la historia

Chopper- Pero Nami, los piratas son geniales, de hecho hay un manga en que un chico que se parece a Lu… (Pronto Usopp le tapo la boca antes de que algo mas sucediera)

Usopp- Silencio Chopper, no trates de contradecir a Nami, yo una vez lo hice y…bueno digamos que mi nariz nunca a sido larga

El tiempo prosiguió, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, estos en horas, estas en un día y el día se volvió a transformar en segundos, hasta ser el día siguiente, lo que implicaba otros exámenes, este día empezarían con el de Deportes. Todos estaban a fuera en el campo, esperando lo peor, todos en pantaloncillos de deportes, menos Franky que como siempre traía su poco atractivo atuendo.

Luffy- Profesor porque estamos afuera, acaso aun no reconstruyen el gimnasio por el incidente del Gatorade

Zoro- Quien diría que esa cosa contiene jugo de gato

Tashigi- Lo mas sorprendente es que los felinos sean tan volátiles

Ohm- En parte es por eso, pero también es porque ahí no podía enterar minas

Todos- ¿MINAS?

Ohm- Minas… es decir, explosivos sensibles al contacto

Kaya- Uff, que bueno que es eso y no minas

Conis- Verdad amigui

Sanji- Oiga porque traemos estos chalecos con carne (todos por alguna ridícula razón traían salchichas o terneras en la ropa)

Ohm- Eso es muy simple verán, en el examen… Monkey D. Luffy no se coma su chaleco

Luffy- Graff braw ram

Ohm-Oh bueno… al fin ese seria su almuerzo. Como su examen de deportes deberán entrar a este laberinto (mostrando el laberinto de piedra atrás de ellos)

Vivi- Osea, como que desde cuando ha estado esa cosa ahí

Robin- Esto muestra la falta de atención que tenemos los adolescentes hoy en día

Ohm- Así es, ahora para aprobar deberán entrar al laberinto y buscar estas calificaciones (mostrando una hoja de papel con un 8), hay varias de estas notas dentro, quien quiera reprobar solo debe entrar y completar el laberinto, pero quien guste sacar un 10 deberá encontrarlo

Usopp- Un momento y que tal si no queremos entrar, esto es inhumano

Ohm- No se preocupen lo tengo todo resuelto (saco un silbato y soplo pero no se oyo nada)

Tashigi- ¿Un silbato para perros?

Nami- Miren a Chopper (señalándolo)

Chopper- AAAAAAAH, detenlo (revolcándose el pobrecito en el piso)

Nami- y… también a Luffy (tapándose la cara)

Mr. 2- Eso no importa, miren a los perros, aaaaaaaah

Tras recoger a los caídos y salir sin mas escapatoria de los furiosos chihuahuas, los alumnos huyeron dentro del laberinto

Nami- Muy bien, si nos mantenemos unidos y trabajamos como un grupo podremos salir de aquí sanos y… ¿A dónde diablos se fueron? 

Pronto todo mundo se vio corriendo por los pasadillos del laberinto, como una escena de scooby doo, donde la gente entra por un lugar y sale por otro sin sentido, combinado con el hecho de que se oían explosiones de vez en cuando, o salían cierras eléctricas en el piso o bolas gigantes de piedra.

Tashigi- Zoro tengo miedo… nunca me ha gustado esta clase, pero esto ya es demasiado (avanzando con el de la mano)

Zoro- Calmada, saldremos de aquí vivos o moriré en el intento… mira un 10 (en efecto una calificación alta colgaba de un hilo) Ire por el

Tashigi- Espera Zoro, debe haber un trampa muy peligrosa ahí

Zoro y Alguien mas- Lo tengo (sujetando el papel simultáneamente)

Tashigi- Esto no se ve bien

Zoro- Que haces aquí barra de mantequilla

Kaku- Aun lado cabeza de ensalada tengo que aprobar esta materia o tendré que hacer el extraordinario… y yo ya he estado ahí

Zoro- Dame eso, un cabeza hueca como tu no merece esto

Kaku- ¿Y tu si?

/click/ algo se acciono, pronto agujas salieron de la pared y los pasadizos se cerraron

Tashigi- ¡AAAAAH!

Kaku- Demonios vamos a morir

Zoro- No si trabajamos en equipo, rápido suelta esa cosa y dame tu mano

1.27 segundos después, la cabeza de Kaku abria uno de los muros, gracias a ser utilizado como ariete por el peliverde

Kaku- Hijo de puta, dijiste que usarías los pies

Zoro- Es que me equivoque de pared (soltando al narizón) vamonos Tashigi, ahora hay que encontrar la salida

Tashigi- Pero no lo iras a desatar (el tipo estaba atado para… bueno porque a Zoro le pareció útil y tenia que usar esa cuerda que tenia en algo)

Kaku- Si desátame desgraciado

Zoro- Toma una cuchara ya sabes que hacer con esto (y así la pareja dejo al miembro del CP9)

Kaku- ¿A que rayos te refieres con esto!

Por otra parte Usopp, Chopper y Franky habían pasado una buena cantidad de trampas, mortales, como pisos minados, fosos llenos de leopardos y payasos, rayos lasers y hasta un tótem viviente

Usopp- Vaya nunca pensé que pudiera hacer algo así de valeroso y atlético

Chopper- Ni yo, pensé que íbamos a morir, pero woa osea, es como haber visto a Goku convertirse en Super Sayajin por primera vez, si no lo viste deberías matarte (por favor no lo hagan… y si lo hacen que al menos sea con "ruleta rusa")

Franky- En efecto, pero bueno, al final de todo esto parece que lo conseguimos (arrancando una nota)

Usopp- Un seis… casi me mato por un seis

Chopper- Calma Usopp, si ya hemos llegado tan lejos a lo mejor encontraremos otras califca… Ahhh (de repente el renito comenzó a flotar como si algo lo atrapara)

Franky- Rayos… aun no estoy ebrio y ya veo animales flotando

?- Ya te tengo bebe… horohorohoro

Siendo ahora invisible, la ya identificada princesa fantasma, salio corriendo con Chopper en sus manos

Usopp- Esa risa… es esa chica loca de Halloween, me las pagara por esta y por todas las que nos hizo (corriendo inmediatamente siguiendo al reno)

Franky- Usopp ten cuidado vas a regresar a…

Usopp- WAAAAH, los lasers… déjenme malditos leopardos… como supieron usar esas pistolas (en efecto el narizón se topo con todas las trampas que había evitado)

Perona (ya visible)- Horohorohoro, sabia que si entraba a esta escuela podría volver a encontrarte bebe… ahora solo tengo que completar el examen y cuidarme que ninguno de estos tontos me encuentre (corriendo con la vista hacia atrás)

/CRASH/ Esto solo hizo que se tropezara con alguien mas

Vivi- Ah… fíjate por donde vas freaky

Perona- No sabes con quien te metes, verdad, yo soy la princesa fantasma, horohorohoro

Vivi- Así pues para que lo sepas yo soy una verdadera princesa, Vivi Nefertali, princesa de las empresas Arabasta

Perona- Así, pues nunca vas a tener un muñeco tan lindo como el que yo tengo (mostrandole a Chopper)

Chopper- Vivi, ayúdame… (con ojos de perrito apunto de morir)

Vivi- ¿Quién eres tu? Osea

Chopper- Vivi, yo voy contigo, soy tu compañero, tu amigo

Vivi- Eh… no recuerdo, digo osea, como voy a recordar a un cualquiera… pero aun asi, no dejare que tu tengas algo que yo no tenga, freaky corriente

Franky- Genial esto será una pelea de princesas (sentándose a lado de donde Chopper estaba tirado)

Chopper- ¿Como llegaste aquí? No estabas con Usopp

Franky- Eh… como digo esto será una pelea de gatas

Vivi- Arpía

Perona- Zorra

Vivi- Simplona

Perona- Amargada

Vivi- Estupida

Perona- Pendeja

Vivi- Desarreglada

Perona- Mal teñida

Franky- Rayos esto es como en mis películas… claro que ahí estarían desnudas y en una tina de gelatina de limón, pero se parece mucho

Mientras tanto, afuera del laberinto

Zoro- Listo salimos, jajaja, y creían que seriamos los últimos en salir (Avante se mostraba en el brillo del sol)

Tashigi- Eh, Zoro, no es por nada pero…

Ohm- Lo felicito señor Roronoa… volvió al punto de partida, pedazo de idiota

Zoro-No, se que me esta engañando

Tashigi- Pero Zorrito, mira ese letrero de entrada… y los perros que nos persiguieron en un principio

Ohm- Holly ataca (Un enorme labrador del tamaño de un carro salio de la nada)

Zoro- Corre por tu vida (sujetando a la peliazul para regresar al laberinto)

De vuelta adentro

Sanji- Déjame maldito afeminado como rayos no te he perdido en este laberinto (el rubio trataba de escapar de Bon Clay)

Mr.2- No me dejes solo, mi amoshhhhh, no te hagas que bien que te gusta

Whiper- Déjame maldita loca como rayos no te he perdido en este laberinto (el rapado trataba de escapar de Laki)

Laki- No te atrevas a cortarme, estupido, no te hagas que no hay nadie mas que te quiera como yo

En eso las 2 parejitas se cruzaron

Sanji- Que haces tu aquí… ustedes también están en el examen (mientras seguían corriendo)

Whiper- Cual examen, me metí a este lugar a ver si perdía esta loca… pero creo que todo empeoro

Sanji- Rayos esto es muy complicado, pero tengo una idea que nos sacara de este apuro

Whiper- ¿En serio?

Sanji- Si /tas/ (le metió el pie para que este tropezara y chocara con las perseguidoras)

Whiper- Hijo de la chingada, me las vas a…

Mr. 2- Mi amor no me dejes, que no te cambiaria por nadie, ni por este cuero sin camisa

Laki (incorporándose, sumamente furiosa)- Con que si eh… no pensé que fueras de esos músicos invertidos, Whiper

Whiper- ¿QUEEEEEEE? Espera, esto esta mal

Laki- Claro que esta mal, pero yo te voy a emparejar hasta que no se te pueda parar (azotándolo contra la pared)

Whiper- Espera Laki, al menos déjame pedir protección 

Laki- Protección es lo menos que te va a importar, ponte esto… ¡YA! (un traje de vaquero)

Whiper- Que demo…

Laki- Póntelo y toca country hasta que no se te pare la boca

Por ahí del centro del enredado lugar

Robin- **Par de estupidas, como terminamos así**

La endemoniada chica les gritaba a Kaya y Conis, ya que las 3 se encontraban metidas en una de las trampas del laberinto

Kaya- Pero la palanca decía "Súper Divertida Trampa de Arena"

Conis- Si, amigui, sonaba muy divertido

Robin- **Estupidas te voy a dar un super divertido puñetazo **(El brazo le comenzó a temblar un poco, fue entonces que su personalidad cambio) _Es decir un super divertido abrazo de grupo_

Las 3- Wiiiiiiiiii

?- Wiii, esto es el paraíso

Kaya- Que demo… que esta cosa enterrado en la arena en medio de las 3

?- Solo soy yo señoritas, Brook, el elegante esqueleto… que por alguna razón termino metido en la arena, pero al verlas a las tres por debajo creo que valió la pena, mis ojos brillan con alegría… pero JA, no tengo ojos YOHOHOHOHO!

Conis- WAAAAH, no quiero ser enterrada en arena y no haber ido a la playa

Brook- No se preocupen señoritas (reincorporándose de las arenas movedizas), con mi super largo cuerpo las sacare de aquí

Robin- _Ahí aunque seas un pervertido eres muy lindo_

Brook- Luego me pueden compensar ensayándome sus pantis

Instantes después de ese comentario, las chicas ya estaban afuera de la trampa, gracias a un extraño movimiento de la demoníaca Robin para usar al huesudo como escalera y luego como pala para cavar una tumba y entéralo ahí tres metros bajo tierra

Mientras en la oficina del Director

Director- Numero 23, Despedir a todo el personal y sustituirlos con monos amaestrados. Numero 15, Cambiar jabón para baños, por salsa de tomate… esta anotando todo esto señorita Hina

Hina- ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? Le dije que firmara estos papeles, no que me dijera estas estupideces

Director- Esta bien, esta bien… veamos, Sexy Secretaria ¿como me llamo?

Sexy Secretaria- No juegue con migo, bien que sabe su nombre, y el mío, y ya no me diga así, dígame…

Zoro- ¡Salimos! (azotando la puerta de la oficina)

Tashigi- Zoro, esto no es la salida del laberinto… y ahora que lo pienso como llegamos aquí

Director- Muchachos (como a punto de reprenderlos) ¿Traen el pollo frito?

Zoro y Tashigi- ¿Como?

Director- En ese caso, vayan a buscarlo, vamos tomen la paga de Hina y vayan por el pollo (les dio el sobre, y cerro la puerta como si nada)

Hina- Oiga, que demonios hizo, ese dinero era mio, deténganse niños (abrió la puerta pero…) ¿A dónde se fueron?

Sexy Secretaria- Eh ahí el misterio de porque se pierde tanto ese muchacho

De regreso al laberinto por enésima y ultima vez. Luffy y Nami corrían rápidamente de una explosión de fuego, como agua inundando un castillo de arena en la playa, las flamas los seguían destruyendo todo a su paso

Nami- ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Luffy tengo miedo

Luffy- No te preocupes Nami, mientras estemos juntos no te pasara nada, te lo prometo

Nami- No podemos correr por siempre, hay que encontrar donde protegernos

Luffy- Mira… (señalando un lugar adecuado) Detrás de esos barriles que dicen "inflamable" quiere decir que no son "flamables"

Nami- No Luffy, de hecho significan lo mismo (pero fue muy tarde, el chico de goma lo sujeto y saltaron tras los barriles)

Extrañamente el fuego no detono los contenedores, y hasta se extinguieron

Luffy- Que decías Nami

Nami- Nada Luffy, nada (abrazándolo y dándole un beso, pero su afortunada estupidez)

Ace- Así se hace hermanito (el joven se les acerco un poco quemado)

Luffy- Ace que haces aquí, también tuviste el examen

Nami- Y porque estas tan fogoso, tu iniciaste el incendio

Ace- Lo que pasa es que me quede dormido cuando fue mi examen… hace 3 días, y hoy que me levante se me callo el encendedor en esto (mostrando una lata de refresco con la leyenda "Nitroglicerina") Es un refresco un poco fuerte/burp/

Nami- Que demo

Luffy- Mira Nami, la salida

Nami- Gracias a Dios

Ace- Perfecto ahora podré salir con mi 8… donde esta la nota

Nami- Jejeje (viendo de lejos al hermano de su novio, sosteniendo la nota robada)

Eventualmente todos comenzaron a salir del laberinto, muchos reprobados así como dañados física y emocionalmente, pero todavía faltaba alguien

Usopp- Eh… donde esta Zoro

Robin- También falta Tashigi

/Pop/ Del tierra se hizo un monto y de pronto salieron las cabezas de estos 2

Zoro- Ahora si es la salida verdad

Tashigi- Si… sabia que lo harías Zoro 

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras poco a poco el hoyo se hacia mas grande y salían

Los exámenes seguían su paso, y era sorprendente lo que algunos maestro podían preguntar, llego a darse el caso que uno de los estudiantes corrió del salón con el bote de basura en su cabeza, golpeándose y gritando "No sirvo"… Pero bueno no fue ninguno de nuestros protagonistas así que no ha de importar. Tocaba ahora el examen de literatura

Olvia- Bueno muchachos el examen en si no es nada difícil, lo único que necesitan saber es haber leído el libro que le toco a cada uno y podrán contestarlo con facilidad

Todos (menos Tashigi y Robin)- ¿Cuál libro?

-_FLASHBACK_-

Olvia- Este periodo veremos el tema de la novela, para esta parte cada quien leerá una novela diferente y al final analizaremos su contenido, esto será muy fácil¿Alguna pregunta?

Luffy- Maestra mama de Robin¿Qué es un libro?

Olvia- Alguna pregunta con sentido (viendo que hacer preguntas estupidas no llevaría a nada, todos se callaron) Muy bien, ahora les repartiré sus libros

Y así comenzaron, tal vez era el destino, tal vez fue algo que el autor se dio el tiempo de pensar tal vez un mono atado a una maquina de escribir hizo esto, pero al final fueron extrañas coincidencias que surgieron a la hora de repartición

Frank- "Yo robot" Vaya… no sabia que los robots podían escribir libros

Zoro- "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días", vah he hecho ese recorrido en menos tiempo

Sanji- Eso demuestra lo olvidadizo y poco orientado que eres, cabellos de lechuga

Zoro- Así y que vas a leer tu, espanta mosquitos

Sanji- Veamos… ¿"Sopa de pollo para el alma"? Debe ser un recetario

Zoro- A mi me suena muy gay, justo para ti tablero de dardos

Sanji- Así pues ya lo veremos (comenzando a leer)

Zoro- ¿Y bien?... ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Sanji- No estoy llorando, snif… estupido

Mr.2- Ahí mi, amosh, ve que no tiene nada de malo expresar tus sentimientos

Sanji- ¡AAAAH! No me toques

Zoro- Y a ti que te toco Bon Clay

Mr.2- "El retrato de Dorian Gray" 

Zoro- Me suena gay también

Tashigi- No digas eso Zoro, es una historia sobre un hombre que trata de ser joven y bello por toda la vida y como es que esto afecta su vida

Zoro- Y me vas a decir que eso no es gay

Tashigi- Pues ahora que lo dices… Zoro, mejor mira la novela que me toco (mostrando su volumen de "La maquina de tiempo")

Zoro- Vaya, y no lo habías leído antes

Tashigi- Si, pero la maestra me dio la versión detallada… hasta dice como hacer una maquina del tiempo (mostrando las hojas llenas de ecuaciones, derivadas, integradas y demas procesos complicados matemáticos)

Kaya- ¿Qué te toco amigui?

Conis- Ahí no, primero dime que te toco a ti amigui

Kaya- Pero si yo pregunte primero no se vale

Conis- Vamos amigui, acuérdate que me debes una de cuando se te olvido la tarea

Kaya- Si pero vamos no quieres usar eso ahora

Robin- **Bueno ya par de descerebradas, no estén con estas tonterías **(Las rubias solo se quedaron viendo extrañadas)

Kaya y Conis- Mejor dinos tu Robin, anda dinos, dinos

Robin- **Si se callan las malditas…**(Entonces volvió a cambiar) _Digo, que claro, amiguitas, a mi me toco "El Dr. Jekil y el Sr. Hyde"… ahora ustedes_

Kaya- A mi me toco una novela de Sherlock Holmes… jeje, como si yo supiera de estas cosas misteriosas y secretas

Conis- Yo también amigui, mira que no se nada de guerra y me toco "La guerra de los mundos"

Kaya- ¿Qué hay de ti Vivi¿Vivi?

Extrañamente, la peliazul estaba profundamente metida en su libro

Conis- Oh rayos, es la señal del Apocalipsis, Vivi, esta leyendo

Franky- Todos corran a las montañas (aventando un escritorio a la ventana para huir)

Vivi- Oh cállense, si entiendo este libro podré ser mas rica que nunca, jejeje

Nami- Vamos princesa no te puedes creer esa basura, es solo un libro

Vivi- Así que dice el tuyo, rara

Nami- Eh… bueno no lo he visto (lo tomo, leyó el titulo e inmediatamente se puso a lado de la princesa para leer de la misma forma)

Luffy- Nami… Nami¿Qué paso?

Nami- Silencio Luffy, tengo ser muy cuidadosa con los detalles

Luffy- Vamos Nami, déjame ver… (robándole el libro)

Nami- Luffy, no juegues conmigo

Luffy- Solo quiero ver el titulo "oroset led alsi al"

Usopp- Un nombre muy peculiar

Nami- Tonto, lo estas leyendo al revés, dice "La isla del Tesoro"

Usopp- Nami no creerás esas cosas

Nami- Así como tu no deberías creer en "Pinocho" (que era el libro que le toco al narigon)

Usopp- Eh… pues eso además es solo una coincidencia, pero uno no le pasan esas cosas por decir mentiras, además yo nunca he dicho una mentira

Chopper- Creo que te acaba de crecer la nariz

Usopp- ¡AAAAH! Corran a las colinas (trato de lanzar una mesa a otra ventana pero lo unico que logro fue golpear a Sanji en el proceso)

Sanji- Desgraciado, me las pagaras

Usopp- Pero yo no fui, fueron… fueron los seres invisibles

Chopper- Volvió a crecer

Usopp- Esto ya no es gracioso (comenzando a huir del rubio)

Luffy- Y a ti que te toco Chopper

Chopper- Esto (lo que parecía ser un libro de niños) "Como el grinch se robo la navidad"

Nami- Vaya, no te da pánico el titulo

Chopper- No soy como Usopp, no soy tan crédulo para creer esas cosas

Nami- Eh… si tienes razón, ya oíste eso princesa, no vas a poder convertir el plomo en oro con ese libro del "Alquimista"

Chopper- Dijiste Alquimista, como en Full Metal Alchemist, Vivi déjame ver

Nami-¿Qué no acaba de contradecirse?... Bueno Luffy, ya solo faltas tu, que te… porque traes una brocha y pintura blanca

Luffy- No lo se algo en este libro me insito (mostrando su copia de "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer")

Nami-Pero de donde sacaste esas cosas

Luffy- No lo se, sin darme cuenta ya las tenia

Mientras en otro lado

Director- Donde esta mi pintura Sexy secretaria, como voy a pintar que "Yo rockeo"

Sexy Secretaria- Ya le dije que usted se la dio al estudiante con sombrero de paja

Director- Es cierto… me presta su esmalte de uñas, necesito algo con que dejar mi marca

-_FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Director- Entonces le dije, que era el dedo mas grande que había visto en mi vida y la Sexy secretaria me abofeteó

Sexy Secretaria- Por que usted me había aventado ese bote de basura

Hina- A que vino esa historia sin sentido

Director- No lo se… siento como si alguien se hubiera equivocado al momento de escribir los diálogos

Sexy Secretaria- Que demonios esta diciendo

… Ups me equivoque, ahora regresando con los alumnos del aula del sombrero de paja. Bueno como era de esperarse prácticamente nadie había leído su libro, o de seguro ni sabían donde estaba como Chopper que había terminado enterrándolo con todos sus tomos de diferente mangas y revistas Jump, o como Zoro que se perdió mientras leía y debió cambiar su libro por un pasaje de regreso y un emparedado.

Otros por su parte al menos pudieron dar una leída aceptable… y por aceptable digo leer el principio, el final e inventar lo que paso en medio, como Usopp diciendo que pinocho era una maquina asesina del futuro o simplemente trataron de inventar lo primero que se les venia a la mente si es que habían recordado el titulo. Al final todo fue un desastre para los pobres y pocos instruidos alumnos, Luffy que fue el peor de los casos no escribió nada en la hoja y en nombre puso "Tengo un nombre"

Pasaron otros días y los exámenes siguieron pasando…era el día de la ultima prueba, que podría ser viniendo del alcohólico de Shanks que por lo general esa semana no había dado con los salones

Vivi- Ossssssh, osea esto es el colmo, ya no aguanto estos exámenes, ya no me dejan tiempo para nada

Tashigi- Te refieres a que tienes que estudiar mucho, Vivi

Nami- El día que esta egocéntrica y engreída princesa estudie, yo me haré trucos de magia con un bastón

Vivi- Así es cerebrito, como dijo la corriente, yo jamás estudiaría me refiero a que los exámenes me quitan mi vida social en las clases, ya no puedo mensajearme con mi Kozita

Zoro- Me lleva

Kaya- Pero vamos si ya este es el ultimo examen, que tan difícil puede ser

Conis- Si tienes razón, digo ya sobrevivimos a todo lo anterior

Chopper- Literalmente, que creen los maestros que es esto, una academia ninja, como para tratar de matarnos

Usopp- Si sobre todo, el examen de la Dr. Kureha, quien diría que nos infectaría con una enfermedad rara y nos pediría hacer nuestra propia cura

Franky- Que bueno que la cerebrito de Tashigi pudo hacerla antes de que nos matáramos

Zoro- Todo esa pelea y los 2 incendios no hubieran sido necesarios si te hubieras quedad quieto, idiota

Franky- Ya olvídalo, nadie salio herido

Sanji- Que dijiste estupido (gritaba con la cara totalmente vendada a una planta que tenia el mismo peinado que Franky)

Mr. 2- _Deja te ayudo, mi adorado_

Sanji- Alto ahí… no se te ocurra, suéltame degenerado androgino (atrapado en el abrazo de este)

Luffy- Pero vamos muchachos ya es el ultimo examen, ya después de esto podemos ir a disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana

Nami- Luffy… es martes apenas

Luffy- ¿Qué el fin de semana no empieza el martes?

Robin- Todos cállense… siento una presencia… es como… como…

Chopper- ¿Un camión de helados?

Nami- ¿Un barco trasatlántico?

Zoro- ¿Un grupo de activistas enfurecidos?

Vivi- Que están diciendo ustedes bola de nacos

Kaya- Pero Vivi, Robin siempre acierta con sus predicciones

Conis- Cierto amigui, esas cosas pasaron las ultimas 3 veces

Vivi- Cierto… todavía no me recupero de lo del barco

Robin- ¡Un manada de rinocerontes alvinos!

Y en efecto la pared del costado fue destruida por tal amenaza, aunque afortunadamente no golpearon a ninguno de los presentes… algo peculiar es que en uno de los carnudos animales iba montado el Director, junto con su ayudanta y Hina atada en otro animal. Tras toda la destrucción… solo quedo uno, del cual Shanks se bajo

Luffy- ¿Profesor Shanks?

Shanks- Essssshe es el nombre… gracias Rick (refiriéndose al animal) ya puedes retirarte (le dio una palmada en el trasero y este salio corriendo embistiendo a Usopp en el proceso)

Usopp (reincorporándose… o mas bien reviviendo)- Es la ultima vez que salgo sin el repelente de rinocerontes

Nami- Profesor puede decirnos que estaba haciendo… con esas bestias

Shanks- Ah ssssssshi… es que se me paso el autobús y use el rinoceronte Express

Franky- Tiene mucho sentido

Shanks- Pero bueno… no importa, cuantos animalessssssh libere o cuantos postelefonicos tire en el camino… eshhhhhh hora de su exxxamemen… donde lo pusssshe?... Parece que lo perdí

Todos- ¡SIIIIIIII!

Shanks- En dado caso es hora del plan 3 (saco unas hojas y las comenzó a repartir)

Vivi- Oh por Dios el examen es tan complicado que mis reales y dulces ojitos no lo logran ver

Nami- Aunque si eres muy tonta para comprender como funciona un semáforo, princesa, esto solo es un hoja en blanca

Una vez que termino de repartir, el pelirrojo se puso al frente y…

Shanks- Muy bien, mushashos, shhhhi han eshhhhhhtado en mis classsssssshes podrán contestar esto (saco un plátano de una bolsa, lo puso en la mesa, he izo lo que no se había visto desde el primer episodio de la serie… hablo sobrio) Expliquen en al menos mil palabras porque esta banana es una manzana, mencionando su determinación en la existencia de nuestro ser hoy en dia y su importancia en el desarrollo de la humanidad… alguna duda (todos se quedaron boquiabiertos) no, perfecto (saco de la bolsa una botella de vodka y se la tomo de un golpe… volviendo a embriagarse)

Y aunque la respuesta es tan obvia como sumar 2 mas seno cuadrado de X cúbica, los alumnos simplemente trataron de no sonar tan estupidos a la hora de contestar, aunque hubo unos que no tuvieron muchas ideas como Usopp que termino escribiendo en toda la hoja "no entiendo" una y otra vez, en diferentes tonos y tamaños de manera que si se veía de lejos parecía la cara del Sogeking… eso fue algo que la verdad no espero.

Ya todo parecía haber concluido, los exámenes, el estudio y como consecuencia la vida social, las mesadas y demás privilegios de los alumnos a la hora que sus padres descubrirán sus catastróficas calificaciones… pero bueno muchos al final estaban acostumbrados. Aunque aun había algo inconcluso

Director- ¿Donde esta mi billetera? (su oficina se había convertido en un mar de papeleo)

Sexy Secretaria- No tenia porque aventársela a la señorita Hina, mire lo que ocasiono ahora los papeles se revolvieron

Hina- Es mucho pedir que cumpla sus labores como Director de esta escuela… póngame atención, no meta la cabeza en los papeles como avestruz

Director- Pensé que iba a resultar (sacando la cabeza quedando con una hoja en la cabeza, la cual la toma) Uh vaya que es esto

Hina- Posiblemente uno de los muchos papeles que le dije que firmara y no ha hecho

Director- De hecho no… este es una carta para usted de la Superintendencia del distrito

Hina- ¿Qué dijo?

Sexy Secretaria- Santo Cielo, dijo una palabra con tantas silabas

Hina- Eso no, como que para mi

Directror- Si… aquí dice que usted debió informarme a mi y a los maestros que el periodo de exámenes seria pospuesto, por circunstancias de mandos superiores

Hina- No es cierto… yo, yo siempre estoy al tanto de todo, déme eso, debe estar mintiendo (arrebatándoselo)

Sexy Secretaria- Eso quiere decir que…

Director- Que Hina obligo a todos los maestros a poner exámenes antes de lo previsto y a nosotros a preocuparnos por eso

Hina-¿Cómo me pude haber equivocado?

Director- No puede ser Hina (la sujeto por la espalda y por la barbilla para luego tratar de jalarla) Debe ser una mascara, Hina no es tan fea como es esta imitación

Hina- Suélteme pedazo de idiota (dándole una vuelta de lucha libre estrellándolo contra la pared) me equivoque, lo admito… que dirán de mi

Director- Son cosas que pasan, si yo me disculpara por cada tontería que hago no me podría divertir, lo importante es que lo admite… y que se lo podemos restregar en la cara de vez en cuando

Hina- Hey

Director- No se crea, pero por ahora, Sexy Secretaria incinere mi oficina y luego mande construir una mejor, yo tengo mucho que hacer (abre la puerta del lugar, ve a una alumna y la señala) Tu niña

Jade- ¿Quién yo?

Director- Vamos por toda la escuela pregonando que por culpa de la señorita Hina, se han aplicado exámenes antes de tiempo

Jade- ¿QUE? Eso no fue justo

Director- Lo se, por eso vamos a volcar su carro

Jade- Ok (saliendo con el Director a hacer lo propuesto)

Hina- Como aguanta a este tipo (poniéndose la cara en la frente)

Sexy Secretaria- Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones

/BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM/ Se oye la explosión de un carro a lo lejos, mientras los Muwigara y otros grupos celebran alrededor de las llamas

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Notas: **Pues bueno así comienza la segunda temporada, después de muchos contratiempos y tropiezos de mi ser que ya deben saber todos ustedes, pero bueno eso es historia antigua, lo que importa en este momento es el ahora. Ojala la espera allá valido la pena, pues mas risas y tonterías nos esperan en esta temporada… además de que les debo el especial de San Valentín pero eso ya será a su tiempo. Los dejo, si pueden déjenme algún comentario algún review, y disculpen las molestias de mis tonterías; en esta ocasión no podré contestar los reviews pasados, se los debo, pero agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron en estos difíciles momentos.

**Natsuhiko Daisuke**

**spider-boy**

**Kaizoku ou16**

**WeRa**

**Namiop**

**Say**

**Shichiko**

**OnePieceLover**

**Adriana.a.n**

**Gabe Logan**

**Áziitha kiro**

**Eagle.D.ClawXXX**

**Kaiserofdarkness**

**Strife-soul**

**Tsubasa Schumm**

**maytelife14**

**Jade**

**Ala nocturna**

**.:kami:.**

**LaPorristaDeMaravillante**

**OkanakoO**

**Hyperion**

**Flacacelecr13**

**nico i robin**

A todos ustedes y a los demás que no escribieron, pero que en espíritu los sentí, espero conocerlos, esto es una invitación, tomen mi mail y agréguenme pues es un placer conocer y contar con el apoyo de gente tan increíble como ustedes, que por cualquier de mis fics, esta a mi lado, como nakamas.

Ya por ultimo vengo a hacer un pequeño concurso, para el inicio de la segunda temporada, pero por desgracia es solo para las chicas, les traigo aquí el

**Concurso: Sexy Secretaria por un día**

Como vimos la linda asistente se tomara unas vacaciones, pero quien tomara su puesto, pues podría ser cualquiera de ustedes chicas. Las bases del concurso son simples, en un review deben poner una escena (máximo 10 diálogos, 1 dialogo es cada vez que habla un personaje) en la cual ustedes se entrevisten ya sea con la Sexy Secretaria o el Director o ambos, diciendo porque son la candidata ideal. La que de la respuesta mas original, decidida por mi y un jurado de 5 hombres, será la ganadora. La fecha limite será cuando publique el siguiente capitulo, y la Sexy Secretaria Suplente aparecerá en el episodio siguiente a ese.

Espero se diviertan con esto y bueno nos estamos viendo

ZYA


	14. Capitulo 202

Habían pasado unas semanas del el incidente erróneo de los exámenes, pero de alguna manera eso había sido favorecedor ya que los maestros se adelantaron un poco con su trabajo… pero bueno a quien engañamos, era un día antes de entregar notas y todos estaban como locos revisando los examen rápidamente

Dr. K- Luffy 5, Zoro 5, Nami 5, Kaya 5, Conis 5 (poniendo calificaciones sin revisar) Oh la chica del cabello azul lista, 10 (así de sencillo parecían las cosas)

Mihawk- Kureha, que crees que estas haciendo eso no es justo, todos tenemos que leer las tonterías de estos niños aunque no queramos

Dr. K- Vamos Mihawk no seas así, ya casi se puede adivinar el resultado viendo los exámenes de lejos

Mostrando uno de los exámenes, el de Franky para ser precisos, cuya respuesta era un plano enorme para una maquina de batidos/podadora

Mihawk- Oh rayos contesto lo mismo (mostrando que en su examen el pervertido había hecho el mismo dibujo)

Shanks- Basssssshta de eshhhhhta discusión, todos sabemossssssssh, que un simio puede hacer un buen martín (ni siquiera le hablaba a ellos, se estaba dirigiendo a la maquina de refrescos de la sala)

Mihawk- Shanks que no tienes examen por contestar en vez de estar diciendo estupideces

Shanks- Eh… oh esh, chierto los perdí, en el metro o en un inciendo o en el metro que dicen que incendie… asi que decidí ponerle a todos los muchassssssshos 10

Mihawk- Hijo de tu… (en eso desvió su atención a la maestra Olvia que si parecía muy preocupada) Al menos veo que usted si esta dedicada a su trabajo

Olvia (con un libro enfrente de ella)- Mande

Al mostrarse se podía notar como tenia todo el maquillaje corrido, un chupeton en el cuello y algo de escarcha en la ropa, hasta había una paleta de limón en su cabello

Mihawk- Y a usted que le paso

Olvia- Eh, me caí… es decir me cayo el congelador encima, si eso fue

Dr. K- Yo diría que le cayo "alguien" encima

Mihawk- Vamos alguien debió hacer lo debido aparte de mi, Ohm?

Ohm- Yo ya califica a esos escuálidos mequetrefes, con mi calvario del laberinto

Mihawk- ¿Eso es legal?

Ohm- Mmm, nunca había pensado en eso, creen que haya algún problema con que algunos sigan atrapaos en el

Mihawk- Dios mío (sacando su crucifijo) White Beard, que hay de ti… WB?

Dr. K- Dijo que iría a ver el estreno de Ironman

Mihawk- Dijo eso la semana pasada… vamos que nadie en este lugar se toma su trabajo en serio

/BOOOOOOOM/ La pared estallo con las ultimas palabras del francés, cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron todos ver la causa de esto

Director- Ve Sexy Secretaria, le dije que podía volar mas de 5 paredes con mi nueva bazooka (portando dicha arma)

Sexy Secretaria- Yo no dije eso, le pregunte que si ya ha elegido mi suplente

Director- ¿Cuál suplente?

Hina- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? (entrando a la habitación)

Director- Fue ella

Aventándole la bazooka a la ayudanta, haciendo que se cayera y… oh por Dios ¡CORRAN POR SUS VI…!

**/BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM/**

Con este explosivo inicio, damos entrada a un nuevo capitulo de:

**PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE**

**2ª TEMPORADA**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

-Al final del capitulo descubran quien ha sido la ganadora como Sexy Secretaria Suplente, suerte a todas las que participaron-

En cuanto a los alumnos, por este momento estaban en la cafetería de la escuela donde la elección predilecta del día podía ser la Bulimia o la dieta, cosa que muchas chicas practicaban.

Vivi- Oh rayos me veo muy gorda, creo que volveré a ir al basurero

Tashigi- Vivi, eso que le haces a tu cuerpo no es nada bueno, te puede causar un gran problema

Vivi- Ossh osea, como que para eso se inventaron los desordenes alimenticios, o no cerebrito

Franky- Vamos niñas, si la comida de hoy esta ¡SUPER! Deliciosa (viendo como el degenerado devoraba todo y charola) no hay como una buena dotación de plástico para estar vivo

Zoro- Oh si como no, dile eso a mi almuerzo que parece haberse comido la charola (al poco tiempo el toxico contenido de comida ya había perforada la mesa)

Usopp- Buah, que importa esta tortura de comida, o las clases sin sentido o las lindas chicas que no creen que eres su superhéroe de ensueño… nada de eso valdrá en unos dias (prácticamente llorando por algo, pero que)

Kaya- Vamos Usopp hoy estas mas nervioso de lo normal

Conis- Si, mi amigui tiene razón, que puede ser tan malo para arruinar este maravilloso día

La rubia señalo la venta de la cafetería por donde afuera se ver un arcoiris… corrección un tornado color arocoiris destruyendo media ciudad a su paso

Chopper- Pero si esto es lo peor del mundo, peor que cuando la diosa Haruhi Suzumiya desapareció a todos en el mundo y se quedo sola con Kyon (aun en estilo friki, el renito lloraba igual que su amigo)

Bon Clay- Oh vamos pedacito de algodón de azúcar, de que rayos están hablando si todo esta bien (abrazándolo tiernamente haciendo que se tranquilizara)

Chopper- Si tienes razón, Bon Clay… Bon Clay (en eso se dio cuenta que estaba entre el velludo y poco femenino pecho del androgino) ¡AAAAAH! Ya están empeorando

Robin- No seas exagerado las cosas no se pondrán malas hasta dentro de 7 años… **Cuando mi señor, amo de las tinieblas, Zorlac, se abra paso a este impuro mundo y lo convierta… **_En un lindo campo de flores, con muchos ponis y unicornios y esas gomitas en forma de tiernos animalitos_

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos al múltiple cambio emocional / de personalidad del ojiazul y no les quedo mas que hacer lo que siempre hacían cuando eso pasaba, hacer como si no hubiera sucedido

Tashigi- Ya mejor díganos que es lo que los tiene tan preocupados

Usopp- Oh cierto cierto, saben que día es hoy

Franky- Día de la bandera

Zoro- Día del trabajo

Sanji- Día del albondigon especial de Zeff

Usopp- No, No y … bueno talvez eso ultimo si (viendo su albondigon especial comenzando a arrastrarse) pero hoy es martes y saben que día será en 3 días

Conis- Sábado?

Kaya- Jueves?

Vivi- Lunes?

Tashigi- Mas bien seria viernes

Usopp- ¡NO Y MIL VECES NO! Seria el día en que entreguen las boletas de calificaciones

Todos (menos Tashigi)- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El hecho de recordar que era cierto esto genero un alboroto en la cafetería similar al que se genera cuando uno juega Jumanji, mucha de la gente se lanzo por las ventanas o atravesó las paredes como si trataran de evitar ese león llamado "Realidad"

Dr. K- Ven Realidad, no dejare que te escapes del laboratorio otra vez (conteniendo a la bestia con un látigo y un caja de pizza)

Zeff- Vamos muchachos (saltando de la cocina para atrapar al león) mañana daremos pastel de morsa, y el día siguiente estofado de león

Kaya- Oh no, solo un héroe como el Sogeking nos podría salvar de tan desdichado destino

Usopp- Kaya, sabes, puede que yo sepa…

Mientras el narizón trataba de convencer a la rubia que el era el rey francotirador, una pregunta decisiva llegaba a la mente de cierta persona

Franky- ¿Cómo me vería con zancos? (sobandose la triangular barbilla)

Y luego surgió una pregunta mas referente a la historia

Zoro- Oigan para todo esto, donde están Luffy y Nami

/clink, clink, clink/

Unos tornillos se safaron del techo y luego…

Kaya- Entonces Usopp, lo que tratas de decirme es que..

/PROOOOOOOOOM/

Del ducto del aire se callo algo sobre Usopp, haciendo que la rubia con quien hablaba perdiera atención total

Conis- Mira amigui una moneda (señalando una moneda alado de los escombros que cayeron en el mentiroso)

Kaya- Woooa, brilla (contemplando la moneda)

?- No se preocupen vamos a resolver todo esto (una figura hablaba desde la nube de polvo) porque he desa…

¿- Oye Nami ya podemos salir del polvo, me va a dar por estornudar

Nami- Luffy, le quitaste todo el sentimiento a nuestra entrada (la pantalla se disipo)

Luffy- Shishishis, no era mi intención

Nami- No te preocupes asi te quiero (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Usopp- Quisieran bajarse de mi par de enamorados

Tashigi- Hablando del rey y la reina de Roma

Luffy- ¡Que el rey de la broma! Donde, donde esta, tal vez el sepa donde esta el One Piece (viendo a todos lados)

Zoro- Pedazo de idiota

Robin- Estabas por decir algo antes de ser interrumpida por tu querido, no es así Nami

Nami- Oh si, casi lo olvido… pero les digo no hay de que preocuparse por las calificaciones, porque he diseñado un plan para cambiarlas y que asi no nos castiguen nuestros padres

Chopper- Si, podré ir a la convención de manga y anime de la próxima semana

Vivi- Genial, mi papi no me desheredara por salir mal

Franky- ¡SUPER! Me regresaran mis películas porno y la membresía de ese club nudista

Tashigi- Pero… eso no es correcto, además (comenzando a hablar la voz de la razón)

Zoro- Mi niña linda, si no salgo bien en este periodo me regresaran a trabajar al restaurante de sushi… y tendré que usar esa ropa estupida

Tashigi- Zoro eso no es cierto, me dijiste que te enviarían a un curso de…

Zoro- Esta bien, esta bien pero no lo digas en voz alta, pero de igual manera, por favor (rogándole de rodillas) tu no tienes que hacer nada

Tashigi- Esta bien… porque te vez lindo así (abrazándole la cabeza por estar encuclillado)

Nami- Entonces si todo esta resuelto, es hora de poner el plan en acción… pero primero vamos a comer

Luffy- Si tengo tanta hambre que me comería un león

Zeff- No hasta el jueves muchacho

Llevando al capturado león en un red junto con sus pinches ayudantes (para quien no lo sepa, pinche no es solo un insulto sino también el nombre de un ayudante de cocina)

Mas sin embargo, el recordatorio que había dado Usopp pronto llegaría a oídos de todo mundo, lo cual desencadenaría algo histórico.

Mr. 3- Jefe, jefe, tenemos malas noticias, muy malas… ah!

Antes de que el sujeto con el 3 en la cabeza llegara a decir algo, una banca lo golpeo dejándolo inconciente.

Crocodile- 1, porque rayos hiciste eso, no ves que pudieron ser noticias sobre el nuevo garfio que ordene

Mr. 1- Lo siento, pero para que quiere un nuevo garfio, el suyo esta bien

Crocodile- A, si mira de cerca (acercándole el garfio a la cara)

Mr. 1- No veo que tiene de malo…

Crocodile- Mas cerca he dicho

/Shash/

Mr. 1- Ah mi ojo (tapándose la cara)

Crocodile- Vez el garfio debió rebanarte la cara y no solo picarte el ojo

Mr. 5- Pero ahora no sabremos que es lo que 3, nos iba a decir

Miss Goldenweek- Tal vez el sepa (señalando que Mr. 4 llegaba por atrás)

Crocodile- Sabes de que iba a hablar 3, grandote

Mr. 4- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Crocodile- Pues comienza, ya no puedo esperar para cortar queso con mi nuevo garfio

Mr.4- Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuessssssssssssssssssss

Esto tomara tiempo asi que pasemos al siguiente grupo. Atrás de la escuela donde el grupo mas enchulado de todos y de cualquier otro, también se veía informado por esta noticia

Shura- Big Eny

Satori- Yo, Bling God-o

Gedatsu- Grand Master, Zapity Zap Zap

Arrivaron los 3 con prisa

Enel- Yo yo, venga con tanta formalidad que estamos en comunidad, en una gran unidad. Que los aqueja que en mi buscan moraleja (ya saben el clásico rapeo con movimientos innecesarios)

Shura- Fuimos a la escuela porque

Enel- Stop, que no hay solución. Como que a la prisión del sistema, que no ven que esa es la causa de todos los dilemas. Pero ok, que andaban haciendo _in that way_

Gedatsu- Fuimos por albondigon misterioso, es que hoy es martes (devorando un pedazo del susodicho platillo)

Enel- WHAT?, si sabes que a mi me va _bad, _si no tengo de eso, porque no me trajeron de ese hueso. Que ya saben que me complacen 2 cosas, las chicas con las que se goza y la comida misteriosa

Satori- Lo sentimos, Fifty Bari, pero es que el hambre nos ganaba

Gedatsu- Pero puede comerse este (entregándole otro pedazo de carne)

Enel- Oh gracias, que yo te bendigo (devorándolo)

Gedatsu (diciendo lo que debió haber pensado)- Que no se entere que es de la semana pasada

Enel- PPUUUUUU (escupiéndoselo en la cara) Estupido

Shura- Pero no se precipite NL (Eni el) lo que le queremos advertir es peor que carne vieja… este viernes entregaran las boletas de calificaciones

/criii, criii/

Enel- Y eso en que me afecta, pues que para mi esa no es mi recta (un tanto desinteresado en el tema)

Shura- Pero… es que no recuerda que ni siquiera presentamos los exámenes nos van a reprobar si es que no peor nos hacen repetir año

/criii criii/

Enel- Sigue sin interesarme, que no ven que eso no logra rastrearme. Como crees que he llegado tan lejos, y a sido en el alejo de la prisión que me aquejo

Shura- Oh me lleva, me rindo

Satori- Entonces habrá que descartar el plan de cambiar las calificaciones

/Cling/

El auto proclamado dios se puso un foco en la cabeza e hizo un gesto de inteligencia

Enel- Es una brillante idea, tan brillante como la marea.

Gedatsu- _¿Qué será gran Enel? _(pensando lo que debió haber dicho y viceversa) Apuesto a que será una estupidez

Sabiendo que de nuevo había cometido una estupidez, sus compañeros solo se golpearon las cabezas con las palmas, sabiendo que algo malo le iba a suceder

Enel- Conéctenle las partes a la batería del carro, como si fueran alambres, y denle de toques aunque tenga paro (pronto un par de hombres cabra salieron para hacer lo encomendado)

Shura- Eh… cual decía que era su idea Big N

Gedatsu- Hey no hagan eso… no, no

Enel- Iremos a cambiar las calificaciones a la escuela

Gedatsu- Esperen a que salga de aquí, hombres cabra los voy a ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Satori- Entonces esta dispuesto a cambiar las suyas por una mejor nota

Enel- Que va, vamos a bajar las calificaciones de todos en la escuela, tan grande ser el impacto como cuando una foto que se vela. Después de eso con toda _my inspiration_, haremos la mejor _compilation_ de la _reception_ y mostrar el poder de mi _manipulation_, en toda la _nation_

Gedatsu- Oh por Dios… mi existencia (aun recibiendo la descarga de quien sabe cuantos millones de voltios)

De vuelta con los Barrocos

Mr. 4- Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnndddoooooooooooo

Crocodile- Me lleva la chin…

Esto parece que tomara mas tiempo

Mientras en el salón de música, los rockanroleros de la banda de Shandia se encontraban en otro de sus ensayos

Whiper- Listos, 1, 2, 3 y…

Laki- ¡Whiper! (entrando a la habitación)

Y con esto hizo que el rapado se cayera del susto, por la impresión y… un poco de miedo

Whiper- Laki que yo no incendie esos carros, aunque esos policías me atraparon y salí en todos esos noticieros

Laki- ¿De que estas hablando?

Whiper- Eh… no viniste a reclamarme algo como siempre

Kamakiri- Si como la vez que el Whiper fue y quemo en el patio de tu casa "te amo, pero ya no estés &#&"

Braham- O la vez que le llevamos serenata metalero a tus vecinos y el Whiper hasta saco el número de tu sexy vecina

Whiper- Bueno ya cállense, no le den motivos para enfadarse

Laki- ¿Qué tu hiciste que?

Whiper- No venias a otra cosa, Laki (hablándole en forma lambiscona)

Laki- Solo te venia a dar una buenas noticias, ya el viernes van a entregar boletas

Whiper- Como que buenas noticias, eso es como el Apocalipsis pero sin música de hard rock

Kamakiri- Supongo que suspenderemos los ensayos los próximos meses (sacando una agenda para comenzar a borrar las tocadas)

Laki- No te preocupes Whiper, a mi me fue tan bien que te voy a dar clases, y asi vamos a estar siempre siempre siempre juntos (colocando sus manos juntas a lado de su cara, haciendo un gesto de esos melosos)

Whiper- ¿Qué? ¡NO, JAMAS!

Laki- Te atreves a contradecirme (tomándolo de la cola de cabello con intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza)

Whiper- Es decir, como te puede ir tan bien, tu te duermes en las clases, es imposible que salieras mejor que nosotros en los exámenes

Laki- Oh preguntas por eso (soltándolo) es porque prácticamente copie el examen en las narices de los maestros

En ese entonces en los vestidores de los maestros… bueno se que no existen esas cosas, pero vamos en esta escuela hay un satélite para robarse la programación de todo el planeta pero no hay libros que empiezan con las letras A, B, J, M y de la P en adelante

Dr. K (viéndose en un espejo)- Oh mi ciencia, las respuestas de mi examen esta en la verruga de mi nariz

WB (también viéndose en el espejo)- Oh por George Lucas, el examen de historia se copio en mi cara

Shanks- Oh por el oro de todos los duendes de irlanda, me convertí en Lance Armstrong (viendo una fotografía de dicho personaje)

Sexy Secretaria- ¿Por qué tenemos una fotografía de ese ciclista en la sala de maestros? (preguntándole al Director que la acompañaba)

Director- Ese tipo es una inspiración, fue el primer hombre en la luna con un solo testículo

Sexy Secreatria- No estará hablando de otra persona

Director- No estoy seguro que fue el

Sexy Secretaria (con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza)- Al menos ya consiguió a mi sustituta

Director- ¿Cual prostituta? Acaso volvió a esas andadas

Sexy Secretaria (corriendo a la ventana mas cercana para implorar al cielo)- ¿Por qué me haces esto Dios? Mejor mátame (en eso un punto rojo le apareció en la frente) ¿Qué demo…?

Director- Jajaja (apuntándole con un láser para señalar a la frente)

Sexy Secretaria- Donde quedo la bazooka

De vuelta otra vez con los barrocos

Mr. 4- Ennnnnnnnnnn toooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn cessssss

Crocodile- Alguien me recuerda porque esta en el grupo

Mr. 1- Es su vecino, lo recuerda jefe

Pero aun había un grupo mas, uno nuevo, bueno ni tanto pero oficialmente hace su entrada ahora en la Preprartoria Grand Line. Esperando en la azotea como el lugar mas aislado de todos, estaba el grupo de Thriller Bark, como es de esperarse portando el uniforme de dicha institución

Moria- Absolom ya se tardo con el albondigon misterioso… ya me esta dando hambre

Hogbak- A mi también Cindry-chan, no tendrás algo que me puedas compartir

Cindry- Lasaña (mostrando una bolsa escurriendo de la salsa)

Hogback- Oh genial, vamos dame, dame (poniendo las manos para recibir un poco pero…) ¡Yahhhhhhhhh! Estas loca porque me das eso sin algo en que ponerla

Cindry- Los platos son malos, ellos asesinaron a mi familia

Hogback- Eso no tienen sentido… además no tenia que ser un plato, me pudiste haber dado un tupper o algo así

Cindry-…

Dándose cuenta que el de lentes tenia mucha razón, así que para corregir su error

/CRASH CRASH/

Hogback- Que rayos… no que no tenias platos (esquivando uno de los proyectiles)

Moria- Esto es suficiente… alguien me recuerda porque nos metimos en esta escuela, nunca nos había importado esto

Hogback- Pues Perona primero dijo que ella quería encontrar a ese chico reno, y cuando menciono la escuela a Absolom le pareció perfecto para conocer, coug coug, pervertido, coug coug, chicas, y luego yo lo secunde ya que la profesora de ciencias de aquí esta tan loca como una cabra y tiene un laboratorio secreto, y entonces Cindry me lanzo unos platos y…

Moria- Alto y que parte entro yo

Hogback- A eso iba /crash/ deja de hacer eso… usted dijo que estaría bien porque no hace nada en las mañanas y que además el cementerio donde nos reunimos no es nada divertido a esas horas

Moria- Oh si ya recuerdo… pero en fin, donde esta Absolom

Voz de Absolom- Grrrrrrr, cada vez me estoy haciendo mejor con esto de ser invisible

Hogback- Rayos nunca creí que ese pervertido lo lograra (buscando a todos lados para tratar de encontrarlo)

Voz de una chica- Oh miren a ese pervertido en la ventana

Muchas chicas- ¡AAAAAH!

Pronto se oyeron muchos golpes por objetos lanzados, tales como un locker, una banca para sentarse, un cactus, varios palos de hockey, un caballo y la explosión de misil Nikita. Instantes después, el pobre de Perv-solom, subió por uno de los costados de la terraza

Hogback- Así que no eras invisible, solo te colgaste del techo para espiar chicas, fosfosfos

Absolom- Cállate, doctor huevo

Hogback- Como me llamaste cabeza de pecera

Moria- Basta de sus tonterías vamos a lo importante, donde esta mi comida

Absolom- Rayos sabia que olvidaba algo

Moria- Oh ahora recuerdo porque vine a este escuela mediocre (levantando a su subordinado por el cuello) fue por la comida semi preparada de la cafetería

Absolom- Pero espere Moria-sama, tengo algo mas importante, si no resolvemos esto jamás volver a comer su misteriosa carne

Moria- Esta bien, habla

Absolom- Al estar en la cafetería, oi de mi adorada novia, que al final de la semana entregarían las calificaciones

Moria- Y eso como me afecta, nunca me he fijado o me han importado esas cosas

Hogback- Bueno si recordamos, no nos podemos quedar en la escuela a menos que manteamos calificación aprobatoria, si reprobamos nos echarán aqui

Absolom- Pero nos devolverían el coste de inscripciones en ensalada de col

Moria- Ensalada de col, eh… no se oye tan mal

Hogback- Pero sin nada que hacer por las mañanas tendríamos que tomar la otra opción

Moria- NOOO, Jamás, nada me ira ir a esa casa de espantos en ese parque de diversiones

Absolom- Y… porque no, digo no suena tan mal

Moria- Sabes donde esta Papua Nueva Guinea (el país existe en realidad)

Absolom- ¿Muy lejos?

Moria- Mas lejos de lo que crees… aunque no se ni en que país vivimos

Hogback- En dado caso habrá que hacer algo para resolver esto, pues lo mas seguro es que todos reprobemos, Cindry-chan se la pasa aventando platos a todos los maestros, Absolom se mete a los baños de las chicas en vez de entrar a clases, Perona… ¿Dónde esta Perona?

Por ahí cerca, en el laberinto de Ohm…

Perona- Como es que aun no he podido salir, ósea… soy yo la princesa fantasma, es cierto, puedo atravesar las paredes

Pronto la pelirrosa tomo vuelo para con una gran confianza y velocidad acercarse a la pared y /PAMMMMMMMMM/ Estrellarse al tratar de romper una de las leyes de la física, de "2 cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo", y la ley de la evidente lógica de "estupido, no puedes atravesar la pared"

Asi pues todos los grupos ahora tenían su objetivo fijo

Enel- Vamos a chingar a todos en la escuela, para que les duela hasta en la muela

Whiper- Tenemos que cambiar la boleta de Laki, para que no se atreva a acercarse a mi con ridículas excusas

Moria- No regresare a Papua Nueva Guinea

Crocodile- Maldita sea, ya todos se enteraron de lo de las boletas, imbecil (siendo detenido por todos los barrocos, para que no matara a 4)

De vuelta con los Muwigara, quienes empezaban a ver el plan que había desarrollado la pelinaranja mientras se encontraban en clase de Shanks, aunque como era lógico el maestro ni les prestaba mucha atención

Shanks- Y entonchhhhhhhhes deshhhhhhhhhhcubri que era todo un hombre cuando el polichhhhhhhhhhhhhia me dijo "Eshhhhhhhhhhh el hombre mas estupido que he vishhhhhhhhhhhto en mi vida"

El maestro pelirrojo relataba su historia mientras se daba vueltas en su silla con ruedas

Tashigi- Pobre maestro Shanks, le esta dando clases a unos maniquís

Kaya- Pero Tashigi, no recuerdas que una vez vimos al maestro dar una clase a un grupo pelotas

Conis- Si, amigui, que discurso tan memorable, el maestro se lucio esa vez

Usopp- Aun recuerdo su sorprendente léxico para hablar de los derechos de la vida, y la importancia de las pelotas en el mundo moderno

Franky- Pero no te preocupes mi "hermanita" de cabellos azules, el maestro ni si quiera nota la diferencia con los perfectos muñecos que diseñe (mostrándole a Tashigi que todo era cierto)

Sanji- Pero idiota, todos los maniquís se parecen a ti

Y en efecto todos los sustitutos tenían la cara de Franky

Shanks- Chhhhhhicos shhhhhhhhhhaben jamáshhhhhhhhhh se los he dichhhhhhhhhho pero cho los amo mucho, a ti Luffy con tu inigulable cabellera azzzzzzzuuuuul y tu barba picuda, shhhhhhhiempre te recuerdo de esa forma, y al simpático Usopp con su particular narizzzzzzz de metal y claro a la molesta pero a fin de cuentashhhhhh adorable Vivi, con su cabello azul y su dulce olor a costillas salidas de una parilla

Chopper- Jaja, a fin de cuentas ni se dio cuenta, como Sailor Moon que nadie la reconocía aunque fuera la misma chica pero con un uniforme mas corto y atractivo

Nami- Bueno ya no hay que distraernos mas que se nos acaba el tiempo (recuperando la atención de todos) Luffy pásame el mapa de la escuela para que pueda explicar el plan

El moreno obedeció a su querida sacándose el mapa del sombrero para entregárselo, la pelinaranja lo observo con detenimiento y cautela notando los detalles de este para concluir en

Nami- Luffy, este no es el mapa de la escuela, es el mapa tesoro de una isla

Luffy- Pero pensé que estábamos buscando el One Piece, y como es un preciado tesoro pense que esto seria mas convincente

Zoro- No es posible… dime ese sombrero tuyo evita que se te safe la cabeza verdad

Nami- No importa improvisaremos con esto, veamos, miren aquí es donde estamos nosotros donde esta la botella con un nota adentro

Robin- Y porque es símbolo

Entonces un escritorio salio volando y rompió la pared

Shanks (con su botella de whisky sobre la cabeza)- Donde esta mi botella

Robin- Ignora mi pregunta, continua

Nami- La escuela puede ser un lugar peligroso, y mas desde que pusieron ese sistema de defensa con rayos láser, pero las cosas empeoran cuando se trata de alterar el sistema, aun así debemos intentarlo pues las calificaciones están en juego

Todos como grupo afirmaron con la cabeza, sobre todos los que les faltaba cabello por disparos de rayos láser

Nami- Hace un par de horas, Luffy y yo estamos tratando de decidir que hacer… tanto que ni me di cuenta cuando nos metimos a los tubos de ventilación (la visión comenzó a hacerse nublada, algo se acercaba…)

-FLASHBACK-

Nami- Como terminamos aquí (decía junto a su novio atrapados en la ventilación)

Luffy- No lo recuerdas Nami, todo comenzó cuando (de nuevo las cosas comenzaron a a nublarse)

Nami- ¡Ya recordé! No quiero pensar en eso de nuevo

Luffy- Mira Nami, es el Director, que hará por aquí (viendo el pasillo por la rendija)

Nami- Mas bien deberíamos preocuparnos como saldremos nosotros de aquí

Director- Y por eso he decidido convertir la oficina de Hina, en un salón de striptease

Sexy Secretaria- De que rayos habla, solo dijo eso como si ya hubiéramos hablado de eso… además le pregunte si ya vio a las candidatas para ser mi suplente

Director- Que bueno que lo menciona, vera todo comenzó cuando… mire todo se esta distorsionando

-FLASHBACK… DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK-

Director- Vaya esas pollitas si que son lindas

Decía la autoridad suprema de la escuela junto con el ebrio pelirrojo, el gigante de bigote lunar y el vampiro francés, mientras portaba un sombrero mexicano y veían una pelea de gallos

Mihawk- Shanks, maldito imbecil, dijiste que íbamos a ver a chicas peleándose en lodo, no a un pelea clandestina de gallos

Shanks- No es cierto Hawky (amenazando a White Beard, mientras le daba un trago a su tequila) Yo dije que íbamos a ir a un club de desnudistas

Mihawk- Yo lo mato (apunto de hacerlo pero el gigante lo contuvo)

WB- Calvado Hawkeye, Shanks es el que sabe como salir de aquí, si lo matas no podremos volver

Shanks- Que shaves… si se las di al Direc

Director- Y yo las aposte al gallo que esta perdiendo (regresando a la pelea) vamos muchacho levántate, muestra que estas hecho de algo mas que pollo

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK… DEL FLASHBACK-

Director- Por eso voy a convertir la oficina secreta de Hina, donde guarda los archivos con las calificaciones de los alumnos en una bar nudista con arena para pelea de gallos

Sexy Secretaria- No se en que parte de todo eso comenzar a decirle que esta infringiendo la ley

Nami- Luffy, lo oíste (hablando bajo desde la ventila)

Luffy- Si, pelea de gallos, te imaginas, a esos luchadores vestidos de pollos

Nami- Dios, sabes como hacer reír Luffy, con tigo enfrentaría lo peor en este mundo, bueno en esta escuela

Director- Rayos que frió hace voy a subir la calefacción (así el insano sujeto subio el termómetro a "100°", "300°", "incendio forestal", "Apocalipsis", "tarde de verano" y finalmente "esto si que esta caliente")

Luffy- No hueles a carne, Nami

Nami- Corre (viendo que las llamas los perseguían ahora)

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Nami- Bueno eso no explica porque terminamos ahí, pero si, la idea de mi plan

Tashigi- Entonces la señorita Hina, tiene un cuarto secreto donde esconde las calificaciones

Luffy- Asi parece y tal vez también el One Piece

Nami- En efecto, lo principal es ver como poder infiltrarnos en el lugar, como sabemos la escuela es grande, tanto que hay cuartos los cuales nadie ha abierto aun

Lejos de ahí…

Naruto- Yo me convertiré en el próximo Hokage, Dattebayo

No tan lejos…

Haruhi Suzumiya- Que sucedería si hubiera un sujeto loco escribiendo historias sobre mi, o tal vez sobre otras personas en una pagina de Internet de la cual no estoy enterada

Kyon (pensando)- Ahora de que demonios esta hablando

Dimensión equivocada…

Bueno digamos, ya para no equivocarnos, en alguno de los pasillos de la Preparatoria Grand Line

Bellamy- ¿Dónde esta el baño? Llevo una hora buscándolo (abre una puerta, entra en ella… y extrañamente cae 3 pisos abajo, pues la puerta solo estaba de adorno)

En otro lado

Ace- Rayos, voy a llegar tarde a la clase del profe White Beard (abre la puerta y)

/Rooooooooassssssh/ un dragón le lanza una bocanada de llamas, solo para que luego el moreno cierre la puerta

Ace- Mmm, que raro, ese dragón es nuevo

De nuevo por ahí

Brook- Yohohohoho, nunca pensé que la escuela siguiera abierta después de tantos años, se me enchina la piel de la emoción… ¡Pero no tengo piel! Yohohohoho

/TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/ De la nada, de una puerta sale un ferrocarril, atropellándolo, mientras que algunos peatones esperan pasar

Director- El tren del mediodía se atrasó (revisando su muñeca, la cual tiene tatuado con la leyenda "el papel le gana a la roca")

Sexy Secretaria- Me repite porque dejamos poner unos rieles de tren en medio de la escuela

Director- Eso siempre ha estado aquí, que quiere que haga, que lo quite por la seguridad de los alumnos

El tren termina de pasar, dejando a Brook reincorporase

Brook- El tiene razón, bella señorita, estas magnificas vías siempre han estado aquí, han traído alegría al cuerpo estudiantil y matado a innumerable conserjes

Sexy Secretaria- AH, un esqueleto viviente

Brook y el Director- Me mostraría su pecho desnudo (poniendo ambos sus manos al frente como si estuvieran magullando unos melones)

Sexy Secretaria- No (a Brook) y por millonésima vez a usted, No (al Director)

Otra vez, por ahí

Bellamy- Creo que ya lo encontré, al fin el baño

Entra finalmente… hay unos segundos de silencio, para luego ser echado por un montón de chicas, gracias a haber entrado al respectivo baño

Apis- Rayos, hoy en día aumentan los mirones y pervertidos (a lo cual las demás chicas asienten)

Volviendo con los alumnos del sombrero de paja

Nami- Ahora bien, haciendo equivalencia, la oficina de la señorita Hina, debe estar cerca de la oficina del Director… como la X que marca el tesoro y el pirata sin pantalones

Vivi- Y bueno cual es tu grandioso plan, digo si se puede saber

Nami- Ya voy, tengo que dar estas explicaciones para que luego no pregunten. En si es sencillo nos dividiremos en 2 equipos el equipo A con Luffy a la cabeza, deberán crear una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para atraer la atención de todos los maestros, Hina y el Director

Sanji- Si nos ponemos a analizarlo, el Director no se gran problema (completando esto señalando algo en la ventana)

Sexy Secretaria- Director bájese del hasta bandera, de una maldita vez

Director (balanceándose en la cima)- No, no puede obligarme, no necesito nada de eso

Sexy Secretaria- Es un examen medico no una cirugía, no le van a hacer nada

Director- Eso dije yo la vez pasada y ahora usted ya no tiene su apéndice

Sexy Secretaria- ¿QUE?... aunque eso explica la cicatriz (levantándose la blusa para vela)

Bon Clay- Que perspicaz eres bombón

Sanji- Aléjate androgino (pateándolo en la cara)

Franky- Y cual será el plan Luffy

Luffy- No se preocupen, será la mejor de todas las bromas, con esto conseguiré que nos expulsen de la escuela y tal vez a donde esta el One Piece

Usopp- No podría ser algo menos peligroso

Nami- Los detalles ya se les explicaran, en cuanto al grupo 2, ellos irán con migo a la oficina de Hina, para buscar las calificaciones y corregirlas

Zoro- Perfecto, ahora ira con quien

Nami- Con Luffy ira Franky, porque es muy hábil para construir cosas

Franky- Tu lo has dicho hermana

Nami- Usopp, porque es muy bueno huyendo y gritando como niña

Usopp- Hey, no es cierto… tal vez como mujer adulta

Nami- Sanji, para que no me este acosando mientras hago mi parte

Sanji- _Mi querida Nami-swan siempre tan preocupada por todos_ (aventándosele a abrazarla)

Nami- Y Bon Clay, para que Sanji no se distraiga

Bon Clay- _Mi amosh, juntos otra vez _(siendo ahora el, quien se lanzara al rubio, mientras lo volvía a patear)

Nami- Y a Vivi, porque la odio mucho, y no quiero que me este molestando

Vivi- Ossh, ósea como si yo quisiera verte a ti rara, primero muerta y enterrada en el mar antes que estar un segundo mas a tu lado

Nami- Eso se puede arreglar, jejeje (imaginando a la peliazul hundiéndose mientras grita por ayuda)

Luffy- Nami, tierra a Nami /clack clack/

Nami (saliendo del sueño)- Perdón, y bueno todos los demás irán con migo, Tashigi y Robin porque son muy listas y puede que sepan como solucionar problemas

Tashigi- Espero que no los haya, verdad Robin

Robin- **Púdrete en el infierno… **Es decir, si que no haya

Nami- Zoro, porque es fuerte y bruto y Chopper porque es pequeño y se puede meter en lugares reducidos

Zoro- Hey, que significa eso

Chopper- No soy tan pequeño (saltando para tratar de decirle eso en la cara a Nami… pero no superaba su pecho)

Nami- Y pues Kaya, Conis y la paloma, porque no creo que pudieran ayudar a los otros

Kaya- Wiiiiiiii, carencia de ayuda

Conis- Si, poca importancia, amigui (chocando las palmas)

Zoro- Un momento, que paloma

Todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que sobre el hombro de Luffy había una paloma, pero no cualquiera, una con una pequeña corbata atada a su cuello

Usopp- ¡Es la paloma de Rob Lucci!

Chopper- Nos han descubierto

Franky- Atrápenla

Y asi todos con el sano juicio de que sabían que significaba esto se abalanzaron sobre el chico del sombrero de pajo, pero Hattori salio volando inmediatamente

Nami- No dejen que se vaya

El muchacho de la bandana y el de la ceja de espantamosqutios avanzaron por su parte solo para chocar entre si dejando que el ave escapara. El narizón lanzo cientos de disparos con su resortera, pero solo logro darle a Bon Clay, algunos peatones en el pasillo, a Vivi, y muchas de las ventanas. El reprobado chico sin pantalones levanto un automóvil de quien sabe donde y lo lanzo para tratar de aplastar al ave, pero increíblemente fallo y causo una gran explosión por el impacto

Ginji Amano (saliendo del carro)- Es la ultima vez que tomamos tus atajos, Ban

Ban Mido- Cállate, imbecil

Nami- Luffy, haz algo pronto

Diciendo esto la bomba de chicle que tenia el moreno reventó

Luffy- Entendido (tomo su goma de toda la cara y…) **Goma goma de mascar **

El chicle se extendió, mas y mas y entonces

Hina- ¡AAAAAAH! Goma en mi cabello

Director- No se preocupe, hay una solución muy fácil (sacando una licuadora)

Nami- Ok, oficialmente estamos jodidos… pero no hay que perder las esperanzas

En uno de los salones de la preparatoria, muchas figuras envueltas en sombras se encontraban reunidos; la paloma llego y se poso en el hombro de un

Rob Lucci- Ave estupida, ese es Jyabura

Jyabura- Calmado Rob, no es mi culpa que no vea nada tu ave

Kaku- Nadie puede ver nada, quien dejo las luces apagadas

Kalifa- Uno de ustedes degenerados quieres aprovecharse de mi no es asi, los demandare de acoso sexual

Blueno- Solo prendan el foco de una vez

Hina- El que prenda la luz lo mato

Kumadori- Acaso a pasado algo malo, señorita Hina

Hina- Si, y si alguien se atreve a verme en esta condición le ira peor que en el infierno, ahora donde esta mi si… /TAS/ ya la encontré (sentándose para comenzar) Muy bien ahora todos recuerdan porque están aquí

Fukorou- Mmph mmph (negando con la cabeza)

Blueno- No

Kaku- No

Kalifa- Estoy comenzando a creer que es un acto lesbio sexual

Jyabura- Que no íbamos a ir a la feria

Rob Lucci- Es por las boletas, no es así

Hina- En efecto Rob, al menos uno sabe de que trata todo eso

Kaku- Mas bien es porque su ave se lo esta diciendo

Hattori- Purrrrr, no es cierto

Hina- No me importa si se los dijo el buzón de la correspondencia, ya lo saben y es lo importante

Blueno- Entonces ya nos podemos ir a comer

Hina- ¡NO! Los reuní aquí porque ha habido mucho movimiento por parte de los estudiantes, al parecer están planeando cambiar las calificaciones, si todo esto sucede sera una vergüenza mas para la escuela

Kaku- Pero de que nos quejamos, la escuela ya esta muy hundida, que importa todo esto

Hina- Que acaso no les importa su trabajo o su paga

Kalifa- Pero si no nos pagan, ahora la demandare por abuso de menores y negación de paga

Hina- Ya dejen de decir tantas estupideces, si me ayudan a detener a todos los estudiantes, dejare que ustedes mismos se pongan las calificaciones que quieran

Rob Lucci- Me parece un trato justo, originalmente ya habíamos planeado como hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta, pero si nos lo ofrece tan sencillamente no será problema

Hina- Perfecto, pero por si las dudas… o por si me fueran a traicionar a ultimo momento, traje a alguien para que nos ayude, ya puedes pasar

/TAS/ La puerta se abrió de golpe y la habitación se comenzó a llenar de humo

Blueno- Cof cof, que demonios es eso (tapándose la boca como todos los demás)

Kumadori- Nada como morir de sofocación a la antigua

Kaku- Oigan Fukorou, cof cof, si se esta muriendo no puede ni respirar

Aun por la oscuridad, se podía ver que el redondo sujeto estaba morado por la intoxicación

/Shhhhhhhhash/

Hasta que finalmente Rob lo salvo quitándole la cinta adhesiva de la boca

?- Tienes a un montón de debiluchos Hina, cuando estaba en la marina nos obligaron a estar una semana bajo el mar sin respirar

Hina- Cállate Smoker, los 2 sabemos que no te graduaste de la escuela naval, ahora apaga eso habanos

Smoker- Esta bien, solo deja prendo la luz

Hina- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

/switch/

Y en efecto había motivo para gritar, Hina tenia la cabeza semi rapada, semi destrozada

Smoker- Que rayos te paso, parece que te metieron la cabeza en una licuadora

Hina- Algo así, ahora apaga la luz, estupido

/switch/

Rob Lucci- Quien es ese loco de los cigarros

Hina- El es Smoker, un viejo amigo, que sabe como tratar a quienes no respetan las reglas

Smoker- Algunos dicen que me expulsaron de la marina por mi excesivo uso de fuerza en castigos, otros porque estaba loco, y uno que otro porque dicen que incendie un acorazado con mis habanos… pero sea como sea, fui demasiado para ellos, veamos si los mocosos de esta escuela pueden con migo

Hina- Y junto con su ayuda me encargare de borrar esa tontería de mi memoria que el estupido del Director me hizo notar, MWAHAHAHAHA

Kaku (diciéndole en secreto a Jyabura)- Yo creo que se lo curaría hiendo con un psicólogo

Así al día siguiente, todo lo que sucedería seria impredecible, para los del CP9, los alumnos o hasta los propios maestros, pero en esta escuela, seamos sincero todo era de esperarse

En el descanso todos los planes ya se estaban llevando acabo así como la seguridad de la patrulla escolar.

Luffy- Llave de tuercas (los demás asistían al moreno en su extraña idea) Bujías, Sierra, Entrada de 12 voltios, emparedado de jamón… mmm, hey no es de jamón

Sanji- Pero de igual manera te lo comiste ingrato

Luffy- No hay tiempo para discutir eso, creo que ya esta listo (saliendo de la parte de abajo, para ponerse enfrente) ¿Qué les parece?

Bon Clay- Es… es

Usopp- Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer, es una…

Franky- Que demonios, no es un…

Vivi- ¿Una caseta de fotos?

Luffy- Genial no

Sanji- Y eso como nos ayudara a distraer a los maestros y a todos los demás

Luffy- Sencillo haremos que todos los maestros entren aquí, y una vez adentro… quien quisiera probarlo (todos los caballeros y Bon Clay, dieron un paso hacia atrás, dejando como victima a Vivi)

Vivi- Hey esto no es justo

Luffy- Perfecto, mira, siéntate no te pasara nada (prácticamente empujándola) Una vez adentro se toma la foto y

/FLASSSSSSSSH/

Vivi- Mis ojos (saliendo de la caseta con los ojos tapados)

Franky- Perfecto así dejaremos a todos los maestros ciegos y no verán nada de nada

Luffy- ¿Que? (como si esa no fuera la idea) Esa no es la idea (hey que caso tenga que lo explique) La idea es chantajearlos con estas fotos

Revelando las fotos donde se muestra a Vivi, en un bar de desnudistas, un bar de hombres sadomasoquistas, una escena de un asesinato y el cumpleaños del Director en el cual corre desnudo tras la Sexy Secretaria

Sanji- Dios (tapándose la cara)

Usopp- Cualquiera de las 2 ideas es buena

Franky- Y como piensas atraer a todos los maestros

Luffy- Simple dejaremos un rastro de tocino desde la sala de maestros hasta aquí… ahora donde esta el cerdo y el barril de aceite que les encargue

De lejos Rob Lucci, su paloma y Kalifa observaban detenidamente el patio de la escuela, tomando atención importante en Luffy y compañía

Rob Lucci- Míralos ahí tan alegres como siempre, con un cerdo, y una chica fresa estupida y parcialmente ciega, que es lo que estarán planeando hacer

Kalifa- Pensé que lo sabias tomando en cuenta que tu paloma fue a espiarlos

Rob Lucci- Si, pero yo no se paloma y no se lo puedo sacar mi ventrilocuismo

Hattori- Purrrrr… Idiota

Por los pasillos, otro grupo estaba de vigilancia teniendo en su recorrido una interesante charla

Jyabura- Por ultima vez te digo que es Catsup

Kaku- Y yo digo que es Ketchup

Aiza- Disculpen señores (apareciendo frente a ellos como niña dulce y tierna)

Jyabura- Y si es salsa de tomate

Kaku- No cambies el tema

Aiza- Óiganme estupidos (tomando su verdadera actitud haciendo que ahora si voltearan) Muy bien uno de ustedes 2… tu nariz fea, son del Super Policía 9, no

Kaku- ¡Como que nariz fea!

Jyabura- Seamos sinceros Kaku, hace cuanto que sales con una chica, jajaja

Aiza- Cállense, se los dije a los 2 para que no hubiera problemas, ahora me van a escuchar o no quieren saber que van a hacer los tarados de Whiper y compañía

Los 2 guardianes se quedaron un momento callados hasta que…

Jyabura- Tengo una nariz fea (tocándose la nariz)

Kaku- Silencio idiota, ahora que ibas a decir niña

Aiza- Ahora que tengo su atención, escuchen (ambos bajaron a oír lo que les susurró para luego…)

Kaku- Emergencia (Sacando un radio para contactar ayuda) Tenemos un código mantequilla de maní, repito mantequilla de maní

Voz de Hina- ¡QUE! Un payaso de rodeo sobre un hombre vestido de pollo se acerca a las instalaciones para hacer malabares

Kaku- Upsss, creo que me equivoque (dándole una ojeada a su libro de reglas) Quise decir un código mermelada de fresa

Voz de Hina- Así que estudiantes semi-salvajes y amantes del metal planean una revuelta contra el sistema, mandare a alguien para allá

Kaku- Entendido, cambio y fuera (volteando a ver Aiza) Y como te enteraste de esto niñita

Aiza- La verdad lo acabo de inventar pero algo así planean hacer esos tarados

Kaku- Oh rayos, tengo un mal presentimiento

Mientras en el salón de música, una de las paredes se rompía permitiendo que entrara el bruto de Blueno, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes se cayera del susto

Blueno- Todos ustedes están arrestados por ser sospechosos de crímenes aun no realizados contra la escuela

Kamakiri- De que hablas… no, no hemos hecho nada

Whiper- Si no tienen evidencias de nuestra bomba sonica

Blueno (hablando por radio y sujetando al de lentes con la otra mano)- Solicitando permiso para utilizar fuerza extrema

Voz de Hina- Si no tenemos pruebas físicas, entonces /Pas/ (alguien la hizo a un lado)

Voz de Smoker- Permiso concedido

Hina- ¿Que esta haciendo? (en el despacho)

Smoker- Esta es una guerra que no podemos perder habrá que utilizar la fuerza necesaria para salir victoriosos

Hina- Rayos… de alguna manera se que tiene razón

Para ese entonces los golpes y gritos de ayuda se oían al por mayor en el radio

Kamakiri (tirado frente a su amigo)- Whiper, rápido lárgate de aquí… de igual manera íbamos a causar una distracción para poder cambiar las calificaciones, vete

Whiper- Como si me fuera a quedar con ese loco aquí (se dio la vuelta, pero su amigo volvió a pararlo)

Kamakiri- Espera llévate esto, lo puedes necesitar

Whiper- ¿Una caracola?

Kamakiri- Es paraaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH (El del CP9 lo agarro en ese momento)

Whiper- Ya lo descubriré (huyendo del lugar)

En otros pasillos, todo el grupo de los Barrocos estaba discutiendo las ultimas partes de su plan

Crocodile- La verdad no se me ocurrió nada bueno, porque me fui de parranda ayer, de hecho siento que algo esta mal… pero no se que, verdad nena (abrazando a una chi… bueno sigan leyendo)

Miss Monday (con voz de hombre)- Claro, jefe

Mr. 1 (susurrándole a Miss Doublefinger)- En que momento se lo decimos

Miss Doublefinger- Que se de cuenta, eso será mas divertido

Mr. 1- Y entonces este (aun no se le bajaba la impresión… y bueno a quien no) cual es el plan

Crocodile- Primero, necesito un chivo expiatorio, alguna sugerencia

Mr. 1- 3

Miss Doublefinger- Si que sea 3

Miss Goldenweek- Tres

Mr. 3- Oye, de que lado estas (gritándole a su supuesta compañera)

Y asi todos los Barrocos eligieron al loco del 3 en la cabeza, hasta Mr.4, que aunque no hablo solo tuvo que levantar su mano alzando 3 dedos

Crocodile- Muy bien 3 dame tu mano (poniendo su garfio)

Mr. 3- No me va a cortar la mano… otra vez

Mr. 1- Vamos no te va a pasar nada… o si no (amenazándolo)

Con esta "sutil" persuasión 3 puso su mano para que luego le cayera un raro pegamento

Mr. 3- Para que es esto

Crocodile- Para esto

En un rápido movimiento el líder barroco coloco la pegamentada mano de su lacayo en la palanca de incendios activándola

Crocodile- Aprovechen la conmoción y buscan las calificaciones, ahora corran

Y en efecto así todos se dispersaron en busca de las tan acreditadas calificaciones

Mr. 3- Oigan no me dejen aquí

Excepto por el

Mr. 3- Al menos pegado aquí ya no puede pasar nada mas

Fue cuando como reacción la palanca estallo y ocasiono un pequeño incendio, sobre todo en la cabeza de cera de 3

Hina- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? (preguntando a toda la patrulla por la radio)

Voz de Jyabura- Parece que alguien activo la campana de incendio

Voz de Kumadori (desde otro lado)- En efecto, Yoyoi, fue uno de los barrocos, pensó que podría escapar a su miserable vida con un incendio falso, pero oh pobre tonto ya lo capturamos antes de que cometiera su placentero acto suicida

Hina- Si claro… nada mas que un incendio falso, verdad Smoker (volteo a verlo, pero…)

Smoker al oír por primera vez la palabra fuego (pese a que nunca fue mencionada) entro en shock recordando amargas experiencias pasadas

-RECUERDOS-

Smoker- No Steve, cuidado con la estufa

/BOOOOOOOOOM/

Smoker- Si este autobús va a menos de 70 km/h, estallara

Conductor- Ya le dije que no hay ninguna…

/BOOOOOOOOOOOOM/

Smoker- Que haría el capitán en esta situación

Capítan (atascado en el ducto de torpedos)- No disparen los torpedos

Smoker- Disparen los torpedos

/BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM/

-FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS-

Smoker- No volveré a enterar a mas inocentes por mi culpa, corra Hina (sujetándola para sacarla de la habitación)

Hina- Es solo un incendio falso, solo fue una broma

Pronto los 2 abandonaron el lugar, haciendo que de una de las macetas cercanas saliera la cabeza de Nami

Nami- Eso no fue obra de Luffy, no seria algo tan sencillo

Luego de uno de los botes de basura surgieron la tripular y el reno

Chopper- Entonces quien crees que haya causado esto, Nami

Nami- No lo se, pero hay que aprovecharlo

Robin- Y los demás

Kaya- Aquí estamos, Robin (entrando por la ventana)

Conis- Si estuvimos colgadas un buen rato, jiji (también por la ventana)

Chopper- Que aguante, parecen Sagara Sousuke a la hora de esperar a la chica en el primer episodio de la segunda temporada

Kaya- Jiji, Chopper esta diciendo otra vez cosas que no entiendo

Nami- No importa… donde esta Zoro

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí

Zoro (con Tashigi a su lado)- Creo… que no estamos en la escuela

Tashigi- No te preocupes Zoro, solo hay que pedir direcciones

Zoro- Hey tu, el tipo de cabello naranja (llamando su atención) sabes donde esta la Preparatoria Grand Line

Kurosaki Ichigo- De que hablas en esta ciudad solo existe la Preparatoria Karakura

Kuchiki Rukia (chava alado de el)- Ichigo, tenemos una emergencia, rápido

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta los 2 ya estaban desmayados

Tashigi- Que ¿Qué les paso?

Zoro- Hay que irnos de aquí… esta ciudad esta llena de locos

De regreso a la historia

Director- Y entonces le dije no es un rinoceronte es mi secretaria

Sexy Secretaria- Esa es la historia mas horrible y depravada que le he escuchado nunca antes decir… ya me puede sacar de aquí

Esta platica surgía de un ropero en medio de la oficina del Director, donde el y su asistente estaban atrapados

Director- El mago se encargara de eso

Sexy Secretaria- ¿Cuál mago?

Director- Ya sabe el que salva a la gente antes de que se asfixien en la caja misteriosa

Sexy Secretaria- Mejor sáquenos de aquí, antes de que yo mismo lo asesine

Director- No se atrevería

Acto seguido, el ropero estaba tirado en el suelo

Director- Basta, no se mueva, que el truco no va a salir

Sexy Secretaria- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y así como aquí y en Chicago es la misma hora, alguien mas gritaba al unisono que la pobre asistente

Hogback- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Así todos los del Thriller Bark corrían como idiotas sin sentido por la escuela, hasta eventualmente se les unió la desaparecida Perona

Absolom- Grrrrrrrr, Perona volviste, donde habías estado todo este tiempo (aun corriendo)

Perona- Atrapada en el maldito laberinto, del cual salí no gracias a ustedes

Moria- Pero si la culpa es toda tuya, no debiste haber ido por el chico reno

Perona- Eh… bueno pudieron haberme detenido

Hogback- Lo intentamos, pero luego usaste tus magias raras para escaparte

Perona- Horohorohoro, es cierto, pero bueno eso ya no importa… porque están corriendo

/IIIIIIIIIIIII/

Todos se detuvieron, porque se dieron cuenta de que no tenían razón para hacerlo

Hogback- Veamos, yo comencé a correr ya que Cindry-chan comenzó a lanzarme platos sin razón alguna como siempre /Crash/ Y aun lo sigue haciendo

Cindry- Es pura diversión /Crash/ (lanzando otro)

Absolom- Y luego yo los seguí, porque con todo eso movimiento la falda de Cindry se levantaba y me dejaba ver su /Crash/ no importa, y también por eso comenzó a gritar de gusto, grrrrrrrrrr /Crash/ demonios

Moria- Y yo pensé que corrían porque sabían donde estaban las boletas y los habían descubierto

Hogback- Oh demonios es cierto… había olvidado eso totalmente

Perona- De que hablan, que han hecho en todo el tiempo que no he estado

Absolom- Ah pues antier fuimos a ver una película de terror y luego nos metimos a otra sin pagar, pero no vimos el final de ninguna porque

Moria- Eso no, estupido!! Tenemos que alterar nuestras calificaciones para no nos expulsen de este basurero y no volver a ese maldito lugar

Perona- Oh no, Burkina Faso

Moria- Peor aun… prefiero no hablar de eso así que…

Zoro (con Tashigi a su lado)- Oigan tipos de Halloween, saben donde esta la oficina de Hina

Absolom- Ah hablas de la Sexy Secretaria de cabello rosa

Perona- Hey eso es Sexista

Absolom- Es mas fácil identificarla así, además por como lo trata el director parece su otra secretaria

Cindry- Esta por allá (señalando fríamente a la derecha)

Zoro- Gracias (yéndose a la izquierda)

Tashigi- Zoro por el otro lado

Zoro- Ups (retirándose, ya al lado indicado)

Hogback- Mmm, para que querrá el peliverde saber eso

Moria- Vi al sombrero de paja preparando algo en el patio, esto ya parece algo sospechoso

Absolom- Es cierto, miren que demonios han hecho

Viendo por la ventana que frente a la caseta de fotos ya había toda una fila de maestros y otros esperando tomarse una foto

Luffy- No era como lo planeaba pero el efecto fue el mismo

Franky- Quien diría que ese cerdo atraería mas gente vivo que cocinado

Usopp- Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo

Vivi- ¿Que esta pasando? Aun no puedo ver (moviéndose por ahí como tonta cegada)

Y en efecto había una larga fila esperando a tomarse fotos con el cerdo, entre los que destacaban

Ohm- Jajaja, nunca creí que hoy cumpliría mi sueño de montar un monociclo y lo logre (montado en uno) y además de eso también cumpliré mi otro sueño de tomarme una foto con un cerdo

Aokiji- Segura que no tendrás ningún problemas, solo soy un simple vendedor de helados

Olvia- No te preocupes, solo seremos tu, yo y el cerdo, una situación perfecta

Shanks- Esta es la fila para el prostíbulo verdad Hawky

Mihawk- No se ni porque estoy aquí

Shanks- Recuerda al cerdo, eso es todo

Light- Si yo fuera Kira, crees que acaso me tomaría una foto con un cerdo, L

L- No lo se, tal vez tratas de hacerme dudar, ya que no te importaría tener una foto ridícula con tal de que piense que no eres Kira

Light- Y si te compro un pastel, dejarías de pensar que soy Kira

L- ¿Pastel de que?

Armario del cual se oye la voz de la Sexy Secretaria- ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Lo mismo de arriba, pero ahora el Director- Huele a tocino

Dr. K- Por fin un espécimen porcino para crear mi super monstruo, mitad hombre, mitad mono, mitad cerdo

Volviendo a las lejanías

Moria- Rayos que hará con ese cerdo

Mr. 5- Tal vez sepa donde están las calificaciones… no lo sabrán ustedes también de casualidad (preguntándole a los de TB, mientras se hurgaba la nariz)

Miss. Valentine- Estupido no le hables a la competencia

Mr. 5- Que importancia tiene, si al final algo ridículo va a pasar… como siempre

Hogback- El "hurgador de oro" tiene razón en algo

Absolom- Y entonces que hacemos

- ¡CORRER POR SUS VIDAS!

Todos los presentes- ¿Eh?

Pronto el salvaje de Whiper paso a gran velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, y bueno ese parecía ser el caso ya que detrás, o mas bien del suelo salio Blueno

Blueno- Obstáculos se interponen en el camino (refiriéndose a los de TB y los 2 barrocos) acción para contrarrestarlos: ¡DESTRUCCION TOTAL!

Micro segundo después ya todos los presentes corrían de la amenaza como Whiper les había propuesto

Absolom- Ahora si tenemos una verdadera razón para correr

Hogback- Cállate imbecil y corre

Perona- Porque siento como si algo se nos hubiera olvidado, o faltara una parte

Moria- No es hora de pensar en esas tonterías Perona, correa maldita sea

Cindry- Corre… vida… destruye… platos

Así los miembros de la barca del terror, los 2 barrocos, el sujeto de Shandria y el Dios del… con razón eso era lo que faltaba

Enel- Yo yo yo men, mas vale que hablen, que aflojen y no jalen. Suelten la sopa, digan donde están las hojas, que vamos a alterar, para así no ser los únicos que se tengan que humillar

Kumadori- Yoyoi, es que nunca he entendido, que es lo que has predecido que no le encuentro sentido, será que estas muy ido

Shura- Eso me sonó a un desafío Gran Eny, quiere que lo pulvericemos (chocando sus puños al igual que los otros aliados y hombres cabra)

Enel- Claro que no, que vamos no será algo en vano, voy a vencerle, porque en mi terreno no hay quien me ofende. Prepárate a rapear porque te voy a hacer tronar… y sino haré que ellos te maten

Kumadori- Sin duda es un reto artístico, pero se que puedo con tu apoyo, verdad Fuko… Fukorou? (el redondo ya había desaparecido desde que vio a su compañero rimar)

De vuelta con el grupo de infiltración, los muchachos comenzaron rápido a buscar donde podría estar la entrada al cuarto secreto con las calificaciones poniendo el lugar de cabeza

Nami- Cuando dije que había que voltear este lugar no lo decía literalmente

De alguna manera ahora todos los muebles estaban en el techo

Robin- Pero de igual manera no encontramos nada, tal vez el cuarto era un mito, o una trampa

Chopper- Entonces estaban esperando que viniéramos… o no, esto es tan malo, nos van a descubrir y nos van a expulsar, y entonces tendré que ir a un zoológico y ahí no hay Internet como podré ver todas mis series

Kaya- Calmado Chopper /slap/ (dándole una cachetada)

Chopper- Si creo que tienen…

Conis- Calmado /slap/ (otra cachetada)

Chopper- Hey eso porque fue

Conis- Ups, pensé que era adecuado y divertido, "divercuado"

Nami (retomando lo importante)- No hay pisos falsos, ni paredes falsas

Robin- Ni fantasmas falsos (saludando a uno tras Nami)

Nami- De que hablas (sin voltear)

Robin- Nada, nada (viendo como el fantasma se desvanecía)

Kaya- Oye Nami, y que hay de ese botón grande y brillante que dice, cuarto secreto

La pelirroja volteo para ver cuanta razón tenia la rubia… y tratando de ocultar su cara de idiotez

Nami- Eh si, se me había olvidado… apropósito, ahora acabemos con esto

/CLICK/

… No paso nada

/CLICK CLICK CLICK/

Nami- Maldita sea funcio…

El piso desapareció y pronto todos cayeron a quien sabe donde.

Por otro lado

/CLICK/

Sanji- Que pasa Luffy, los maestros se están impacientando

Bon Clay- Y el cerdo esta gimiendo mucho

Luffy- Rayos no quiere arrancar… y lo arme justo como decía el manual

Mostrando el manual, el cual no solo estaba al revés, sino que además llevaba por titulo "Como arreglar una wafflera"

Usopp- Entonces que hacemos

Luffy- Usaremos el plan C

Franky- No será el B

Luffy- No, el B era comer un waffle, pero no pude arreglar la wafflera

Usopp- Y cual es el plan C?

Luffy- Vengan ustedes 2 (haciéndole señas con las manos al narizón y al de barba triple) ¡FULL STREAP!

Con un ágil movimiento le arranco la ropa a ellos 2 y asi mismo

Vivi- Creo que ya me volvió la vista… ¡Oh my gosh! Mis lindos ojos se queman ¡AAAAAAH!

Franky- ¿Qué? Como si nunca hubieras visto a tres sujetos sin ropa

Junto a el, estaban Luffy un tanto relajado, cubriéndose ya saben donde con el sombrero de paja, Usopp todo atemorizado con su bolsa de chuchearías tapando eso y Franky que simplemente tenia las manos en la cintura mostrando el ya saben que y los ya saben cuantos a todo mundo sin desinhibición

Luffy- Vamos Sanji tu también

Bon Clay- Si mi amor, es por una buena causa (agarrándole las ropas)

Sanji- Primero muerto, y tu déjame androgino (tratándose de safar del afeminado)

Mihawk- Demonios, esos chicos estad desnudos (haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan)

Smoker- Así te quería atrapar, sombrero de paja

Luffy- ¿Desnudo?

Smoker- No estupido, cometiendo un delito, ahora pasaras toda tu vida en detención, no es así Hina, Hina? (Notando que ya no la estaba cargando ahora traía un espantapájaros)

Hina- Imbecil, aquí estoy (jadeando de cansancio) Mi tiraste en esa heladería… pero si tienes razón todos ustedes se van a ir a

/Click/

Un gran brillo surgió del caseta de fotos y…

/FLASH/

Acto siguiente todos los involucrados en el patio, los raperos en el patio trasero, el CP9, los que huían de Blueno y Blueno, hasta los alumnos de relleno y hasta los guerreros Z, aparecieron en un lugar misterioso, el lugar donde habían caído Nami y compañía

Vegeta- Kakaroto te dije que no quería comer con tigo y tus estupidos amigos, y menos si ni siquiera te teletransportas bien

Goku- Pero tu me invitaste (con un tazón de sopa en la mano)

Una puerta se abrió

Zoro- Creo que al final di con el lugar indicado (viendo que todos, TODOS estaban ahi)

Tashigi- Siempre lo logras Zoro (besándole la mejilla)

Nami (tirada por ahí, como muchos otros)- Rayos creí que moriría, o peor que moriría antes que Vivi

Voz de Vivi- Puede que este ciega, pero no corriente, rara

Nami- Vivi, que demonios hace aquí

Luffy- Nami, donde estamos, que paso, quien soy… bueno esa ultima si la puedo contestar

Nami- No lo se, solo presione un botón y de pronto todos estábamos aquí y… Luffy donde esta tu ropa

Luffy- Sabia que no había un brisa

Por otro lado

Whiper- Dios, esa caída fue peor que las resacas de las tocadas

Laki- Whiper (apareciendo por ahí) por que presiento que esto es tu culpa

Blueno- Caida, dolorosa, provocar mas dolor al objetivo (poniendo sus ojos en Whiper)

Whiper- No es posible (en eso vio la concha que le dio su amigo) Creo que ya se para que me diste esto, Kamakiri

/Pow/

Reventándose la concha en la cara para quedar inconciente

Enel- Diablos es la ultima vez que hago breakdance, casi me breakea la espalda

Kumadori- Y que lo digas, amigo

Rob Lucci- Rayos sobre que caí (reincorporándose) es como espumoso

Kalifa- Estupido suelta mis pechos, eso es acoso sexual

Brook (saliendo por ahí de la multitud)- Alguien dijo pechos

Absolom- Alguien dijo acoso sexual

En otro lado, otra vez

Robin- ¡MADREEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto?

Olvia- Robin, no es lo que parece (la peliblanca estaba sobre Aokiji y hasta le estaba agarrando por ahí)

Robin- Te odio, como me pudiste hacer esto ¡BWAAAAA!

Increíblemente no era ninguna de sus personalidades alternas, era ella de corazón

Finalmente algo llamo su atención cuando una luz se encendió en un escenario, apareciendo el Director y su asistente

Director- Ta da

Sexy Secretaria- Y el armario, cuando o como salimos

Director- Le dije que era magia, estamos en la cámara secreta de Hina que ayer convertí en un escenario

Sexy Secretaria- Y para que demonios

Director- Para elegir a su suplenta, cree que se me había olvidado

Sexy Secretaria- Conociéndolo a usted si… pero si ya eligió dígame y déjeme irme

Director- Porque no mejor vemos a las candidatas primero (apareciendo un televisor gigante atrás) les parece a todos

Muchos aun ni sabían que había pasado

Director- Bueno aunque no quieran ahí van

A continuación aparecen las "solicitudes" de las participantes para que todos conozcan el trabajo de estas ingeniosas chicas. Se han hecho unas correcciones tipográficas (como mayúsculas, uso de de guión, cosas así) pero el contenido no ha sido para nada alterado, la idea de cada una de ella sigue intacto; el orden en que aparecen es el orden cronológico en que entro el review, no hay ningún favoritismo ni nada mas. Sin mas preámbulo comencemos

**Azy Kiro**

Así a la escuela llega una chica castaña con una marcada figura, ojos azules, piel pálida y con el uniforme de la escuela, claro, este uniforme estaba rayado, con manchas, un poco roto y todo eso arreglado especialmente como para dar la impresión de "chica-gotic-dark-emo" o algo por el estilo o como sea. La chica se llamaba Ázy y probablemente tenía unos 17 años, pero bueno, el excesivo maquillaje negro y las pulseras excesivas en las muñecas la hacían aparentar como 1 año más.  
Camino por los pasillos, llamando la atención de varios alumnos, y al llegar a la puerta de la dirección toco 2 veces y la puerta se desplomo en el suelo  
Ázy- ¿Ay alguien aquí? (La voz era terriblemente tierna como para su horripilante apariencia) vine para tomar el puesto libre se "sexy secretaria" (la chica señalo un volante que decía: "¡trabajo con una paga miserable! ¡Se solicita una nueva Sexy secretaria!")  
Sexy secretaria (Un poco asustada por la apariencia de la chica y después de darse un golpe a la frente por lo que decía el volante)- hmm toma asiento. Ahora dime ¿Por qué crees ser la indicada para suplirme en estos días?  
Ázy (tono medio fresa)- Osea, porque en primera soy joven y comprendo a todo este proletariado llamado alumnos, segunda, porque soy muy linda, y tercera, porque mi madre me saco a patadas de mi casa y me dijo "si no te consigues un trabajo ni regreses" y este fue el único anuncio que aceptaba a menores de 18 años.  
Sexy secretaria- ¿Pero no deberías de estar estudiando o en la escuela?  
Ázy- Eso dicen todos… ¿acaso en el volante no decía que se aceptaban de todas las edades, pero el único requisito era traer este tonto uniforme lo mas corto y atrevido que se pudiera y aparte tener medidas que sobrepasaran los 90-60-90? (la chica señalo unas letras pequeñas que confirmaban lo que abia dicho)  
Sexy secretaria- Ese maldito bueno para nada ¡lo meterán a la cárcel por acosador sexual! Ojala mi demanda no sea rechazada…  
Así el director entra a la habitación (por la ventana y con ropa interior). El director ve muy bien a la chica y después le hace algunas preguntas extremadamente estúpidas, tanto que tuve que omitirlas.  
Director- ¿entonces cual es tu comida favorita?  
Ázy- ¡Chetos con chocolate!  
Sexy secretaria- Esto es ridiculo ¡director deje de hacerse el idiota y póngase ropa! Ha y tu… Ázy, te llamaremos.  
Ázy- Mas le vale (dijo con voz amenazadora antes de salir de la habitación)

**WeRa**

Weno, para describirtela un poko es una muchacha de 21 años, cabello guero, ojos castaños, komo de 1.60 de altura, buen cuerpo y le gusta usar ropa de vestir, en esta ocasion lleva un pantalon de vestir azul marino kon blusa rosa de manga larga y botones en medio, lleva komo 3 desabrochados, jeje con zapatillas y trae el cabello lacio, bueno asi es por fuera, pero por dentro ya veras ke puede ser un poko, maligna, jeje  
WeRa (pensando)- Uff, por fin llegue, espero que todo salga deacuerdo a mi plan, jeje, voy a tratar de dar una buena impresion para que no duden en contratarme y cuando lo hagan estare mas cerca de ese famoso One Piece, me lo llevare sin que se den cuenta y lo vendere por internet y sere muy rica!! jajajajajaja  
Mientras caminaba se imaginaba ella misma con la fortuna que conseguiria y ya cerca de la oficina se retoca un poco el maquillaje y entra  
WeRa- Buenos dias!! vengo por el trabajo  
En la oficina estaban la Sexy Secretaria y el Director discutiendo acaloradamente  
Sexy Secretaria- Pero como esta eso de que hasta que no consiga a alguien no podre irme de vacaciones?? eso lo deberia hacer usted!  
Director- Lo siento pero son las reglas, sabe que yo no puedo ni siquiera ir al baño solo, ya estoy muy viejo P  
Sexy Secretaria- No puede ser que sea tan inutil! Yo ya no lo aguanto!! pobre de la que se quede a trabajar con usted mientras no estoy, yo lo hago por pura necesidad!  
WeRa- Perdon?  
Sexy Secretaria:(sorprendida) Oh, perdone usted, pase pase (ay dios creo se se me paso la mano, espero que venga por el trabajo porque ya no aguanto a este viejo) Que se le ofrece?  
WeRa (nerviosa)- Vine por el anuncio, me gustaria ser su suplente (sonrisa fingida)  
Sexy Secretaria- Esta bien, permitame un momentito (en eso echa a patadas al director y luego vuelve) Muy bien, cuales son sus habilidades?  
WeRa- Bueno yo tengo conocimientos en computacion, puedo redactar y escribir lo que se les ofresca, soy buena para trabajar con los muchachos y hare lo que ustedes me digan (pensando) jaja si como no, de seguro se van a tragar toda esta porqueria, que facil D  
Sexy Secretaria- Bueno, entonces deje su telefono y nosotros le llamaremos, muchas gracias por venir  
WeRa- Gracias a usted, con permiso (se aleja con una sonrisa maligna)  
Mientras sale por el edificio, se ve como el director regresa a la oficina y continuan su pelea, jeje, pero parece que va para largo. Lograra su cometido esta chica? todo depende de ustedes! jajaja!

**Kakushi Miko**

Descripción: 19 años, Mujer, cabello largo hasta el cuello castaño de reflejos rojizos, lentes pequeños ovalados, cara redondeada, ojos castaños y enternecedores (XD) cuerpo delgado en buena forma, curvilíneo, pecho prominente y buen trasero (XD) estatura entre 1.50 y 1.60, si soy bajita, pero no me importa.  
(Tocan a la puerta)

Sexy Secretaria- Pase, esta abierto. (se escucha un fuerte golpe de choque contra la puerta) Que fue…? Director! No me diga que dejo la puerta cerrada otra vez? ¬¬  
Director- Que esta loca? Que no sabe que los velocirraptores saben abrir puertas? no vio la película El Parque Jurasico?  
Pero antes que la Sexy Secretaria pudiera replicar a la incoherente respuesta la puerta de la oficina exploto, después de que el humo se disipara entro una chica de manera atolondrada, vestida con unos vaqueros holgados, botas negras altas, una camiseta sin mangas con una camisa celeste de tela ligera encima, y se sentó en la silla dispuesta, apoyando ambos pies en el borde de la mesa, como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
Sexy Secretaria (tomando aire, acostumbrada a estar rodeada de locos no le sorprendió demasiado lo sucedido)- Esta aquí por el puesto de Secretaria, verdad Señorita Miko? (Miko asiente con la cabeza) Bien, podría demostrarnos sus habilidades, Por favor?  
Miko- Si así lo pide (se levante y empieza a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior negra muy provocativa. Se sube al escritorio y empezó a bailar eróticamente. El director se puso a silbar y a tirar billetes de 1)  
Sexy Secretaria- Pero que demonios esta haciendo?! (rápidamente manda a volar al Director de una patada, que empezaba a aullar como lobo en celo XD, dejando un tremendo hueco en el techo)  
Miko- Que no era eso lo que median? Aquí lo dice "Se necesita chica para cumplir labores de oficina y de stiptris por salario mínimo menos 10" (La Sexy secretaria relee el anuncio, murmurando algo de que nunca mas en la vida dejaría que el Director redactara un anuncio de solicitud de empleo)  
Sexy Secretaria- Eso no importa ya, ahora dígame, porque cree que es la indicada para este trabajo?  
Miko (ya vestida con sus ropas casuales y sentada en la silla)- No creo ser la indicada para ningún tipo de trabajo en realidad, pero me urge mucho el dinero, tengo que pagarles las clases de tap a mis lindos perritos; Desde que volví de Irak, todo los que me conocen me dicen que no he vuelto a ser la misma que era antes... Sh escucho eso?... eres tu, Charly?... ah no importa. Mis habilidades, además del Stiptris, son cinta negra en todo tipo de artes marciales, manejo de armamento ligero y pesado, y un sexto sentido para predecir los desastres a gran escala… aunque creo que los últimos cuatro fueron por culpa mía… y creo que mi terapeuta me dijo algo sobre el síndrome de falta de atención, no se no le preste atención…  
Sexy Secretaria- Ya veo o.oU. Bien, le llamaremos si llegamos a contratarla para ser la secretaria de la Preparatoria Grand Line…  
Miko- Preparatoria Grand Line?! Con razón se me hacia tan conocido este lugar, recién ahora me acuerdo que me enliste para salirme de esta preparatoria de locos jaja que tiempos aquellos, supongo que ahora no será tan malo… oye! Esa ardilla me debe dinero! Ven aquí! (y Miko corrió y se lanzo por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio, tratando de atrapar a la ardilla en el árbol de enfrente, pero se resbalo y se cayo al suelo desde el tercer piso) Recuérdenme como una pacifista…! "POM"… estoy bien!...  
La Sexy Secretaria sudo la gota gorda, pensando que ya no le sorprendía demasiado que hubiera estudiado en aquella preparatoria.

**Lucera**

Lucera entra a la habitacion donde esta el director y la sexy secretaria  
Director- Muy bien sexy secretaria asegurese de conseguirme una suplente que sea sexy...intente que sea mas que usted  
Lucera- Err hola?? nnU  
Sexy secretaria- Ah hola disculpa...vienes por suplantarme...dime que si porfavor TT  
Lucera- Pues...si oOU...a eso vengo  
Director- bueno solo una pregunta...cual de los dos va con mis ojos...este o este?? (mostrandole unos calzoncillos ambos de distintos colores, por suerte la chica no se desmayo en ese momento)  
Sexy secretaria- Por ultima vez! pongase pantalones! escucha si eres capaz de aguantarlo y ser una buena secretaria estas contratada  
Lucera- Creo...que podre manejarlo nnU (mirando que el director se habia pintado como el de "corazon valiente" gritando "libertad!")  
Sexy secretaria- Oiga! ese era mi maquillaje! (dirigiendose a lucera) te llamaremos

**Kitty (por Tomoe)**

Ficha técnica  
Nombre: Kitty  
Edad- 19 años  
Personalidad: despistada y efusiva  
Gustos- anime manga y cosas lindas (es decir otra que tomara a chooper de peluche XD)  
Medidas- 70-55-65  
Frente a las puertas de la preparatoria publica grand line una chica de cabello violeta de ojos azulados con unas gafas en forma de media luna observando las instalaciones y un anuncio en el periodico sobre contratación de personal algo inusual  
- se solicita sexy secretaria para trabajo a media jornada con prestaciones inferiores a la ley y paga en especie…  
- requisitos: ser linda, sexy, saber cual es la derecha y no confundirla con la izquierda  
- usar minifalda o en su defecto no traerla  
- no se requiere experiencia, cartas de recomendación o cualquier papel que deba leer  
Kitty- Bueno eh aquí mi ultima opcion de conseguir un trabajo decente… espero que me contraten para poder seguir con mi proyecto…  
Tras entrar a las instalaciones y abrir la puerta observa como los alumnos corren despavoridos para posteriormente observar una manada de toros en plena estampida dirigirse a ella…para su suerte o desgracia tras una ligera cornada en su portafolio y desgarrando parte del traje de ella cae en el lomo de una de las bestias junto a un señor en ropa interior  
Director- Eh vaya veo que la pampronada escolar nos ah traido al fin a un angel que cumplira todos nuestros deseos… y eso que aun no consigo las ultimas esferas de la coleccion  
Sexy secretaria (a dos toros de distancia)- ¿Disculpa vienes por el puesto de secretaria?…por favor dime que si para poder irme pronto de aquí  
Kitty- Eh si venia a ver si el puesto sigue vacante…(con ojos llorosos) diganme por que hay toros en el colegio  
Director- Por que el examen medico es un una semana y la sexy secretaria dijo que tenia sobrepeso…asi podremos bajar junto con los alumnos algunos kilos…  
Kitty– Eh… pero por que toros no era mas facil aumentar las horas de gimnasia  
Director- Pero entonces le deberia dar 3 paletas mas al profesor… eso no me conviene por que no comeria mis 3 paletas de cereza  
Sexy secretaria- Olvidando esa parte…¿dime estarias dispuesta a trabajar con este loco?  
Kitty- (pensando- requiero el dinero para poder seguir con mi manga amateur pero temo que no sobrevivire… kamisama ayudame…) desde luego si sobrevivo a esto  
Director- Tranquila después de que rompan la pared y caigamos desde el 3 piso a la fabrica de vidrio conjunta a la escuela dudo mucho que quieran seguir los toros y alumnos con esto…  
Kitty y sexy secretaria- ¡Que cosa!  
Y tras caer como pronostico el director hacia la fabrica de vidrio acabaron mis 10 dialogos y la pamplonada escolar…( lo bueno es que cayeron sobre Zoro/Ussop/Kaya y Conis XD) y esperamos obtenga el trabajo

Con este ultimo video, todos comenzaron a debatir ¿Quién seria la des/afortunada suplente?

Sexy Secretaria- Un momento yo no recuerdo nada de eso

Director- Claro que no, fue por mi polvo de amnesia, deje le demuestro… Polvo de amnesia (aventándoselo a la Sexy Secretaria)

Sexy Secretaria- Esto es talco

Director- He dicho ¡Polvo de amnesia!

Sexy Secretaria- Cállese

Director- Y ahora la ganadora es… (sacando un sobre, de un pescado)

Sexy Secretaria- Espere como le hizo para elegir

Director- Yo no lo elegí, agarre a 6 sujetos en la calle he hice que votaran, mire ahí están (mostrando a las 6 figuras en el publico)

Maravillante (tipo con un balde en la cabeza)- Tal vez el balde ciegue mi vista pero esta pistola (sosteniendo una grapadora) se guía por la justicia

Natsuhiko Daisuke (en traje de gorila)- Ultima vez que le pido direcciones a una ardilla (sacando una banana)

Kaizoku ou- Si!! cuadrangular, ganamos gana... ¿todo era un sueño? ¿qué pasó? era el campeonato... (echándose a llorar)

Gabe Logan (Un hombre de lentes saca un mapa después de ser llevado con engaños a un cuarto y solo dice)- Creo que debí dar esa vuelta a la derecha en Albuquerque"

Strife-soul- Bien aquí estoy ahora déme el antídoto para este maldito virus que me inyecto

Kaiser of Darkness (o al menos una representación de el, un niña castaña de kinder cargando su oso de peluche blanco y con ojos llorosos)- Señor devuélvame mi paleta  
Director (metiéndose la paleta de uva a la boca)- ¿cual paleta si esto es un  
cigarro...?...uva...  
Sexy Secretaria- Usted es horrible, déme eso y acabe con mi tortura (tomando la carta de un manotazo) Veamos quien es la pobre (abre y se da cuenta que la papeleta esta vacía)

Director- Ahí no esta la ganadora, esta aquí

El armario donde antes estaban atrapados surge del piso, mientras de dentro se oyen gemidos de mujer

Sexy Secretaria- ¡QUE!

Director- Es solo un truco de magia, ahora Abra Kadabra…

Sexy Secretaria- Hágase a un lado (de golpe lo quita y abre la gaveta de donde cae) ¿HINA?

Director- Ve por su culpa el truco salio mal

Hina- Como demonios termine aquí

Sexy Secretaria- Un momento, el nombre esta, la ganadora es… Kakushi Miko, ¿Dónde esta?

Director- La iba a traer con magia, pero supongo que tendremos que hacerlo a la forma anticuada, con un secuestro de broma

Sexy Secretaria- Oh al diablo, ya larguémonos de aquí

Nami- Un momento (alzándose en el publico) y que paso con las calificaciones donde están

Luffy (ya con ropa)- Y el One Piece, donde esta el One Piece

Director- Muchachos de que se preocupan, si han pagado su colegiatura, los maestros están obligados a ponerles 6 de calificación mínimo

Todos- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Director- Si, que nadie lee el reglamento

Sexy Secretaria- Usted ni lee

Tashigi- Es cierto, lo dice aquí en la primer hoja con letra 20 negrita y roja

Director- Si ya todo esta resuelto, entonces vamonos

Hina- Un momento como salimos de aquí

Director- Con magia…, o con unas palas todos comiencen a cavar su salida queda como media hora de aire

FIN DEL CAPITULO O CONTINUARA…?

QUIEN SABE

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Notas: Pues aquí termina otro capitulo… uffffff, después de mucho espero la longitud del capitulo compense la horrible falta de varios meses, espero no atrasarme con los siguientes capítulos, pero ya estoy de vacaciones asi que ha de ser mas fácil, lo prometo… o eso intentare, ténganme paciencia. Pues espero si pueden dejar sus reviews y vamos a contestar los pasados. Y claro quiero felicitar a Kakushi Miko por haber ganado, y agradecer a todos los jueces y grandes amigos Natsuhiko Daisuke, Kaizoku ou, Gabe Logan, Kaiser of Darkness y Strife-Soul que me ayudaron aunque se les haya olvidado a estas alturas, jeje.

Miko, repórtate con migo en cuanto puedas, para que veamos como será tu Día como Sexy Secretaria, y pues nos estamos viendo

**Himetsuki- **Si es bueno estar aquí otra vez

**Azy Kiro- **Primero agradezco tu participación, Azy, gracias. A lo demás, pues los libros si los pensé un poquito aunque solo los mencionara por mencionar. Se que puedes escribir tan bueno como te lo propongas y no solo como yo, cuando quieras seria honrado al poder leer algo tuyo

**Namiop- **Parece que al final no pudiste participar, pero bueno ya habrá otras ocasiones, posiblemente. Al menos te entretuve esa vez y espero que esta vez también

**Anonimo- **Cuidado con esa área tan delicada no se te vaya a partir de verdad… a de doler. En cuanto a tus preguntas… Dios si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que me preguntan eso, tendría como 50 centavos, pero lo siento hombre esa es información confidencial, pero espero que aun así te diviertas

**Lindarin4- **Aquí ando de vuelta, y gracias por la invitación, ya leí un poco, y me gusta Bleach no te preocupes, soy muy versátil no solo veo una serie. En estos días me pondré al corriente con mi lectura y también con mis escritos asi que espero nos veamos mas seguido, gracias por el apoyo

**Gecko Moria- **Estaré aquí para hacer reír a todos los que pueda, así pase lo que pase

**Eagle.D.ClawXXX- **Yo también estoy muy contento de vuelta

**Gabe Logan- **Gracias por la dedicatoria, ya de hace tanto, y por haber cooperado en este capitulo, Gabe-sama, nos leemos luego

**WeRa- **Que bueno que participaste, Wera, tienes un gran ingenio, te queda bien, úsalo; pues si me desquite de los exámenes con los pobres de la Prepa Grand Line, aunque parece que se me regreso pues hasta ahorita volví a terminar exámenes, jeje. Pero bueno aquí sigo, espero verte en estos días, hasta entonces

**Kaizoku ou16- **Ya viste a que se enfrentaron los estudiantes, ahora, espero te haya hecho divertir al menos como antes. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo y espero a ver si podemos terminar nuestro fic, tengo muchas energías estos días

**OnePieceLover- **Que bueno que te divertiste, y si no sabes que decir no importa, la intención es muy grata; ya me di una vuelta por tus fics y prometo seguir viéndolos cada vez que pueda. Y ya lo seguí, siento la demora

**Helena- **Espero te hayas pasado bien leyendo este capitulo, pequeña Robin, si puedes salúdame también saludos a la otra Robin, jeje, espero verte después hasta luego

**Kakushi Miko- **Gracias por el super review, por donde he de empezar, gracias por esas palabras de apoyo, que aun a estos momentos de estar por acabar el capitulo me siguen animando y recordando porque estoy aquí. Mis ideas, me preguntan mucho eso y pues creo que es lo que consigo con mi mente hiperactiva en esos ataques de ideas y un poco de televisión que nunca hace mal, jeje. Ya te debiste haber dado cuenta que en efecto Kaiz fue uno de los jueces, y felicidades por ser la ganadora, por enésima vez te lo recuerdo espero contactarme contigo pronto para discutir tu premio, hasta luego Miko

**KaiserofDarkness- **Agradezco la ayuda para el concurso amigo, que bueno que te pude dar ideas, y en cuanto a la Diosa Haruhi, pues bueno ya resolvimos las dudas en persona. Te veré luego

**Ion- **Que bueno es contar con gente como tu, se que si algún día necesito ayuda podré contar con la tuya, aquí estoy de vuelta, porque de aquí soy, así de sencillo

**Maytelife14- **Los exámenes siempre son estorbosos pero necesarios, jeje, gracias por todos los besos, pásatela bien y diviértete

**Straw Hat Melody- **Sip, cotiti, no es algo muy común pero de vez en cuando llegues a oírlo y te quedas "que demonios" pero bueno. Bueno que te hayas divertido y cuidado con el estomago, las risas pueden ser muchas a veces

**Willyams- **Hola amigo, me gustaría ver tus fics, quisiera ver que es lo que mi ideas han generado en otros, cuando quieras mi mail esta en mi profile, será un gusto hablar contigo

**Hime-klaus- **Siento no haber subido rápido, princesa, pero espero la diversión en el capitulo lo haya compensado, y no te preocupes con tu review mientras sepa que lo has leído es el gusto mas grande que tengo, espero verte ya en las vacaciones

**Lucera- **Que tal, niña, ojala te allá ido bien en este tiempo, anímate, no solo con mis historias sino con la vida, no te deprimas que has de entristecer tu bello ser. Gracias por participar eso es muy importante, y espero vernos luego, cuídate y que todo salga bien

**Pirata-29- **No es la gran cosa escribir así, es solo enfocarse, sacar ideas y un poco de imaginación, un día inténtalo da buenos resultados

**Tomoe- **Gracias por participar linda. No son burradas ni nada de eso, el haberte arriesgado es una gran muestra de ingenio, sigue así

**A****ikokudo96****- **Hola ne-chan, sorry por tantas demoras, pero aquí sigo, y cuando te vuelva a ver vamos a hablar de nuestra historia, te parece? Cuídate ne-chan, bye

**Zuriñe- **Aquí esta el capitulo, perdón por la demora, y gracias por estar al pendiente de mis exámenes que ya no me preocupan a estas alturas, nos veremos luego, ya me pondré luego a seguir leyendo tus fics

**Knight Jackal- **Y de ultimo momento, te agradezco amigo por tu review, ya te he agregado y espero verte para hablar uno de estos días, me agarraste a punto de subir el capitulo, jajaja, pero te lo mereces


	15. Capitulo 203

Habían pasado ya varios días desde ese terrorífico día en donde el Seireitei (La corte de almas puras) había sido blanco de un elaborado plan por parte de los capitanes Aizen, Tousen y … ¡Hey! Un momento esta no es mi historia, ¿Dónde demonios están mis papeles?

Mientras en el set de grabación de Bleach

Ichigo- Que demonios yo no voy a hacer esta clase de cosas… (sosteniendo unas hojas que dicen atrás "Preparatoria Grand Line") que acaso es otro maldito relleno de 50 capítulos

Rukia- Pero no podemos hacer nada son ordenes directas de allá arriba (señalando el cielo)

Orihime- ¿De Dios?

Ishda- Mas bien creo que se refiere a la producción del estudio… aunque ya se tomo la molestia de leer la portada

70 caídas de anime, un café, un viaje a Japón y un mapache mas tarde

Maravillante- Bueno ahora si, comencemos

Después de unos días, de tratar de escapar de las profundidades de la oficina secreta de Hina, los alumnos parecían volver a sus actividades "normales" por así decirlo, camino a la escuela por la clásica subidita con árboles de sakuras a los lados (como en todos los animes de escuelas) los muchachos comentaban los sucesos que los aterraban de hace poco

Usopp- Entonces estaba en la cama y lo mire mi nariz crecía y crecía hasta que no cupo en mi casa y salio por las ventanas aplastando gente, casas, edificios hasta que no pudo mas y estallo… entonces me desperté, creen que signifique algo malo

Zoro- Tal vez es una representación de que tus mentiras van a terminar causando un gran problema para ti y todos los que te rodean

Luffy- Oh que tienes una nariz muy larga Usopp, shishi

Usopp- Si ha de ser eso ultimo

Mas bien yo me refería a lo del capitulo pasado… creo que las chicas si están hablando de eso

Nami- Todavía no me puedo explicar es como todos los de la escuela terminamos enterrados en ese prostíbulo escondido en la escuela

Vivi- Osh ósea de que te preocupas rara, si al final todos salimos, bueno al menos yo sali

Kaya- Pero Vivi, tu te desmayaste en los primeros 15 segundos

Conis- Si mi amigui tiene razón, tuvieron que improvisar un desfibrador con una wafflera y una batería para carros para que no te murieras

Vivi- Bah esos son pequeñeces (sacando una macana eléctrica para darse una descarga a si misma) ¿Que? Ósea viven en bajo un puente o que… bueno tu si rara (hablándole a Nami) pero esto es la moda en Paris

Nami- Uhy si como no

Tashigi- Pero saben quien mas me preocupa es Robin, vio a su madre con su novio y ella ni siquiera sabia

Bon Clay- Si pobrecita, su cabeza divida no pudo manejar algo de esa magnitud… y ahora ni siquiera se ha aparecido,

Tashigi- En estas situaciones solo podemos decir una cosa…

Nami- ¡Cuidado con la camioneta!

Mostrando como algún maniático casi los aplasta con una camioneta monstruo

Miko (por la ventanilla)- Córranse del camino! Que no saben donde esta la vereda?! (mientras conducía medio por la vereda y medio por la calle)

Al menos todos estuvieron a salvo

Franky- Oh mi rodilla y todo mi cuerpo (debajo de una de las ruedas)

Bueno casi todos...

Ussop- Alguien anoto la matricula del tornado que me atropello? (mientras estaba aplastado como mosca contra el vidrio delantero de la camioneta.

Así con un intento de homicidio múltiple semi-fallido comienza otro capitulo de esta historia, esta vez con la presencia, ayuda y cooperación de la ganadora del Concurso de Sexy Secretaria Suplente, la señorita Kakushi Miko

Miko- Holas, aquí se reporta Miko para destruir... digo ayudar a esta Institución de encierro y de las torturas mas horribles a la que todos llaman escuela.-sonrisa

Ese es el espíritu, sin mas preámbulos empecemos con esto, adelante Miko, presenta el episodio

Miko- Muy bien, se supone que estaba en este lugar para hacer algo ... pero no me acuerdo que... hmmm mejor le pregunto a la vieja amargada que no se como se llama que le dicen Sexy Secretaria

Comenzamos de una vez con la

**PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE**

**2ª TEMPORADA**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

El timbre de la escuela sonaba como siempre, entonando la "Macarena", dando entender a los alumnos que era hora de bailar y luego de ir a clases. Mientras este ridículo espectáculo se suscitaba alguien se encontraba molesta en la oficina del director

Sexy Secretaria (vestida casualmente, con maletas de viaje y otras cosas por el estilo)- ¿Dónde esta ese idiota? Este es su trabajo se supone que llegue temprano… discúlpame Miko, pero ese tipo es un idiota… ¿me estas poniendo atención?

Viendo como su suplente se distraía con las moscas se golpeaban contra el vidrio

Miko- Hmmm a si si, usted es la mujer mas greñuda que e visto en mi vida (continuando mirando alrededor para recordar en donde estaba.)

Sexy Secretaria- Me lleva la... (golpeándose la cara con la palma) bueno de igual forma este ya va ser tu problema, solo te voy a dar unas advertencias antes de que me vaya... empezando por ponerme atención, con un demonio (cerrando la ventana)

Miko- Ah mi amiga mosca... ya le había puesto nombre, Josefina e iba a venir a mi fiesta de boda con su novio avispa...(solloza unos minutos y luego se voltea totalmente recuperada) ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Sexy Secretaria- Bueno hare como si solo me hubieras dicho esas ultimas 2 palabras... primero que nada debes saber que el Director es una persona muy excéntrica y por lo general hará alguna tontería con la minima provocación... así que trata de no alentarlo mas de lo que ya se podría y ten toma esto (entregándole un par de pantalones)

Miko- Hmmm... y yo para que quiero esta funda de almohada... a no estos pantalones no? vaya son enooormes...

Sexy Secretaria- A veces el Director intentara quitarse los pantalones, muéstrale esos y dile que ya se los quito, la mayoría de las veces funciona, además no quieres verlo sin ellos... a veces no trae ropa interior (sufriendo un pequeño escalofrío)

Miko- Creo que la entiendo, cuando entraba vi a otro sujeto sin pantalones bajo la rueda de mi camioneta... no fue nada agradable (sudando la gota gorda)

Sexy Secretaria- Ok, en pocas palabras eso engloba todo el trabajo, también se supone que atienda a quien entre a la oficina, pero se dará cuenta que a veces no servirá de nada. Y por ultimo lo mas importante cuando el director parece hablar en serio... solo esta bromeando de alguna retorcida forma, así que no le haga caso

Director- Eso es mentira (entrando por la ventana) yo nunca he hablado en serio

Miko- Aaahhh un mapache mutante entro por la ventana! (agarra una escoba y empieza a golpearlo como piñata)

Sexy Secretaria- Mmm creo que no tendrá problemas, pero si los llega a tener háblele a Hina, ella siempre sabe que hacer con este tipo

Director- No creo que eso sea necesario esta vez... auch (recibiendo otro escobazo)

Sexy Secretaria- A que se refiere? (un tanto preocupada)

Director- Porque no le dice usted Sexy Suplente

Miko- Ah se refiere a la mujer de pelo rosa? Ya nos encargamos de ella jeje (mirada cómplice)

Sexy Secretaria- Que le hicieron (sujetando al Director por la camisa) hable pedazo de idiota

Director- Ah no lo se... ella se encargo de todo

Miko- Yo? pero si fue a usted al que se le ocurrió emborracharla en aquella fiesta anoche y enlistarla en el ejercito de la marina, o era la marina en el ejercito... eso lo dije o lo pensé?

Sexy Secretaria- Bueno supongo que no le ira a pasar nada malo, espero

Mientras lejos de ahí, posiblemente en altamar

Hina- Hmmm... Oooooh mi cabeza... que paso? (mirando alrededor) En donde estoy?! (encontrándose en medio de la cubierta de un barco con un uniforme de marinero blanco puesto)

Marinero- Estamos en medio del pacifico, en guerra contra... Oh Dios mío! nos atacan! (aviones sobrevuelan el barco)

Hina- No otra vez...

/BOOOOM!/

De regreso a la escuela

Sexy Secretaria- Bueno me voy, suerte niña la vas a necesitar (yéndose de una vez a sus merecidas vacaciones)

Director- Bueno ahora que ya no esta podemos divertirnos, venga voy mostrarle la escuela, Sexy Suplente Miko (presionando un botón haciendo que en la pared aparecieran unos tubos como de Batman)

Miko- Oiga y adonde terminan estos tubos? (ya deslizándose hacia el agujero oscuro)

Director- No tengo ni la menor idea...

Ya en clases, los alumnos del grupo del Sombrero de paja, tenían una aparentemente normal clase de historia, en ese momento Nami, emparejada muy a su pesar con Vivi, terminaban una clase

Nami- Y de esa manera los antiguos faraones eran momificados y sepultados con todas sus posesiones

Vivi- Cuando yo me muera voy a hacer lo mismo, voy a hacer que me construyan una enorme edificio con todas mis cosas ahí para que ningún corriente se las robe cuando ya no este aquí

Nami- Esa cosa va a ser enorme solo para encapsular todo tu ego

Vivi- Obviamente (diciendo esto con tanta seguridad, haciendo notar su falta de neuronas)

Nami- Dios… si te dieran una moneda por cada vez que dices algo así, serias rica

Vivi- DAH! Ya soy rica (otra vez mostrando la inteligencia)

Whitebeard- Bueno bueno niñas, ahora ya que acabaron su introducción comiencen a hablar de la Momia

Las 2- Eh?

Nami- Pero si ya acabamos… la clase era acerca de la historia de las momias no es así

WB- Exacto la historia de las películas de la "Momia", donde están las maldiciones y los templos derribándose, y Brendan Fraser y la importancia de la 3ª y ultima parte de esta saga

Nami- Me lleva… se me olvida que tratamos con un cine maníaco (golpeándose con el trabajo que había hecho)

WB- Bueno si eso es todo… solo les daré un 7, porque me dormí un rato mientras hablaban y me hacia falta, oigan y donde esta la señorita "estoy en mis días todos los días" (A.k.a. Robin)

Vivi- Ah la darky esa, ni me había dado cuenta como su existencia me resulta tan irrelevante

Nami- Vivi, cállate o te meto el trabajo por tu nariz operada (sujetando el trabajo que era del tamaño de un directorio telefónico)

Vivi- Atrévete y te voy a demandar por todo lo que tienes de aquí hasta que seas una cuarentona

Nami- Quieres pelear, princesita

Chopper- Oh por favor que alguien las detenga antes de que esto se ponga igual que la pelea que tubo Sakura contra Ino, para decidir quien era la mas zorra

Franky- Vamos chicas peléense… ¡WOOOOOOHOOOOO!

Sanji- Nami-swan, Vivi-chawn… peleando tan enérgicamente es una escena que no me puedo perder (sacando una cámara de video)

WB- Alto ahí, ustedes par de 2 (el maestro se mostraba serio ya que se paro de su silla y) /CRASH/ Malditos techos cada día los hacen mas bajos (sobandose la cabeza y miedo encorvándose) Si se van a luchar lo harán bajo el reglamente de peleas de gatas, de la federación mundial de lucha inapropiada

Franky- Eso profe, lucha en lodo

Zoro- Luffy no te preocupa que tu novia se meta en eso

Luffy- Ella solo esta jugando, se que no le aria daño a nadie

Tashigi- Deberías reconsiderarlo un poco

Viendo como Nami ya tenia en el piso a Vivi con un llave de lucha libre, mientras WB comenzaba a cavar un pozo con los otros pervertidos para llenarlos de lodo… pero olvidaban algo… mientras en otro salón

Mihawk- Y entonces si suman el cuadrado del producto de la intersección de las parábolas resultantes (escribiendo estas complicadas cosas en el pizarrón) obtendrán como resultado que han malgastado una fracción de su vida

/PRUM/

Mr.9 (para quien no lo recuerde la pareja de Vivi, cuando era de los Barrocos en la serie)- Oh por Dios es cierto, el cielo se esta cayendo, he desaprovechado mi vida, ¡AH! (lanzándose por la ventana)

Mihawk- Que demonios fue eso… fuiste tu otra vez Shanks (viendo hacia arriba donde estaba el hoyo)

/CRASH/

Otro hueco se hizo esta vez en medio del salón haciendo que varios de los alumnos se cayeran por ahí , Mr. 5, Miss. Valentine, Mr. 3 y otros de los Barrocos que nunca aparecieron

Shanks (sacando su cabeza por el hoyo del piso)- Esssssshta vezzzzzzzzzzh, sho no robe essssssha licoreria

WB- Lo siento Hawkeye (mostrando la cabeza por el hoyo del techo) estábamos cavando un hoyo y se me olvido que estábamos en el segundo piso

El francés no podía creer lo que había sucedido en solo 30 segundos de su miserable vida, vio al grandulon y luego al pelirrojo con una mirada de desesperación con la boca abierta… finalmente se sereno un poco y dijo

Mihawk- Les juro que voy a matarlos un día de estos, el día que menos lo esperen… tas, una acuchillada por la espalda (haciendo el famoso movimiento de apuñalada)

Eventualmente las cosas regresaron a su parcial normalidad, aun con un hoyo en el piso y una peliazul claro un tanto inconciente por la paliza recibida, la clase continuo

WB- Muy bien, ahora quienes siguen

Tashigi- Nosotros (levantándose Zoro, Franky y ella) solo para estar seguro, profesor Whitebeard, cuando dijo la historia de los antiguos Gladiadores, se refiere textualmente a eso o a la película "Gladiador" protagonizada por Russell Crowe

WB- Señorita, esa pregunta me sorprende de usted, siendo la respuesta tan obvia que ni voy a contestar

Zoro (susurrándole al oído)- Sin duda es la película

Franky (idem)- Entonces plan "B"

Tashigi- De hecho no, el plan "B" era apegarnos a los hechos históricos reales

Mientras el trío comenzaba a poner las cosas para su presentación, alguien entro por la puerta

/TAS/

O bueno trataron de abrir la puerta de la forma equivocada y se termino golpeando con ella

Voz del Director- Rayos las puertas me vuelven a traicionar… vuele esta cosa Sexy Miko

Sanji- ¿Por qué esto no me suena nada bien? (observando la puerta con algo de temor)

Zoro- Todos al suelo

Voz de Sexy Miko-PATADA EXPLOCIBA!

/KABOOOOM/

Pedazos de madera cayeron hechos aserrín, picando los ojos de muchos, un pedazo de vidrio salio volando casi clavándose en la cabeza de Vivi, que por suerte se agacho a buscar su celular en su bolso por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada

Luffy- Sugoi, que fabulosa entrada

Chopper- Si mas intensa que el "Dinamic entry" de Gai-sensei

Franky- Y que chica tan sexy... auuuuuuuuh (como lobo en celo)

Director- Si y además no me costo nada

Sexy Miko- A eso no fue nada, si vieran mi puño explosivo no quedaría nada de esta escuela...(mira a Luffy)... Holaaaa! (mirada seductora)

Luffy-Hola (saluda sin darse cuenta de nada)

Nami- Oye, que fue eso

Luffy- Solo saludo a... a... quien es ella?

WB- Así que ella es la pobre chica que sustituye a su asistente

Director- Que en serio? vienes ha hacer eso, pensé que eras parte de mi imaginación

Sexy Miko- Eh... si lo soy ahora déme todo su dinero huuuuu...

Zoro- Que fue eso?

Sexy Miko- Gimo como un fantasma huuuuuuuu huuuuuu...

Nami- No eres un fantasma todos podemos verte

Sexy Miko- Soy un fantasma, témanme! (y se pone a correr como loca en círculos)

Vivi- Osea como que todavía le falta entrenar a su mascota, como que la regresa a la fabrica porque salio muy defectuosa

Tashigi- Pero Vivi, la gente que asiste a otros en sus trabajos no son como maquitas que se compran

Vivi- Ah no... entonces de donde las sacan... las plantan

WB- Ignorando esa conversación y los gemidos que los trae por aquí Director

Director- No lo se, parece como si este grupo fuera el centro donde giran todas las cosas divertidas de la escuela... pero viendo que ahora se que es mi secretaria creo que tengo que enseñarle un par de cosas... ojala supiera que

Sexy Miko- No había dicho algo de enseñarme toda la escuela antes de que cayéramos al basurero-cloaca subterráneo del edificio

Director- Oh gracias por recordármelo Sexy Miko, bueno como estos son los primeros se los presentare, ese es el chico del sombrero de paja (obviamente Luffy) el cabeza de marimo (Zoro)

Zoro- Oiga

Sanji- Jaja tiene razón

Director- Cara de tablero de dardos (Sanji)

Sanji- Hey...

Director- El de la nariz larga (Usopp), el striper desinhibido (Franky), el chico reno (Chopper) y las chicas son cabeza de naranja (Nami), chica lista de lentes (Tashigi), chica rica tonta (Vivi), rubia 1 (Kaya o Conis), rubia 2 (Conis o Kaya), el muchacho de dudosa sexualidad (Bon Clay) y... hey donde esta la endemoniada (Robin)

Nami- No sabemos

Director- Bueno ya aparecerá... sigamos que hay muchas cosas por hacer, hasta luego chicos y revélense contra el sistema (saliendo del aula )

Sexy Miko- Adiós chico del sombrero de paja... (le lanza un beso antes de salir)

Nami- Pero que... esa chica esta buscando que la maten (apretando los dientes)

Sanji- Adios mi dulce dama... maldito Luffy eres un desgraciado

Director- Bueno por donde comenzaremos... por el cuarto de tortura, el laboratorio secreto, el laberinto o…

Smoker- Alto ahí ustedes 2

Interrumpiendo la decisión del director, el fumador se apareció tras los dos, aparentemente con una mirada amenazadora

Sexy Miko- ¿Quien es el?

Director- Ese me parece que es un amigo de Hina y creo que viene a buscar su... Ah! Sexy Miko le voy a dar su primer labor como secretaria y dejare que lo atienda

Sexy Miko- Y que se supone que diga Director?... Director? (solo quedo su silueta desvaneciéndose en el aire)

Smoker- Hace un par de días vine a hacer un trabajo a la escuela y me prometieron una buena paga, así que... donde esta, o habrá muchos problemas por aquí (chocando sus puños)

Sexy Miko- Er... pues, yo soy nueva aquí así que no se de que me habla

Smoker- Vamos no se haga la tonta, ya hay muchos por aquí

Sexy Miko- Como cuales?

Smoker- Pues están esas dos chicas rubias que están pegadas y... oye no cambies el tema, quiero mi paga ahora.

Sexy Miko- No estoy cambiando el tema. Ah que es eso atrás de usted?!

Smoker- Que cosa? (sin voltearse)

Sexy Miko- Mire, es un lagarto gigante bailando la polca en un tutu rosa.

Smoker- Niña, quieres tomarme el pelo, ese es un tiranosaurio rex bailando la macarena en una falda (dice mientras pasa el dinosaurio bailarín)

Sexy Miko-Oh... mire sus cordones están desatados

Smoker- Eh?(mira sus pies mientras la Sexy Miko corre por el pasillo)

Smoker- hey pero si no llevo zapatos

Pronto se volvió hora del descanso y las cosas ya parecían normalizarse, los chicos jugaban soccer o algún otro deporte de mucho desempeño y sudoración, las chicas reunidas en sus grupitos riéndose al unísono de los chismes que pudieran escuchar y un meteorito se alcanzaba a ver en los cielos con dirección a la escuela… si otro día normal. Nami y las demás chicas del grupo del sombrero de paja (obviamente Bon Clay con ellas, aunque a estas alturas es algo redundante) por el momento estaban juntas aun con algo molestándoles en el momento.

Vivi- Auch me senté en una tachuela (frotándose el trasero)

Nami- Vivi, estamos tratando de hablar algo muy importante

Kaya- Cierto… cual de estos chicos es el mas lindo, este (sosteniendo la foto de… bueno no se me ocurre ningún personaje, así que lo dejo a su gusto)

Conis- O este, vamos cual es (sosteniendo otra foto)

Bon Clay- Veamos (sobando su prominente barbilla)

Tashigi- Otra vez, ese no es el tema, llevamos tratando de hacerles recordar el problema de Robin por todo este tiempo

Vivi- ¿De quien?

Nami- Vivi no seas así de fría, te voy a poner otra paliza

Vivi- Inténtale y esta vez voy a llamar a mis guardaespaldas (amenazando con su celular)

Kaya- Ya chicas no peleen (sosteniendo a la pelinaranja)

Conis- En lo mas profundo ustedes son amiguis (sosteniendo a la peliazul)

Kaya- No importa que una sea rica y la otra avara

Nami- Hey!  
Conis- O que una piense lógicamente y la otra tenga un agujero del queso en su cabeza

Vivi- Hey, mi insulto fue mas complejo

Nami- Esta bien… hagamos las pases al menos por ahora, lo que importa en este momento es Robin

Tashigi- Si gracias a Dios

Nami- Además ella me debe dinero, no puedo dejar que se me escape de vista así como así

Tashigi- Santo Dios

Bon Clay- Pero si no sabemos donde esta no podemos ayudarla

Nami- Cierto, ni siquiera sabemos si vino o no

-Si hablan de la chica medio gótica con aura maligna yo la vi hoy

De la nada se levanto Ace, atrás de las chicas… de alguna manera no se habían dado cuenta que el narcoleptico estaba ahí

Tashigi- En serio, ¿Cuándo la viste?

Ace- En la mañana, corría para llegar a tiempo a clases, ya que me quede dormido en el autobús y entonces la vi ocultándose a tras de esos botes de basura (apuntando a unos arbustos)

Vivi- Ósea como que yo ni le confiaría una liga para el cabello a este sujeto, piensan que con lo que nos dice podemos estar seguros de encontrar a la darky

Nami- Ahora sabemos que vino, con eso basta para poder encontrarla, tiene que estar en alguna parte… pero por donde empezamos

Conis- Que tal si vamos a con las otras amiguis que tiene

Bon Clay- Robin se juntaba con otras personas aparte de nosotros

Kaya- Hay claro… bueno no ella pero si sus otras personalidades, verdad amigui

Conis- Cierto amigui, como la niña fantasma de cabello rosa

Kaya- O la banda de músicos que nunca usa camisa

Tashigi- Bueno ahora podemos comenzar a buscar, te debemos una Ace… Ace?

Ace- Zzzzz… Zzzzz… no, no mas tostadas no podría comer mas

Nami- No importa para eso están los chicos de nuestro grupo… por cierto donde están

Como si fueran llamados a escena, los muchachos salieron todos cargando cascos de construcción, cargando palas y picos. Extrañamente Chopper traía en vez de casco de construcción, uno de futbol americano, para ser preciso una copia del anime "Eyeshield 21"

Nami- Luffy, a donde van con todo eso, mas bien que diablos van a hacer con eso

Luffy- Vamos en busca del One Piece, escuche por ahí, que se encuentra en algún lugar enterrado en la escuela

Zoro- Eso no es lo que me dijiste a mi, me habías dicho que tirariamos un muro de la escuela

Tashigi- ¡ZORO!

Sanji- Y a mi me dijiste que haríamos una entrada secreta al baño de chicas

Vivi- ¡Uh! Pervertido

Usopp- Me habías prometido que íbamos por una pócima de amor para que Kaya se enamorara perdidamente de mi

Kaya- ¡Que has dicho Usopp!

Conis- Si, que dijo amigui, porque yo no lo escuche

Kaya- Ni yo amigui, por eso pregunto

Chopper- Y a mi que íbamos a encontrar las antiguas ruinas del faraón Athem, rey del duelo de monstruo

Un poco de silencio…

Nami- Ya alguien diga algo, para que el ultimo hombre diga algo mas estupido

Franky- Bueno a mi me prometió lo mismo que al rubio así que no creí necesidad que lo dijera, pero de igual forma estoy molesto

Vivi- Osh ósea como vine a terminar en esta escuela de corrientes y pervertidos

Brook- Yahoooo!! (el esqueleto se apareció tras de ellos para celebrar la perversión de ahí)

Luffy- No se enojen, dije esas cosas porque es posible que las encontremos o hagamos mientras buscamos el One Piece

Brook- A mi me huele bien esta idea… aunque yo no tenga nariz Yohohohoho

Luffy- Ven a alguien ya le pareció

Franky- Mientras excavemos por el baño de chicas estará bien

El rubio no dijo nada para evitar ser tachado de pervertido por las chicas, pero por dentro seguía diciendo "Si si si el baño de chicas"

Usopp- Bueno mejor yo me retiro… ahora que nos acompaña el esqueleto andando ya me da cosa que algo mas se pueda aparecer… además siento que mi peligrosa enfermedad de "No excaves en lugares desconocidos y misteriosos"… itis, me esta brotando otra vez

Chopper- En ese caso, si yo mejor me quedo aquí con las chicas, jaja, no es que me de miedo ni nada, jaja (riéndose nerviosamente) es solo que ya saben, no quisiera tener que toparme con alguna clase de monstruo o algo asi, jaja

Zoro- Bueno… al fin de cuentas no hay nada mas divertido que hacer supongo que también ire

Tashigi- Pero Zoro… (viendo con preocupación a su novio)

Zoro- No te preocupes muñeca, no hare el susodicho vandalismo… o al menos no mucho

Tashigi- Jeje, me alegro, pero mas bien te iba a decir que no te fueras a perder, ten toma este estambre (poniéndoselo en la mano, mientras todos estaban al borde de poder contener las risas)

Zoro- Al que se ria lo mato

La mayoría se contuvo ante las amenazas del peliverde, Sanji simplemente dejo pasar esto, porque sabría que ya se burlaría de el por algo mas, Franky igual se contuvo mas que nada porque por dentro se moría de risa, aunque por desgracia hubo alguien que logro soltar una risilla

Usopp- Jaja… /glup/ (dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado)

El de la bandana solo contesto tomándolo por el tronco y cargándolo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas

Usopp- Hey que demonios vas a hacer

Zoro- Sencillo vas a venir a cavar con nosotros y luego te voy a enterrar vivo ahí

Usopp- Eh?

Luffy- Bueno si ya estamos todos vámonos

Usopp- Hey espera, espera, ya basta de bromas Zoro, bájame esto no es para tanto

Tashigi- Bueno supongo que nos quedamos solas otra vez… al menos Chopper nos va acompañar

Chopper- Acompañar a que

Nami- Luffy, hay algo que tengo que decirte (gritándole para que volteara) si te veo con esa suplente del Director, juro que te mato (amenazándolo con el puño)

Luffy- Si yo también te quiero mucho Nami

Franky- Sombrero de paja no seas idiota, tu chica te acaba de amenazar de muerte si te topas con ese bombón de mujer

Luffy- De que hablan, si era un fantasma esa chica, además yo solo quiero a Nami y eso no va a cambiar

Usopp (aun siendo cargado por Zoro)- Pero Luffy, esa chica no era un… waah (el de los 3 artes se dio la vuelta para ahora hablar el)

Zoro- Si Luffy ella era un fantasma, ahora vámonos que la gente no se entierra sola

Sanji- Además tu ya tienes pareja, deja a los galanes como yo que se puedan quedar con una chica como esa con tanta vida

Brook- Pero si esta muerta, entonces yo la podré cortejar con mis dulces miradas… aunque no tengo ojos, Yohohohoho!!

Volviendo con las chicas

Chopper- Entonces vamos a ir a buscar a Robin, genial

Kaya- Verdad Chopper, esto va a ser como una aventura

Conis- Si una super aventura amiguis

Vivi- Es la ultima vez que me junto con ustedes desde mañana vengo a la escuela en una burbuja

Tashigi- No es para tanto Vivi, lo hacemos por una amiga, recuerda

Bon Clay- Claro manigüis, ahora sonríe un poco y vamos a buscar a Robin (jalándole las mejillas para hacerla sonreír)

Vivi- Esta bien, esta bien, basta encontremos a la rara y terminemos esto

Nami- Adelante vamos por Robin (señalando con el dedo hacia el firmamento con las chicas atrás de ella como en una épica posee)

Sexy Miko- Si! Quemen a la bruja! (alzando su antorcha)

Las chicas y Chopper voltean a verla con cara de extraños

Sexy Miko- ¿Que? Acaso no somos una turba iracunda o algo asi?

Nami- Dios como odio esta escuela

Tashigi- Creo que se confundió de lugar señorita

Sexy Miko- ¿En serio? pero que vergüenza... mejor me voy...(da vuelta la esquina pero vuelve) mejor me quedo con ustedes, ahora me acuerdo que los chicos nos reuníamos el fin de semana jeje

Pronto comienza a sonar un celular, la mayoría de las chicas revisa el suyo viendo que no es, Vivi, revisa los 3 que trae y nada, excepto que uno dice "cita para depilar axilas", pero aun así el celular sigue sonando

Kaya- Creo que es suyo señorita Miko

Voz del Director- Houston tenemos un problema... respondan

Conis- Si, sin duda debe ser suyo

Sexy Miko- Si, Houston que pasa...

Tashigi- Se supone que usted es Houston

Sexy Miko- A gracias chicas de los lentes... Que pasa mi cuate

Voz del Director- Sexy Miko, venga de inmediato a mi oficina esto es una grave emergencia... y de paso tráigame un sándwich de atún... mmm atún, cambio y fuera, fuera de aquí mapaches

/SSSSSSSSSH/

Sexy Miko- Ugh, justo cuando iba a quemar una bruja, ni modo, ahí se ven al rato y suerte con su casería o lo que sea (dice mientras tira su antorcha incendiando a un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí)

Pasando por el alto la inesperada intervención de esta particular asistente las chicas se fueron de lleno a comenzar la búsqueda, pero para dar con ella irían a buscar con la gente que se juntaba Robin o mas bien con las partes que se juntaban todas sus personalidades

Kaya- Y entonces con quien vamos a ir amigui

Conis- Pues con esta chica nueva, ya sabes la del cabello rosa que se viste con accesorios muy góticos

Chopper- Un momento (dándose cuenta de quien podía ser y el pavor que le provocaba dicha persona) no estarán hablando de… no, solo debe ser una coincidencia

Kaya- A claro, a esa chica que conocimos en Halloween

Chopper- Oh rayos, la chica loca que me ha secuestrado pensando que soy un peluche

Conis- Exactamente, pero no te preocupes Chopper no vamos a dejar que te pase nada

Unos minutos después…

Chopper- Auxilio me esta ahorcando (atrapado entre los brazos de Perona)

De alguna manera ahora las 2 rubias y la pelirosa se encontraban en alguna parte del patio teniendo una divertida fiesta de te, mientras la anfitriona magullaba al pobre renito con un brazo y les servia una bebida a sus invitadas con la otra

Perona- Ahí que lindo osito, me dan ganas de matarte y luego rellenarte de felpa y llevarte a mi reino de felicidad de peluches (abrazándolo mas fuerte)

Chopper- Ah… que parte de Robin se juntaba con ella la sádica o la melosa

Kaya- Es cierto amigui, se supone que estábamos buscando a Robin

Conis- No la habrás visto de casualidad, Perona, querida

Perona (aun sin soltar a Chopper)- Robin… Robin… a claro la niña con problema de cambio de personalidad

Kaya- Si exactamente esa,

Conis- Es que ella es una de nuestras amiguis de todo el salón y nos preocupa que no haya venido

Kaya- Además si no la veo no la puedo invitar a mi pijamada, voy a invitar a todas mis amiguis… claro tu también puedes venir, Perona

Perona- ¿En serio? Oh pero si apenas nos conocemos, y después de lo que les hicimos en Noche de Brujas

Conis- No te preocupes por eso al final no paso nada malo, amigui

Kaya- Si que es un secuestro y practica de artes oscuras, verdad amigui

Chopper- Chicas creo que se están desviando del tema, tenemos que en… /plagh/ (la princesa fantasma le metió un chupon en la boca)

Perona- Silencio mi amor, las niñas grandes están hablando… ahora, hablas en serio Kaya, puedo ir

Kaya- Claro, todas mis amiguis van a ir, Conis, Nami, Vivi, Tashigi, Robin, tu y otras amiguis que tengo en la escuela

**Equipo: Chopper, Kaya y Conis / Busqueda de información con Perona**

**Causa perdida**

Vivi- Ossh, osea como que me dices porque tuve que venir contigo rara (gritándole a Nami mientras esta la ignoraba) y peor aun vamos con otros mas corrientes de la escuela… contéstame te lo ordena

Nami- Vivi cállate, a mi tampoco me gusta estar contigo pero soy la única a la que no manipulas tan fácilmente con tus tonterías y vamos con los tipos de Shandia porque la Robin oscura, le gustaba de vez en cuando venir a oírlos

Vivi- Aun así no estoy conforme, digo como que si esos peludos salvajes y sin camisas supieran algo mas que sus gritos y maldiciones de siempre (ya llegando a la puerta del cuarto de música)

Voz de Whiper- Niña del demonio, espera a que te agarre, te voy a arrancar las uñas con una cuchara

Nami- Vamos podría Robin estar en problemas (exaltándose por lo escuchado)

Vivi- O podría ser que así se saludan en su lenguaje

Nami- Deja de quejarte princesa y entra (agarrandola del brazo para que no se quedara parada)

Por suerte no era la gótica chica a la cual le gritaba el líder de la banda, mas bien era la pequeña Aisa que de nueva cuenta estaba haciendo de las suyas para sacar de sus casillas a Whiper

Whiper- Dame esa revista quien te da derecho a entrar aquí y tomar lo que no es tuyo

Aisa- Pues tu por dejar la puerta abierta, mira ya entro Laki (señalando en la entrada)

Kamakiri- Oh no es ella otra vez, corran por su vida

Whiper- Laki, cualquier cosa que te diga esa niña no es cierto, yo no fui a ninguna casa de citas el día de tu cumpleaños…

Braham- Cierto se fue de parranda con nosotros

Whiper- Ni compre una novia de un país tercer mundista por Internet

Kamakiri- Cierto, en vez de eso ordeno una pedazo de cabello del legendario guitarrista Calgara

Whiper- Hey que rayos están haciendo, ponen mas clavos a mi ataúd

Nami- Quieren calmarse un poco, que vean una figura femenina no significa que sea Laki de por medio

Whiper- Disculpas… es lo habitual

Aisa- Jeje, que montón de cobardes son todos ustedes

Vivi- Ya rara, pregúntales a estos desaliñados de la moda si vieron a la loca darketa que llamas amiga

Kamakiri- Oh no estarán hablando de la sacerdotisa de la muerte silenciosa (comenzando a hablar en un tono mas oscura)

Braham- La gran ama, portadora de la llave que liberara a Zarloc, señor de las tinieblas a nuestro mundo

Nami- Pues, eh… nosotras la llamamos Robin, no la habrán visto por casualidad

Whiper- Sea como sea, llamen como la llamen, no podemos indicarles a donde se fue ella, además tal vez ni la vimos

Nami- ¿Qué? ¿Por que?

Vivi- Perfecto a mi ni me importa

Aisa- Se refieren a esta

Abriendo la revista que se había robado por la mitad y en forma vertical, mostrando en ella a Robin, en ropa interior muy provocativa sobre un pentagrama con velas negras alrededor

Vivi- Lo sabia esa loca no es mas que una cualquiera barata

Nami- Oh por Dios Robin, y tu Vivi cállate, esto obviamente es una imagen alterada por computadora

Whiper- En serio?... entonces así es como has hecho todas esas fotos de mi con supermodelos, y bailarines y focas

Nami- Ah que niña mas picara (sobandole el gorro a la niña) me recuerdas a cuando tenia tu edad

Vivi- Te refieres a su poco sentido de la moda y que se rodea por lacras

/Pow/ Golpe en el estomago

Vivi- Ah, mi estomago… mas te vale no haber abierto la cicatriz de mi liposucción (cayendo al piso)

Nami- Pero aun te falta mucho por aprender pequeña

Aisa- Oh vaya, gracias, nadie nunca me había alabado esto

Nami- Así algún día podrás hacer algo como esto

Tomando a Vivi por la blusa y así aventarla como un costal sobre el líder de la banda el cual no espero esto, terminando en el suelo en una posición muy comprometedora

/Click… FLASH/

Nami- Muy bien Whiper, ahora o me dices donde se metió Robin o le muestro esta foto de ti y Vivi, haciendo… bueno me ahorro los detalles (mostrando la foto de la cámara instantánea)

Whiper- Hey eso es peor que lo que nos hace esta niña (aventando a Vivi antes de que tomara otra foto)

Kamakiri- Espera Whiper, si haces eso, la sacerdotisa hará que Zorlac te de una vida eterna de tormentos en la dimensión de los monitos marinos

Whiper- Tienes razón… debo hacer lo indicado. Robin vino un rato con nosotros y luego se fue al baño, hombre… que decisión

Nami- Eso es todo lo que quería saber, y no se preocupen por la foto, no la usare contra ustedes pero puede que le saque ventaja a alguien mas (viendo a la peliazul levantarse, mientras la de cabello naranja se guardaba la foto), vámonos Vivi

Vivi- Púdrete (saliendo junto a su compañera)

Kamakiri- Viejo que hiciste, el señor Zarloc te puede hacer sufrir por esta traición

Whiper- Al diablo con el, Laki haría algo peor si hubiera visto esa foto

? (detrás de estos)- Whiper… de que foto estas hablando

Whiper (volteando lentamente)- La la la… ¡LAKI!

**Equipo: Nami, Vivi / Sacarle la información a los rokeros**

**Misión avasalladoramente completa**

Tashigi- Así que después de que Robin dejo de ser Miss All Sundays, siguió visitando a los barrocos (comentaba la de lentes al androgino mientras caminaban en el pasillo)

Bon Clay- Bueno no precisamente a todos, solo a los mas civilizados, manigüis, igualmente yo venia con ellos de vez en cuando

Dándose paso a la biblioteca de la escuela, la cual la verdad no era la gran cosa tomando en cuenta el nivel de estupidez de sus educandos. Pero gracias a algunos alumnos dedicados era mas que un cuarto con una mesa de 3 patas y un estante lleno de revistas de moda muy antiguas

Mr. 3- Los estábamos esperando

El cabeza de 3 logro exaltar un poco a los 2 con esta respuesta, la biblioteca ahora un cuarto bastante decente, ya había un par de estantes llenos de libros adecuados, junto con unos sillones para leer y una mesa para café (y precisamente estaban teniendo café)

Miss Goldenweek- No es cierto, el solo lo dijo para ver como reaccionaban

Mr. 3- Rayos Goldenweek sabes como echar a perder un momento

Bon Clay- 3 querido como estas como te trata la vida (en su tono afeminado de siempre)

Mr. 3- Oh ya sabes lo de siempre, aguantando a los pesados de los Barrocos y la traumada de esta niña (señalando a su compañera, y por alguna extraña manera hablando en el tono de Bon Clay)

Tashigi- Que lindo lugar es este, casi no había venido aquí… de hecho ahora que lo pienso no sabia que había una biblioteca en la escuela

Bon Clay- Si, incluso tomando en cuenta que hay de todo por aquí hasta una tienda de regalos en la entrada

Mr. 3- Si lo se, pero al final con algo de esfuerzo pudimos tener esta biblioteca un tanto decente… pero díganme que los trae por aquí, bueno mas que nada a ti, Tashigi, querida Dando un sorbo al café, levantado el meñique, para luego dejar la copa en la mesa, pero aun asi manteniendo el dedo levantado

Tashigi- La verdad es que estamos buscando a Robin, Bon Clay me comento que de vez en cuando ella venia por aquí

Miss Goldenweek- Es acaso la vaquera con complejo del Dr. Jekill y el Sr. Hyde y Willy Wonka

Bon Clay- Si exactamente esa

Miss Goldenweek- Que loca (con su clásica falta de expresión y mordiendo su galleta de arroz)

Mr. 3- Tu no te quejes que tu ni parpadees pase lo que pase

Tashigi- No es para tanto 3, ella simplemente es reservada

Mr. 3- Lo digo en serio, miren

Paso su mano una y otra vez frente a la cara de la chica artista, le reventó un globo en frente, disparó un arma y al final nada de nada

Bon Clay- Burrrrrr, cuantos escalofríos

Tashigi- Pero bueno volviendo al tema, de casualidad han visto o llego a venir Robin

Mr. 3- Oh si, que descortés de mi parte; de hecho la vimos entrando a la cocina de la cafetería, cargando una enorme bolsa vacía

Miss Goldenweek- Tal vez iba a robarse algo de ahí… o a matar al chef Zeff y luego meterlo ahí… quizás /Crack/ (mordiendo su galleta)

Bon Clay- Ojala no sea ninguna de las 2

Tashigi- Bueno no nos podemos quedar mas tiempo, tenemos que regresar con los demas para ver que encontraron

Mr. 3- Oh suerte con ello y se ven a Robin díganle que regrese los libros que ha tomado prestados y el directorio telefónico, como le gusta leer a esa chica

Bon Clay- No te preocupes manita, nosotros le decimos

Tashigi- Eso del directorio explica porque se sabe el numero de cualquiera en la ciudad

**Equipo: Tashigi, Bon Clay / Recuerdos y rencuentros de amistades barrocas**

**Asignatura completa sin ningún contratiempo… o no?**

Miss Goldenweek- No se te olvido decirles que Miss All Sundays traía un cuchillo ensangrentado y una expresión psicópata

Esto hizo que el barroco de lentes y el 3 en la cabeza se le quedara viendo con odio a la chica del sombrero mientras le recordaba lo idiota que había sido

Mr. 3- A si y a ti no se te olvidaron las emociones en tu casa (contestándolo para tratar de consolarse, lo cual solo resultaba mas lamentable)

Terminado el descanso, los alumnos, o al menos la mayoría… o a los que les importaba aprender, que vienen siendo como unos 14 regresaron a sus aulas. Por otro lado en la oficina del director, el sujeto se encontraba por el momento debatiendo algo de suma importancia para la vida de muchos mientras esperaba a su asistente

Director- Hace mucho calor... creo que me quitare los pantalones

Sexy Miko- Cuidado abajo!! (Entrando desde el techo con en las películas de policías que caen del techo con una soga)

Director- Que buena entrada... pero que no hay un salón arriba de mi oficina? (viendo el hoyo en el techo)

Voz de Mihawk- Oh por Dios, no otra vez!!

Director- Pero bueno (volteando a ver a Miko) se encargo de ese fumador compulsivo?

Sexy Miko- Si, seguro Director, no creo que volvamos a verlo por aquí (cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda) como sea, aquí le traje su sándwich de atún

Director- Que bueno, ya me moría de hambre (le da una gran mordida, notando algo duro que le astillo los dientes) auch!

Sexy Miko- Usted no me dijo si quería que sacara el atún de la lata así que lo puse todo junto por si acaso (sonrisa inocente)

Director- Bien pensado, le falta algo de hierro a mi cuerpo. Ahora vamos a continuar con el tour por la escuela, para que así cuando la mande por algo no se pierda, sígame (ambos salen de la oficina y en eso el Director comienza a voltear en varias direcciones) ¿Donde demonios estoy?

Unos minutos después, el principal decidió solo comenzar a caminar esperando a ver con que se encontraban

Director- Oh genial dimos con la cafetería, aquí es donde todos los alumnos, el personal y uno que otro vagabundo vienen a comer

Abriendo la puerta, los 2 se topan con una interesante escena, los ayudantes de Zeff y el mismo corrían por todas partes tratando de atrapar a los animales que se había escapado

Zeff- Atrapa a ese mono, no vez que lo necesitamos para el pastel de carne y la gelatina de mañana

Sexy Miko- Hmm pastel de mono, hace mucho que no lo probaba (corriéndole baba de la boca)

Zeff- Y no salgan de la cocina hasta que se extinga esa ave entendieron (dándose vuelta para ir con el Director) Oh vaya, así que esta es la nueva chica

Director- Así es ella va a venir por todos mis encargos o va ser el chivo expiatorio de todo lo que suceda, verdad Sexy Miko

Sexy Miko-Si claro... (mirando a otra mosca chocar contra la ventana)

Director- Vamonos, que hay mas a donde ir y no estoy seguro de donde esta todo

Siguiendo en este paseo, dieron por suerte en el salón de música, cosa que pensó el Director que era el baño

Gan Fall- Hey, los instrumentos musicales no son para esas cosas (observando al superior en la esquina con un saxofón)

Director- No es mi culpa que parezca un urinal... además todos sus alumnos están semi desnudos, que clases de playa nudista es esta (viendo a los tipos de Shandia)

Sexy Miko- Acaso esto es un club de streptess? porque si lo es me van a tener que pagar extra , eh? yo no me desvisto gratis

Director- Hey no decía eso en su curriculum

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con lastima al Director

Whiper- Usted no tiene dignidad

Director- Digni... que?

Whiper- No puedo creer que esta sea su escuela, el sistema no sirve, ¡Anarquía al poder! (alzándose el junto con la mayoría de los presentes)

Sexy Miko- Si! el poder para la gente! (grito ya en ropa interior)

Whiper-Me lleva la...

Laki- Hey Whiper, deja de ver a esa chica, en que estas pensando degenerado

Whiper- Que demo...? pero eso es ridículo, hasta me avergüenza su actitud

Aisa- Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando te dio esta foto

Mostrándole una foto de Miko en ropa interior y firmada para el rockero de larga melena

Whiper- Hey eso es falso, deja de mentir niña entrometida

Laki- ¡Whiper! (comenzando a darle una paliza)

Director- Al parecer la rebelión a fracasado... y yo que quería probar esto (mostrando una ametralladora) Larguémonos, Sexy Miko y Gan Fall, manada a lavar el saxofón urinal

Sexy Miko- Un momento... treinta, cuarenta (contado los billetes que le habían tirado los otros integrantes de la banda) ya esta, y si quieren volver a verme, acá les dejo la tarjeta del club a donde trabajo, nos vemos (tirando un par de besos dejando a los tipos babosos)

Siguiendo los asares del destino, ahora dieron en el gimnasio donde ya algunos alumnos se encontraban sufriendo esta clase

Voz de Mr.5- Oh por el amor de Dios, mi brazo, ya no siento mi brazo!!

Director (abriendo la puerta)- Diablos, donde esta el baño

Sexy Miko- Creo que es aquí (abriendo la puerta que se trataba del deposito de pelotas, redes, minas de tierra, misiles, y cosas del conserje)

Ohm- Hey tu niña que crees que estas haciendo, ve a la cancha y haz malabares con esto (entregándole esperas de acero con picos)

Director- Ohm cálmate ella no es alumna, es mi Sexy Secretaria Sustituta

Ohm- Mmm ya veo, bueno gusto en conocerte

Sexy Miko- Un gusto, y por cierto, estas pesas son muy ligeras, le recomiendo que compre las que hace mi viejo en su fabrica. Pesan unos 75 kilos cada pesa

Ohm- Con que me estas retando, eh niña, te hare pasar el Calvario de acero con 0 de probabilidad de supervivencia

Mr. 3 (arrastrándose en el piso)- Por favor déjenos ira a la enfermería, creo que los cocodrilos me perforaron un pulmón

Ohm- Silencio, inútil (tomando al muchacho por el cuello y regresándolo al foso de lagartos) estas lista para aceptar mi desafío, niña

Sexy Miko- Ah era un desafío, yo pensé que solo hablaba por hablar (diciéndolo con total inocencia)

Ohm- Me estas provocando

Director- Basta nada de desafíos, si se muere una persona mas en esta escuela me quitan la licencia para matar, andando... aun tengo que descubrir donde esta el baño

Sexy Miko- Oh bien, en otra ocasión será hasta otra viejito (yéndose con el Director)

Ohm- Pero será...! en toda mi carrera ningún chiquillo me había tomado el pelo... Que están mirando todos ustedes?! Ahora me hacen cien repeticiones mas!

Alumnos- NOOOO!!

Director- Creo que este puede ser el baño

Viendo donde dice "cuarto de torturas" sin embargo al abrir por alguna extraña razón...

Voz de Mr.5- Ya siento el cuerpo… creo que me voy a morir!!

Ohm- Vamos a eso lo llaman sudar, cuando vea sangre sabre que están sudando como la de esa chica

Habían vuelto al gimnasio

Director- Bueno aquí no es

Sexy Miko- Y porque no lo hace en una plantita como los perros? ni se crea que le voy a estar limpiando sus cochinadas

Varias vueltas, un par de arbustos que no volverán a ser los mismos y un escape de policías después

Director- Bueno ya no nos siguen esos tipos (quitándose unas ramas de la ropa) Ahora donde quedamos

Dr. K- ...Y una vez que separan el átomo en 2 tienen una bomba atómica casera... alguna duda?

Sexy Miko-Por lo que escuche supongo que es clase de botánica

Mirando a través de los arbustos donde los 2 habían terminado

Dr.K- Quien fue el que dijo esa animalada? Salga de los arbustos o les tiro este frasco lleno de... no se que tiene adentro pero se que no es nada bueno

Director- Fue ella (saliendo del escondite) Haga sus experimentos con ella... y si incluyen anatomía mejor

Absolom- Si mucho cuerpo de la sensual chica, grrrrrrrrrr

Sexy Miko- Aaah! un monstruo! muere! (golpeando a Absolom en plena cara y mandándolo hasta la luna)

Dr. K- Solo es usted Director y su ayudan... hey un momento ella no es la de siempre, que le hizo a la otra

Director- Se fue solo unos días, por el momento esta ella, Sexy Miko

Brook (saliendo de la nada frente a los presentes)- Yohoho, que nombre mas apropiado mis oídos han escuchado... pero oh, no tengo oídos Yohohoho

Sexy Miko- Ven, yo tenia razón, acá hay un esqueleto parlante, por lo que esto es clase de biolotanica (cruzándose de brazos)

Brook- Yohoho, gracias por eso señorita, ahora... me dejaría ver su ropa interior

Sexy Miko- Oh claro... solo te costara un millón de dólares

Director- Rayos donde esta mi cartera cuando la necesito (comenzando a buscar en los bolsillos)

Brook- Ahhhhhhhhh, tanto dinero hace que se me salgan los ojos de la cara... pero no tengo ojos, yohoho

Sexy Miko- Sin dinero... entonces nada! (y de una patada lo manda adonde sea que Absolom cayo)

Muy lejos de la escuela... y de la tierra...

Absolom- Ugh... y yo que creía que la luna estaba echa de queso...

Director- Bueno regresemos a lo nuestro... que por cierto no se que era

Dr. K- Ni yo tampoco, para empezar nadie interrumpe mis clases sin ser castigados prepárense a morir (sacando una extraña arma con círculos alrededor)

El arma disparo un extraño rayo haciendo que no sucediera nada a nadie

Sexy Miko- No me siento diferente, usted director?

Director- Pues me siento igual

Dr.K- Hmm que extraño, se suponía que esta era un arma de rayos atómicos...

De pronto todos los demás alumnos de la clase empezaron a correr, arrastrase por el piso, emitir gritos incoherente y babear como idiotas

Dr.K- Ah con razón, este no es el arma de rayos atómicos, es el rayo estupidizador, aunque no me explico porque a ustedes dos no los afecta.

Sexy Miko- Yo tampoco (se da media vuelta chocándose contra la pared)

Director- Jaja pero que estup... aahh! (cayéndose por un agujero en el piso)

Ya tras haber superado los efectos del extraño disparo. Finalmente los 2 habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el final de este estupido viaje

Director- Bueno este es el lugar mas importante de todos en la escuela, es tan importante que nadie sabe de esto... tanto que todas los jueves le borro la memoria a los alumnos para que no sepan ni quienes son y pueda venir a este lugar (sacando una llave)

Lentamente el director giro la llave para abrir y voala... o como se diga

Director- El baño de mujeres

Shanks- Shhhhhhhhha era hora que ssssssshegara, Direc, vamosssssssshh a comenssssssssshar la fiesta

Director- Rayos me equivoque otra vez, esta es el cuarto secreto que construí la vez pasada en la ofician de Hina

Ya todos los maestros estaban ahí presentes en lo que parecía ser el preludio de una increíble fiesta

Sexy Miko- Wow parece que se armaron un fieston para media ciudad aca... para que es ese agujero lleno de lodo?

Director- Era el pozo para la pelea de gallos pero los gallos desaparecieron por alguna razón

Zeff- Si por alguna misteriosa razón (sujetando su sombrero de chef para que no saliera el gallo de ahí)

Shanks- Asssssssshi que desssssssssshidimossssshhhhh convertirlo en pozo de pelea en lodo de las chicas, wwwwwwwoooooooooo

Ohm- Y donde están las chicas?

Director- Muy bien pongamos orden esto es un asunto serio, a quien le tocaba traer las chicas

Mihawk- A mi, pero no las traje porque uno no tengo porque acatar sus ridículas ordenes y dos no tengo el dinero para eso

Sexy Miko- Es mas fácil traer a un par de alumnas de la escuela y ya esta

Director- Es cierto Sexy Miko, porque no lo pensé antes? Para que los tenemos sino? Sexy Miko usted es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida (Llorando de la emoción)

Mihawk- No me importa si esa chica conoce el significado de la vida, no voy a hacer algo para que me arresten por abuso de menores... otra vez

Director- Esta bien, esta bien, ya nos divertiremos con algo mas (diciéndole lo siguiente en voz baja a Shanks) vamos a embriagarlo y luego traemos a las niñas cuando no se de cuenta

Shanks- Entendido

Director- Mientras tanto pásenme las papas

Sexy Miko- A ver que tenemos aquí? (mirando a la mesa) Hmm chisitos, nachos con queso, huevos en vinagre, cabezas de pescados, mariscos de la semana pasada, burritos con carne de burro, tenazas de de cangrejos, cangrejos vivos, un calamar gigante comiéndose todo lo que esta a su paso... no hay papas

Director- Que... NO HAY PAPAS, eso es peor que si no hubiera chicas peleando en lodo, a quien diablos le tocaron las papas, exijo saberlo en este momento

Dr. K- Creo que le toco a Nico Olvia

WB- Ahora que lo pienso ella ni siquiera vino

Director- Sexy Miko, prepárese para su próxima misión, este es su objetivo (mostrándole una foto de Nico Olvia) vaya por ella y tráigala aquí... viva o muerta, no me importa como pero traiga las papas entendido

Shanks- Y ssssssshi es posible las colegialassssssh de paso

Sexy Miko- Traer a la mina de la foto viva o muerta, traer las papas, y unas colegialas vivas o muertas entendido. (y se marcha atravesando la pared justo al lado de la puerta)

Director- Que efectiva es esa chica... esa pared saldrá de su paga, pero bueno vamos a ver como divertirnos (tirando la foto)

Mihawk (tomando la foto)- No es por nada pero esta no es Nico Olvia (haciendo que se acercaran los demás)

WB- Es cierto es su hija... como se llama

Dr.K- Creo que Nico Robin

Director- Se parecen mucho, ya si encuentra a la hija a lo mejor encuentra a la madre... o unas papas

De vuelta en el salón del sombrero de paja, se notaba una enorme ausencia, tanto de los alumnos como del maestro en turno, los únicos presentes eran Nami, Vivi, Tashigi y Bon Clay, en pocas palabras aquellas que habían completado sus cometidos

Tashigi- ¿Dónde esta todo mundo esto es inaudito?

Nami- Pues recuerda que todos los chicos estaban cavando en medio de la escuela, con suerte y fueron tan profundo que ni oyeron la campana

Tashigi- Podría ser

Vivi- O tal vez, como que los hombres se dieron cuenta de su existencia y decidieron enterarse para que nadie mas los volviera a ver

Bon Clay- Hay mana no digas eso, bien que los quieres

Vivi- Ossssh osea, como que eso ni al caso, primero muerta, enterada, cremada, resucitada y ahorcada que decir tal tontería

Tashigi- Aun así, donde están Kaya, Conis y Chopper, no se supone que también tuvieron que haber regresado después de preguntarle a Perona

Bon Clay- A lo mejor les paso algo malo, hay Dios, no por favor

Nami- Lo mas seguro es que las muy tontas se hayan distraído con algo muy brilloso

Vivi- Exacto así es como las traigo como perritas a esas dos, hasta tengo sus collares (mostrando collares para perro con los nombres de estas 2 en la medalla de cada uno)

Tashigi (exhalando)- Ahhh… siento admitir que todo esto es factible, pero aun así, que hay con la maestra Olvia, ella es muy responsable, como explican que allá faltado, a menos que

Vivi- Se haya ido a arreglar esas canas, una mujer de su edad no debería descuidarse de esa forma, y menos el cabello

Bon Clay- Vivi, creo que te veo una cana (revisándole meticulosamente el cabello)

Vivi- Nooooooo, mi belleza (tomando un balde de pintura y poniéndoselo en la cabeza)

Tashigi- Vivi a eso no me refería, quise decir que posiblemente ella este buscando a Robin igualmente, digo es su hija

Nami- En ese caso mejor sigamos buscándola, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí sin hacer nada. Que les dijo el tipo del 5 en la cabeza acerca de Robin

Bon Clay- Un 5?

Tashigi- Pero si es un 3

Nami-… Se parecen además ese no es el asunto, vamos que les dijeron

Bon Clay- Cierto cierto, mi manita nos dijo que la vio entrar a la cocina, que les dijeron a ustedes

Vivi- Uh pues si vamos a seguir buscando mejor vamos ahí, que a un asqueroso baño de aquí

Tashigi- Eso les dijeron los de Shandia

Nami- Si, y siento decir que en esta vez coincido con la princesita, asi que vamos en marcha, a la cocina

Todas ya tenían varios pasos a fuera menos…

Tashigi- Pero… este, estamos en horas de clases, esto no es correcto (un tanto nerviosa al hablar)

Vivi- Ossh, osea como si no se te hubiera pegado algo de tu socroso novio

Bon Clay- Vamos Tashigi, esto no te va a hacer ningún daño (comenzando a arrastrarla)

Tashigi- Pero… esto ira a mi historial

Nami- Vamos niña, conviértete en una mujer y haz algo fuera de lo que te ordenan, además tenemos que encontrar a Robin (jalando con mas fuerza)

Tashigi- Esta bien, esta bien… pero no deberíamos ir también por Kaya, Conis y Chopper

Nami- Sinceramente crees que esas 2 hayan sacado algo de información

Ya en orden y dándose cuenta que ir por las rubias resultaba una causa perdida comenzaron a avanzar a la cocina. Mientras en la fiesta de te de Perona

Perona (Aun con Chopper en sus brazos)- Oigan niñas, me habían preguntado por una tal Robin no es así

Kaya- Oh mira como brilla amigui (observando una cuchara reflejando la luz del sol)

Conis- Si, es como una pequeña y brillosa estrella (lo mismo que su amiga)

Perona- Oh bueno supongo que no importa que ella se haya metido a uno de esos hoyos que hicieron los chicos de su salón, con una bolsa sangrado y con cuerpo de una persona muy alta

Chopper- ¿QUE?

Perona- Shu, shu, bebe, no te pongas de mal humor (mimándolo como el muñeco que no es)

En otra parte la nueva asistenta sustituta del director comenzó su emocionante odisea en busca de las papas fritas, colegialas, Nico Olvia, recoger la ropa de la tintorería, ir al dentista, llamar al plomero y… hey esa es mi lista de que haceres, rayos tengo muchas cosas pendientes, como buscar papas, al igual que la Secretaria Suplente

Sexy Miko (caminando por los largos pasillos de la prepa)- Hmmm ... ese cactus se parece mucho a los seis que pasa hace rato. Oh un momento que se suponía que tenia que buscar? Veamos allí hay una maquina expendedora de papas y por allá están las puertas a la cafetería...

La respuesta parecía sencilla pero bajo estas circunstancias sabemos que no fue por las papas

Sexy Miko- Muy bien todos esto es un asalto!... siempre quise decir eso jeje

Entrando de golpe a la cocina asustando a los pinches ayudantes

Carne (acatando las ordenes)- Esta bien lo confieso, he estado comprando clavos de verdad en vez de la especia llamada clavo

Patty- Y yo nunca me he lavado las ma... hey eso no es una pistola son sus dedos (dándose cuenta del engaño)

Sexy Miko- Si es verdad, rayos el tipo de la tienda me había dicho que eran del mejor calibre

Carne- Ya la recuerdo, usted es la ayudanta suplente del director

Patty- Que esta haciendo aquí

Sexy Miko- Viendo si ya puso la marrana, oh y ya puso! (Dándole un par de palmadas a la marrana)

Por otro lado muy parecido a este las chicas del sombrero de paja iban a donde la primera pista del paradero de Robin, la cocina, aunque al llegar las cosas no parecían tan agradables a la vista

Nami- Oh por Dios que esta pasando aquí

Sexy Miko- Eh que? como? cuando? en donde están mis dientes? a si los tengo pegados a mi boca, que tonta de mi...(dijo mientras tenia puestos guantes de box y un noqueado Patty en el suelo vestido de payaso con Carne de réferi)

Tashigi- Bueno tomando en cuenta la escuela en la que estamos esto no nos debería de sorprender tanto

Bon Clay- Tal vez deberíamos venir luego, tal vez luego de que se deje de incendiar las cosas

Vivi- Si me parece bien, cada vez me importa menos esto

Nami- Vivi, ya deja de actuar así, y tu chica loca o cualquiera de estos payasos han visto a esta chica (mostrando una foto de Robin)

Sexy Miko- Yo la vi! yo la vi! pregúntame! pregúntame!

Nami-Esta bien, en donde la viste?

Sexy Miko- La vi en un papel igualito al que tienes justo ahora

Nami-No se ni para que me molesto en pregunta (saltándole una vena en la frente)

Sexy Miko- Diez puntos para mi, échenme otra

Tashigi- Déjame intentar, Nami, y baja esa vara le vas a hacer daño a alguien

Nami- Que crees que intento (tirando su arma)

Tashigi- Disculpe señorita, pero porque busca a esta chica, tal vez podríamos ayudarnos?

Sexy Miko- No lo se, que ganaría con eso?

Tashigi- Pues... nuestra ayuda?

Sexy Miko- Ah bueno si lo pones así... vamos! rumbo a lo desconocido (yéndose por el pasillo)

Bon Clay- Bueno al final conseguimos otra ayuda no

Vivi- Ossssh lo que me faltaba, otra rara loca que se nos une, y para peor una criada

Nami- A la próxima te meto este tubo por donde no te da el sol

Vivi- La nariz??... NO!!

Carne- Disculpen no pude evitar lo que dijeron pero de hecho vimos a esa chica

Tashigi- En serio, y que paso

Patty- Vino y libero a todos los animales en cautiverio, luego tomo unas cosas del congelador y se fue

Nami- Porque Robin haría algo así?

Carne- Si se comió todo lo que se llevo, de seguro se va a indigestar

Bon Clay- Entonces ya sabemos a donde ir (saliendo las 4 de la cocina)

Tashigi- Cierto vamos al ba... señorita Miko suelte eso

Sexy Miko- Vamos dime en donde esconden la piedra filosofal! escúpelo!

Tashigi- Es una planta seca, no puede hablar

Sexy Miko- Eso es lo que quieren que pensemos

Nami- Bueno (con una gotita de sudor) siguiente parada el baño

Del baño de hombres corrían varios de los presentes por el miedo a ver a una chica dentro de el, pasa lo mismo que cuando un hombre entra al baño de chicas... que no me creen inténtenlo

Bellamy- Ahhh, chicas en el baño!! (corriendo despavorido, subiéndose los pantalones)

Mr. 9- Nuestra intimidad (idem, cualquiera de las 2)

Sexy Miko- Dios mío, las mujeres se convirtieron en hombres, yo les advertí que estar demasiado expuestos a las radiaciones de los celulares provocarían mutaciones, pero acaso me escucharon las multimillonarias compañías de telecomunicaciones? nooo

Tashigi- Nami, porque vinimos al baño de hombres, porque Robin vendría aquí

Bon Clay- Tal vez fue el baño mas cercano que tenia después de comer lo que haya comido

Nami- Además eso fue lo que dijo Whiper, Baño de Hombres

Flashback

Whiper- Robin vino un rato con nosotros y luego se fue al baño, hombre… que decisión

Tashigi- Puede ser

?- Aaaaaaaah

Bon Clay- Suena como si alguien estuviera llorando en ese baño (acercándose al señalado)

Sexy Miko- Muy bien, todos para atrás que aquí va a correr sangre

Bon Clay- Oh dios mio! (se puso a gritar como chica en cuanto vio la bazooka que saco de quien sabe donde)

Tashigi- Seria mas fácil si solo abrimos la puerta

Sexy Miko- No seria tan emocionante pero si así prefríen (tirando la bazooka al suelo volando una pared del costado)

clack

El seguro se quito y pronto alguien salio envolviendo todo el lugar en una horrible cortina de pestilencia

Vivi- Iugh, la otra rara se estaba pudriendo por dentro (tapándose la nariz)

Tashigi- Robin, Robin, estas bien?

?- Rayos no vuelvo a comer tacos en un buen tiempo... BURP

Nami- Franky, eres tu maldito degenerado

Sexy Miko- Como les dije, si hubiésemos usado la bazooka ninguna habría perdido su sentido del olfato

Nami- Con el gas acumulado, la explosión nos habrías mandado hasta Plutón!

Sexy Miko- Oye tampoco hace falta que me grites cabeza de toronja

Nami- No creas que me llevas mucho, Secretaria Sustituta, puedo vencerte en cualquier momento

Franky- Oh genial el baño esta lleno de chicas... acaso me volvió a equivocar

Bon Clay- Tal vez lo hiciste, muchachote (medio coqueteándole)

Franky- Uhhhhh, me siento como si me cayera un balde de agua fría (sacudiéndose el escalofrío) pero con tantas chicas aquí, no importa, ahora peleen

Sexy Miko- A si pues ahora veras... (la atmosfera se tenso y todos dejaron de respirar) ... mejor no... (caída general) tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como averiguar para que sirve esta cosa? (señalando esa cosa que usan los hombres para descargase de pie)

Vivi- Que no es un bebedero, digo, de aquí sale el agua (girando el grifo)

Tashigi- Vivi no (pero antes de poder detenerla alguien la detuvo a ella )

Nami- Déjame disfrutar el momento (viendo a la princesa con su cabeza en ya saben donde)

Sexy Miko- Aquí hay una pastilla amarilla, hmmm sabor lima limón

Nami- Dios esto es repugnante

Franky- Esto es como tantas de mis películas, solo que las chicas solían tener menos ropa (portando una cámara de video)

Nami- Franky dame eso, no te vas a salir con tu perversiones

Sanji (entrando por la puerta)- Hey, tonto, se acabo el descanso, además ya casi llegamos al baño de... CHICAS!! (exaltándose por saber si se había equivocado o solo estaba en una gran fantasía)

Sexy Miko- Quien dijo eso? Ya cállense estupidas voces en mi cabeza! (tirandose al piso y dando vueltas)

Tashigi- Eh señorita Miko... se encuentra bien

Vivi- Como si alguien pudiera estar bien en esta escuela... primero nos metemos a este baño y luego entran todos estos pervertidos, quienes faltan?

Bon Clay- Creo que el esqueleto viviente y el hombre león

Franky- Miren en la ventana, parece que un meteorito se dirige hacia acá

/CRASH/

El meteorito se impacto en el baño trayendo consigo unas sorpresas

Absolom- Rayos un segundo mas y no aguanto la respiración en el espacio

Brook- Yohohoho, alguien dijo chicas y pervertidos en la misma frase (saliendo ambos del impacto)

Sexy Miko- Son el monstruo y el esqueleto sin dinero, que quieren, ya les dije que sin dinero no van a poder ver mis bubis señalando a las mencionadas)

Franky- O si eso es todo lo que se necesita... entonces Vivi, me prestas un millón de beries

Vivi- Sueñas... como si te fuera dar algo para excitarte a ti y a la Asociación de Pervertidos No tan Anónimos (APNA, se aceptan nuevos miembros, nombre aun no oficialmente definido)

Brook- Me gusta el nombre (abrazando a Absolom y a Sanji)

Sanji- Hey a mi no me cuentes

Sexy Miko- Eso es un club? puedo unirme?

Sanji- Lo que tu quieras mi bella dama (tomándole una mano)

Pero Nami lo golpea con una barra de metal

Nami- No gracias, ya suficientes pervertidos tenemos para una escuela

Nami- Y ustedes no digan nada mas o ya saben como les ira (mirando a los otros de APNA)

Bon Clay- Calmada manis, controla tu ira

Absolom- Oh rayos no puedo acosar a las chicas en el baño de mujeres, no puedo en el de hombres, no me puedo esconder en los casilleros y sorprenderlas, no puedo pagarle a la secretaria para ver sus pechos, y no puedo seducir a las amigas rubias de Perona

Sexy Miko- La vida nunca es justa... oigan ya estamos en el baño mejor voy a...

Mirada horrorizada de las chicas, mirada feliz de los pervertidos

Sexy Miko- ...comer mi almuerzo

Hombres- Aaaaaaah (Desilusionados)

Tashigi- Bueno creo que yo también, tiene papas señorita Miko?

Sexy Miko- Papas... papas! Es cierto, le prometí al Director que le llevaría las papas a su fiesta con los profesores en la oficina y llevarle viva o muerta a la tipa de la foto o sino toda mi familia moriría en un accidente de autobús si van a menos de 60km por hora!

Tashigi- Eso es terrible

Sexy Miko- Lo del autobús no tanto igual ya me estaba cansando de ellos

Nami- Un momento que es lo que acabas de decir (un tanto horrorizada por lo que había comentado Sexy Miko)

Sexy Miko- Lo de mi familia, no hay problema igual mi papa no me prestaba atención y mi mama se va por ahí al casino...

Nami- No lo otro!

Sexy Miko- Lo de la fiesta de los profesores? si no te invitaron yo te puedo revender unas entradas que tengo por aquí

Nami- Ah!! ya con tus tonterías se me olvido lo que iba a preguntar... ah si, tu que acabas de decir acerca de unas chicas rubias (viendo esta vez a Absolom)

Absolom- Oh si, un par de bellezas están con ella, pero esa malcriada de Perona no me dejo ni tocarlas

Sexy Miko- No en serio, si no tengo estas para ver Detah Note la versión americana sino (insistiéndole a Nami con lo de las entradas)

Tashigi- Kaya y Conis, les dije que debimos ir por ellas

Vivi- Y yo les dije que dejáramos de esto pero nadie me escucha

Nami- Tienes razón

Vivi- Muy bien ahora volvamos a nuestras aburridas y monótonas vidas

Nami- No, vamos por Kaya y Conis, a estas alturas solo nos queda ir por esas dos y desear que sepan algo

Sexy Miko- Saber y conocer son cosas muy diferentes, uno podría no saber...

Nami- No necesitamos comentarios filosóficos de una loca

Sexy Miko- Bueno yo solo decía...

Nami- Tu dices muchas cosas, pero nada que nos ayude

Sexy Miko- Pues ahora tengo algo que decir... Corran por sus vidas! ese excusado va a explotar!

Franky- No, no es cierto, solo son los chiles que me...

/BOOOOOOOOOM/

Las chicas por suerte corrieron por sus vidas, mientras el resto de los pervertidos fueron atrapados en esa extraña explosión de mosaico, agua, tacos y otras cosas que hay en los baños

Franky- Que bueno que nos salvamos dentro de esta cueva

Sanji- Si pero se sello del otro lado, ahora estamos atrapados en medio de la tierra

Brook- Ah que recuerdos, es como cuando me enterraron vivo en la preparatoria, y luego no me sacaron

Absolom- Bueno solo queda una solución cavar una salida a la libertad

Franky- Oh una entrada al baño de las chicas

Miembros de la aun no establecida APNA- SIIII!!

Sanji- Hey eso es poco caballeroso

Franky- Así y que hay de esa revistas de PlayEro

Sanji-… Comencemos a cavar

De vuelta a la superficie

Vivi- Entonces, como que vamos por las rubias no (comenzando a aceptar los hechos de la vida)

Sexy Miko- Así de paso recuerdo que era lo que tenia que buscar... oh miren una moneda en el suelo

Nami- ¿Una moneda? yo la vi primero! (las dos chicas empiezan a pelear formando una nube de polvo de donde salen piernas, manos y cabezas ahorcadas)

Tashigi- Me recuerdan un poco a mi Zoro y a Sanji jeje

Tiempo después de que civilizadamente las chicas dejaran de pelear... bueno para que mentirles, Nami eventualmente se dio cuenta que era una corcholata; siguieron su camino a donde se encontraba Perona y compañía, aun en el patio, aun tomando el te y Chopper ahora vestido como muñeca (otra vez) en los brazos de la pelirosa

Vivi- Par de idiotas, que creen que están haciendo (gritándole a sus amiga

Sexy Miko- Uh como brilla mi corcholata (volviendo a la realidad) Una fiesta de te y no invitaron?! que malas!

Kaya- Cuanto lo sentimos, si quieres puedes tomar asiento

Sexy Miko- No gracias, odio las fiestas de te, son tan aburridas que me termino durmiendo a la mita... zzzzzzzzzz

Nami- Despierta!

Sexy Miko- Que?! porque me despertaron, tenia un sueño muy bonito en el que era la reina del oeste, y el chico del sombrero de paja me llevaba sobre un caballo rumbo al horizonte

Nami- Hey!!

Conis- Uh yo sueño casi lo mismo, pero es el Sogeking quien va en el caballo, aun me pregunto quien será

En otro lugar, bajo tierra par ser exacto

Usopp- Achu...

Luffy- Salud Usopp, vaya con esa nariz debes resfriarte muy seguido

Usopp- No me digas esas tonterías... es que la gente piensa mucho en mi

De vuelta a lo que parece importante en la historia

Tashigi- Pero bueno no tenemos tiempo para tomar el te, Kaya Conis y... Chopper que te paso

Vivi- Hay que lindo se ve, mejor que el feo atuendo que siempre trae

Chopper- Esto es en contra de mi voluntad

Sexy Miko- Oh pobrecita criatura (tomando a Chopper en sus brazos ahora) Que te han echo? ridiculizarte de esta forma inhumana (sacándole el vestido) no te preocupes, Sexy Miko que te va cuidar desde ahora

Chopper- Dios, no otra loca

Perona- Hey devuélveme a mi muñeca, la voy a llevar a mi mágico jardín de peluches

Vivi, Kaya y Conis- Ahhhhhhh, que lindo

Nami- Cállense descerebradas, ya ha sido suficiente idiotez por un día

Bon Clay- Si el idioto-metro, ya llego al máximo (sacando lo que parecía un termómetro)

Sexy Miko- Esto no es una muñeca, es un tanuki mágico que me va cumplir todos mis deseos, no es verdad? (con una sonrisa radiante)

Chopper- En realidad yo soy un reno...

Sexy Miko- Eres un tanuki mágico, verdad? (sus sonrisa cambio a una de maniática)

Chopper- Gulp... si si claro! jaja... (susurrando) porque me castigas asi Dios

Tashigi- Señorita deje le sostengo al mapache mágico, mientras encontramos a nuestra amiga, ya luego puede pedir sus deseos

Nami- Muy bien par de dos (sujetando a las rubias) donde esta Robin, puede que tengan cara de tontas pero de vez en cuando pueden acatar una simple orden

Kaya- Robin? a si, Robin, la voy a invitar a mi pijamada cuando la vea

Conis- Si y nos vamos a divertir mucho, amigui

Sexy Miko- Si claro que si amigui (sumando a dueto olvidándose de momento al aterrorizado Chopper)

Perona- Yo les había comentado algo acerca de la tal Robin, pero desde que alguien me quito a mi muñeca creo que se me fueron los ánimos (tratando de chantajearlas)

Sexy Miko- No, mi tanuki no. Con esta cosa voy a hacerme muy rica, además ni que fuera a ser tan importante esa Robin que tanto dicen

Nami- Que no es tan importante... que no es...! (con miles de venitas en la frente estaba por lanzarse sobre la secretaria pero es detenida por las demás chicas)

Tashigi (con una gota resbalándole)- Señorita Miko, Robin es por quien estamos buscando desde que empezó el descanso

Sexy Miko- Ah si?(cara de como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo)

Nami- Si y ella... (apuntando a Perona) ella es una bruja y también le puede conceder deseos, mas que un simple tanuki

Vivi- En serio? (no captando la mentira)

Nami- Cállate princesita, lo digo para que podamos avanzar en esta estupida búsqueda (diciéndolo en voz baja)

Sexy Miko- En serio? haberlo dicho antes (poniéndose delante de Perona) Mis deseos son: quiero un millón de dólares, una mansión llena de dulces, un jet de combate, mi propio calamar gigante como en los piratas del caribe, no mejor un...

Perona- Ah ya cállate que me desesperas!

Nami- Si te quitamos a esta loca nos dices donde esta Robin

Perona- Si lo que sea, ella se metió a uno de los túneles que los muchachos de su salón hicieron (tapándose los oídos para no oír a Miko)

Nami- Muy bien Miko, ahora contén la respiración y cuando despiertes de la falta de oxigeno tendrás todo eso

Sexy Miko- Hmmm... al rato, ahora quiero saber quien es esa Robin. Tanuki mágico, llévanos hasta donde sea que este (alzando sobre su cabeza)

Nami- Adelante vámonos, que si suena el timbre de la salida ya nada me va a importar

Tashigi- Kaya, Conis, vienen, tu también puedes venir Perona

Perona- No, mientras mas lejos este de esa chica mejor (apuntándole a Miko) pero las veo en la pijamada

Kaya- Bueno, hasta luego amigui

Conis- Si, amigui, ciao

Sexy Miko- Creo que esta cosa se descompuso (agitando al pobre reno) ni modo, creo que tendré que ir por el camino largo

Así las chicas, ahora ya con Chopper, Kaya y Conis, siguieron su camino en busca de Robin, por los túneles que Luffy y compañía habían hecho en la escuela

Varios metros mas adelante solo Luffy, Usopp y Zoro seguían cavando en busca del legendario One Piece

Luffy- Lo encontré, lo encontré (gritaba eufóricamente)

Usopp- Luffy cálmate has dicho eso las ultimas 23 veces, que tal si no es

Luffy- No me desanimes Usopp lo puedo sentir, ahora solo un golpe mas

/clank/

Luffy- Lo vez dimos con al… glup Glup

En efecto dieron con algo con una de las tuberías de la escuela

Usopp- Idiota, nos vas ahogar a los 3… un momento donde esta Zoro

Lejos de ahí, y cuando digo lejos hablo enserio, en la Escuela Vocacional para Aprendices y Armas Shinigami (o Shibusen para acortar) un chico de elegante vestimenta negra y con un extraño peinado con 3 rayas blancas en su cabello negro (Death the Kid) caminaba como cualquier otro día por su escuela, junto con sus compañeras Liz y Patty Thompson, hasta que algo que broto de la tierra los perturbo un poco

Zoro (o al menos su cabeza)- Rayos este no es el patio (pronto comenzó a sacar todo su cuerpo)

Kid- Tu, que demonios crees que estas haciendo

Zoro- Ah hola… de casualidad sabes donde esta la Preparatoria Grand Line, es que creo que tome mal un camino

Kid- Eso no me sorprende, con tan asimétrica vestimenta, tu sentido de dirección debe ser horrible

Zoro- Quien eres tu para hablar de simetría, que hay de esas rayas en tu cabeza solo las tienes de un lado

Kid (Tirado en el piso, golpeándolo y llorando)- Oh es cierto soy un ser horrible en forma de cerdo, debería morirme, soy un error de la vida

Patty (consolándolo)- No es cierto Kid, no eres un cerdo, ellos hacen oink oink

Zoro- Están tan locos como en la escuela (viendo la escena)

Liz- No te preocupes así son las cosas aquí… y la Preparatoria que dijiste, creo que esta por ahí todo derecho

Zoro- Entendido por la derecha, hasta pronto (yéndose del lugar)

Liz- Oh por Dios porque me rodean los imbeciles… (volteando a ver a Kid) y tu, deja de llorar, no te fijes en esas cosas

Kid- Sniff Si tienes razón… (en eso se queda viendo el pecho de las hermanas Thompson) ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TIENEN SUS PECHOS DE IGUAL TAMAÑO! (apretando el busto de ambas)

Las chicas habían pasando por la tierra, un laboratorio secreto, el segundo piso del edificio y de nuevo hacia la tierra

Sexy Miko- Uff quien hubiera dicho que el tren iba a pasar a estas horas de la mañana

Nami- Bueno al menos ya estamos mas cerca de Robin

Kaya- Lo dices por este mechón de cabello negro sombrío tirado en el piso (sujetando la evidencia)

Conis- O las manchas de cosa roja que podría estar escurriendo Robin, por haberle hecho algo a alguien

Bon Clay- O las evidentes pisadas numero 5 en el suelo que es la talla de Robin

Nami- Eh... si, y también que ella esta ahí enfrente (señalándola)

Sexy Miko- Donde? no veo nada (mirando para el techo del túnel)

Tashigi (acomodándole la cabeza)- Ahí la chica que esta sosteniendo la bolsa ensangrentada con el cuchillo

Nami- Vamos por ella antes de que algo estupido pase

/Clack/ Un hoyo se abrió en el suelo, saliendo Zoro de ahí

Zoro- Oh al fin di con la escuela, es la ultima vez que le pido direcciones a un tipo llamado Ryoga

Sexy Miko- Cuidado con la cabezota! (todos cayendo a causa del cabeza de espinacas)

Robin (viendo a todos desde arriba)- Necesitan ayuda para subir

Vivi- No, claro que no, nos gusta quedarnos enterrados como muertos

Robin- Bueno si así lo quieren (tomando una pala y empezando a aventar tierra al hoyo)

Todos- VIVI!!

Vivi- Ossssh, osea ya si ayudándoos

Sexy Miko- Ugh creo que se me rompió el cerebro

Nami- No en serio! pero que terrible (inserte tono de sarcasmo y desprecio)

Una vez que todos habían salido...

Vivi- Hey no me dejen aquí abajo

Bueno casi todos, empezaron las explicaciones

Conis- Y es por eso que mi peinado no se cae, pase lo que pase

Chopper- Woaaa, nunca creí que el cabello fuera tan interesante

Tashigi- Oigan que hay acerca de Robin

Kaya- Ella también tiene bonito cabello

Robin- Oh gracias, que lindo

Sexy Miko- Momento que soy lenta. En primer lugar quien eres tu, que hay en la bolsa, donde estuviste el dos de febrero del 2007 y en donde esta mi chocolate caliente que pedía hace media hora. Que pésimo servicio tiene es este lugar

Robin- Ah pues en ese orden, soy Nico Robin, mucho gusto; no te puedo decir que hay en la bolsa; ese día estuve en la escuela hasta que el Director le quito todos los tornillos y se vino abajo; y... (dándose la vuelta) aquí esta tu chocolate, algo mas?

Nami- WTF, porque no se te hace rara esa loca y de donde sacaste el chocolate

Robin- Es instantáneo

Sexy Miko- Bien, muy bien, y por cierto aquí esta tu invitación para mi cumpleaños en el próximo dos de febrero (sorbiendo su taza)

Tashigi- Pero bueno Robin, podrías decirnos que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, no fuiste a clases, casi nadie te vio, y actúas muy rara

Vivi- Siempre actúa rara

Tashigi- Bueno mas de lo normal

Sexy Miko- Auuuch! (sosteniéndose la cabeza)

Kaya- Que le sucede? le duele la cabeza?

Sexy Miko- Mi cabeza me a recordado algo

Vivi- Osh como que no tiene mucho uso, no?

Sexy Miko- El Director me había dicho que tenia que ir a busca a una chava, y esta de aca es exactamente igual al dibujo que me mostraron, por lo que eso significa... que tu tienes las papas!

Robin- No, yo solo tengo chocolate, quiere mas?

Kaya- Yo si

Conis- Y yo también

Nami- Alto, no se desvíen del tema, que has estado haciendo todo este día? ahora dilo antes de que otra idiotez suceda

Zoro- 10... 9... 8...

Tashigi- Que cuentas amor

Zoro- Solo espera y veras, 6...

Mientras el grupo informalmente creado del APNA, continuaba en su misión de llegar al mágico lugar conocido como baño de señoritas

Franky- Vamos sigan cavando, mi sentido pervi-arácnido me indica que estamos debajo del baño de chicas (dándole a la pared con un pico como todos los demás)

Absolom- Grrrrrrrrrrrr yo también lo puedo sentir, se puede oler el perfume y el agua limpia de los baños

Brook- Yohohohoho, estamos tan cerca que mi corazón vuelve a latir… pero oh, no tengo corazón

Franky- Hey, ceja curveada, di algo, así las cosas son mas emocionantes

Sanji- Cállense, yo no pertenezco a su estupido grupo

Absolom- Entonces porque fuiste el primero en perforar cuando dijimos baño de chicas

El rubio se quedo callado un momento

Sanji- Cállense y sigan cavando, cuando esto acabe no volveré a dirigirles la palabra

Los picazos seguían y seguían, de igual forma que Luffy, y sus ansias de encontrar el One Piece

Luffy- Ahora si lo tengo, estoy seguro, estas listo Usopp

Usopp (sobre un bote salvavidas, usando una armadura)- Claro amigo

Luffy- Muy bien aquí vamos

/Crack… crak, cra, cra, cra, crack, CRACK CRACK CRACK/

Los múltiples agujeros y túneles bajo la infraestructura de la escuela además de las fuertes vibraciones en la fiesta de los maestros, hizo que en este ultimo golpe la base no soportara mas y las escuela se viniera un piso y medio debajo de la superficie.

Tras la caída hubo muchos heridos y muchas caídas sobre mucha gente

Jyabura- Diablos eso fue como cuando me subía a la montaña rusa defectuosa, al menos caí en algo blando (tocando con su mano lo susodicho)

Voz de Kalifa (ya que estaba de cabeza por la caída)- Quien demonios esta tocando mi trasero, cuando lo descubra lo voy a matar y luego lo voy a demandar por acoso sexual

Jyabura- Eh…este, fue Kaku

Kaku- ¿Que? (saliendo de los escombros)

Kalifa (también saliendo)- Voy a hacer que tu nariz parezca un gancho para colgar ropa

Lejos de ahí en uno de los pasillos

Ace- Oh por Dios, volví a destruir la escuela mientras dormía… tengo que deshacerme de la evidencia antes de que alguien se entere (comenzando a quemar todo a su alrededor y a su paso)

Con los barrocos, tenían un sistema simple para saber sus bajas

Crocodile- Muy bien comencemos con la enumeración… 0

Mr. 1- 1

Miss Doublefinger- Comparer de 1

Crocodile- No hay 2… bueno quien sigue

Miss Goldenweek- Compañera de 3

Mr. 4- Cuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (aparte de ser lento estaba tirado por el temblor)

Crocodile- Si, sigan, sigan que no tengo todo el día

Mr. 1- Jefe, no es que me importe pero no falta…

Crocodile- Cállate 1, este sistema nunca ha fallado

Voz de Mr. 3 (debajo de Mr. 4)- Auxilio

Mr. 5- 5

Miss. Valentine- Compañera de 5

Por ultimo en la parte mas enterrada de la escuela, todos los estudiantes del salón del sombrero de paja, cayeron exactamente donde se estaba dando la fiesta de los maestros en el cuarto oculto de la oficina de Hina, la mayoría le cayo encima a los educadores, mientras que algunas chicas terminaron precisamente en el pozo para peleas en lodo

Sexy Miko- Och pero que ranazo me di... Oh Dios mío! me quede ciega! aaaahh! (con la cara llena de barro)

Nami- Pero que imbecil

Vivi- El doctor dijo que era un defecto de nacimiento, no tienes que repetírmelo a cada rato, rara (también en el lodo)

Nami- Le decía a la otra idiota, idiota

Sexy Miko- Aaah... Un momento, esto es chocolate, yumi

Voz del Director que salía de alguna parte cerca de sus tobillos- Es que el presupuesto no me alcanzaba para traer lodo así que tuve que improvisar

Dr. K- Miren la chica nueva volvió (quitándose de encima a Chopper que le había caído)

Director- Y trajo las papas?

Dr. K- Mmm… no nos hemos visto antes niño reno

Chopper- Oh por Dios hoy no es mi día, loca tras loca

Mihawk- Y también trajo a la hija de Olvia (a el le había caído Robin) no esta muerta verdad

Robin- No… por ahora

Director- Y las papas?

Shanks- Y trasssssssho a las chicasssssssh, para la peleassssh en el lodo

Director- Y mis papas?

En eso todas las maquinas expendedoras, un camión de frituras y un árbol de papas cayeron en el hoyo de la fiesta, llenando todo el piso de estas cosas

Director- Las papas! es un regalo del cielo!

Sexy Miko- Ah se refería a esas papas, yo pensé que quería que le trajera estos papas (sacando un saco donde salieron un montón de tipos)

Nami- Y esos quienes son?

Sexy Miko- Pues son Papa Noel, El Papa, el señor con cara de papa, mi papa, y un bisonte volador llamado Apa

Luffy- No estará el One Piece ahí adentro, es que cave por toda la escuela y ni lo encontramos

Usopp- Si en vez de eso provocamos que la edificación se cayera como un castillo de naipes

Sexy Miko- Nop, nada de ese One Piece, sorry, pero al menos me tienes a mi

Nami- Hey alto, basta del coqueteo, secretaria de segunda, este muchacho es mío y de nadie mas, y si piensas quitármelo tendrás que vértelas con migo, tu también me oíste Luffy... Luffy?

Luffy- Miren una mariposa la voy a atrapar para ti Nami (corriendo, para tratar de agarrar al insecto con las manos)

Nami- Aaaaah, le paso esto porque por esa inocencia me gusta

Sexy Miko- Osea... que tu y tu... hay que lindo!! (pasando un brazo al hombro como si fueran las mejores amigas) psss habérmelo dicho antes, yo pensé que era soltero o algo así

Nami- Pero si yo...!

Sexy Miko- Ya ya, eso no importa, lo importante es que sepas como complacer a tu hombre, y si quieres te puedo pasar unos truquitos para cuando están en lo oscuritos, si es que me entiendes(mirada pervertida)

Vivi- Ay pero que le pasa a la rara, se puso tan roja que su cara combina con su cabello, si por una vez en la vida su pelo combina con algo

Director- Bueno esto parece ser otro final feliz para otro episodio... de nuestras vidas

Tashigi- Esperen, que nadie recuerda que era lo que estábamos haciendo

Shanks- Viendo lussssssssha en lodo

Franky- Llegar al baño de chicas

Director- Esperar mis papas (con un nabo en la mano)

Luffy- Buscar el One Piece

Nami- Contener las ganas de matar a esta tipa (aun abrazada por Miko)

Sexy Miko- Buscar esa vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, se llamaba conciencia? encontrar algún tipo que este bien bueno?

Tashigi- Bueno... aparte de todas esas cosas, se han olvidado de Robin

Todos, o la mayoria- AAAAH!

Nami- Bueno ya Robin, acabe con este miserable día y dinos que paso, porque no viniste hoy y estuviste como fantasma todo el tiempo

Sexy Miko- Si eso, y por cierto donde esta tu hermana gemela esa que vi hace rato antes de que me mandaran a buscar las papas?

Kaya- Hermana gemeli?... pero Robin no tiene hermanas

Conis- A lo mejor habla de la maestra Olvia, ya vez que son idénticas amigui

Robin- Oh... entonces mi madre esta por aquí

Olvia- Si aquí estoy hija (saliendo debajo de una bolsa de papas)

Shanks- Utsssssssssss... otra veshhhhh toy viendo 2 doble... no shhhhabia que tenias un gemelo Hawky

Mihawk- Estas ebrio eso es todo, imbecil

Sexy Miko- Que lindo es ver a la familia reunida otra vez (sin despegarse todavía de Nami)

Nami- Si, si muy bonito pero porque no vas a abrazar a otra persona que mas lo necesite

Sexy Miko- Okis (y se abraza de Hawkeye)

Mihawk - Arggg! quitate! quitate!

Zoro- Ya alguien por favor deje hablar a Robin para que esta comedia barata termine... tengo que ir al baño

Robin- Bueno, verán no vine ya que mi madre se enfermo y me quede a cuidarla, así que también tenia que hacer de comer, y en vez de eso vine a la escuela tomar algo de la cafetería

Mihawk- Niña sabes que eso esta en contra del reglamento... y tu, apártate de una vez

Vivi- Hazle caso al vampiro o te va a chupar la sangre

Sexy Miko- Y que tal si quiero que me la chupe? (mira mas pervertida que antes) Me gustan los tipos morenos de mirada penetrante

Mihawk- Oh dios, dame fuerzas...

Bon Clay- Pero y toda la sangre, y el cuchillo y la mirada psicópata

Robin- Es solo catsup a mi madre le gusta mucho

Olvia- Es verdad (sacando una botella y tomándosela como agua)

Robin- Y el cuchillo era para cortar los pedazos de carne, era mucho solo para nosotras 2... y la mirada bueno eso es natural (mostrando esa cara otra vez, como un tic )

Sexy Miko- Eres profesor de matemáticas no? aunque no creo que haga falta ser profesor para saber que tu mas yo resultara en algo muy divertido...

Shanks- aaahhhssta que por fiiin te levantas una, Hawky!

Mihawk-Callate!

Tashigi- Y que hay del baño (a Robin)

Zoro- No digas esa palabra, amor

Nami- Si, y el túnel

Usopp- Y algún día conoceré el verdadero amor como Luffy o Zoro o el profesor drácula

Robin- Todo eso es sencillo, fui al baño a lavarme las manchas de catsup, pero de igual manera se siguió tirando, me metí al túnel porque pensé que era la estación del metro para ir a mi casa, y Usopp tu futuro se ve nublado, pero aun tienes esperanzas

Nami- Bueno me alegro, pensamos que te habías vuelto una asesina psicópata y habías matado a alguien hoy

Robin- Eh... si claro, lo que dijiste

Sexy Miko- Bueno, supongo que eso resuelve todo el caso de las papas desaparecidas y a que horario pasa el metro debajo de la escuela

Director- Mmm según mi reloj (el cual estaba dibujado en su mano) creo que ya se retrazo

/Wooooooooooooooooooo/

Usopp- YAAAAAAAAH, corran por sus vidas, cobardes y mujeres primero

Sexy Miko- No lo creo, ya me harte de correr, caerme en pozos, quedarme casi ciega... y justo ahora que encontré un novio capaz de soportarme cinco segundos sin volverse loco no pienso morir aplastada por el metro de las cuatro (preparando su puño) PUÑO EXPLOCIVO!

/KABOOOOOMMMMM/

Y todos, alumnos y profesores, el edifico y el metro volaron por los aires

Al final de la semana ya todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, la escuela ya no estaba hundida, Robin y Olvia habían vuelto a sus respectivos deberes y muchos parecían haber olvidado, o se habían inducido a olvidar los horribles acontecimientos del lunes. Ahora todos se encontraban en el patio, para despedir a la secretaria de esos dias

Sanji- Uff, al fin esta semana acabo

Luffy- Si, aunque todo parece ser algo borroso, casi ni recuerdo que paso ayer, verdad chicos (a todos los de su grupo)

Franky- Quien soy? Donde estoy? Por que no traigo pantalones

Chopper- Franky tu nunca traes pantalones

Franky- Oh es cierto, gracias ardilla parlante

Chopper- Hey!

Sexy Miko- Fue una buena semana verdad?

Todo el grupo dio un salto por la repentina aparición, experto Luffy, por obvias razones

Luffy- Si ya lo creo, y quien eres tu?

Sexy Miko- Soy... rayos, estaba segura que mi nombre empezaba con M

Tashigi- Miko?

Sexy Miko- Correcto! siguiente pregunta...

Nami- De que demonios estas hablando?

Sexy Miko- Eso no importa ya, venia aquí para...

Franky- Mostrarnos tus pechos? (sacando la cámara)

Sanji- Confesar tu amor por mi?

Usopp- Decirles a todos que soy el SogeKing?

Nami- Quitarme a mi novio?

Tashig- Eh... despedirte de nosotros?

Sexy Miko- Eso si me das tu tarjeta de crédito, a ti no te vi en toda la semana, tu no serias Sogeking ni aunque fueras el ultimo narizón de la tierra, lo de Luffy y yo jamás iba a funcionar así que les deseo una feliz boda no se olviden de invitarme como su sarcerdote, y si, vengo a despedirme, toma tu premio (dándole un regalo a la de anteojos)

Tashigi- Me pregunto que será (examinando la caja)

Voz del Director- Muy bien apresurémonos, voy a convertir la escuela en un campo de mini golf... que significa que no hable por el micrófono tan fuerte, idiota?

Kaya- Que esta ceremonia no es para despedirla, señorita Miko

Conis- Si, mi amigui tiene razón, no debería estar al frente con los demás maestros

Una vez ya con los maestros mas unos minutos mas de retrazo

Sexy Miko- Ejem ejem aqui estoy, tenia unos asuntos que resolver (acomodándose la ropa)

Shanks- Oyeee Hawky te ves un poco agitao

Mihakw- Ni una palabra o date por muerto (acomodándose el pelo y el traje)

Director (hablando a todos los alumnos)- Muy bien muchachos otra semana se acaba, otra semana donde le daré baldes de pescado en vez de dinero a los maestros, pero esta semana tuvimos la compañía de esta linda y sexy secretaria suplente... y claro casi nos morimos como 7 veces estos días pero bueno esas cosas pasan, ahora Sexy Miko, venga por su balde de pescado y despídase del estudiantado

Sexy Miko- Compañeros de clase, me han honrado con su presencia, nunca olvidare esta preparatoria por las próximas 24 hs jamás me sentí tan viva desde el día que me echaron de la casa a los diez años de edad, así que espero haber dejado marca en su corazón tal como ustedes hicieron en el mío

Murmullos de algunos alumnos- Si ya lo creo que dejo marca (frotándose donde tenían las vendas)

Sexy Miko- Así que tomo este balde que representa mi paga, y me marcho con na sonrisa, adiós

Kaya y Conis- Eso fue conmovedor

Sanji- Nunca la olvidare buuaaaa

Bon Clay- Puedes llorar en mi hombro amorcito

Sanji- Aléjate de mi!

Y mientras algunos lloraban la ausencia de la suplente, otros se regocijaban al ver el numero de celular que les había dejado a algunos (Mihawk se guardaba un pedazo de papel)

Sexy Miko- Correos que no tengo frenos! (grito casi aplastando con su camioneta monstruo a los alumnos reunidos)

Y así mientras la gente huí despavorida de la maniática de la camioneta otro día acaba para esta escuela.

Ya todo parecía haber acabado, las cosas volvían a la normalidad, los hombres lobo peleaban contra los vampiros por el control del mundo, el dólar comenzaba a mostrarse débil en el mercado, la ciencia descubría que la vida se reducía a un plato de habichuelas y pronto ya era un nuevo dia en la escuela

Zeff- Muy bien, muchachos, hay que preparar el almuerzo de hoy, y este día toca atún sorpresa

Carne- La sorpresa es que no lleva atún

Zeff- Tu lo has dicho, ahora vayan a sacar la grasa de cerdo del congelador para que comencemos

Así los ayudantes del cocinero de la escuela entraban al congelador para buscar lo ordenado, cuando de repente se toparon con algo que nadie esperaba

Patty- La leche ya expiro

Carne- Claro, así sale mas barata

?- Auxilio, auxilio

Con este desesperado grito de ayuda los 2 voltearon a ver a un sujeto colgado de cabeza con los ojos tapados con unos cobertores para dormir y envuelto en intestino de puerco

Patty- Rayos es el sujeto de los helados, si que se toma enserio su trabajo (quitándole el antifaz de la cara)

Aokiji- Oh gracias al fin, hace una semana que una niña me golpeo, me cubrió de esta horrible cosa y me dejo atrapado… si no me hubiera comido el intestino de cerdo que cubría mi cabeza no hubiera sobrevivido

Carne- Mira que interesante (tocándose la barbilla)

Patty- Y que lo digas

Aokiji- Si lo se, ahora libérenme por favor, necesito cambiarme los pantalones, creo que el intestino crudo me producto diarrea

Pero en vez de sacar al pobre tipo de los helados

Carne- Encontré la grasa de cerdo

Patty- Si vamos por ella, este lugar esta horriblemente frío

Aokiji- Hey vuelvan aquí, no me van a dejar encerrado en este…

/TAS/

La puerta del congelador se cerró

**FIN DEL CAPITULO… POR AHORA, MWHAHAHA, cof cof**

**Notas:**

Maravillante- Bueno he aquí otro capitulo, creo que me volví a volar la barda con la extensión... pero bueno este capitulo también fue gran parte creación de la señorita Miko, y hoy también me ayudara con las notas

Miko- Sip, creo que quedo decente mi personaje (o indecente) pero lo importante es que la gente se ria con estas cosas, sino no estaría escribiendo ahora mismo

Maravillante- De hecho Miko es muy habilidosa, a la hora de trabajar si que se sabe desenvolver en su personaje de Sexy Secretaria. Bueno en fin, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Miko, y bueno espero hayas disfrutado tu regalo por haber ganado

Miko- Muchas gracias Maravillante, también fue un gusto para mi trabajar contigo y explotar todo mi potencial humorístico, y explotar un poco yo de tanto en tanto jaja es broma, me divertí mucho y ojala podamos trabajar en alguno otro proyecto parecido en el futuro

Maravillante- Por supuesto seria todo un honor, bueno me despido, recordándoles que dejen sus reviews, también chequen los fics de la señorita Miko, y espero contar contigo para contestar los reviews de este capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo

Miko- Claro mi cuate XD cuando quieras, tengo varios fic de varios géneros y aunque no he escrito mucho últimamente ya saldré con algo nuevo pronto. Ambos esperamos sus reviews aquí, ya sean ánimos, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas o alguna que otra carta bomba, un tomatazo o un piano en la cabeza, aquí las recibiremos jeje

Maravillante- Jaja, asi es nos vemos... ZYA

Miko- Hasta la próxima... Ja ne

**Gabe Logan- **Aunque ya haya pasado mucho me gustaron esos capítulos de tus fics y ojala haya causado la misma impresión para ti con este mío; y el apoyo significa mucho para mi gracias

**Namiop- **Será para la próxima ocasión y pues a ver que invento, siento la extensión de este y del pasado pero ojala te diviertas mucho con ellos, y también compense lo que me tarde

**Kakushi Miko- **Ya no se que mas decir, solo agradecer que me hayas ayudado en el capitulo y bueno, nos estaremos viendo pronto, doncella

**Kaiserofdarkness- **Jajaja, te entiendo amigo, buen disfraz para ocultarse, aunque al final te terminen encontrando. Que bueno que tantos cameos resultaron agradables, lo estaré haciendo mas seguido, espero que esta asistente haya sido tan divertida para todos los que leyeron

**Ion- **Sip, estoy muy safado, pero hasta que la corte no lo diga, legalmente no estoy loco, pero bueno enserio, si fue algo injusto para los hombres no poder concursar pero con este capitulo y unas cosas mas que tengo preparadas se compense un poco para los machos. Vaya, me agrada tu nombre, gracias por decirme sus significado, sigue en el camino amigo, yo también estaré por ahí andando

**Missieromcr- **Hola pequeña Robin, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado y que la chica que pensabas gano, ojala el capitulo sea igual de satisfactorio, y solo para aclarar yo no fumo nada… desde ahora, jeje. No te creas

**Hyperion- **Y tras otra larga ausencia heme de vuelta, ojala todavía tenga la forma y el estilo para impresionarte, hombre

**Hime-klaus- **Que bueno haberte alegrado, esa es una alegría para mi. Pero si, no te distraigas mucho con mi fic, cada cosa tiene su tiempo, también hay que echarle ganas a la escuela, vale? También espero verte pronto, es divertido hablar contigo. En cuanto a la ganadora, solo recuerda que no fui el único que voto, también agradece a mis amigos jueces

**Zurironoa- **Gracias por los halagos, me haces sonrojar, siento no haberlo continuado tan pronto. Y por tu otro review, ya he comenzado a seguir leyendo tus fics, prometo ponerme al corriente en cuanto puedo, por cierto tu vas muy bien, sigue asi

**Bere- **Espero ya nos hayas alcanzado y te sigas divirtiendo. Por lo de los barrocos, es solo una simple traducción, al final se entiende lo mismo, pero gracias por el detalle lo tendré en mente

**WeRa- **Me alegro te la hayas pasado bien leyendo el capitulo pasado, y si me robe algo de los Simpsons, pero la próxima hare que sea menos obvio. Y no te desalientes hiciste un buen trabajo, no te compares con los demás por la longitud que eso no tienen nada que ver, eres muy buena para muchas cosas así que arriba los ánimos y a seguir. Es muy bueno conocerte y ten por segura que nos estaremos viendo en el msn, hasta entonces, mi querida amiga

**Gynee- **Espero verte mas seguida ahora que tienes cuenta, ojala ya estés al corriente y te hayas reído mucho con este capitulo, gracias por notar mi sentido del humor, se hace lo que se puede con el, jeje

**Kaizoku ou16-** Siento la longitud, igual de este, en cuanto al final… si pudo ser algo extraño, pero espero este capitulo y la Sexy Suplente lo compensen

**Eponine- **2 por uno, que bueno que compartas estos momentos con tu hermana, y les haya dejado buena impresión por este fic de humor. Que bueno que pusiste algunas de tus partes favoritas del fic, me trajo buenos recuerdos, hay muchos personajes de los cuales sacarle cuerda y pues para eso estoy. Ya veremos cual será el próximo concurso, pero si espero verte ahí… sea lo que sea, jaja. Se que no todo mundo le gustan algunas parejas que pongo, pero espero no se fijen en eso y solo se diviertan

**Lucera- **Primero, te fue bien en tu presentación, si anduviste algo falta de inspiración no te fijes solo son rachas ya pasara. Por lo otro que escribiste, recuerda que siempre hay alguien para ahí a tu lado que te apoyara, se yo u otra persona, no te desanimes, saca las cosas buenas de la vida, y sobre todo diviértete, nos vemos, amiga, cuídate mucho

**Kaizoku princess- **No te preocupes con la tardanza el que se preocupa de esas cosas soy yo; sin duda hay una fiesta en mi cabeza a la hora de pensar estas cosas, y es que salen como si nada. Espero el capitulo fuera tan bueno como el pasado, y gracias por tu comentario, me sube los ánimos de escritor


	16. Capitulo 204

**Advertencia:**_ Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas solo aptas para hombres mayores marcadas entre 2 lineas largas, asi que si eres mujer o tienes menos de unos 12, 13 años, saltate hasta la segunda linea para seguir con la historia… si te vale y quieres ver que tonteria puse, adelante es tu decisión, pero conste que adverti (aunque tal vez exagero, por que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi)_

Otra semana comenzaba, pero como el martes fue feriado, agarraron el lunes de paso y pues la semana oficialmente empezó el jueves, en esta peculiar preparatoria. Durante el almuerzo todas las chicas del salón de los Mugiwara, hablaban de la tan esperada y único evento que se aproximaba.

Tasihigi- Ya pronto será el solsticio de invierno

Vivi- Y eso a mi que me importa

Robin- No digas eso Vivi, en esa época, los demonios de los árticos se liberan para tratar de dominar el plano terrenal (como hablando de algo tan común)

Nami- Eh si… claro, ahora que decías Kaya de tu fiesta

Kaya- Cierto cierto, la pijamada, ya se me había ido la idea con eso de los reyes del patinaje artístico

Bon Clay- ¿Cuales patinadores?

Robin- Ciertamente los demonios árticos patinan muy bien

Vivi- Que eso no me importa, ahora habla de la pijamada, rubia cabeza hueca (gritándole a Conis)

Conis- i.e., mis bolitas de cabello están llenas de cabello

Nami- Vivi, la otra rubia tonta esta a lado (señalando a Kaya)

Vivi- Eh… si ya lo sabia, (volteando a ver a Robin) ahora habla de la pijamada

Nami- Es un caso perdido

Tashigi- Deberías ir con un oculista

Vivi- No gracias, ya me hice suficientes operaciones este año, además mi papi dice que me voy a malcriar

Bon Clay- Mas de lo que ya esta no creo, jiji

Vivi- Pero ya basta, vamos a hablar de la pijamada que para eso viene hoy a esta asquerosa pocilga llamada escuela

Tashigi- Vivi, no tienes porque decir eso

Vivi- Ponte los anteojos, niña lista (señalando un acto de vergüenza)

Varios de los maestros y el staff de la escuela pasaban por el pasillo cercano de la cafetería montando cerdos, en una carrera sin sentido, para hacerlo particular Shanks llevaba a su cerdo en la espalda y tras todos los competidores iba Zeff gritando "los convertiré a todos en jamón", siendo difícil de identificar si se refería a los animales o las bestias de profesores.

Kaya- Bueno ahora si hablemos de la pijamada

Nami- Después de estos anuncios comerciales (acercándose a la pantalla de su mente con una sonrisa)

Conis- A quien le hablas Nami, esto no es un programa de televisión o una historia en alguna pagina de Internet

Nami- Lo se, pero pienso que si hago esto muy seguido eventualmente alguien me pagara

Maravillante- Si como no

Ahora si comienza una nueva super especial increíble entrega de este maniaco fic, con 70% mas proteínas que el contenido normal en cualquier otro fic. No se lea si esta comiendo, bebiendo, fumando, o inhalando cualquier sustancia psicotrópica los efectos pueden a llegar a ser mortales (de veras mucha gente ya me ha dicho que casi se ahoga). Sin más comerciales aquí otro capitulo de:

**PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE**

**2ª TEMPORADA**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Las chicas parecían muy divertidas entre si, aun Robin que… esperen es su lado dulce, entonces no es tan extraño, solo espeluznante. Pero esto solo hacia cuestionarse a todos los machos que era aquello que andaban comentando.

Franky (pensando)- _Diablos han descubierto que entre a la AAA en vez de la AA… pero bueno el resultado es casi el mismo_

Sanji (idem, ósea lo mismo que en el anterior)- _Las chicas son muy astutas, ya debieron notar que uso rizador de cejas para curvear mi ceja y que tengo que ocultar el otro lado porque no me da tiempo para ambas_

Chopper (idem)- _Oh no, las chicas se deben de burlar porque ya descubrieron que soy mas fanático del shojo que del shonen… que tiene de malo ser mas romántico_

Usopp (pensando)- _Sogekino Shimade Umareta Orema…_

Franky- No lo puedo soportar mas, es demasiado para mi (llegando al borde de la locura)

Usopp- Te entiendo, esta canción es muy pegajosa

Sanji- No tarado, porque se ríen las chicas, que tal si se están burlando de ti eh?

Usopp- ¿Por qué lo harían?

Chopper- Por tu nariz

Franky- O tu cabello

Sanji- Tu cobardía, el que tartamudeas frente a Kaya, que una vez viniste desnudo a la escuela

Usopp- Esa fue cuando me dijeron que era el día al revés (un tanto enojado porque mencionaban sus defectos)

Sanji- ¿Que idiota te dijo eso?

Luffy- Hola muchachos (llegando con Zoro)

Zoro- Que tanto parlotean, parecen chicas

Chopper- Pues eso… no sabemos porque las chicas se ríen tanto

Franky- Tal vez fue por tu última catastrófica cita con la chica cabello de mora azul

Zoro- Hey!!! Que hayamos terminado en quien sabe donde no significa que hubiera sido mala

Luffy- Entonces no saben que es lo que harán las chicas

Usopp- Como lo sabes, tu eres el ultimo de enterarse de las cosas

Luffy- Claro que no… por cierto feliz cumpleaños Usopp (dándole un regalo envuelto)

Usopp- Gracias Luffy, que gran amigo... pero mi cumpleaños fue hace 4 meses (desenvolviendo el regalo)

Franky- Ignorando esa muestra de retrazo mental, cual es la noticia

Luffy- Bueno, esto lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

Zoro- Pero si fue hoy, Nami te lo dijo hace 5 minutos

Sanji- Ya déjalo marimo, además va mejorando de 4 meses a un día no esta mal

Zoro- Ok Luffy, continúa

Luffy- Pues como decía, Nami nos dijo que ella y otras chicas irían a una pijamada a casa de Kaya, ya saben cosas de chicas (dándole importancia)

Franky, Chopper y Sanji- Ufff no era de mí

Usopp- Al final solo termino siendo una de esas aburridas cosas de niñas

Chopper- Si que tonto, jaja

Franky- Claro que no mi peludo y mi narigón amigo (cogiendolos por los hombros poniéndose en medio de ellos)

Usopp, Chopper y Luffy- En serio? (este ultimo también quería saber porque)

Franky- Si, verán todo comenzó en la antigua Grecia…

Sanji- Que carajos estas diciendo

Franky- Cállate Sanji, esto es parte de nuestra historia

Brook- Si Sanji deja que continué (apareciendo de la nada)

Sanji- De donde demonios saliste tú

Franky- Esa era una época más sencillo, en ese entonces los hombres vestían túnicas, las mujeres no se depilaban nada, pero sobre todo nadie usaba ropa interior

Los interesados- Woooa

Usopp- Como en las Vegas

Franky- Exacto, habiendo tantas hermosuras por ahí sueltas, uno de los dioses del Olimpo quiso aprovecharse ellas, el más feo de todos, Morfeo. Hasta su nombre decía que era feo

Zoro- Esto tiene que ser herejía en alguna parte del mundo

Franky- Usando sus poderes, reunió a las mujeres más sexys de la época y las hizo dormir para poder hacer sus perversiones. Desde entonces se sabe que las chicas se juntan en sus pijamadas para rendir honor al dios de la perversión jugando sensualmente entre ellas

Sanji- Franky, donde demonios escuchaste esto

Franky- En un documental

Zoro- Por última vez, las películas porno no son documentales…

Ok, saltémonos un poco de esto, que tanta perversión debe estar molestando a las señoritas.

* * *

Días después en la fiesta de pijamas de Kaya. Todas las chicas del salón estaban ahí, en una escena común y corriente, todas con ropa sencilla y uno que otro camisón para dormir, con sus bolsas de dormir en el suelo, contando chismes de los chicos o de las que no habían asistido, viendo revistas de chicas. Cuando de repente el reloj dio la media noche, eso significaba algo especial

Kaya (con un megáfono)- Muy bien chicas ya llego la hora, así que solo quédense en ropa interior

Chicas- Si

Mientras los camisones, shorts y camisas salían volando al aire, quedando todas las invitadas en sus atrevidas prendas intimas, con los más delicados encajes que uno pudiera imaginar

Kaya- Bueno ahora que vamos a jugar, poker de prendas o a la botella

Ambas opciones eran tentadoras para las presentes, en sus caras se veía la lujuria por cualquiera que fuera la elección, algunas como Robin deslizaba su lengua por su labio imaginando las posibilidades

Conis- Amigui, yo propongo que lo elija la chica con los pechos mas grandes, y yo soy muy buena adivinando las medidas (tocando detenidamente los suyos como tratándoles de sacar brillo)

Vivi- Ósea como que eso no es justo, siempre gana la darketa, sus pechos son enormes, ósea siéntelos (presionando con fuerza los de Robin que con placer disfrutaba esto) son mas grandes que los míos que están super operados (chocando con la de ojosazules sus pechos)

Nami- Entonces que tal la novata, Tashigi, se ve muy tímida para estas cosas

Viendo como la peliazul temblaba en una esquina sosteniendo un cojín frente a ella ya que no le era tan común desnudarse con tanta gente

Tashigi- Este… no yo, estoy bien, juguemos lo que sea (aun con miedo en sus palabras)

Robin- Vamos niña (llegándole por detrás) puedes que tus pechos sea los mas pequeños pero estas bien proporcionada (sujetándola por su busto) ahora elije

Tashigi- Ahhh, Robin me duele

Kaya- Hey Robin no te lleves toda la diversión, que mala amigui

Robin (sin soltarla)- **Me dan ganas de hacerte cosas perversas mientras te ato a un… **_campo lleno de rosas, y mariposas, solas tu y yo, super lindas una para la otra _(agitando su cabeza para contener los deseos de sus otras personalidades) ahora dime que jugamos o no te suelto

Tashigi (jadeando)- Ah, ah, ah, esta bien, a la botella

Nami- Robin siempre eres así de mala, recuerdo cuando me lo hiciste a mi, por cierto aun me debes mucho por esa vez

Robin- Pues veamos lo que dice la botella, tal vez te pueda pagar con intereses

Conis- Ya saben las reglas niñas, ahora a girar la botella amiguis

La botella de vino que previamente habían ingerido comenzó a girar haciendo que la punta señalara a Vivi y a Nami le tocara la otra parte

Nami- Muy bien, que deseas Vivi, "Verdad o _Beso_" (diciendo esto ultimo con un tono mas pícaro)

Vivi- Pues si lo pones así, entonces prefiero un beso, pero no te vayas a creer mucho por besarme gata

Nami- Ja, si esas cosas me excitan de ti niña malcriada (aventándosele a la princesa como cual tigre al asecho de su presa)

Las 2 se revolcaron en el piso, intercambiando no solo un beso, sino también caricias en lugares cuyo acceso era restringido pero hoy parecía no haber límites.

Kaya- Hey, calmadas (aventándoles un balde de… chocolate?) saben que solo son 5 segundos

Tras lamerse un poco el chocolate que las había bañado, las 2 regresaron a sus posiciones, conteniendo el deseo de besar a la persona que mas odiaban en el mundo. La botella volvió a girar, esta vez era el turno de que Tashigi desafiara a Robin, pero esto no parecía ser tan optimista para la de cabellos azules.

Robin- Vamos Tashigi, pregunta, no voy a morder… a menos que tú quieras

Tashigi- Eh… este, esta bien, que… que quieres, Verdad o… o Be… Beso

Robin- Calmada pequeña, elegiré Verdad, adelante pregunta

Un gran alivio llego a la de los anteojos y un desanimo para las demás chicas.

Tashigi- Entonces, quien… quien te gusta, Robin

Las chicas- Uuuuuuuh

Robin- Te seré sincera linda, es este Zoro, me lleno de rabia el que me lo hayas robado

Nami- Esto me suena a pelea

Kaya- Uhy podremos usar la nueva piscina de lodo que pedí instalar

Conis- Ahí si amigui, hace mucho que no vemos una pelea

Robin- Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que es muy suertudo y me alegra que sea tan feliz contigo

Tashigi- Gracias

Robin- Aunque tal vez con las 2 seria mas feliz, no lo crees (comenzando a gatear hasta Tashigi)

Tashigi- Que… que estas diciendo Robin (comenzando a hacerse para atrás)

Robin- también hoy note, porque Zoro es tan afortunado teniendo una niña tan dulce como note, con un cuerpo tan delicado, Tashigi (acorralándola)

Tashigi- Que vas a hacer, Robin

Robin- Voy a hacerte mía

* * *

/POW/

Nami le insertó un golpazo a Franky, y a toda la banda por estar a oyendo tales perversiones y fantasías de ella y las demás chicas del tarado con los lentes de sol

(Y de paso también a mi por escribir algo así, Auch, discúlpenme chicas, no lo hice con mala intención, y tal vez nunca lo vuelva a hacer… esto era nada mas para los hombres urgidos que esperan a que pase algo con mas emoción por aquí)

Nami- Montón de pervertidos que demonios están diciendo de nosotras (casi echando lumbre por la cabeza)

Franky- Pero si es la verdad (sacando su cabeza del cráter meteórico que la pelinaranja lo había hundido) no quieras ignorar su naturaleza

/POW/

Volviéndolo a enterrarlo, mientras todos los demás iban sacando la cabeza del suelo, excepto por Brook que ya se había acostumbrado a estar bajo tierra y a Usopp que como sabemos tiene la intuición de un avestruz.

Sanji- _Nami-swan, como crees que yo pensaría algo de ti o de las lindas flores de alguna de ustedes_

Nami- Por lo mismo, por que tú piensas con los pantalones como todos los demás

Chopper- Bwaaaaah! Y yo… yo que hice Nami? (llorando a mas no poder)

Nami- Chopper tu aun eres muy joven, así que eres fácil de influenciar así que también tengo que castigarte tan duro o mas que a estos tarados

Zoro- Y a mi porque carajo!!! Si Tashigi es mi novia, no quiero a nadie mas

Nami- Si como no, apuesto que tuya fue la idea de que tu novia y la de los problemas de personalidad se besaran

Zoro (al borde de la desesperación)- Pero, pero… y porque no le pegaste a Luffy

Nami- Porque Luffy es un niño muy lindo (dejando su tono furico por uno mas dulce) y muy inocente para comprender todas sus perversiones, verdad Luffy

Este no lo escucho ya que siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos este enterró su cabeza en el suelo

Voz de Luffy- Encontré una moneda… no esperen es mi nariz

Sanji- Como odio la suerte de ese tonto

Nami- Pero escúchenme todos ustedes, si se les ocurre por algún motivo presentarse en casa de Kaya el día de la pijamada juro que los mato, así me muera. No va a suceder nada de lo que este imbecil dijo (apuntándole al aun enterrado Franky) así que no tiene porque ir, y de hecho si solo comenten el hecho de pensar en esta o alguna otra fantasía sexual también los matare

Zoro- Como vas a saber lo que pen…

Nami- No me pruebes (amenazándole mientras le levantaba el dedo índice a centímetros de la cara, para luego retirarse)

Una vez libres del huracán Nami, el avestruz, el chico idiota y el que no traía pantalones salieron del hoyo.

Sanji- Espero te sirva de lección Franky

Franky- Si la próxima vez lo hablare en un lugar menos publico

Chopper- Tu no aprendes Franky, eres como Seto Kaiba que no entiende que jamás jamás vencerá a Yugi

Franky- Como quien?

Usopp- Hey Luffy que es lo que me regalaste (sacando un jarro de vidrio del paquete)

Luffy- Es un jarrón de groserías, cada vez que alguien diga una grosería le cobras

Zoro- Luffy, así no es como funciona, eres un estupido

Acto seguido Usopp toco a Zoro con su jarro, pidiéndole dinero por su mala palabra; segundo acto, el de la bandana le lanzo un puñetazo al narigón tirándole un par de dientes que el mismo atacante recogió y los puso en el jarrón

Zoro- Ahí esta tu dinero, dile al hada que te lo traiga

Usopp- Gra… gracias (antes de caer inconciente)

Y así haciendo a un lado llego el sábado, día de la pijamada. Cada una de las chicas invitadas estaba muy animada por ello y primero moriría antes de faltar, aunque para Robin era una opción muy tentadora.

Pero mientras cerca de ahí, en la misma ciudad (o mundo o como lo vean) una malvada junta se llevaba acabo.

Marik Ishtar- Jajaja, bienvenidos sean todos los villanos a mi concilio del mal

Yami Bakura- Hey dijiste que iba a haber pizza

Demonios porque me pasa esto tan seguido, es en la casa de alado

Franky- Bienvenidos sean todos los pervertidos de la escuela a la primera junta de la Degradante Asociación de Pervertidos Eróticos Nada Anónimos (DAPENA)

Entre los presentes se encontraban los antes unidos, Brook, Absolom y Sanji

Sanji- Hey dijiste que iba a haber pizza

Además de unos nuevos agregados

Jyabura- Y también que habría chicas sensuales

Mr. 5- Y papel de lija (Todo mundo se le quedo viendo) tengo mucho por lijar

Franky- Esta bien, esta bien, los engañe a todos, excepto a ti 5 aquí esta tu papel (entregandesolo) pero hoy los he reunido bajo razones falsas para hacerles saber de una importancia para los miembros y futuros miembros de DAPENA

Sanji- Hey yo nunca acepte estar con ustedes, bola de pervertidos

Brook- Claro que no Sanji, votamos por ti para ser el presidente, así que no te queda opción, yohohoho

Sanji- Eso es ridículo

Absolom- Grrrrrrr, claro que no, tu eres el mas pervertido de todos, por eso debes ser el presidente

Sanji- Pero si a Franky le queda mejor esto

Franky- Dejémonos de tecnicismos y hablemos de lo que importa, como saben esta noche las mas lindas chicas de la escuela van a tener una pijamada, para hacer "cosas" de chicas (diciéndolo con su tono pervertido)

Jyabura- Si, esas cosas que no quieren que los hombres sepan

Absolom- Grrrrrrrr, ya lo puedo imaginar

Mr. 5- Al fin, sabía que no podían contener sus hormonas tanto tiempo

Sanji- Están locos, sobre todo tu Franky que Nami no te dejo bien claro que si alguien se acercaba nos mataba

Brook- Pues yo ya estoy muerto, yohohoho

Franky- Claro, dijo todo eso para que no fuéramos, porque sabe que yo decía la verdad; por esa razón esta noche nos escabulliremos a la casa de Kaya para ver a las chicas mientras hacen esas cosas prohibidas

Todos, menos Sanji- VAMOS

Sanji- Todos ustedes van a amanecer crucificados pero de sus partes nobles, no cuenten con migo esta organización da pena

Franky- Al fin captas el espíritu Sanji (sujetándolo con un abrazo como para que no se safara) ahora ¡A la academia para señoritas!

Todos, - Sanji- ¡SII!

Sanji- No que a casa de Kaya

Franky- Cierto, ¡Y luego a casa de la rubia!

Todos, ahora si con Sanji- YOHOO

En cuanto a las chicas, una por una en su casa estaba preparándose, cada quien en su particular manera

Conis- Veamos que me falta… revistas de chicos (metiéndolas en la mochila), productos de belleza (echando como kilo y medio) cosas para el cabello (sacando debajo de su cama todo una mochila llena de quien sabe que) Shuu

Poniendo al pequeño zorro en la mochila, pero en eso lo saco, sabiendo que no lo llevaría

Conis- Jeje te querías colar verdad pequeño

Shuu- Shuuuu (algo entristecido)

Conis- Tienes que ser mas listo que yo para esto, ahora ve a jugar, tengo que terminar de arreglar

Shuu- Shu (aceptando el hecho que no iría)

Conis- Ahora en que estaba, veamos dulces, calcetines, Shuu, macana eléctrica

Aparentemente el pequeño zorro púrpura no tenía que ser mas listo que su ama, sino solo esperar un momento de estupidez de ella

En otra parte… que con suerte no será un cameo de quien sabe que serie

Robin (metiendo las cosas en su mochila)- Cambio de ropa… _y un peluche… _**y ojos de salamandra**… y una almohada… _una muñeca… _**lagrimas de cíclope**

**/**Nock nock**/**

Olvia- Robin, apúrate no se te vaya a hacer tarde (mostrando su cara por la puerta)

Robin- Madre no tienes porque decirme esas cosas

Olvia (entrando)- Es que estoy tan orgullosa de ti hija mía, ya no eres una marginada social (abrazándola)

Robin- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo ahora déjame respirar… **o te sacrifico al señor de la oscuridad, mejor conocido como Steve, para que seas su almuerzo**

Olvia- Lo que digas hija (soltándola) solo apúrate, te espero abajo

En cuanto a la de cabello naranja

Asuka Langley- Los odio a todos!!! A la marioneta de Rei!!! Al estupido de Shinji y su novio!!! Pero sobre todo a ese pingüino

Eh… la otra chica de cabello naranja

Nami- Lo tengo todo listo, cartas marcadas, dados cargados, monopolio interminable y mi favorito… donde esta esa cosa? (comenzando a buscar)

Nojiko- Buscas esto hermanita (sujetando un anillo, con tono chantajeante)

Nami- Mi super anillo de la suerte con un millonésimo de diamante original, Nojiko dame esa cosa, sabes cuantos cajas de cereal me tuve que comer para conseguirlo

Nojiko- Cual comer, te encontrabas enterrada en una pila de cereal en el supermercado después de 2 días, ya que te pusiste a abrir como loca las cajas

Nami- Siempre recuerdas las partes malas de la historia, ahora dame mi anillo o le digo a mama a donde te fuiste a "estudiar" la semana pasada

Nojiko- A si, entonces yo le diré a mama quien es la "perrita" que ha cavado hoyos en el patio buscando oro de fantasía

Nami- A si pues yo le diré…

- ¡Silencio las 2!

De pronto se apareció en la conversación la mujer que había criado a estas 2

Belle Mere- Tal vez quieran detenerse antes de que se me ocurran mas maneras de castigarlas

Nami y Nojiko- Si mami

Belle Mere- Ahora Nojiko devuélvele ese anillo a Nami

Nami- Jeje, toma eso tonta (recibiendo el anillo)

Belle Mere- Ahora tu dame el anillo (recibiendo el anillo)

Nojiko- Quien es la tonta ahora

Belle Mere (sentándose)- Ahora denle un masaje de pies a su madre si es que quieren salir hoy

Nami y Nojiko- ¡NO!

Belle Mere- Es eso… o meterlas al ballet

Nami- Pero a ti ni te gusta

Nojiko- Ni si quiera lo sabes pronunciar

Belle Mere- Si pero si las hace sufrir tanto como a mi es un precio justo; entonces que prefieren los tutus rosas o mis pies después de un arduo día de trabajo

La respuesta era muy obvia… los olorosos pies

Por otros rumbos, otra de las damiselas seguía con sus preparativos

Bon Clay- Lalalala (acomodando sus cosas)

Oh por dios, casa equivocada. Vamos… vamos a esa de allá, síganme. Desde la ventana de la casa se podía ver a una chica de cabellos rosas, igual metiendo cosas en una mochila

Perona- Horo horo horo, esta fiesta va a ser muy divertida, de no ser porque tengo un mal presentimiento de ese pervertido cabeza de pecera de Absolom… solo por si las dudas, me llevara algo para defenderme

Se voltio y abrió un enorme armario rosa, revelando dentro pócimas, libros de conjuros antiguos, manos de monos y uno que otro peluche porque si vemos bien en su habitación había tantos animales y cosas de felpa que no había donde mas ponerlos

Perona- Que seria bueno llevarme Kumasi (hablándole al inanimado muñeco de peluche) tienes razón esto será suficiente (agarrando un frasco con un contenido purpúreo negro)

Así parecía que todo mundo tenia algo que hacer esa noche, excepto…

Usopp- Estoy muy aburrido, que hacemos

Zoro- Usopp llevas preguntando eso una hora

Luffy, Chopper y ellos 2 (en pocas palabras los no pervertidos del grupo) llevaban ya buen rato en casa del de sombrero de paja, sin nada que hacer

Usopp- Pero es cierto, entre que no quieres que salgamos por la advertencia de Nami y que Luffy se la pasa cambiando los canales de la tele, esto es muy aburrido

Chopper- Comercial, programa de deportes, comercial, infomercial, telenovela, canal de rayas, noticiero

Y desafortunadamente nombrar el tipo de programa parecía ser lo mas entretenido que se podía hacer en el momento

Zoro- Ya dame eso, ponen un maldito canal para poder algo de una maldita vez, maldita sea

/Chank chank/

El narigón volvió a acercarle el jarrón de groserías

Zoro- Quieres que te vuelva a tumbar los dientes (haciendo que escondiera el frasco)

Luffy- Ja lo encontré

Anunciador- Estamos de vuelta al campeonato mundial de lucha libre extrema con jaula sobre un pozo de lava

Zoro- Al fin algo bueno

/BLAST/

El televisor estallo espontáneamente haciendo que los 4 que estaban tendidos en el sofá salieran volando

Usopp- Que fue eso

Zoro- No televisión no te mueras (sujetando los pedazos en sus manos) Ahora como ignorare a estos tarados

Los otros- Hey!

Zoro- Digo, ahora como se van a entretener esto tarados

Luffy- Así esta mejor, ya creí que me habías insultado

Usopp- Jaja, nadie se mofa del grandioso Usopp maestro del engaño

Chopper- Si nadie me… lo que sea

Luffy- Pero bueno sin la tele, tendremos que entretenernos en algo mas

Zoro- O buscar otra televisión (todos concordaron que estar era la mejor opción)

Luffy- Entonces vamos a tu casa Zoro

Zoro- En mi casa también se averió la tele, porque crees que hoy vine a tu casa

Luffy- Entonces con Usopp

Usopp- No podemos mis papas me castigaron por haberme escabullido la semana pasada, creen que estoy en mi cuarto limpiando

Luffy- Chopper?

Chopper- Yo también estoy castigado, después de lo de los exámenes y los múltiples raptos por chicas psicoticas, no me dejan salir

Zoro- Por Dios, ahora que hacemos, no hay ningún aparato con el cual distraernos

Luffy- En ese caso yo sugiero que…

Voz de Garp- Luffy!!! Más vale que no haya estallado el televisor o estarás castigado hasta que el vago de tu padre aparezca en escena

Luffy- Sugiero que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que mi abuelo baje

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, los muchachos evacuaron la casa antes de que un holocausto se provocara… seguidos por alguien más

Chopper- Ace, el hermano de Luffy, porque corres con nosotros, tú no tuviste que ver con lo de la tele

Ace- Cierto, pero si tuve que ver con la colección de figuritas de madera del abuelo que ahora solo son cenizas (corriendo junto con ellos)

Garp (saliendo de la casa con un guante de béisbol y una bola de boliche)- Vengan aquí par de vagos, eso me gano por meterlos a la misma escuela que su padre… Tomen sabandijas

/nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa PAAAAAAAW/

La bala, digo la bola cayo a centímetros atrás de Usopp

Luffy- No dejen que lees den esas cosas, corran eventualmente lo perderemos

Así todos corrieron hasta el horizonte perdiéndose a la vista mientras un para de bolas de boliche los perseguían. Las cosas parecían normales, para los protagonistas, dentro del concepto de normal que se ha establecido a lo largo de esta ridícula historia… o no?

En las sombras se veía una figura con una expresión maligna, hablando solo como maniaco, preparando lo que según el seria, el plan perfecto.

?- Jajaja, todo marcha como lo establecido, al fin después de tantos años, es hora de cobrar todo mi arduo trabajo, después de esta noche seré tan asquerosamente rico que…

Voz de Kaya- Klahadore!!! No encuentro mis pantuflas rosas (llegando la rubia a la habitación del mayordomo)

Klahadore- ¿Cuál plan malvado? (espantándose por la intromisión de la chica) Es decir… tiene las pantuflas en su cabeza, señorita Kaya

Kaya- Ahí es cierto, las puse ahí para que no se me olvidaran (bajándose de la cabeza) gracias, Klahadore; siempre puedo contar contigo, ya que eres de tanta confianza para mi y para la familia

Klahadore- Eh no es nada, es solo mi trabajo señorita Kaya

Kaya- Gracias de todas formas, ahora voy a prepararme ya pronto llegaran mis amiguis para la pijamada (retirándose)

Klahadore- En efecto, prepárese… para su perdición, jajaja (acomodándose los lentes de esa peculiar forma)

Kaya (regresando)- Klahadore, este… (otra vez preguntando por algo)

Klahadore- Su cabeza señorita Kaya

Kaya- Jiji, que tonta soy (bajándose esta vez un cajita con accesorios)

Pero aunque no lo creyeran el dos caras Klahadore, no era el único que se preparaba para aquella noche con un plan perfecto

?- Provisiones, listas, control de mando, listo, casco especial, listo, pantalones, fuera, que todo este comience

Claro que si tomamos como provisiones un momento de frituras y comida chatarra, el control de mando como un control de televisión, al casco especial como esas gorras para tomar cerveza pegadas a los lados y a los pantalones como… bueno pantalones, sabemos que no puede ser otra persona mas que…

Director- Ahora que comience el maratón de Friends, ojala Joey esta vez si encuentre el verdadero amor (y presionando el botón paso lo que era de esperarse)

/BOOOOOOOOOM/

Director (levantándose del suelo)- Vaya eso es nuevo, que capitulo será

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- Que fue eso, le advierto estoy armada (bajando para ver el caos ocasionado por su jefe)

Director- Que tal… palomitas? (ofreciéndole en vez de eso un tazón de queso)

Sexy Secretaria (con un bate en la mano)- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Y ¿Por qué no trae pantalones?

Director- Solo vine de paso a visitar y a ver algo de televisión, pero por alguna extraña razón se descompuso… y en cuanto a lo de los pantalones, bueno es para agarrar la brisa

Sexy Secretaria- Fuera de aquí, o le hablo a la policía, maldito estupido

Director- Esta bien, esta bien me voy, pero me llevo la licuadora (tomando el electrodoméstico indicado)

Sexy Secretaria- Adelante no me importa, ahora fuera

/TAS/ La puerta se cerró

Sexy Secretaria- Esperen esa no era la licuadora, es el frasco con galletas con mis ahorros (corriendo a la puerta)

5 minutos después, en el auto del Director… bueno en el auto que le robo a alguien

Director- Sabia que me acompañaría

Sexy Secretaria- Sabe que lo hice para que no se comiera mis ahorros, y para que no se mate de regreso a su casa

Director- Pero que considerada, aunque no vamos a mi casa

Sexy Secretaria- Entonces a donde diablos vamos?

Director- No lo se, ni siquiera se conducir

/PAS/

Sujeto- AAAH!!!

Sexy Secretaria- Que fue eso

Director- Un tope, hoy en día los hacen más grandes

Horas más tarde

Tipo- Ah mi pierna

Ignoren eso… horas mas tarde una a una iban llegando las chicas a la casa de la rubia, más bien una muy elegante mansión, más o menos como la que tiene en la historia original. La primera era Conis en llegar, no era de sorprenderse tomando en cuanto lo muy amigas que eran ambas.

Klahadore- Es un gusto tenerla de vuelta señorita Conis (abriendo con cortesía)

Conis- ¡Kaya! (aventándole la maleta al mayordomo)

Kaya- ¡Conis! (aventando un jarrón de la emoción… que el mayordomo tubo que atrapar)

Las 2 rubias se saludaban como de costumbre, como si no se hubieran visto en años, pese haberse visto/hablado/o chateado hace 5 minutos

Kaya- Ven amigui, vamos a mi cuarto a esperar a las demás

Conis- Claro amigui

Klahadore- Yo… yo… ahorita le llevo las cosas… señorita WAAAAAAAH

De repente el zorrito salio de la maleta haciendo que el de anteojos se resbalará y el jarrón le cayera en la cabeza

/DING DONG/

Aun con el jarrón en la cabeza, logro abrir la puerta

Smoker- Lo sabia, estos snobs y sus exóticas costumbres (viendo al sujeto con el jarrón en la cabeza)

Tashigi- Papi, no digas eso

/Crash/ Con un puñetazo el fumador rompió el jarrón

Tashigi- Tampoco hagas eso papi

Smoker- Escúchame "Alfred" si algo le sucede a mi pequeña, por lo mas mínimo que sea juro que te voy a…

Tashigi- ¡PAPA!

Klahadore (aun algo mareado del golpe)- Descuide, señor, bajo mi cuidado no pasara nada riesgoso hoy

Voz de Conis- Kaya has visto mi lanza llamas

Klahadore- Hasta mañana (jalando a la peliazul, para luego azotar la puerta antes que alguien dijera algo) La señorita Kaya la espera en su cuarto, suba las escaleras y de la vuelta a la izquierda

Tashigi- Gracias

/Ding Dong/ de nuevo el timbre sonó, esta vez solo eran Nami y Robin, dejando atrás a sus madres y las vergüenzas que podrías pasar.

Belle Mere a lo lejos- Nami no te olvides de usar tu retenedor por la noche

Voz de Olvia- Robin… o cualquiera de ustedes 3, si les da miedo la oscuridad prendan un lámpara o algo que no estalle

Nami (con la pena pintada en la cara)- Quieres cambiar de madre

Robin- Seria divertido… pero habría alguna mejora?

Sin más que decir las 2 pasaron, jurando que eso jamás había pasado

/Nok Nok/ Esta vez fueron golpes a la puerta, el mayordomo de cabello verde oscuro, estaba apunto de abrir, cuando la puerta lo golpeo por abrirse a presión, luego aplastado por un enorme carpeta que se desplegó hasta el centro del recibidor, para finalmente ser pisoteado por 15 sujetos con trajes y lentes, entre ellos uno de negro, moreno con un peinado oscuro que parecía que tenia un casco con su cabello y mentón prominente y cuadrado; así como otro de traje blanco, de tez pálida, con un turbante y unas rayas púrpura en la cara. Chaka y Pell, respectivamente

Chaka (hablando por su auricular)- El área esta despejada, cambio

Pell- Entendido, cambio (estando alado de Chaka) Todo mundo haga reverencia a la princesa Nefertari Vivi

Y en efecto seguida de unas chicas en túnicas lanzo pétalos de rosas y rocas con cuarzos, que dejaban inconcientes a unos guardias, entro Vivi… y tras ella 5 mozos con maletas llenas

Vivi- Va como era de esperarse, nadie para recibirme… que vulgar

Klahadore (saliendo del tapete)- Demonios que fue eso

Chaka- Intruso a las 4 en punto (señalándolo)

Pell- Ajusten sus relojes a las 4 y ataquen

Un ajuste de reloj después…

Klahadore- ¡AAAAAAAH!

Unos minutos después de unos exámenes de "rutina"

Chaka- El sujeto parece estar limpio y no hay peligro

Pell- Pero de igual manera estaremos pendiente de lo que le pueda suceder a la princesa

Klahaodre- Si, si ya entendí, ahora lárguense de aquí y llévense sus aparatos raros (empujando a todos fuera de la casa, lanzándoles de paso un objeto como un pulpo que se uso para "examinarlo")

Después de un rato, algo volvió a tocar la puerta

/PAS/ o más bien se golpeo contra la puerta. El mayordomo abrió encontrando a Miss Valentine y a Perona tirada en el suelo, con un chichón en la cabeza.

Klahadore- Que hizo esa niña, trato de abrir la puerta de un cabezazo

Miss Val.- más bien parecía que quería caminar a través de la puerta

Perona- Auch, que paso con mis poderes de fantasma

Klahadore- Y pensé que las rubias eran las mas tontas

Miss Val.- Hey!... Nos va a dejar pasar o no

Klahadore (comprobando su teoría)- Claro señorita, adelante y usted también señorita "fantasma"

Tras darle paso a las 2 y antes de poder cerrar la puerta un grito detuvo a Klahadore de esta acción

Kalifa- ¡Acoso sexual!

Klahadore- ¿Que? (sacando la cabeza por la puerta)

/POW/ Solo para recibir un puñetazo

Laki- Bah, y pensar que trabajas para una chica como nosotras pervertido

Klahadore- ¿Qué a la segunda potencia, fue eso?

Kalifa- No es obvio que aprovechaste para ver la ropa interior de la pelirosa cuando estaba en el suelo

Laki- Maldito pervertido, ahora si te cargo (quitándose la mochila y unas prendas de ropa para moverse mejor)

Klahadore- Niña ponte esa ropa, y si vienen a la fiesta de la señorita Kaya, mejor cállense y entren antes de que me arrepienta

Laki- Esta bien, solo porque vengo a divertirme

Kalifa- Muy bien… pero lo tendré checado

De nueva cuenta, antes de poder cerrar la puerta alguien mas había llegado, era todo un grupo, 6 para ser exacto… las 6 chicas mas feas que uno se pudiera imaginar. Klahadore se limpio los anteojos antes tal espectáculo, finalmente se dio cuenta de algo de este particular grupito

Klahadore- Que cara…, lárguense de aquí montón de pervertidos, creen que van a engañar a alguien con esos malos disfraces

Y en efecto eran Franky y todos los miembros de la DAPENA (aunque Sanji estaba haciendo eso muy en contra de su voluntad)

Franky (con peluca y voz chillona)- De que estas hablando guapo (acto seguido el de lentes le arrebató la peluca) Ah! Mi permanente

Klahadore- Permanente van a vivir en la cárcel si no se largan antes de que le llame a la policía (sacando un celular)

Sanji- Ya vamonos de aquí idiotas

Franky- Jamás, veamos que haces sin esa cosa (agarro el celular para luego romperlo contra el suelo)

De repente alguien más se apareció tras ellos

Bon Clay- Que tal chicas… hay pero que digo, si son ustedes, uhy no sabia que tuvieran esos gustos, aunque de algunos se me hacia la idea (echándole el ojo a Franky)

Franky- Miembros de la Asociación retirada (cosa que no dudo en hacer ninguno de ellos)

Bon Clay- Que les pasa a estas locas

Klahadore- Tu si puedes pasar, adelante prima dona, antes de que me arrepienta.

Siendo esta la ultima chica… por así decirlo, que Kaya esperaba, el mal intencionado Klahadore volvía a su semblante maligno

Klahadore- Todo va bien, ya están todas las niñas y ese androgino aquí; en poco tiempo echare a andar mi plan y todo se…

/Ding Dong… ding dong, ding dong/

Klahadore- Que demonios, apuesto a que son esa banda de muchachos pervertidos

Voz de mujer- Ya deje de hacer eso, solo debe timbrar una vez

Voz de un idiota- Si lo presiono muchas veces el elevador llega más rápido

Finalmente le mayordomo se decidió a abrir la puerta para ver quien era y detener tal sarta de estupideces

Klahadore- Si que se le ofrece

Director- Reparadores de televisores a domicilio

Sexy Secretaria- Repara que, usted ni sabe cambiar un bombillo… ni sabe ponerse los calcetines

Director- Es que se ha fijado que nunca dicen que calcetín es el derecho y cual la reversa

Klahadore- Silencio los 2, no necesitamos de sus servicios, así que…

/Boooom/

Voz de Kaya- Klahadore, la tele exploto sin razón aparente

Antes de decir algo mas el de pele verde oscuro miro con algo de furia, desesperación y asombro a los "reparadores"

Klahadore- Pasen, no me queda de otra (dándoles paso)

Director- Jeje lo sabía ahora a trabajar Sexy Secretaria

Sexy Secretaria- Trabajar? Como la vez que "podamos su césped" y usted solo se acostó en una hamaca y se comió un sándwich mientras yo trabajaba

Director- Si, algo así, por cierto, trae un sándwich

Klahadore (una vez solo, viendo a los 2 alejarse)- Maldita sea, primero los guardaespaldas de la niña rica, la demandante sexual, los pervertidos y ahora estos reparadores de tercera… donde diablos están esos idiotas, que tengo que hacer este trabajo yo solo

Lejos de ahí, en las calles de la ciudad

Luffy- Achu!!!

Chopper- Salud Luffy

Luffy- Gracias

Ace- Alguien debió haber pensado en ti hermanito

Usopp- O alguien debió haber dicho "idiota"

Luffy- Oye Usopp eso es una grosería, sabes lo que significa decir eso (con un tono muy serio)

Usopp- Si… toma una moneda del jarrón de grosería

Luffy- Gracias (sacando su moneda)

Ace- Creo que no entienden muy bien el concepto del jarrón de groserías

Chopper- Oigan donde esta Zoro

Miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí…

Zoro- ¡Dios como volvió a pasar esto!

El de la bandana se encontraba en quien sabe donde frente a una enorme puerta… a decir verdad frente a "La Puerta"

Edward Elric- Hey quien eres tu… y como llegaste aquí

Miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí…

Volviendo a donde estábamos, las chicas al fin estaban reunidas, debido a la inexplicable situación con el televisor, decidieron omitir las películas y pasar directamente al cuarto de Kaya. Una enorme habitación blanca, con una cama de igual proporciones, con un suave piso de alfombra para la comodidad de las chicas.

Vivi- Bah, no me impresionas, mi cuarto es tan grande como un campo de fútbol, hay caballos y piscina y un kiosco de revelado de fotos en menos de una hora

Nami- Lo único que no tienes por lo visto es modales princesita

Kaya (llamando la atención de todas)- Bueno amiguis, pueden poner sus bolsas donde quieran, solo no se queden muy lejos, jiji (comenzó a señalar cosas) ese es el baño, ahí hay bocadillos y eso… eso no se que sea pero siempre ha estado ahí

Laki- Chica esa es una caceta telefónica

Perona- Este, no es por nada pero…

Miss Val- Que demonios hace una cosa así en tu cuarto

Perona- Eso iba a preguntar, pero con menos ímpetu

Kaya- No lo se, les digo un día estaba ahí y ahí se quedo

Tashigi- Supongo que esta bien

Nami- Si me preocuparía si hubiera sido un potro o una catapulta

Robin- Eso hubiera sido divertido (pensando como usar esas cosas)

Kaya- Bueno no sigamos pensando en cosas que no

Conis- Mira amigui una mosca (siguiéndola con la mirada)

Kaya- Woooooooa (Cayendo ante la imponente atracción de la mosca)

Todas- ¡KAYA!

Kaya- Como decía, vamos a jugar, comencemos con esto (sacando un garrote de una bolsa)

Todas- Eh

Kaya- Ups, juego equivocado, quise decir con esto (una botella) vamos a jugar _verdad o beso…_

/tsk tsk/

Absalom- Franky, Franky, deja de estar fantaseando (chasqueándole los dedos al soñador)

Franky- Discúlpame, es que cada vez que alguien dice una frase que se puede malinterpretar, mi radar se activa… con mayor motivo debemos infiltrarnos

Los miembros de la Asociación se encontraban escondidos (y gracias al cielo, ya sin esos disfraces de mujeres) planeando como poder meterse, todos muy entusiasmados menos…

Sanji- Por el amor de Dios quieres dejar esto (sentado con algo de desesperación encendiendo un cigarrillo)

Franky- Pues si no te gusta la idea, puedes largarte

Sanji- Con gusto lo haría, pero me encadenaste a ti, maldito pervertido (mostrando la cadena de titanio reforzado que juntaba las piernas de los 2)

Franky- Ah si, se me había olvidado eso… bueno en que estábamos (ignorando al rubio para regresar a sus planes)

Absolom- Que tal si me hago invisible y a todos ustedes y entramos por una ventana

Mr. 5- Sabes que no te haces invisible verdad

Absolom- Con que dudas de mis habilidades, me infiltrare y no te dejare pasar  
Se levanto, se coloco una capucha como fantasma y trato de abrir una ventana mientras la alarma se activo, unos perros salieron de la nada, pero el tarado cara de león, estaba tan confiado que no le verían siguió con lo suyo, hasta que

Absolom- AH, perros entrenados (siendo mordido por múltiples canes)

Mr. 5- Pobre idiota

Brook- Oh esos perros me dan mucho que tal si me ven y me quieren comer… como estoy hecho de huesos YOHOHOHO

Jyabura- Pero bueno no pierdan el enfoque, veamos que podemos hacer

Franky- Si, y viendo a esos reparadores de televisión me dio una idea

/Ding dong/

Klahadore- Ahora quien será (abriendo la puerta)

Franky- Pizza, venimos a entregarla (era el y Sanji con trajes de repartidores)

Klahadore- ¿Por qué no trae pantalones? Y ¿Qué pizza no hemos ordenado nada?

Miss Val- Mi pizza (llegando como bólido a la puerta) espero no se les haya olvidado los limones (les lanzo unos billetes a los 2, tomo la pizza y azoto la puerta)

Sanji- Estupido, esta idea no sirve de nada, cuando has visto a un repartidor entrar a la casa

Franky- Pero en las películas (sacando algunas copias de "Las repartidoras de la pasión I a la III")

Sanji- Deja de vivir en tu mundo de perversiones

Lanzándole así una patada para mandarlo a volar… pero luego recordó la cadena que los unía y también fue a volar con el grandulon.

Miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí…

Dentro de la mansión, aun en la puerta

Klahadore- Esos fue algo extraño (entonces volteo a su vista)

Miss. Val- Graf, raw, graw (engullendo toda la pizza)

Klahadore- Eso es mas raro… mas asquerosos

Miss. Val- No me vea así, tengo la extraña habilidad de comer todo lo que quiera sin subir de paso, como si mágicamente lo pudiera controlar

Klahadore- Yo lo llamaría un desorden alimenticio (sin saber de que hablaba la chiquilla se fue)

/Ding dong/

Klahadore- Y ahora que demonios es (acomodándose los anteojos, mientras abría la puerta) Bah, que infantil una bolsa incendiándose, me pregunto que habrá ahí

Decía con ironía, asumiendo que la bolsa estaba llena de suciedad de algún animal, pero inevitablemente la bolsa estallo lanzándole mostaza en todo la ropa, mientras que el esqueleto, el moreno y el de los bigotes chinos veían a lo lejos desde un arbusto

Jyabura- Eso fue muy divertido, pero como nos va a servir para entrar a la casa

Brook- Quien dijo que era para entrar

En ese momento la mostaza en el traje del mayordomo se incendio haciéndolo correr como loco por la mansión.

Mr. 5- No sabia que la mostaza fuera tan flamable, lo anotare en mi lista

Un cambio de ropa después, la puerta volvió a sonar, solo haciendo enfadar mas al encargado de la casa, tratando de adivinar que estupidez seria esta vez

Absolom- Le interesaría comprar estos cuchillos de acero inoxidable

Jyabura- La calidad es incomparable

Esta vez era un plan igual de ridículo y mas porque los cuchillos eran pipas de tuberías, ramas de árboles, piedras y una ardilla

Klahadore- Tienen que estar bromeando (azotando la puerta)

/Ding dong/

Klahadore- Y ahora que demonios

Franky- Cuando algo raro sucede, a quien van a llamar?

Mr.5, Jyabura y Absolom- A los cazafantasmas

Estos 4 y Sanji que seguía pegado ahora estaban vestidos con los clásicos overoles de los cazafantasmas, y al fondo se podía oír el tema clásico de la serie

Klahadore- Pero que demo… aquí no hay fantasmas

Brook- Yo no estaría tan seguro (aun lado del mayordomo)

Franky- Disparen (extrañamente disparando rayos de plasma real)

Klahadore- AAAH (agachándose logrando que únicamente le desintegren el cabello)

Sanji- Idiotas no disparen, o mínimo no crucen los rayos

Jyabura- Los que?

Y como era de esperarse los 4 rayos se juntaron causando una explosión que mando a todos los miembros de la asociación lejos de la mansión.

Una reconstrucción de la fachada después, la puerta volvió a sonar

Klahadore- Maldita sea si son esos tarados voy a… (abriendo la puerta)

Luffy- Aquí tienen televisión

Klahadore- No, largo! (cerrando la puerta)

/Nok nok/

Klahadore (abriendo)- Les dije que largo!!!

Django- Esta bien jefe usted manda (dándose vuelta estilo Michael Jackson)

El de graciosos zapatos de rayas se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho, de inmediato abrió la puerta antes de que sus cómplices se largaran de verdad

Klahadore- Esperen idiotas, regresen, no me refería a ustedes

Django- Auch! (un grito similar al rey del pop) quien lo entiende jefe, primero se escapa de prisión y dice que no trabajara como perro, luego se vuelve un mayordomo diciendo que elaborara un plana para tener la fortuna de la niña y luego nos dice que venga, se arrepiente y se desarapiente

Sham- Meow, así es jefecito

Buchi- Si, Si

Klahadore- Cállense estupidos, ahora vengan para acá

así la banda de ladrones de los gatos negros, estaba reunida. Con el hipnotiza Django, vistiendo sus característico sombrero y lentes de corazón, con un traje de brillantes colores y un guante en la mano derecha, haciendo movimientos extraños al moverse, algunos dicen que es un efecto hipnótico otros que es un imbecil atrapado en el pop de los 80s y principios de los 90s. El escurridizo Sham, con un horrible peinado verde relamido, encorvado como el jorobado de Notredam, usando ropas similares a las del anime, con guantes especiales para no dejar huellas y una maestría en acrobacias y gimnasia rítmica para poder moverse con agilidad y gracia. El bruto y mente vacía de Buchi, con una expresión de idiota en su cara mitad pintada de negro, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones y un cascabel en el cuello, esto ultimo para que sepan donde se encuentra el pobre cuando se pierde por no prestar atención. Y finalmente el líder y estratego de todo esto, el hombre de los novecientos noventa y nueve planes, el bandido Kuro, con la astucia de un gato y la ambición de cualquier…

/CRASH/

Quien interrumpe mi discurso. En eso se va la luz en la mansión…

Ojos del Director- Discúlpeme, estaba cambiando la tubería del cuarto de lavado y corte por accidente los cables de luz

Ojos de Kuro- Como hizo, eso, esas 2 cosas ni están juntas… además por que fue a ver la tubería si vino a repara la tele

/Clink/ La luz volvió

Director- Pues digamos que hubo un pequeño accidente, con un tostador, un ornitorrinco y el triturador de basura

Voz de la Sexy Secretaria- Maniático, le dije que no tocara eso, siempre tengo que arreglar sus desastres

Kuro- Fuera de mi vista, antes de que lo degollé (siendo contenido por sus subordinados)

Director- Ok, volveré a mi trabajo (vio la hora en su reloj… que era una pulsera de "Lifestrong") después de mi hora de descanso (retirándose)

Kuro- Muy bien, comencemos con el plan antes de que algo mas pase; hicieron lo que les mande hace unos días sobre el plan

Django- Si, nos comimos las instrucciones y luego las memorizamos

Kuro- Querrás decir que las memorizaron y luego se las comieron

Django- Ups… con razón sabía que había algo mal

Kuro- Porque estoy rodeado de idiotas

Se golpeo la frente con su palma, para que en ese instante, se cayera del piso de arriba, la bañera con el Director en ella

Director (desnudo en la tina con burbujas)- Hey fuera del baño degenerados

Miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí…

Las chicas ya habían terminado su juego, tras haber revelado un par de vergonzosas cosas como que Laki había engañado un par de veces a Whiper para vengarse de falsas acusaciones, que Nami una vez se robo las respuestas del exámenes de matemáticas y no se las paso a nadie mas (pero para su mala suerte, perdió las hojas el mismo día), o que Perona había dejado de mojar la cama a los 6 años (por no decir 16); en cuanto a los retos que tuvieron que hacer otras, estuvo el hacer una llamada de broma a uno de los maestros, la pobrecita Tashigi, casi se desmaya al colgar; el beber un batido "misterioso" a la maniaca de la limpieza de Kalifa y como olvidar la sorprendente reto de eructar el alfabeto, que Vivi tuvo que hacer para subirlo al Internet y recibir miles de visitas en tan poco tiempo.

Conis- Mira Vivi, ya estas en los mas populares hasta te pusieron en la pagina principal (viendo en cierta pagina de videos que empieza "tu" y termina con "tubo")

Vivi- Cállate y arréglame el cabello

Terminado el juego por causas de fuerza mayor (Miss Valentine, vomito la pizza tras tener que meter su cabeza en el retrete); las chicas procedieron a aserré todo ese tipo de cosas de belleza que suelen hacerse, arreglarse el cabello, pintarse las uñas, depilarse (un momento hacen eso con sus amigas?) y demás

Bon Clay- AAAAH! (gritando por arrancarse el vello de sus peludas piernas)

Perona- Ten cuidado, luego dejas marcas

Tashigi- Si, hay métodos mas seguros

Laki (por otro lado)- Entonces de que color te las pinto Nico

Robin- No lo se que tal _rosa_ (pasando a su estado jovial) _y si puedes podrías dibujar _**un pentagrama con la sangre de tus dedos… **por favor

Laki (algo asombrada)- Vaya, y pensaba que muchas chicas no hacían eso hoy en día (mostrando sus uñas rosas con pentagramas de sangre)

Robin- Fufufu, eres muy versátil, que bueno es poder conocerte

Laki- Lo mismo digo, ahora dame tus manos y una navaja

Miss Val- Anda Kali, déjame ayudarte con eso, yo soy muy buena (viendo que la otra se estaba arreglando las cejas)

Kalifa- Puede ser… pero no creo que tu equipo este esterilizado (sin despegar la vista del espejo para quitarse esa micro cosa en medio de las cejas)

Miss Val. Ahí no seas así, ven aquí (arrimándosele)

Kalifa- Que estas haciendo esto es acoso sexual (siendo tirada al suelo mientras la rubia se le acercaba a la cara)

/Click/

Kalifa- Ahhhh!... o gracias, ya no siento nada (mientras la otra se le quitaba de encima)

Miss Val- Te dije que era muy buena

Vivi- Y entonces le dije, ósea, como que te largas de aquí o llamo a la policía (decía la princesa mientras le arreglaban el cabello)

Conis- Aja (claro que la respuesta no era muy ingeniosa)

Vivi- Y ósea como que el dijo, que el era policía, y como que a mi no me importo, y así fue como mi papi me compro esa tienda

Conis- Aja

Vivi- Sabes que me estas haciendo rubia

Conis- Aja

Vivi- Ok entonces continúo

Lo que no se fijo era que Conis le estaba haciendo al cabello era lo que ella misma se hacia todas las mañanas, posiblemente porque la rubia no sabia peinarse de otra forma

Nami- Vaya que grupo has reunido aquí Kaya, aunque nunca nos topamos mucho con ellas mas que una vez cada tantos episodios… de nuestras vidas

Kaya- Jeje, si lo se, también yo he estado con ellas cuando nadie se da cuenta, a Perona la invite cuando estuvimos buscando a Robin, a Laki la conocí cuando fui metalero, a Kalifa me arresto una vez por detenerme mucho tiempo en el pasillo y Valentine es mi prima segunda

Nami- Ahora veo, que bien que podemos llevarnos bien con las demás chicas y de que parte es Valentine prima tuya

Kaya- De la parte rubia (diciéndolo sin bromear)

Nami- O tal vez te han tenido algo de lastima

Fuera de ahí el grupo de pervertidos seguía viendo como entrar a la casa sin éxito alguno. Esto desesperaba más y mas a Franky ya que cada minuto fuera era un minuto menos que podía grabar y un minuto menos de la batería de 43 minutos que había comprado en un mercado pirata

Franky- Ok, pensemos de nuevo en algunas ideas, Jyabura que me tienes

Jyabura- Que tal si les decimos que soplaremos tan fuerte que derivaremos la casa si no nos abren

Sanji- Estas bromeando verdad (poco le importaban los planes que hicieran, pero no podía evitar señalar la falta de inteligencia en ellos)

Franky- Mmm, lo pondré en la lista de tal vez; que opinas tu 5

Mr. 5 (hurgándose la nariz)- Mande (no había pensado nada)

Franky- Buena idea, se ve prometedora; Brook?

Brook- Que tal si cavamos un túnel

Sanji- Mas túneles, que no hemos estado haciendo mucho eso últimamente

Franky- Pero nos ha resultado, no?; que opinas tu Muwigara, que ideas se te ocurren para entrar

Luffy- Que tal si pedimos una pizza y luego…

Sanji (interrumpiendo)- Luffy, que estas haciendo aquí?

Y así era Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Ace estaban también metidos en los arbustos con todos los de la DAPENA.

Luffy- Veras es una historia interesante, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer

Usopp- Amigo, fue hace unas horas (aun así el del sombrero continuo su historia)

Chopper- Por cierto donde esta Zoro?

Miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí… (ahora si es enserio)

En el continente de Fiore, en la ciudad de Magnolia, el joven de cabellos verde arribaba a un enorme edificio en el cual se podía distinguir sobre todas las cosas un escudo, con algo así como una ave con cola sobre una rama

Zoro- Siento que ya no estoy donde debería estar (de igual manera decidió entrar al lugar)

Tipo de cabello rosa con bufanda (Natsu)- Erza pelea con migo, esta vez te derrotare (aventándosele a una pelirroja con armadura)

Erza- Si así lo quieres (apareciendo un bat para mandarlo a volar)

Pelinegro, solo usando pantalones (Gray)- Natsu idiota, aplastaste mi comida, te matare

Pero antes de poder plantarle un golpe alguien mas se le adelanto y se lo dio a el

Alvino de gran cuerpo (Elfman)- Eres un desgraciado Gray, viendo así a mi hermana, crees que no te estoy viendo, pervertido

Natsu- No te metas en mi pelea (lanzando al alvino contra el bar del lugar)

Pelinegra usando un top (Kana)- Idiota como te atreves a hacerle eso al alcohol

Y así una colosal pelea empezó entre los cientos de miembros del lugar, a lo que Zoro solo pudo agregar

Zoro- Es como todos los días en la cafetería de la escuela

Rubia usando minifalda y ropa provocativa (Lucy)- Si, esto es todos los días

Zoro- Yo me largo

Así el de la bandana retorno a su camino de perdición mientras la pelea continuaba en el lugar, y gritos y demás se escuchaban

Chica peliazul de vestido de muñeca (Jubia)- Gray-sama sus pantalones (el mencionado ahora por alguna razón no traía pantalones)

Fairy Tail, un buen manga, si tienen suerte véanlo; y ahora de regreso a la historia

El chico de la cicatriz en la cara termino su relato, dando a entender que habían ido a buscar donde ver televisión pero aparentemente en todos lados la tele había explotado y esta no era la excepción.

Ace- Buena si esa es la situación pues debemos seguir buscando un televisor

Chopper- Si es lo mas lógico

Franky- Rayos y creí que teníamos mas miembros

Sanji- Sáquenme de aquí por favor, lleven con ustedes lejos de estos dementes (rogando a los pies de Luffy)

Luffy- Calmado Sanji trata de divertirte un poco; Usopp es hora de irnos

Usopp (viendo hacia la mansión)- Esperen un poco… miren es ese malvado mayordomo

Chopper- Malvado?

Ace- Mayordomo?

Luffy- Pollo?

Usopp- Si de que lo conozco siempre ha sido un tipo malvado

-FLASHBACKS-

Voz de Usopp- Recuerdo como siempre quería evitar que me acercara a Kaya, cuando yo no tenía ninguna mala intención

Klahadore- Muchacho tonto, que crees que haces subiendo por los barrotes de la reja… bájate o te disparo (apuntándole con una escopeta)

Voz de Usopp- Como evitaba que mis innumerables cartas de amor le llegaran a Kaya

Klahadore- Que es esta enorme caja para la señorita Kaya

Usopp dentro de la caja- Jeje, ahora si ese mayor-tonto no me vera entrar

Klahadore- Creo que podría encender la chimenea con esto

Voz de Usopp- Incluso interrumpía mi tiempo de recreación con Kaya

Usopp- De aquí se pueden tomar buenas fotos de Kaya (subido en un árbol que daba a la habitación de la chica)

/BUZZZZZZZZ/

Usopp- Waaaaaah!!!

Klahadore- Ese maldito árbol siempre esta lleno de pervertidos como tu, ahora vete o te rebano (poniéndose su mascara de hockey y encendiendo la motosierra)

-FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS-

Ace- Viejo, no es por nada, pero por esas historias suenas mas a un acosador que aun enamorado

Franky- Ciertamente, tienes buen material para la asociación (sujetando del hombro con uno de sus brazos) toma mi tarjeta, háblame (extrañamente era una tarjeta de monopolio que decía "Vas a la cárcel")

Usopp- Bueno, la cosa es que hoy se ve más malvado que de costumbre, solo mírenlo

Kuro por la ventana- MWAHAHAHAHA (siendo seguido por la riza de sus secuaces)

Luffy- Tienes razón Usopp, esto me huele mal, y no solo por esa cosa que acaba de pisar mi hermano

Ace- Mierda!

Absolom- Si eso fue lo que pisaste

Luffy- En fin, parece que tenemos que entrar para asegurarnos que no les pase nada a las chicas

Sanji- Oh no ahora tu también (resignándose a su inevitable destino)

Chopper- Pero que hay de lo que nos dijo Nami

Luffy- De seguro estaba bromeando, además que tanto se puede enfadar (todos lo vieron con cara de "que este tipo no se ha dado cuenta")

Franky- Ese es el espíritu Muwigara, ahora entremos para ver a las chicas

Luffy- Eso entremos a salvar a las chicas… espera que dijiste

Dentro de la casa, en la cocina, Kuro y compañía seguían riendo como locos

Django- Que buen chiste fue ese, jefe

Kuro- Si lo se, me lo pasaron por correo; pero bueno ahora vamos a darle

Buchi- Que bueno yo traía hambre (abriendo el refrigerador)

Sham- No tonto, eso no, el jefe se refiere al plan

Buchi- No veo ningún flan (ya con medio baggette en la boca)

Kuro- Silencio idiotas, ahora repasemos el plan porque ni ustedes lo saben. Como saben la niña de esta casa, es sumamente rica, sus padres nunca están por aquí y por lo que se en alguna parte de la casa esconden una bóveda con toda una fortuna

Django- Pero que hay de las otras niñas, Auch! (dando un giro… por alguna ridícula razón)

Kuro- Eso era lo que estaba esperando; una vez que inevitablemente las niñas se duerman tomaremos a Kaya y tu la hipnotizaras para que me diga donde esta la caja fuerte y la pueda abrir; tomaremos todo y le pondremos algo a una de ellas entre sus cosas, así usaremos a esa chica como chivo expiatorio

Sham- Meow, pero que hay de nosotros jefecito

Buchi- Yo me asegurare que no queden huellas en el refrigerador (aun devorando lo que se encontrar dentro, hasta esa caja de bicarbonato que suele haber)

Kuro- No idiotas, ustedes se encargaran de que las niñas no hagan nada raro o que alguien entre a la mansión, están esos muchachos pervertidos, además de los guarda espaldas de la chiquilla de pelo azul

Sham- Jeje, no se preocupe jefecito, los hermanos Meowban somos imparables, con mi agilidad y

Buchi- Se acabo el aderezo para ensaladas (sacando la cabeza del refri)

Django- Déjeme me encargo jefe, ahora mira al péndulo… que dibujare con mis movimientos Buchi (comenzando a bailar y a cantar la canción de "Bad")

_Im giving you  
On count of three  
_No tienes hambre

_To show your stuff  
Or let it be . . .  
_No tienes hambre

_Im telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
_No tienes hambre

_I know your game  
What youre about_

Acto seguido Buchi y ahora Django estaban devorando la alacena

Sham- Meow, le salio doblemente invertido el efecto

Kuro- Que más podría salir mal

/CRASH/

Sexy Secretaria- Le dije que bajara esa cosa (entrando con el Director a la cocina)

Director- Yo entendí que golpeara el jarrón con todas mis fuerzas (cargando los pedazos del mismo)

Kuro- Que diablos hicieron ahora?

Director- Nada de importancia, por cierto aquí tiene un rompecabezas para que se divierta, ahora de regreso al trabajo, hay que arreglar el tanque de gas

Kuro- La televisión dirá

Director- Eh…si y eso también

Fuera de ahí ahora acompañados por Luffy y demás, la DAPENA ahora tenia mejores posibilidades de entrar a la casa, eso solo podía significar 2 cosas… que ellos tenían mejores ideas o ideas mas ridículas

Usopp- Fuego!!!

Ace- ¿Dónde?

El narigón grito al momento de disparar la catapulta, solo que el hermano de Luffy reacciono de una asustadiza manera. El proyectil no era más que el mismo Franky para tratar de entrar a la mansión.

Franky- Lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando.

/Prack/

En efecto lo logro atravesando la ventana de la habitación de Kaya

Franky- Oh si, las chicas

Todas estaban usando ropa tan delgada mientras decían las frases más sugestivas y con doble sentido que pudieran escucharse

Kaya- Ah, es una delicia (humedeciendo sus labios)

Conis- Que va amigui, si la tuya sabe mejor (imitando a su amiga)

Tashigi- Que envidia Robin, las tuyas son más grandes (viendo las de su amiga)

Robin- Pero vamos Tashigi, si las tuyas se ven más suculentas (tocándolas)

Y así había de mas, el de cabello azul estaba tan entusiasmado, saco su cámara para grabar y entonces

/PRACK/

Se siguió impactando con la pared y otra y otra pues desafortunadamente la catapulta lo había lanzado tan fuerte que termino por salirse de la casa con el mismo impulso

Sanji- Jaja se lo tenía bien merecido (viendo como el tipo de la tanga salía por el otro lado)

Absolom- Grrrr, hey Sanji no estabas pegado a ese tipo por la pierna

Sanji- Oh oh (viendo como la cadena que los unía se estaba acabando)

Inmediatamente que llego al fin el rubio tuvo el mismo destino que el otro pervertido… y por si tenían dudas las chicas estaban hablando de postres, que creían que era? Eh pervertidos

Usopp- Creo que debí haber apretado más la palangana

Chopper- Tal vez deberíamos intentar otra cosa… menos peligrosa, jeje

Zoro- Que tal si lanzamos huevos podridos y papel higiénico en toda la casa

Jyabura- Suena muy interesante, Roronoa (en eso todos se dieron cuenta de quien había llegado)

Todos (menos Luffy)- Zoro!!!

Luffy- Zero… digo Zoro

Zoro- Hey como que cero

Ace- Donde te habías metido hombre, pensamos que te había atrapado una de las balas del abuelo o muerto por una combustión espontánea

Mr. 5- Si te entiendo, todas las noches sueño con que la maniática de mi novia muera así

Dentro

Miss. Val- Achu!!!

Kalifa- Salud, ten toma (dándole un pañuelo) no te vayas a resrfirar, peor no me vayas a contagiar

Miss. Val- No como crees, de seguro mi estupido novio esta diciendo amores de mí

De regreso

Zoro- Pero bueno simplemente me tarde un poco por el camino de la vida, hasta me tope con un loco en mascarad… creo que se llamada Haya… no se que, Kashi; pero bueno ahora que tal si lanzamos los huevos

Todos- Si!!!

Brook- Esperen y que hay de mi túnel ya esta casi completo solo unos cuantos… cientos de metros bajo tierra

Luffy- Lo siento Brook en este momento estoy muy aburrido hace como 3 días

Usopp, Chopper y Zoro- horas

Luffy- Que no veo televisión, así que si tengo que elegir entre cavar un túnel o cubrir

Ace- Incendiar

Luffy- La casa con huevos

Zoro- Ace, porque dijiste eso, es estupido

Ace- Es que no me pude agregar cuando lo corrigieron por primera vez

Luffy- Prefiero cubrirla con huevos

Brook- Esta bien yo seguiré con mi idea, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas… pero oh no tengo ojos!!!

Franky- Esperen, esperen (llegando cubierto de agujas de cactus, escombros de muros y ketchup) Tengo una brillante idea

Sanji- Claro que no, es una estupidez (llegando en las mismas condiciones, solo que con mostaza en vez de catsup)

Usopp- Pues apresúrate a decir tu idea Franky… no se cuanto aguante esto (el del afro cubierto había puesto un huevo de avestruz en su resortera y no queda otra opción mas que lanzarlo eventualmente)

Franky- Pues díganme han oído hablar del caballo de Troya

Minutos después

/KNOCK KNOCK/

Fuertes golpeteos se escuchaban en la puerta, a Kuro no le quedaba mas que seguir su charada de mayordomo así que no le quedo mas que abrir

Kuro- Quien habla a estas horas de la noche

/IIIIIEEEE IIIIIIIIIE/

Kuro- Que cara…

Pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta o mínimo terminar la frase, una estampida de caballos salvajes arrollo al mayordomo y entraron por toda la casa a causar mas desastres

Kaya- Wiii, caballitos (ya montado en un con Conis atrás) gracias por la sorpresita Klahadore

Y así mas caballos azotaron sobre el sujeto mientras las demás chicas se montaban en uno

Director- Podrán tomar nuestras vidas, pero nunca tomaran mis pantalones (el sujeto ya solo estaba en ropa interior, montando un caballo y girando sus pantalones sobre su cabeza)

Sexy Secretaria (siguiéndolo)- Regrese aquí demente, lo van a demandar por hacer burla de esa frase

Tras la polvareda los miembros de la DAPENA y los demás no pervertidos, finalmente estaban dentro y era hora de entrar en acción

Chopper- Franky, no es por nada pero que la idea del caballo de Troya no era otra

Franky- Puede ser, pero ahora estamos adentro no?

Chopper- No pues si

Franky- Muy bien miembros de la Degradante Asociación de Pervertidos Eróticos Nada Anónimos, es hora de actuar, por las chicas!!!

Luffy- Si, por la televisión

Zoro- Un momento, vienen aquí a saciar sus fantasías sexuales con ellas

Jyabura- Si, que creías que hacíamos

Zoro- Mi novia esta aquí, y la de este tonto (Luffy) y hasta la tuya 5

Usopp- Hey y que hay de mi

Ace- Calmado viejo, si no eres parte del problema, da gracias que no te pelen

Franky- Si lo sabemos, pero no importa porque…

Kuro- Pueden bajarse de mi AHORA!!!

Usopp- El malvado mayordomo

Kuro- Eres tu, muchacho tonto, que demonios creen que hacen en propiedad privada

Usopp- He pues usted vera…

Kuro- ¡Voy a matarlos en este momento! (la furia se podía ver en sus lentes)

Usopp- Corran por sus vidas

Y en efecto así fue todos los presentes corrieron hacia las escaleras, entonces fue que se dividieron la DAPENA fue a la izquierda y Luffy y compañía por la derecha, pero en eso

Luffy- Uh miren (deteniéndose a ver un palanca) "Resbaladilla Super Divertida" (la tomo y…)

Zoro- No idiota!!! (viendo como lentamente el del sombrero de paja bajaba el dispositivo)

Usopp- Alto, Lu…

Ace- Pizza, pizza, huelo pizza

/Clank/

Y así todos los escalones se inclinaron y un agujero se abrió… del lado izquierdo

Absolom- No idiota, porque (resbalando)

Jyabura- Maldito seas Lu…

Franky- Chicas, chicas, huelo chicas (golpeando a todos cayendo así en el agujero)

Chopper- Uf, nos salvamos… aunque lo siento por ellos

Así estos siguieron su escapatoria por el pasillo

Kuro (aun abajo)- Sham Buchi, deténganlos

Sham- Meow… no iran a ningún lado mocosos (mostrando sus afiladas garras, en una posición muy encorvada)

Luffy- Eh… es lo que crees, RWARRR!!! (apretando los puños como si estuviera listo para pelear)

Buchi- Jeje, los vamos a hacer retorcerse, como esto (mostrando una viga de acero, trato y trato de doblar… pero no podía) Bueno no importa mejor les pego con esto

Zoro- Esto solo se complica (arrancando tablas del piso, para arrancar unos tubos y usarlos como su estilo de 3 espadas)

Chopper- Wooooa Zoro como hiciste eso si que eres fuerte

Zoro- Lo se, pero aparte las tablas y los tubos estaban muy flojos

Mientras en la cocina

Sexy Secretaria- Auch, auch, porque hay tantos clavos y tuercas en el piso, Director

Director- De que habla son mis especias y condimentos para mi gazpacho especial, quiere un poco… creo que pase un poquito de aceite (era un liquido oscuro y con un color muy fuerte)

Sexy Secretaria- Eso es aceite de motor, estupido

De regreso a los atrapados, el mayordomo les llegaba por la espalda para dejarlos sin escapatoria

Kuro- Muchachos tontos, no se interpondrán en mis planes (ajustándose los lentes… ahora usando sus características garras)

Zoro- Que diablos son esas cosas

Chopper- Waaaaah, quien te crees Grimjow? Que loco usa garras tan largas

Kuro- Veo que tu quieres ser el primero en morir, niño reno

Sham- Reno, yo pensé que era un mapache

Buchi- Según yo era un panque… mmm panque

Kuro- Callados idiotas, a trabajar

Usopp- No te desharás de nosotros tan fácil malvado, siempre supe que eras el malo del cuento (sacando su resotera y otro huevo de avestruz)

Ace- Y no se olviden de mi muchachos, es momento de encender las cosas (tomando sus encendedores y prendiéndolos)

La pelea estaba por comenzar pero de pronto una contagiosa música envolvió el lugar, y un sujeto entro haciendo _Moonwalk _(caminar en reversa)

Django- Auch!!!

Muchachos- ¡Michael Jackson!

Chopper- AH!!! No, por favor soy muy joven para esto, no me haga nada (escondiéndose tras Luffy)

Zoro- Al demonio, no estaba preparado para algo así, tendré que hacer… Luffy mira eso (apuntando a la pared)

Luffy- Wooooa "Tobogán Ultra Mega Fantástico" (se podrán imaginar que fue lo siguiente que hizo el moreno)

Y en efecto, con eso se abrió un hoyo por el cual cayeron los muchachos para poder escapar de sus perseguidores

Kuro- Maldita sea… de no ser porque esa tonta niña quería hacer este lugar mas "divertido" esto no hubiera pasado

Sham- Que hacemos jefecito

Kuro- Busquen a esos niños y mátenlos o al menos sáquenlos de la casa, lo que sea mientras no moleste. Django, tu vienes con migo, vamos a checar a esas niñas

Django- Lo que ordene, auch!!! (siguiéndolo, con su moonwalk)

Mientras en la habitación de Kaya… ya sin los caballos

Nami- Chicas oyeron eso

Kaya- Claro, es música, vamos a bailar

Vivi- Al fin una buena idea de las rubias tontas

Kaya, Conis, Miss. Val y Kalifa (si no es rubia se estaba haciendo la permanente)- HEY!!!

Bon Clay- Ten mas cuidado mana, aquí hay muchas de esas

Kaya- No importa a bailar

Fuera, en una de las patrullas de vigilancia que protegían a Vivi

Pell- Ha Habido mucho ruido en la residencia donde se encuentra la princesa, presiento que haya pasado algo malo

Chaka- ¡No es posible, como pudimos permitir que pasara!

Pell- Cierto, debemos ir a revisar la casa

Chaka- De que hablas, mira, se acabaron las rosquillas (tomando el radio) Todas las unidades código mermelada, es hora de ir por mas provisiones

Y de esa manara las 5 camionetas que había cuidando la casa salieron en su búsqueda de donas a la tienda o panadería mas cercana

Los protectores de Vivi se habían largado, las trampas de la casa habían separado por completo a todos los hombres tanto pervertidos, como no pervertidos y renos; el plan de Kuro entraba en juego, el Director seguía rompiendo cosas a lo tarado… y para colmo las chicas ni se habían dado cuenta, y no se darían por lo que estaban por hacer

Kaya- Vamos a seguir con la fiesta, pero tengo un lugar preparado para esta situación

Tashigi- A si, a donde iremos?

Conis- Aquí mismo, esperen y verán (que ya sabia lo que pasaría)

Perona- Uh que misterioso, me gusta

La anfitriona rubia, saco un control remoto, presiono uno de los botones mas grandes y comenzaron a oírse engranes y mecanismos moverse, así como ver como el techo se abría

Kaya- Vamos a la azotea, y pongamos la música a todo lo que da

En efecto la habitación comenzó a elevarse por los pisos, mientras surgían varias bocinas, maquinas de luces y humo para ambientar el baile

Kuro (en el pasillo)- Que es ese ruido

Django- Auch!!! Perdón son las enchiladas que me cene, creo que me cayeron mal (dando una vuelta completa por alguna razón)

Kuro- Eso no, barba rayada… ojala no haya hecho, eso esa niña

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kaya solo para ver varios gruesos soportes de metal, y el sótano abajo

Kuro- Me lleva la…

Django- Se ha equivocado de cuarto, no se preocupe jefe a mi también me pasa caminando en reversa

Kuro- No, esa niña activo su "habitación de fiestas", ahora habrá que ir al ultimo piso y entonces…

Director (desde el sótano)- Se acabo el detergente para la ropa

Kuro- Que diablos esta haciendo (viendo hacia abajo)

Sexy Secretaria (jalando al Director)- Venga para acá, gaznapido deje de hacer tonterías y haga lo que dijo que haría

Director- Uh, vamos a tener relaciones… en mitad del ciclo de enjuague

Sexy Secretaria (furiosa)- No, cállese!!!

En alguno lado de la mansión; 2 de los pervertidos corrían por los interminables pasillos tratando de buscar alguna chica

Jyabura- Y porque te uniste a estos locos, si tu ya tienes novia

Mr. 5- Has visto a esa chica, nuestra relación es la misma que la de un domador de tigres y un tigre

Jyabura- Van mucho al circo?

Mr. 5- No tonto, ella me manipula totalmente, esta noche que se fue con sus amigas, era mi oportunidad de darme un gusto y esto parecía lo más divertido

Jyabura- Y no te da miedo que ella este aquí

Mr. 5- Mejor para mí, así tiene razones para mandarme al diablo

Jyabura- Y si en vez de eso solo te trata peor

Mr. 5 (se detuvo abruptamente)- Eso no lo había pensado… estoy muerto

Por el lado del narigón, el estaba solo aunque en la misma condición de no saber hacia donde dirigirse

Usopp- Creo que entrando a alguno de los cuartos podría ubicarme mejor… o esconderme hasta que todo pase

Sin pensar mucho abrió la puerta del más cercano y dio posiblemente con el cuarto más perturbador de todos

Usopp- So… sogeking?

Era el cuarto de adoración del Sogeking de Kaya, con fotografías, dibujos, pinturas, varias estatuas del enmascarado héroe en diferentes poses y hasta historietas creadas por una editorial de confianza

Usopp- Ok, no se si sentirme alagado o asustado por esto… voy a cerrar la puerta y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado

/greeek/

Lentamente cerró la puerta aun asimilando lo que había sucedido.

Franky- Vamos ceja curveada, movámonos a esta paso no vamos a encontrar a las chicas (rogándole a su encadenado compañero que lo siguiera)

Sanji- Jamás, ya me harte de toda esta basura (sentándose en una de las bancas para descansar del pasillo) En ningún momento pedí ser presidente y mucho menos miembro de tal denigrante asociación

Franky- Pero entonces me vas a negar que no has soñado con alguna de las chicas, con las inocentes Kaya y Conis, con las controladoras Nami o Vivi, o las chicas con grandes atributos como Robin (llegando al punto débil de Sanji)

Sanji- Grrrr, bueno si, lo he hecho en su momento, pero pensarlo a hacerlo son cosas muy diferentes

Franky- Vamos, estar a dieta no significa no poder ver el menú, además si no te atrapan no hay nada de malo… Hombre, se que dentro de ti y toda tu caballerosidad y dentro de cualquiera, hay un pervertido que espera salir a gritar y divertirse, déjalo salir

Sanji- No!!!

Franky- Acaso ser así, te ha conseguido una cita con alguna chica

Sanji- Pues…

Franky- Y que esta pasando con las chicas, Nami, Vivi, Tashigi ya andan con otros y tu tan amable sigues sin nadie

Sanji- Eh… (se estaba doblando)

Franky- además ya todos te están tachando de rarito, por que tu único contacto ha sido Bon Clay (lo remato)

Sanji- Al demonio con esto, vamos a divertirnos aunque sea esta noche (parándose encendido en furia, como le suele pasar)

Franky- Ese es mi amigo, por las chicas Sanji

Sanji- No, esta noche no soy Sanji… soy (sacando unos lentes) _Mr. Prince_

Franky- Como digas, cabron, a darle

Y así el pervertido de toda la vida y el reprimido corrieron por el lugar en busca de sus tesoros femeninos

Zoro- Demonios, demonios, demonios

El peliverde corría desesperado abriendo puertas, una tras otra, en busca de su chica

Zoro- Con esos pervertidos sueltos estaba mal, pero ahora con esos locos vestidos de gatos y el Michael Jackson, esta peor. Tengo que encontrar a Tashigi y protegerla

Siguió abriendo puertas, dando con un cuarto de visitas

Zoro- Este no (cerrando la puerta)

Un armario

Zoro- Este no (cerrando la puerta)

Un cuarto lleno de muñecas

Zoro- Este no (cerrando la puerta)

Un baño, y dentro alguien, prácticamente saliendo

Tashigi- Zoro?

Zoro- Este no (cerrando la puerta)

Un cuarto con… un momento

Zoro- Un momento

El sujeto se regreso una puerta antes y la abrió

Zoro- Tashigi?

Buchi- Tu, eres uno de los muchachos a los que tengo que ma…

Zoro (cerrando la puerta)- Este tampoco… que demonios, como me pasan estas cosas a mi

Tras esto solo corrió para escaparse del malhechor, sin ponerse a pensar como demonios se pudo desorientar tan fácil y tan rápido

El de los 3 aretes no era el único que corría con mala suerte, también otro cierto personaje de nariz azul y mucho cabello en el cuerpo

Chopper- Oh rayos, como me metí en esto, debo dejar de hacerle caso a Luffy. Estoy como Naruto y compañía en la segunda parte del examen del chunin, no se que diablos hacer y además esta ese pederasta como Orochimaru

/Jijiji/

Chopper- Rayos… risas, podrían seré esos ladrones o peor aun… _glup_, chicas

En efecto, 3 de las invitadas, que habían salido un momento de la bailada para ir al baño (en serio porque van en grupo al baño, necesitan ayuda o que?)

Laki- Esto ha sido muy divertido, con Whiper y esos tarados no me puedo divertir así

Perona- Te entiendo, Laki, Moria y las bestias de mis amigos solo se la pasan encerrados en el sótano de alguien o el cementerio, ya fuera de halloween no es tan divertido

Robin- Si, en noche de brujas es el único momento divertido para que los muertos salgan de sus tumbas a bailar… Por cierto, Perona que paso con tu amiga Cindry, no la invitaron?

Perona- Si, le dijeron, pero me parece que tenia algo que hacer, algo importante según ella.

Lejos de ahí, en otra casa de los suburbios

Hogback- Caramba, todos los fines de semana me la paso arreglando la vajilla china que Cindry rompió, tengo que hacer algo con ello (jugando al rompecabezas con pegamento de los platos rotos)

Cindry- Como te atreves a ayudar a esos malditos platos (furiosa)

Hogback- Cindry por favor, que voy a decir cuando vean la vajilla tesoro de mi familia hecha pedacitos… mejor ve y rómpeselas a los vecinos

Cindry- Entendidos (saliendo del lugar)

Vecino- Oh por Dios, no, no detente niña loca

De regreso en con las tres chicas, seguían con su platica mientras regresaban a la fiesta/pijamada, pero sin que antes alguien se percatara de un suceso algo peculiar

Laki- Esperen chicas, soy yo o ese jarrón se estaba moviendo

Robin- Podria ser, tal vez la casa fue construido sobre un cementerio y ahora las almas de los profanados rondan en objetos inanimados

Perona- O tal vez algún hechicero voodoo que ha tomado control de dichos objetos

Laki- Si podría ser… pero esas patitas que salen de abajo se ven algo sospechoso (obviamente las pezuñas de Chopper)

Robin- Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo (se acerco y levanto el jarrón para ver quien estaba escondido ahi)

Chopper- Waaah!! No me hagas eso idiota (escondiéndose al revés como de costumbre con la pared)

Perona- Ah!!!!! (chillando para dejar parcialmente sordos a los presentes) Es el peluche viviente, yo lo quiero

Chopper- Ah, la chica loca de cabello rosa, no otra vez (en pose para correr)

Laki- No oigo nada… hola, HOLA

Robin- Chopper espera y tu Perona contrólate, Chopper no es ningún muñeco es un amigo mira (lo levanto en sus brazos y se lo mostró a Perona)

Chopper- No me hagas daño, por favor (temblando por estar tan cerca de la princesa de los peluches)

Perona- Pero si es tan lindo, abrazable y pachon (nunca creí que diría esa última palabra)

Robin- Lo se pero debes controlarte Perona _ts_

Chopper- Robin que fue eso (aun con temor y aun en sus brazos)

Laki- Yo aun no oigo, que pasa…

Robin- Es tan… _lindo y suave _(comenzando a apretar a Chopper)

Antes de que pasara algo peor el joven renito se safo y salio corriendo

Perona- Oye dejaste ir a mi muñeco (enojada con Robin)

Robin- Oh lo siento… pero tienes razón, _¡Es muy lindo! Vamos por el_

Laki- Al fin escucho (tras darse un zape en la cabeza) Si vamos a cazar a ese reno (sacando una bazota)

Perona (sorprendida)- De donde sacaste esa cosa

Laki- De mi bolsita, alado del labial

Sin mas preguntas el trío sicótico se lanzo a la caza de su presa/objeto abrasadle. Por otro lado, una pareja de desconocidos avanzaba siguiendo sus propósitos individuales

Ace- Huelo la pizza

Absolom- Se respira el perfume de las chicas

Ace y Absolom- Estoy cerca

Absolom- Hey quien eres tú (apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia)

Ace- Soy Ace, el hermano de Luffy… y tu quien eres sujeto de la pecera

Absolom- Grrrrr, pues yo soy Absolom, mejor conocido como el…

Sham- Alto ahí intrusos, su camino se aca…

/POW/ Se estrello contra el pervertido

Ace- Rayos, ya no supe quien fue (que seguía corriendo, dejando atrás al cara de león)

Sham- Maldita sea… bueno uno menos, ahora tu sigues, espera no corras tanto

Ace- No te preocupes dejar un rastro para que me alcances a comer pizza

Tirando una vitrina con platos, una maceta y así dejando su camino de destrucción, todas contra las cuales el encorvado se vino golpeando

Sham- Caramba, debí haber estudiado como decía mi madre, meow… esto de ser ladrón no paga bien

/Crash/ Estaba había sido uno de esos enfriadores de agua

Finalmente sobraba Luffy, que por alguna extraña razón tras activar la trampa en el 2° piso ahora se encontraba en el 9º

Luffy- Shishishi, si que era fantástico, ojala me encuentre con otra palanca… ahora a que vine aquí, vamos piensa cerebro

Cerebro de Luffy (o sus pensamientos)- Venias por la tele… no espera, por Nami… no la tele

Luffy- Rayos ni yo me pongo de acuerdo, ya se buscare a Nami y le preguntarse si esta bien y si ha visto una tele, que listo soy gracias cerebro

Cerebro de Luffy- Bien, ahora úntame crema batida

Luffy- A la orden (se quito el sombrero, tomo de dentro de este una lata de crema lleno el sombrero con ella y se lo volvió a poner) Ahora para donde

Y con la suerte de los D, Luffy abrió la puerta y dio con la fiesta de las chicas… fue en ese incomodo momento que la música se paro por alguna casualidad eléctrica

Director (en la caja de fusibles)- El cable rojo va en el frasco de mermelada verdad?

La primera en notar sus presencia obviamente

Chicas- Ahhhhhh un hombre (gritaron con horror, excepto Bonclay)

Fueron todas, seguidas por

Nami- Luffy que demonios estas haciendo aquí (gritándole mas allá de la costumbre)

Luffy- Hola Nami, hola chicas, tienen televisión es que la mía exploto

Pero para poder hacer ese momento menos catastrófico, para el muchacho, no lo digo por las chicas

Zoro- Tashigi? (entrando por otra puerta)

Chicas- Ahhhhhh, otro hombre (lo mismo que la vez pasada)

Mas la de cabello azul no estaba presente, pero no por mucho

Tashigi- Zoro? (entrando por OTRA puerta, alado de la Zoro)

Zoro- Niña te estuve buscando

Tashigi- Yo también Zoro, se que no debían venir chicos aquí, pero me alegra mucho verte (abrazándolo inmediatamente)

Chicas y Luffy- Ahhhh, que lindo

Nami- Tu también idiota, que esta pasando en este lugar, díganme antes de que comiencen a rodar cabezas

/PAM/ otra puerta se abrió… ese cuarto tenia demasiadas puertas y aun faltan mas

Chicas- Ahhhhhhh, otro chico (Usopp)

Miss. Val- Esperen es el idiota de la nariz largo, vamos a golpearlo

Usopp- Esperen yo no soy Usopp (se dio media vuelta y…) Soy el Sogeking

/Entra tema del Sogeking/

Kalifa- Crees que somos estupidas?

Kaya- Sogeking!!! En verdad eres tú, es justo como lo había soñado, solo que tú no estabas en mi sueño, ni tú (Luffy y Zoro) y todas estaban bailando con togas

Vivi- Ósea como que, que miedo boba, ni que yo fuera a hacer eso

Kalifa- Eso es acoso sexual

Sogeking- De igual manera… Kaya y a todas ustedes he venido a traerles un importante mensaje

/Boooooom/ Una de las tantas puestas estallo entrando por ella Chopper y luego Perona, la Robin linda y Laki, con su bazooka ya disparada

Chopper- Luffy, Nami, quien sea sálvenme, no quiero que me vistan de muñeca y me traten como bebe otra vez (escondiéndose… mal, atrás del moreno)

Laki- Que tal si te convierto en una bufanda para el invierno, eso seria mas digno

Chopper- Nunca lo había pensado, suena algo interesante quizás… ¡NO, JAMAS!

Nami- Genial, ya están todos tus inútiles amigos Luffy, quien mas falta, tu hermano, los pervertidos de la escuela, tipos que no conocemos???

Y en efecto en ese orden se fueron apareciendo. Primero el pirómano entro por otra puerta, ya para este punto no tenia caso que las chicas gritaran… porque era de esperarse todo esto

Ace- Vaya una pijamada, eso significa que… graaaaaaaaw, zzzzzz (cayendo como tronco sobre una de las bolsas de dormir, un nuevo record no había estado tanto tiempo sin dormir)

Inmediatamente todos los miembros de la Asociación de pervertidos, entro por otra de la puertas, a excecpcion de Brook, que seguía haciendo su túnel

Brook (en el patio cavando)- Haz un hoyo, un hoyo, un hoyo

Pero para suplantar al ausente esqueleto, ahora Sanji hacia justicia de estar con el grupo como todo un pervertido

Jyabura- Chicas!!!

Mr. 5- Ropa interior!!!

Franky- Frases ambiguas

Absolom- Pechos!!!

Mr. Prince- Sensualidad

Chicas- Ahhhhhhhh Pervertidos

Kalifa- Jyabura, maldito siempre supe que eras de lo peor

Miss Val- Estupido, mas vale que tengas una explicación para esto, porque ya te cargo

Vivi- Yiuuuuuuu, Ósea como que te sales de aquí, pero para ayer, exhibicionista

Perona- Cabeza de bombillo, porque no me sorprende, le voy a decir a Moria que me viniste a espiar o mejor a tu mama

/espacio de silencio/

Conis- Oigan quien ese el sujeto de las gafas anaranjadas

Laki- No lo se, nunca lo había visto

Robin (ya normal)- Es toda una intriga

Bon Clay- Que papucho, quien se esconderá con tan misteriosa apariencia

Zoro- No es posible, todo mundo sabe quien es Usopp, pero no se dan cuenta que el cocin-ERO es ese tipo

Sogeking- Oye eso duele

Otra puerta se abrió, esta vez era Sham y no trae muy buena actitud que digamos

Sham- Prepárense para sus perdición tontos porque los hermanos…

Una puerta a lado de Sham se abrió, Buchi esta vez apareció

Buchi- Ah ah ah (jadeando) lo siento hermano subir 11 pisos fue mucho (dejando así incompleta la oración)

Sham- 11? Pero si solo eran 9

Buchi- Si pero perdí la cuenta en el 8 y me regrese unos cuantos, ah ah ah

Tashigi- Quienes son esos tipos

Zoro- Son ladrones, hasta hace unos minutos parecían temibles

Kaya y Conis- ¡Gatitos! (acercarse a abrazarlos)

Zoro- Pero ahora solo se ven como unos idiotas

Sham (con Kaya por un lado)- No me pellizques niña… oye Buchi, una de estas debe ser la niña que el jefe quiere, ¡Auch!, que no me toques

Buchi (con Conis)- Ah si, no lo había pensado

Kuro (actuando como)- Señorita Kaya cuidado con esos sujetos (entrando abruptamente abalanzándose sobre ella)

Zoro- Oh no ahora si estamos mal

Sogeking- Waaaaaah, el malvado mayordomo

Kaya- Que sucede Klahadore? (justo en el momento en que tumbo a Sham y a ella)

Chopper- Tenemos que hacer algo… Luffy mira eso

Luffy- Woooooa que gran botón "Mega emociónate caída de elevador"

/Click/ Y con ello todos los presentes cayeron al abismo hasta el fondo del sótano… excepto

Kuro- Se encuentra bien señorita Kaya (salvos en el pasillo)

Kaya- Si Klahadore, pero yo también quería bajarme con mis amigos

Kuro- Ya no tendrá que preocuparse por ellos… (levantándose) porque ahora todo esta bajo mi control

Y así la rubia quedo rodeada por el malvado mayordomo, el encorbado de verde cabellera, el imitador de Michael Jackson y el idiota que todavía cargaba a la otra rubia

Gatos Negros- Mwhahahahah

Kaya y Conis- Jijijijijij

Conis- Amigui de que nos reímos

Kaya- No se, pero tu sigue, para que parezca que entendimos el chiste

Y bueno con los demás, cayeron gritando por sus vidas hasta quedar machucados en el fondo de la casa. Todos estaban "bien" en algún sentido de la palabra, de pronto un agujero se hizo en el piso, saliendo de el Brook

Brook- Yohoho, sabia que hacer un túnel me llevaría directo con las chicas, mi corazón late con tanta pasión… de no ser porque no tengo corazón, Yohohoho

Bon Clay- Ah que susto, los muertos regresan a la vida

Perona y Robin- Viva, el amanecer de los muertos

Brook- Disculpen señoritas, viendo que están tan contentas me mostrarían sus pantis

/slap/

Tashigi- Zoro, zoro, amor, estas bien (ella había aterrizado sobre el)

Zoro- No te fijes (aun tirado) mientras tu estés bien es lo importante

Brook (con Laki)- Me dejaría tocar sus pechos

/slap/

Vivi- Ah, el misterioso sujeto me atrapo… y me estas agarrando mi parte privada

Mr. Prince (recobrando la conciencia)- Pero si es tu ombligo

Vivi- Pues claro, ósea, es de que como que es la única parte que no me he operado

Mr. Prince- Ok… saldrías con migo?

Vivi- Y engañar a mi novio que esta en una escuela militar y que casi nunca veo, claro!!!

Mr. Prince- Eso eso Mr. Prince 1, Sanji 0

Brook (con Miss Val)- Me mostraría sus melones

Miss Val- Son limones no melones

/slap/ recogiendo su canasta de limones. Mientras un segundo agujero se hizo en el piso, esta vez mostrando al Director haciendo algo que jamás se esperaría de el

Sexy Secretaria (frente a el encuclillada)- Me… me salvo

Director- Oh Sexy Secretaria aquí esta (quitándose la tierra de la ropa)

Sexy Secretaria- Evito que el techo nos cayera encima, gra… graci

Director- Tiene las papas?

Sexy Secretaria- ¿Cuáles papas? (cambiando de la admiración a la confusión)

Director- Aquí están (aun lado del trasero de su asistente) que bueno que no les paso nada grrrr ahora ábranse (peleando con la bolsa)

Sexy Secretaria- No es posible, de no ser por eso yo estaría muerta ahora mismo

Director- Claro que no, le avente las papas para que las cuidara luego me le lance encima… ábranse malditas, no me hagan entrar ahí

Sexy Secretaria- Bueno ya que… déme eso (abriéndole las papas)

Brook (con Vivi)- Me mostrarías tu punani (no pregunten que es y no busquen)

/slap and kick/

Luffy- Vaya que divertido, hay que hacerlo otra vez (parándose)

Nami- Estas loco, casi nos matamos tarado

Luffy- Shishishi, si puede ser, pero si te soy sincero me preocupe por que no te pasara nada Nami

Nami- Oh Luffy, que dulce

Luffy- Por eso, hice que cayéramos sobre mi hermano

Nami- Eh… (notando que estaban sobre el estrellado y dormido Ace) Aun así que lindo de tu parte

Voz de Chopper- Bájense de mi (que estaba debajo de Ace)

Nami- Muy bien, ahora alguien que me explique porque están todos los hombres que claramente les advertí que no vinieran si valoraban sus vidas, porque están todos los pervertidos de la escuela, y que demonios estaba haciendo el mayordomo con Kaya

Luffy- Deja te explico Nami y a todas las chicas, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

Zoro- Va de nuez

Usopp (su mascara se había roto)- Que le hacemos… quieres un refresco (sacando una lata)

Zoro- Si que importa, esto va para largo (sentándose y tomando la lata)

Mientras, en un cuarto pisos mas arriba, Kaya y Conis estaban atadas a unas sillas simplemente iluminadas por un foco que colgaba del techo

Conis- Kaya este es un juego muy raro

Kaya- No te preocupes Conis, juego con Klahadore a "los secuestrados" todas las semanas… pero por alguna razón a mí nunca me toca ser el secuestrador

Kuro- Cállense niñas tontas… ven a esto me refiero, se toma esto como un maldito juego, todas las semanas trato de sacarle la información de la caja fuerte de la mansión pero sin resultados

Sham- Entonces le sacamos la información por tortura (sacando una paleta de esas que usaban antes para dar nalgadas)

Buchi- O por la fuerza (tronándose los nudillos) Auh! Mis nudillos (robándoselos ahora)

Django- O con la fuerza de la música

Kuro- No, no y no, tontos, la hipnotizaremos para que nos diga la información; así que Django ponte a trabajar

Django- Auch!!! Como ordene jefe, ahora niña (viendo a la rubia) sigue mis pasos y se inducida por la música (Ahora el tema de "Smooth Criminal" podía escucharse)

_Annie Are You Ok  
_¿Donde esta la caja?

_So, Annie Are You Ok  
__Are You Ok Annie  
_¿Donde esta la caja?_  
_

_You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Struck By-  
_¿Donde esta la caja?_  
_

_A Smooth Criminal_

Conis- La caja esta debajo de mi cama, debajo de mi cama, debajo…

Django- Listo jefe, ahora vayamos por…

Kuro- ¡Idiota! Era la otra chica (agarrando la silla en la que estaba atada Kaya y poniéndosela enfrente)

Django- Ups

Kuro- Ahora vuelve hacer eso pero con ella

Kaya- Si, se ve divertido

Django- Esta bien, espere que bailar tanto me cansa, Ufff!!! Auch!!! (sentándose)

De vuelta con los que quedaron en la parte mas baja de la casa, Luffy había terminado su relato, algo raro por cierto, ya que entre sus tantas explicaciones, contó como se había salvado de unos perros a los 5 años, la vez que conoció a Usopp y diversos comerciales referentes a diversas compañías, ya que Nami se lo había pedido

Luffy- Y por eso para podadoras y tijeras de corte fino, vayan a la tiende de filo de Joe, donde todos los precios son siempre cortos (finalizando su relato)

Tashigi- Un momento eso quiere decir que…

Franky- Si que las sierras motorizadas están al 50% de descuento

Nami- No, tarado, quiere decir que algo se trae el mayordomo, con esos ladrones y el pedofilo

Robin- Era muy lógico, estaba esperando a ver cuando achuraría

Laki- Si tenía una expresión malvada desde que lo vi

Bon Clay- así es tenia esa expresión de persona mala, mala; no como de tipo malo, bueno

Miss Val- Además según Kaya el siempre intentaba robarle, pero ella no se daba cuenta

Perona- Pobre ilusa

Zoro- Muy bien podemos seguir aquí dándonos la razón de todo, o podríamos ir a hacer algo por ese par antes de que les den un tiro

Usopp- Pero por donde empezamos la casa es muy grande

Luffy- Que tal si nos separamos y luego…

Nami- No Luffy, vengan ya se donde están o bueno a donde habrán de llegar

así sin mas complicaciones todo mundo abandono el sótano, hasta el Director y la Sexy Secretaria que no en ese momento parecía ser lo mas indicado debido a sus múltiples acciones de negligencia.

Por otro de los interminables pasillos de la casa caminaban Kuro con sus secuaces, que venían cargando a Kaya, Conis y Django, ya que este ultimo también se había hipnotizado en su ultimo balie

Kaya, Conis y Django- La caja esta en…

Kuro- Maldita sea, ya después de esta noche no tendré que volver a tratar con incompetentes

Se encontraban a ahora en una de las tantas salas, donde en la pared de fondo había una enorme pintura, de Kaya con sus padres y por atrás se podía ver la nariz de Usopp (ya que el siempre sabia como colarse en las fotos importantes). Sin titubear Kuro mando a volar la pintura, luego el papel tapiz de la pared y finalmente con un cabezazo de Buchi derribo la pared revelando la enorme caja fuerte con puerta dorada

Sham- Woow, es decir, Meow como brilla

Buchi- Si las estrellas brillan mucho (aun aturdidlo por el golpazo que se dio)

Kuro- Ahora veamos, la combinación era 34, 2, 8, 17, azul… y que mas (esperando que le recordaran los números restantes)

Nami- 15, 49 y 0

Kuro- Oh gracias (abriendo por fin la puerta para….) ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Y ¿Cómo sabes tu la contraseña? (todos los demás, las chicas, intrusos, y pervertidos estaban en la sala)

Nami- Ah es porque mientras anduve por aquí me la encontré y la abrí, digo no fue tan difícil

Kuro- Que, no fue tan difícil, me pase años para encontrar esta maldita cosa y tu niña vienes y la encuentras de suerte

Sham- Jefe, cálmese, se le va a reventar algo

Buchi- Si como la cabeza

Kuro- No mas, voy a matarlos a todos, y luego me las ingeniare para decir que alguien mas lo hizo

Director- Diga que fue una orgía masoquista (comiendo sus papas)

Sexy Secretaria- No le de ideas

Nami- Eh… este, que no van a ver lo que hay en la caja fuerte

Kuro- Es cierto (el y sus subordinados se dieron vuelta)

Nami- ¡AHORA!

Zoro- Empuje del león

Mr. Prince- Patada a las costillas

Chopper- Dinamic Entry

Franky- Copa de viento

Luffy- Mega BAZOOKA!!!1!

Director- Golpe del Director

Combinando sus fuerzas como en la serie original, pero sin tanto poder o espectacularidad, los muchachos empujaron a los villanos dentro de la bóveda… y también el Director que en su espectacular golpe se tropezó y cayo dentro. Instantes después cerraron la caja fuerte dejándolos encerrados.

Nami- Creían que podían aprovecharse de unas chicas y un grupo de idiotas

Voz de Kuro- No me importa, estoy justo en el lugar donde quería, saldré de aquí con todo el botín y luego… un momento esto es basura

Voz del Director- Claro que no, mire una bola de boliche

Vivi- Vaya lo sabia, Kaya solo nos impresiona pero no tiene riquezas de verdad

Tashigi- Quizás si la despertáramos ella nos podría explicar

Robin (acercándose a las rubias)- Hey chicas, despierten (tronando sus dedos)

Conis- Eh que paso, otra vez estuve sonámbula

Kaya- Si, yo también me siento así

Bon Clay- Lo importante es que ya están…

Nami- Fuera de mi camino, reina de belleza (haciendo a un lado al desviado sexual) Quieres explicarme porque no hay ningún beri en la caja fuerte de tu mansión

Kaya- Amigui, es porque ahí solo están los tesoros más valiosos de la familia

Voz de Kuro- Pero son puras baratijas

/CRASH/

Voz del Director- Chuza!!! (tras haber destruido… Dios sabrá que)

Kaya- Adentro están todos los trofeos de bolos que han ganado mis papis, la verdad es que por las noches se van a torneos de bolos por todo el mundo, por eso casi nunca los veo. En cuanto al dinero… bueno de eso nunca me han dicho, mis papis me dicen que soy muy especial para preocuparme por esas cosas

Nami- Por no decir otra cosa más bien (soltándola) bueno a estas alturas solo queda una cosa por hacer (tomando algo de las ropas de Vivi)

Vivi- Hey eso es robar, te voy a demandar por eso cabello de naranja y luego… (la princesa siguió pero a nadie le dio importancia)

Nami- Llamando a todas las unidades (era un radio) repórtense de inmediato a mi ubicación, su princesa engreída se los ordena

En la tienda de donas…

Chaka- Oíste eso Pell (tirando su dona con triple glaseado)

Pell- No suena como la verdadera princesa (tomándose el tiempo de pensar a diferencia de su compañero)

Chaka- Que importa, ordenes son ordenes, vamos para allá de inmediato

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir "Pastel de frutas"…

Perona- Pastel de frutas

Laki- Porque dijiste eso niña

Perona- No lo se, tenia hambre

Miss Val- también lleva limones?

/Booom/

Muchas partes explotaron, como el piso, las paredes, el techo y hasta una maquina de golosinas, por donde entraron los guaridas de la peliazul, inmovilizando a TODOS, excepto a Nami

Chaka- Reportándonos princesa…

Pell- Chaka, esa no es la princesa, ella tiene el cabello naranja

Chaka- Tal vez se lo tiño, no hay que hacerla enojar

Vivi- Bájate de mi gorila estupido (estando inmovilizada, precisamente por Chaka)

Chaka- Silencio, escoria (restregándolo la cara en el piso)

Nami- Esto podría ser muy útil

Luffy- Nami ayuda (debajo de 4 sujetos que lo contenían)

Nami- Ok ok, todos ellos son inocentes, menos el dormido que parece Michael Jackson, llévenoslo y también a los que están dentro de la caja fuerte

Guaruras- Entendido (liberando a todos)

Así unos minutos después, ya todo parecía regresar a la aparente normalidad de este mundo, los Gatos Negros ahora estaban capturados mientras maldecían los eventos de esta noche

Django- Zzzzzz…. _Thriller, thriller bark… zzzz_

Sham- Meow, no otra vez a la cárcel, como se lo voy a explicar a mama

Buchi- Ve el lado bueno, hermano, los viernes sirven brochetas de pescado en la cárcel

Sham- Pero si falta una semana para eso

Bueno, tal vez exagere un poco, el único que estaba furico era Kuro

Kuro- Malditos niños, ya verán, un día de estos saldré de cárcel y los matare a todos así sea lo ultimo que tenga que hacer…. Mocosos hijos de la chingada, de no haber sido por ustedes y su patética mascota esto hubiera resultado

Chopper- No soy ninguna mascota, soy reno, pero no una mascota

Kuro- Tu no, tanuki, me refería a ese estupido zorro

Shu- Shu?

Conis- Oh Shu, travieso te dije que no me siguieras (levantándolo en sus brazos)

Chicas- Ah!!!!! Que lindo (ordenado a Conis para juguetear con sus mascota)

Usopp- Y el zorro que hizo en todo esto?

Zoro- Eso importa ahora?

Chaka- Bueno nos retiramos princesa (hablándole a Nami) nos llevamos a todos los maniacos

Sexy Secretaria- Esperen no se lleven a ese idiota

Director (siendo contenido por 3 sujetos)- Yo soy inocente, el cadáver ya estaba en el baúl cuando lo abrí, exijo ver a mi abogado, mejor aun yo seré mi propia abogado

Nami- Tiene razón, puede que tenga cara de loco y no use pantalones, pero no hizo nada malo… bueno nada de gravedad que yo sepa

Chaka- Entendido princesa, bueno nos retiramos

Vivi- Que demonios, yo soy la princesa aquí, como que necesitas que te operen los ojos para saber quien es quien (gritándole)

Nami- Y de paso denle una paliza a ella

Chaka- A la orden, ya oyeron

/Pow, pum, crash/

Vivi- Ah mi nariz

/Whack, smash, plast/

Vivi- Ah mi nariz original

Kaya- Alto todo el mundo… (todos voltearon a verla, sobre todo Franky que ahora traía un cámara) Y ahora quien me va a cuidar, y me arropara por la noche, y me peinara, y me llevara de compras, y me cortara las uñas y…

Robin- **Ya entendimos larva humana… **Es decir, no tienes que ser tan especifica, Kaya

Merry- Yo lo haré señorita Kaya, siempre he estado a su lado… pero por ser tan especial no se daba cuenta

Kaya- A ok (poniéndose feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado)

Kuro- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (mientras se lo llevaban)

Luffy- Nami, yo también soy muy especial?

Nami- Eh… si Luffy, por eso mismo te quiero (dándole un besito)

Franky- Que lindo, ahora besa a alguna de las chicas (grabando a Nami, junto con todo el equipo técnico de la asociación por detrás)

Nami- Grrrrrrrr

Escena siguiente, los miembros de la DAPENA salieron volando por la puerta principal, gracias a Nami y las demás chicas

Nami- Y no se les ocurra volver

Miss. Val- Ya veras mañana cabeza trapeador (amenazando a su novio)

Perona- Y tu, cara de león, conciderata maldecido desde el día de hoy hasta que mueras y después

Kalifa- Y tu, bigotes chinos, recibirás una llamada de mis abogados, te veré en la corto por abuso sexual

Laki- Y tu, Whiper, te matare en cuanto te vuelva ver

Tashigi- Pe… pero Laki, el ni vino esta noche

Laki- Lo se, pero también me debo desquitar con alguien

Lejos, en el garage de Whiper, donde toda su banda de música estaba reunida

Whiper- Achu!!!

Kamakiri- Salud, Whi

Whiper- Oh no (todo tembloroso)

Kamakiri- Que sucede Whi

Whiper- Corran a las colinas, el mal se acerca

De regreso a casa de Kaya, ahora era toda la otra bola de hombres la que era arrojada de la casa, ya saben Luffy y compañía, lo único es que ellos no recibieron tantas amenazas como los pervertidos. Finalmente el Director le dio una pequeña hojita a Merry antes de retirase

Merry- Que es esto?

Director- La cuenta por mis múltiples servicios, se acepta efectivo y gomitas de dulces

Merrry- Peeeero, usted no areeeglo el televisor

Director- Quien dijo que lo haría?

Sexy Secretaria- Usted tarado, y solo empeoró las cosas

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, finalmente el Director opto por lanzar una bola de humo al suelo y salir corriendo del lugar llevándose de la mano a su asistente. El Director corrió y corrió hasta que nadie más lo pudo ver. Las chicas volvieron a su original pijamada, pero seguir haciendo cosas de chicas, las cuales yo desconozco y no me quiero comprometer a poner por parecer sexista o falso sobre estas reuniones; el grupo de pervertidos no le quedo mas que regresarse a casa de Franky a ver algunos videos que creyeron haber grabado pero solo eran tomas borrosas y uno de los videos resulto ser el 5° cumpleaños de Kaya… lo cual no resultaba muy entretenido, aun con una mente tan sucia como la de ellos; Luffy y compañía siguieron rondando la ciudad para encontrar una televisión, perdieron a Ace en el camino porque ya no querían cargarlo mas, hasta que finalmente dieron con una pizzería que era su segunda opción, milagrosamente Zoro no se perdió en ese momento…. Pero si cuando se regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Y esta, mis niños y niñas, es la historia de la noche que le mundo se paro, ya que no había televisión por misteriosos y desconocidas razones…. O no?

Figura en las sombras sobre un edificio- Jajajaja, la primera fase de mi plan esta completa, me encargare de hacer tu vida un infierno maldito embustero, porque nadie se burla de…

/Pow/ un bollo (un pan) golpeo en la cabeza al misterioso personaje tirándolo del edificio

Director- Si le di, mil puntos, déme otro bollo, Sexy Secretaria

Sexy Secretaria- Dios mío mátame

**FIN DEL CAPITULO… O NO?**

**Notas**. Saludos a todos, primero que nada pido una enorme… mejor con letras mayusculas, ENORME disculpas por la absurda tardanza de este capitulo (un semestre practicamente) pero bueno, entre mi primer año de la uni, los examenes, el hecho de que esta vez estuve yo solo (a comparación del pasado que recibi el apoyo de la señorita Miko) y mis otros fics… fue lo mejor que pude hacer, espero sea lo suficiente para reinvidicarme. Por cierto feliz navidad a todos y feliz año nuevo que ya se acerca pronto. Espero se hayan divertido con el capitulo, pero con toda esta tardanza se preguntaran ¿Cuándo tardara para el otro, acaso otro semestre?, ojala y no pero para compensar esto y el hecho de que este año no hubo ningun especial de nada, les prometo que en febrero, les traere el **"Especial de San Valentin" **de la Preparatoria Grand Line, con muchas sorpresas, risas, romance, malentendidos, con mas escenas de Shanks (que hoy prácticamente no estuvo), del Director, y de todas sus parejas favoritas, ademas de unos personajes que nunca han salido en el fic. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, en estos dias subo las respuestas a los reviews pasados ya que no solo fueron para mi, sino tambien para Kakushi Miko y pues necesito de su ayuda para responderlos. Nos vemos pronto, dejen sus reviews por favor que me motivan tanto y bueno hasta luego. ZYA


	17. Especial de San Valentin

Era otro glorioso día en la Preparatoria Grand Line, los maestros habían cobrado ese día, así que parecían estar de buen humor, ya que de vez en cuando solían pagarles con dinero en vez de nueces, y ese era el día. Pero había algo mas en el aire, una sensación única que se percibía una vez al año… dos si llegaba a haber un error con los calendarios y eso era…

Nami- San Valen…

Vivi- Wakala… Yug, que es ese apestoso hedor (tapándose la nariz como todos los demás presentes en el salón)

Franky- Disculpas, fue el mega burrito doble del desayuno… sabia que no debía comerme mas de 5

Usopp- Por Dios, alguien arránqueme la nariz no lo soporte

El narizón se retorcía en el suelo, porque aceptémoslo con esa nariz podría oler el eructo de un sueco de visita en Nueva Zelanda.

Shanks- Mussssshachos, calmadossssssssh, shimplemente abran una venta…_hic_…ana

Y guiados por el increíblemente lógico consejo de su maestro todos corrieron para abrir las ventanas y escapar de su prisión de hedor, pero…

Chopper- Ahhh!!!, las ventanas no se abren, están selladas o algo

Kaya- Vamos amigui (intentando ambas abrir la ventana)

Conis- Lo intento, amigui, pero no puedo

Luffy- Rayos esto es imposible, es como si estuvieran pegadas a la pared

Nami- Eh, Luffy… ese es el pizarrón

Así como lo dijo, el moreno trataba de abrir el pizarrón, empujándolo hacia arriba con resultados poco efectivos

/KRASH/

Finalmente alguien hizo algo inteligente y abrió… o mas bien rompió una de las ventanas lanzando un mesa banco a través de ella

Tashigi- ¡Zoro! (regañándolo por su espontánea acción)

Zoro- Preferías ahogarte en las flatulencias de ese idiota

Tashigi- No, pero…

/KRASH, KRASH, KRASH/

Antes de poder decir algo mas, otros presentes lanzaron otros bancos sobre las demás ventana y dejaron que la pestilencia se fuera

Bon Clay- Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme (colgado de la ventana)

Es que alguien prefirió lanzar al afeminado que uno de los mesa bancos

Shanks- Ah, eshtosh niñossssss y sus cosas, me trae tantos recuerdos (balanceando su botella de whisky) sobre todo en estas fechas

Robin- Oh si, San Valentín… _el día mas hermoso de todos…_**y el mas odioso a la vez**

Shanks- En efffffffecto, niña de tres cabezas, ahora todos achuden al afeminado que cuelga de la venta y reunanche alrededor del árbol de Shhhhhhhan Valentin

Sanji- De donde demonios saco esa cosa

Tras sacar a Bon Clay del borde de la muerte a 4 pisos del jardín de agujas venenosas, los muchachos se acercaron al extraño árbol que había traído su alcoholizado maestro, era un manzano con algo de pintura rosa sobre el, con una que otro adorno de corazones y una botella de tequila vacía metida por ahí.

Shanks- Ah, el amoshhhhhh, tan lindo como simpre, en estas días el romance sale a flote de todos lados, muchhhachhhhhhos

Podría estar ebrio, pero sin duda lo que estaba diciendo era muy emotivo, Luffy y Nami, así como Zoro y Tashigi no pudieron contenerse para por lo menos abrazarse con sus respectivas parejas. Sanji trato de hacer lo mismo con Vivi, pero aunque tuviera cara de tonta la chica no se dejo y hasta le lanzo una patada, tumbado en el piso, Bon Clay quiso tomar ventaja del rubio, pero este inmediatamente también le lanzo una patada. En un caso similar, Usopp trato de acercarse a Kaya, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al momento en que la rubia abrazo a su querida amiga de cabello raro. Y para todos los demás, Franky que sabia que no podía estar cerca de una chica a menos de 50 metros por orden de la corte, simplemente saco su revista de "Armas, chicas y autos" para ver a una supermodelo en bikini subida en un Ferrari cargando un bazooka. Chopper hizo algo similar sacando un póster de la Diosa Haruhi Suzumiya, que había comprado en la ultima convención de anime. Y finalmente Robin sacando un muñeco voodoo para picotearle el trasero, con cara de…

Shanks- Mush bien mushachos, ahora vamosh vamos a eshcribr las cartas para el Escupido

Todos- Eh?

Shanks- Shi, recuerden, shi she portan bien y aman a sus compañeros, cupido les traera shecuestrado y envuelto en papel de regalo a la persona que aman… o la que acosan

Franky- Uh eso me gusta

Nami- Eso es ridículo, es la cosa mas tonta que he oído en los últimos 5 minutos

Robin- No crees que es muy poco tiempo y mucha te exaltación, Nami

Usopp (por otro lado)- Miren, me encontré una moneda en mi ombligo

Robin- Retiro lo dicho Nami, tienes mucha razón

Shanks- Sha sha, chicos, she que eshtant muy nervioshos por todo el ashunto. Esh como eshe 14 de febrero del 2147, yo eshtaba en la eshtacion eshpachial con Luke Skywalker y Shuperman… y entoches le dishe a amosh que podía llegar al final del universho en menosh de media hora o shu pizza era gratish… por desgrachia el esquimal tenia un reloch nuclear y…

Y con esto delirios de San Valentin, comienza el mega ultra fantastico, super hyper magnifico capitulo especial de:

**PREPARATORIA GRAND LINE:**

**Especial de San Valentín**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo notaran)

/Estos son efectos de sonido/

Después de unos cuantos delirios mentales de Shanks, y varios días que se volvieron eternos para que llegara ese día, y es que el Director había implementando un sistema decimal en el horario de la escuela haciendo que de alguna extraña manera el día durara 100 horas. Pero bueno finalmente era ese día.

Robin- Al fin es ese día, cuanta emoción (y lo decía su estado normal)

Kaya- Pero amigui sombría, si hasta mañana es San Valentín

Conis- Es por ese extraño horario, verdad amigui

Robin- San Valen… que? Yo estoy hablando de hoy viernes 13, **Mwahahahaha**… el mejor día de todos para que se haga la magia oscura

Vivi- Osh… ósea, esas son puras supersticiones, mi papi me dijo, como que, no creyera en esas cosas

Robin- Ya lo veras

Hawkeye- Buenos días escoria

Decía el profesor de matemáticas entrando como siempre con su mal humor al salón de los Muwigara

Hawkeye- Mas vale que se preparen porque hoy (estaba por sentarse cuando)

/Paf/

Su silla se deshizo provocando que se diera un sentón.

Hawkeye- Quien fue el gracioso, acaso fue el niño mono o el de la cabeza verde (levantándose, apoyándose en el escritorio)

Nami- Hey, no le diga mono a mi monito

Tashigi- Además ellos no están…

Robin- Lo ves (diciéndole a Vivi, por lo sucedido a Hawkeye)

Vivi- Eso fue una coincidencia, ósea ¡hello!

Bon Clay- Viéndolo bien, no esta ninguno de los chicos presentes

Hawkeye- El chico afeminado tiene razón, esto es muy…

/PRAF/

El techo se vino abajo sepultando al francés sobre los escombros y el remedo de idiota conocido como Director

Sexy Secretaria (desde el hoyo)- Ya le dije que no hay ningún tesoro en la escuela, usted incluso tiene los planos, ¡ANIMAL!

Robin- Ahora si me crees

Vivi- Pues, ósea, puede ser que para la gente corriente y normal haya mala suerte

Hawkeye- Odio, mi vida

/PRAAAAAAAAF/

El suelo esta vez fue el que cedió haciendo que el docente y el principal cayeran al piso de abajo

Voz de Zeff (en el piso de abajo)- Rayos ya se arruino el estofado de carne sin carne… bueno da igual

Kaya- Oigan amiguis, es cierto, donde están todos los chicos (sosteniendo varios conejos en sus brazos)

Nami- De donde sacaste esos animales?

Conis- Cierto amigui, hoy el salón esta muy silencioso y limpio (igualmente sosteniendo conejos)

Vivi- _Burp!!!_ (captando la atención de todos por su eructo) ¿Que?

Conis- Estaba (se corrigió)

Nami- Un momento contesten mi pregunta duo dinámico, de donde salieron esos conejos

Kaya- Es que Robin dijo de la mala suerte, me acorde que las patas de conejo tienen buena suerte

Conis- Entonces cargar al conejo completo trae mas suerte

Robin- De hecho (sacando un ensangrentado cuchillo) para que funcione completamente…

/POW/

La pelinaranja empujo abruptamente a la de ojos azules

Nami- En efecto, así es como funciona

Y así, la ausencia de hombres se olvido del salón por un rato, mientras trataban de descubrir de donde habían sacado esos conejos, lo cual tal vez seria imposible saber con el coeficiente de esas 2.

Pero, en serio, que había pasado con los chicos. Bueno los dos mas comprometidos estaban juntos en una odisea incomparable

Luffy- Entonces me paso cuando la luz este roja (mirando el semáforo)

Esta bien mentí, solo estaban fuera de la escuela

Zoro- Si, solo ten cuidado con…

/WIU WIU WIU/

Una ambulancia paso a toda velocidad por la calle

Luffy- Una luz roja, vamos Zoro (tomándolo por la muñeca y aventándose como perro loco a la calle)

Zoro- Espera idiota, vas a ocasionar un accidente

/KRAAASH/

Muy tarde para eso

Zoro- Al menos deja de perseguirá a la ambulancia, tarado

Sanji- Cuanto ruido uno no puede concentrarse

Cerca de la escena del caótico accidente de Luffy, se encontraba el rubio a lado de un buzo de correspondencia y junto con una bolsa llena de cartas de amor… para diferentes chicas

Sanji- No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto, pero bueno aun hay tiempo para mandar mi amor a todas las chicas lindas de la escuela, veamos

Comenzando a meter en el buzón una por una las cartas, besándolas con gran pasión antes que nada

Sanji- _Una para mi adorada Nami… aunque este con ese idiota _(depositándola) _una para mi misteriosa Robin, que aunque este algo loca no ignoro su increíble belleza _(idem)_ 2 para mis adoradas rubias, Kaya y Conis, puede que parezcan tontas, pero dentro son una ternura de chicas _(metiendo ambas)_ una para mi hermosa princesa Vivi, tu soberbia siempre ha conquistado mi cora…_

¿?- Alto ahí casanova, como que TU hermosa princesa (alguien llego a interrumpir al casanova)

Sanji (subiendo su tono de voz)- A ti que te importa, su estupido novio no la…

Kohza- Como que soy estupido, imbecil de ceja curveada

Sanji- ¡Kohza! Que demonios estas haciendo aquí, hace muchos episodios que no te habias aparecido

Kohza- Eh? Como que episodios

Sanji- De la vida, idiota, de la vida, pero da igual, por esa misma razón yo estoy para complacer a Vivi como un esclavo porque tu no te has aparecido

Kohza- Por eso mismo vine, porque me dijeron que un tarado de ceja curveada anda coqueteando con mi novia

Sanji- Pues si, es cierto y que, tu y que ejercito me van a detener?

Kohza- Este ejercito

Apareciendo cientos de personajes extras atrás del aguerrido de lentes de sol, listos para partir a Sanji en dos

Kohza- El ejercito de rebeldes de la academia militar (siendo ovacionado por todos los extras)

Sanji- ¡AAAH! Esto no es justo, además que hacen esos 2 contigo (señalando a Chaka y a Pell)

Pell- Vinimos porque fuimos informados de un posible atentado terrorista contra la princesa Vivi (sacando su espada con furia hacia Sanji)

Chaka- Y por las donas gratis (apretando una de ellas en sus manos) Oh rayos, la jalea, ahora si estas bien muerto… hey donde esta el muchacho que íbamos a golpear

Como cualquier persona con sentido común, Sanji escapo lo mas pronto posible del lugar para salvar su pellejo antes de que se lo arrancaran y lo convirtieran en caldo de casanova.

Pero Sanji no era el único que huía por amor en este momento, también el reno otaku corría por su vida dentro de los pasillos de la escuela y no solo por las trampas que había mandado instalar el Director la semana pasada, sino también por las chicas que quieran agregar al abrazable personaje a su colección de muñecos

Apis- Oh my gosh, que lindo muñeco parlante

Arabelle- Que encantador, lo atrapare para que mi novio me lo regale en San Valentín y así estar segura que me dará algo bueno

Honey Queen- Se ve tan dulce, es un hermoso oso de peluche

Chopper- ¡AAAH! No es posible, ahora las chicas con poca importancia y de relleno también me acosan (corriendo como desesperado) que hice yo para ser así, esto no es justo, ayuda, ayuda, quien sea menos una chica obsesiva

Usopp- AH!

El sonido de auxilio resonó en los oídos de Usopp, que daba vueltas por uno de los pasillos

Usopp- Parece que alguien necesita ayuda (sacando su mascara del Sogeking) pero no, en estos momentos hay algo mas importante

Voz de Chopper- Oh por Dios, sálvame Haruhi

Usopp- Lo hago o no lo hago, lo hago o no lo hago (dando vuelta frente a uno de los casilleros) este es el momento perfecto para declarar mi amor a Kaya, es la fecha perfecta, pero y si no lo acepta seré el hazmerreír de San Valentín… aunque seamos francos siempre soy el motivo de burlas cualquier día

/JAJAJA/

Risas grabadas se escucharon precisamente en ese momento

Usopp- Ah, esas risas, parece que mi vida siempre es una miserable comedia barata escrita por un marginado social

Maravillante- Hey!

Usopp- Que fue eso… debo o no debo, o bueno ya que voy a hacerlo, no hay de otra (comenzando a meter la carta en el casillero de Kaya)

Chaka- Miren ese chico esta introduciendo un objeto misterioso en el casillero, ¡Matémoslo!

Turba iracunda- ¡SI!

Usopp- ¡AAAH! (soltándose a correr tras oír los gritos de furia) Oh no mi carta

Al momento de optar por la cobardía, el mentiroso del afro soltó su carta viendo como se hundía en la marabunta de hooligangs. El pobre corrió por toda la escuela como si su vida depen… la verdad es que si dependía de eso su vida, topándose en cada esquina con mas y mas golpeadores

Director- Que buena maratón, no? (mencionaba al narigón, corriendo a su lado)

Usopp- Señor Director tiene que ayudarme, esos sujetos quieren…

Director- Calla iluso, no tengo porque oírte eres la competencia

/slap/

Arrebatándole a un simple peatón un vaso con algo…

Dalton- Hey esa es la pocima de irresponsabilidad de la Dra. K

Cosa que no oyó el Director y de igual manera se hecho encima

Director- Estos Gator… no se que cada vez los hacen con menos gatos (doblando por una esquina dejando a Usopp solo)

Usopp- ¡Auxilio!

Chopper (corriendo a su lado)- Eso te ganas por no ayudarme

Así los 2 siguieron corriendo a mas no poder, pasando cerca de uno conocido pervertido.

Franky- Dejen de lanzar esas cosas arruinan la toma

El desinhibido le decía a las chicas en los vestidores mientras le lanzaban todo lo que encontraban para sacarlo de ahí, hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron

Franky- He visto cosas mejores, y muchas de ustedes usan relleno

Ohm (sacando la cabeza por la puerta)- Si largo de aquí chico degenerado, ahora chicas (cerrando la puerta)

Chicas- ¡FUERA!

Acto seguido el maestro de educación física termino en el piso alado del de la tanga

Franky- Tiene mucho potencia, tenga mi tarjeta (entregándosela a Ohm)

Ohm- Oh gracias… hey esta tarjeta esta en blanco

Franky (ya corriendo para perderse por ahí)- Nunca dije que tuviera algo

Era hora del descanso y aun no había rastro de los muchachos o de saber como es que las rubias habían generado espontáneamente esos conejos. Franky por su parte seguía con el pendiente de hacer perversiones, pero sabia que en esta fecha tan especial no seria nada fácil, en especial estando el solo.

Franky- Esta edición especial de san Valentín no parece ser nada sencillo, supongo que tendré que pedir ayuda (sacándose una bazooka, no me pregunten de donde) ¡Fuego!

La enorme explosión eran solo unos fuegos artificiales que formaban la figura de unas pantaletas, señal para convocar a la infame DAPENA

/PRAF/

El piso se quebró al momento en que Brook salio de sus improvisada tumba asustando a muchos de los presentes

Bellamy- AH!!! Los muertos se levantan para cobrar venganza, corran por sus vidas (desapareciendo del lugar)

Brook- Alguien me esta llamando, puedo olerlo… pero no tengo nariz, Yohohoho!

Sarquiss- Y saben chistes muy raros (corriendo igual que su amigo)

Lejos de ahí, una recurrente situación ocurría con los barrocos

Crocodile- Todos los días es lo mismo, el baile, Navidad, Halloween y sobre todo hoy San Valentín, saben cual es el común denominador de todo eso

Miss Aprilfool- Los dulces que regalan

Crocodile- ¿Quién dijo esa estupidez? (rápidamente volteo a ver quien lo había dicho, a lo que la chica solo apunto a su compañero)

Mr. 3- Espere jefe, yo no fui, ni squiera tengo esa voz

Crocodile- No me importa, uno, mata a golpes a ese idiota

Mr. 1- Perfecto (chocando sus puños)

Crocodile- Estoy hablando de las chicas, siempre que llega una fecha como esta me recuerda lo miserable que soy por no tener novia y peor aun porque reunía a un grupo de idiotas con novias

Mr. 5 (hurgándose la nariz)- No se pierde de mucho jefe

/POW/

Miss Valentine- Que dijiste imbecil (rompiéndole un par de costillas a su amado)

Mr. 5- Oh por Dios, creo que me perfore un pulmón (tirado en el piso)

Miss Valentine- Como puedes hacerme esto a mi, eres un desconsiderado (comenzando a hacerse la victima, con todo y lagrima) bla bla bla bla bla

Podría poner lo que estaba diciendo pero bueno son cosas que las chicas dicen cuando se hacen las pobrecitas… que sabemos es pura mentira, y además mas o menos eso era lo que estaba entendiendo 5, hasta que

/PRAF/

Se oyó una explosión y por la ventana del lugar se veían esas milagrosas pantaletas de luz en el aire, lo cual le devolvió las energías al moreno suficientes como para largarse del lugar

Miss Valentine- Vete infeliz mas vale que regreses con algo para San Valentín, mi cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario

Miss Doublefinger- No eres un poco existente, chica

Miss V- Claro que no, mañana es mi cumpleaños y el día que nos volvimos novios

Miss A- Pobre imbecil, en que trampa callo

/Crack/

Uno pensaría que eran las clásicas galletas de la chica sin emociones, pero en verdad era la columna de 3 doblándose como popote por la llave de lucha libre que le aplico 1

Miss V- En efecto, engatuse a ese tarado, pero por eso lo amo tanto… así que mas le vale traerme algo bueno

Crocodile- O una chica… me estas oyendo tarado, tráeme una chica

Todos los barrocos se le quedaron viendo a su líder por su actitud tan desesperada por conseguir una chica.

El no tener novia podía ser un problema, pero tenerla y no saber complacerla era algo que Whiper sabia muy bien.

Kamakiri- Rayos Whiper, porque tenemos que hacer esto, es humillante para la banda

Whiper- Silencio, ya se eso, crees que a mi me gusta esto

Braham- Porque no la dejas ya, esa Laki te ha estado quitando toda tu dignidad hombre

Whiper- Cállate tu también, y que Laki no te oiga decir eso, te mataría y luego a mi… además cortarla en San Valentín seria lo peor que podría hacer

Kamakiri- Pues bueno, tu eres el líder… tu sabes lo que haces, pero en serio, no creo que vayamos a hacer esto

Genbou- Una canción de este tipo para la banda no es nada bueno

Whiper- Ya basta, se que nuestras canciones por lo general habla de tratos con el diablo, holocausto y la época disco, pero vamos por hacer una canción de amor… (doliéndole decir esta ultima palabra) no nos va a pasar nada

Braham- A si, no recuerdas a los Piratas Rumba, era la mejor banda de Death Metal, y después de hacer esa horrible canción de ese sentimiento… agradable, comenzaron a tocar salsa y cumbia

Genbou- Si, la historia cuenta que uno de sus integrantes no lo soporto y se enterró vivo

Todos esto hizo reconsiderar un momento al rapado del mohicano sobre hacerle una canción amorosa a su novia

Whiper- Nuevo plan, que tal si nos drogamos y le cantamos lo que se nos ocurra a Laki… ya si nos quiere matar vamos a estar bien fumados

Todos- Ok

Whikper- Ahora donde guardamos esa madre…

/Puff/

Los metaleros abrieron un armario del salón donde comenzó a salir el intoxicante humo de la hierba mágica, esto era una gran satisfacción para los presentes, hasta que…

Aisa- Utssssssss, que chidos colores, viejo… (con un porro en la mano)

Whiper- Maldita sea, la maldita niña demonio esta bien ahumada… Laki, me va a matar, ¡NOOO!

Kamakiri- Y aparte se fumo todas nuestras provisiones

Whiper-… (con un tic en el ojo a punto de llorar) **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Lo único que podía equipararse para Whiper a poder ser asesinado por su novia, era que se le hubiera acabado su hierba mágica.

Mientras en la azotea

Rukia- Entonces como se toma esta cosa (viendo con curiosidad una caja de jugo)

Ichigo- Pues con el popote, torpe

Arrebatándole el susodicho jugo para… un momento, esta no es la azotea que decía

/Inserte sonido de disco rayado/

Absolom- Entonces le dije, si te molesta tanto demándame

Ahora ya estamos en el lugar correcto

Hogback- Y que paso?

Absolom- Que desde ese día ya no puedo entrar a las tiendas que empiecen con W, y viejo si que son muchas

Moria- Como Waffles & Fitch

Absolom- Exacto, era el único lugar donde podía comprar waffles y camisas metrosexuales

Hogback- Pero bueno que demonios le vamos a hacer

Así los personajes sacados de "La noche antes de Navidad" parecía que pasarían otro día como si nada hasta que

Perona (toda alegre)- ¿Quién quiere Brownies? (Llegando con una bandeja repleta)

Los 3- ¡YO!

Sin dudarlo los 3 comenzaron a devorar los mencionados pasteles de chocolate solo viéndose las migajas saliendo volando de sus bocas

Absolom- Y cual es el motivo para esto (con 3 o 4 brownies en la boca)

Perona- Nada, solo pensé que seria adecuado para la fecha

Hogback- Acaso es porque mañana es San Valentín

Moria- Yo pensé que era porque hoy era viernes 13

Perona- Es un poco de ambos… y por un pequeño experimento

Al escuchar la palabra "experimento" los 3 deboradores dejaron de mascar y comenzaron a escupir los panecillos

Perona- Vamos no sean tan delicados, se comieron los ojos de buitre como si fueran nueces

Moria- Esa no eran nueces… oh por Dios (metiendo su cabeza sin cuello en un balde para vomitar)

Hogback- Agua, agua, agua

Cindry (llegando)- Aquí tienes

Hogback- Oh gracias… un momento que diablos es esto

Y es que en vez de traer el agua en una jarra o un vaso, esta se encontraba en una bandeja

/PAM/

Acto seguido la rubia golpeo al redondo sujeto con toda la bandeja tratando de romperla

Hogback- ¡AAAH! El agua esta hirviendo, que rayos tratas de matarme

Cindry- Esa es la idea (siguiendo golpeándolo)

Absolom- Eschto esh Holible (restregándose la lengua con un estropajo)

/PRAF/

La pantaleta de bengala se prendió en el aire, y esto le regreso los ánimos al cabeza de pecera

/glup/

Y también por accidente se trago el estropajo

Absolom- Es la señal, debo acudir al llamado… pero debo irme sin que me noten

En eso el cara de león volteo a ver como Hogback seguía siendo atacado por su sirvienta, Moria vomitaba aun en el balde y Perona solo seguía quejándose de que no pudieran entender su exótica repostería.

Absolom- Pensándolo bien, no creo que se den cuenta, entonces usares esto (sacando una ballesta) _Nananana nanananana… ¡Batman!_

La flecha se clavo en el hasta bandera para que asi el aclamado Perv-solom se deslizara por la cuerda hasta que esta se rompiera y lo tirara en el patio

Enel- Bang bang bang, aquí llego su pistolero, yo yo, para que vean quien es el mero mero, no se amontonen que ya saben que a todas las quiero

El rapero de oro, hizo una inesperada entrada a la escuela y es que este vago rara vez ponía pie en el edificio. Acompañado clásicamente por sus equipo de ritmo

Shura- Big Eny, siempre a la vanguardia

Satori- Fifty Bari, con su leal guardia

Gedatsu- Aunque siempre nos pague una mierda (esto fue algo que debió haber pensado)

Enel- ¿Qué dijiste?

Shura- Estupido, como dices esas cosas frente a Daddy Eny (golpeando en la nunca)

Enel- Yo yo, eso ni siquiera rimo, crees que nadie te miro, quieres que te vuele los sesos (amenazándolo con su pistola cubierta con oro… que disparaba rubies)

Gedatsu- Ups

Enel- Bueno eso parece una disculpa sincera, y es que con migo quien no se vuelve una ramera, ahora vamos a esparcir el amor, como si fuera licor

Mostrando sus nudillos de oro, que en de un lado tenia grabado la palabra "AMOR" y en la otra mano decía "DURO"

Enel- Ama duro, porque duro es el amor

Pin Joker- ¿Que?

/POW/

Y con un par de puñetazos comenzó la cruzada amorosa de Enel para esparcir el amor por toda la escuela, obviamente solo golpeaba a las hombres, con las chicas era mas delicado

Enel- Miran a esas perras, eso hora de soltar mi amor como si fueran esferas (sacando sus pistolas)

Chicas de relleno- ¡AAAH!

/Bang bang bang/

Enel- Siempre caen a mis pies (pisando a una de las chicas a las cuales había disparado)

No se preocupen, no les disparo balas o zafiros, eran solo tranquilizantes para caballos

?- Que demonios es esto

Enel- Rayos esa perra si que ladra fuerte

?- Quien me acaba de llamar PERRA (fuera quien fuera se estaba acercando)

Shura- Debería moderarse con las féminas, eNieL

Gedatsu- _Si mucho cuidado, Enelcris _(pensando eso ultimo para luego decir una estupidez) Ahora si se la va a pelar

Satori- Deje me encargo (tomo a su compañero por la chaqueta y…)

Gedatsu- ¡WAAAH!

Salio disparado por la ventana

Enel- Eso si lo gritaste, eso te pasa porque no te fijaste

Laki- Muy bien quien de ustedes fue

La volátil chica estaba frente al resto de los raperos, listo para partirle la cara a quien la había insultado

Enel- Yo yo, fue el (apuntando a Shura)

Shura- La verdad es que fue el (apuntando a Satori)

Satori- No es cierto fue… (quería apuntar a Gedatsu pero recordó que lo había arrojado) Carajo

Laki- Suficiente

Rápidamente arranco de la pared no solo un extintor, sino también la caja de vidrio y aluminio donde se encuentran guardadas esas cosas para rompérselo en la cabeza al sujeto de lentes redondos

Shura- Uff, casi, que bueno que no soy el

Hombre cabra- Que bueno que soy un sujeto de relleno

Enel- Cállate idiota (golpeando a su subordinado con sus nudillos) eso es la verdadera expresión de… de… (viendo como Laki acribillaba a Satori)

Satori- ¡Por el Amor de Dios sálvenme!

Enel- Exacto Amor divino, sabes lo que eso significa Gedatsu, vamos que tienes cara de adivino (agarrando a Shura)

Shura- Yo soy Shura

Enel- Exacto otra vez, estoy enamorado por primera vez

Shura- Eso dijo la vez pasada por Nico Robin, y la vez anterior a esa la de esa rubia tonta… cual de las 2 era

Mientras tanto, en otro de los salones de la escuela.

Rob Lucci- ¿Qué demonios es esto? (grito exaltado el líder)

Jyabura- Eso es lo que te ganas por traer una paloma contigo que te ca…

Rob Lucci- Eso no idiota, esto (una orden de acoso sexual dirigida específicamente a el)

Kaku- Tu también recibiste una (mostrando una similar)

Y así todos los hombres del lugar mostraron una orden similar

Blueno- Es la forma de Kalifa de decir "Feliz San Valentín y ni se te ocurra intentar algo tonto"

Rob Lucci- Cállate y mejor vete a buscar los pasteles de la maquina expendedora que hoy te toca

Blueno- Siempre es lo mismo contigo (atravesando la pared como cualquier persona anormal para ir por el encargo)

Hattori- Purrr, imbecil

Jyabura- Usa la maldita puerta, animal

Kumadori- Yoyoi, déjalo solo sigue lo que la naturaleza le indica

Fukurou- Mmmph mmmph mmmph

Kaku- Puede ser, pero la maldita naturaleza no va a reparar esa pared

En eso se vio pasando a Kalifa frente al hoyo para luego meterse al salón por la puerta, como cualquier persona normal o aburrida.

Kalifa- Espero que todos hayan recibido mi…

Antes de que dijera algo mas todos levantaron sus ordenes de restricción, para que no hablara mas de ello

Kalifa- Perfecto

Excepto…

Rob Lucci- Como me haces esto, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, Kalifa, después de todas las tardes en el parque y el salvaje sexo como animales… piensa en el sexo

Kaku- Rayos esa era información que no necesitaba oír

Rob Lucci- Cállate cara de lego

Kaku- Oye tu…

Jyabura- Cálmate, hombre, Rob en este momento es como un mono urgido

Kumadori- Yoyoi, , solo esta siguiendo a la naturaleza de su cuerpo

Kaku- Eso también era algo que no tenias que decir

Fukurou- Mmmph mmmph mmmph

Kalifa- No fue la gran cosa Rob, además estaba en esos días en que… (siendo en ese momento interrumpido)

Kaku- Ok me voy a largar de aquí si siguen hablando de esto, desde cuando el CP9 se volvió una clase de sexología

Jyabura- Al fin habría algo de diversión

Kalifa- Dejen de decir tonterías, son cosas así de ofensivas que tenemos que evitar… como este misterioso grupo de la escuela, una banda de pervertidos conocidos como el DAPENA

Rob Lucci- Si eso me hace recuperar tu amor o tu atracción sexual, le romperé los huesos a cada uno de ellos

Jyabura- _glup_

Rob Lucci- De hecho si tuviera a uno de ellos frente a mi (poniéndose frente a Jybura) conocería mi iracunda ira

Hattori- Purr, IRA

Jyabura- ¡AAAH! (cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba)

Kumadori- Yoyoi, porque te alteras tanto Jyabura, ni que tu fueras uno de ellos

Fukurou (quitándose la cinta adhesiva de la boca)- Pues la verdad es que Jyabura es uno de… _blur blur blur_ (justamente en ese momento el bigoton le volvió a poner la cinta)

Con esta acción todos los miembros del CP9 se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad

Jyabura- Este creo que… este

/PRAF/

La señal para reunir a los pervertidos había sonado, y esto solo altero mas al miembro de la patrulla.

Jyabura- Deje un pastel en el horno, asi que voy a sacarlo antes que lo hagan los monos

Sin decir mas, el sujeto salio por el hoyo de la pared, mientras Blueno iba regresando

Blueno- Que no me gritaste que usara la puerta

Jyabura- Cállate

Rob Lucci- Muy bien muchachos es hora de entrar en acción

Kalifa- Oh Rob, todo es me exi…

Blueno- Traje los pasteles

Rob Lucci- Después del almuerzo

Kalifa- Me acabas de perder…

Rob Lucci- ¿Que? (volteando a verla con el envoltorio del pastel en la cara)

5 minutos después, ya devuelta donde estaba el pervertido supremo, los demás miembros de la DAPENA se hicieron presentes.

Franky- Genial están todos presentes, saben porque los convoque a todos?

Brook- La verdad no

Mr.5- Nop

Absolom- Yo solo quería largarme de donde estaba

Jyabura- Igualmente

Franky- Rayos… bueno les seré franco, a mi ya se me olvido completamente que iba a hacer, así que inventare algo

Sanji- Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí (hasta ese momento se hizo notar y realmente no sabia porque estaba ahí)

Franky- Vaya señor presidente nos honra con su presencia

Sanji- Ya les dije que no soy el presidente de ningún degradante club de pervertidos

Absolom- Pero si ya mandamos grabar las chaquetas

Mostrando una de ellas con el nombre "Steve" bordado en la espalda

Sanji- No me importa que sea oro puro, yo me largo de aquí… además ninguno de nosotros se llama Steve

Mr. 5- Es que había barata en la tienda para Steves, así que tuvimos que aprovechar (hurgándose la nariz, como siempre)

Sanji- Da igual yo me voy (dándose media vuelta cuando…)

Voz de Kohza- Diablos perdimos a ese sujeto de la nariz larga… bueno regresemos a buscar al imbecil que quiere con mi novia

Sanji- Ahora recuerdo porque vine aquí (deshaciendo su media vuelta) Si me atrapan es seguro que me maten… así que al menos con ustedes no moriré solo

Brook- Pero si yo ya estoy muerto, Yohohoho!

Franky- Ese es el espíritu, ahora recuerdo que es lo que íbamos a hacer, conquistaremos a todas las chicas en este día y así poder obtener alguna de sus prendas intimas (alzando su brazo al aire)

Todos (incluso Sanji)- ¡SI!

Sanji (recapacitando)- Es decir no, digo… que importa (perdiendo un poco los ánimos)

Así las cosas parecían animarse en toda la escuela, y en la sala de maestros no era la excepción, todos estaban reunidos ahí para un pequeño convivió pre-Valentín.

Dra. K- Y entonces un lunático le robo mi suero de la irresponsabilidad a mi torpe asistente (comentándole a Olvia)

Director- Su atención profesores, tengo un anuncio muy importante

El principal se encontraba sobre la mesa de juntas volteando en sentido contrario a los maestros, sin sus pantalones y sujetando por alguna extraña razón una ballesta.

Olvia- Podría ser que el Director haya sido el responsable

Señalando su obvio acto de irresponsabilidad al dispararle un par de veces al sombrero de Hawkeye

Dra. K- Eso es imposible, el es tan irresponsable que no habría efecto

Hawkeye- Oiga lunático, esto lo va a pagar usted fue un regalo de mi novia

Shanks (acercándose a su amigo del alma)- La shhhikilla loca, con unos enormes…

Hawkeye- Toronjas NO!!!... con dinero de verdad pague (atrapando las frutas)

Director- Oh cállate, vampiro, o haré que traigan a ese caza vampiros del látigo… ahora como estaba diciendo, este día yo…

Sexy Secretaria- Bájese de ahí y póngase unos pantalones, ¿que no le da pena? (llegando a regañar a su jefe)

White Beard- Es la pregunta mas tonta que he escuchado este día, y vaya que he oído preguntas tontas hoy

_Flashback_

Ace- Profe, puedo ir al baño?

WB- No holgazán!!!

_Fin del Flashback_

Director- Ya ya, no me regañe o tendré que soltar a los tiburones y en tierra son mas peligroso, mire como me mordieron el trasero (mostrando la enorme mordida en sus calzoncillos)

Gan Fall- Oh por Dios, eso es horrible

WB- Es peor que la mal adaptada película de Crepúsculo

_Nota: No tengo nada contra los fans de la serie, solo que no entiendo que tuvo de malo la peli, digo la fui a ver un __día y me pareció que estaba bien… y por favor no me comenten esto_

Dra. K- Mmm, no esta tan mal

Hawkeye- Este día ha resultado una tragedia tras otra

/Cric… PAAAF/

El techo se desplomo sobre donde estaba el francés, pero este rápidamente reacciono para evitar otro golpe

Hawkeye- ¿Qué demonios pasa con esta escuela?, parece que esta hecha de macarrones

Olvia- De hecho si (arrancando un pedazo de la pared y mordiéndolo) de un macarrón muy rico por cierto.

Hawkeye- Al menos esquive este

/BOOOM/

Inexplicablemente algo estallo detrás de el, tirándolo casi muerto en el suelo

Hawkeye- Dios como demonios paso esto…

Lejos de ahí, varios bandalos corrían asustados tras haber casi recibido un bazookazo de cierto sujeto militarmente mente preparado, aunque socialmente inadaptado

Chidori (colegiala de largo cabello azul)- Que bueno que fallaste ese disparo apropósito para ahuyentar a esos pandilleros

Sagara (estudiante pelicastaño, cargando una bazooka)- Quien dijo que fue apropósito, fue un error de calculo, los terrorista se acaban de esca…

Chidori- ¡Imbecil! Casi los matas, pedazo de idiota

Comenzando a surtir a golpes al muchacho por su increíble ineptitud para distinguir el peligro de la ciudad y el de la guerra

De vuelta a la escuela

Sexy Secretaria- Cubra sus desgracias maldito estupido (tapándole el trasero con una carpeta) además vengo a decirle que acaba de llegar un paquete del distrito escolar

Director- Genial, tal vez es mi retrete dorado, no puedo esperar para poder ca…

Sexy Secretaria- ¡NO LO DIGA!

Shanks- Shhh, que tiene, shi esh una nechechidad…

Director- Iba a decir cargarlo

Sexy Secretaria- Ah, ups…

Director- Para luego aventárselo a los pájaros… pero bueno sea lo que sea vamos a verlo, al Batimovil

Sexy Secretaria- Ya deje de decir tonterías… además los estudios Warner ya lo embargaron

Director- Demonios

De esta manera todos los profesores presentes acompañaron al Director y a su asistente a su oficina, para ver el paquete que había sido enviado; era una enorme caja de madera, como del tamaño de un refrigerador, envuelta con cinta, cadenas, sellos mágicos y antiguas runas

Hawkeye- Que es ese horrible hedor que sale de la caja (tapándose la nariz)

Director- Tal vez alguien ya uso mi retrete dorado

WB- Pero que tonterías estas hablando Hawkeye, si huele a perfume esa caja

Shanks- Esh, que esh franchessssss, todo lo que huele chido le repugna a losh francheches…

Olvia- Aunque he de admitir que este es un paquete poco común

Dra. K- Concuerdo con ella, se siente mucha tensión dentro de ella, no venia nada mas con el paquete señorita Sexy

Sexy Secretaria- Eh si, venia esta nota… (sacando un papel) y no me llame asi que mi nombre es… (pero antes de decir algo la Dra. K se lo arrebato)

En la nota solo venia escrita una cosa:

"_Estudiante problema"_

Olvia- No me gusta como se ve esto

Shanks- A mish tampoco… esh horrible, todo pareche muy rojicho (viendo un espejo)

Hawkeye- Oh, ya lo recuerdo, eso fue una de las primeras cosas que cualquier de nosotros aprendió en los cursos para ser maestro

Gan Fall, Olvia y la Dra. K- Si… claro (poniendo cara de "nunca preste atención en esos cursos")

Shanks, WB y Ohm- ¿Cuál curso?

Hawkeye- Lo que tenemos aquí, es al estudiante "INCASTIGABLE"; según la leyenda una vez un maestro tuvo relaciones con una de sus alumnas

Todos los maestros y hasta el Director- ¿Eso se permite? (comenzando a pensar a que alumno/a llegarle)

Hawkeye- ¡Claro que NO! (rompiendo la ilusión de todos) Eso va en contra del sistema. Como estaba diciendo, el producto de esa relación creo a un alumno con un aura de profesor, tan poderoso que sin importar lo que hiciera no se le podía castigar o reprender… de manera que la única manera de deshacerse de este mal era por medio de transferirlo a otra escuela

Olvia- Comienzo a recordar todo esto

WB- Demonios esto es como una de esas maldiciones tipo Indiana Jones

Hawkeye- Tenemos que dejar a este mal encerrado y transferirlo lo mas pronto posible a otra escuela… alguna sugerencia

Gan Fall- Que tal si lo mandamos a…

Sexy Secretaría- ¡Director! ¿Qué esta haciendo? (viendo como trataba de abrir la caja con una barra de metal) ¿Qué no escucho lo que dijo el maestro Hawkeye?

Director (forcejeando)- Arrrgh… la verdad no, deje de prestarle atención cuando dijo "mantequilla de mani"

Hawkeye- Yo nunca dije eso

Director- Tal vez lo imagi…

/CRACK/

Todos los seguros se rompieron mientras la cara que estaba abriendo el Director saliendo volando con una impresionante fuerza mientras una increíble cantidad de humo salía de la caja

Hawkeye- Este no es mi día (viendo como la tapa iba directo a el)

/PAM/

Golpeándolo con suficiente fuerza en la cara como para noquearlo. Seguido de eso un montón de desgracias comenzaron a sucederle a todos los maestros

WB- ¡NO! Mi edición limitada de la guerra de las galaxias (sosteniendo en sus manos los pedazos de cada caja)

Olvia- Mi copia autografiada de la Divina Comedia arruinada, Dante no me la volverá a firmar (Aligeri, no crean que el de DMC)

Ohm- Mis lentes de sol están rotos… nadie puede verme sin mis lentes (tapándose la cara)

Gan Fall- Mi batuta, ahora como golpeare a los chicos… digo, guiare

Dra. K- No mi piedra filosofal, se ha convertido en carbón, que haré con todas las piedras que compre para volverlas oro

Ash- ¡No! Mi Pikachu (viendo como el pokemon salía volando por la venta)

Pikachu- Pika pika (Traducción: Sálvame, idiota)

Acto seguido el entrenador pokemon se lanzo por la ventana

Shanks- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! Mi cantimplora esta vacía… y ahora estoy sobrio

¿?- No era mi intención, podrían perdonarme (una delicada voz se oía de la caja)

Todos- Claro

La sensación era de una increíble impotencia, como si no se le pudiera negar nada a esa persona

¿?- Gracias, voy a salir de aquí ahora

Así la persona salio de la oficina, dejando a todos los presentes aturdidos por lo sucedido… excepto

Director- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Es como si una tormenta hubiera pasado por aquí

Sexy Secretaria- ¿Qué acaso usted nunca pone atención?

WB (saliendo del escombro)- Otra pregunta tonta

Director- Ya debería estar conciente de ello a estas alturas, sexy Secretarias, ahora ¿Dónde están mis donas y mi pollo frito?

Shanks- Y ahora que diantres vamos a hacer (completamente sobrio… mientras llenaba una vaso con whisky)

Director (sacando un celular)- Sencillo, llamare al repartidor de pizza para que nos traiga…

Hawkeye- Déme eso (arrebatándole el teléfono) Espere esto es un maldito celular de dulces

Director- Eso explica porque no funcionan mis llamadas de broma

Sexy Secretaria- No se preocupen yo tengo el teléfono de verdad (marcando para pedir ayuda al CP9)

15 segundos después…

Dra. K- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Olvia- 17 segundos

Ohm- Que muchachos mas flojos

Varios miles de segundos después… finalmente se apareció el CP9 (menos Jyabura, por obvias razones) un tanto exhaustos y jadeando por la falta de condición física

Rob Lucci- Oh Dios debo dejar de fumar, esto me va a matar

Kumadori- Yoyoi, es que no estas preparado bajo el entrenamiento de los 1000 años (el era el único en condición)

Kaku- Cállate, tu dices esas cosas por las madres que te fumas no por un entrenamiento jitano

Fukouru- Ah, ah, ah (pese a no traer la cinta en la boca no podía decir nada por el cansancio)

Kalifa- Oh por Dios que ha pasado en este lugar, parece que hubo una salvaje orgía, que asco solo de verlos me siento sucia

Sexy Secretaria- Que demonios, no fue eso, fue un…

Hawkeye- Este grupo de idiotas es el que se supone va a resolver este problema

Director- Un momento alto aquí (llamando la atención de todos) que el CP9 no eran 9 personas, y solo veo 6 aquí

WB- Pero si solo hay 5 miembros (recontando- Rob Lucci, Kumadori, Kaku, Fukourou y Kalifa)

Director- Que la paloma no es un miembro

Hattori- Purr

Rob Lucci- Aun asi, que no falta Blueno y Jyabura

/PRAFF/

El carnudo entro por una de las paredes, haciendo que todos los ladrillos de la pared salieran disparados hacia

Hawkeye- Hoy si que no es mi día

/BAM/

Director- Ya son 6 mas la paloma y 6 al reves es 9, ahora todo tiene sentido

Kaku- Aun así falta es Jyabura, mas vale que el pastel que dejo en el horno este muy bueno para ausentarse

Rob Lucci- Cual es la emergencia, para que nos sacaron de la hora de la siesta (cruzando sus brazos sujetando una manta para dormir)

Director- Bueno, necesito un raspado del antártico y pronto, porque…

¿?- Basta de idioteces

Una misteriosa figura se apareció en la puerta, mojada, cansada, cubierta de algas y estrellas de mar, furiosa y con un inconfundible cabello rosa.

Director- ¡Ah un monstruo, tenemos que matarlo! (sacando un mortero)

Profesores poco cuerdos- A la orden (cada quien sacando armas al azar, mas grandes de lo que podría creerse)

Sexy Secretaria- No bajen esas cosas, es la señorita Hina

Todos se quedaron un momento pensando

Director- ¡Fuego!

/Bang, bang, bang, have a nice dream/

Hina- Están locos todos ustedes?

WB- Demonios, que hoy es el día de las preguntas tontas

Director- Pensamos que estaba muerta, hasta hicimos un funeral en su nombre

Shanks- Shi… que peda tuvimos (ya regresando a su estado de ebriedad)

Hina- No, regrese después de que una maniática me dejo inconciente en un barco de la marina… pero al diablo con eso, vine aquí a poner las cosas en orden

Director- Genial tome (dándole una escoba) limpie mi oficina y luego vaya a la sala de maestros, la vamos a destrozar en unos 15 minutos

Profesores poco cuerdos- Si

Y así todos los educadores pretendían dejar todo bajo la alfombra y seguir con su peda pero…

Sexy Secretaria, Hina y Hawkeye- Deténganse

Hina- Ya me entere de lo que ha pasado hace medio segundo, así que hay que arreglar todo esto

Estas palabras resultaban un verdadero puntapié en el trasero para los irresponsables maestros.

Hina- Todos ustedes vayan a dar clases, que para eso se les paga una miseria

Profesores (ahora si todos)- Awww

Hina- Ustedes vayan a buscar al estudiante problema y a los pervertidos, y a todo aquel que este haciendo algo estupido

Kaku- Eso incluye a los profesores?

Hina- ¡POR SUPUESTO!

Sexy Secretaria- De hecho el reglamento dice que no (sacando su reglamento)

Hina- ¡Déme eso! (comenzando a leer) rrr… Los maestros y todo el personal docente, sobre todo el Director, quedan absueltos de cualquier acción que implique la estupidez como mayor motivo de acción… que idiota escribió esto

Director- ¿Mande?

Hina- No importa, entonces solo vayan a hacer su trabajo CP lo que sea

CP9- A la orden (saliendo por la puerta… o en el caso de Blueno por la pared)

Finalmente solo quedaba la pelirosa, el Director y su asistente en la oficina.

Hina- Ahora si, es usted con quien quería hablar… o mas bien moler a golpes (sacando unos nudillos de acero)

Director- Tendrá que atraparme primero (corriendo hacia su asistente)

Sexy Secretaria- AAAAH!!! (Grito la pobre al momento en que su jefe se le hecho encima) ¿Qué esta haciendo tarado?

Director- Vamos a volar, extienda sus alas o su jetpack

Sexy Secretaria- Dios, porque tuve que trabajar con el ser mas incompetente del universo

Hina- No hay a donde escapar

/Noc noc/

El CP9 estaba de vuelta, Rob toco lo que quedaba de la puerta y esta se vino abajo.

Hina- ¿Qué sucede no ven que estamos ocupados?

Rob Lucci- Perdón por interrumpir su extraño ritual sexual-masoquista, pero no nos dijeron nada de ese estudiante problema

Kalifa- Diablos, si hacen eso pongan seguro a la puerta

Kaku- ¿A cual puerta?

Kumadori- Yoyoi, simplemente tenemos que dejarnos llevar por la naturaleza de nuestro

Rob Lucci- Silencio… y ahora lo que preguntamos

Hina- Tengan (lanzándoles un avioncito de papel) Ahí esta la información

Rob Lucci- Veamos (abriendo el avión de papel)

Y así el CP9 se lanzo a la captura del…

Nami- Espera un momento, que te has olvidado de quienes son los protagonistas en esta historia

Maravillante- Hey niña estas rompiendo la 4ª pared, y esas paredes son muy caras

**Nota: **La 4 pared es un concepto primeramente usado en el teatro, y luego en la televisión y el cine, que trata de aquella pared imaginaria que existe entre la audiencia y la obra.

Robin- Madre, el sujeto de mi cabeza ahora le esta hablando a las otras chicas

Olvia- Oh Robin, volviste a hacer esas pócimas raras?

Robin- Si pero ese no es el caso

Y como no me queda de otra, regresemos con las chicas, antes de que Robin use el muñeco voodoo que tiene de mi. Aun solas, y aun sin poder resolver el problema de los conejos, las chicas estaban ya en clases, esta vez con Olvia

Nami- Sea cual sea el caso, tener medio salón es muy aburrido

Olvia- Y porque no se van a otra clase, no me daré cuenta

Tashigi- Eso no va en contra del reglamento, maestra Nico

Vivi- Guardias deténganla antes de que diga algo mas lógico

Kaya y Conis- SI (esta vez usando unos cascos de hacer)

Tashigio- ¡AAAH! (siendo inmovilizada)

Bon Clay- Pero en serio no le molestaría, maestra

Olvia- Claro que no, yo se lo hacia a Robin cuando era pequeña y no le paso nada

Robin- ¡QUE!

Nami- Perfecto vamonos (sujetando a Robin por la muñeca y sacándola, con todas las demás)

Robin- _No mami, no me dejes_

Vivi- Y a que salón vamos?

Nami- Quien sabe, no me importa

Vivi- Vamos esclavas muévanse mas rápido con la niña lista, ósea

Kaya y Conis- Si, ama

Las chicas se movían por toda la escuela, solo para encontrar salones extrañamente vacíos o bueno, clases a las cuales no se atreverían a meterse; y es que todos los alumnos se encontraban con el extraño brazo de la ley del CP9, las chicas se topaban con el infame grupo del DAPENA o perseguían a Chopper por los pasillos.

Con mucho cansancio, Chopper llegó a un lugar que él mismo no sabía lo que era. No estaba enterado que en las mismas inmediaciones de la preparatoria Grand Line pudiera existir algo así.

"Kindergarten" fue lo que Chopper leyó sobre el marco de la puerta que estaba a medio cruzar. Dudó entonces si debía entrar por ahí, pero al escuchar las voces de sus perseguidoras, sus piernas simplemente le hicieron ingresar a tal lugar.

Luego de dar varias vueltas por los pasillos del lugar, El reno-otaku perdió a sus seguidoras y entonces se dispuso a caminar lentamente, pues no quería ser descubierto por las chicas. Llegó a una puerta, había bastante luz y pensó que podría ser una salida, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, más bien era un salón de clase, de jardín de niños.

Lexy – Oye, ese pegamento es mío (replicó una niña de cabello café y ojos verdes señalando a un pequeño pelirrojo)

Ozzie – pero el mío ya se acabó (le respondió)

Anna – ¡Pero no es para que te lo comas, tonto! (otra niña, una rubia con el cabello algo mal peinado y con actitud ruda, le dio un golpe al anterior en la cabeza)

Mientras tanto, la maestra, una joven con el cabello verde oscuro (aunque en el manga es negro) se acercaba a una linda niña de cabello largo y color violeta y con ojos azules que estaba utilizando sus acuarelas.

Makino – Oye Rella ¿y qué dibujas ahora? (le preguntó con ternura)

Rella – esto maestra, es un Alí, mire (se lo enseñó. Era un dibujo de otro chiquillo de la clase, un peliazul muy callado y tímido)

Luego, la maestra se dirigió a otro de sus alumnos que también estaba dibujando, pero él con colores de madera. Parecía ser la hora creativa o algo así.

Makino - ¿Y tú qué dibujas, eh Sand? (le dijo a un chiquillo que estaba totalmente a rape)

Sand – Mire maestra, es el tanuki que está mal escondido en la puerta (señaló)

Makino – Vaya, que imaginación ja ja j… (la risa de la joven se interrumpió cuando vio que en efecto había algo en la puerta)

Chopper – ¡Soy un reno! (les dijo sin percatarse que debía esconderse o irse) bueno, no soy un reno, en realidad es una historia muy larga, pero…

Lina - ¡Es muy lindo! (gritó una niña de cabello negro y con cola de caballo) lo quiero para mi colección de peluches.

Lexy – ¡Yo también!

Rella - ¡Y yo!

Riko - Ahora sé de que me voy a vestir en Halloween jeje, seré irresistible (dijo un peliverde con cara algo traviesa)

Chopper – Demonios…

Lina – Kyo, ayúdame a atraparlo

Le pidió la chiquilla al niño que la acompañaba en su mesita y él aceptó.

Tiger – Yo ayudaré también, si lo atrapo hay que ver que tiene dentro (se levantó el niño restante, uno con el cabello bastante largo y negro)

Chopper - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Salió despavorido el pobre reno-otaku, aunque esto le ayudó a encontrar la salida de tan terrorífico lugar. Para su desgracia, cerca de la salida se vio de nuevo con sus iniciales perseguidoras, pero al menos era una amenaza conocida.

De vuelta con las chicas y su aventura por encontrar una mejor clase dieron con algo que parecía ser apropiado

Nami- Maestro Shanks?

Shanks (tirado en el piso)- No tengo que decir nada hassshta ver a mi abogados

Nami- No se preocupe aquí no esta la policía, soy yo Nami

Vivi- Hey y nosotras que estamos pintadas?

Kaya- Yo si

Conis- Y yo también amigui (por alguna extraña razón las 2 estaban cubierta de pintura)

Shanks- Oh no, shon las hadassssh de collores, han venido a robarche mi oro irlandés

Tashigi- Cálmese profesor (aun atada) solo estábamos viendo a que clase meternos

Bon Clay- Si ha sido un día tan aburrido sin nuestros amores

Nami, Tashigi y Vivi- _Asi es…_

Conis- Pero Vivi, si Kohza no esta en la escuela, no recuerdas

Vivi- Ya lo se, cabeza de aire, pero eso no significa que otros hombres me puedan adular, osea, la próxima vez ve temprano a la repartición de sesos

Robin- Y sin los demás chicos locos, igualmente no ha sido tan entretenido

Shanks- Ja, el amor y sus locuras, eso me recuerda cuando salía con la maestra Olvia

Robin- Hey, recuerde que soy su hija

Shanks- Ups… quise decir la madre de Nami

Nami- ¿QUE?

Vivi- Jaja, se ve que la gente es muy corriente por aquí

Shanks- Oh habría sido la madre de Vivi, ya no me acuerdo

Vivi- ¡AH! (el impacto fue tanto que la pobre se desmayó)

Shanks- O quizás…

Nami- Ya basta (antes de que siguiera) Con suerte todo eso lo soñó

Shanks- Ok, pero shi quieren divertirshe deberían ir con Hawky

Bon Clay- Ah (grito de chica) una araña

Nami- Ah (grito de chica) matemáticas

Tashigi- Wiii matemáticas (con esto todas se le quedaron viendo) digo… porque no me amordazan y ya

Kaya y Conis- Si ama (obedeciendo a la chica con lentes)

Robin- Eso podría resultar útil (viendo a las rubias obedecer ciegamente)

Nami- Porque quiere que vayamos para donde esta el malvado maestro Hawkeye

Shanks- Uh esh que eshta bien chhido, están peleandoshe losh chicosh que tocan música y los que ushan coshan doradash, y luego eshta esa…

Nami- Suficiente para mi, y si la mala suerte del maestro sigue asi, no sera tan malo

Kaya y Conis- Si

Mientras en el patio de la prepa

Rob Lucci (con un radio)- Asi que en el salon donde se encutra Hawkeye… perfecto, cambio (dejando a un lado el radio) Muchachos un pajarito me acaba de dar una pista

Kaku- Fue tu paloma Rob?

Rob Lucci- Claro que no, si mi paloma esta aquí (señalando a Hattori en su hombro) ¿Qué clase de pregunta estupida es esa?

Blueno- Entonces quien demonios…

Regresando al salón de Shanks

Nami- Ah, que demonios es eso (señalando a la ventana)

Kumadori- Ah, ocultarme a través de la naturaleza me ha fallado (sujetándose por afuera de la ventana)

Robin- Rápido alguien aviente algo a la ventana

Kaya y Conis- SI (aventando a la inconciente Vivi)

Kumadori- Arg arg (graznando como ave al caer)

Finalmente en el salón donde estaba Hawkeye, como había dicho el alcohólico, los miembros de Shandia estaban en una batalla campal de bolas de papel, ligas de hule, cadenas de motociclista y pistolas de gangster; pero como era que el mas temido profesor podía dejar que esto pasara frente a sus ojos de halcón, pues verán… (el ambiente comienza a nublarse)

Hawkeye- Muy bien basura (disponiéndose a escribir en el pizarrón) hoy comprobaremos la existencia o no de Dios, aplicando la formula de deriva…

/PAW/

El pizarrón se le vino encima, ya que ese era el pizarrón que Luffy trato de levantar hace un par de días para escapar de la flatulencia de Franky, dejando así al francés, tirado en el piso inconciente otra vez

Clase- ¡SI!

Kamakiri- Vamonos de peda Whiper, rápido antes de que el profe reaccione

Whiper- ¿Estas drogado o que? (sumamente exaltado)

Kamikiri- Pues no

Whiper- Exacto, y es por culpa de esta niña que aun se le pasa la fumada

Aisa- Dios, estoy tan droga, y estoy taaaaaan hambrienta (delirando y tambaleando)

Braham- Pero ya lo hemos intentado todo Whiper, y esta niña sigue igual

Kamakiri- Que tal si fingimos su muerte

Whiper- Por enésima vez ¡NO!... vamos piensen, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, antes que Laki se aparezca y parata la madre

Braham- Ahora que lo pienso donde esta ella, la clase empezó hace rato

/BANG/

Un estallido hizo volar la pared y la puerta del salón, revelando tras el humo a los raperos de Enel, con un enyesado Satori, un vendado Gedatsu y bueno Shura estaba bien, además de un montón de hombres cabra

Enel- Yo yo yo, por fin llego campeón de los cielos, buscando a la diosa de perfectos senos y de furia como veneno, yo yo

Gedatsu (pensando)- _Que busca a una chica loca que le gusta golpear cosas _(y ahora hablando) Que busca a una chica loca que le gusta golpear cosas

Kamakiri- Vaya, Laki atrajo a los raperos

Whiper- ¡QUE, QUE!

Enel- Mira que la belleza crece en la maleza, cual furiosa doncella que azota hasta las estrellas, se rodeara de basura y … usura

Shura- Que fue eso ultimo, Big eNy

Enel- Es que no se que rimaba con basura, yo yo

Whiper- Un momento, tu lampiño rimador de 4ª , pretendes coquetearle a mi novia

Braham- Whiper la niña

Y es que el semi rapada estaba cargando a Aisa, pero al momento de exaltarse la tiro como costal de harina

Whiper- Ahora si ya valiste, estupido, ¡Shandia! (haciendo que todo el salón se levantara en armas)

Enel- Guerras quieres, guerra tendrás, pero mas vale que sepas lo que te esperara, ¡Hombres cabra! (provocando la misma sensación con su grupo) hey Shura…

Shura (acercándose)- Si, mi Dios

Enel- Anota: "Buscar mejor nombre para la banda" (su subordinado asintió)

Whiper- Hey blanquito ya podemos empezar

Enel- A si, perdón comencemos

Whiper y Enel- ¡A pelear!

Asi continuo la batalla hasta llego la manzana de la discordia, al lugar

Laki- ¡¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?!

Enel- Mi diosa

Whiper- Me lleva el diablo

Ambos se exaltaron por miedo o por gloria, pero ninguna de estas expresiones fueron de importancia al ver la furia grabad en la cara de la chica

Laki- Maldito infeliz, que crees que estas haciendo (sujetando a Whiper por su cuello hasta levantarlo)

Whiper- No es lo que parece, yo no drogue a tu prima

Laki- ¿QUE?

Whiper- Es… es decir, que los raperos empezaron todo esto… aaack, me ahogo

Laki- ¿Que? (volteando a ver a Enel y compañía)

Enel- Oh preciosura, que ha surgido entre esta caluña… Aaag (Igualmente fue agarrado por la brutal fuerza de la chica)

Laki- Muy bien, no se cual de ustedes dos fue el mas idiota de todos los iditoas, pero juro que…

Aisa- Uhy… que onda, primilla, todo estaba bien chido… tssss, para que vienes aguarnos la diversión (acercándose aun inducida por las plantas mágicas)

Laki- ¡Ah! Aisa, que te ha pasado (aventando a sus 2 capturados)

Whiper (atascado en la pared)- Y querías conquistar a eso

Enel- Calla el amor es ciego, como un borrego

Laki- Pobrecita (levantándola en sus brazos) quien de todos estos idiotas te ha hecho esto, juro que voy a asesinarlo

Kamakiri- Rayos es hora de ir cavando nuestras tumbas

Laki- Prepárense, tu el peor de todos los novios posibles en este día tan especial

Whiper- Pero Laki, si es viernes 13, aun falta un día para San Valentín

Laki- Que no has oído de la víspera de San Valentín

Braham- Vaya si que se toma enserio las clases de Shanks

Laki- Y tu, el rapero loco… no se de que culparte, pero siento muchas ganas de madrearte

Enel- Mira ya esta rimando

Whiper- Cállate idiota, solo la enfureces mas

Laki levanto su temible puño, varios corrieron a las colinas por la explosión que podría ocasionar, otros comenzaron a sacar fotos como si se tratara de una pelea de box, pero entonces a milímetros de la nariz de Whiper, algo la detuvo

¿?- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu

Laki- ¿Quién se atreve a detener mi furia incontrolable? (volteándose para amenazar con el puño)

Enel- Oh por Dios, un ángel de salvación, cuanta belleza en una sola sensación

Whiper- Tu lo has dicho, es hermosa (sin resentimientos aunque su novia estuviera ahí)

Laki- Que has dicho maldito, si no es tan… oh vaya, es bellísima

¿?- Soy la emperatriz incastigable, _Boa Hancock_, y pronto esta escuela sucumbirá a mis ridículos deseos… tu tráeme una silla enorme, y ustedes abaníquenme y tu quítate tu uniforme y dámelo

Y así uno por uno, no tenia escapatoria de la hermosa musa que se había postrado en sus ojos (y para los pervertidos que tienen duda, fue a Laki a quien le dijo que se desnudara)

En esta situación quien podría salvar a la escuela de tan eminente destrucción.

Nami- Rob Lucci, maldito idiota, esto es acoso sexual, suéltame de inmediato (decía la pelinaranja mientras era llevada con todas las chicas a la dirección)

Kalifa- Rob, como pudiste, pensé que era a la única a la que acosabas sexualmente (sacando un pañuelito para llorar)

Rob Lucci- No es lo que parece Kalifa, este es mi trabajo tengo que esposar y abusar de los derechos de otros para hacer justicia

Kaya- Ah que lindo

Conis- Verdad amigui

Las 2 rubias decían, mientras se encontraban atadas junto con Tashigi, siendo cargadas por Blueno

Tashigi- Aun no entiendo como es que ellas terminaron enredándose conmigo

Kalifa- En serio, solo trataras de propasarte conmigo y que todas estas brujas…

Nami- ¡Hey!

Robin- Gracias

Kalifa- Solo son como sardinas para ti

Rob Lucci- Claro y ya sabes como detesto mi pizza con sardinas

Nami- En que momento esto se volvió una clase de cocina

Rob Lucci- Kalifa (acercándose lentamente)

Kalifa- Si Rob? (igual acercándose)

Rob Lucci- Bes…

Blueno- Calmados, vamos a entregar a estas chicas y luego pueden besuquearse atrás de los basureros como siempre

Kalifa- Ah, nuestro lugar secreto

Blueno- Si la próxima vez pongan cortinas

Siguiendo con el trabajo, los 3 entraron por la puerta de la reconstruida dirección… corrección Rob y Kalifa usaron la puerta, Blueno, atravesó la pared, aturdiendo un poco a sus pasajeras

Kaya- Wiiiii

Conis- Otra vez

Tashigi- ¡Ah! (la pobrecita estaba mareada)

Rob Lucci- Hemos traído a la o las culpables, señorita Hina

Kalifa- Que han estado haciendo aquí, fue acaso obra del Director (viendo el nuevo tiradero del lugar)

Director- Estamos haciendo batido de fruta, alguien gusta

Era una oferta tentadora solo que el principal no usaba tapa en la licuadora, por ello estaba tan desordenado y sucio el lugar

Sexy Secretaria- Les sugiero que no… (apareciendo cubierta de algo rosa)

Hina- Aparte este sujeto usa cosas que no son frutas (quitándose el raro batido) Bueno, han capturado el estudiante problema?

Rob Lucci- Claro asumimos que es alguna de ellas… menos el afeminado

Bon Clay- Hey eso es discriminación hacia los de mi clase

Hina- Pero ninguna de ellas es la chica que les mencione

Blueno- Sinceramente con la descripción que nos dio era muy difícil descubrirlo

Kalifa- Cierto, el avioncito solo decía "Usa falda", llegue incluso a considerarme a mi como el problema

Director- Debería hacer mejor su trabajo señorita Hina

Hina- Cállese ¡Animal! (lanzándole un melón a la cara)

Nami- Bueno como ninguna de nosotras es la culpable, nos pueden dejar ir, no estábamos haciendo nada malo

Director- Arg (levantándose del piso) Para mi eso suena convincente, déjenlas ir

Haciendo lo ordenado, los miembros presentes del CP9 dejaron a las chicas y al travestí libres, pero justo en el momento en que planeaban retirarse algo entro por la ventana

/CRASH/

Hina- ¡AAAH!

Una piedra con un mensaje atado golpeo a la pelirosa

Director- Vaya un comunicado ultra moderno, veamos que dice (tomando el papel de la piedra) "O ya vera"… ¿Ya veré que?

Tashigi- Creo que debería leer por el otro lado, señor Director

Director- Buena idea niña lista, "Tienen 1 hora para proclamar a Boa Hancock como directora de la escuela…", esperen falta algo en el mensaje, donde estará (volteando entonces el papel) "O ya vera"

Sexy Secretaria- Parece una amenaza

Director- No me intimida, ha habido cientos de personas que han querido tomar mi lugar, gente mas lista, atlética, preparada, incluso dicen que un perro entrenado haría mejor mi trabajo… pero nunca me lo han quitado, y ahora que los reptiles aparentan dominar el mundo no me dejare vencer (era tanta su pasión que el papel se incinero) ¡AAAH! Auxilio me quemo, llamen a los caza fantasmas (rodando en el suelo a vivando la llama)

Rob Lucci- Si ese es el mal que intenta oprimir la ridícula justicia de la escuela yo y el CP9 lo detendremos

Nami- Y si se trata de una chica, simplemente hay que mostrarle a Franky y a su grupo de pervertidos por 10 segundos y apuesto a que caerá… en serio quien quiere apostar

Sexy Secretaria- Bueno al menos tenemos a algunos alumnos con nosotros, no lo cree Director

Director- ¡AAAH! (el batido en el piso había comenzado a incendiarse también)

Sexy Secretaria- Mejor dejemos al Director solo, veamos que podemos hacer nosotros muchachos

Unos minutos después…

Sexy Secretaria- ¿Este es el afamado CP9 y el infame DAPENA?

Y es que en el salón donde se encontraba Hancock estaban estos 2 grupos tirados en el piso cautivados por la belleza de la nueva estudiante, babeando de deseos y cumpliendo cada capricho que se le ocurriera a la morena

Sexy Secretaria- Dios estamos perdidos… donde deje la hoja de renuncias

Nami y Kalifa- Como demonios paso esto, pervertidos / imbeciles

Blueno- Y porque Jyabura esta tirado con los pervertidos en vez de Kaku y los demás.

Y es que todo había sido una larga de perversiones y estupidez, siguiendo los rastros mas sensuales con la nariz mecánica de Franky, estos dieron con el lugar donde había anidado Hancock; a su vez, Kaku, Kumadori, Fukouru siguieron el rastro de los pervertidos que mas que nada eran rastros de gas pimienta, babeo descontrolado y rastros de sangre nasal, igualmente hasta la guarida de Hancock. Al momento de ver a la emperatriz, todos sin importar si eran pervertidos, o justicieros, desinhibidos o correctos, con nariz extrañas o normales, ninguno se pudo resistir a su extraña atracción.

Hancock (sujetando un refresco)- Quien se atreve a entrar a mis dominós sin alabarme… yuck, este refresco dietético no tiene sabor

/POW/

Aventándoselo a Brook, pese a que el no se lo había traído

Hancock- Tráiganme un refresco de dieta que si tenga sabor

Kaku- _Pero mi amada, eso es imposible_

Y según yo así es, los refrescos de dieta carecen de ese sabor que el azúcar… ahora en que estábamos

Hancock- No me importa, eso ahora vayan a buscarlo…

Nami- Dios, que cretina

Rob Lucci-_Y me he enamorado (Arrancándose la camisa)_

Blueno- _Yo también (imitándolo)_

Hattori- _Purrr _(hasta la paloma)

Nami- No vas a decir nada Kalifa

Kalifa- Es que… es, es… _tan hermosa _(igualmente arrancándose la camisa)

Nami- Que demonios esta pasando

Tashigi- Ah, auxilio, por acá (reteniendo a duras penas a ambas rubias)

Kaya- Es tan linda, amigui

Conis- Si amigui, quiero que sea mi amigui (se movían como perros hambrientos al ver un pedazo de carne)

Bon Clay- Ah! (grito de chica) manigüis como no resistirse a esa mana, si es una diosa hecha persona

Hancock- Jojo, hombres, mujeres, travestis, no importa lo que sean todos caen ante mis lindos encantos

Multitud iditozada- _Es cierto_

Vivi (despertando)- Un momento, quien diablos ha dicho tal blasfemia, no hay nadie con mas encantos que yo

Tashigi- Vivi!

Robin- Víbora azul

Nami- Princesita malcriada

Parecía haber una luz de esperanza entre todos los locos, podría ser acaso la creída Nertari Vivi, quien… oh olvídenlo, se acaba de arrancar la camisa

Vivi- _Soy solo escoria a sus pies, por favor úseme como es debido, mi reina _(colocándose a sus pies como un buró)

Hancock- Fuera de aquí plebeya (dándole una patada a la princesa)

Vivi- _Oh gracias_

Nami- Esto es inútil…. Ah, no puede ser… estoy sucumbiendo (comenzando arrodillarse)

Tashigi- Y yo… no puedo hacer mucho (luchando por no quitarse los lentes)

Robin- Ah… **Ah… **_ah _(sus tres partes se estaban cuarteando)

En eso, sucedió lo inesperado

Director- Fuera de mi camino (montado en una pulidora de pisos)

Sexy Secretaria- Como es que siempre encuentra la manera de…

/POW/

Antes de liberar su ira en forma de palabras, el principal logro subir a su asistente sobre la pulidora, todos los idiotizados de Hancock, se hicieron a un lado dejando salir volando por la ventana a los 2 y a la pulidora. Pero eso no era lo inesperado, lo verdaderamente inesperado fue…

/PRAAAF/

Por la pared de la cual había caído el director esta estallo mostrando al perdido Roronoa Zoro y aun lado a Luffy

Zoro- Maldita sea, es la ultima vez que tomo direcciones de una niña de cabellos rosas

Lejos de ahí…

Yachiru- Achu!

Kenpachi- Salud… oye estas segura que por aquí es el camino a Hueco Mundo (corriendo en medio del desierto del Sahara)

Yachiru- Claro, Ken-chan, ya estamos cerca

Volviendo a nuestra ridícula historia

Luffy- Vaya que paso aquí, parece que una pulidora con un hombre de mediana edad y una mujer de unos 20 y tantos salieron volando por la ventana

Zoro- Que ridícula explicación es esa Luffy, no vez que están teniendo una orgía todos los del salón

Luffy (inocentemente)- Que es un orgía?

Nami- ¡Luffy!

Tashigi- ¡Zoro!

Robin- ¡Magikarp!

Las pelinaranja y la peliazul voltearon a ver a su compañera con gran extrañes

Robin- Que no quería ser la única que no dijera nada… y no iba a mencionar a Usopp

Usopp- Al menos alguien se dio cuenta de mi existencia (escalando por el borde del agujero que había en la pared)

Hancock- Quien osa entrar a mi dominio de una forma tan estruendosa

Zoro- Silencio mujer, no vez que tratamos de descubrir que rayos esta sucediendo aquí

Hancock- AH!, un ser que no se ve afectado por mis caprichos… me va a dar un ataque (poniéndose la mano sobre la frente tirándoos 90° con su espalda) dime "Peludin" crees que estoy perdiendo mi encanto

El renito finalmente se había dejado consentir por una chica, como su juguete personal, o tal vez era ese extraño hechizo de Hancock

Chopper-_Claro que no mi querida…_

Luffy- Hey Chopper, como estas (saludando con su habitual sonrisa)

Chopper- Ah Luffy, no es lo que parece (saliendo del trance)

Hancock- Tu como te atreves a interrumpir a mi muñeco mientras me habla, arrójate de inmediato por la ventana

Luffy- Eh?

Nami- Oh no Luffy ha caído en su trance

Luffy- Suena divertido pero no gracias, acabo de escalar por ahí

Hancock- AAAH! Ahora un hombre que no cumple mis deseos, que esta pasando (esta vez doblándose hasta los 135°)

Zoro- Y donde esta ese idiota rubio

Sanji- Que acabas de decir de mi, cabeza de lechuga (saliendo de la multitud)

Hancock- Que pasa en esta escuela, hay mucha gente rara, todos parecen estar parcialmente locos, y por uno que no me haga caso todos los demás no me hacen caso

Usopp- En serio nadie me esta tomando en cuenta

Hancock- Y ese tipo tiene la nariz mas larga y horrible que he visto en mi vida

Usopp- No tenias porque hacerlo notar

Hancock- Me siento mas débil, alguien sosténgame

/PAF/

Pero nadie le hizo caso

Hancock- Ak, que demonios

Nami- Que demonios hicieron esos 2 sobre esa chica

Tashigi- No lo se pero algo debe hacerlos inmunes

Luffy- Hey Nami, mira me compre esta bolita de _Haki… _uh, ah, ja (comenzando a pegarle a la bola llena de trigo hasta el punto que la pateo para que se estrellara con la pared) Ups, aun no soy bueno

/grick, grick/

Zoro- Que fue eso

Robin- El techo se viene abajo (viendo al cielo)

Tashigi- No es de sorprenderse, la escuela esta mal construida y últimamente terminamos haciéndolo mas daño del que creemos

Luffy- Cuidado Nami!!! (arrojándose hacia su novia)

Zoro- Tashigi!!! (idem)

Usopp- Kaya… y su amiga (corriendo hacia ella/s)

Sanji- Vivi-chwan, Robin-chwan… así me tenga que partir en dos las protegeré

Bon Clay- Que tal en tres

Sanji- Púdrete (lanzándole una patada)

Chopper- Ah, ah, ah (esquivando las piedras)

Franky- Amiguito, raro y peludo

Rob Lucci- Kalifa (aventándosele)

Kalifa- Aléjate eso es acoso sexual

Whiper- Laki!, aunque me martirices tanto no dejare que te pase nada

Viendo todas estas muestras de afecto algo comenzó a palpitar dentro de Hancock, y entonces lo entendió

Hancock- Tal vez… obligara a que me quieran, no hará me quieran de corazón, tal vez ese es el significado de la amistad, el que alguien te aprecia de manera incondicional

Y así su corazón creció 2 y 3 y Pi veces, hasta ser tan grande para bombear increíbles cantidades de oxigeno a su cuerpo y darle la fuerza para poder sostener con sus dos brazos el techo que se les venia encima. Tras todo esto, todo mundo quedo impresionada, por el acto desinteresado de la egoísta chica, nadie dijo nadie, hasta que…

Luffy- _Arigatou_ ("Gracias" en japonés)

Hancock- Oh por Dios me dijo _Aishiteru _("Te amo" en japonés)

Y con este movimiento hormonal en la chica, las fuerzas se le fueron dejando que el techo los aplastara, por suerte estaba hecho de galletas saldas

Nami- Que imbecil manda construir una escuela asi

Tras todo lo sucedió, y debido a que muchos estaban casi desnudos, prometieron acordar que lo vivido ese día jamás había pasado. De esta manera y viendo que tanto los maestros como el Director estaban en mal estado como para dar clases o para que les importara lo que hicieran todo mundo se fue del lugar.

Laki se enfado bastante con Whiper, por haberle coqueteado a otra chica, el le reclamo lo mismo, pese a que no le pareció tan malo, este comentario le amerito una fuerte cachetada. Tras eso a Whiper no lo quedo mas que tocar su canción de amor de metal, y lo que paso después de esa noche ya yo no lo cuento. Aisa siguió drogada por 1 semana, Laki nunca se dio cuenta.

Enel quedo tan aturdido que olvido lo que había hecho ese día, y lo del jueves de hace tres semanas (mandarse cubrir los dientes de oro); pero ahora tiene una extraña afición a la misteriosa Diosa serpiente. Algunos piensan que se ha metido a la cientologia

Rob Lucci y Kalifa tuvieron una velada que rompió los estratos de privacidad y decencia de la chica. Al día siguiente toda la escuela recibió llamados a juicios por múltiples acosos sexuales, casi todos de Kalifa.

El DAPENA, fallo rotundamente… como siempre en su misión, lo único bueno fue el pastel que Jyabura había hecho ese día.

Sanji estuvo apunto de declarársele a Vivi, cuando Kohza y la guardia imperial y medio batallón de guerra se le aparecieron, tras ese momento, Sanji se volvió el hombre mas rápido del mundo al huir despavorido hacia el firmamento. No se ha sabido nada de en los últimos 10 días

Chopper siguió corriendo por las incontables fangirls y los pequeños de kinder, que lo buscan sin cesar. Lo ultimo que se le escucho fue "Hancock"

Crocodile, de nueva cuenta paso las fiestas sin pareja, para hacerle las cosas mas sencillos los barrocos hombres lo llevaron a un table, para que se le bajara la depre; la cuenta que generaron en el lugar quebró de por vida a todos sus subordinados.

El maestro Shanks salio de peda como siempre a coquetear con la madre de alguno de los estudiantes, por desgracia no llego muy lejos ya que se paso coqueteando con un poste de luz y luego una caseta telefónica, la policía lo atrapo por daños a la propiedad publica.

Smoker no apareció en este capitulo… porque diablos lo mencione.

La carta de Usopp, aunque este no supo, llego a las manos de Kaya misteriosamente, haciéndose sentirse alagada por lo que intento hacer el chico de la nariz larga, aunque de repente una mariposa apareció volando y la rubia se distrajo, mas no olvido lo que le había escrito en esa carta.

Zoro hizo lo único que se le ocurrió por su amada Tashigi, así que daño propiedad publica con graffiti para hacer un deslumbrante mural para demostrarle su amor, el edificio donde hizo el vandalismo no se quejo ya que les hacia falta una pintada al lugar. Tashigi a cambio le dio un diario hecho a mano con pensamientos escritos en post its, servilletas e infinidad de papeles que había escrito de el desde el día en que se enamoro a vista del peliverde, la escena se cerro con un delicado beso entre los enamorados.

Mientras tanto entre Luffy y Nami, fuera de lo material que se pudieron haber dado, lo mas de importante de su velada, fue el temblor de Luffy y su inocencia a la hora de decirle a Nami, por primera vez que la amaba, de todo corazón, con todo su ser, porque al final de cuentas, ella había sido la primera chica en hacerlo sentir de esa manera, mas allá que un amigo, sintiendo en ella confianza, paciencia y entendimiento para todas las tonterías que pudiera hacer. La pelinarnja solo se ruborizo con todo esto, contestando igualmente cuando amaba al muchacho, y como era que el la había sentir tan segur, tan feliz y emocionada a su lado.

Al lunes siguiente… en la oficina del Director

Director- Bueno me alegra que esta aventura haya terminado

Sexy Secretaria- De que habla usted no hizo nada, nos tiro a los 2 del cuarto piso con una pulidora y quedo en coma por 1 día, estaba apunto de desconectarlo cuando se despertó

Director- Jaja, usted no seria capaz

Sexy Secretaria- No me rete

Hancock- Disculpen, pero que va a ser de mi señor Director

Director- Ah si la chica problema, como ya perdiste tu poder mágico raro… que yo nunca llegue a ver

Sexy Secretaria- Es porque usted es demasiado estupido para ser afectado

Director- Te van a mandar a otra escuela en el distrito, para que te controles un poco

Hancock- Pero si puedo seguir viniendo aquí?

Director- Claro, cualquier idiota entra a este lugar (señalando a la puerta)

Brook- Disculpe señorita, me ensañaría sus bragas

Chica de relleno- Ah!, no, largo

Sexy Secretaria- Hay alguna razón para que quieras regresar a este infierno de espiral descendente

Hancock- Si, pero es muy personal (pensando) _Se que me amas Luffy, tarde o temprano serás mío… eso o estoy muy loca, jajaja_

Director- Y como decía, serás transferida, ya definitivamente a la Academia Amazona Kuja para señoritas

Hancock- Eso significa que…

Franky (gritando desde el patio)- Lo sabia, sabia que existía, miembros del DAPENA vamos a la academia para señoritas (alzando su dedo al aire con un grito de apoyo de sus pervertidos compañeros)

Y esta mis queridos lectores, es la historia de cómo Franky descubrió la aca… digo la historia de San Valentín, un tanto canónica, de la preparatoria Grand Line

**FIN**

**Notas:** Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que gracias a todos por el apoyo espero les haya gustado este bizarro especial, con la participación de la Shichibukai Boa Hancock; por el momento se ira pero les prometo que regresara por mas en alguno de los venideros capítulos.

FELIZ SAN VALENTIN, si tienen novia/o corran a besarla/o en este momento, sino besen a sus amigos o a su perro, o a cualquiera de sus seres queridos, porque de eso se trata este día, de valorar la amistad, el aprecio y el amor entre todos nosotros. Besos a todas mis niñas, princesas y hermanitas de FF, un abrazo a mis grandes amigos de la pagina, y a Kaizoku ou16, mil gracias por prestarme a tus "Doble filo" en forma chibi para el capitulo, por si no sabían quienes eran los niños que querían destripar a Chopper.

Ya sin mas que decir, me despido, aquí les dejo los reviews del capitulo ante pasado y en estos días subo los del pasado. Dejen sus **reviews** que tanto me motivan para seguir con esta locura de fic, muchas gracias a todos.

**Kaiserofdarkness**

Maravillante- Sin duda fue una combinación única, por el lado de Robin bueno no mato a Aokiji, pero lo hizo pasar por un buen castigo, jeje

Miko-Es cierto, una buena combinación... como el agua y el aceite XD Robin estuvo bastante tranquilita en esta ocasión para mi gusto

**Knigth Jackal**

Miko-Y no se preocupen que ya regresare algún día, mientras no este ocupada salvando al mundo de mis desastres jeje

M- Otro concurso, bueno ya lo he comentado antes, aun no puede decir nada pero ya veré; y nuevos personajes como esos 2 ya pronto saldrán, no te preocupes

**Gabe Logan**

M-Significan mucho esas palabras de ti hombre, que bueno que sigas actualizando y tratare de hacer lo mismo

Miko-Gracias por tus elogios, no pensé que te gustara tanto mis locas ideas, soy tan humilde... n/n y no te compadezcas de Mihawk que el no se quejo para nada... jeje

**missieromcr**

Miko-Que bueno que te gustara el capi, y si, toy bien loca muuuajajaja... ejem eso lo hice en voz alta? Como se, acostúmbrate a leer que si no te perderás muchas cosas, te lo digo por experiencia, cuídate tu también

M- Hacer reír a los demás es lo mas complaciente de esto, se que los hago muy largos y luego se tardan, voy a ver si hago algo al respecto de eso.

**kaizoku ou16**

M- Que bien que te hayas divertido, pues si Nami tuvo mucho protagonismo en el pasado y en este capitulo, pues bueno ni que decir lo de la pijamada fue bastante obvio, fuiste de los primeros en adivinarlo

Miko-estoy recibiendo muchas felicitaciones últimamente, gracias por la tuya, yo también sigo tu fic. Nami es un buena chica, se nota que somos las mejores amigas, no? Es una pena que no puede ir a la pijamada, estaba ocupada peleando con los cerdos voladores del centro de la tierra... es una larga historia, luego te la cuento. Y como ya viste, la APNA se cambiaron a DAPENA, es una pena u.u

**kaizoku princess**

M- Sorry que el capitulo haya sido tan largo, pero al menos valió la pena por lo que veo en tu review; me has recordado tantas de las tonterías que pusimos, hasta yo mismo me río, se que me tarde con este otro, pero voy a tratar de ser mas consistente, nos vemos

Miko- Muchísimas gracias, mientras provoque sonrisas en la gente mi misión estará cumplida. Mihawk no estaba muy seguro al principio pero termino queriendo tanto como yo a el, estamos planificando unas vacas en la Paris cuando le den libre en la prepa, y las papas... que papas? tenia que traerlas? Ya se me olvido XD cuídate

**Ion**

Miko-La paciencia es oro... o era el silencio? supongo que también se aplica la paciencia jeje Maravillante y yo hacemos un gran equipo, mis fics están disponibles para todo el que tenga tiempo para perder jeje cuídate y no te desveles mucho... ah que importa! Aprovecha que todavía eres joven! hasta la prox.

M- Y la espera fue igual para esta, mil disculpas, espero me haya redimido con el monstruoso capitulo que deje y con la compensación para los hombres. Sigue tu camino hombre, yo seguiré el mío y ya un día nos toparemos, hasta entonces

**Pabloelcarra**

M- Pues mas que moverla, ella se fue por su propio camino. En este capitulo ya viste que salio Kuro, en cuanto a Arlong tengo pensado usarlo pero espérenme aun falta para eso. Y la pregunta del millón quien es el director... ya deberían saber que no la voy a revelar por muuuuuuucho tiempo

Miko- Moverme, te refieres a cuando bailo la macarena? Okis (se ve a lo leyes bailando)... Seguro ya habrás visto que Kuro tuvo mas participación en el capi, ojala te gustara. Y pues con el diré... me hizo jurar que nunca lo revelaría o que un rayo me cayera encima... pero entre nos el Director es...

(un rayo cea encima de la cabeza de Miko)

M- demonios...

**WeRa**

Miko- Si, haces un gran equipo, haber cuando volvemos a hacerlo. Ya entre varias veces al baño de hombres (porque el de mujeres estaba lleno) y siempre es la misma reacción, inténtalo. Vivi esta bien, con todas las cirugías que se hace ni lo nota, y con lo de Hina... pues digamos que es la primera mujer que salto a las cataratas del niagara en un barril jeje. Y aunque no lo creas, Mihawk puede llegar a ser un hombre dulce, solo se necesita paciencia

M- Jeje cuantas cosas pasaron, las mujeres se llevaron el capitulo pasado. Otra vez lo del concurso masculino, tendré que ponerme a pensar en mejores cosas que las leperadas de este. Nos estamos viendo luego, gracias por el apoyo, y pues si que dúo dinámico terminamos haciendo

**zuriñe**

Miko- Ey Zuriñe, contesto en nombre de Maravillante. Es un gusto que las personas se rían con nuestras locuras, caqui dejamos la continuación, mas larga que el capi anterior pero sin que el humor disminuyera. Ahí te vez

**Jade**

M- Eres una niña muy explosiva, jeje, ya nos veremos, yo también he andado ocupado, pero no me olvido de ti y toda la gente que me apoyo. Gracias por todo y también de Miko

**lucera**

M- Vaya ya 200 reviews, fue muy significante, espero seguir en forma para mas, jeje. Que bueno que te gusten largos los capítulos, aunque si, voy a tratar de no emocionarme tanto. En cuanto a la Sexy Secretaria bueno ya esta de vuelta, pero no tiene nada de malo algo de locura extra de vez en cuando

Miko- Loca, si me lo han dicho muchas veces pero ni me molesta. Talvez a la siguiente hagas un test de locura, haber si alguno ma gana jeje Y supongo que fue precisamente por eso que estoy con mi Hakw ahora, el aguanta mis destrozos, es le novio perfecto jajaja Besos

**hyperion**

Miko- Impresión es mi segundo nombre. Robin-chan no es tan despiadada, nunca sería capaz de matar gente... creo. Como dicen algunos, la locura atrae a mas locura XD

M- Pues si no creías que el Director estaba loco, espero estos últimos capítulos te hayan puesto a pensarlo mejor. En cuanto a las supernovas, calmado tengo planeado usarlas pero aun no

**Hime-klaus**

Miko- Gracias gracias, que bueno que les gusten mis tonteras, al fin me sirve de algo tantos años mirando la le tele, seguro seria una buena secretaria en la vida real, no creen? jeje pues bien, sigue estudiado y como tus verduras... ajjj ya soné como mi mama XD cuídate

M- Que tal princesa, espero te hayas divertido mucho de este capitulo y que veas que me pongo a trabajar bastante. Hechale ganas a la escuela porque se que tu puedes, hasta pronto


	18. NOTA

Saludos:

Como lo habrán notado este semestre que ha pasado, ha sido pues, un completo desastre si vemos mi actividad en FF (haciendo un lado el caso del Torneo). Si mis cuentas no están mal, lo único que hice fue el episodio especial de San Valentín de "Preparatoria Grand Line" y eso porque me comprometí ha darles un episodio para conmemorar dicha fecha, y puedo decir que cumplí satisfactoriamente.

Este semestre fue uno muy cansado para mi, a la semana dedicaba bastante tiempo a mis estudios y tareas, cuando llegaba el fin de semana lo primero en que podía pensar era en salir por ahí, distraerme un rato, dormir, descansar y empezar a adelantar los trabajos de la semana venidera, y así me lo lleve bastantes semanas, en las cuales pronto descubrí el patrón de mi universidad para los exámenes y debo decir que era exaustante; luego cuando me encontraban por el msn, más que nada, eran gratas cada una de las conversaciones que tenia, a veces me sacaban un poco de lo que estaba metido, me distraían pero era bueno, porque era un gran descanso… pero luego llegaba lo que no quería escuchar "Cuando harás otro capítulo?", claro mas sutilmente, pero esa era la escénica del mensaje, y era una completa vergüenza tener que estarme excusando una y otra vez sin poder avanzar nada, siento decepcionar a muchos, pero si creían que en todo este tiempo había preparado algo, la verdad es que hace buen tiempo que no escribo nada, me venían ideas, algunas las anotaba otras se iban con el aire y asi pasaron como 6 meses.

Desde hace casi un mes estoy de vacaciones y heme aquí con las manos vacías, en un tiempo volverá a comenzar el semestre y será otra vez meterme en los libros y a dedicar buen tiempo a todo esto, pero aun este semestre tengo más metas, meterme a uno que otro grupo o sociedad de esta, tomar cursos extracurriculares, ir al gimnasio… porque Dios, no tengo condición alguna. Así que si no lo han descifrado hasta este momento, anuncio, con mucho pesar, mi retiro permanente de Fan Fiction. (Aquí es cuando empezaran los tomatazos, pero esperen)

Siento dejar este fic y todos los demás, "El destino del espadachin", "One Piece: X kaizokus", "Between a cross and a doble edge" (aunque no sea una historia enteramente mia), "Preparatoria Grand Line" y/o "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei", en el aire, a mi me duele bastante y más aun después de haber acabado mi proyecto del Torneo de OCs, ya que ahí fue cuando más que nunca agradecí y vi la importancia de cada uno de los personajes que cree estando en esta página. Pido una gran disculpa a todos mis lectores, fans y seguidores, porque se o siento que esta noticia será de muy mal gusto y siento que he decepcionado a bastante gente. Pero esto mismo lo hago por todos ellos, para que puedan olvidarse de estar esperando algo que no sabrán cuando llegara, para quitarles esa angustia y molestia, discúlpenme.

También quiero agradecer a muchos de la pagina, por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por su compañerismo, por los ánimos que me dieron, a cada una de las maravillosas personas que conocí en la pagina, a mis amigos y amigas, a mis maestros y senseis, a las dulces niñas, princesas y a mi nee-chan.

Pero no diré adiós aun, no sin dejarles un regalo de despedida, algo magno, algo Maravillante… así que a mi fic mas popular y aclamado "Preparatoria Grand Line", le escribiré antes de que terminen mis vacaciones un MEGA ULTRA GIGA SUPER ASOMBROSO CAPITULO **FINAL**, donde prometo millones de carcajadas, miles de chistes y estupideces sacado de las mangas de mis pantalones, intrigantes historias, amor y acción, romance, misterios… y revelara la identidad del Director.

Me despido, el día de su publicación igualmente daré una despedida como es debida a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por su entendimiento, espero me comprendan y hasta entonces.

-Maravillante


End file.
